Die Überwindung
by iome
Summary: KOMPLETT! Voldemort gewinnt an Macht und sorgt dafür, dass Severus Snape Direktor von Hogwarts wird. Die Änderungen an der Schule sind besonders für Muggelgeborene gravierend, denn sie müssen Hogwarts verlassen. Mit einer Ausnahme: Hermine Granger.
1. In seiner Hand

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehören weder die Figuren, noch die Orte, die ihr aus den HP-Büchern wieder erkennt. Nur die Story ist meine.

**Genre:** Drama/ Romanze/ Humor

**Updates:** idR. Montag und Donnerstag

* * *

**Die Überwindung**

**1. In seiner Hand**

„Würdest Du dummes Mädchen jetzt vielleicht endlich mal aufhören zu heulen und zu schluchzen wie eine Sechsjährige und mich anschauen? Oder bin ich etwas so abstoßend für Dich, dass Du nicht einmal das kannst?"

Schnell drehte sich die Angesprochene um und verhinderte so, dass er ihr entsetztes Gesicht sah. Nun, ganz war ihr das nicht gelungen. Er hatte sehr wohl erkannt, dass er mit seiner Vermutung richtig lag. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung packte er sie am Arm, drehte sie zu sich und drückte ihr seine Lippen auf den Mund, während er sie mit einem Arm fest an sich presste. Die andere Hand vergrub er in ihren Haaren und sorgte so dafür, dass sie sich nicht aus dem Kuss lösen konnte.

Unnachgiebig drang seine Zunge in ihren Mund und obwohl er es nicht wollte, erregte es ihn, dass sie sich wehrte, versuchte von ihm wegzukommen. Nach ein paar, für beide beinahe endlos erscheinenden, Sekunden ließ er von ihrem Mund ab und nahm die Hände von ihr. Gerade wollte er sich nun endlich in sein Labor begeben, als er eine schallende Ohrfeige bekam.

Das „Au" entfuhr ihm, bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte. Stand er Voldemort gegenüber, ertrug er klaglos alle Schmerzen, aber dieses Mädchen hatte ihn unvorbereitet erwischt. Niemals hatte er damit gerechnet, dass sie das tun würde. Eigentlich sollte er wütend auf sie sein und ein Teil von ihm war es auch, aber ein anderer lächelte innerlich über sich selbst. Von einem Mädchen geschlagen ...

Und das in seinem Alter!

„Miss Granger, so hatte ich mir das nicht vorgestellt. Wenn ich auf Schläge stehen würde, hätte ich mich nicht für Sie entschieden, sondern für eine Slytherin. Lassen Sie das in Zukunft.", zischte er.

Erstaunt sah Hermine, die nun langsam begriff, was sie da eben getan hatte, ihren Lehrer an. Er sprach so neutral, so beherrscht. Viel eher hätte sie erwartet, dass er sie jetzt auch schlagen würde. Aber nein, alles was er tat, war sie mit seinen dunklen Augen anzufunkeln und ihr einen seiner gefürchteten Sprüche um die Ohren zu hauen.

Snape drehte sich um und ließ sie stehen, wo sie war. Wenn sie beschloss, es sei auf dem Gang doch zu unbequem oder zu kalt zum schlafen, würde sie ihm schon folgen. Wenn nicht, dann ... ach egal! Sollte sie doch zusehen, wo sie blieb. So hatte er es sich nicht vorgestellt, als er sie ausgewählt hatte. Eher hatte er erwartet, sie würde ihm ein kleines bisschen dankbar sein, vielleicht sogar entgegenkommend. Aber so war das nun mal mit Erwartungen. Die wurden nur allzu gern enttäuscht.

In diesem Augenblick erreichte er seine Räume und trat durch die Tür. Ob er sie ein paar Minuten offen lassen sollte, damit sie hinein kam? Ja, das war wohl besser so.

Snape ging hinüber zum Kamin und entfachte das Feuer, bereitete sich einen Schwarzen Tee zu und warf schließlich mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung seine Lehrerrobe über die Sessellehne. Wie sehr er diese Räume vermisst hatte! Was heute auch immer im Sinne des Ordens schief gegangen war, er freute sich wieder hier zu sein.

Hermine Granger stand unterdessen noch immer auf dem Gang zum Kerker. Das alles war ein Albtraum. Hier war sie nun und überlegte ernstlich ihrem gefürchteten Zaubertranklehrer freiwillig in seine Räume zu folgen, kurz nachdem er ihr einen Kuss aufgezwungen hatte. Viel schlimmer noch – kurz nachdem sie ihn, nicht gerade kraftlos, geohrfeigt hatte. Sie schlang die Arme fest um sich selbst. Obwohl sie eine Robe trug, war ihr hier draußen kalt. Die Gänge waren selbst im Sommer nicht gerade warm, aber jetzt war es gerade mal Februar und es schien, als würden hier Minusgrade herrschen. Fröstelnd rieb sie sich über die Arme und beschloss, dass ihr keine andere Wahl bliebe, als Snape zu folgen.

Ihre Entscheidungsfindung hatte keine fünf Minuten gedauert und als sie auf die Tür zuschritt erwartete sie Snape drinnen so vorzufinden, wie er da gerade hineinspaziert war, nämlich in schwerer Robe und mit finsterem Gesichtsausdruck, doch stattdessen saß er mit sehr entspannter Körperhaltung in einem Sessel, in einer Hand ein kleines grünes Buch und in der anderen eine Teetasse.

Leise schlich sie hinein und schloss hinter sich die Tür. Er sah nicht zu ihr hinüber und Hermine meinte schon, die Aufmerksamkeit noch nicht auf sich gelenkt zu haben, doch er sprach sie an, als sie sich seiner Sitzgelegenheit näherte. „Wie es scheint haben Sie wohl doch vor, heute Nacht nicht im Gang zu schlafen."

Hermine erwiderte nichts. Nach all den sie überfahrenden Ereignissen des heutigen Tages hatte sie nicht vor, alles noch schlimmer zu machen, indem sie sich von ihm provozieren ließ. Sie stand nur still da und harrte der Dinge, die er wohl noch über sie oder zu ihr sagen würde.

Lange musste sie nicht darauf warten, dass er seinen nächsten Schlag austeilte. „Nun, Miss Granger, wollen Sie sich nicht vielleicht auf meinen Schoss setzten? Das Stehen muss doch nach diesem langen Tag furchtbar anstrengend sein."

„Nicht anstrengend genug, um mich auf Ihren Schoss zu setzen, PROFESSOR!" Das letzte Wort spie sie regelrecht aus, in der Hoffnung, sein Titel würde ihn daran erinnern, dass er trotz allem immer noch ihr Lehrer war.

Snape sah sie nicht an, sondern grinste still in sich hinein. Es war ja nicht so, dass er ihr wirklich an die Wäsche wollte, aber es machte ihm einen unwahrscheinlichen Spaß sie zu reizen und sie hatte eine Abreibung verdient, nachdem sie ihn vorhin geschlagen hatte. Wenn er schon nicht den Spaß mit ihr haben konnte, für den er sie erhalten hatte, dann musste er sich auf andere Weise mit ihr unterhalten. Das hieß genauer, sie würde ihn unterhalten. Auf die eine oder andere Art. Das vorhin war ja schon mal ein Anfang gewesen. Kein schmerzfreier, aber ein Anfang. „Hinsetzen, Granger! Und zwar hier her. Auf meinen Schoss! JETZT!"

„Nein!" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor sich. Niemals würde sie sich freiwillig zu ihm begeben. Niemals! Hermine wusste sehr genau, warum sie hier war, dass er ihr heute vielleicht das Leben, zumindest aber ihre Zukunft gerettet hatte, aber nichts und niemand würde sie dazu bringen, sich freiwillig zu ihm zu bewegen.

Plötzlich stand er vor ihr und zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf sie. „Ach nein? Und was denkst Du wohl, warum Du hier bist? Um dumm rum zustehen? Du wirst mir gehorchen und zwar jedem einzelnen Befehl. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Sie zitterte plötzlich, als ihr klar wurde, welche Gewalt dieser Tyrann von einem Menschen, jetzt über sie hatte. Der auf sie gerichtete Zauberstab machte ihr das in aller Deutlichkeit klar und so blieb ihr nur ein geflüstertes „Ja, Sir."

„Dann leg Dich auf die Couch.", grollte er nun.

Hermine schloss resigniert die Augen. Dass er sich ihr schon so bald nähern würde, hatte sie, trotz aller schlechten Dinge, die sie ihm zutraute, nicht erwartet. Da ihr nicht die geringste Wahl blieb, wenn sie nicht als Freiwild da draußen auf den Straßen zwischen all den anderen Muggelgeborenen, herumlaufen wollte, ging sie zur Couch hinüber, zog die Schuhe aus, warf ihre Robe zu seiner über den Sessel und legte sich hin. Vorsichtshalber schloss sie die Augen. Sie musste nicht auch noch sehen, wie viel Freude es ihm bereitete, sie zu quälen.

Seine Schritte klangen schwer, als er sich auf sie zu bewegte. „Hier." Etwas landete hart auf ihrem Bauch und Hermine riss erschrocken die Augen wieder auf. Was sie vorfand, waren eine schwere dicke Decke und ein Kopfkissen. Was sollte denn das jetzt bitte heißen? Hatte er etwa momentan gar keine Absichten, wie sie sie sich eingeredet hatte? Eher unwahrscheinlich. Schon bei dem Kuss hatte sie spüren können, wie sehr es ihn erregt hatte.

Dennoch gab es die Chance, dass er sie heute in Ruhe lassen würde und so deckte sie sich in Windeseile zu. Es war schon spät, sie war müde und auch wenn ihre Situation mehr als unangenehm, wenn nicht sogar grausam war, lastete doch die Müdigkeit so schwer auf ihr, dass sie die Augen nicht mehr lange würde aufhalten können. Eingemummelt bis zur Nasenspitze schloss sie wieder die Augen und betete noch einem Moment innerlich, dass er einfach den Raum verlassen würde.

TBC

Bitte wundert euch nicht, dass Snape immer mal zwischen „Hermine" und „Granger" und „Miss Granger" wechselt. Das wird noch öfter so sein und hat mit Achtung, Vertrauen, Distanz halten und einem Haufen anderer Gefühle zu tun. Im nächsten Kapitel erfahrt ihr, wieso Hermine bei Snape ist und wie es dazu kommen konnte.


	2. Beförderung

Jessi: Hermines Verhalten ist in der Situation, in der sie ist, ganz normal. Wie es dazu kam, dass sie jetzt auf Snapes Couch schläft, erfährst Du heute.

Miyao: Du willst einen gemeineren Snape? Kannst Du kriegen. Nicht sofort, aber schon sehr bald.

**2. Beförderung**

Snape tat ihr den Gefallen, auch wenn sie davon schon nichts mehr mitbekam, weil sie noch in der Sekunde eingeschlafen war, in der sie die Augen zugemacht hatte. Leise ging er hinüber ins Bad, stellte sich unter die Dusche und dachte über diesen merkwürdigen Tag nach.

Schon beim Aufwachen hatte er gewusst, dass es kein guter Tag werden würde. Wie konnte es auch anders sein, wenn das erste, was man spürte ein heftiger Schmerz am Todessermahl war? Er war aus dem Bett gesprungen und hatte sich nur schnell die notwendigsten Sachen übergeworfen, bevor er aus seinem Versteck über den Kamin nach Hogsmeade gereist und von dort zu Voldemort appariert war. Seit Dumbledores Tod und Potters Verschwinden hatte der Dunkle Lord sehr viel an Macht gewonnen. Sehr zu Snapes Missfallen.

Er war einer der ersten Todesser die eintrafen. Voldemort erschien diesmal nicht erst, als alle anwesend waren, sondern er hatte wohl auf sie gewartet. Als er Snape sah, warf er ihm einen undeutbaren Blick zu, der diesen sehr beunruhigt hatte. Endlich, als Snape schon befürchtete, nicht länger im nassen Gras knien zu können, da hatte Voldemort seine Stimme erhoben und verkündet, dass heute der erste Tag seines Sieges angebrochen sei.

Zustimmendes Gemurmel war aus den Reihen der Todesser zu hören gewesen und Voldemort hatte ihnen bedeutet sich zu erheben. Dann war er an ihnen allen vorbei geschritten und einem nach dem anderen, durch die silberne Maske hindurch, in die Augen gestarrt.

Bei ihm, bei dem gerade erst in den inneren Kreis zurückgekehrten Zaubertränkemeister, war er dann endgültig stehen geblieben und hatte ihm die Maske vom Gesicht gezogen. „Sssnape, mein lieber treuer Anhänger. Weißt Du, welch große Dienste Du mir in letzter Zeit geleistet hast?"

„Nein, mein Lord." Es war natürlich nicht die Wahrheit, aber Demut war in Gegenwart des Dunklen Lord oftmals lebenswichtig. Er wusste sehr genau, warum man ihn wieder im inneren Kreis aufgenommen hatte, nachdem er lange Jahre über keinen Zutritt dazu hatte. Die Ermordung Dumbledores hatte das bewirkt und nichts und niemand zweifelte momentan an seiner Position als rechte Hand des personifizierten Bösen. Was Snape aber nicht wusste, war, welchen Dienst er ihm weiterhin geleistet haben sollte. Er war sich keiner Schützenhilfe für Voldemort bewusst.

Jener drehte sich gerade von ihm weg und hin zur Menge. Mit Triumph in der Stimme verkündete er. „Ab heute ist Hogwarts unser! Severus Snape wurde vor zwei Stunden offiziell zum Direktor der Schule ernannt."

Severus hatte darauf hin nicht verhindern können, scharf einzuatmen. Direktor von Hogwarts? Albus Nachfolger? Wurde er denn nicht mehr vom Ministerium gejagt? Konnte er sich nun vielleicht wieder frei bewegen? Tausende Fragen schossen ihm gleichzeitig durch den Kopf. Eine schien ihm jedoch wichtiger, als alle anderen. Wenn er neuer Direktor werden würde, was war dann mit Minerva geschehen?

Seine Überlegungen mussten zurückstehen, da Voldemort, ungerührt von Snapes so offensichtlichen Fragen, weiter sprach. „Im Ministerium hat man endlich eingesehen, dass Dumbledores Tod wohl offensichtlich ein unglücklicher Zufall war." Die Meute und gezwungenermaßen auch Severus, lachten. „Unser Zaubertränkemeister wurde rehabilitiert und befördert. Er hat zudem vom Bildungsministerium den Auftrag bekommen, die Schule von Unwürdigen zu säubern."

An dieser Stelle gefror Severus Snape das Blut in den Adern. Die Schule säubern? Sollte das gemeint sein, was er befürchtete?

Voldemorts schneidende Stimme erklang wieder. „Auch im Ministerium hat man nun endlich verstanden, dass die Zukunft der Zaubergesellschaft nur bei den reinblutigen Kindern, Jugendlichen aber auch Lehrern liegen kann. Snape wird deshalb die Aufgabe erhalten, die Schule von allem nichtreinen Blut zu säubern und entsprechende Lehrer einzustellen, die die Meinung des Ministeriums teilen."

Danach war alles so schnell gegangen. Die anderen Todesser durften sich entfernen und er stand auf einmal allein Voldemort gegenüber. Mit aller Kraft hatte er die negativen Empfindungen, die ihn deshalb überkamen, zurückgedrängt und sich unterwürfig verhalten.

Schon zwei Stunden später saß er in Albus Dumbledores ehemaligem Büro und entließ einen Lehrer nach dem anderen. Nur die Professoren Sinistra, Sprout und Hooch durften bleiben. Die einen, weil sie reinblütig, die andere, weil sie unwichtig genug waren. Voldemorts Instruktionen waren bezüglich des Lehreraustausches mehr als eindeutig gewesen. Für die wichtigen Fächer durften nur noch reinblütige Lehrer angestellt werden, die mit den Todessern symphatiesierten.

‚Wie lächerlich! Eigentlich müsste ich mich selbst entlassen.', hatte er gedacht und als nächstes Minerva McGonagall zu sich gebeten. Sie war ein Halbblut, wie er selbst, wenn er das auch niemals jemandem anvertrauen würde.

Minerva McGonagalls Gesicht war verkniffen gewesen, als sie sich gegenüber saßen. Er hatte einige Andeutungen gemacht, dass er nicht freiwillig hier war, ebenso, wie er versucht hatte ihr klarzumachen, dass er Albus nur auf dessen eigenes Geheiß hin getötet hatte, aber beides wollte sie nicht hören. Severus nahm es ihr nicht übel. Wären die Rollen vertauscht gewesen, hätte er sich nicht anders verhalten. Im Gegenteil. Vermutlich hätte er sich sogar weniger gut im Griff gehabt. Sie war so viele Jahre mit Albus befreundet gewesen und nichts und niemand würde sie davon überzeugen können, dass ihr guter alter Freund freiwillig in den Tod gegangen war, um die Zukunft zu retten.

Es war bei weitem einfacher ihn für einen Mord verantwortlich zu machen, als an Albus zu zweifeln. Nun, das war nichts Neues. Eigentlich hatte er gewusst, wie es werden würde, seit er diesen furchtbaren unbrechbaren Schwur abgelegt hatte. Auch nach so langer Zeit fragte er sich ständig noch, ob es nicht eine andere Möglichkeit gegeben hätte. Eine bei der Albus noch leben könnte. Eine bei der Harry Potter, die Hoffnung der Zaubergesellschaft, nicht verschwunden wäre.

Severus hatte leise geseufzte, als Minerva mit einem Knall hinter sich die Tür zufallen ließ. Was er auch gesagt oder angedeutet hatte, ihre Stimmung hatte es nicht gerade positiv beeinflusst. Aber auch das war kein Wunder. Sie, genau wie der Rest der Lehrer, hatte noch am gleichen Tag das Gebäude verlassen müssen.

Doch nicht nur sie, auch die Schüler waren zu einem nicht unerheblichen Teil, der Schule verwiesen worden. Der Hogwartsexpress brachte über die Hälfte der aktuellen Jahrgangsstufen zurück zu ihren Eltern. Sie alle hatten einen Brief bei sich, der besagte, nicht reinblütige Kinder seien auf Hogwarts nicht länger erwünscht. Severus wollte sich die kommende Protestwelle der Eltern lieber nicht vorstellen.

Doch wahrscheinlich würde er davon gar nichts zu spüren bekommen. Da war irgendwer im Ministerium, der nicht nur einfach auf Voldemorts Seite stand, sondern auch verdammt viel Einfluss haben musste. Vielleicht war es Voldemort sogar tatsächlich gelungen sich den Zaubereiminister in irgendeiner Form gefügig zu machen.

Wie sonst war zu erklären, dass es plötzlich einen Erlass gab, der alle Schlamm- und Halbblüter quasi vom öffentlichen Leben ausschloss? Wie sonst war es möglich, dass ein gejagter Mörder, wie er einer war, plötzlich rehabilitiert war, von einem Tag auf den anderen sogar die bekannteste Zauberschule leitete? Wie sonst konnte es sein, dass seit heute ein Gesetz existierte, dass gar allen Todessern Amnestie gewährte?

Er drehte sich im Bett auf die andere Seite und sah hinauf zu dem kleinen Fenster, durch das das Licht des Vollmondes drang. Aber auch in dieser Position konnte er nicht einschlafen und so wälzte er sich noch endlos lange hin und her, bis seine Gedanken letztlich bei Hermine Granger landeten. Das Mädchen lag jetzt da draußen auf seiner Couch und schlief. Für den Moment stellte sie kein Problem dar, aber was er ab morgen mit ihr machen sollte, konnte er sich wirklich nicht vorstellen.

In einem Anflug von … von, ja was eigentlich? … es musste wohl Wahnsinn gewesen sein, hatte er Voldemort gebeten sie hier behalten zu dürfen. Der hatte nur ein äußerst hässliches Lachen gelacht und ihn gefragt wofür, ohne die Frage wirklich beantwortet haben zu wollen. Ja, er hatte es ihm erlaubt, sogar ohne Bedingungen zu stellen. Es schien wirklich ein guter Tag für den Dunklen Lord gewesen zu sein, wenn er derart freigiebig solche Geschenke verteilte.

Snape hatte Hermine also nicht mit dem Rest der Nicht-Reinblütler der Schule verwiesen, sondern sie zu sich gerufen und ihr erklärt, sie könne bleiben, wenn sie zu seiner persönlichen Assistentin werden würde.

Hermine hatte schwer geschluckt, es abgelehnt und war schon halb aus der Tür, als er ihr mitteilte. „Du kannst gehen, aber da draußen dürfte es in Zukunft unsicherer sein, als an meiner Seite." Auch das hatte sie nicht umgestimmt, doch der Hinweis darauf, er würde zulassen, dass sie weiterhin am Unterricht teilnahm und ihren Abschluss machen könne, hatte eine Kehrtwendung ihrerseits bewirkt.

Als er sie dann jedoch aufgefordert hatte, mit ihm in den Kerker zu gehen, da wollte sie ihre Meinung noch mal ändern und als er ihr klargemacht hatte, dass sie in den Augen jedes Lehrers und jedes Mitschülers eine Art Spielzeug für ihn war und ab jetzt stets an seiner Seite sein würde, brach sie in Tränen aus.

Wie seltsam für eine junge Frau, die doch schon so viel Schlimmeres mitgemacht hatte! Doch seit Ronald Weasley und Harry – ich rette die ganze Welt – Potter sich klammheimlich ohne sie auf den Weg gemacht hatten, um die restlichen Horkruxe zu zerstören, da war sie nicht mehr der gleiche Mensch wie früher. Die zwei hatten es tatsächlich fertig gebracht ihrem Selbstwertgefühl einen tiefen Riss beizubringen. Noch immer schien sie zu glauben, dieses dummen Jungen hielten sie nicht für gut genug ihnen zu helfen.

Nach seiner eigenen werten Vorstellung hatten diese beiden Hohlköpfe sie nur schützen wollen, indem sie sie nicht mitnahmen. Aber wie um alles in der Welt machte man das einer Siebzehnjährigen klar, die gerade am Boden zerstört war, weil man sie in seine Wohnung bringen wollte und musste? Severus ließ es bleiben und hatte sie den ganzen Weg nur vor sich her geschoben, mit dem Erfolg, dass ihr Schluchzen und Heulen mehr und mehr zugenommen hatte. Irgendwann hatte er es nicht mehr ausgehalten und sie aufgefordert ihn anzusehen. War er denn wirklich so furchtbar, dass sie nicht einmal das ohne Angst in den Augen konnte?

‚Dummes Mädchen!' hatte er gedacht, als sie sich von ihm abwandte und sie mit einer Mischung aus Wut, Gier und Hilflosigkeit zu sich heran- und in einen erzwungenen Kuss gezogen. Warum war ihm bisher nicht wirklich klar gewesen, aber es schien wohl an der Zeit zu sein, sich einzugestehen, dass er sie nicht nur wegen ihrer Wissbegier und ihren Noten hier behalten hatte.

Severus Snape mochte Hermine Granger. Nicht die aufmüpfige und Nerven raubende Schülerin, nicht das Mädchen, was Teil des goldenen Trios war, nicht den Bücherwurm, der stets in der Bibliothek seine Nachmittage verbrachte, aber er mochte Hermine Granger, die junge Frau.

Wieder mal drehte er sich auf die andere Seite und seufzte. Damit hatte er beim Aufwachen heute Morgen, in etwas genau so sehr gerechnet, wie mit der Tatsache, dass er noch am gleichen Tag Direktor von Hogwarts werden würde. Und ehrlich gesagt war ihm gerade nicht klar, was schwieriger werden würde: Direktor einer Schule zu sein, die quasi nur noch ein Trainingscamp für Todesser sein sollte oder mit einer Frau zusammen zu wohnen, die ihn verabscheute, gerade am Leben zerbrach und wohl momentan davon ausging, dass er ihr an die Wäsche wollte.

Verdammt, was für ein verfluchter Tag!

TBC


	3. Gehorsam

Ich habe eine Bitte an alle anonymen Reviewer: Bitte gebt eure E-Mail-Adresse an, denn eigentlich darf man hier die Reviews nicht direkt beantworten. Danke!

Miyao: Danke für Dein Lob. Da schreibt es sich fast wie von selbst weiter.

Jessi: Mit gemeiner Snape, meine ich, das er sich vielleicht den einen oder anderen Scherz erlaubt. Dauert aber noch ein wenig.

Ach ja: FF net verschickt mal wieder keine Alerts, also wundert euch nicht über fehlende Reviewantworten. Die werden dann wieder erst verschickt, wenn das System wieder läuft.

**3. Gehorsam**

Als Snape erwachte zog frischer Kaffeeduft durch sein Schlafzimmer. Die Tür zum Wohnbereich war ein Stück weit aufgeschoben und er konnte hören, dass irgendwer dort drüben herumwerkelte. Für eine Sekunde überlegte er, ob er den Hauselfen anschreien sollte, erinnerte sich dann aber an Hermine und den ganzen verdammten gestrigen Tag.

„Miss Granger?" Seine Stimme krächzte ein wenig.

„Ja, Professor?" Unschlüssig stand sie in der Tür und sah ihn ängstlich an. Dass er sie in der vergangenen Nacht in Ruhe gelassen hatte, schrieb sie nachträglich nur seiner Müdigkeit zu und ihr stand deutlich die Angst vor ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Komm rein, Hermine und setz Dich her." Er selbst setzte sich im Bett auf und machte ihr so viel Platz, dass sie sich würde hinsetzen können. Doch Hermine stand noch immer im Türrahmen und betrachtete mit einer Mischung aus ungewollter Faszination und Angst den nackten mit Narben übersäten Oberkörper ihres Lehrers.

„Nun komm schon her, ich beiße nicht!" Leiser und zum Glück von Hermine ungehört, setzte er hinzu. „Jedenfalls meistens nicht."

Hermine trat zwei Schritte in den Raum hinein, machte aber keine Anstalten, sich näher an das Bett zu begeben. Snape zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und deutete noch einmal neben sich.

Sie trat noch ein kleines Stück näher, doch dann half alle Gestik und Mimik nichts mehr, näher kam sie nicht.

„Komm! Hier! Her! Sofort! Ich zähle bis drei. Eins …" Eigentlich wollte er ihr ja nur sagen, dass sie keine Angst vor ihm zu haben brauchte, aber so hatte er sich das weiß Gott nicht vorgestellt.

Bevor er bei jedoch bei drei angelangt war, saß Hermine auf der äußersten Kante seines Bettes und versuchte sich krampfhaft eine Haltung zu bewahren, in der sie jederzeit aufspringen konnte.

Snape schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn er in den Spiegel sah, fand er einen meist recht annehmbaren Anblick vor. Nicht schön, aber doch erträglich. In den Augen von Hermine musste er jedoch mindestens ein Troll, wenn nicht gar ein Drache sein.

„Was glaubst Du, warum Du hier bist?" Er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen diese Frage zu stellen, obwohl der die Antwort längst kannte.

Hermine schwieg.

„Wird das jetzt immer so sein, dass ich Dich viermal auffordern muss etwas zu sagen oder zu tun?"

Ein leichtes Kopfschütteln war ihre einzige Antwort und selbst die war ganz offensichtlich das Gegenteil von dem, was ihr Körper aus einem Impuls heraus hatte antworten wollen. So ging das nicht weiter. Sie zu necken war gestern schön und gut gewesen und der Kuss war bemerkenswert, wenn auch nicht freiwillig, aber wenn er sie jetzt nicht beruhigte, würde er Tag und Nacht einen Teenager um sich haben, der vor Angst fast umkam. Kein erstrebenswerter Zustand.

„Hör mir jetzt gut zu, Hermine. Was immer Du glaubst, warum Du hier bist, ist nicht richtig."

Keine Reaktion.

„Du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben. Ich werde Dich nicht anfassen. Ich werde Dir überhaupt nichts tun, außer Dir ab und an eine zusätzliche Aufgabe zu geben. Du bist meine persönliche Assistentin, nicht meine Gefangene, auch wenn es nach außen hin anders aussehen muss."

Erst jetzt fand Hermine ihre Sprache wieder. „Was sollte dann gestern …"

Severus ließ sie nicht aussprechen. „Was der Kuss sollte? Ich wollte einfach nur, dass Du aufhörst zu heulen. Das war alles. Vergiss ihn und vergiss, was Du befürchtet hast. Es ist Unsinn." Damit war das Thema für ihn beendet. Sie war schließlich ein intelligenter Mensch und würde wohl in der Lage sein, diese einfache Information zu verarbeiten.

Doch so einfach war das gar nicht. Hermine saß noch immer auf den Bett, als er die Beine aus demselben schwang und ins Bad ging. Sie starrte ihm nachdenklich nach und überdachte, was er in den letzten 24 Stunden gesagt und getan hatte.

Da gab es Teile, die einfach nicht zusammen passten. Dieser Kuss von gestern. Was immer er auch sagen mochte, sie hatte gespürt, wie sehr es ihn angemacht hatte. Und dann diese dummen Sprüche. War das alles nur ein großer böser Scherz? Nein! Sie war doch nicht blöd. Snape mochte ihr einreden wollen, dass es so war, aber soweit konnte sie die Realität gerade noch erkennen.

Im Badezimmer wurde in diesem Moment die Dusche abgestellt und hektisch sprang Hermine auf. Er sollte sie ganz bestimmt nicht noch auf seinem Bett sitzen sehen, wenn er da wieder raus kam. Am Ende dachte er vielleicht noch, dass sie auf ihn wartete.

Schnell war Hermine wieder im Wohnzimmer und betrachtete das Tablett, was der Hauself vorhin gebracht hatte. Hermine war ein paar Minuten durch den Raum gelaufen und hatte krampfhaft überlegt, ob oder wie sie Snape wecken sollte. Außerdem waren ihr ganz nebenher noch tausend andere Dinge durch den Kopf gegangen. Eines davon war, wie sie aus dieser ganzen Sache hier unbeschadet wieder raus kam.

Ja verdammt, wie wollte gern ihren Schulabschluss machen und ja, sie hatte außerhalb dieser Schule nur noch ihre Eltern, aber wie zur Hölle war sie denn in Snapes Wohnung gelangt? Seufzend setzte sie sich wieder auf die Couch und zog die Decke um sich. Ihr war nicht kalt, aber ihr Körper schrie geradezu nach jedem Schutzschild, den er bekommen konnte. In den Kamin starrend saß sie eine Weile da und grübelte über alles und nichts.

Severus Snape trat aus der Dusche, entließ die entstandenen Nebelschwaden hinaus in die kalte Frühlingsluft und betrachtete sich schließlich im Spiegel. Dazu hatte er wirklich lange keine Gelegenheit gehabt. Genau gesagt nicht, seit er Albus getötet hatte. Das Versteck, in dem er nahezu ein dreiviertel Jahr gehaust hatte, war nicht mit Luxusgütern wie Spiegeln oder auch nur einem ordentlichen Badezimmer ausgestattet gewesen. Nun war er endlich wieder in seinem Zuhause und das war eines der wenigen guten Dinge, die seit gestern morgen geschehen waren. Außer der Tatsache einen gewissen Luxus und seine Bewegungsfreiheit zurückerlangt zu haben, war da nur noch die Tatsache, dass er hier in Hogwarts einen nicht unwesentlichen Einfluss auf die Schüler ausüben konnte. Noch wusste er nicht wie, aber das würde sich sicherlich ergeben.

Nach dem Rasieren und Anziehen fühlte er sich wie neugeboren und betrat mit sichtlich guter Laune das Wohnzimmer. Diese sank jedoch rapide, als sein Blick auf Hermine fiel. Für ein paar Minuten hatte er sie aus seinen Gedanken verdrängt gehabt. Verdammt, was um alles in der Welt sollte er mit ihr nur anfangen? Da hatte er sich in eine schöne Sackgasse manövriert! Obwohl: Es war ihm allemal lieber sie hier bei sich zu haben und sie beschäftigen zu müssen, als sie da draußen bedroht zu wissen. Wenn er in die nahe Zukunft sah, konnte er sich ganz gut vorstellen, was Voldemort noch alles plante. Vermutlich würden die Muggelgeborenen und auch die Halbblüter in den nächsten Jahren nicht viel zu lachen habe. Es war schade, dass er keinen Weg sah, das zu verhindern, aber es war nicht zu ändern. Vielleicht würde sich ja irgendwann eine Möglichkeit ergeben, den Dunklen Lord zu stürzen, oder zumindest Potter dabei zu helfen, jetzt aber war daran leider nicht zu denken.

Snape war inzwischen am Tisch angelangt und hatte sich gesetzt. Seine Schülerin hingegen saß noch immer auf dem Sofa und starrte ins Leere. Er verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Haben Sie keinen Hunger, Miss Granger oder sind Sie sich nur zu fein, um mit mir zu speisen?"

Hermine erschrak ein wenig, als er sie ansprach, fing sich aber sofort wieder. „Keinen Hunger, Professor." Schon wendete sie sich wieder ab.

„Und was soll das werden? Ein Hungerstreik? Sehen Sie gefälligst zu, dass Sie sich hier hinsetzen und dann essen Sie!"

Ein leichtes Kopfschütteln, war ihre einzige Antwort.

Snape wurde langsam wütend. Was sollte denn dieses Theater? Hatte er ihr nicht gesagt, dass es ihr bei ihm an nichts mangeln würde? Hatte er ihr nicht vorhin deutlich gemacht, dass er ihr nichts Böses wollte? Was, verdammt noch mal, erwartete sie denn?

„MISS GRANGER, wenn Sie sich nicht sofort an diesen Tisch setzen, werde ich Sie persönlich herzerren und das wird Ihnen keinen Spaß machen!", donnerte er.

TBC

Snape versucht ja, ganz verträglich zu sein, aber mit den beiden ist es nicht gerade einfach. Was wohl als nächstes passiert? Nun, die beiden bekommen „Neue Aufgaben", wie auch der Kapitelname schon verspricht.


	4. Neue Aufgaben

Jessi: Na wenn Du keine E-Mail hast, antworte ich halt weiter hier. Snapes soziale Kompetenz war nie sonderlich groß. Beinahe ein Jahr ohne menschlichen Kontakt hat es nicht besser gemacht. Doch irgendwann lernt er schon noch, wie er sich Hermine gegenüber verhalten muss.

Miyao: Snape hat noch nicht einmal damit angefangen gemein zu sein. Allerdings startet er heute einen ersten Versuch. Später trifft Hermine natürlich auch auf ihre Mitschüler und die Lehrer. Doch letztere muss Snape erst einmal einstellen.

**4. Neue Aufgaben**

Mit zitternden Knien erhob sie Hermine und leistete seinem Befehl Folge. Im Geiste schalt sie sich selbst, warum sie auch nicht gleich zu ihm gegangen war. Es war doch nur ein verdammtes Frühstück und wenn sie auch keinen Appetit hatte, ein oder zwei Bissen hätte sie schon herunterwürgen können. Ohne ihren Lehrer anzusehen setzte sie sich und starrte nun auf den Tisch.

Snape rief einen Hauself herbei, der ein zweites Gedeck auflegte. Er goss ihr Kaffee ein und forderte sie auf zu essen. Widerwillig nahm sie eine Scheibe Toast und beschmierte sie mit Frischkäse und Marmelade. Noch viel widerwilliger biss sie hinein, aber immerhin aß sie.

Als beide fertig waren, stellte Snape seine Tasse klirrend zurück auf die Untertasse und forderte dann mit lauter fester Stimme Hermines Aufmerksamkeit.

„Miss Granger, ich möchte, dass Sie mir jetzt gut zuhören! Sie sind sicherlich in keiner Lage, in der man mit Ihnen tauschen möchte."

Oh, wie sehr stimmte Hermine ihm da innerlich zu! „Sie müssen aber mit dieser Situation leben und glauben Sie mir, Sie werden mir noch dankbar sein, dass Sie hier sein dürfen. Ich verlange deswegen nichts mehr und nichts weniger, als dass Sie sich nach dem richten, was ich Ihnen sage. Es wird so schon nicht leicht, gemeinsam in diesen Räumen zu wohnen, deshalb werden Sie es uns nicht noch schwerer machen, indem Sie ungehorsam sind. Sie werden tun, was ich Ihnen sage und wann ich es Ihnen sage! Haben Sie das verstanden!"

Seine Schülerin sah ihn mit großen Augen an und nickte nur. Snape hatte augenblicklich den Eindruck sie noch mehr verschüchtert zu haben, aber zurücknehmen konnte er seine Worte nun auch nicht mehr.

„Gut, dann gehen Sie jetzt in mein Privatlabor." Er deutete auf eine Tür, von der Hermine bis eben nicht gewusst hatte, was sich dahinter verbarg. „Dort werden Sie die untersten zwei Schubladen meines Schreibtisches aufräumen. Sie enthalten Notizen und Proben von mehreren Experimenten. Ordnen Sie sie. Beschreiben Sie die Beschaffenheit der Proben und prüfen Sie, ob die Dokumentationen dazu vollständig sind. Damit werden Sie eine Weile beschäftigt sein."

Snape klopfte sich geistig gerade selbst auf die Schulter. Auch wenn er erst einen Tag wieder hier war, so waren ihm doch gerade wieder die Experimente eingefallen, die er vor vielen Monaten aus Unlust einfach aufgegeben hatte. Es war weder etwas Interessantes noch Neues dabei herausgekommen, aber immerhin hatte er nun eine Beschäftigung für Granger.

Hermine war augenblicklich aufgestanden und bereits an der Tür, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte und fragte. „Sir, Sie sagten gestern, dass ich weiterhin am Unterricht teilnehmen darf. Haben Sie es sich anders überlegt?" Ihre Stimme klang angstvoll. Sie befürchtete, man könne ihr das Einzige wegnehmen, was ihrem Leben derzeit noch etwas Halt gab, den Unterricht.

Tief atmete Snape ein und aus, um ruhig zu bleiben. Wenn er gewusst hätte, wie anstrengend es würde, sie hier zu haben, hätte er sie wahrscheinlich doch lieber ihrem Schicksal überlassen. „Nein, Miss Granger, dass habe ich nicht, aber da ich heute erst einige Lehrer zu Vorstellungsgesprächen einladen muss, wird der Unterricht für die kommenden Tage ausfallen. Nach dem Wochenende geht es weiter, dann werden auch Sie den Unterricht wieder besuchen."

Erleichterung machte sich bei Hermine breit und schnell verschwand sie in seinem Labor, bevor er diese wieder kaputt machen konnte.

Snape seufzte nun ebenfalls vor Erleichterung, als seine Schülerin den Raum verließ. Es war recht anstrengend, ihr die ganze Zeit vorzuspielen, er habe die Situation völlig unter Kontrolle. Früher war ihm das immer so leicht gefallen. Noch vor einen Jahr war er nie in Gefahr geraten jemals von einem dummen kleinen Schüler durchschaut zu werden. Nun aber lebte er mit Hermine Granger unter einem Dach und da sah die Sache schon ganz anders aus.

Vermutlich würde er sich mit der Zeit daran gewöhnen, aber bis dahin gedachte er sie auf Abstand zu halten. Laborarbeit ihrerseits war ein gutes Mittel dazu.

Während Hermine sich mit – selbst für sie ersichtlich – äußerst langweiligen und ebenso nichts sagenden Experimenten herumschlug, machte sich Snape daran neues Lehrpersonal für die beinahe verwaiste Schule zu finden. Auch wenn es nun nicht mehr eine solche Vielzahl von Kindern und Jugendlichen hier gab, wie zu früheren Zeiten, so reichten doch trotz allem fünf Lehrer, von denen einer auch noch ein Geist war, nicht aus, um die Bande im Griff zu haben und zudem auch noch den Unterrichtsstoff vermitteln zu können.

Snape schrieb also Briefe an einige Zeitungen, die am nächsten Tag erscheinen sollten. Wenn alles so lief, wie er, oder besser noch Voldemort, es sich vorstellte, würde am Nachmittag des folgenden Tages eine ganze Bewerberschar für die offenen Posten am Portal stehen.

Bis dahin war jedoch noch viel Zeit und die wollte totgeschlagen werden. Snape spürte kein besonderes Bedürfnis die Zeit in Hermines Nähe zu verbringen und ihr und sich weiteres Unwohlsein zu bescheren. Ebenso hatte er keine Lust sich die Schüler oder die Schule selbst näher zu betrachten. Hier hatte sich wohl kaum etwas Wesentliches verändert.

Stattdessen zog es ihn nach draußen auf die Ländereien. In den letzten Monaten hatte er eingesperrt auf wenigen Quadratmetern gelebt. Zu Beginn war zumindest noch Draco bei ihm gewesen, aber da er nicht des Mordes beschuldigt wurde, konnten seine Eltern ihn schnell wieder zu sich holen und Snape war allein in einer zugigen alten Bruchbude zurückgeblieben. Zaubern war so gut wie nicht möglich gewesen, denn er musste immer Angst haben, dass das Ministerium ihn ortete. Nun manchmal, wenn er es nicht länger ausgehalten hatte, wandte er einige Reinigungssprüche auf sich an. Dies und die Apparationen zu Voldemort, waren die einzigen Gelegenheiten gewesen, bei denen er gespürt hatte, dass er kein gewöhnlicher Vagabund war.

Das Gefühl ein Mörder zu sein, hatte ihn jedoch in all der Zeit nie verlassen.

Dieser Gedanke durchzog seinen Geist auch, als er die Schule umrundete und irgendwann vor der Stelle stand, an der Dumbledore gestorben war.

Albus! Sein Mentor! Sein langjähriger Freund und manchmal auch Kritiker! Der Mann, dem er es verdankte, überhaupt noch am Leben zu sein. Der Mann, der ihn nicht nach Askaban geschickt hatte. Der Mann, der ihn zum Spion gemacht hatte. Und der Mann, der ihn gezwungen hatte zu töten!

Tränen wollten sich ihren Weg bahnen, denn nach all der Zeit, die vergangen war, stand Severus Snape nun das erste Mal wieder am Ort des Geschehens, hatte das allererste Mal Zeit und Gelegenheit zu trauern, doch er ließ es nicht zu. Nicht jetzt! Niemals!

Mit langen, energischen Schritten ließ er den Ort hinter sich zurück, der letztlich sein Leben geändert hatte. Wenig später stand er vor Albus Grabmahl. Unbewusst hatte sein Weg ihn hierher geführt. Aber auch hier blieb er nur wenige Minuten stehen, verbot sich selbst noch einmal die Trauer und bohrte stattdessen nach der Wut, die er damals empfunden hatte. Die Wut, die ihn ebenfalls nie verlassen hatte, seit den Geschehnissen auf dem Turm. Oder war diese Wut sogar noch eher entstanden? Schon im Büro des Direktors, damals, als er schwören musste, es zu tun, falls nötig?

Ach, egal wie alt die Wut auch sein mochte, sie änderte ebenso nichts mehr an den Ereignissen, wie verdrängte Trauer oder die selbst zerstörerischen Vorwürfe, die er seitdem mit sich herumschleppte.

Schnellen Schrittes ging er zurück zur Schule und schlug kraftvoll die Tür hinter sich zu.

Hermine, die inzwischen mit ihrer Laborarbeit fertig war, saß lesend auf der Couch. Als Snape hereinkam zuckte sie heftig zusammen und erkannte sofort, dass es wohl besser war, ihm für heute aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie sah ihn nicht an, in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihm nicht auffallen würde und versuchte sich weiter auf das Astronomiebuch zu konzentrieren. Es gelang, zumindest bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem Snape eine weitere Tür zudonnerte. Es war die zum Labor gewesen und schon wenig später kam er heraus und schrie sie an: „Miss Granger, was bitte soll das sein? Habe ich Ihnen nicht gesagt, Sie sollen die Aufzeichnungen ergänzen? Habe ich Sie etwa mit einer zu schweren Aufgabe betraut? Für so dumm habe ich Sie gar nicht gehalten, dass Sie nicht einmal dazu fähig sind!" Er donnerte ihr die Aufzeichnungen, welche nach Hermines Ansicht inzwischen mehr als nur vollständig waren, entgegen und fuhr sie erneut an. „Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie diese Experimente bestätigen. Zweimal, wie ich es immer tue! Es kann doch nicht so schwer zu begreifen sein, dass jede Reaktion der Stoffe zweimal nachvollzogen werden muss!"

Hermine spürte den Impuls, ihm entweder an die Gurgel zu gehen, oder wahlweise aufzufahren und ihn ebenfalls anzuschreien. Beides tat sie nicht. Gerade noch rechtzeitig wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie nicht mehr nur seine Schülerin war. Ihr momentaner Status siedelte irgendwo zwischen persönlicher Assistentin und Sklavin. Sie konnte nicht von ihm weg und sie war nicht in der Lage ihn anzuschreien oder wütend zu werden. Nicht jetzt und vielleicht nie mehr.

Statt ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen, funkelte sie ihn nur aus wütenden Augen an und antwortete beinahe unterwürfig: „Ich werde morgen alle Experimente noch einmal wiederholen, wenn Sie das wünschen, Professor." Das letzte Wort hatte aie voller Abscheu hervorgewürgt. Momentan war er eher ihr Kerkermeister, als ein Professor.

Snapes Wut, die sich von Anfang an nicht wirklich auf sie bezogen hatte, verrauchte ein wenig, nach Hermines ruhiger Antwort und so grummelte er nur: „Sehen Sie zu, dass ich morgen Abend mit Ihren Aufzeichnungen zufrieden bin.", drehte sich um und verschwand in seinem Schlafzimmer.

Hermine blieb einfach sitzen und überlegte, wie sie das Zusammenleben mit diesem Mann noch länger, als ein paar Tage überleben sollte. Noch ein paar anzügliche Bemerkungen, den einen oder anderen Wutanfall oder irgendeinen dummen Befehl und sie würde ausrasten. Ganz sicher!

TBC

Im nächsten Kapitel wird Snape feststellen, dass es gar nicht so einfach ist, Lehrer zu finden, die sowohl seinen als auch Voldemorts Ansprüchen genügen.


	5. Gefährliche Experimente

Die Kapitel-Alerts und Review-Replys gehen leider immer noch nicht. Bitte wundert euch deshalb nicht, wenn ihr keine Antworten bekommen solltet. Weggeschickt sind sie alle ... Ich gebe euch zum Ausgleich und weil Snape heute schon wieder wütend wird, ein Butterbier aus. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. 

**5. Gefährliche Experimente**

Auch der nächste Tag wurde kein Zuckerschlecken für Hermine, aber immerhin konnte sie sich im Labor verkriechen und Snape somit aus dem Weg gehen. Die Nacht auf der Couch hatte ihr, wie schon am Vortag, schreckliche Kreuzschmerzen eingebracht. Als sie nachts aufgewacht war, hatte sie kurz darüber nachgedacht das große grüne Monster in ein gemütliches Bett zu verwandeln, aber die Angst, sie könne es vielleicht nicht wieder rückgängig machen und Snape würde wieder wütend werden, hielt sie davon ab.

Zumindest der Morgen war aber erbaulich gewesen. Snape schien schon längst seiner Wege gegangen zu sein, als sie erwachte. Auf dem Tisch stand noch Kaffee und reichlich Essen wartete auf sie. Da sie am Vorabend nach Snapes Geschrei nichts mehr zu sich genommen hatte, war Hermines Hunger groß und sie aß mit Appetit und genoss dabei die Ruhe. Seit sie in Snapes Räumen war, hatte sie immer das Gefühl, seine Anwesenheit schlage ihr auf den Magen. Heute Morgen war er weg und schon fühlte sie sich halbwegs wohl.

Gleich nach dem Frühstück eilte sie ins Labor und begann die tausend Versuchsreihen aufzubauen, die Snape sie zwang noch einmal durchzuführen. Hermine ärgert sich maßlos, denn sie wusste sehr genau, dass er laut seiner eigenen Aufzeichnungen bereits jede Reihe zweimal getestet hatte. Andererseits lenkte sie das hier von ihrer Situation ab und von der Angst, was sie noch alles erwarten würde.

Also war es nicht das Schlechteste, sich auf die Versuche zu konzentrieren und eine Weile zu vergessen, dass sie jetzt mit Snape zusammen lebte. Mit Snape, der Dumbledore ermordet hatte. Mit Snape, der sie grob geküsst hatte, als er die Gelegenheit dazu bekam und mit Snape, der jederzeit die Situation ausnutzen konnte.

Ein Schauer überlief Hermine, als sie diese ungewollten Gedanken durchfuhren. Allein die Vorstellung eines Snapes, der auf ihr lag und mehr wollte, verursachte ihr Übelkeit!

Sie zwang sich nach diesem gruseligen Gedanken, sich wieder auf das zu konzentrieren, was sie tat und streifte alles andere für eine Weile ab.

Severus Snape hingegen hatte gar keine Gelegenheit sich Gedanken um Hermine zumachen. Mittlerweile hatte er bereits mit sieben Lehrern Vorstellungsgespräche geführt und eigentlich waren sie seiner Ansicht nach alle nicht sonderlich geeignet. Noch hatte er die Hoffnung auf weitere brauchbarere Kandidaten, aber im Moment sah es nicht danach aus. Die Lehrer waren auf seine Anzeige im Tagespropheten hin erschienen und da hatte er entsprechende Formulierungen verwenden müssen, die darauf schließen ließen, dass er reinblütige Lehrer suche, die möglichst auch Ansichten vertraten, die Voldemorts Vorstellungen nahe kamen.

Mit dem neuen Lehrer für Verwandlung schien es nicht schlecht bestellt zu sein. Der junge Mann war zwar kaum der Kinderstube entwachsen, aber immerhin reinblütig und was viel wichtiger war, er wusste, was man nach außen hin von ihm für eine Einstellung verlangte, während er Snape gegenüber verdeutlichte, es gäbe für ihn bedeutendere Dinge, als die Abstammung eines Menschen. Er war daraufhin der einzige, den Snape - nach einer kleinen Kostprobe seiner Zauberkunst - vom Fleck weg einstellte. Für Astronomie, Kräuterkunde und den Flugunterricht, sowie natürlich für Zaubertränke brauchte er nicht nach Lehrern zu suchen, doch da blieben noch so viele andere Fächer.

Allein die Vorstellung Geschichte der Zauberei könne von einem waschechten Anhänger Voldemorts unterrichtet werden, machte ihn nervös. Er hätte Binns weiter unterrichten lassen können, denn er hatte das Schloss natürlich nicht verlassen, aber wenn er schon Lehrer austauschte, dann konnte er damit auch etwas Sinnvolles vollbringen. Bald schon würde dieses Fach nicht mehr als Schlafstunde verschrien sein. Er musste nur noch den richtigen Lehrer dafür finden.

Sein größtes Problem war aber die Besetzung der Stelle des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Früher einmal hätte er dieses Fach gern selbst unterrichtet, aber nun? Wahrscheinlich würde er sich bald gezwungen sehen, den Lehrstoff für die übrig gebliebenen Reinblüter so anzupassen, dass sie nicht mehr die Verteidigung, sondern die dunklen Künste selbst lernten. Keine sehr erbaulichen Aussichten. Die Vision von Neville Longbottom, wie er einen Cruciatus versehentlich auf einen Mitschüler, statt auf eine Versuchsmaus, lenkte, kreuzte seinen Sinn und ließ ihn zusammenfahren. Nein, dabei wollte er wirklich nicht in der Nähe sein.

Es klopfte und ein weiterer Kandidat trat ein. Professor Moswitch stellte sich höflich vor und machte auch einen ganz patenten Eindruck. Ein halbstündiges Gespräch und einige Testfragen später war er als Professor für Alte Runen eingestellt. Als er die Tür hinter sich schloss, rieb sich Snape die Schläfen und fragte sich verzweifelt, warum nur für so viele andere, weitaus wichtigere Fächer keine intelligenten, möglichst nicht zu radikalen Lehrer aufzutreiben waren.

Nach Professor Moswitch folgten noch weitere neun Vorstellungsgespräche und Snape engagierte auch weitere Lehrer, zufrieden war er jedoch nicht mit seinen Entscheidungen. Andrew Martens, neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, war zwar auf den ersten Blick nicht unsympathisch, aber das änderte sich durch seine äußerst arrogante Art sofort, wenn er den Mund aufmachte. Trotzdem hatte Snape letztlich keine Wahl. Er oder ein Anhänger Voldemorts, der für seine Grausamkeiten weithin bekannt war. Mehr Bewerber hatte es für diese Stelle nicht gegeben.

Am nächsten Tag würden noch die Vorstellungsgespräche für Wahrsagen, Arithmetik und Geschichte der Zauberei laufen und am Freitag würde er dann die Bewerber für die Stellen des Wildhüters, des Hausmeisters und der Schulheilerin sehen. Mit Beschämung dachte er daran, dass er sogar Poppy Pomfrey hatte entlassen müssen, die ihn mehr als einmal im Leben zusammengeflickt hatte. Doch es hatte nichts genützt. Voldemort Anweisungen waren klar und deutlich gewesen. Platz für scheinbare Missverständnisse gab es nicht.

Der Abend kam und Snape kehrte in seine Räume zurück. Miss Granger war nirgends zu sehen und so durchstreifte er die Räume, bis er sie in seinem Labor fand. Über einem der Experimente eingeschlafen, lag sie mit Armen und Kopf auf dem Tisch und neben ihr blubberte fröhlich eine Lösung aus Pappelholzspänen,  
Sonnentaustängeln, sowie Drachenblut vor sich hin und jagte alle paar Sekunden einen kleinen Schauer Funken in die Luft.

Snape hatte sie ursprünglich nur gesucht, um zu erfahren, ob sie mit ihm zu Abend speisen wollte, doch dieser Gedanke rückte nun völlig in den Hintergrund. Schnell löschte er das Feuer unter dem Kessel und entfernte die gefährliche Mischung, bevor Schlimmeres passieren konnte. Dann drehte er sich zu der noch immer schlafenden Hermine um und ließ ein markerschütterndes Geschrei los, was sie sich wohl dabei denke, während einer Experimentenreihe einfach einzuschlafen.

Hermine war sofort wach und sprang beinahe vom Stuhl. Sie begriff schnell, was passiert war und lief rot an. Das war ihr noch nie passiert und sie hätte nie gedacht, dass so etwas geschehen konnte. Innerlich verfluchte sie sich für ihre Nachlässigkeit, äußerlich aber versuchte sie Haltung zu bewahren und entschuldigte sich schnell. "Es tut mir leid, Professor! Ich wollte nicht schlafen, schon gar nicht bei dem einzigen gefährlichen Experiment dieser ganzen Reihe."

Snape kochte noch immer vor Wut. Sie hatte sich völlig sinnlos und vor allem verantwortungslos in Gefahr begeben. Er ballte die Fäuste und schnaubte durch die Nasenlöcher. "Es kann Ihnen leid tun, oder nicht, Granger. Das waren teure und gefährliche Substanzen und Sie schlafen einfach! Sie werden nie wieder Ihre Finger an irgendwelche Zutaten legen, wenn ich nicht dabei bin. Ihre Assistenz beschränkt sich ab sofort auf den Papierkram und auf das Reichen von Zutaten. Haben Sie mich verstanden?", donnerte er.

Hermine nickte betroffen. "Ja, Sir."

"Und jetzt werden Sie Kessel schrubben! Und zwar alle! Her mit dem Zauberstab!" Auffordernd hielt er ihr die Hand hin und ohne Widerspruch legte Hermine ihren Stab hinein. Snape ging und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu, während im Labor Hermine auf den Stuhl zurücksank und resigniert den Kopf in die Hände stützte. Vermutlich hätte sie ihm sagen sollen, dass sie nur deshalb eingeschlafen war, weil sie des Nachts auf der Couch keinen Schlaf fand, doch die Konsequenzen wären vermutlich dadurch noch weitaus schlimmer geworden. Vermutlich hätte er sie dann aufgefordert, sich neben ihn ins Bett zu legen und an alles Weitere wollte sie gar nicht denken.

Irgendwann würde sich ihr Rücken schon an die drückenden Metallfedern und Knötchen in den Polstern gewöhnen und bis dahin würde sie eben versuchen müssen, nicht im Stehen einzuschlafen.

Mit einer Mischung aus Wut auf Snape und sich selbst machte sie sich an die Arbeit. Die Wut half ihr zumindest schnell mit der nervigen Tätigkeit voranzukommen und schon nach zweieinhalb Stunden glänzten alle vorhandenen Kessel förmlich.

TBC

Und wieder ist Snape wütend. Allerdings nicht ohne Grund. Ob sich das wieder legt? Lasst euch überraschen.


	6. Nachtruhe

**6. Nachtruhe **

Vorsichtig öffnete Hermine nun die Tür zum Wohnzimmer und schlich sich hinein, als sie sah, dass Snape in einem der Sessel eingeschlafen war.

Die Wanduhr schlug gerade elf und Hermine begab sich ins Badezimmer und ließ sich anschließend leise auf das Sofa fallen. Todmüde deckte sie sich zu und versuchte eine Lage zu finden, in der sie ohne all zu schlimme Schmerzen liegen konnte. Ihre Versuche schlugen fehl und unruhig wälzte sie sich hin und her und das eine oder andere Mal konnte sie einen kleinen Schmerzensschrei nicht unterdrücken.

Diese verdammte Couch war nicht einfach nur unbequem, nein, sie schien immer ausgerechnet da Klumpen zu bilden, wo es einem am meisten wehtat. Es wurde immer später und allmählich wurden Hermine die Augen so schwer, dass sie sich auch auf den kalten Boden legen würde, wenn sie nicht bald Schlaf fände.

Snape dagegen schnarchte noch immer recht friedlich vor sich hin und mittlerweile hatte er sogar seine Beine auf dem Rand des Wohnzimmertisches platziert.

Säuerlich betrachtete Hermine sein friedliches Gesicht im Schein des langsam verglimmenden Feuers. Sie stand hier dumm rum, weil sie kein Bett hatte und er lag da in einer Entspanntheit, die ihr beinahe die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Mit einem Mal packte es sie und sie griff nach Decke und Kissen, warf Snape noch einen kontrollierenden Blick zu und öffnete leise die Schlafzimmertür. Wenn er das Bett schon nicht nutzte, sie würde es tun.

Ein wenig plagte sie zwar schon die Angst, ihn am Morgen neben sich liegend zu finden, aber andererseits schien er tief und fest zu schlafen und nichts und niemand konnte sie dazu bringen, noch eine Minute länger auf den Sofa zu verbringen.

Noch bevor sie weiter nachgrübeln und Angst entwickeln konnte, war sie eingeschlafen.

Vier Uhr morgens schlug Severus Snape plötzlich die Augen auf und nahm um sich herum nur Dunkelheit wahr. Hm, war er also doch wieder mal im Sessel eingeschlafen. Kein Wunder nach diesen lange und ermüdenden Suche nach brauchbaren Lehrern und dann noch dem Schreck mit der Granger und ihrem unbeaufsichtigten Experiment.

Mühsam richtete Snape sich auf und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Es war noch dunkel und somit blieb ihm durchaus noch Zeit seinen Rücken im Bett wieder zu entspannen. Er versuchte leise zu sein, um die vermutlich längst schlafende Schülerin, die auf der Couch liegen musste, nicht zu wecken.

In seinem Schlafzimmer angekommen erstarrte er. Da lag schon wer! Und nach eineinhalb Sekunden wurde ihm auch klar, um wen es sich handelte. Hermine Granger! In seinem Bett!

Sollte er jetzt einen Feitztanz aufführen oder sie anschreien?

Nun ja, für den Moment wohl weder noch.

Ihm war zwar nicht klar, was das sollte, aber aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach war sie nicht hier, weil sie Sex mit ihm wollte. Nein, wohl wirklich nicht. Aber er würde schon erfahren, warum sie in seinem Bett lag. Morgen früh!

Und so war es auch. Kaum drei Stunden nach Severus Umzug in sein Bett, erwachte er, weil ihn etwas an der Nase kitzelte.

Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht was es war, aber dann sah er auf und spürte, wie eine Haarsträhne von Hermine Granger sein Gesicht hinunterrutschte. ‚Na toll! Besser kann ein Tag doch nicht anfangen!', dachte er voller Ironie, verzog das Gesicht und setzte sich auf.

Das Mädchen lag quer über dem Bett und hatte die Decke weg geschoben. Ihre Nachtwäsche war ein Stück nach oben gerutscht und gab den Blick auf die nackte Haut ihres Rückens frei.

Fast musste Severus sich dazu zwingen, nicht einfach über dieses zarte Fleisch zu streichen, doch letztlich beherrschte er sich und ließ die Finger von ihr, zog sogar die Decke wieder über sie. Ihr Atem war noch immer tief und gleichmäßig und so blieb ihm zumindest die Zeit, sie zum ersten Mal genauer zu betrachten.

Ihre Züge waren ebenmäßig und ihre Haut schimmerte wie Porzellan. Vor den Ferien war ihm das nicht so aufgefallen, aber zwischen dieser Zeit und jetzt lag ja auch eine Menge Zeit und so viele Geschehnisse. Natürlich hatte sie sich verändert. In dem annähernd einen Jahr, in welchem er sie nicht gesehen hatte, war sie erwachsener geworden, schöner und noch etwas: Zerbrechlicher.

Ja, auch einem Severus Snape sah so etwas. Bei vielen Menschen war es ihm nur nicht wichtig, wie sie sich entwickelten. Bei Hermine schon. Diese hintergründige Sorge um sie, die sich gestern in einem Gewitter über ihr entladen hatte, war ihm nicht vertraut. Normalerweise machte er sich nie Gedanken über irgendwelche Menschen aus seinem Umfeld. Normalerweise.

Hermine Granger aber hatte, ohne jemals einen entsprechenden Wunsch geäußert zu haben, ihn dazu gebracht, sie bei sich aufzunehmen, sie zu beschützen. In seinem ganzen Leben war ihm diese Art von Gefühlen noch nicht untergekommen. Noch nie hatte eine Lebewesen einfach so geschafft, in ihm den Beschützerinstinkt auszulösen.

Irgendwie ärgerte er sich darüber. Schließlich war das Leben mit ihr schon komplizierter und ständig fühlte er sich in ihrer Anwesenheit unwohl. Nun, jetzt gerade nicht, aber im Moment schlief sie ja auch. Außerdem war unwohl nicht das richtige Wort. Beobachtet traf es wesentlich besser. Immerzu hatte er das Gefühl, dass er sich in seiner eigenen Wohnung nicht mehr so bewegen und aufführen konnte, wie er es ohne sie getan hätte.

Mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht beschloss Severus sich ein klein wenig an Hermine für diese Unannehmlichkeiten zu rächen. Oh ja, und er wusste auch schon wie!

Als Hermine erwachte nahm sie erst einmal nur wahr, dass ihr unglaublicher Weise mal nichts weh tat. Als nächstes - etwa zu dem Zeitpunkt, da sie die Augen öffnete – begriff sie, was der Grund dafür war und zugleich, wo sie sich befand.

Vorsichtig hob sie ihren Kopf, um sich umzusehen. Noch hatte sie die Hoffnung, dass sie Snapes Bett in dieser Nacht allein belegt hatte.

Diese Hoffnung wurde jedoch aufs Grausamste zerstört, als ihr Blick auf zwei große beinahe schwarze Augen traf, die sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatten.

Snape grinste und sofort begann er seinen kleinen Racheplan in die Tat umzusetzen. „Aber Hermine, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Du das Bett mit mir teilen willst, dann hätte ich Dich doch nie auf der Couch einquartiert."

TBC

Na, was sagt ihr dazu? Snape will sie ärgern. Wie weit er dabei wohl gehen wird?


	7. Wer andern eine Grube gräbt

**7. Wer andern eine Grube gräbt …**

Noch bevor Hermine etwas antworten konnte, griff Snape neben sich nach seinem Zauberstab und etwa fünf Sekunden später lagen er und Hermine nebeneinander, wie Gott sie geschaffen hatte, nur noch von der dünnen Bettdecke vor dem Blick des anderen geschützt.

Hermine ließ einen spitzen Schrei los, griff sich die Decke, sprang damit aus dem Bett und wickelte sich darin ein. Ihr Blick war eine wilde Mischung aus Entsetzen und Wut.

Snapes Plan war jedoch noch nicht an seinem Ende angelangt. „Na, na, meine Süße!", sprach er mit einer Stimme, die Frauen bei anderen Gelegenheiten zum Dahinschmelzen gebracht hätte. „Was soll den das Geschrei? Erst kommst Du in mein Bett geschlichen, wie ein Dieb und nun tust Du so, als würdest Du es nicht auch wollen? Nun, wenn Du auch Deinen Gefühlen nicht mehr nachgeben kannst, ich bin dazu durchaus noch in der Lage. Leg Dich wieder hin!"

Den letzten Satz hatte er mit sehr viel Bestimmtheit gesagt, doch Hermine bewegte sich keinen Millimeter und schüttelte den Kopf, dass ihre Locken nur so um sie flogen. Ihr fehlten doch tatsächlich die Worte, um etwas auf diese Unverschämtheit zu erwidern.

Snape setzte sich nun ein wenig auf und seine Decke drohte Dinge offen zulegen, die Hermine beim besten Willen nicht sehen wollte. „Hermine, ich sagte, Du sollst Dich hinlegen!" Er war lauter geworfen, doch die Reaktion auf seine Aufforderung war genau die gleiche wie zuvor. Hermine weigerte sich, zu tun, was er verlangte.

„HINLEGEN, habe ich gesagt!", schrie er sie nun an und richtete den Zauberstab auf sie.

Er war so laut geworden und drohte ihr nun auch noch, das Hermine meinte keine andere Wahl mehr zu haben. Sie wickelte sich so eng in die Decke ein, wie es ging, doch auch dieses Stück Stoff versprach keinen Schutz gegen einen wütenden Snape, der ihr an die Wäsche wollte. Mit Tränen in den Augen legte sie sich hin und verfluchte ihn innerlich bereits, als er sich über sie beugte und sie süffisant anlächelte. „Und nun, Miss Granger, denke ich, es wäre wohl besser, wenn Sie mir sagen, warum Sie wirklich in meinem Bett liegen."

Hermines Magen krampfte sich zusammen.

War das ...?

Hatte er wirklich ..?

Mein Gott, er hatte sie aufgezogen, sich einen Spaß mit ihr erlaubt. Nun, zumindest das, was er unter Spaß verstand.

Ganz wohl war Hermine auch nach dieser Erkenntnis noch nicht, aber mutig setzte sie sich auf und funkelte ihn böse an.

„Nun, ich warte auf eine Antwort. Oder war meine erste Intention vielleicht doch richtig." Er griff nach einer ihrer Locken und spielte damit, indem er sie um seinen Finger wickelte.

Jetzt reichte es, befand Hermine und schlug rüde seine Hand weg und fuhr ihn an. „Sie Mistkerl! Was sollte das?"

„Aber, aber! Solcherlei Beschimpfungen sind sicherlich nicht angebracht, wenn man bedenkt, dass wir es wohl noch eine Weile miteinander aushalten müssen."

„Ach, muss ich das? Was glauben Sie, was mich davon abhalten sollte, einfach meine Sachen zu nehmen und zu meinen Eltern zu verschwinden?"

Snape schmunzelte und das war nicht gespielt. „Sie meinen einmal davon abgesehen, dass Sie ganz bestimmt nicht Ihren Schulabschluss riskieren werden und auch davon, dass Sie bei Ihren Eltern nicht gerade sicher sind? Hmmm? Nichts, nehme ich an."

Resigniert ließ sich Hermine ein wenig gegen das Kopfende des Bettes sinken. Er hatte Recht und es hatte keinerlei Sinn es abzustreiten. Selbst wenn sie hinnahm, dass ihr Abschluss flöten ging, gab es keinen Ort, wo sie, die beste Freundin von Harry Potter, sicherer war, als in Hogwarts an der Seite von Severus Snape. Verdammt!

Sie zog die Decke noch höher und sah ihn dann erst wieder an. „Was sollte das, Professor?"

Endlich nahm er wieder auf seiner Seite des Doppelbettes Platz. „Miss Granger, ich habe mir einen kleinen Spaß mit Ihnen erlaubt. Und nun sagen Sie mir – ganz im Ernst – was Sie in dieses Bett getrieben hat.

Seufzend fuhr sich Hermine durch die langen braunen Haare. „Ihr Sofa."

„Was?" Snape war sichtlich verwirrt.

„Ihr verdammtes Sofa hat mich dazu gebracht die Flucht zu ergreifen. Dieses Ding ist so unbequem, dass es als Folter durchgeht, wenn man darauf schlafen muss."

Die erste Reaktion Snapes war ein Schnauben. „Meine Güte, so schlimm kann es doch gar nicht sein!"

„Doch, das ist es und wenn Sie es mir nicht glauben, dann können wir gern mal eine Nacht tauschen. Was meinen Sie denn, warum ich sonst über einem gefährlichen Experiment einschlafe?"

Snape hob in für ihn typischer Manier die linke Augenbraue. „Dann darf ich annehmen, dass Ihnen Derartiges nicht noch einmal passiert, wenn ich Ihnen eine bessere Schlafgelegenheit zur Verfügung stelle?"

„Wohl kaum." Schon als sie die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, bemerkte Hermine, dass sie zu etwas führten, dass sie ganz und gar nicht mögen würde.

„Nun denn, Miss Granger. Daran soll es nicht scheitern. Da wir diese Nacht friedlich nebeneinander geschlafen haben, sollte das wohl auch in Zukunft kein Problem darstellen." Dieses fiese, süffisante Grinsen, welches Snape schon während des ganzen Gespräches zeigte, schien sich noch zu verbreitern und Hermine schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.

„Nein, auf gar keinen Fall."

„Oh doch, Miss Granger. So ist es sowieso das Beste. Sollte ich jemals Besuch von einem meiner „Kollegen" bekommen, was ich nicht wirklich ausschließen kann, dann dürfte es komisch anmuten, wenn Sie Ihr Lager auf der Couch haben. Dieses Bett ist groß genug, dass wir beide darin schlafen können, ohne uns in die Quere zu kommen. Keine Diskussion mehr."

„Aber ..."

„Miss Granger, ich sagte: Keine Diskussion. Das Thema ist entschieden. Und nun Schluss mit diesen Scherzen." Snape hatte auf einmal seinen Zauberstab wieder in der Hand. Hermine blieb keine Zeit Angst zu bekommen, denn im nächsten Moment war sie wieder mit ihrem Schlafanzug bekleidet.

Sie atmete erleichtert aus, als sie es begriff, hielt aber die Decke immer noch fest umklammert. Snape war ihr etwas zu anzüglich gewesen und Scherz hin oder her, sie konnte sich noch sehr gut an diesen verfluchten Kuss vor drei Tagen erinnern.

Ehe er noch auf dumme Gedanken kam, würde sie lieber kein Risiko eingehen. Sie wartete, bis Snape – inzwischen auch wieder züchtig bekleidet – das Bett verließ und das Badezimmer aufsuchte. Erst dann ging Hermine ins Wohnzimmer und schnappte sich ihren Morgenmantel und ihre Sachen.

Als Snape das Bad verließ huschte sie sofort hinein und verriegelte es von innen.

Sekunden später konnte Snape deutlich hören, wie sie sich geräuschvoll die Nase putzte und ab und an vernahm er ein leises Weinen.

Na toll! So war das nicht geplant gewesen. Er hatte vorgehabt, sie ein wenig zu erschrecken und auf den Arm zu nehmen, aber weder hatte er vorgehabt, sie auf Dauer neben sich im Bett einzuquartieren, noch sie so zu verschrecken, dass sie heulte.

Doch es half alles nichts, denn auch wenn er es selbst nicht wahrhaben wollte, so stimmte es doch: Sollte jemals Voldemort oder ein Todesser in seine Räume gelangen und feststellen, dass Hermine ihr Nachtlager auf der Couch aufgeschlagen hatte, würde er in ziemliche Erklärungsnot gekommen.

Nun, jetzt half es alles nichts mehr. Das Mädchen musste da durch, ebenso, wie er selbst.

Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken beendet, da kam ihm ein anderer in den Sinn. Gelegentlich, wenn auch nicht oft, hatte er des Nachts oder am Morgen den einen oder anderen erotischen Traum. Das würde zum einen nicht besser werden, wenn eine hübsche Siebzehnjährige neben ihm schlief und zum anderen würde es mehr als peinlich ausgehen, sollte Hermine jemals die Auswirkungen dieser Träume bemerken.

Verflucht, vor so etwas war auch ein Severus Snape nicht gefeit!

Und es gab etwas, dass fast noch schlimmer war: Seine kleinen manuellen Entspannungsübungen vor dem Einschlafen würden sich damit auch erledigen.

In diesem Moment hatte er das Gefühl sich setzen und es Hermine nachmachen zu müssen. Bei solch einer Gelegenheit durften einem schon mal die Tränen kommen.

TBC

Armer Snape! Sein Humor ist bei Hermine nicht wirklich angekommen und dann geht sein schlechter Scherz auch noch nach hinten los. Was das wohl werden wird mit den beiden in einem Bett?


	8. Pläne

**8. Pläne**

Ob Snape und Hermine es nun wollten, oder nicht, irgendwie mussten sie mit der Tatsache klarkommen, dass sie nun für unbestimmte Zeit nebeneinander in einem Bett schlafen würden.

Hermine hatte sich irgendwann die Tränen abgewischt und beschlossen, sich mit allen ihr zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln zu wehren, wenn er sich irgendwann über sie hermachen würde. Der würde sein blaues Wunder erleben!

Snape dagegen entschied in Zukunft erst zu Bett zu gehen, wenn seine Bettgefährtin eingeschlafen war und möglichst auch vor ihr aufzuwachen. Das würde ihm hoffentlich Peinlichkeiten jedweder Art ersparen.

Letztlich saßen Hermine und Snape sich also beim Frühstück gegenüber und versuchten sich möglichst gegenseitig nicht in die Augen zu schauen. Es gelang ihnen beiden und schließlich erhob sich Snape und wies Hermine an, den Versuch vom Vorabend nun doch noch einmal zu wiederholen.

Hermine sah auf. „Haben Sie nicht gestern gesagt, dass ich nicht mehr ohne Sie brauen darf?"

„Habe ich, aber ich vermute, nach einer Nacht, in der Sie Schlaf bekommen haben, werden Sie diesmal nicht wieder Gefahr laufen, den Kessel zum explodieren zu bringen."

Zufrieden konnte Snape beobachten, wie Hermine nickte und zum ersten Mal, seit sie hier war, gewann er in ihren Augen wieder etwas Respekt zurück.

Snape wendete sich also an diesem Tag wieder der unliebsamen Aufgabe zu, neue Lehrer zu finden, die möglichst seinen eigenen Anforderungen, sowie auch denen von Voldemort entsprachen und Hermine machte sich daran die ihr anvertraute – wenn auch sinnfreie – Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Möglichst diesmal ohne dass ihr der Kessel um die Ohren flog oder sie das Labor in Brand steckte.

Diesmal bestand dafür aber auch keinerlei Gefahr, denn Hermine war hellwach und extrem aufmerksam.

Zur Mittagszeit war sie mit dem Experiment fertig und hatte auch die Dokumentation beendet. Relativ zufrieden mit sich und der Welt bestellte sie sich über den Kamin ein leichtes Mittagessen und griff sich dann eines der Bücher aus Snapes Regal im Wohnzimmer.

Für einen Moment hatte sie gezögert, aber was sollte er denn dagegen haben? Verboten hatte er es ihr jedenfalls nicht und irgendwie musste sie die Zeit ja herumbekommen.

Erst am Nachmittag tauchte Snape wieder auf. Offensichtlich hatte ihn irgendetwas ziemlich geschafft und Hermine vermied es, ihn anzusprechen. Er hielt es mit ihr ebenso, zumal er wusste, dass er seine schlechte Stimmung auf sie projizieren würde, wenn er jetzt versuchte ein Gespräch mit ihr zu führen.

Snape ging also hinüber ins Labor und nahm den großen schwarzen Ohrensessel in Beschlag. Dieses Monster von einem Möbelstück hatte er vor Jahren hier platziert, weil er manchmal langwierige Projekte ständig beobachten musste. Von einem Sessel aus war das wesentlich angenehmer, als ständig neben dem Kessel zu stehen. Jetzt war er dankbar für den Sessel. Er gab ihm etwas Privatsphäre.

Genervt von den vergangenen Stunden benutzte er einen Aufrufzauber, um an ein Buch zu gelangen. Dann aber fiel ihm ein, dass Hermine das Experiment vom vergangenen Abend ja noch einmal hatte wieder holen sollen. Also rief er auch die entsprechenden Unterlagen zu sich.

Erstaunt besah er sich, was er in der Hand hielt. Die Aufzeichnungen, welche Hermine gemacht hatte, waren ausgesprochen akkurat. Severus Gesicht wurde von einem kleinen Lächeln überzogen. Schon viel besser. So kannte er sie.

Sichtlich besser gelaunt ließ er die Aufzeichnungen zurück auf den Schreibtisch schweben und wendete sich seinem Buch zu.

Als er gegen Mitternacht von „Vergessene Tränke der Antike" aufsah, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er langsam zu Bett gehen sollte. Hermine würde nun bestimmt schon schlafen.

Doch er irrte sich. Hermine hatte in etwa denselben Plan gefasst, wie er, wenn auch aus anderen Beweggründen. Auch sie hatte vor, nach ihm schlafen zu gehen und möglichst vor ihm wieder aufzustehen. Dumm nur, dass dies nicht funktionieren konnte.

Nun, Hermine saß jedenfalls noch immer mit überkreuzten Beinen in einem Sessel und tat, als sei sie in das Buch vertieft.

„Oh, Miss Granger, ich dachte, Sie würden längst selig schlafen. Noch gar nicht müde heute?"

Mit aller Kraft ein Gähnen unterdrückend, schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. „Kein bisschen. Ich habe einen sehr ruhigen Tag gehabt. Wie sieht es bei Ihnen aus?", fragte sie und betrachtete ihn abschätzend.

„Ebenfalls nicht, Miss Granger. Ich dachte nur, ich könnte noch einen kleinen Mitternachtsimbiss vertragen." Snape hatte nicht vor sich einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen zu lassen. Er ging zielstrebig auf den Kamin zu und bestellte eine Spargelcremesuppe in der Küche.

Wenig später saß er Hermine gegenüber in einem zweiten Sessel und löffelte nebenher die Suppe, während er ihr hin und wieder einen Blick über sein Buch hinweg zuwarf. So ein Mist! Konnte das Gör denn nicht endlich zu Bett gehen. Er war müde und der Tag morgen würde nicht wesentlich einfach werden, als der heutige.

Mit einer gewissen Faszination betrachtete Hermine Snape, wie er da saß und sich auf sein Buch zu konzentrieren schien und nebenher aß. Wie konnte der Mann hier noch ruhig rum sitzen, wenn er doch morgen wieder zeitig aufstehen musste? Konnte oder wollte er denn nicht ins Bett gehen?

Irgendwann beschloss Hermine, dass sie nicht von ihrem Plan abweichen wurde und zwang sich die Augen offen zu halten, bis er sich endlich hinlegen würde.

Snape gingen in etwa die gleichen Gedanken durch den Kopf. Auch er hatte nicht vor, nachzugeben.

So saßen sie sich einige Zeit lang gegenüber, jeder mit einem Buch in der Hand und arbeiteten beide angestrengt daran, sich ihre Müdigkeit nicht anmerken zu lassen. Als die Uhr allerdings zwei schlug und Severus immer wieder die Augen zufielen, setzte er sich auf und sprach Hermine an. „Wissen Sie, das ist albern."

Fast schon im Halbschlaf kriegte Hermine kaum noch mit, dass sie angesprochen wurde. „Hm, ... was?"

„Ich sagte: Es ist albern, was wir hier machen!"

Schlagartig war Hermine wieder wach. „Und was genau machen wir?"

„Uns gegenseitig belauern und hoffen, dass der andere zuerst ins Bett geht."

„Na dann gehen Sie doch. Ich bin noch nicht müde." Hermine deutete mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf das Schlafzimmer.

Snape legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und sah mit einem Mal völlig entspannt aus. „Ach, lesen Sie deshalb mit geschlossenen Augen, Miss Granger?"

„Das tue ich doch gar nicht!", empörte sich Hermine.

Snape grinste verschlagen. „Nein, jetzt nicht, aber ich werde Sie daran erinnern, wenn Sie anfangen zu schnarchen."

„Ich schnarche nicht!" Sie sprang auf und ballte die Fäuste. Verflucht, es blieb ihr nichts, als nachzugeben. „Wissen Sie was? Ich gehe jetzt schlafen."

„Ach, und dabei haben Sie doch eben gesagt, dass Sie noch gar nicht müde sind." Scheinbar erstaunt schüttelte Snape den Kopf. „Aber wissen Sie was? Gehen Sie nur, ich werden mich dann ebenfalls hinlegen."

Gerade an der Badezimmertür angekommen, versteifte sich Hermine. Die Vorstellung sich gleichzeitig mit ihm zu Bett zu begeben und dann neben ihm einzuschlafen, jagte ihr Schauer über den Rücken. Vermutlich würde er es sich auch nicht nehmen lassen, am Morgen wieder so einen blöden Scherz abzuziehen.

Schnell verschwand sie im Bad und noch schneller dann im Schlafzimmer. Den Morgenmantel behielt sie an, mummelte sich bis obenhin ein und obwohl ihr fast sofort ziemlich warm wurde, hatte sie nicht vor, dieses zusätzliche Kleidungsstück abzulegen. Nicht solange Snape nicht schlief.

Der gähnte sich gerade selbst im Spiegel an und beschloss seinen Plan mit dem frühen Aufstehen am nächsten Morgen auszusetzen. Er war einfach zu müde, um sich in vier Stunden schon wieder selbst aus dem Bett zu schmeißen.

Fünf Minuten später betrat er das dunkle Schlafzimmer und ging zu seiner Seite. Er nahm an, dass Hermine schon schlief und bewegte sich vorsichtig, um sie nicht wieder zu wecken. Leise legte er sich hin und machte es sich so bequem, wie möglich.

Als er dann still dalag, wurde ihm jedoch klar, dass sie noch wach sein musste. Ihr Atem war viel zu ungleichmäßig und zu laut. Eine Weile lauschte er noch, aber als er merkte, dass sie einfach nicht einschlief, da ahnte er langsam warum. Leise räusperte er sich. „Miss Granger?"

Keine Antwort.

Vorsichtig beugte er sich im Dunkeln über sie. „Hermine, hab keine Angst! Ich werde Dich nicht belästigen. Ich schwöre es. Und nun schlaf endlich."

Severus legte sich zurück in die Kissen und fand nun endlich Schlaf.

Hermine wartete noch, bis Snape eingeschlafen war, dann setzte sie sich leise auf, befreite sich von dem Morgenmantel, der sie so unmenschlich zum Schwitzen brachte und betrachtete dann den schlafenden Mann aus einiger Entfernung.

Wenn er schlief sah er nicht mal schlecht aus und seine Worte vorhin hatten sie ein wenig beruhigt. Nicht völlig, aber ein bisschen. Leise drehte sie sich zur Seite und schlief endlich ein.

TBC

Ganz erstaunlicher Weise scheint Snape langsam zu verstehen, dass Hermine Angst vor ihm hat. Ob jetzt wohl alles besser für sie wird?


	9. Eine unerwartete Bestrafung

marieSoledad: Du fragst, was schief gehen soll? Oh, ich würde mal sagen, noch eine ganze Menge, bevor sich Severus und Hermine näher kommen. Die Geschichte ist ja nicht nur eine Romanze.

**9. Eine unerwartete Bestrafung**

Der nächste Morgen verlief sehr viel unspektakulärer, als Snape oder Hermine das vermutet hätten. Snape erwachte zuerst und schlich sich ins Bad und Hermine erwachte allein, was ihr mehr als recht war.

Sie gähnte, streckte sich und stand dann langsam auf. Wie am Vortag war Snape schon weg und Hermine konnte in Ruhe allein frühstücken. Für einen Moment dachte sie, dieser Tag würde furchtbar langweilig werden, doch dann sah sie auf dem Tisch vor der Couch ein aufgeschlagenes Buch und einen Zettel. Dieser enthielt Anweisungen für Hermine bezüglich einer neuen Versuchsreihe.

Es war nichts Aufregendes, doch Hermine freute sich zum einen, weil sie eine Aufgabe hatte und zum anderen, weil es diesmal tatsächlich Versuche zu sein schienen, die er ursprünglich wohl selbst durchführen wollte. Sie zögerte nicht und ging bewaffnet mit Buch, Anweisungen und recht guter Laune ins Labor, um die Arbeit zu beginnen. Die Versuche gingen ihr flott von der Hand und der Tag verstrich im Nu.

Snape war auch an diesem Abend nicht gerade glücklich, als er sein kleines Reich betrat, aber zumindest war er nicht so wütend, wie am Vortag. Es war Freitagabend und er hatte endlich die schwere Aufgabe bewältigt, Lehrer und sonstige Angestellte für die Schule zu finden, die sowohl vor Voldemort, wie auch vor seinem eigenen Gewissen vertretbar waren. Mit Sicherheit waren es nicht die besten Lehrer der Welt, aber er war sich zumindest sicher, dass er aus denen, die sich ihm vorgestellt hatten, die, für die Schule und ihre verbleibenden Schüler, günstigste Auswahl getroffen hatte.

Hermine kam aus dem Labor, als er sich gerade die Robe abstreifte und sich mit einem Seufzen in seinen Lieblingssessel fallen ließ. Er legte die Beine hoch, verschränkte die Hände über dem Bauch und schloss die Augen.

Im ersten Moment überlegte Hermine, wohin sie sich jetzt am besten zurückziehen sollte, aber dann kam es ihr albern vor und sie schloss die Labortür endgültig. Snape sah ziemlich geschafft und im Moment überhaupt nicht so gefährlich aus, wie sonst.

Nicht das sie ihn irgendwie bemitleidete, aber ihr stand ein ganzes Wochenende mit Snape bevor und vermutlich wäre es besser, wenn sie versuchte, gut mit ihm auszukommen. „Möchten Sie einen Tee, Professor?"

Snape schlug kurz die Augen auf und sah sie ein wenig erstaunt an, nickt dann aber und brummt. „Das wäre nett, Miss Granger."

Also bereitete Hermine ihm einen schwarzen Tee zu und brachte ihn ihm. Er hatte die Augen geöffnet, als er ihre Schritte näher kommen hörte. „Danke, Miss Granger."

„Bitte, Professor." Hermine wollte sich gleich zurückziehen, aber als sie sich wegdrehte, griff Snape nach ihrem rechten Arm und hielt sie fest. Sie erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.

Snape spürte ihr Unbehagen und ließ sie los. „Wir werden an diesem Wochenende miteinander reden müssen. Nicht jetzt, aber es ist wichtig, bevor der Unterricht wieder beginnt."

Noch immer sah Hermine ihn nicht an, obwohl sie sich ein wenig entspannt hatte. Sie nickte nur und ging dann zum Sofa hinüber, griff sich wahllos ein Buch von dem überfüllten Tisch und gab vor darin zu lesen. Sie wollte sich vor ihm nicht die Blöße geben, ihn merken zu lassen, wie sehr sie diese kleine und eigentlich harmlose Berührung erschreckt hatte. Über was er wohl mit ihr sprechen wollte? Vor Beginn des Unterrichts ... Etwas Gutes wollte er ihr bestimmt nicht sagen.

Während Hermine in das Buch starrte und sich Gedanken um diese zukünftige Unterhaltung machte, begriff sie nach und nach zum ersten Mal, dass ab Montag alles anders sein würde. Die meisten Gryffindors waren wahrscheinlich weg. Bei vielen wusste sie, dass ein Elternteil muggelgeboren war oder jemand von den Großeltern. Bei manchen wusste sie gar nichts von der Familie und nur von Ginny und Neville konnte sie mit Sicherheit sagen, dass sie reinblütig waren. Außer den zweien rechnete sie nicht damit noch viele Gesichter wieder zu sehen, die ihr wohl gesonnen waren.

Ein kalter Schauer überlief Hermines Rücken. Es war keine schöne Vorstellung für die letzten paar Monate zwischen angehenden Todessern zu sitzen und niemanden mehr auf ihrer Seite zu wissen. Aber sie würde damit fertig werden. Sie war schlagfertig, klug und schnell mit dem Zauberstab. Nun konnte sie nur hoffen, dass das alles war, über das Snape mit ihr reden wollte. Weitere böse Überraschungen konnte sie zurzeit wirklich nicht gebrauchen.

Doch die waren nahezu unvermeidlich.

Snape zog sich an diesem Abend bald wieder an und verschwand mit den Worten „Ich werde noch einen Spaziergang machen. Gehen Sie nicht zu spät zu Bett, Miss Granger.", durch die Tür. Nicht, dass es Hermine nicht recht gewesen wäre, aber sie glaubte ihm kein Wort und hatte den Griff zu seinem linken Unterarm kurz zuvor durchaus bemerkt.

Er ging also zu Voldemort. Eigentlich war das keine wirkliche Überraschung. Dieses Monster gewann in den letzten Tagen so enorm an Macht und Einfluss, dass Hermine nicht nur um ihre Zukunft Angst bekam, sondern auch um das Leben ihrer Freunde. Ron und Harry waren noch immer dort draußen und suchten nach den Horkruxen und da sie sie nicht mitgenommen hatten, konnte sie nichts tun, um ihnen zu helfen.

Still bahnte sich eine Träne den Weg hinab an Hermines Wange. Es war alles so furchtbar. Sie saß hier fest und musste mit Voldemorts rechter Hand unter einem Dach leben und konnte nicht einmal erahnen, warum er sie zu sich geholt hatte.

Doch Hermine wäre nicht sie selbst gewesen, wenn sie sich von Furcht und Kummer hätte auffressen lassen. Mit einer ärgerlichen Handbewegung wischte sie sich die Träne weg und beschloss das Beste aus der Situation zu machen. Harry und Ron konnte sie zurzeit nicht helfen, aber immerhin konnte sie versuchen so viel, wie möglich über die Horkruxe herauszufinden und vielleicht gab es ja irgendwann einmal die Möglichkeit mit diesen Informationen zu helfen.

Snapes Bibliothek war äußerst umfangreich und auch die Schulbibliothek stand ihr ja schließlich noch zur Verfügung. Da musste einfach etwas zu finden sein. Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie sich erst durch Snapes Bücher wühlen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Immerhin war morgen Samstag und da würde sich außer ihr wohl kaum ein Schüler in die Bibliothek verirren. Das bot ihr eine gute Gelegenheit sich dort recht ungestört umzusehen. Madame Pince war eine der wenigen Personen, die die Schule nicht hatte verlassen müssen. Ein vertrautes Gesicht zu sehen, dass ausnahmsweise keinem Todesser gehörte, würde eine nette Abwechslung sein.

Mit diesem Entschluss und einem Gefühl von Hoffnung – wo auch immer es herkommen mochte – legte sich Hermine schließlich schlafen. Es war nicht so, dass ihr das jetzt leichter fiel, als am Tag zuvor, aber immerhin hatte Snape in der letzten Nacht die Finger von ihr gelassen und sie musste sich einfach einreden, dass er das auch diesmal tun würde.

Das tat Snape sogar ganz sicher. Er war in dieser Nacht mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt. Voldemort hatte ihn gerufen und Snape war zu ihm geeilt. In den ersten Minuten des Treffens waren ein paar der Todesser vom Dunklen Lord gelobt, einige mit Aufträgen besehen worden und schließlich kam Voldemort zu den Bestrafungen des Abends. Seltsamerweise war Severus von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass er diesmal zu denen gehören würde, die bestraft wurden. Er hatte keine Ahnung warum, aber unterwürfig nahm er den endlose Minuten andauernden Cruciatus entgegen, ertrug den Schmerz, während er sich kraftvoll auf die Zunge biss, um nicht loszuschreien und sank demütig vor seinen Herrn, als der Fluch endlich von ihm genommen wurde.

Voldemort kam näher und blieb direkt vor dem im Dreck liegenden Snape stehen. „Wofür habe ich Dich bestraft, Snape?"

Severus Snape zögerte mit seiner Antwort einen Moment, denn er ahnte die Falle, die sich hinter dieser Frage verbarg. Dann aber hob er den Kopf ein Stück und hoffte seine Worte würden ihn nicht Kopf und Kragen kosten. „Ich weiß es nicht, Mein Lord."

Hätte Voldemort in seiner jetzigen Gestalt noch die Möglichkeit gehabt, ein Lachen auszustoßen, hätte er es in dieser Sekunde getan. So aber schnaufte er. „Zumindest von einem hier bekomme ich eine ehrliche Antwort." Der mächtigste dunkle Zauberer der Welt trat noch einen weiteren Schritt auf Severus zu und beugte sich dann zu dessen Ohr hinab und flüsterte: „Ich habe Dich bestraft, um Dich Demut zu lehren. Du hast jetzt sehr viel Macht und Ansehen und ich möchte sicherstellen, dass Du Dir immer bewusst bist, woher beides kommt und dass ich in der Lage bin Dir beides ebenso schnell wieder zu nehmen, wie ich es gegeben habe."

Snape überlief eine Gänsehaut und auch wenn er sich sonst in der Gegenwart von Voldemort stets gut im Griff hatte, so war er durch dessen unmittelbare Nähe und die Macht, die dieses inzwischen längst nicht mehr menschliche Wesen, umgab, nun zum ersten Mal nicht in der Lage, seine Abscheu vollständig zu verbergen. Voldemort bemerkte es, so wie er immer alles zu bemerken schien und stieß ein erneutes Schnaufen aus. „Schaudere nur vor mir! Vielleicht ist es das Beste, was ich erreichen kann." Dann trat er endlich von Snape weg und wendete sich einem anderen Todesser zu, der seiner Ansicht nach ebenso eine Strafe verdient hatte.

Nur mit unbändiger Selbstbeherrschung brachte Snape es fertig, das Treffen bis zum Ende durchzustehen, ohne auch nur zu wanken. Sobald er aber appariert war und die Schule erreichte, wurden seine Beine unendlich schwer, sein Kopf brummte und Blut troff ihm stetig aus dem Mund, nun da er zuließ, dass seine Zunge wieder mit Luft in Berührung kam.

Irgendwie erreichte er seine Räume und sogar noch sein Bett. Das er es nicht für sich allein hatte, fiel ihm erst in dem Moment ein, da er das Mädchen im Mondschein erkannte. Hätte er noch die Kraft dazu gehabt, hätte er sicherlich geflucht, aber so ließ er sich einfach fallen und hoffte direkt einzuschlafen.

TBC

Na das wird wohl eine tollte Überraschung, wenn Hermine am kommenden Morgen aufwacht und Snape in Todesserkleidung vorfindet. Wie sie darauf wohl reagiert? Und gleich noch eine Frage: Schenkt ihr mir ein Review zum Geburtstag?


	10. Sinneswandel

Erstmal allen, die mir gratuliert haben, ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön für eure lieben Wünsche! Ich schieb euch als Dankeschön eine Magnumflasche Butterbier und ein riesiges Stück (leider nur virtuelle) Geburtstagstorte rüber. Weil ihr so lieb zu mir wart, habe ich in den letzten Tagen auch ganz fleißig weitergeschrieben.

**10. Sinneswandel**

Hermine erwachte sehr zeitig und streckte sich vorsichtig, um Snape nicht versehentlich munter zu machen. Sie wollte sich leise ins Bad schleichen, doch dazu kam es nicht. Neben sich blickend erkannte sie, dass Snape in voller Montur inklusive des Todesserumhangs, ins Bett gefallen war. Einzig die silberne Maske lag nicht auf seinem Gesicht, sondern war zur Seite gerutscht.

Erschrocken fuhr sie zusammen, nicht so sehr jedoch, weil er diese Sachen trug, sondern weil sie eine Menge Dreck und schließlich auch ein paar kleine Blutflecke bemerkte. Ihr erster Gedanke war fluchtartig das Schlafzimmer zu verlassen, doch dann setzte ihr Verstand wieder ein und eilig betrachtete sie ihn von oben bis unten, um zu sehen, von wo das Blut kam. Alles was sie entdecken konnte, war eine getrocknete dünne Blutspur, die sich von seinem Mundwinkel über den Mantel hin zog, sowie ein recht großer Blutfleck, was sich neben seinem Kopf auf dem Kissen gebildet hatte.

Hermine zog die richtige Schlussfolgerung: Ein Biss auf die Zunge. Voldemort musste ihn mit dem Cruciatus gefoltert haben.

Für einen Moment starrte sie ihren Lehrer ratlos an, bevor sie zu ihrem Zauberstab griff, einen Heilspruch - den einzigen, den sie beherrschte - auf ihn legte und dann ihre Sachen an sich riss und ins Bad lief. Dort warf sie sich eine Menge kalten Wassers ins Gesicht, um möglichst schnell richtig wach zu werden. Aus dem selben Grund bestellte sie sich über den Kamin einen starken Kaffee und dann hechtete sie ins Labor, wo sie eilig die Dinge zusammensuchte, die sie für einen starken Schmerztrank brauchen würde. Nur wenige Minuten später köchelte das Gebräu aus Anis, Weidenrinde, Pythonhaut und Kolibrispeichel, auf kleiner Flamme in einem Kessel und nach weiteren zwanzig Minuten, in denen Hermine verzweifelt versucht hatte, sich zu erklären, warum Angst um Snape hatte, kühlte sie es mit einem Zauber auf eine Temperatur hinunter, bei der es trinkbar war. Die Ampulle mit einem bereits fertigen Stärkungstrank, den er wohl immer vorrätig hatte, griff sie sich im Vorbeigehen und stürmte dann ins Schlafzimmer.

Snape war noch immer nicht wach und allein das schien Hermine schon kein gutes Zeichen zu sein. Immerhin hatte sie genug Lärm veranstaltet, um einen Toden zu wecken. Vorsichtig näherte sie sich dem Bett, betrachtete ihn noch einmal von oben bis unten und hoffte, dass er sie nicht umbringen würde, wenn sie sich ihm jetzt näherte.

Voller Unwohlsein trat sie den letzten Schritt zum Bett heran und rüttelte leicht an Snapes Schulter, ohne jedoch einen Erfolg zu erzielen. Er schlug auch nicht die Augen auf, als sie ihn ansprach und leicht auf die Wangen schlug. Nun war sie vollens unruhig. Ein paar Mal versuchte sie es noch mit Schütteln und Ansprechen, aber da der Trank in ihrer Hand beinahe schon so weit heruntergekühlt war, dass er seine Wirksamkeit verlor, da tat sie das einzig Richtige und hielt ihm die Flasche an die halboffenen Lippen und schüttete die Flüssigkeit in seinen Mund.

Da der Schluckreflex funktionierte, konnte sich Hermine wenig später beruhigt von ihm zurückziehen und warten, dass er aufwachte. Nach der Verabreichung der beiden Tränke hatte er deutlich an Farbe gewonnen und war nun nur noch wenige Nuancen blasser, als es für ihn normal war. Sein Atem ging etwas gleichmäßiger und er schien in einen tiefen Schlaf zu verfallen, denn bald schon drehte er sich zur Seite und murmelte dabei leise etwas vor sich hin.

Erleichterung durchflutete Hermine, nun da sie sah, dass es ihm besser ging. Woher diese Erleichterung kam, war ihr ebenso unklar, wie bei der Sorge, die sie vorher verspürt hatte. Natürlich war es für sie wichtig, dass er am Leben blieb, denn auch wenn es seltsam klang, so war er doch ihr Beschützer in mittlerweile feindlichem Gebiet. Doch es war nicht nur das. Sie wusste sehr genau, dass ihre Erleichterung auch auf so etwas wie Zuneigung zu ihm beruhte. Es war nicht die Art Zuneigung, wie man sie für einen geliebten Menschen, sei es nun Familie oder Freund, empfand. Aber es war nah daran.

Seit sie hier war, hatte er sie einige Male geärgert, manchmal gereizt, ein paar wenige Male angeschrieen, aber noch kein einziges Mal hatte er sie wirklich so schlecht behandelt, wie sie es nach dem ersten Abend erwartet hatte. Vor wenigen Tagen noch hätte sie ihm, ohne überlegen zu müssen, jede Art von wie auch immer gearteter Gewalt zugetraut. Heute zweifelte sie daran, dass er ihr jemals absichtlich wehtun würde. Entweder hatte er sich verändert, oder ihre Sicht auf ihn hatte es getan. Inzwischen war sie sich nicht einmal mehr sicher, wie es sich bei ihm um denselben Menschen handeln konnte, der vor eine Jahr den Direktor ernordet hatte.

Hermine trat von ihm weg und hin zum Fenster. Die Sonne schien und es war ein klarer schöner Morgen, sodass ihr Blick in die Ferne bis hinweg über den Verbotenen Wald schweifen konnte. Auch ihre Gedanken drifteten immer weiter ab, hin zu ihren Freunden und der Suche, der sie sich seit einer halben Ewigkeit gewidmet hatten. Warum nur hatten sie sie nicht mitgenommen? Manchmal, an guten Tagen, wie heute, da glaubte sie, dass Harry und Ron sie damit nur hatten beschützen wollen. An anderen wiederum wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, die beiden hätten in ihr nur eine Belastung gesehen.

Sie seufzte und schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Es war so dumm sich um etwas Gedanken zu machen, dass sie ohnehin derzeit nicht herausfinden konnte. Überhaupt dachte sie zu viel nach, seit ihre Freunde weg waren und noch mehr, seit sie bei Snape wohnte.

Der drehte sich gerade wieder im Bett um und erwachte schließlich. Über zwei Stunden hatte Hermine an diesem Fenster gestanden und hinausgestarrt, gefangen in ihren Gedanken und in der Angst, so wie jetzt könne der Rest ihres Lebens aussehen. Snapes Erwachen riss sie endlich aus der Lethargie und sie fuhr herum zu ihm, als er sich aufsetzte.

Er blickte sich verwirrt um, fuhr sich durch die leicht fettig glänzenden Haare, entdeckte die leeren Fläschchen neben seinem Bett und warf daraufhin Hermine einen fragenden Blick zu. Sie ahnte zwar, welche Frage hinter seinem Blick steckte, zuckte aber nur leicht mit den Schultern zum Zeichen ihres Unverständnisses. Wenn er etwas wissen wollte, würde er eine Frage stellen müssen. Und das tat er auch.

„Was haben Sie mir gegeben, Miss Granger?" Während er auf die Antwort wartete, rieb er sich den verspannten Nacken und massierte die am schlimmsten schmerzende Stelle. Wie fast immer nach einem Folterfluch, quälte ihn seine Halswirbelsäule. Die angespannte und gekrümmte Haltung, in die sein Körper beinahe automatisch verfiel, wenn ein Cruciatus ihn traf und er versuchte die Schreie zu unterdrücken, war Gift für seinen Rücken. Heute war es zwar nicht ganz so unerträglich, wie sonst, aber es reichte aus, um ihn unleidlich sein zu lassen.

Endlich antwortete Granger auf seine Frage. „Einen Schmerz- und einen Stärkungstrank, Professor. Was auch sonst? Gegen die Auswirkungen des Crucio ist kein Kraut gewachsen."

Snape nickte schwach, zuckte aber sofort zusammen. Ein Nerv musste sich verklemmt haben. Jede Bewegung führte zu höllischen Schmerzen.

Warum Hermine in diesem Moment sofort zu ihm eilte, war ihr und auch ihrem Lehrer später selbst ein Rätsel, doch sie tat es und setzte sich einfach hinter ihn aufs Bett, begann sanft seine Muskulatur entlang zu streichen und massierte nach und nach den Schmerz weg.

Als ihre warmen weichen Hände ihn zum ersten Mal freiwillig berührten, da verspannte sich Snape noch mehr, war sogar nah daran, sie anzubrüllen, sie solle verschwinden, doch kaum dass er die Berührung als unangebracht einstufen konnte, da spürte er auch schon die wohltuende Wirkung und fühlte den Schmerz und die Anspannung schwinden.

Hermine sprach dabei nicht ein einziges Wort. Etwa zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er sie anschreien wollte, war ihr klar geworden, wem sie hier gerade den Nacken massierte, doch ein Rückzug wäre jetzt überaus albern gewesen. Sie wusste, dass sie ihm helfen konnte. Das hatte sie schon mehrfach bei Mitschülern und vor allem bei ihren Freunden getan und jeder von ihnen hatte durch ihre Hände Linderung erfahren. Vor Jahren hatten ihre Eltern sie mit in den Urlaub nach Sri Lanka genommen und dort hatte sie sich bei den Masseuren so einige Tricks abgeschaut, die auch hier wieder halfen.

Immer kräftiger strich Hermine entlang der Schultern und des Nackens von Severus Snape. Es war keine richtige Massage, denn er trug seine Kleidung, ja sogar noch einen Umhang und doch war es intimer, als alles, was sie bisher geteilt hatten. Sie beendete die immer unangenehmer werdende Situation, indem sie die Hände in ihren Schoss legte und ihn fragte: „Ist es jetzt besser, Sir?"

Langsam und durch den vorherigen Schmerz nun zur äußersten Vorsicht getrieben, bewegte Snape seinen Kopf hin und her, konnte aber nichts mehr spüren, als ein unangenehmes hintergründiges Ziehen im Nacken. Schmerzen hatte er nicht mehr. „Ja, Miss Granger, es ist besser.", sagte er in einem rüden Ton, der deutlich werden ließ, dass er das nächste Mal gefragt werden wollte, wenn sie ihn zu massieren gedachte. Erst als Hermine aufsprang und beinahe schon bei der Tür zum Wohnzimmer war, setzte er leiser hinzu: „Danke."

Hermine verließ den Raum und endlich konnte Severus tief durchatmen. Er war ihr auf der einen Seite wirklich dankbar. Für die Tränke ebenso, wie für die Massage, aber andererseits hasste er, dass sie das tat. Zum einen war es ihm unangenehm, dass sie so überdeutlich mitbekam, wo er gewesen war und zum anderen wollte er ihr nicht zu nahe kommen.

Allein die Tatsache, dass sie in einem Bett schliefen war schon schlimm genug für ihn und kostete ihn wohl auch in Zukunft eine Menge an Beherrschung, doch weitere Nähe durfte er einfach nicht zulassen. Der gestrige Abend hatte ihm einmal mehr in Erinnerung gerufen, wo er stand und was er – zumindest offiziell – war. Entweder er hielt sich von ihr fern und betrachtete sie als eine bei ihm wohnende Assistentin, oder aber er würde irgendwann eine sehr böse Überraschung erleben. Okklumentik war zwar sein Spezialgebiet, aber bei starken Emotionen konnte man niemals wissen, wie sie sich beim Eindringen eines anderen Geistes verhielten. Im schlimmsten Fall wäre der Dunkle Lord dereinst in der Lage herauszufinden, dass er in Hermine Granger mehr als eine Sklavin sah.

Allein dies vor sich zuzugeben war schon ein Gedanke, der ins Verderben führen konnte.

Severus quälte sich nun endgültig aus dem Bett hoch und beschloss aus diesem Tag zumindest noch ein paar gute Stunden herauszuholen. Den Morgen hatte er verschlafen, was ihm Schmerzen erspart hatte, aber ihn auch einige Stunden im Labor kostete. Er hatte ursprünglich vorgehabt, ein neues Experiment mit dem feingliedrigen Unkenkraut zu machen, dass er sich im Lauf der Woche bestellt hatte. Nun aber sah es nicht so aus, als könne er am Wochenende mit dem Experiment noch fertig werden.

Da drängte sich der Gedanke an Hermine in seinen Sinn. Sie war als seine Assistentin hier und sie schien das auch zu akzeptieren. Mit ihrer Hilfe beim putzen und schneiden der Zutaten, war es vielleicht zu schaffen. Warum nicht? Dabei würde sie ihm nicht zu nahe kommen, konnte in dieser Zeit keinen Unsinn anstellen und vermutlich würde sie es sogar begrüßen, eine Aufgabe zu haben. Zudem hatte er ihr noch etwas zu sagen, dass durchaus unangenehm war. Vielleicht bot sich hier sogar die Gelegenheit dazu.

TBC

Das ist ja noch glimpflich abgegangen. Hermine fängt langsam mal an, Snape mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Ob er wohl etwas tun wird, dass dieses kleinen Ansätze wieder zerstört?


	11. Schlechte Nachrichten

**11. Schlechte Nachrichten**

Tatsächlich standen eine Stunde später beide friedlich nebeneinander im Labor.

Snape hatte mit seiner Vermutung, Hermine könne dem Brauen etwas abgewinnen, richtig gelegen und sie war gern auf sein Angebot eingegangen. Er hatte davon nur Vorteile, zumal er bei ihr wusste, dass sie stets gewissenhaft arbeitete. Wenn man ihr eine annehmbare Schlafstatt zur Verfügung stellte, rief er sich in Erinnerung und musste grinsen. Als nächstes schüttelte er über sich selbst verärgert den Kopf. Warum ließ er nur zu, dass sie stets und ständig in seinen Gedanken war? Dort gehörte sie nicht hin. Ganz und gar nicht.

Von all seinen Gemütsschwankungen bekam Hermine nichts mit, denn sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich zu überlegen, was er ihr wohl sagen wollte. Seit sie zusammen mit ihm im Labor stand, wusste sie, dass es die perfekte Gegebenheit war, diese Information zu bekommen, die er ihr am Vorabend angedeutet hatte, aber sie getraute sich nicht zu fragen, denn vermutlich würde ihr die Antwort nicht gefallen.

Außerdem hatte sie sehr wohl bemerkt, dass er in allem die Führung haben wollte. Es musste nach seinem Zeitplan und seinen Vorstellungen gehen, wenn man es ihm Rechtmachen wollte. Die Massage hatte ihm gut getan, aber trotzdem war er darüber nicht erfreut. Wenn sie ihn vorher gefragt hätte, wäre das vermutlich anders gewesen.

Dies war jedoch ein weiterer Grund, die Frage nicht zu stellen und zu warten, bis er das angekündigte Gespräch begann.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, die sie einhellig nebeneinander an der Arbeitsplatte des riesigen Labortisches standen, bis Snape endlich den Mund aufmachte. „Miss Granger, ich muss Sie bitten, solche Aktionen, wie heute morgen zu unterlassen."

Verständnislos sah sie ihn an. Was sollte den das nun wieder? Schließlich hatte sie ihm doch nur geholfen.

„Schauen Sie mich nicht an, als hätte ich Ihnen gerade eine Ohrfeige verpasst! Es geht einfach nicht, dass Sie mir Tränke verabreichen und ich für Stunden weggetreten bin. In dieser Zeit hätte ich einen wichtigen Termin haben können."

„Aha.", war alles, was Hermine dazu sagte. Wenn er nach dem nächsten Treffen leiden wollte, sollte er doch! Vielleicht stand er ja auf Schmerzen. Sie wandte sich wieder dem Unkenkraut zu, bekam jedoch den verletzten Ausdruck nicht aus ihrem Gesicht und das war auch noch so, als Snape sie nach einer Weile wieder ansah.

Das frustrierte ihn. Er hatte sie damit nicht absichtlich vor den Kopf gestoßen, aber es war die pure Wahrheit. Ohne die Tränke hätte er niemals so lang geschlafen und wenn dies einmal geschah, wenn er einen Termin beim Dunklen Lord hatte, so konnte dies das Letzte sein, was er in seinem Leben verpasste. Trotzdem schmollte das junge Ding neben ihm nicht umsonst.

„Hören Sie, es ist doch nicht so, dass ich Ihnen für die Hilfe von heute Morgen nicht dankbar wäre. Ohne die Tränke hätte ich jetzt viel stärkere Schmerzen und auch die Massage hat geholfen, aber es ist so, wie ich sagte. Sie werden mir in Zukunft keinerlei Medizin mehr verabreichen."

Hermine nickte. Ein wenig freute sie sich aus seinem Munde zu hören, dass sie ihm geholfen hatte, aber andererseits dachte sie auch wieder an die morgendlichen Grübeleien und stellte für sich fest, dass niemand in ihrer Umgebung ihre Hilfe zu schätzen wusste. Nun musste sie wohl lernen das zu akzeptieren. Ihr Selbstwertgefühl sank wieder ein wenig, nachdem es sich gerade in den letzten Tagen langsam erholt hatte.

Und es wurde noch schlimmer. Jetzt, da Snape ohnehin mit ihr sprach, kam er auch gleich auf den noch offenen Punkt, der ihren Besuch der Schule betraf. Snape wusste, dass ihr nicht gefallen würde, was er zu sagen hatte. Es gefiel ihm ja selbst nicht.

„Hören Sie, Miss Granger, ich hatte Ihnen ja angekündigt, dass ich Ihnen noch etwas mitteilen muss. Es geht um den Unterricht. Vermutlich ahnen Sie bereits, dass es nicht mehr wie zuvor sein wird."

In Hermines Bauch lagen auf einmal Backsteine, die mit jedem seiner Worte schwerer wurden, doch sie nickte.

Snape fuhr fort: „Ab Montag werden Sie es nur noch mit reinblütigen Mitschülern zu tun haben. Einige wenige werden ihnen freundlich gesonnen sein, aber die meisten werden sie voller Verachtung behandeln. Wir beide wissen das und wir beide können es nicht verhindern. Also akzeptieren Sie es einfach, überhören Sie eventuelle Beschimpfungen und reagieren Sie nicht darauf. Lassen Sie sich nicht provozieren."

Wieder nickte Hermine, denn das alles hatte sie schon geahnt. Doch Snape war mit seinem Vortrag noch nicht zu Ende. „Leider ist das nicht alles, was sich für sie ändern wird. Es gibt ein paar Regeln, an die Sie sich halten müssen. Zum einen werden Sie in Zukunft immer in der letzten Reihe sitzen, da sie nicht als vollwertige Schülerin gelten. Es ist einer verwirrend guten Laune des Dunklen Lords zu verdanken, dass Sie überhaupt noch hier sind, das wissen Sie. Dies ist auch der Grund, aus dem Sie nur im Unterricht zaubern dürfen, einmal von meinen Räumen natürlich abgesehen. Hier spricht nichts dagegen, dass Sie im vernünftigen Rahmen Ihre Kräfte einsetzen.

Nun, dass war es fast, aber zwei Regeln fehlen noch. Die eine ist: Kein unaufgefordertes Reden im Unterricht. Dazu gehört auch dass Sie sich nicht mehr melden. Die zweite ist, dass Sie nicht an den Mahlzeiten in der großen Halle teilnehmen dürfen. Wenn Sie Hunger haben, stehen Ihnen die meine Räume zur Verfügung. Sie können auch in den Pausen herkommen und sich von hier aus etwas zu Essen über den Kamin bestellen. Damit dürften wir am Ende sein."

Gleich darauf korrigierte er sich und setzte hinzu. „Nein, leider doch noch nicht. Ich vergaß, dass Sie das Schloss selbst nur für die Unterrichtsstunden im Freien, sowie die im Gewächshaus verlassen dürfen, das Schlossgelände hingegen gar nicht. Außerdem ist Ihnen der Zugang zur Bibliothek verwehrt. Dies alles ist hauptsächlich zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit so. Des Weiteren würde ich Ihnen empfehlen so unauffällig wie möglich für Ihre Lehrer, aber auch für Ihre Mitschüler zu sein. Das dürfte Ihnen Ärger ersparen."

Hermine sank merklich in sich zusammen und aus den Backsteinen in ihrem Bauch war inzwischen Blei geworden, das sie zu Boden ziehen wollte. Der Blick, den sie ihrem Lehrer zuwarf, war der eines verwundeten Tiers, das mit dem Todesstoß rechnete. Wie konnte er ihr nur all diese Dinge sagen und dabei ganz ruhig bleiben?

Was er ihr eben gesagt hatte, bedeutete nicht anderes, als eine Gefangenschaft für sie. Drei Monate würden noch bis zu ihrem Abschluss vergehen und diese drei Monate würden die Hölle werden. Sie durfte sich faktisch nur noch zwischen den Unterrichtsräumen und seiner Wohnung hin und her bewegen, musste zu allen unterwürfig sein und durfte so gut wie nicht mehr zaubern. Verdammt! Tränen traten ihr in die Augen und die kamen nicht von den scharf riechenden Kräutern auf dem Schneidbrett.

Obwohl sie sich beherrschen wollte, wusste sie nicht, wie sie anders mit diesen Nachrichten umgehen sollte, als deswegen in Tränen auszubrechen. Mühsam riss sie sich ein wenig zusammen, griff nach einem Taschentuch und sagte sich, dass sie Severus Snape nicht unbedingt zeigen musste, wie sehr sie die Situation mitnahm.

Doch dafür war es längst zu spät. Mit jedem Satz, den er gesagt hatte, waren ihre Augen wässriger geworden und er hatte auch vorher schon geahnt, wie sehr sie das verletzen würde, was die Umstellung der Schule mit sich brachte.

Jetzt stand sie da, wischte sich die Tränen weg und würde vermutlich gleich die Kräuter weiter schneiden, als habe er gar nichts gesagt. Er hätte das zulassen können, doch sein Beschützerinstinkt wurde wieder wach, als er sie weinen sah. Sie tat ihm leid und alle guten Vorsätze sie nicht näher an sich heran zu lassen, waren in den Wind geschlagen. Sie litt und das war so ziemlich das Letzte, was er wollte.

Mit zwei großen Schritten war er bei ihr, fasste sie von hinten an den Schultern, drehte sie zu sich und zog sie an seine Robe. „Ist schon gut, Hermine. Wein ruhig! Ich verstehe, dass Dich das quält und auch dass Du diese Situation hasst." Vorsichtig schlang er seine Arme beschützend um sie und strich ihr so lange über den Rücken, bis nach langer Zeit ihr leises Wimmern nachließ.

Bestürzt stellte er fest, dass sie eine halbe Stunde so gestanden hatten und er von alledem beinah genau so mitgenommen war, wie seine Schülerin. Als sie sich von ihm lösen wollte, griff er nach ihrem Kinn, sah ihr ins verweinte Gesicht und beschloss das Experiment mit dem Unkenkraut für heute zu vergessen. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, murmelte den Spruch, um die Zutaten frisch zu halten und schob dann Hermine vor sich her, bis sie im Wohnzimmer waren.

Auf der Couch sitzend begriff Hermine nach und nach, an wessen Schulter sie da gerade lehnte und dass es dieselbe war, an der sie sich zuvor ausgeweint hatte. Sie wollte ein Stück von ihm abrücken, doch er ließ es nicht zu, hielt sie fest an seiner Seite und beschloss, dass es Zeit war, sich einzugestehen, dass er sie nicht gänzlich von sich fern und aus seinen Gedanken halten konnte. Er räusperte sich und versuchte ihr ein wenig Mut zu machen, wechselte jedoch wieder auf die Lehrer/Schüler-Ebene, um sie nicht noch näher an sich ran zu lassen, als unbedingt nötig. „Miss Granger, wissen Sie, nichts wird so heiß gegessen, wie es gekocht wird. Wahrscheinlich ist das Szenario, wie Sie es sich ausmalen sehr viel schlimmer, als das, welches Sie tatsächlich erwartet."

Erst bekam er gar keine Antwort, doch dann hörte er ein geflüstertes „Ich glaube es wird noch sehr viel schlimmer, als ich es erwarte." Dann stand Hermine auf und ging ins Bad. Sie war nicht bereit, sich heute noch mit irgendetwas auseinander zu setzen und beschloss, sich im Bett zu verkriechen.

Vorerst wurde sie jedoch von Snapes Stimme abgehalten, die ihr mitteilte, dass sie immerhin seine Bibliothek benutzen durfte und er ihr jedes Buch beschaffen würde, das sie lesen wolle. Es rührte sie, dass er bereit war, ihr solche Versprechungen zu machen, andererseits zeigte er damit aber auch überdeutlich, dass er ebenfalls für die nächste Zeit mit dem Schlimmsten rechnete.

TBC

Da hat Severus zu Beginn des Kapitels ja gerade noch die Kurve gekriegt und es vermieden Hermine ganz und gar vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Die Informationen über den Unterricht waren jedoch wirklich hart. Was das wohl noch für Hermine für Schwierigkeiten mit sich bringen wird?


	12. Ein schweigsamer Sonntag

**12. Ein schweigsamer Sonntag**

Den Samstagabend verbrachte Hermine im Bett und versuchte sich mit einem Roman abzulenken, der zum Glück gut genug war, dies auch zu schaffen. „Die Aprilhexe" war eines der besten Bücher, dass Hermine in den letzten Jahren in die Hände gefallen war und obwohl sie sich unter dem Titel etwas anderes vorgestellt hatte, war die Geschichte anrührend, menschlich und ließ sie ihr eigenes Leben eine Weile vergessen. Sie verschlang das Buch an diesem einen Abend und kaum das sie es ausgelesen zur Seite legte, da fielen ihr auch schon die Augen zu und sie schlief ein.

Doch ihr Schlaf war unruhig und sie warf sich die halbe Nacht hin und her, was Snape, später als er neben ihr lag, erst nur nervte und dann halb zur Verzweiflung brachte. Er war dicht daran, sie einfach zu wecken, um sie aus ihren vermutlich schlechten Träumen zu holen, doch dann wählte er eine andere Methode, als er hörte, wie sie leise im Traum nach ihrer Mutter rief.

Das Mädchen war allein, hatte gerade zu hören bekommen, dass ihr Leben sich übermäßig negativ verändern würde und alles was sie jetzt vermutlich brauchte, war etwas menschliche Wärme. Dessen war sich Severus sicher und war bereit ihr ebendies zu geben. Am Morgen hatte sie ihn mit Tränken und Massagen verarztet, jetzt war es an der Zeit, etwas zurück zu geben.

Er zog sie zu sich und umfasste sie von hinten an der Taille, während er flüsterte: „Ich bin da. Schlaf ruhig. Dir passiert nichts." Severus wusste nicht, ob er die richtigen Worte verwendete, doch er war sich beinahe sicher, dass es darauf gar nicht ankam und behielt Recht. Wenige Minuten nachdem er begonnen hatte ihr mit seinem Körper einen Wall zur übrigen Welt zu schaffen, wurde ihr Schlaf ruhiger, sodass auch Severus nun seine Ruhe fand.

Als er erwachte, lag er noch immer in der gleichen Haltung mit ihr, in der er auch eingeschlafen war. Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel und es musste beinahe Mittag sein. Es war ihm egal. Sie schienen beide diesen langen Schlaf gebraucht zu haben und es war ein umwerfendes Gefühl sie im Arm zu halten.

Ein wenig genoss er ihre Nähe noch, das Risiko ignorierend, dass sie aufwachen würde und sich über seine unverschämte Annäherung beschweren würde. Dann aber entschloss er sich aufzustehen. Vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu wecken, zog er seinen Arm unter Hermine weg, deckte sie wieder zu und ließ sie schlafen, bis die Hauselfen das Mittagessen auftischten. Kaum waren Dobby und Winky mit einem leisen Plopp das Wohnzimmer wieder verlassen, ging Severus hinüber zu seinem Schlafzimmer und klopfte laut gegen den Türrahmen, als er sah, dass Hermine noch immer schlief.

Ungläubig starrte sie auf die Uhr und noch ungläubiger auf einen Severus Snape, dessen Lippen sich zu einem belustigten Ausdruck verzogen. Er sagte kein Wort, deutete nur auf die Uhr und dann auf den gedeckten Esstisch im Wohnzimmer.

Hermine nickte und stand auf. Sie trug noch immer ihre Sachen vom Vortag und ging erst einmal duschen, bevor sie sich dem Mittagsmahl zuwendete. Noch immer hatten beide kein Wort miteinander gesprochen, doch das Schweigen war diesmal nicht unangenehm. Hermine mochte diese Stille, in der sie sich einreden konnte, nicht am nächsten Tag in einen Käfig voller giftiger Schlangen gesteckt zu werden. Sie verschanzte sich so lang es eben ging hinter der Illusion, sie würde einfach nur hier sitzen und mit einem Lehrer zu Mittag essen.

Jene Illusion endete, als Severus aufstand, über den Kamin Kaffee bestellte und Hermine fragte, ob sie auch einen haben wolle. Selbst diese paar Worte, welche absolut nichts mit dem morgigen Tag zu tun hatten, zerstörten ihr Luftschloss, in dem sie sich versteckt gehalten hatte.

Enttäuscht davon, sich selbst nicht länger etwas vormachen zu können, schüttelte sie nur den Kopf und verließ den Tisch.

Snape beobachtete sie, wie sie sich mit angezogen Beinen in eine Ecke der Couch verkroch, ein Kissen schützend vor sich legte und trotzdem noch zu frösteln schien. Sie hatte Angst und vermutlich hatten auch die paar Stunden Schlaf nichts daran geändert, dass sie sich in ihrer Situation unwohl fühlte. Momentan gab es jedoch nichts weiter, was er für sie tun konnte. Er hatte ihr gut zugeredet. Er hatte sie in den Arm genommen, sogar in der Nacht, als sie es nicht bemerkte und er hatte ihr versprochen, dass sie in seinen Räumen keine Gefahr erwartete. Mehr konnte er derzeit nicht tun.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis der Snape seinen Kaffee ausgetrunken hatte und glaubte, Hermine Granger sei jetzt wieder ansprechbar. Sie hatte zwar ihre Haltung nicht verändert, doch in den letzten Minuten hatte sie nicht mehr stur in den knisternden Kamin gestarrt, sondern seinen Blick gesucht. Nun stand er auf und ging Richtung des Labors. „Wollen Sie mir helfen unsere Arbeit von gestern fortzusetzen, Miss Granger?"

Ihr Blick war ihm die ganze Zeit gefolgt und nun sahen sie sich direkt an, als Hermine nickte und sich erhob. Severus war froh, dass sie nicht völlig in ihre eigene Gedankenwelt abgeglitten war und bereit schien, das Leben – so schlecht es derzeit auch zu ihr war – in Angriff zu nehmen.

Im Labor arbeiteten sie wieder schweigend vor sich hin, bis Snape das Gefühl hatte, die Anspannung werde zu groß. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab in die Hand und auf sein Zeichen hin erklang leise Jazz-Musik, wie er sie liebte und schon oft genossen hatte, wenn er experimentierte. Hermine hob kurz den Kopf und schenkte ihm ein kleines dankbares Lächeln, denn auch sie hatte gemerkt, dass sie zu lange geschwiegen hatten. Die Musik entspannte sie und ließ das Arbeitsklima schnell wieder angenehmer werden.

Insgesamt verstrich der Tag ruhiger, als gedacht. Gegen 22.00 Uhr beendete Snape seine Arbeit und legte, zum Zeichen, dass auch sie aufhören sollte, Hermine eine seiner Hände auf ihre Schulter. Sie sah ihn an, nickte nur und stellte die Apparaturen weg, mit denen sie durch Destillation in den letzten Stunden die Essenz verschiedener Pflanzen gewonnen hatte. Die Hand, welche noch immer auf ihr ruhte, beunruhigte sie diesmal nicht und während sie noch vor wenigen Tagen stets vor ihm zurück gezuckt war, schien ihr diese Berührung nun ganz natürlich und vertraut.

Gemeinsam aßen sie noch zu Abend und diesmal war es Severus, der sich in ein Buch vertiefte und Hermine lehnte sich in dem Sessel zurück, welchen sonst immer ihr Lehrer besetzte. Sie seufzte leise, schloss die Augen und hoffte, dass der morgige Tag nicht so schlimm würde, wie sie es erwartete.

Severus sah sie an, wartete darauf, dass sie den Blick erwiderte und sagte dann leise, aber bestimmt: „Was auch immer morgen und in Zukunft passiert. Ich werde da sein und Ihnen helfen, Miss Granger!" Er wusste, dass er dazu nicht immer in der Lage sein könnte, aber ein wenig Zuversicht konnte ihr heute Abend nicht schaden.

Hermine nickte in ihrer wortkargen Art wieder nur, blickte eine Weile auf den Boden und setzte dann an, eine Frage zu stellen, die sie bereits hatte, seit sie bei ihm war. „Professor, ich würde gern etwas wissen."

„Um was geht es, Miss Granger?"

„Warum bin ich hier?"

Jetzt war es an Snape zu seufzen. „Das wissen Sie doch, Miss Granger! Sie sind hier, um Ihre Ausbildung beenden zu können."

Mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung wischte Hermine seinen Satz fort. „Das meine ich nicht und das wissen Sie doch auch."

Natürlich wusste er das und trotzdem versuchte er sie von der Antwort abzubringen, da er selbst nicht sicher war, was er ihr wohl sagen würde. „Nein, das weiß ich nicht. Aber stellen Sie mir eine ordentliche Frage und ich werde Ihnen eine Antwort geben."

„Machen Sie mir die Frage doch nicht unnötig schwer! Was ich meine ist, warum Sie wollten, dass ich hier bleibe und kommen Sie mir jetzt nicht damit, dass Sie möchten, dass ich meinen Abschluss machen kann." Ihr Magen zog sich zusammen in Erwartung seiner vermutlich boshaften Antwort.

Doch Boshaftigkeit war in diesem Augenblick das Letzte, was Severus anstrebte. Vielmehr versuchte er sich aus dieser vermaledeiten Situation zu manövrieren, ohne sich völlig vor ihr bloßzustellen. „Ich wollte Sie schützen und das will ich immer noch, Miss Granger."

„Das weiß ich inzwischen, doch ich weiß immer noch nicht warum Sie das wollen. Warum wollen Sie MICH schützen und nicht einen anderen Schüler?"

Snape sah Land. „Sie und ich wissen genau, dass es keinen weiteren Schüler an dieser Schule gibt, der Ihr Potential hat. Damit dürfte Ihre Frage beantwortet sein." Er passte auf, dass die Erleichterung, sich nicht mit den wahren Beweggründen auseinandersetzen zu müssten, seiner Stimme nicht anzuhören war.

Doch die Erleichterung verschwand schnell wieder, denn so leicht ließ sich das Mädchen, welches gerade seinen Lieblingssessel belegte, nicht abspeisen. „Ich bin mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden, denn ich bin mir sicher, dass es da noch mehr gibt. Bitte sagen Sie mir, warum Sie ausgerechnet mich gerettet haben. Hat es etwas mit Harry zu tun? Bitte! Das beschäftigt mich."

Harry! Noch so einer seiner wunden Punkte. Doch darüber wollte er nun wirklich nicht reden. Verzweifelt suchte er Schutz in der befürchteten Boshaftigkeit, wenn er sie auch diesmal nur beschränkt einsetzte. „Sie glauben stets, dass alles einen tieferen Sinn hat, nicht wahr, Miss Granger? Lassen Sie mich Ihnen sagen, dass dies nicht immer zutrifft. Ich dachte mir, dass es eine nette Idee sei, Ihnen den Abschluss zu ermöglichen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Und nun sollten Sie, denke ich, ins Bett gehen. Vermutlich wird der morgige Tag anstrengend für Sie." Damit war für ihn die Diskussion beendet und bis Hermine sich tatsächlich hinlegte, wechselten sie kein Wort mehr miteinander.

TBC

Das war doch ein recht friedliches Kapitel, so kurz vor Weihnachten, oder? Am Montag gönne ich mir weil Weihnachten ist, eine Auszeit. Am Donnerstag geht es dann weiter und dann wird es spannend, denn da wird Hermine den Unterricht zum ersten Mal in der neuen Konstellation besuchen.

Bis dahin gebe ich euch ein Magnum-Butterbier aus und wünsche euch ein tolles Weihnachtsfest und einen ganz fleißigen Weihnachtsmann!

Ach ja: Geschenke in Form von Reviews sind natürlich herzlich willkommen!


	13. Professor Andrew Martens

Hallo ihr Lieben, ich hoffe ihr habt Weihnachten und die damit verbundene Völlerei gut überstanden. Ich für meinen Teil habe gerade an ziemlichen Zahnschmerzen zu kauen die pünktlich an Heiligabend einsetzten. Aber zum Glück gibt es ja Bereitschaftsärzte und die Zahnschmerzen haben mich zumindest davon abgehalten zu viel zu naschen. Deshalb kann ich euch auch gern von meinen Leckereien was abgeben und wer für dieses Kapitel was Härteres braucht, der greife zu Feuerwhiskey.

Miyao: Danke für Dein Weihnachtsgeschenk in Form eines Reviews. Hermine und Severus kommen wirklich langsam besser miteinander aus. Und das ist gut so, denn sonst würde Hermine wohl an dem zerbrechen, was sie im Unterricht erwartet. Auf Draco wirst Du noch ein oder zwei Kapitel warten müssen, aber dann taucht er auf.

**13. Professor Andrew Martens**

Der nächste Tag wurde, wie bereits von ihr und auch von Snape vorausgesehen, tatsächlich hart für Hermine. Zu ihrem Bestürzen stellte sie bald fest, dass nicht ein einziger Gryffindor der siebten Klasse mehr anwesend war. Sie verstand es nicht. Es musste doch auch in ihrem Haus reinblütige Zauberer geben. Wo war zum Beispiel Neville?

Sie hatte vorher schon Angst gehabt, dass kaum noch jemand, mit dem sie sich verstand, in ihrer Klasse sein würde, aber es war noch viel schlimmer. Alle, die nun noch anwesend waren, ignorierten sie scheinbar vollständig. Interessanter Weise schien das alte System, nachdem immer nur zwei Häuser gemeinsam einen Kurs hatten, abgeschafft zu sein. Im Klassenraum saßen eine Menge Slytherins, wenn sie auch nicht mehr ganz vollzählig waren, ebenso Ravenclaws, von denen auch nicht allzu viele fehlten und ein paar wenige Hufflepuffs, sowie eben Hermine, als einzige Gryffindor.

Im den ersten Sekunden, nach Betreten des Klassenraums, hatte Hermine noch versucht sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen, aber dann dachte sie an ihren neuen Status und was Professor Snape ihr diesbezüglich gesagt hatte. Den Blick gesenkt haltend ging sie nach ganz hinten und setzte sich dort an einen einzelnen unbelegten Tisch. Auch die anderen Schüler suchten sich ihre Plätze, doch niemand beachtete Hermine, zumindest nicht für sie offensichtlich.

Hätte Hermine sich umgeschaut und nicht nur auf den Tisch gestarrt, hätte sie gesehen, dass ihr manche verwunderte Blicke zuwarfen, scheinbar nicht wissend, dass sie nicht aufgrund eventueller Reinblütigkeit hier war und andere sie ganz unverhohlen anzüglich angrinsten. Einige von ihnen schienen sich zusammenzureimen, was der Grund ihres Hier seins war.

Nach einer scheinbar endlos langen Zeit begann die erste Stunde, welche der neue Arithmetikprofessor Coonard gab, der sie genau so ignorierte, wie all die Schüler um sie herum es taten.

Am Ende der Stunde verließen alle den Raum und Hermine folgte ihnen, da sie ebenso wie die meisten anderen auf den Astronomieturm musste. Professor Sinistra war noch Lehrerin in Hogwarts, wie sie es schon in den vergangenen Jahren gewesen war, doch ihr schien es ein wenig wie Hermine zu gehen, denn sie zeigte eine nie gekannte Nervosität beim Unterrichten. Obwohl sie reinblütig war, schien sie sich inmitten einer Klasse aus Reinblütigen sehr unwohl zu fühlen. So war es dann auch kein Wunder, dass sie Hermine – wohl wissend um deren Situation – einen aufmunternden Blick zuwarf.

Es war der erste von zwei Blicken dieser Art, denn auch Professor Sprout sah sie so an und Hermine wusste nicht, ob ihr das Mitleid lieber war, oder die Ignoranz, mit der sie sämtliche andere Professoren, Snape eingeschlossen, im Unterricht behandelten.

Die meisten von ihnen taten, als seien sie sich nicht einmal ihrer Anwesenheit bewusst. Mit einer Ausnahme.

Professor Martens wäre niemals Snapes erste Wahl für den Posten des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gewesen. Was nicht an seinem Wissen lag. Vielmehr war ihm der Mann von Anfang an unsympathisch gewesen. Doch nur er oder ein bekannter Todesser hatten sich für die Stelle beworben.

Snape wusste vor der Anwerbung jenes Lehrers jedoch noch nicht, wie schlecht ein Mensch auch sein konnte, ohne sich zu den Todessern zu bekennen. Hermine aber bekam das von der ersten Unterrichtsstunde an, zu spüren. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wussten nur die Lehrer über Hermines Status wirklich bescheid und es hätte wahrscheinlich noch eine ganze Weile so sein können, doch das war ihr nicht vergönnt.

Professor Andrew Martens war von schlanker Gestalt und bewegte sich mit beinahe tänzerisch anmutenden Schritten durch den Raum. Sein braunes halblanges Haar wehte ebenso hinter ihm her, wie die Robe, die ihn als Lehrer von Hogwarts auswies. Das Gesicht war ebenmäßig und fast schon als schön zu bezeichnen. Vom ersten Moment an, als man ihn den Schülern am Morgen in der großen Halle vorgestellt hatte, war ihm ein Platz im Herzen eines jeden anwesenden weiblichen Wesens sicher.

Auch Hermine auf sein angenehmes Äußeres herein und ihr Tag schien besser zu werden, als sie den neuen Lehrer den Unterrichtsraum betreten sah. Dieser blickte sie auch ausgerechnet in jenem Moment an, als sie ihn betrachtete. Sein Lächeln betörte sie nicht weniger, als die anderen Mädchen und so erwiderte sie es.

Vielleicht war es diese Geste, vielleicht aber hätte er sie auch ohne dies vor den anderen bloßgestellt.

Kaum war sein Lächeln verblasst, senkte Hermine den Kopf, wie sie es in den Unterrichtsstunden zuvor getan hatte. Dann aber hörte sie die Schritte des Lehrers auf sich zukommen und sie sah zu ihm auf, als er direkt vor ihrem Platz stehen blieb. „Du bist dann wohl die Granger.", stellte er mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen fest und griff nach ihrem Kinn.

Hermine erschrak bei seiner Berührung und musste den Impuls unterdrücken, seine Hand weg zu schlagen, die ihren Kopf hin und her drehte, damit der Besitzer ebendieser Hand sie von allen Seiten betrachten konnte.

Noch einmal drehte er ihren Kopf erst nach links, dann nach rechts und zwang sie schließlich, ihn anzusehen. Abfällig, aber laut sagte er: „So recht kann ich nicht verstehen, was der Direktor an Dir findet, aber wenn er Dich hier behalten hat scheinst Du Qualitäten zu besitzen, die nur er kennt. Mir ist zwar nicht verständlich, warum er darauf besteht, dass ein Schlammblut einen Schulabschluss haben muss, aber es ist seine Sache."

Mit einer Geste, die von Ekel sprach ließ er ihr Gesicht los und wischte sich die Hand am Umhang ab. Im Weggehen sagte er: „Glaub nicht, dass Du für besagte Qualitäten bei mir mit guten Noten rechnen darfst. Auch wenn Du Snapes Hure bist, wirst Du lernen müssen."

Ihre Mitschüler hatten die bewusst laut geführte Ansprache des Lehrers Wort für Wort gehört. Manche von ihnen schienen kaum glauben zu können, was sie da vernommen hatten und drehten sich nun angeekelt von ihr weg. Andere warfen ihr hasserfüllte Blicke zu, wieder andere – wenn auch nur sehr wenige – sahen sie mit Mitleid in den Augen an.

Doch Hermine sah nichts davon. Schon als der Lehrer nach ihrem Kinn gegriffen hatte, war sie sich darüber im Klaren gewesen, welch abwertende Geste das darstellte und so hatte sie das Schlimmste erwartet.

Nur, dass die Realität in diesem Fall alles übertraf, was sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Tränen rannen unaufhaltsam an ihrem Gesicht hinab, sammelten sich am Kinn und tropften auf Pergament. Ihr Herz pochte so stark und scheinbar ohne Takt, dass ihr schwarz vor Augen wurde und ihre Hände verkrampften sich um das Pult, an dem sie saß.

Niemand sprach ein Wort. Weder einer der Schüler, noch Hermine, noch Andrew Martens. Nicht bis Hermine aufsprang und den Raum verlassen wollte, weil sie nicht wusste, wie sie diese Demütigung aushalten sollte. Ein Lähmungsfluch traf sie, noch bevor sie die Türklinke ganz hinabgedrückt hatte.

Sie fiel auf den Boden und blieb bewegungslos liegen, außer Stande, auch nur einen Muskel zu bewegen. Martens traf neben sie und beugte sich über ihr Gesicht. „Was glaubst Du, wo Du hingehst? Diesen Unterricht verlässt niemand, ohne meine ausdrückliche Anweisung. Das gilt für Dich ganz besonders. Egal, wie es in anderen Unterrichtsstunden ist, sobald Du diesen Raum betreten hast, wirst Du ihn immer erst dann verlassen, wenn ich es sage!"

Sein Gesicht verschwand über ihrem und Hermine glaubte eine Sekunde lang, er würde den Fluch von ihr nehmen und ihr wenigstens erlauben, auf ihren Platz zurückzukehren. Doch Professor Martens hatte anderes vor. Er war ein Sadist und das von ganzem Herzen. Demütigung war sein Hobby, dem er hier nicht nur im Verborgenen zu frönen gedachte. Schon immer hatte er es geliebt anderen seinen Willen aufzuzwingen, Menschen bloßzustellen und sie bis über die Grenzen ihrer Selbstachtung zu treiben. Selten jedoch hatte er eine so gute Gelegenheit gehabt, wie sie hier vor ihm lag.

Hermine Granger war das perfekte Opfer für diverse kleine Spielchen, die er explizit mit ihr zu spielen gedachte.

Vielleicht würde der Direktor ihm dazwischen funken, aber vorerst wohl kaum. Vermutlich tat ein ranghoher Todesser wie er ihr weitaus mehr an, als er selbst es je konnte, also war sein Spiel vermutlich noch recht ungefährlich.

Mit der Spitze seines Schuhs schob er das, zur Bewegungslosigkeit gezwungene, Mädchen Richtung Wand und begann dann mit seinem Unterricht.

TBC

Unser armes Herminchen muss jetzt leider eine Woche so ausharren, da ich vermutlich am Neujahrsmorgen nicht wach genug sein werde, um ein Kapitel hochzuladen. Ich wünsche euch also einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr und am Donnerstag in einer Woche geht es weiter.


	14. Verschiedene Arten von Überraschungen

Hallo ihr Lieben! Weihnachten und Silvester sind vorbei und ich hoffe ihr habe beides gut überstanden. Ich wünsche euch noch ein gesundes neues Jahr! Weil ihr über die Feiertage zwei Kapitel weniger bekommen habt, gibt es heute ein ganz langes und ab jetzt geht es auch wieder regelmäßig weiter.

P.S.: Eure Reviewantworten habe ich losgeschickt und hoffe einfach mal, dass die Alerts bald mal wieder gehen.

Miyao: Andrew Martens ist wirklich ein widerlicher Mensch, aber Snape wird schnell einen Weg finden einzuschreiten. Was aus Neville geworden ist, klärt sich heute. Er wird Hermine nicht zur Seite stehen können, aber vielleicht ja jemand anderes.

**14. Verschiedene Arten von Überraschungen**

Als die Stunde bei Professor Martens beendet war, verabschiedete er die Schüler, welche ihn teilweise verängstigt ansahen. Sie ahnten, dass mit dem Mann nicht gut Kirschen essen war. Severus Snape war schon kein einfacher Mensch, doch der hätte niemals eine solche Nummer abgezogen, wie der neue Lehrer es hier tat. Selbst wenn Hermine kein reines Blut hatte, so gab es doch unter ihren Mitschülern einige, die befanden, dass Martens es zu weit trieb. Gesagt hatte aus Angst jedoch niemand etwas und so lag Hermine noch immer an der Wand neben der Tür, als die Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste endete.

Die Tür schlug hinter dem letzten der Schüler zu und Martens packte seine Sachen zusammen. Im Hinausgehen grinste er Hermine hämisch an und wünschte ihr einen angenehmen Tag, bevor er das Licht verlöschen ließ und den Raum mit einem Zauber abschloss. Er liebte ihren verängstigten Blick und würde heute Nacht davon träumen. Beschwingt verließ er den dritten Stock und ging in Richtung der Großen Halle.

Leider würde er Snape sagen müssen, dass sein Schlammblut eine Strafe erhalten hatte, die sie davon abhielt heute zu ihm zu kommen. Das war nicht zu ändern. Doch vielleicht wäre es ihm ja gleichgültig und er konnte sie tatsächlich bis zum Morgen da liegen lassen. Sie würde frieren und Durst und Hunger bekommen. Nach ihrer Befreiung vom Lähmungsfluch würde sie dann wohl alles machen, was er verlangte.

Diesen Traum träumte er, als er sich neben den Direktor setzte und nach einer Portion Steak mit Pilzen und Bratkartoffeln griff. Er hatte großen Hunger, aber das änderte sich schlagartig, als Snape ihm zuraunte. „In meinem Büro, mit Miss Granger in einer halben Stunde!"

„Wie bitte?", würgte er mit halbvollem Mund heraus.

„Sie haben mich verstanden, Professor Martens. Seien Sie pünktlich!" Damit erhob sich Snape und verließ die Halle im Eiltempo. Er brauchte Zeit, um sich auf das kommende Gespräch vorzubereiten. Vor wenigen Minuten hatte Draco Malfoy ihm berichtet, was sich im Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste abgespielt hatte. Der Junge spielte seit Jahr und Tag einen harten Kerl, der gar nicht ihn ihm steckte. Er war einer der wenigen gewesen, die Mitleid für Hermine empfunden hatten. Außerdem kannte er Snape als Freund der Familie und als ehemaligen Hauslehrer der Slytherins zu gut, um nicht zu wissen, wie erbost dieser sein würde, weil Martens sich an seinem Eigentum vergriffen hatte.

Mit schnellem Schritt begab sich Severus Snape in sein Büro. Es war das, welches Jahrzehntelang Dumbledores Reich gewesen war. Als er auf Voldemort Geheiß hin den Posten des Direktors übernommen hatte, war ihm nichts weniger erstrebenswert erschienen, als dieses Büro noch einmal von innen zu sehen. Allerdings hatte er sich innerhalb weniger Tage daran gewöhnt, hier zu sein. Die ehemaligen Direktoren in den Bildern schienen schnell begriffen zu haben, dass ihre Ratschläge bei ihm nicht erwünscht waren und hatten sich in andere Bilder zurückgezogen.

Nun hingen nur noch leere Rahmen um ihn herum, die bestenfalls noch die Stühle zeigten, auf denen die Konterfeis ehemaliger Direktoren es sich früher bequem gemacht hatten. Severus hatte erleichtert geseufzt, als ihm das zum ersten Mal aufgefallen war. Das einzige Bild, was er akzeptiert hätte, wäre das von Albus gewesen, aber ein solches gab es nicht. Der Zauber, die Seele eines Menschen in einem Bild zu spiegeln, konnte nur dann gewirkt werden, wenn der Mensch noch am Leben war. Meist wurde das kurz vor seinem Tod getan und viele Sterbende begleitete auf diese Art und Weise für die letzten Minuten ihres Lebens das Gefühl, doch nicht ganz zu gehen.

Ein Zauberportrait enthielt kein Seelenteil eines Menschen, wie es bei Horkruxen der Fall war, sondern es spiegelte nur die Seele wieder, aber immerhin blieb doch etwas von einem zurück.

Nur von Albus war nichts geblieben. Natürlich hatte sein Mentor gewusst, dass es soweit kommen konnte, ja sogar musste, dass er im Kampf gegen Voldemort starb, aber ein Portrait hatte er sicherlich nicht anfertigen lassen. Dabei wäre es für Severus ein ernsthafter Trost gewesen, noch einmal mit Albus zu sprechen – sogar wenn es sich nur um einen Abklatsch von ihm handelte.

Gedankenversunken starrte Severus nun schon minutenlang auf einen der leeren Rahmen, bis ihm wieder einfiel, dass Martens hier gleich mit Hermine auftauchen würde. Ihm graute vor dem Gespräch, doch musste er hier eingreifen, bevor noch Schlimmeres geschah.

Wie auf Befehl konnte er in diesem Moment hören, wie sich die Steintreppe langsam nach oben schraubte. Schnell nahm er hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz und wühlte in einigen Unterlagen, um beschäftigt zu wirken. Sekunden später klopfte es laut und Snape sagte in scheinbar gleichgültigem Ton: „Herein."

Martens betrat das Büro mit Hermine im Schlepptau. Sie war blass und sah verängstigt aus, wie Snape mit einem Blick feststellte.

„Direktor, Sie wollten mich sprechen?" Martens wollte wohl keine Zeit verlieren.

Snape blickte auf und gab ihm zu verstehen, sich ihm gegenüber zu setzten. Hermine beachtete er gar nicht. „Ja, das wollte ich, Professor Martens. Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Sie Miss Granger für ihr schlechtes Verhalten bestraft haben."

Martens' Augenbrauen rückten ein Stück zusammen. „War das denn nicht in Ihrem Sinn, Direktor?" Innerlich kaute er an der Tatsache, das einer der Schüler ihn verpfiffen haben musste. Das würden sie ihm büßen.

Snape erhob sich und machte damit körpersprachlich deutlich, wer hier mehr zu sagen hatte. „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass das nicht in meinem Sinne war, Professor Martens. Deshalb sind Sie auch nicht hier. Ich habe nur festgestellt, dass ich einen Fehler eingestehen muss. Sie sollten wissen, dass nun, da es an Hogwarts keine Häuser mehr gibt und damit Punkteabzug keine Strafe mehr darstellt, schwieriger sein wird für jedes Vergehen der Schüler die richtige Bestrafung zu finden. Es war mein Fehler, nicht in der heutigen Lehrerkonferenz darauf hinzuweisen, dass ich zukünftig die Strafen vergeben werden. Ich werde das jedoch morgen früh nachholen. Wegen des aktuellen Falls wollte ich Sie jedoch gleich darauf hinweisen. Wenn sich zukünftig also Schüler Fehlverhalten zuschulden kommen lassen, bitte ich Sie, mir das am Ende des Tages mitzuteilen. Dies gilt auch für Miss Granger."

Martens sah ihn an, als habe er gerade eine Ohrfeige von ihm kassiert, nickte jedoch dann zögerlich und erhob sich. „Ist das alles, Direktor Snape?"

„Ja, das ist alles. Sie können gehen, Professor." An Hermine gewandt fuhr er in einem sehr viel rüderem Tonfall fort. „Sie, Miss Granger, werden jedoch hier bleiben und wir werden über Ihre Strafe sprechen." Nun wendete er sich wieder Martens zu, während er die Hände hinter dem Rücken ineinander hakte. „Guten Tag, Professor Martens."

Der warf Hermine noch einen warnenden Blick zu, der ihr verdeutlichte, dass er einen Weg finden würde, sie zu quälen und verabschiedete sich nun, während in seinem Kopf schon Pläne wuchsen, was er Snape alles antun würde, wenn er jemals Gelegenheit dazu erhalten würde.

Dieser Mann hatte ihm gerade jede Möglichkeit genommen, Strafen zu verteilen. Das nahm ihm beinahe jede Chance zu demütigen. Trotzdem würde er das Schlammblut nicht in Ruhe lassen. Nicht völlig jedenfalls. Wut auf Snape und seine „Assistentin" färbte die Bilder der beiden in seinem Kopf in einen satten Rot-Ton. Irgendwann ...

Während Martens Rachepläne schmiedete, weil man ihm sein neues Spielzeug weggenommen hatte, was sinnbildlich noch nicht einmal ausgepackt war, forderte Snape gerade Hermine auf, sich zu setzen.

Sie waren stillschweigend gemeinsam in den Kerker gegangen und nachdem die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, hatte Snape nun das Bedürfnis, seiner Schülerin zu sagen, dass es ihm leid tat, was ihr gleich am ersten Tag passiert war.

Er ließ sich neben ihr nieder und wartete bis sie den Blick von der Teetasse, die er ihr kurz zuvor in die Hände gedrückt hatte, hob und ihn ansah. „Geht es Ihnen gut, Miss Granger?"

Hermine schloss kurz die Augen, atmete schnaubend durch die Nase aus und setzte die Tasse zurück auf den Unterteller. „Natürlich geht es mir gut! Ich habe ja nur ein paar Stunden gelähmt und gedemütigt auf dem Boden gelegen, bin durchgefroren und wurde gerade von beinahe tödlichen Blicken durchbohrt. Warum also sollte es mir nicht gut gehen?!"

Snape verstand die Wut, welche sich in jedem ihrer Worte manifestiert hatte, sehr gut. Er war ja selbst wütend auf Martens und dabei hatte der ihm persönlich ja gar nichts getan. „Miss Granger – Hermine – ich weiß, dass dieser Tag schlimm war und ich bezweifle nicht, dass sich so etwas wiederholen kann, aber ich tue was ich kann, um Sie zu beschützen. Er wird mit Sicherheit versuchen, Sie im Unterricht weiter zu demütigen, aber Sie dürfen nicht darauf eingehen. Verstehen Sie das?"

Sie nickte, nun schon etwas ruhige, nachdem sie ihre Wut verbalisiert hatte. „Das verstehe ich und ich weiß auch, dass ich mich heute von ihm habe provozieren lassen. Das war dumm von mir, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Ich wollte nur noch weg von ihm und ..." Sie ließ den Satz unvollendet, doch Snape wusste auch so, dass sie am liebsten vor ihrem gesamten Leben weggelaufen wäre.

Vorsichtig legte er einen Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie ein wenig zu sich. Sie hatte wirklich einen schlimmen Tag gehabt und er ahnte, dass es nicht der letzte gewesen sein würde.

Hermine nahm die Geste wie selbstverständlich an und lehnte sich an ihn. Nach einer Weile, die sie so schweigend beieinander gesessen hatten, fiel Hermine etwas ein, „Professor, woher wussten Sie eigentlich davon? Hat Martens es Ihnen etwa erzählt?"

Snape schnaubte. „Nein, der hätte mir ganz bestimmt nicht einmal dann gesagt, wo Sie sind, wenn ich danach gefragt hätte. Draco Malfoy war so nett mich davon zu informieren, dass Martens Sie mit einem Lähmfluch belegt hat und auch, wie es dazu gekommen ist."

Erstaunt riss Hermine die Augen weit auf. „Draco? Wieso? Ich meine ..."

„Ich weiß schon, was Sie meinen, Hermine, aber glauben Sie mir, Draco ist nicht halb so schlimm wie Sie vielleicht glauben."

Noch immer voller Unglauben schüttelte diese den Kopf. Draco Malfoy sollte ihr geholfen haben? Verrückte neue Welt.

Eine Weile kaute Hermine geistig noch auf diesen Neuigkeiten herum, bevor ihr etwa einfiel. „Sir, darf ich noch was fragen?"

Snape lachte brummig und Hermine, die noch immer an ihm lehnte, empfand die Vibrationen, die dies durch seine Brust in ihren Körper sandte, als äußerst angenehm. „Hermine, ich glaube ich habe Sie noch nie fragen hören, ob Sie eine Frage stellen dürfen. Zudem war das schon eine. Also gewöhnen Sie sich das gar nicht erst an und reden Sie offen mit mir."

An einem Tag, an dem sie recht viel Übles erlebt hatte, war diese Reaktion ihres Lehrers, wie ein kleines Geschenk für Hermine. „Gut, Sir, dann möchte ich gern wissen, warum in der siebten Klasse kein einziger Gryffindor mehr ist."

Severus hatte diese Frage als Folge ihres ersten Tages vorhergesehen. „Die meisten von Ihnen hatten einen Muggel in der nahen Verwandtschaft. Ein paar waren allerdings durchaus reinblütig. Jedoch haben ihre Eltern es vorgezogen diese Schüler nicht länger der Obhut Hogwarts zu überlassen. Ich denke, es dürfte Sie interessieren, dass Neville Longbottoms Großmutter ihn am Freitag abgemeldet hat. Auch Ron Weasley wurde, ebenso wie seine Schwester Ginny, abgemeldet.und auch die Patil-Zwillinge besucht diese Schule nicht länger. Es tut mir leid, Hermine. Ich habe bis zum Freitag noch gehofft, dass zumindest ein Gryffindor hier bleiben würde."

Erstaunt hob Hermine den Kopf und sah ihn an. „SIE haben gehofft, ein GRYFFINDOR würde bleiben?"

Snape schmunzelte. „Ja, genau! Stellen Sie sich mal vor, wie erstaunt, ich darüber war, als mir das bewusst wurde!"

Jetzt schmunzelte auch Hermine und lehnte sich wieder an. „Ich habe Angst vor den nächsten drei Monaten."

„Das kann ich verstehen. Lassen Sie sich nicht unterkriegen, Hermine und denken Sie daran, dass es eben nur drei Monate sind."

Snapes Worte waren ihr kein wirklicher Trost, seine Umarmung jedoch schon und noch viel mehr seine Eröffnung, dass sie im Badezimmer eine kleine Überraschung erwartete. Sie war schon erstaunt darüber, dass er sie mit irgendetwas überraschen wollt, jedoch noch viel mehr über das, was sie im Bad vorfand.

Dort standen ein Wasser- und ein Futternapf und ein Körbchen. „Was …? Für wen…?", stammelte Hermine zu Snape, der ihr gefolgt war und in ihr ziemlich verwirrtes Gesicht schaute.

Snape Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch nach oben. „Ich dachte, dass Sie Ihr rothaariges Fellknäuel gern bei sich hätten."

Hermine Mund stand offen. „Krummbein? Sie haben das für Krummbein hier hergestellt? Aber er ist doch weggelaufen, als ich mit Ihnen hier runter gegangen bin."

Wie auf Befehl kam der Kater genau in diesem Moment durch das ebenerdige Fensterchen des Badezimmers geschlüpft und hielt sofort auf sein lange vermisstes Frauchen zu. Er schnurrte bereits, als er sie noch nicht einmal erreicht hatte und als er schließlich hochgehoben wurde, wusste Krummbein vor lauter Freude gar nicht mehr, welche Laute er noch von sich geben sollte. Hermine ging es nicht viel anders. Freudentränen rannen über ihre Wangen und Snape nickte ihr leicht lächelnd zu.

„Er ist mir am Morgen vor die Füße gelaufen und wollte sich sofort wieder aus dem Staub machen. Ich musste ihn schocken, um ihn hierher bringen zu können. Es hat ein paar Stunden gedauert, bis er begriff, dass es hier auch nach Ihnen riecht, doch seitdem war er sehr friedlich."

Hermine setzte den noch immer schnurrenden Kater ab, zauberte Futter herbei und ging dann zu Snape hinüber. „Danke, Professor! Das bedeutet mir sehr viel."

„Ich weiß. Außerdem dachte ich mir, dass Sie einen Freund derzeit sicher gut gebrauchen können." Um nicht noch gefühldussliger zu werden, wandte er sich ab und schloss die Tür hinter sich, nicht ohne ihr noch einen kleinen Dämpfer zu verpassen. „Ein Katzenhaar in meinem Bett, Miss Granger und Ihr Kater hat das letzte seiner Leben verspielt. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Egal, was Snape jetzt auch knurren mochte, Hermine wusste, dass er es gut mit ihr meinte und so sagte sie nur: „Ja, Professor.", bevor sie sich wieder Krummbein und seiner vehementen Forderung nach Streicheleinheiten widmete.

TBC

Nach dem letzten Kapitel sah es vielleicht nicht so rosig für Hermine aus, aber jetzt scheint die Welt schon wieder etwas bunter zu sein. Ihr dürft gespannt sein, ob das so bleibt. Über Reviews würde ich mich natürlich – wie immer – riesig freuen!


	15. Draco

Hallo ihr Lieben, die Alerts und Replies funktionieren scheinbar immer noch nicht wieder zu einhundert Prozent, aber früher oder später werden die Reviewantworten dann hoffentlich trotzdem bei euch eintrudeln. Ich hoffe die kriegen das hier irgendwann mal wieder hin. °seufz°

**15. Draco**

Hermine bestellte sich, nachdem Krummbein endlich von ihr abließ, noch ein spätes Abendbrot, da sie durch den Lähmungsfluch von Martens das Abendbrot versäumt hatte. Nach dem Essen machte sie schnell ihre Hausaufgaben und dann war es auch schon Zeit ins Bett zu gehen, wenn sie morgen nicht im Unterricht einschlafen wollte.

Ohne auch nur noch ein wenig Angst vor Snape zu verspüren, ging sie ins Bett, konnte aber nicht schlafen, bevor nicht auch er neben ihr lag und ihr eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte. Erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass sie seine Anwesenheit neben sich beruhigend fand, besonders nach diesem Tag. Als sie seinem gleichmäßigen Atmen lauschte, fielen ihr die Augen zu und sie glitt in einen angenehmen Schlaf hinüber.

Der folgende Morgen kam viel zu früh. Weder Hermine noch Snape waren ausgeschlafen, quälten sich aber natürlich trotzdem aus dem Bett, frühstückten gemeinsam und gingen dann getrennte Wege.

Während Severus sich zur Lehrerkonferenz begab, um die am Vortag angekündigte Änderung bekannt zu geben, bereitet sich Hermine seelisch und moralisch auf den Unterricht vor. Vor den Lehrern musste sie heute keine Angst haben, denn sie hatte heute nur Stunden bei den Professoren Sprout, Sinistra, Coonard und letztlich eine Doppelstunde bei Snape. Damit konnte sie sehr gut leben. Vor den anderen Schülern jedoch hatte sie Angst.

Nicht vor einem Einzelnen von ihnen, aber vor allen zusammen. Sie waren alles Reinblüter und mit wenigen Ausnahmen schienen sie sehr stolz darauf zu sein. Gestern noch hatte Hermine weniger Angst deshalb gespürt, doch heute hatte sie von Anfang an ein beklemmendes Gefühl, wenn sie an den Unterricht dachte, denn heute wussten sie alle, warum Hermine überhaupt noch hier war.

Wie viele würden es wohl genießen sie damit zu demütigen? Ihr fiel kein Slytherin ein, der sich diese Gelegenheit entgehen lassen würde. Außer vielleicht Malfoy.

Es schien ihr noch immer unglaublich, dass er es war, der am Vortag verhindert hatte, dass sie Martens Willkür weiterhin ausgesetzt war. Vielleicht geschahen ja wirklich Zeichen und Wunder und Draco war gar kein solches Ekel, als das er sich immer aufgespielt hatte. Ob wohl die Abwesenheit seiner beiden Bodyguards, die beide keine lange reinblütige Linie aufweisen konnten, damit zu tun hatte?

In ihre Überlegungen vertieft bemerkte Hermine beinahe nicht, dass es Zeit war zum Unterricht zu gehen. In letzter Minute betrat sie das Klassenzimmer, in dem der Arithmetikunterricht stattfand. Professor Coonard betrat den Raum kurz nach ihr und somit blieb niemandem mehr Zeit, Hermine zu verspotten.

In den Pausen jedoch hatte sie nicht so viel Glück. Kaum hatte es geläutet standen auch schon Milicent Bulstrode und Pansy Parkinson in der Nähe ihre Tisches und unterhielten sich laut und deutlich darüber, wie widerlich sie es fanden, dass der Direktor sich mit einem Schlammblut wie Hermine Granger abgeben würde.

Hermine spürte die Tränen in sich aufsteigen, unterdrückte sie aber mit aller Kraft, die ihr zur Verfügung stand. Vor diesen dummen Puten würde sie sich keine Blöße geben. Statt dem Geschwätz weiter zuzuhören, vertiefte sie sich in ihr Buch über Pflanzenkunde und bereitete sich auf die übernächste Stunde vor.

Auch die zweite Stunde Arithmetik verlief ruhig und Hermine atmete beinahe schon auf, weil sie in der Zeit des Unterrichts niemand beachtete. Das war ein gutes Gefühl, nachdem sie seit gestern unfreiwillig im Fokus der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit stand.

Auf dem Weg zum Kräuterkundeunterricht bummelte Hermine absichtlich. Zum einen war sie dankbar für jeden Moment, den sie draußen verbringen durfte und zum zweiten wollte sie so viel Abstand zwischen den Rest der Klasse und sich bringen, wie es ihr irgendwie möglich war. Mit einer Ausnahme gelang ihr das aus.

Diese Ausnahme hieß Draco Malfoy und bummelte noch mehr, als es Hermine tat. Erst als die anderen beinahe schon an den Gewächshäusern angekommen waren, ging er schneller und holte Hermine ein.

Sie erschrak heftig, als er sie von hinten ansprach. „Na Granger, alles in Ordnung?"

Hermine hatte ihre liebe Mühe damit einen Schreckensschrei zu unterdrücken, fing sich dann aber wieder und wunderte sich, dass ausgerechnet Malfoy sie fragte, ob es ihr gut gehe. „Geht schon, Malfoy." Nach ein paar Sekunden Schweigen fügte sie hinzu. „Danke, dass Du gestern bei Professor Snape warst."

„Hab ich nicht für Dich getan, sondern für ihn. Er ist ein Freund meiner Familie und Du gehörst ihm und nicht Martens."

Hermine blieb stehen und blickte Draco einige Sekunden einfach nur an, bevor sie leise, aber sehr deutlich sagte: „Ich gehöre niemanden, außer mir selbst!"

Draco steckte beide Hände in die Hosentaschen, überbrückte den letzten Meter Abstand zu ihr und grinste sie dann hämisch an. „Na dann frag ich mich doch ernsthaft, wieso Du noch hier bist. Macht es Dir vielleicht sogar Spaß Dich von Snape knallen zu lassen? Hätte ich nicht gedacht, aber man lernt ja jeden Tag was Neues."

In den Bruchteilen einer Sekunde hatte Hermine ausgeholt, um ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige zu verpassen, doch er fing ihre Hand ab und hielt sie am Handgelenk fest. „Tu – das – nie – wieder! Sonst wirst Du das nächste Mal niemanden in der Nähe haben, der auf Dich aufpasst, wenn Dir jemand wehtun möchte." Dann ließ er sie los und ging davon, als sei nie etwas geschehen.

Hermine wollte sich am liebsten umdrehen und wegrennen, gab dem Impuls aber nicht nach und folgte nun den anderen Schülern ins Gewächshaus, wo sie sich wieder mal einen Platz fernab von den anderen suchte. Die Aufgaben des Tagen – sie pflanzten heute Setzlinge des Immergrünen Aspendaktix um – bewältigte sie ohne größere Schwierigkeiten und war bereits damit fertig, als die meisten anderen Schüler noch nach einem geeigneten Behältnis suchten.

Als alle beschäftigt waren stand auf einmal Malfoy hinter ihr. Er tat, als würde er etwas suchen, flüsterte ihr aber zu. „Granger, ich weiß nicht, was zwischen Dir und Snape läuft, aber eigentlich will ich es auch gar nicht wissen. Ich bin manchmal ein Arschloch. Vergiss, was ich vorhin gesagt habe."

Hermine konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Kopf zu ihm herumschnellte. Draco zischte ihr zu. „Dreh Dich weg, verdammt! Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, dass jemand denkt, ich geb´ mich mit Dir ab."

Sie tat, was er verlangte, versuchte sich von dem Schock zu erholen, eine Entschuldigung von Draco Malfoy bekommen zu haben und flüsterte dann zurück. „Okay, ich vergesse es, aber ehrlich, zwischen mir und Snape läuft gar nichts!"

„Kannst Du mir dann mal erklären, warum er Dich hier behalten hat?" Draco war hellhörig geworden und im gleichen Moment erkannte Hermine ihren Fehler. Wie konnte sie so dumm sein, einem angehenden Todesser zu offenbaren, dass Snape sie nicht als Besitz ansah und ebenso behandelte?

In ihrem Kopf drehten sich wie wild alle möglichen Ideen durcheinander, die ihr helfen sollten Snapes und ihren Kopf zu retten. Doch nur eine davon versprach wirklichen Erfolg.

Allein schon der Gedanke, an das, was sie Malfoy jetzt sagen würde, trieb ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht, was aber durchaus hilfreich war, da es ihre Verlegenheit glaubhaft untermauerte. „Verdammt, Malfoy, meinst Du ernsthaft ich stell mich hier hin und gebe zu, was da läuft? Er hat mir verboten darüber zu reden und ich wäre schlecht beraten, gegen dieses Verbot zu verstoßen. Und nun halt die Klappe und tu nicht so, als täte ich Dir leid."

Draco zischte zurück. „Tust Du aber. Ich würde nicht mit Dir tauschen wollen! Tagsüber Unterricht mit Mitschülern, die Dich beleidigen und Lehrern die Dich quälen und nachts Snape. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum Du noch hier bist."

Zum Glück sah Hermine gerade in ihre Aufzeichnungen, so dass Draco nicht sehen konnte, wie erstaunt sie war. Sie fing sich schnell und murmelte. „Ich wüsste doch gar nicht, wo ich hin sollte."

„Wenn Du willst, bring ich Dich zu Deinen Eltern."

„Viel zu unsicher."

„Und was ist mit Weasley und Potter?"

„Keine Ahnung, wo die sind."

Draco zog, für Hermine unsichtbar, eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Nette Freunde, die Dich im Stich lassen."

Ein wütendes Funkeln nistete sich kurzzeitig in Hermines Augen ein, bis sie begriff, dass Draco nicht ganz Unrecht hatte. Also zuckte sie ganz leicht die Schultern und sagte: „Kann schon sein. Ist auch egal. Ich komm schon klar." Noch leiser als zuvor flüsterte sie. „Danke für das Angebot."

Das Läuten zum Ende der Stunde bewahrte Draco davor, das Gespräch fortführen zu müssen. Da er sich schon die ganze Zeit fragte, warum zur Hölle er sich eigentlich mit dem Schicksal eines Schlammbluts beschäftigte, war ihm das ganz recht. Mit dem Vorsatz, sich nicht weiter um Hermine Granger, die er wirklich nicht um ihr Schicksal beneidete, zu kümmern, verließ er das Gewächshaus.

Nachdenklich sah ihm Hermine hinterher, bevor sie selbst sich auch auf den Weg machte. Sie wusste nicht, wieso Draco sich plötzlich mit ihr unterhielt und ihr sogar anbot, bei einer möglichen Flucht zu helfen, doch zum ersten Mal, seit der Unterricht wieder begonnen hatte, fühlte sie sich nicht mehr vollkommen allein.

TBC

Im nächsten Kapitel: Severus sinniert über Hermine und die stellt fest, dass sie etwas an Snape sehr mag. Lasst euch überraschen, was genau das ist.


	16. Eingeständnisse

**16. Eingeständnisse**

Der Unterricht am Dienstag verlief ebenso ruhig, wie der am Mittwoch und auch der Rest der Woche verging ohne außergewöhnliche Ereignisse. Ab und an meinten einige von Hermines Mitschülern, sie mit Schimpfwörtern überhäufen zu müssen, aber da sie nicht darauf reagierte, wurde dieses Spielchen bald langweilig und Hermine spürte, dass das Interesse an ihr recht schnell erlahmte.

Mit Snape kam sie inzwischen auch halbwegs gut aus. Sie hatten sich angewöhnt, gleichzeitig zu Bett zu gehen und schliefen beide relativ ruhig und überraschenderweise, ohne einander zu stören. Snape war zwar schon zweimal mit einer nicht zu übersehenden Erektion aufgewacht, doch Hermine hatte davon nichts mitbekommen, weil sie beide Male noch geschlafen hatte. Snape hatte sich die schlimmsten Taten vorgestellt, die er in seiner Zeit als Todesser miterlebt hatte und sein Problem hatte sich beide Male schnell erledigt. Dann hatte er ohne Angst ins Bad gehen und die Tür hinter sich verriegeln können. Alles in allem hatte er es sich schlimmer vorgestellt neben Hermine Granger zu schlafen und ihr ging es wohl mit ihm ganz ähnlich.

Sie lebten zwar weniger miteinander, als nebeneinander her, aber zumindest hatten sie sich soweit aneinander gewöhnt, dass sie sich nicht mehr dauernd in die Haare bekamen. Snape war nicht wenig darüber erstaunt, wie schnell er aufgehört hatte, Hermine als einen Eindringling in seinem Leben und seinem Reich zu sehen.

Vielleicht lag es ja daran, dass er sie mochte, vielleicht auch daran, dass sie ihm in mancher Hinsicht ähnlicher war, als er öffentlich zugeben würde. Vielleicht spielte es auch eine Rolle, dass er Mitleid für sie und ihre Situation empfand und ohnehin schon viel zu oft dem Drang, sie zu beschützen, nachgegeben hatte. Was auch immer der Grund dafür war, dass er sie bei sich akzeptierte, es tat ihm und ihr gut, friedlich miteinander umzugehen.

Selbst an Krummbein hatte er sich mittlerweile gewöhnt und akzeptierte dessen Anwesenheit in seiner Wohnung. Er war nie ein ausgesprochener Katzenfreund gewesen, doch als er vorgestern mal wieder in seinem Sessel eingenickt war und beim Aufwachen den Kater schnurrend auf seinem Schoß fand, hatte er dessen Nähe beinahe etwas abgewinnen können.

Mit einem Schmunzeln dachte er an die letzte Woche und die Auseinandersetzungen mit Hermine. Im Rückblick musste er zugeben, dass er es ihr wirklich nicht einfach gemacht hatte, bei ihm heimisch zu werden. Da hatte er sie aber auch noch als Belastung empfunden. Heute, nicht einmal zwei Wochen später war das anders. Je öfter er erlebte, dass sie sich freute, seine Wohnung wieder betreten zu dürfen, desto mehr übermannte ihn das Gefühl, dass seine Entscheidung, sie hier zu behalten, richtig gewesen war.

Er machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, dass sie sich hauptsächlich deswegen freute, zu ihm zurückzukommen, weil das Zusammensein mit ihren Mitschülern weitaus unerträglicher war, als das mit ihm. Doch es war besser als gar nichts und da er begann zu akzeptieren, dass er sie begehrte, vielleicht – Unglaublicherweise - sogar in sie verliebt war, konnte er das Aufkeimen von Hoffnung nicht völlig unterdrücken.

Wieder und wieder schalt er sich selbst dafür, dass er sich vorstellte, wie es sein mochte, mit ihr auf andere Art und Weise das Bett zu teilen, als einfach nur nebeneinander zu schlafen. Was, wenn Voldemort beim nächsten Treffen diesen Gedanken aufspürte? Was, wenn sich diese Gefühle noch vertieften? Unvorstellbar, dass er sich langsam fühlte, wie ein verliebter Schuljunge.

Seine Gedanken schweiften zu dem Zeitpunkt ab, als er das letzte Mal so gefühlt hatte. Damals war es nicht gut gegangen und er wusste, auch diesmal würde es nicht gut gehen. Vielleicht sollte er sich verbieten, so von seiner Schülerin zu denken, doch er brachte es auf lange Sicht wohl ohnehin nicht fertig, seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken.

Sie nicht auszuleben war eine andere Sache. Natürlich würde er ihr niemals sagen, wie sehr sie ihn anzog. Aus mehr als einem Grund. Allein die Blamage, wenn sie ihn auslachen würde oder auf einmal wieder zu dem verängstigten Wesen wurde, was sie in der letzten Woche noch gewesen war, reichte schon aus, ihn von einer solchen Aktion abzuhalten. Die Angst vor Entdeckung seiner Verliebtheit in ein Schlammblut durch Voldemort, war da beinahe schon zweitrangig.

Severus drehte sich auf die Seite und betrachtete das Gesicht der schlafenden Schönheit ihm gegenüber. Sie war völlig entspannt und sah so zart und wunderschön aus, dass er beschloss schnellstens aufzustehen, bevor er sich nicht mehr im Griff hatte. Es war nicht leicht, sie im Schlaf zu betrachten und nicht dem Wunsch nachzugeben, sie zu berühren, sie zu streicheln, ihren Körper zu erforschen.

Wahrscheinlich sollte er ein sehr schlechtes Gewissen haben, weil er von einer gerade mal siebzehnjährigen Schutzbefohlenen so dachte, doch der einzige Grund, warum er ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, war die Tatsache, dass sie seine Gefühle mit absoluter Sicherheit nicht erwiderte. Das sie seine Schülerin und sehr jung war, spielte dagegen für ihn überhaupt keine Rolle. Warum auch? Zwischen ihnen würde ohnehin niemals mehr sein, als ein wenig Vertrautheit.

Noch einmal ließ er seinen Blick über die schlafende junge Frau schweifen, bevor er endgültig aufstand und beschloss, dass es Zeit war, sich eine kalte Dusche zu gönnen, oder sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen, bevor seine Hormone demnächst Purzelbäume schlagen würden.

Hermine erwachte bald nachdem er den Raum verlassen hatte und streckte sich ausgiebig. Die Tatsache, dass Samstag war und sie heute nicht zum - inzwischen ungeliebten - Unterricht musste, erfüllte sie mit ungeheurer Erleichterung. Sie stand auf und tappte barfuss ins Wohnzimmer, entfachte das Kaminfeuer mit ihrem Zauberstab zu neuem Leben und wartete geduldig darauf, dass Snape ihr das Badezimmer überließ.

Der trat nur ein paar Minuten später aus selbigem heraus. Seine Haare waren noch feucht und er war gerade dabei sein Hemd zu schließen. Scheinbar hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass Hermine inzwischen erwacht war und ihn nun mit halboffenem Mund anstarrte. Sie hatte ihn zwar durchaus schon zwei oder dreimal mit nacktem Oberkörper gesehen, aber niemals hatte sie ihn als so gut aussehend empfunden, wie in diesen wenigen Sekunden.

Die Frage, warum sie ihn plötzlich als anziehend empfand, drängte sich ihr auf und wurde gleich wieder verworfen, weil sie plötzlich der Duft seines Aftershaves gemischt mit seinem typischen Geruch nach Kräutern erreichte. Genießerisch schloss sie die Augen und atmete tief ein.

Amüsiert betrachtete Snape sie dabei und ein Teil von ihm begann zu ahnen, dass es durchaus Dinge gab, die Hermine Granger dazu bringen konnten, sogar ihn, Severus Snape, zu mögen.

Sie hielt noch immer die Augen geschlossen und er schlich sich beinahe lautlos hinter sie, um ihr von dort ins Ohr zu hauchen. „Soll ich Ihnen eine Flasche von meinem Aftershave schenken?"

Hermine zuckte peinlich berührt zusammen, beschloss aber im selben Moment, sich diesmal nicht einfach von ihm aufziehen zu lassen. Sie drehte den Kopf so, dass ihre Gesichter sich beinahe berührten und sagte: „Nur, wenn es das Zeug auch gemischt, mit Ihrem typischen Geruch gibt!" Frech grinste sie den verdutzten Lehrer an, sprang vom Sofa auf und huschte ins Bad, bevor er etwas erwidern konnte.

Er sah ihr nach, hörte die Tür hinter ihr zuschlagen und konnte ein Grinsen nicht länger unterdrücken. Sie mochte also, wie er roch. Na wenn das keine Grundlage war, auf die man aufbauen konnte!

Vor ihnen lag ein ganzes Wochenende und Severus Snape hatte vor, für diese Zeit alles aus seinen Gedanken zu streichen, was ihn daran hindern könnte, mit Hermine Granger anzubandeln.

Er bestellte Frühstück für sich und sie und wartete ungeduldig, dass sie endlich zu ihm kommen würde.

Währenddessen stand Hermine unschlüssig hinter der verschlossenen Tür und fragte sich, wie sie auf die dumme Idee gekommen war, ihm eine so anzügliche Antwort zu geben. Sie waren heute den ganzen Tag allein und er würde sie damit sicher immer wieder aufziehen. Obwohl sie zugeben musste, dass er wirklich verdammt gut roch.

Ein paar Minuten später fasste sie sich dann doch ein Herz und beschloss ihm Paroli zu bieten, wenn er damit anfing. Schließlich war er es gewesen, der den Kuss am Abend ihres Einzugs so erregend gefunden hatte.

Doch Snape ging beim Frühstück mit keinem Wort auf ihren letzten Wortwechsel ein, sondern begnügte sich damit sie mit belustigtem Blick zu betrachten und ihr hin und wieder Kaffee nachzuschenken. Mit jeder Minute die verging fühlte sich Hermine wieder etwas mehr auf sicherem Boden stehen und Snape spürte beinahe körperlich, wie ihre Anspannung und Unsicherheit von ihr abfiel.

Als eine Hauselfe erschien und den Tisch abräumte, bot Severus Hermine an, ihm am Vormittag bei einigen Versuchen zu helfen. Beruhigt davon, dass er noch immer kein Wort zum vorangegangenen Schlagabtausch verloren hatte, nahm sie das Angebot an und gemeinsam begaben sie sich ins Labor.

TBC

Und hier wieder eine kurze Vorschau auf das nächste Kapitel: Snape sucht etwas und wird überrascht davon, was er findet.


	17. Ein unerwartetes Wiedersehen

Wie es scheint habe ich euch mit der kleinen Vorschau am Ende des letzten Kapitels ganz schön neugierig gemacht. Nun gut, dann will ich euch mal nicht länger quälen. Hier ist das neue Kapitel.

**17. Ein unerwartetes Wiedersehen**

Severus Snape hatte in dem Moment, als er Hermines Angst vor eventuellen sarkastischen Bemerkungen, erkannte, beschlossen, diese vorerst sein zu lassen. Er änderte seine Taktik deshalb dahingehend, ab jetzt so nett wie möglich zu ihr zu sein, auch wenn es nicht gerade seinem Charakter entsprach.

Im Labor gab er ihr das Rezept für einen Heiltrank gegen Verbrennungsschäden. Er selbst machte sich daran das Rezept für einen Unverwundbarkeitstrank weiterzuentwickeln, dass ihm in „Vergessene Tränke der Antike" ins Auge gesprungen war. Das Rezept war komplex und bot vielfältige Möglichkeiten der Variation. Severus hatte gelesen, dass der Trank nicht umsonst in Vergessenheit geraten war, denn es gab Hinweise darauf, dass er nicht hielt, was er versprach. Doch dies würde Severus selbst ausprobieren. Gerade wenn es um die Weiterentwicklung und Variation bekannter Tränke ging, hatte er ein Händchen dafür, was zum Erfolg führte.

Während Hermine sich also die Zutaten für ihren Trank holte, machte Snape sich daran Unterlagen zusammenzustellen, die sich mit dem Unverwundbarkeitstrank beschäftigten. Viel war es nicht, was er zur Verfügung hatte und so beschloss er erst einmal noch ein wenig in den Büchern zu stöbern, bevor er sich daran machte, die Basis des Tranks zu brauen. Da er ausschließen konnte, dass sich in seinen eigenen Büchern Hinweise auf den Trank befanden, blieben nur noch die Schulbibliothek, sowie Albus ehemaliger Buchbestand.

„Hermine, ich gehe in die Bibliothek. Möchten Sie, dass ich Ihnen das eine oder andere Buch mitbringe?"

Sie stellte die Gläser und Phiolen mit den verschiedenen Zutaten ab, kniff die Augen zusammen und überlegte kurz. „Ja, aber ich weiß nicht, ob es in der Schulbibliothek etwas zu dem Thema gibt, das mich interessiert."

Snape schmunzelte amüsiert. „Nun, vielleicht habe ich ja noch andere Quellen. Was genau möchten Sie den, dass ich Ihnen mitbringe?"

Hermine wurde unsicher. Sollte sie ihm wirklich sagen, dass sie Informationen über die Horkruxe suchte? Immerhin hatte er Dumbledore getötet und trug das Mal der Todesser. Andererseits hatte sie nie so intensiv daran geglaubt, dass Snape wirklich ein waschechter Todesser war, wie Harry und Ron. Selbst dann nicht, als alles so offensichtlich schien. Irgendwie war immer das Gefühl geblieben, dass es einfach nicht sein konnte. Sie beschloss alles auf eine Karte zu setzen, atmete tief ein, um ihre Nervosität in den Griff zu bekommen und stieß „Etwas über Horkruxe." hervor.

Snape wirkte noch immer amüsiert. Vielleicht sogar mehr als zuvor, was Hermine ziemlich irritierte. „Etwas über Horkruxe? Gut, das ist machbar. Was interessiert Sie mehr: Die Herstellung oder die Zerstörung der Seelenteile."

„Die Zerstörung natürlich.", murmelte sie leise. Wollte er sie aufziehen oder würde er ihr diese Bücher wirklich mitbringen?

„Dachte ich es mir doch. In Ordnung. Ich werde sehen, was ich finden kann." Damit drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum, mit dem sicheren Gefühl, dass Hermine eine Weile grübeln würde, warum er bereit war, ihr diese Bücher zu geben.

Das war tatsächlich der Fall, doch nach einiger Zeit beschloss Hermine, dass es sinnlos war, darüber zu rätseln, ob Snape nun ein echter Todesser war, oder eben nicht. Irgendwann würde sich die Gelegenheit ergeben, ihn danach zu fragen und dann würde sie sie nutzen. Bis dahin beschloss sie ihm einfach halbwegs zu vertrauen, denn etwas anderes blieb ihr ohnehin nicht übrig.

Snape spazierte durch die Schulbibliothek und griff im Vorübergehend nach dem letzten Buch, dass er suchte. Madame Pince hatte ihm in Windeseile eine Liste all jener Werke zusammengestellt, die Hinweise auf den Unverwundbarkeitstrank enthielten. Nun steuerte er zum Ausgang, nickte der Bibliothekarin zum Abschied zu und hatte vor, sich nun noch in Albus Bibliothek umzusehen.

Bisher hatte er diesen Raum noch nicht betreten, zum einen, weil es noch keine Notwendigkeit oder auch nur Zeit dazu gegeben hatte, zum anderen aber auch, weil ihm das beinahe mehr an den Direktor erinnerte, als es seine persönlichen Dinge im Direktorenzimmer jemals getan hatten. Wie oft hatten Albus und er in diesem mit Büchern voll gestopften Raum gesessen und über Gott und die Welt diskutiert. In guten Zeiten, als der Dunkle Lord nicht allgegenwärtig schien, da hatten sie sogar über persönliche Dinge geredet, über die niemand sonst bescheid wusste. Später dann hatten sie lange Gespräche über die Ministeriumspolitik und auch – natürlich – über Voldemort geführt. Eines der letzten, an die Snape sich nun erinnerte, war jenes gewesen, in dessen Folge er später den Schwur hatte leisten müssen, bis zum Äußersten zu gehen, um Draco zu schützen und dem Lord Vertrauen abzuringen.

Sein Herz zog sich zusammen, als er den Vorhang im Büro zur Seite schob und die dahinter liegende Tür öffnete. Ein Bann versperrte ihm hier noch den Weg ins Innere der Bibliothek, doch Severus kannte das Passwort, welches ihn ausschaltete und betrat schließlich den Raum. Kerzen entflammten auf sein Geheiß hin und schufen eine Atmosphäre, die er nur zu gut kannte. Voller Emotionen sah er auf die beiden Sessel nahe des Fensters. Staub lag auf ihnen und auch überall sonst im Raum und verdeutlichte, dass die Zeiten, in denen er ein Pläuschchen mit Albus halten konnte, für immer der Vergangenheit angehörten.

Voller Wehmut näherte er sich der Stelle, an der sie gemeinsam oft gesessen hatten und erstarrte. Im Sessel, den Albus früher belegt hatte, stand ein Bild. Es war von einem schweren und inzwischen eingestaubten Laken bedeckt, doch Severus ahnte augenblicklich, um was es sich hier handelte.

Selten in seinem Leben war er so angespannt, wie in diesem Moment, als er sich vorsichtig dem Sessel näherte und seine Fingerspitzen zum Laken gleiten ließ. Für eine paar Sekunden verharrte er in völliger Bewegungslosigkeit, bevor er tief durchatmete und das Bild von seinem Schutzüberzug befreite.

Im ersten Augenblick wusste er nicht, ob er mit seiner Vermutung Recht gehabt hatte, den das Bild schien verlassen zu sein. Alles, was Severus sah, war ein Schaukelstuhl, auf dessen Lehne einige Bücher lagen. Gleich darauf erkannte er aber auch eine Schale Zitronenbonbons auf einem kleinen Beistelltisch und eine Halbmondbrille, die ihm die absolute Sicherheit gab, mit seiner Vermutung richtig zu liegen.

Tränen traten ihm in die Augen, die er diesmal weder verhindern konnte, noch wollte. Ein paar Ratzeputz-Sprüche später, die den gesamten Raum von Staub befreiten, war er wieder Herr seiner Gefühle und sah sich in der Lage die Zeit zu überbrücken, bis Albus im Bild auftauchen würde. Er suchte die Regale Reihe für Reihe nach Werken ab, die für ihn oder Hermine nützlich sein konnten, warf aber hin und wieder einen kontrollierenden Blick Richtung Portrait, damit er Albus auch ja nicht verpassen würde.

Für sich selbst wurde er nach nicht allzu langer Zeit fündig, für Hermine hatte er jedoch erst ein Buch gefunden, dass etwas über Horkruxe enthielt. Auf der Suche nach weiterer Literatur zu diesem Thema vergingen einige Stunden, in denen er sich einzig und allein darauf konzentriertet, Hermine einen weiteren Vertrauensbeweis zu besorgen. Stunden in denen er nicht einmal mehr nach dem Bild gesehen hatte, aus dem nun eine vertraute Stimme an sein Ohr drang.

„Ich wusste, dass Du irgendwann hierher kommen würdest."

Severus fuhr herum und blickte in die vertrauten Augen seines Mentors und Freundes Albus Dumbledore. Auch wenn sie nur gemalt waren, schienen sie doch noch immer die Wärme und Ruhe auszustrahlen, die ihnen schon zu Lebzeiten stets inne gewohnt hatten. „Albus!" Obwohl er seit Stunden wusste, dass er ihn wieder sehen würde, war Severus doch einen Moment sprachlos. „Ich ... ich wusste nicht, dass es ein Portrait von Dir gibt."

Albus nickte. „Das ist mir klar gewesen. Niemand hat es gewusst. Nicht einmal Minerva. Mein lebendiges Ich hat es erschaffen, nachdem er wusste, dass Du gezwungen sein könntest, ihn zu töten. Er ist noch ein paar Mal hier gewesen und hat den Zauber aktualisiert, aber vor vielen Monaten habe ich gespürt, dass er gegangen ist. Seitdem warte ich auf Dich."

Severus nickte. „Dann hat er also von Anfang an gewusst, was kommen würde."

„War es nicht immer so?"

Wieder nickte Severus. „Und doch ist es etwas anderes. Dieses eine Mal bin ich ihm sehr dankbar, dass er mir nicht gesagt hat, dass ich wirklich gezwungen sein würde, zu tun, was ich getan habe. Vielleicht hätte ich es dann nicht gekonnt."

„Doch mein Junge, das hättest Du, denn es hing zuviel davon ab. Du solltest wissen, dass er Dir keinen Vorwurf gemacht hat und wusste, dass es sein unabänderliches Schicksal war. Und nun sollten wir aufhören von der Vergangenheit zu reden. Ich bin er und auch wenn ich ihn nur bis zu einem gewissen Punkt ersetzen kann, so glaube ich doch, dass es gut ist, dass Du mich gefunden hast. Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Voldemorts Macht in letzter Zeit auch Hogwarts erreicht hat."

Verdutzt und mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen sah Severus das Bild an. „Du hast gehört? Aber wie den? Gibt es noch ein weiteres Bildnis von Dir."

„Mein lieber Severus, wann hast Du Dich zuletzt mit der Magie der Bilder auseinandergesetzt?"

„Noch nie. Ich habe kein besonderes Talent fürs zeichnen und nur sehr wenig Interesse an Malerei."

„Das merkt man. Wie sonst könntest Du vergessen haben, dass ich mich in jedem anderen Bilderrahmen innerhalb der Schule frei bewegen kann? Severus, ich weiß von fast Allem, was in Hogwarts gesprochen wird, mit einer Ausnahme: Ich war nie wieder in meinem alten Büro und niemals in Deinen Räumen. Erzähle mir, wie sich Dein Leben nach meinem Tod entwickelt hat."

„Nach Deinem Tod?"

Albus' Bildnis zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mein Tod, sein Tod – es ist müßig mich und ihn trennen zu wollen. Im Grunde genommen bin ich er. Wir sollten aufhören, von ihm und mir zu reden, sonst werde ich das erste schizophrene Bildnis sein, dass die Zauberwelt jemals hervorgebracht hat."

TBC

Albus ist wieder da. Na ja – fast, aber besser als gar nicht. Ob das Severus helfen wird, sich nicht mehr so schuldig zu fühlen werden wir im nächsten Kapitel sehen.


	18. Alte Schuldgefühle und neue Erkenntnisse

Nachdem FF net mal wieder nicht so mag, wie ich gern möchte, bin ich jetzt endlich in meinen Bereich gelangt, indem ich mich mit einem Trick eingeloggt habe. Einloggen geht übrigens am besten über die Review-Funktion, denn da kommt keine Fehlermeldung, wie ich sie sonst schon den Rest des Tages kriege. So, nun aber viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**18. Alte Schuldgefühle und neue Erkenntnisse**

Severus nickte und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Dann aber erinnerte er sich an die Frage, die ihm das Bild gestellt hatte. „Albus, ich bin mir sicher, dass Du nicht wissen willst, was nach Deinem Tod passiert ist. Es war nichts Angenehmes dabei. Das ist alles, was Du wissen musst."

Albus schritt im Bild nach vorn und als sein Kopf in voller Größe zu sehen war, zog er seine Brille ein Stück an seiner Nase hinab und blickte Severus mit gerunzelter Stirn darüber hinweg an. „Severus! Nur weil ich nicht mehr atme und vielleicht nicht mehr aus diesem Bild heraus kann, scheinst Du anzunehmen, ich bekomme nichts mehr mit. Doch ich muss Dich enttäuschen. Ich kann in Dir immer noch lesen, wie in einem offenen Buch. Was immer mit Dir passiert ist, macht Dir zu schaffen. Also setz Dich hin, zaubere Dir einen Tee herbei und fang an, mir alles zu erzählen."

Genervt von der Tatsache, das Albus Bild nicht nur die erfreulichen Eigenschaften seines Mentor übernommen hatte, sondern auch dessen gelegentlich äußerst unerfreulich gute Menschenkenntnis, fuhr sich Severus durchs Haar, entsprach dann aber Albus' Wünschen und breitete sein Leben vor dem alten Mann aus.

Er sprach von den ersten Tagen im Verbotenen Wald, in denen er sich zusammen mit Draco mehr schlecht als recht durchgeschlagen hatte, von der Einsamkeit der endlosen Monate, eingesperrt in einen Raum ohne jeden Luxus und vor allem ohne seine geliebten Bücher, von der Angst den Rest seines Lebens unter diesen Zuständen zu fristen. Dann sprach er von den unerfreulichen und oftmals auch schmerzhaften Treffen mit Voldemort, von dessen enormem Gewinn an Einfluss und schließlich und endlich kam er auf die sich überschlagenden Ereignisse der letzten Tage. Von Hermine jedoch sagte er kein Wort. Er empfand es als keine gute Idee seinem ehemaligen Direktor erklären zu müssen, warum er das Mädchen hier behalten hatte. Allein der Gedanke er würde auf Grund dessen über seine Gefühle reden müssen, jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken.

Albus hätte vermutlich bemerkt, dass ihm etwas vorenthalten wurde, doch er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, darüber nachzudenken, wie Tom Riddle es geschafft hatte Severus als Direktor einsetzen zu lassen und Amnestie für alle Todesser, darunter ausgewiesene Mörder, durchzusetzen. So entging ihm, dass sich nicht alle Gedanken des Zaubertränkemeisters um die Rettung der Welt drehten, sondern einige auch um die einer gewissen jungen Hexe.

Minutenlang herrschte Ruhe, als Severus mit seinem Bericht geendet hatte. Albus saß in seinem Schaukelstuhl, hatte die Augen geschlossen und wippte leicht hin und her. Severus glaubte schon, er sei eingeschlafen, als endlich wieder Albus Stimme erklang. „Wo ist Harry? Du hast mir nicht gesagt, wo er ist. An der Schule kann er nicht mehr sein, wenn nur noch Reinblüter mit entsprechendem Stammbaum hier sind. Also, wo ist er?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, Albus."

„Was soll das heißen?" Besorgnis hatte sich sofort wie ein Schleier vor das Gesicht des ehemaligen Direktors gelegt.

„Das soll heißen, dass Potter sich zusammen mit Weasley, schon in den Sommerferien nach Deinem Tod, aufgemacht hat, um die restlichen Horkruxe zu finden und zu zerstören. Ich weiß also weder wo die beiden sind, noch wie es ihnen geht."

Albus Besorgnis war mit jedem Wort, das er gehört hatte, weiter gewachsen. „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Wie oft habe ich Harry gesagt, er soll nichts auf eigene Faust übernehmen. Weiß wenigstens der Orden bescheid, wo er ist?"

„Vermutlich weder der Orden, noch sonst jemand. Obwohl ich mit dem Orden natürlich keinen Kontakt habe."

Albus schwieg wieder eine Weile, dann seufzte er, stand auf und trat näher an die Leinwand heran. „Severus, Dir ist doch klar, dass Du Dich mit dem Orden in Verbindung setzen musst. Es wird nicht einfach, aber es ist notwendig. Das weißt Du!"

Energisch schüttelte Severus den Kopf. „Auf keinen Fall! Minerva hat mir recht deutlich gezeigt, was sie von mir hält und wenn ich mich mit dem Orden einlasse, finde ich mich vermutlich innerhalb kürzester Zeit in einer Zelle wieder. Sie trauen mir nicht und wenn ich noch dazu gehören würde, würde ich mir wohl auch nicht trauen."

„Aber Du gehörst noch dazu."

„Nein, das tue ich nicht. Einmal davon abgesehen, dass ich immer das Gefühl hatte, in den Augen der anderen nicht dazu zugehören, ist mein Recht, ein Teil des Ordens zu sein, in dem Augenblick erloschen, in dem ich Dich töten musste."

„Rede keinen Unsinn, Severus! Du hast mehr für den Orden getan, als die meisten anderen. Du wirst Kontakt mit ihnen aufnehmen. Hast Du mich verstanden?"

„Durchaus, Albus, aber das kommt nicht in Frage. Ich bin nicht lebensmüde." Ärgerlich über den recht befehlenden Ton seines Freundes, verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust.

„Früher oder später wirst Du ebenfalls zu der Erkenntnis kommen, dass Du Kontakt zum Orden brauchst. Wenn dies der Fall ist, dann werde ich gern als Vermittler auftreten und klären, dass Du mich nicht ermordet hast."

Severus sprang auf und schrie das Bild an. „Hör auf! Hör endlich auf damit! Was habe ich denn Deiner Meinung nach sonst getan? Ich habe Dich – ich habe ALBUS – ermordet! Es macht weder für mich, noch für irgendjemand sonst auf der Welt einen Unterschied, dass er wusste, was passieren würde. Es war Mord. MORD! Verstehst Du das?"

Mit geballten Fäusten stand Severus vor dem Bildnis seines alten Freundes. Nur langsam ebbte die Wut ab, die sich so plötzlich entladen hatte.

Der alte Mann im Bild, der Albus nicht nur äußerlich so unendlich ähnlich war, setzte seine Brille ab und fuhr sich gedankenverloren ein paar mal durch den Bart, bevor er antwortete. „Ja, ich denke ich verstehe es. Jetzt wohl besser als zuvor. Setzt Dich bitte wieder, Severus." Ohne zu warten, ob dieser der Aufforderung nachkam, fuhr er fort. „Lass mich Dir etwas erklären, dass Dir die Wut auf Dich selbst hoffentlich etwas nimmt."

Der Angesprochene schnaubt wütend, hatte aber inzwischen wieder Platz genommen und war bereit, alles aufzusaugen, was ihm half sich selbst endlich zu verzeihen, was er Albus hatte antun müssen.

„Severus, was glaubst Du, wie alt mein reales Ich geworden ist?"

Sichtlich ruhiger antwortete dieser: „Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere hast Du kurz vor Deinem Tod Deinen einhundertzweiundsechzigsten Geburtstag gefeiert."

„Den einhundertdreiundsechzigsten, aber das macht kaum einen Unterschied, denke ich. Severus, ist Dir denn nicht klar, dass das sogar für Zauberer wie uns eine unglaublich lange Zeitspanne ist?"

„Mag sein, doch wenn Du mich damit beschwichtigen willst, dass Du sowieso nur noch ein paar Jahre gelebt hättest, muss ich Dich enttäuschen. Du warst bei bester Gesundheit und hättest noch Jahrzehnte leben können."

Albus schüttelte den Kopf. „Das stimmt nicht. Beides nicht. Ich hätte noch vielleicht ein Jahr gehabt. Vielleicht auch nur ein halbes."

Erstaunt riss Severus die Augen auf. „Du warst gesund. Ich habe nie in meinem Leben einen Zauberer gesehen, der in hohem Alter so gesund gewirkt hat wie Du."

Albus schmunzelte. „Und das hat Dich nicht misstrauisch werden lassen? Severus, Du lässt nach!"

„Was genau hast Du gemacht? Hast Du Illusionszauber benutzt?", fragte Severus mit leicht zur Seite geneigtem Kopf.

„Auch, doch hauptsächlich Tränke. Frag gar nicht erst, wo ich die her hatte. Ein paar alte zuverlässige Freunde waren mir immer treu und haben mich davor bewahrt, dass die ganze Schule meinen Verfall verfolgen konnte. Ohne die Tränke wäre ich seit zehn Jahren am Stock gegangen. Sehr langsam, wie ich hinzufügen möchte. Vielleicht auch gar nicht mehr, wer weiß.

Ich war einhundertdreiundsechzig Jahre alt und mein Körper war am Ende. In den letzten Monaten ließ die Wirkung der Tränke nach und ich habe auf Zauber ausweichen müssen, um mir die Schwäche nicht anmerken zu lassen. Doch selbst diese ermüdeten mich mittlerweile viel zu stark, um sie noch viel länger aufrecht zu erhalten. Bald hätte ich meine Schwäche nicht mehr verstecken können."

Severus schluckte schwer. „Warum hast Du mich diese Tränke nicht brauen lassen? Warum hast Du mir nicht gezeigt, dass es Dir schlechter ging?"

Milde lächelnd schüttelte Albus den Kopf. „Und mich damit Voldemort vielleicht ausliefern, falls er doch einen Gedanken daran zu sehen bekommen würde, wie Du Tränke für mich braust oder mit mir über meine Zipperlein redest? Nein, Severus, das stand nie zur Diskussion. Doch nun ist es in Ordnung und jetzt war es an der Zeit, dass Du endlich erfahren musstest, dass Du mir nicht sehr viel von meinem Leben genommen hast. Ich will nicht sagen, dass ich die Monate, die mir geblieben wären nicht gern gelebt hätte, doch es waren nur ein paar und vermutlich wären einige davon schmerzhaft geworden. Es gibt größere Verluste. Glaub mir."

Lange Zeit sprach Severus kein Wort und Albus gab ihm Gelegenheit zu verarbeiten, was er gerade erst erfahren hatte. Erst als es auf Mitternacht zuging und Severus angesichts der Tatsache, dass er Hermine jetzt seit mehr als zwölf Stunden allein gelassen hatte, beschloss zu gehen, sprach Albus ihn noch einmal an. „Ist es jetzt etwas leichter für Dich?"

Ein Kopfschütteln folgte und erst, als er das Feuer im Kamin gelöscht hatte und er bereits in der Tür zum Büro stand, sagte Severus: „Es gibt Dinge, die werde ich mir nie verzeihen können und Dein Tod gehört dazu, Albus. Allerdings bin ich Dir trotzdem dankbar, für das, was Du mir gesagt hast. Irgendwann wird es mir vielleicht doch noch helfen."

Für ihn unsichtbar lächelte Albus und lehnte sich in seinem Schaukelstuhl zurück, als er hörte, wie Severus die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Alles würde gut werden. Nicht heute, nicht morgen, aber irgendwann.

TBC

Mal wieder eine kleine Vorschau auf das nächste Kapitel: Snape kehrt in seine Räume zurück und versucht Hermines Vertrauen in ihn zu festigen. Geht das wohl gut oder er nach hinten los?


	19. Vertrauen

**19. Vertrauen**

Als Severus seine Räume betrat waren sie komplett in Dunkelheit gehüllt. Geräuschlos wich er seinen Möbeln aus, warf noch einen kontrollierenden Blick in das ebenfalls dunkle und überraschend aufgeräumte Labor und begab sich gleich darauf zu Bett.

Hermines gleichmäßiger Atem verriet ihm, dass sie bereits eine Weile schlief und das leise Murren von Krummbein, welches ertönte, als Snape das Bett umrundete, gab das Geheimnis seiner Anwesenheit preis. Snape überlegte kurz das Fellbündel rauszuschmeißen, besann sich dann aber eines besseren. Vorsichtig schlüpfte er unter die Decke und lag noch einige Zeit wach, in der er darüber nachdachte, was in den vergangenen Stunden an Informationen auf ihn hernieder geprasselt war. Einer seiner letzten Gedanken galt den Büchern für Hermine, die er bei Albus Bildnis vergessen hatte. Morgen würde er noch einmal hingehen müssen, um sie zu holen. Schließlich hatte er es Hermine versprochen.

Der letzte Gedanke bevor er einschlief galt jedoch Hermine selbst, die im Licht des Halbmondes wunderschön aussah. Dem Drang widerstehend, sie zu sich heranzuziehen, schlief er ein.

Sein Körper suchte jedoch im Lauf der Nacht die Wärme, die von dem Körper neben ihm ausging und so erwachte Hermine am nächsten Morgen in einer vorsichtigen Umarmung mit ihrem Lehrer.

Es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke, bis sie begriff, in wessen Armen sie lag und in diesen Sekunden fühlte sich die Umarmung erschreckend gut an. Zu gut, um sich anschließend noch mit vollem Einsatz daraus befreien zu wollen. Außerdem wurde ihr bewusst, dass auch sie ihn im Schlaf umarmt hatte und nicht nur er sie. Also legte sie den Kopf wieder auf seinem Oberarm ab, schloss noch für ein paar Minuten die Augen und ließ die Gedanken schweifen, während sie die menschliche Wärme, die ihr zweifellos seit Wochen fehlte, genoss.

Snape hatte einen Arm um ihrer Taille geschlungen. Die andere Hand lag locker auf ihrem Oberschenkel und obwohl ihr klar wurde, wie intim diese Geste war, versuchte Hermine vorerst nicht, sich ihm zu entziehen.

Warum, zur Hölle, fühlte sich seine Nähe so gut an? Warum genoss sie es hier an ihn gekuschelt zu liegen?

Gedanken an die ersten Nächte in seiner Wohnung huschten durch ihre Gedanken, doch die Erinnerung an den erzwungenen Kuss hatte ihren Schrecken verloren, seit sie wusste, dass er nicht beabsichtigte, ihr etwas zu tun. Und den kleinen Scherz, bei dem er sie ihrer Kleidung entledigt hatte, konnte sie ihm inzwischen auch nicht mehr übel nehmen. Nicht seit sie begonnen hatte, seine Art und seinen Humor zu verstehen.

Kein Zweifel – er war ein schwieriger Mensch. Einer, bei dem sie sich freiwillig sicherlich niemals einquartiert hätte, doch nichts desto trotz begann sie ihn anziehend zu finden. Ihn, einen Mann, der locker doppelt so alt war, wie sie selbst, allem Anschein nach der Mörder von Albus Dumbledore und meist ein ziemlich ungehobelter Kerl. Andererseits roch er verflucht gut und seine Umarmungen gaben Schutz, Kraft und Geborgenheit, sperrten die schreckliche Realität ihres derzeitigen Lebens aus und fühlten sich nach mehr an.

Hermine konnte keinesfalls sagen, wann sie begonnen hatte, ihn als Mann attraktiv zu finden, doch noch immer wunderte sie sich über sich selbst. Von einem Victor Krum zu einem Severus Snape war es ein weiter Weg, selbst wenn sie beide dunkle Haare hatten.

Nur auf Grund ihrer Unsicherheit bezüglich ihren eigenen Gefühle und ein klein wenig aus Angst vor der Peinlichkeit gemeinsam mit ihm so zu erwachen und eventuell doch wieder einen fiesen Spruch oder eine Anzüglichkeit zu hören zu bekomme, wollte sie sich schließlich aus der Umarmung befreien. Der einzige Effekt, den dies jedoch hatte war, dass Snape erwachte.

Viel zu sehr hatte er im Schlaf die Nähe zu Hermine genossen, selbst wenn er sich dessen nicht bewusst war. Der Verlust des warmen Körpers neben ihm führte dazu, dass er die Augen aufschlug.

Irritiert sah er sich um, entdeckte Hermine, die sich gerade von ihm zurückziehen wollte, jedoch noch nicht sehr weit gekommen war. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken holte er sie, mit dem Arm, auf dem sie immer noch lag, wieder zu sich heran und bemerkte selbst im Halbschlaf, dass es keine Gegenwehr ihrerseits gab.

Dazu war Hermine auch viel zu irritiert und gleichzeitig erfreut. Wortlos blickten sie sich kurz in die Augen, bevor Snape sie ganz nah – näher als zuvor – an sich zog und dann wieder die Augen schloss.

Hermine wartete, ob er etwas sagen würde, doch er schwieg und auch sie selbst vermied es, den Moment durch Reden zu zerstören.

Snape indes wurde erst allmählich so richtig wach und verstand, was hier gerade geschah. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass er sich in eine äußerst prekäre Situation manövriert hatte und alles auf einen derben Schiffbruch hinauslief, doch obwohl sein Verstand es forderte, konnte er nun nicht einfach die Segel streichen und sie nun plötzlich von sich stoßen.

Da es in seinem Leben immer nur zwei Wahlmöglichkeiten gegeben hatte, nämlich Rückzug oder Angriff, und er die eine davon gerade ausgeschlossen hatte, ging er zur zweiten über. Sich auf den Rücken drehend zog er Hermine so zu sich heran, dass ihr Kopf danach auf seiner Brust ruhte. Noch immer machte sie keinerlei Anstalten, sich gegen seine Aufdringlichkeiten zu wehren, oder ihn auch nur anzuschauen. In seinem Handeln bestärkt wanderte seine rechte Hand höher und strich nun an ihrer Seite entlang.

Endlich blickte Hermine ihn an, jedoch ohne die erwartete Abscheu in ihren Augen. Sie schien zu warten, ob er ihr etwas sagen wollte. Und das wollte er tatsächlich.

Bedächtig strich er noch einmal von ihrer Schulter hinab zu ihren Hüften, bevor er stillhielt und zu sprechen begann. „Ich möchte Dir die Wahrheit sagen."

Hermine blinzelte verwirrt. „Über was?"

„Über was immer Du mich fragen willst." Es war ein mutiger Schritt nach vorn und Severus hoffte, ihn nicht schon in wenigen Sekunden zu bereuen.

Irritiert sah Hermine ihn an und grübelte, ob er das wirklich erst meinte. „Sind Sie sich da ganz sicher? Ich meine, was ist, wenn ich die falsche Frage stelle? Werden Sie mir trotzdem die Wahrheit sagen, Professor?"

Ein tiefes Seufzen erklang, als Severus klar wurde, auf was er sich da gerade eingelassen hatte. Doch es wäre ungerecht, ihr einen Vorwurf aus ihrer Neugier zu machen, die er selbst erst aufs Neue entfacht hatte. „Ich werde es zumindest versuchen. Aber Hermine," Er hob den Kopf ein wenig, um ihr in die schönen Augen sehen zu können. „ich werde Deine Fragen nur beantworten, wenn Du aufhörst mich in diesen Räumen mit Professor anzureden."

Hermine richtete sich ein wenig auf und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Und wie soll ich Sie dann ansprechen?"

„Wie wäre es mit ‚Severus'?"

„Sie mit Ihrem Vornamen anzureden scheint mir viel zu vertraulich."

„Und hier mit mir in einem Bett zu liegen tut das nicht?", fragte er amüsiert.

„Doch, durchaus, aber trotzdem ist das etwas Anderes. Dabei habe ich keine Wahl, nicht wahr?" Es war eine rhetorische Frage, die Severus aber wieder daran erinnerte, dass seine Schülerin wirklich nicht gerade freiwillig bei ihm eingezogen war und erst recht nicht mit Freuden sein Bett teilte. Er wurde ein wenig unsicherer, riss sich aber zusammen und beschloss den Schritt, den er vorwärts gemacht hatte, nicht gleich wieder zurück zu weichen.

„Würdest Du mich mit meinem Vornamen anreden, wenn Du mir vertrauen würdest."

Ein einfaches „Ja." war die Antwort.

„Dann frag mich, was immer Du wissen willst, dass Dir dieses Vertrauen in mich gegen könnte." Er rechnete fest damit nun wieder gefragt zu werden, warum er sie hier behalten hatte und legte sich bereits die Worte zurecht, um ihr zu sagen, wie sehr er sie mochte.

Doch es kam anders. „Haben Sie Albus Dumbledore wirklich getötet?"

Severus verfluchte sich für die Tatsache ihr erlaubt zu haben, jede verdammte Frage stellen zu dürften. Er schloss die Augen, knirschte hörbar mit den Zähnen und presste dann ein „Ja." dazwischen hervor.

„Dann sind Sie wirklich ein Todesser?" Innerlich betete Hermine darum, dass er „Nein" sagen würde doch sie wusste es besser.

Statt einer Antwort zog Snape sich diesmal einfach von Hermine zurück, schlug den Ärmel seines Pyjamas so weit nach oben, dass sie sein Mal sehen konnte und wollte dann eilig das Bett verlassen. Seine Idee Hermines Vertrauen mit Ehrlichkeit zu gewinnen, war ganz gewaltig nach hinten losgegangen.

Hermine war jedoch noch nicht am Ende ihrer Fragen angelangt und setzte sich auf, als er verschwinden wollte. „Ich habe Sie nicht gefragt, ob Sie das Mal tragen, sondern ob Sie an das glauben, was Tom Riddles Weltanschauung entspricht, Professor! Sie haben mir gesagt, Sie würden meine Fragen beantworten und mir die Wahrheit sagen. Also seien Sie ehrlich und sagen Sie mir, ob ich für Sie ein Mensch zweiter Klasse bin."

Snape saß mit dem Rücken zu ihr schüttelte schwach zur Verneinung, aber auch wegen seiner Wut auf sich selbst, den Kopf. Warum hatte er nur zugelassen, dass sie ihn so etwas fragte. Er hatte ihr lediglich andeuten wollen, dass er sie begehrte und was war daraus geworden? Es war schon mit der ersten Frage aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Musste er sich denn wieder und wieder mit der Tatsache auseinandersetzen, dass er Albus getötet hatte? Musste er immer wieder aufs Neue darüber nachdenken und in den Abgrund gestoßen werden, den diese Frage für ihn bedeutete? Er befand, dass eine dieser Diskussionen innerhalb von vierundzwanzig Stunden reichte.

„Stehen Sie auf, Miss Granger. Ich werde Sie zu jemandem bringen, der Ihnen Ihre Frage wohl besser beantworten kann, als ich." Sein Tonfall so war streng, wie sonst nur in den Unterrichtsstunden und Hermine, die keine Ahnung hatte, was sie nun erwartete, folgte der Anweisung, obwohl sie aufgewühlt war und ihr tausend Fragen auf der Zunge lagen.

Wohin und vor allem zu wem würde er sie bringen? Zu einem Todesser? Zu jemandem, den sie kannte?

Auch Snape hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit angezogen und stürmte nun mit großen Schritten aus der Wohnung, in der Erwartung, dass sie ihm folgen würde. Hermine lief ihm nach, so schnell sie konnte und erreichte so fast zeitgleich mit ihm den Wasserspeier, der wild mit den Flügeln schlug, als Snape ihm das Passwort zumurmelte. Die Steintreppe brachte ihn und seine Schülerin nach oben und mit jeder Sekunde, die dies dauerte, steigerte sich Hermines Nervosität. Wer um alles in der Welt sollte in diesem Büro sein?

Doch Snape schien ihr diese unausgesprochene Frage nicht beantworten zu wollen, sondern wies sie, oben angekommen, nur an für eine Minute vor der Tür zu warten während er drinnen den Vorhang beiseite schob, der die Tür zu Dumbledores Bibliothek verdeckte und das Passwort flüsterte. Als er Hermine schließlich erlaubte hereinzukommen, blickte sie ehrfürchtig auf die ihr unbekannte Tür und starrte mit offenem Mund auf die unzähligen Bücher der geheimen Bibliothek.

„Wem gehören die?"

„Jemandem, den Du sehr gut kennst. Geh hinein und unterhalte Dich mit ihm. Ich werde Dich zum Mittagessen wieder abholen."

„Was?"

„Ich sagte …"

„Ich weiß, was Sie gesagt haben, aber mit wem soll ich mich unterhalten? Da ist niemand."

Snape schnaubte. „Das habe ich gestern auch gedacht … und mich geirrt. Geh hinein. Auf einem der Sessel steht ein Bild. Unterhalte Dich mit ihm."

Langsam, ganz, ganz langsam tröpfelte eine Erkenntnis in Hermines Gehirn, die ihr unglaublich schien. „Dumbledore?", fragte sie leise.

Severus nickte und wandte sich zum Gehen ab. An der Tür fiel ihm noch etwas ein. „Auf dem runden Tisch in der linken Ecke wirst Du die Bücher finden, um die Du mich gebeten hast." Dann ging er und Hermine war allein mit ihren wirren Gedanken, Büchern über die Vernichtung von Seelenteilen und Albus Dumbledore, der sie gütig aus seinem Bilderrahmen heraus anlächelte.

TBC


	20. Wahrheiten

**20. Wahrheiten**

Es fiel Hermine äußert schwer zu begreifen, was an diesem Morgen schon alles geschehen war. Erst hatte Severus Snape ihr das unglaubliche Angebot gemacht ihr zu allem, was sie wissen wollte, die Wahrheit zu sagen, dann hatte er das Angebot scheinbar bereut, als sie die für sie selbst entscheidenden Fragen nach seiner Gesinnung und dem Mord an Albus Dumbledore stellte und dann hatte er sie plötzlich in eine ihr unbekannte Bibliothek innerhalb der Schule geführt, in welcher ein Bildnis von Dumbledore stand.

Dieses Bildnis hatte ihr als Erstes erklärt, dass es ihr leider keine Zitronenbonbons anbieten könne, weil es eben nur ein Bild sei. Dann hatte Dumbledore – Hermine hatte es nicht lange aufrechterhalten können von dem Bild und dem Direktor als getrennte Wesen zu reden – sie gebeten sich zu setzen und zu erzählen, wie es ihr ergangen sei.

Zögerlich hatte sie ihm gesagt, was in den Monaten nach seinem Tod mit ihr und den anderen Schülern geschehen war, auf seine Nachfrage hin sogar, warum sie noch hier war und nun saß sie da und wartete darauf, dass er etwas dazu sagen würde.

Der alte Zauberer saß in seinem Schaukelstuhl, fuhr sich wieder und wieder durch den langen Bart und wippte dabei hin und her, was Hermine noch nervöser machte, als sie es ohnehin schon war. Gerade in dem Moment, als sie meinte es nicht mehr aushalten zu können, redete er endlich mit ihr. „Severus hat Dich also dabehalten. Das war nett von ihm … und unüberlegt! Ich nehme an, Du hast es im Unterricht jetzt nicht gerade leicht?" Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Und Severus? Behandelt er Dich gut?"

Ein Nicken war die einzige Antwort, zu der Hermine sich, bei dieser Frage, in der Lage sah.

„Hermine, ich frage nur, weil er manchmal die Menschen die er mag, vor den Kopf stößt, um sie nicht zu nah an sich heranlassen zu müssen. Also noch mal: Behandelt er Dich gut?"

„Natürlich, aber ich denke, das fällt ihm auch nicht schwer, denn dass er mich mag, kann ich nicht glauben. Er ist ein Todesser und …"

„Das ist er nicht!", kam es im bestimmten Tonfall von Albus Portrait. „Severus ist seit sehr vielen Jahren kein Todesser mehr."

„Aber er hat Sie getötet und …", setzte Hermine an, kam aber nicht weit mit ihrem Einwurf, denn Dumbledore schien ernsthaft böse über diese Aussage zu sein.

„Hör auf damit, Hermine! Ich möchte, dass Du mir jetzt sehr gut zuhörst und begreifst, was ich Dir sage: Severus ist kein Mörder. Er hat mich – mein lebendes menschliches Ich – getötet, aber es war kein Mord!" Bevor Hermine auch nur fragen konnte, was es denn dann sei, redete Dumbledore weiter. „Severus war dazu gezwungen. Aus mehr als einem Grund. Ich wusste von allen diesen Gründen und ich habe es befürwortet. Es war kein Mord, Hermine. Es war abgesprochen. Das Leben eines alten, kranken Mannes, für das einer ganzen Generation."

Starr sah Hermine auf das Bild und schwieg einige Zeit, bevor ihr die richtigen Fragen wieder einfielen. „Dann war Ihnen klar, dass Sie an dem Abend, als Sie mit Harry den Horkrux suchten, sterben würden?"

Dumbledore zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vermutlich schon, doch meine Erinnerungen enden drei Tage vor dem Datum meines Todes. Doch eines weiß ich, Hermine: Severus ist kein Mörder. Er hat Schuldgefühle, die ihn fast zur Verzweiflung treiben und einzig und allein die Tatsache, dass Tom Riddle noch nicht besiegt ist, hält ihn davon ab, sich aus diesen Schuldgefühlen heraus das Leben zu nehmen. Das und nun vielleicht noch Dein Schicksal, welches nun mit seinem verbunden ist."

„Mein Schicksal?", wiederholte Hermine fragend.

„Natürlich. Schließlich muss er einen Grund haben, warum er Dich hier in Hogwarts behalten hat. Hätte er Dich nur schützen wollen, wäre eine Unterbringung beim Orden wesentlich einfacher gewesen. Ich denke, dass er Dich mag."

„Nein. Nein, das tut er bestimmt nicht. Ich meine … Ich denke … Also freundlich ist er meistens schon, aber …"

Albus hob eine Hand und brachte sie damit zum verstummen. „Aber sicher mag er Dich. Wie weit das geht, kann nur er Dir sagen, obwohl ich bezweifle, dass er das tun wird, doch in einem bin ich mir ganz sicher. Er hat Dich nicht nur hier behalten, um Dir den Schulabschluss zu ermöglichen, oder das Geheimnis um seinen Stammbaum zu bewahren."

Zwei Erkenntnisse trafen Hermine in diesem Augenblick wie ein Schlag und sie ließ sich im Sessel zurücksinken. Zum einen schien es wirklich so zu sein, dass Snape in ihr mehr sah, als seine Schülerin. Zum anderen aber – und dies schien ihr in diesem Augenblick wesentlich wichtiger - begriff sie endlich, dass sie der einzige lebende Mensch, abgesehen von Harry und Ron, war, der wusste, dass Snape ein Halbblut war. Leise murmelte sie „Sein Stammbaum …" vor sich hin.

„Ja, Hermine, sein Stammbaum. Du weißt es und ich weiß es und sonst weiß es außer Deinen Freunden, die verschollen sind, wohl niemand. Es ist nicht schwer herauszufinden, aber solange niemand nach dieser Information sucht, ist Severus sicher. Sollte es Voldemort jedoch jemals zu Gehör kommen, das sein ,von ihm selbst eingesetzter Direktor, ihm verschwiegen hat, dass er nicht reinen Blutes ist, wäre das wohl das Todesurteil für ihn."

„Dann bin ich hier, weil er sich selbst schützen will.", stellte Hermine fest.

„Sicher, doch ganz bestimmt nicht nur deshalb. Bewusst oder unbewusst hat das höchstwahrscheinlich eine Rolle gespielt, doch ich glaube viel mehr, dass es noch andere Gründe dafür gibt. Gründe, die Du inzwischen sicherlich besser kennst, als ich."

Hermine grübelte, was sie von all diesen Eröffnungen halten sollte, als Albus sie erneut ansprach. „Ich denke ihr beide solltet so bald wie möglich ein sehr offenes Gespräch miteinander führen."

Aus dem Türrahmen erklang sogleich eine Antwort. „Genau damit haben wir heute Morgen begonnen, Albus." Snape hatte den Raum betreten, um Hermine zum Mittagessen abzuholen. Seine Miene war undurchschaubar, als er sagte: „Seid ihr fertig, oder gibt es noch Weiters zu besprechen. In diesem Fall komme ich später wieder."

Albus schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir sind fertig, doch ihr beide seid es noch lange nicht. Redet miteinander! Ab besten noch heute. Es gibt zurzeit nicht sehr viele Menschen unter diesem Dach, die vertrauenswürdig sind. Diejenigen, die es jedoch sind, sollten zumindest einander vertrauen."

Sowohl Hermine, die einen kurzen Blick zu Snape warf, um dessen Reaktion zu sehen, als auch Severus, nickten. Snape trat näher, um die beiden für Hermine bestimmten Bücher endlich mitzunehmen und hielt dann Hermine eine Hand hin, die sie ohne Zögern ergriff.

Nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung von Albus und dem Versprechen ein magisches Bild aufzuhängen, das es ihm ermöglichte zu Besuch zu kommen, zog Severus Hermine mit sich die Treppen hinunter. Ihre Hand so lange festzuhalten fühlte sich gut und zugleich ungewohnt an. Trotzdem machte er nicht einmal den Versuch, sie gehen zu lassen. Es schien ihm richtig, wie es war.

Im Kerker angekommen kam es ihm jedoch schon weniger richtig vor und er ließ sie los, was Hermine ein wenig bedauerte. Seine Berührungen, so gering sie auch waren, gaben ihr Sicherheit, die nun fehlte.

Diese Unsicherheit schlug sich darin nieder, dass Hermine sich auf dem Sofa platzierte und über das grübelte, was sie an diesem Vormittag erfahren hatte. Die freudige Überraschung, in irgendeiner Form noch einmal ein Gespräch mit Albus Dumbledore führen zu können, wurde überschattet von der Entdeckung, dass Snapes Gründe, sie hier zu behalten wohl sehr viel praktischerer Art waren, als angenommen.

Wenn sie ganz und gar ehrlich zu sich selbst war, verletzte es sie, dass ihre Annahme, es wäre dabei wirklich um sie gegangen, zerstört wurde. Jede Andere mit dem Wissen über seinen Stammbaum hätte er wohl auch dabehalten.

Unbewusst schüttelte Hermine den Kopf über sich selbst. Warum war sie davon verletzt? Schließlich hatte sie die ganze Zeit geahnt, dass es einen Grund – einen richtigen, echten, realen Grund - haben musste, warum sie noch hier war. Nun kannte sie ihn, das war alles. Zudem hatte Dumbledore angedeutet, dass er sie wohl mögen musste. Nun ja, dass war ihr auch nicht ganz neu. Schließlich hatte er sie in der letzten Zeit ausgesprochen gut behandelt, sobald die ersten Schwierigkeiten des Zusammenlebens überwunden waren.

Sie beschloss das Thema ruhen zu lassen und als Snapes Stimme erklang und ihr ankündigte, dass sie nun beim Essen ihr Gespräch vom Morgen fortsetzen konnten, wenn sie es wünschte, da entschied sie sich, nur eine Erkenntnis aus der Diskussion mit Dumbledore wahrzunehmen, nämlich die, dass sie Snape vertrauen konnte. Jede weitere Grübele über den Rest würde sie verdrängen, so gut es eben ging.

Hermine stand also auf, ging zum Tisch hinüber, auf dem lauter leckere dampfende Speisen standen, und setzte sich hin. Als sie „Guten Appetit, Severus." sagte, fuhr dessen Kopf voller Erstaunen nach oben und als er bei ihr ein scheues Lächeln entdeckte, erwiderte er es.

TBC

Im nächsten Kapitel wird sich alles um Harry und Ron drehen. Wie es ihnen wohl geht? Vermissen Sie Hermine? Warum haben sie sie wirklich nicht mitgenommen? Fragen über Fragen, die wir am Montag klären werden.


	21. Rückkehr

**21. Rückkehr**

„Ron, hör bitte auf mich zu nerven. Ich weiß selbst, dass es meine Idee war, Hermine nicht mitzunehmen, aber da haben wir das doch nicht ahnen können!" Harry fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. Seit er von der neuen Gesetzeslage erfahren hatte, das nur noch Reinblüter Hogwarts besuchen durften, fühlte er sich schrecklich schuldig. Ron's ständige nervenaufreibende Erinnerung daran, dass er die Freundin hatte mitnehmen wollen, waren da wenig hilfreich.

„Mensch Harry, ich mach Dir doch keinen Vorwurf. Wär' ja auch Unsinn, schließlich war sie dort bisher sicher, aber ich denke halt, dass wir jetzt wenigstens mal gucken müssen, wo sie ist. Wenn sie Hogwarts verlassen hat, kann sie fast nur im Orden oder bei ihren Eltern sein. Orden wäre gut, Eltern wären schlecht, weil sie da schutzlos ist."

„Das weiß ich, aber was ich noch nicht weiß ist, wie wir rausbekommen sollen, wo sie ist, ohne dass wir die Pferde scheu machen und der Orden uns entdeckt."

Ron rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Na und? Was macht das schon, wenn der Orden weiß, wo wir sind? Ist ja schließlich nicht so, dass sie uns nach Hogwarts zurückschicken könnten."

„Mich vielleicht nicht, aber Dich ganz bestimmt. Deine Mum will doch ganz sicher, dass Du die Schule fertig machst."

„Oh ja, das will sie, aber so, wie es jetzt auf Hogwarts ist, schickt sie mich da ganz bestimmt nicht hin. Eher lässt sie Ginny und mich von Ordensmitgliedern unterrichten. Da kannst Du sicher sein. Außerdem ist das Schuljahr ohnehin fast um. Das mit der Schule ist mir einfach egal. Ich will wissen, wo Hermine ist und ob es ihr gut geht."

„Dann eulen wir ihr und fragen sie, okay?" Harry war mit jeder Minute genervter. Allein die Idee, sich dem Orden stellen zu müssen und einzugestehen, dass sie abgehauen waren und in dem Dreivierteljahr, dass sie jetzt auf sich allein gestellt waren, nur einen Horkrux vernichtet hatten, war ihm ein Graus.

Ron schien das egal zu sein. Diese Diskussion hatten sie in den letzten Stunden schon mehrfach bis zu diesem Punkt geführt und er hatte es jetzt endgültig satt. „Nein, tun wir nicht. Wenn die Eule zu uns zurückfliegt kann sie verfolgt werden, also ist das viel gefährlicher, als wenn wir zum Orden gehen und zu Mienes Eltern. Mach was Du willst, Harry! Ich appariere da jetzt hin. Wenn sie dort ist, hätten wir uns die ganze Rederei sparen können und wenn nicht, können wir immer noch überlegen, was wir mit dem Orden machen." Er stand auf und griff bereits nach seinem Zauberstab, als sich Harrys Hand auf seine legte.

Der Junge mit der blitzförmigen Narbe auf der Stirn seufzte resignierend. „Warte, ich komm mit. Hast Recht. Weißt Du, wir hätten Hermine wirklich damals mitnehmen sollen."

„Hm, hätten wir. Ganz bestimmt hätten wir dann auch schon mehr Erfolg gehabt, aber das können wir nicht rückgängig machen. Na nun komm schon, Harry! Wenn wir Glück haben ist sie bei ihren Eltern und dann kann sie uns ja helfen, wenn sie will."

Harry seufzte schon wieder, diesmal aber aus anderem Grund. „Mal ehrlich, würdest Du uns denn jetzt noch helfen wollen? Immerhin haben wir sie einfach zurückgelassen. Also wenn ich sie wäre … ich würde uns einen Vogel zeigen und uns vor die Tür setzen."

„Daher weht also der Wind! Du hast Angst, dass Mine nicht mehr mit uns redet. Soll ich Dir was sagen? Ich könnte es verstehen, aber wie ich sie kenne, wird sie uns umarmen, sich freuen, dass wir wieder da sind und uns dann eine Predigt halten, weil wir allein losgezogen sind."

„Meinst Du wirklich?" Harry schöpfte etwas Hoffnung.

„Ja, meine ich und nun schnapp Dir Deinen Umhang und komm."

Gemeinsam apparierten die Freunde zum Haus von Hermines Eltern. Einige Minuten lang standen sie unentschlossen vor der Tür, grübelten, ob sie sich unsichtbar machen und hineinschleichen sollten, entschlossen sich jedoch dann dazu den konventionellen Weg zu gehen und die Klingel zu benutzen.

Da man nie wissen konnte, wer einem öffnen würde, verwandelten sie ihre Sachen in Muggelkleidung und steckten die Zauberstäbe in ihre Ärmel.

Auf das Klingel schien lange Zeit hin nichts zu geschehen, doch nach dem dritten Mal öffnete sich über ihnen ein Fenster und eine ältere Frau sah heraus. „Was wollt ich? Ich kaufe nichts und ich werde die Tür nicht aufmachen!" Sie schien das Fenster gleich wieder schließen zu wollen und schnell rief Harry nach oben. „Wir wollten zu Hermine. Ist sie da?"

„Dumme Jungen!", wetterte die alte Frau, welche vielleicht Hermines Großmutter war, von oben. „Es ist mitten im Schuljahr. Sie ist im Internat und wenn ihr sie kennen würdet, wüsstet ihr das auch." Damit knallte sie das Fenster zu und zog die Gardinen wieder davor. Sprachlos starrten Harry und Ron einander an und apparierten dann wieder auf die kleine Lichtung, die sie vorher schon belagert hatten.

Ron sprach als ersten nach dieser ungewöhnlichen Begegnung wieder. „Damit können wir wohl ausschließen, dass sie bei ihren Eltern ist."

„Na ja, ich meine, vielleicht ist die alte Frau ja senil und Hermine ist doch dort."

„Red doch keinen Unsinn, Harry. Sie war resolut, aber nicht dement."

„Hm.", brummte Harry nur und beschäftigte sich mit der Frage, wie sie wohl herausbekommen konnten, wo Hermine war, ohne zum Orden gehen zu müssen. Da ihm jedoch trotz langer Grüblerei keine zündende Idee kam, stand er irgendwann auf und kündigte an, dass er jetzt mit Tarnumhang zum Orden gehen würde.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „So ein Unsinn! Die stehen doch alle auf derselben Seite wie wir. Wenn wir da hingehen, dann ganz normal. Mach Du mit Deinem Tarnumhang, was Du willst, ich geh da hin und will auch wissen, wie es meiner Familie geht."

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag ließ sich Harry – wenn auch nur widerwillig – von der Richtigkeit von Rons Argumenten überzeugen. Er raffte sein Zeug zusammen und apparierte, wie sein Freund, zum neuen Hauptquartier des Phönixordens, welches an der walisischen Küste lag. Alastor Moody hatte das Gebäude ausgesucht, inspiziert und gemeinsam mit Minerva McGonagall sämtliche Zauber darauf gesprochen, die auch auf dem Haus am Grimmauldplatz lagen. Der Umzug dorthin, welcher in Snapes Verrat begründet war, gehörte zu den letzten Dinge, die Harry und Ron vom Orden noch mitbekommen hatten, bevor sie allein ausgezogen waren, um die Horkruxe zu vernichten.

Nun standen sie vor dem unscheinbaren Gebäude, rochen von ferne das Meer, hörten die Vögel in den Bäumen zwitschern und fragten sich, wie wohl die Reaktion auf ihre Wiederkehr ausfallen mochte.

Nach ein paar Sekunden beschlossen beide gleichzeitig, dass sie das nur auf eine Weise herausfinden konnten und benutzten den großen Türklopfer. Kein Laut kam von drinnen, bis auf einmal die der Türspion sich öffnete, kurz ein hellblaues Auge erschien und wieder verschwand und die Tür aufgerissen wurde. Remus Lupin stand vor ihnen. Völlig perplex sah er sekundenlang einfach nur zwischen den beiden hin und her, bevor er sie wortlos an sich riss und umarmte. „Gott sei Dank, ihr lebt und euch geht's gut!" Er entließ die beiden, inzwischen beinahe erwachsenen, jungen Männer aus der Umarmung und schob sie vor sich her in die Eingangshalle.

Noch völlig neben der Spur wegen der freundlichen Begrüßung, sahen Ron und Harry erst jetzt, dass ihr Klopfen noch mehr Ordensmitglieder angelockt hatte. Ron löste sich aus der Starre, die ihn für einen Moment gepackt hatte und lief zu seiner Mutter, Ginny und den Zwillingen. Es war ihm egal, ob es schicklich war für jemanden in seinem Alter. Er umarmte einen nach dem anderen und teilte sogar die Freudentränen, die Molly beim Anblick ihres unversehrt zurückgekommenen Sohnes, über die Wangen liefen.

Harry stand einfach nur da, betrachtete die Leute, die da standen und scheinbar darauf warteten, dass er auch irgendwie auf das Wiedersehen reagieren würde und fühlte sich völlig überfordert. Erst in diesem Moment, da er wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt mitten im Raum stand umgeben von Freunden, Lehrern und Kampfgefährten, da wurde ihm bewusst, wie dumm es von ihm doch gewesen war, wegzulaufen um edelmütig die Horkruxe zu vernichten und alle anderen damit von Gefahren fernzuhalten. Welch dumme, dumme Idee, angesichts der Tatsache, dass hier im Haus Duzende Menschen versammelt waren, so viel mehr Erfahrung hatten und bereit waren mit ihm zu kämpfen! Welch Idiotie, wenn man bedachte, dass er ihnen noch eine Sorge mehr aufgebürdet hatte, indem er sich heimlich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte! Er hatte immer gewusst, dass Ron seine Idee ablehnte und nur mit ihm gekommen war, um ihm als Freund beizustehen, aber erst jetzt verstand er, wieso Ron so dachte.

Voller Scham senkte er den Kopf und wollte am liebsten mit niemandem reden und sich schnellstmöglich in ein Zimmer verziehen. So sah er nicht, dass Minerva auf ihn zuging und war überrascht, als sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Ich bin sehr froh, dass Sie und Mr. Weasley wohlbehalten wieder bei uns sind."

Harry sah auf. Die Stimme seiner ehemaligen Hauslehrerin klang freundlich und ohne hintergründige Schuldzuweisung. „Ich denke, das sind wir auch, Professor McGonagall. Es war dumm von uns, es allein zu versuchen."

Minerva nickte. „Oh ja, das war es, aber zum Glück ist alles gut gegangen und die Selbsterkenntnis hat sie wieder zu uns gebracht."

In diesem Moment warf Ron ein, dass es weniger die Selbsterkenntnis ihrer Dummheit gewesen war, als vielmehr die Sorge um Hermine, die, wie ihm schnell aufgefallen war, als er sich aus den Armen seiner Familie gelöst hatte, nicht hier zu sein schien.

Als Minerva Hermines Namen hörte, trübte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck, doch sie schwieg noch einen Moment, in dem sicheren Wissen, dass sie den beiden dennoch gleich erklären musste, wo das Mädchen war.

Harry spürte schnell, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte und fragte ganz konkret nach: „Wo ist Hermine? Geht es ihr gut?", und mit jeder Frage verdüsterte sich der McGonagalls Miene mehr und mehr.

„Meine Herren, ich bin nicht sicher, ob es der richtige Zeitpunkt für diese Information ist, deswegen würde ich vorschlagen, dass Sie erst einmal zu Abend essen und wir uns dann in kleinerem Kreise unterhalten." Sie wandte sich bereits um und wollte in Richtung Küche davon marschieren, doch Harry rief ihr nach: „WO IST HERMINE?"

Es war nicht Minerva, die die Frage beantwortete, sondern Remus, der neben Harry getreten war. „Harry, versprich mir, dass Du Dich nicht aufregst!"

Dieser fuhr herum, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und presste mit gefährlich leiser Stimme hervor: „Das entscheide ich, wenn ich weiß, wo sie ist. Also noch mal: Wo ist Hermine!"

Remus schloss die Augen, öffnete sie wieder und widerstand dem Drang sich von dem wütenden Jungen, der sicherlich gleich noch viel wütender werden würde, zu entfernen. „Bei Snape."

Wie erwartet behielt Remus Recht, denn Harry hatte ihn bereits am Kragen gepackt, als er „Snape" kaum zu Ende gesprochen hatte. „Bei Snape? Was zur Hölle macht Hermine bei Snape? Geht es ihr gut? Remus, sag was!" Er ließ den Mann, welchen er in der ersten Wut gepackt hatte, los und musste dann zur Kenntnis nehmen, dass dieser nur den Kopf schüttelte und ihm berichtete, dass der Orden nichts weiter wisse.

Nun mischte sich auch Ron ein. „Das ist doch wohl nicht euer Ernst!" Er drehte sich um und sah jedem der achtzehn Anwesenden in die Augen. „Wieso ist Hermine dort? Alle Nicht-Reinblüter mussten die Schule doch verlassen. Wie kann sie noch dort sein?"

„Weil Snape sie dort behalten hat.", warf McGonagall ein. „Wir konnten nichts dagegen tun, denn alle Lehrer bis auf Professor Sinistra und Professor Sprout mussten die Schule verlassen. Es ist niemand mehr dort, der uns sagen könnte, was dort vorgeht."

Erst nach und nach begriffen Harry und Ron die Tragweite der Veränderungen, die während der letzten Wochen in Hogwarts vor sich gegangen waren und nur spärlich sickerte die Tatsache in ihre Gehirne, die so grausam und gänzlich unvorstellbar schien: Hermine war bei Severus Snape, Todesser, Mörder und Verräter und niemand hier konnte etwas dagegen tun.

TBC

Ich weiß, ich weiß, Severus und Hermine fehlen hier natürlich, aber im nächsten Kapitel dürfen sie wieder die Hauptrolle spielen. Wie wäre es bis dahin mit einem Review?


	22. Neue Gemeinheiten

**22. Neue Gemeinheiten**

Hermine, die nichts davon ahnte, welche Sorgen sich ihre Freunde nun um sie machten, verbrachte den Sonntagnachmittag damit, über die Zerstörung von Horkurxen zu lesen, sich entsprechende Notizen zu machen und nebenher die Tatsache zu verarbeiten, dass sie plötzlich mit Severus Snape per Du war.

Er war nach dem Essen ins Labor gegangen, wohl in der Annahme, dass sie ihm nun, da sie ihn mit dem Vornamen ansprach, vertraute und deshalb weitere Gespräche, wie das am Morgen, unnötig seien. Hermine empfand das zwar anders, jedoch war sie momentan eher dankbar dafür, dass er nicht weiterreden wollte. Zu sehr fürchtete sie, dass sie die Frage, ob er sie wirklich mochte, wie es Dumbledore angedeutet hatte, nicht für sich würde behalten können. Die Sache war ihr immer noch irgendwie unheimlich und sie wollte lieber gar nicht so intensiv darüber nachdenken.

So kam es, dass Snape an diesem Nachmittag weiter über den Unverwundbarkeitstrank forschte und Hermine so in ihre Aufzeichnungen vertieft war, dass sie keine weitere Möglichkeit mehr fanden, sich auch nur zu sehen, bis sie nebeneinander im Bett lagen.

Sie wünschten sich eine gute Nacht, wie sie es immer taten, doch kaum hatte Snape das Licht verlöschen lassen, beugte er sich zu seiner Schülerin hinüber und flüsterte leise: „Danke für Dein Vertrauen.", bevor er sie äußerst sanft und unaufdringlich auf die Wange küsste.

Für einen kurzen Moment hörte Hermine einfach auf zu atmen. Völlig starr lag sie da und wartete, dass sie aufwachte, denn das konnte einfach nicht real gewesen sein. Snape hatte sie geküsst! Unmöglich, dass dies in der wirklichen Welt geschehen war. Ihr Atem setzte wieder ein und sie nahm wahr, um wie viel schneller ihr Herz auf einmal schlug. Langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf Richtung Snape, der sich aber auf die Seite gerollt hatte und ihr nun den Rücken zuwendete.

Noch völlig verwirrt ließ sie ihre Finger zu der Stelle wandern, an der seine Lippen sie berührt hatten, grübelte darüber nach, warum er das getan hatte, bevor sie endlich sehr viel später trotz der Aufregung einschlief.

Der nächste Tag war ein Montag, den Hermine voller Angst erwartete. Heute würde sie zum ersten Mal wieder auf Professor Martens treffen. Das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran, stieg in ihr auf. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was er sich Grausames für sie ausgedacht hatte, aber sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass es in seinem Kopf Pläne für sie gab. Eine Woche, um Rachepläne zu schmieden, war eine lange Zeit. Bislang hatte sie ihre Angst erfolgreich weggedrückt, mit dem Gedanken, dass noch viel Zeit sei, bis sie ihm wieder gegenüber säße, doch nun, nur wenige Stunden zuvor, bekam sie Panik.

Snape, der schon vor ihr aufgestanden war, blickte sie beim Frühstück nachdenklich an. Es dauerte etwas, bis ihm klar wurde, warum sie heute so nervös war. Erst hatte er gedacht, es läge an dem kleinen harmlosen Kuss vom Vorabend, aber er kannte sie inzwischen gut genug, um zu erkennen, dass sie echte, wirkliche Angst hatte.

„Du hast heute Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, nicht wahr?", eröffnete er das Gespräch.

Hermine nickte nur, während sie in ihrem Kaffee rührte.

„Vielleicht sollte ich den Unterricht einiger Kollegen mal besuchen ..." Severus lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor sich. „Schließlich bin ich Direktor und muss wissen, wie sie unterrichten."

„Tu das bitte nicht!"

Severus sah sie erstaunt an. „Aber warum denn nicht. Ich könnte wetten, dass dieser Idiot Dich wieder provozieren wird. Also, warum willst Du nicht, dass ich dabei bin und einschreiten kann?"

„Severus, ich ..." Der Gebrauch seines Vornamens kam ich immer noch ungewohnt vor und wollte ihr kaum über die Lippen. „Ich weiß, dass ich bei Martens nicht ungeschoren davon komme, aber wenn Du Dich dazu setzt und mich beschützt, wird es in der nächsten Stunde bestimmt nut noch viel unerträglicher."

Die linke Augenbraue des Zaubertränkemeisters wanderte nach oben. „Dann willst Du es also allein mit ihm aufnehmen?"

Ein leises Seufzen stahl sich aus Hermines Mund. „Als ob ich eine Wahl hätte! Ich weiß nicht, was mich erwartet und Du kannst mir wirklich glauben, dass ich Angst habe, aber ich habe mir vorgenommen, einfach alles über mich ergehen zu lassen."

Snape nickte. „Das wird wirklich vermutlich das Beste sein. Wenn Du ihn reizt, wird es wohl nicht einfacher."

„Ich weiß und jetzt mache ich mich besser auf den Weg, sonst komme ich zu spät." Sie stand auf, verließ den Raum und Snape starrte ihr noch eine ganze Weile nachdenklich hinterher. Hermine tat ihm leid und er verspürte sogar einen kleinen Anflug von Angst um sie. Nur mit Mühe würde er den Wunsch, ihr beim Nachmittagsunterricht beizustehen, unterdrücken können. Doch es war wohl besser, wenn er sich von den Unterrichtsräumen von Andrew Martens fernhielt. Alles andere wäre verdächtig und brachte nicht nur Hermine in größere Gefahr.

Noch in diesen Gedanken verfangen wanderte sein Blick durch den Raum und blieb an der Uhr hängen. Wenn er sich jetzt nicht sammelte und aufstand, würde er wohl zu spät zu seinem eigenen Unterricht kommen. Aufstöhnend bei dem Gedanken an die nervige erste Klasse, die er jetzt gleich unterrichten musste, erhob er sich und begab sich hinüber um sein unabwendbares Los mit Würde zu tragen.

Doch nicht einmal die erste Klasse mit all den nervigen Schwächköpfen und als deren Folge explodierende Kessel, konnte ihn davon abhalten, ständig an Hermine zu denken und das gab sich auch am ganzen restlichen Tag nicht.

Vielleicht hatte Severus an diesem Tag so etwas, wie eine Vorahnung, denn sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass Hermines Wohlergehen gefährdet war.

Und das war es tatsächlich.

Der Tag war die meiste Zeit recht ruhig verlaufen und Hermine hatte es sogar zeitweilig geschafft die Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste aus ihrem Gedächtnis zu streichen, doch als der schmierig grinsende Professor Martens den Unterrichtsraum betrat und ihr eine ausgesprochen anzüglichen Blick zuwarf, kam die Erinnerung an die Vorwoche mit aller Gewalt zurück und Hermine hatte Probleme das Zittern zu unterdrücken, was sich fast augenblicklich an ihrem ganzen Körper ausbreitete.

Martens hatte noch nicht eine Sekunde lang die Augen von ihr genommen und selbst als er nun den Unterricht eröffnete, warf er ihr noch immer kontrollierende Blicke zu. Blicke, die sich auf Hermines Haut anfühlten, als kröchen Spinnen an ihr hinauf und hinab. Ein kalter Schauer nach dem anderen überlief sie und sie fragte sich gerade, ob sie nicht doch lieber Severus hier gehabt hätte, der sie im Notfall beschützen konnte, als Martens auf sie zu schritt, wie in der letzten Stunde. Unwillkürlich zuckte sie ein Stück zurück, in Erwartung, er könne wieder nach ihr greifen, was er jedoch nicht tat. Stattdessen gebot er ihr – sogar recht höflich – nach vor an sein Pult zu gehen.

Nicht nur Hermine war in diesen Sekunden erstaunt, wie verwandelt der Professor schien, doch im Gegensatz zu einigen ihrer Mitschüler, ließ sich Hermine diesmal nicht von seiner Masche täuschen. Sie wusste nur zu genau, dass er etwas plante. Zwar hatte sie noch keine Ahnung, was es war, doch sie würde es zweifellos früher oder später merken.

Vorerst jedoch ging es genau so harmlos weiter, wie bisher. Martens bat auch Pansy nach vor und gebot den beiden Schülerinnen sich mit einigem Abstand einander gegenüber zu stellen. Als sie ihre Positionen eingenommen hatten, erklärte er: „Und nun meine Damen, werden wir prüfen, wie gut Sie auf die diesjährige Prüfung vorbereitet sind. Sie werden sich jetzt gegenseitig versuchen zu entwaffnen und Ihr Gegenüber durch Zaubersprüche auszuschalten. Beginnen Sie!"

Sowohl Pansy Parkinson, als auch Hermine waren einen Moment lang irritiert, doch Hermine fing sich schneller wieder, als Pansy und konnte sie entwaffnen, noch bevor diese überhaupt begriff, was von ihr gefordert war. Um die Aufgabe zu Ende zu bringen, legte sie Pansy eine Beinklammer an und senkte dann ihren Zauberstab.

Martens stand mit verschränkten Armen da und nickte bedächtig, bevor er Hermine aufforderte, den Fluch zu lösen und ihrer Mitschülerin den Zauberstab wieder auszuhändigen. Noch immer wusste Hermine nicht, auf was das alles hinauslaufen sollte und auch in den nächsten Minuten, in denen sie und Pansy sich noch mehrmals mit verschiedenen Flüchen belegen sollten, kam sie nicht dahinter. Viel zu sehr konzentrierte sie sich auf ihre Aufgabe, mit dem Erfolg, dass sie stets schneller als Pansy war und keinen einzigen Fluch abbekam.

Erst als die Doppelstunde sich dem Ende zuneigte und er die beiden Schülerinnen zu ihren Plätzen zurückschickte, kam in ihr ein Verdacht auf, der sich durch Pansys vernichtenden Blick sehr bald bestätigte. Er hatte die Wut ihrer reinblütigen Mitschüler schüren wollen und wie es aussah, war ihm das in mindestens einem Fall auch gelungen.

Doch Martens stand an seinem Pult, gab ihnen Hausaufgaben auf, erklärte welchen Stoff sie bis zur Prüfung noch wiederholen würden und lächelte dabei vor sich hin, als sei er sich keiner Schuld bewusst.

Kurz vor dem Ende der Stunde verkündete er dann die Noten für die Demonstration der beiden Schülerinnen und verließ den Raum, bevor Hermine begriff, was er soeben gesagt hatte.

Sie hatten Beide ein M für mies erhalten. Beide! Nicht nur Pansy, die kaum einen Zauberspruch von sich gegeben hatte, nein, auch sie, die jede geforderte Aufgabe überragend erfüllt hatte, bekam ein M! Hermine musste sich schwer beherrschen, um Martens nicht hinterher zu rennen und ihm die Meinung zu dieser Note zu sagen. Einzig die Erinnerung an die Vorwoche hielt sie davon ab.

Als sie an diesem Nachmittag Snapes Räume betrat, war sie allein und sehr dankbar dafür. Die schlechte Note ärgerte sie maßlos, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass es keinen Weg gab, sich offiziell darüber zu beschweren. Sie versuchte den Ärger herunterzuschlucken, aber auch als Snape, geschafft von unzähligen unfähigen Schülern, den Raum betrat, war es ihr noch nicht vollständig gelungen.

Snape sah sie nur kurz an, schien ihre Laune gar nicht wahrzunehmen und verließ das Wohnzimmer gleich wieder, um in seinem Labor zu werkeln, bis es Zeit für ihn war, am Abendessen in der Großen Halle teilzunehmen. Die Dummheit seiner Schüler hatte es am späten Nachmittag tatsächlich geschafft, ihn sogar von der Tatsache abzulenken, dass Hermine Unterricht bei Martens gehabt hatte.

Erst als er vom Essen zurückkehrte und Hermine noch immer eine Miene machte, die nichts Gutes verhieß, sprach er sie darauf an. „Was ist los? Du siehst aus, als sei der Unterricht nicht berauschend gewesen und Du scheinst auch noch nichts gegessen zu haben."

„Ich hab keinen Hunger.", knurrte Hermine mehr als das sie sprach. Ihre Laune war nicht besser geworden in den letzten Stunden.

Severus stand vor ihr, betrachtete ihren sauertöpfische Gesichtsausdruck, wollte ihr schon sagen, was er von Hungerstreik hielt, als ihm wieder einfiel, dass sie heute Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gehabt hatte. Also sagte er nichts, setzte sich neben sie und legte den Arm um ihre Schultern. „Martens?"

Hermine nickte. „Wer sonst?"

„Und, was hat er diesmal getan?" Severus rechnete mit dem Schlimmsten.

„Ich habe ein M!"

Snape schnaufte und lachte erleichtert auf. „Das ist alles? Ein M? Meine Güte, Hermine, es ist doch nur eine Note!"

Hermine seufzte, mittlerweile mehr genervt, als wütend, „Aber eine ungerechte! Ich habe alles richtig gemacht und er gibt mir ein M, genau wie Pansy, die gar nichts gekonnt hat."

Langsam begriff Snape, was vorgefallen war und als Hermine weiter erzählte, setzte sich in seinem Hirn das vollständige Bild zusammen. Martens hatte einen neuen Weg gefunden. Eigentlich sogar zwei. Er demütigte die beste Schülerin von Hogwarts mit schlechten Noten und zugleich sorgte er dafür, dass Hermines Mitschüler den Rest für ihn übernahmen. Sehr schlau! Zu schlau sogar, denn Severus sah keinen Weg, etwas gegen diese Methoden unternehmen zu können.

Erst als Hermine sich ihren Ärger von der Seele geredet hatte, machte sie sich an ihre Hausaufgaben, während Severus wieder im Labor verschwand und dort am Unverwundbarkeitstrank arbeitete. Durch die Entdeckung von Albus' Bildnis war seine Forschung für ein paar Tage beinahe zum Erliegen gekommen, doch nun braute er die Basis des Tranks und schlug nebenher nach, wie er fortfahren musste, wenn dies erledigt wäre.

Hermine gesellte sich zu ihm, als sie mit ihren Aufgaben fertig war und bot ihm ihre Hilfe an, die er natürlich nicht ausschlug. Vorhin hatte er entdeckt, dass die Heiltränke für Verbrennungen, welche sie am Samstag in seiner Abwesenheit gebraut hatte, von einer erstklassigen Qualität waren. Er wusste, dass sie gut war, wenn er es auch im Unterricht niemanden merken ließ, doch hier konnte er unumwunden zugeben, dass sie eine mehr als eine brauchbare Hilfe war. Vielmehr zeigte sie Ansätze wahrer Begabung auf seinem Gebiet. Etwas, dass ihm beinahe Stolz abrang, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er sie all die Jahre unterrichtet hatte.

In stiller Eintracht arbeiten sie miteinander. Hermine hatte schnell verstanden, was er braute, reichte ihm die vorbereiteten Zutaten und suchte dann, wie er, in den Büchern nach brauchbaren Informationen.

Niemand bemerkte Albus, der sich still und heimlich in ein Bild schlich, welches Severus zur Erfüllung seines Versprechens, in der Mittagspause aufgehängt hatte. Mit leuchtenden Augen betrachtete der ehemalige Direktor die wortlose Zusammenarbeit der beiden, nickte anerkennend vor sich hin und verschwand wieder. Er mochte zwar nur ein Bild sein, aber seine Intuition schien ihn auch nach seinem Tod nicht verlassen zu haben, denn diese zwei gehörten zusammen. Daran gab es für ihn keinen Zweifel.

TBC

Andrew Martens ist wieder da. Hermine hätte sicherlich gut und gerne auf ihn verzichten können, doch so schnell wird man den nicht los. Das lässt nichts Gutes für den Rest von Hermines Schulzeit ahnen.


	23. Severus Idee

Hallo ihr Lieben,

habt ihr beim Lesen des letzten Kapitels zufällig etwas bemerkt? Nicht??? Gut, ich verrate es euch trotzdem: Ich habe das erste Mal überhaupt versehentlich die falsche Version des Kapitels hochgeladen. Um genau zu sein, die unkorrigierte. Das ist mir auch noch nicht passiert und dann erst anhand von Hinweisen in den Reviews aufgefallen. Heute habe ich es korrigiert und die (hoffentlich) fehlerfreie Version online gestellt. Als Entschuldigung gibt es ein Butterbier für euch und natürlich das neue Kapitel.

**23. Severus Idee**

Die nächsten Wochen zogen sich nur langsam dahin, wie es alles Unangenehme immer tat. Hermine ging zum Unterricht, ließ bösartige Kommentare über sich ergehen, nahm es hin, dass sie sich an all die dummen Regeln halten musste, die ihr verboten am Unterrichtsgeschehen teilzunehmen, ihr den Zutritt in die große Halle verwehrten, ebenso den zur Bibliothek und ihr die Möglichkeit nahmen das Schloss zu verlassen.

Hermine redete sich sogar ein, verstehen zu können, dass ihre Freunde und der Orden sich scheinbar nicht um sie kümmerten. Sie akzeptierte es, dass sie inzwischen von allen Lehrern deutlich schlechtere Noten bekam, obwohl sie die gleichen Leistungen brachte, wie früher. Sogar Martens und seine stets boshafte Art, ihre Mitschüler gegen sie aufzubringen, ertrug sie mittlerweile mit äußerlichem Gleichmut, doch innerlich krankte sie an alledem und nur die wenigen guten Dinge in ihrem Leben, hielten sie davon ab, einfach wegzulaufen.

Zu diesen guten Dingen gehörten mit Sicherheit die vereinzelten Gespräche mit Albus Dumbledore, der ihr aus seinen reichhaltigen Lebenserinnerungen erzählte und ihr Mut machte nicht aufzugeben. Auch Krummbeins Anwesenheit spendete ihr Trost, ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass sie in Severus Räumen tun und lassen konnte, was sie wollte.

Natürlich zählte auch Severus selbst zu den guten Dingen die Hermine widerfahren waren. Eigentlich war er sogar momentan das Beste, was es in ihrem Leben gab. Er war da, wenn sie ihn brauchte, spendete ihr Trost, wenn es notwendig war, zog sie mittlerweile Nacht für Nacht an sich heran und inzwischen vertraute sie ihm, wie sie es früher nur bei Harry und Ron getan hatte. Schon deshalb waren die Nächte, die er im Kreise der Todesser verbrachte, für sie eine nicht geringere Qual, als sie es für ihn waren.

Seit sie wusste, dass er mit Voldemort ein falsches Spiel spielte, war ihr stets angst und bange, wenn er zu ihm musste. Zwar kam er von den Treffen nun stets unverletzt zurück, doch immer mit schlechten Nachrichten und innerlich zermürbt.

Einmal erzählte er ihr, dass er an einem Blutbad unter Muggeln hatte teilnehmen müssen, ein andermal, dass es der Zaubereiminister, offensichtlich unter Einfluss von Voldemort, eine neue Anordnung erlassen hatte, die es Muggelgeborenen verbot zu studieren, eine Ausbildung zu machen, oder andere Tätigkeiten auszuführen, als Handlangerarbeiten. Schließlich musste er ihr an einem Morgen nach einem Treffen sogar eröffnen, dass Muggelgeborene nicht mehr heiraten durften und es ihnen auch verboten war, Kinder zu bekommen. All diese Nachrichten schockierten Hermine und jagten ihr kalte Schauer über den Rücken, doch so wie sie Severus stützte, wenn er nach einer anstrengenden Nacht zu ihr ins Bett kroch, so versuchte er sie wieder aufzubauen, wenn er ihr schlechte Nachrichten überbringen musste.

Niemand hatte jemals ausgesprochen, dass sie sich mochten, doch über die Wochen hinweg hatte sich eine enge Freundschaft entwickelt. Severus fühlte zwar mehr für sie, dessen war er sich inzwischen sicher, aber er begnügte sich mit dem, was er bekam. Es war so schon anstrengend seinen Geist vor Voldemort zu verschließen, sollten darin jedoch jemals Erinnerungen an Liebesnächte mit Hermine herumschwirren, würde es nicht mehr machbar sein. So also begnügte er sich damit ihr zur Seite zu stehen, den Luxus ihrer Anwesenheit ihn seinem Labor und seinem Bett zu genießen und sich hin und wieder unter der Dusche zu befriedigen, mit ihrem Bild vor den Augen.

Zu den guten Dingen in Hermines Leben gehörte zweifelsohne inzwischen sogar Draco, der ihr, wann immer er die Gelegenheit dazu bekam, sagte, dass er ihr helfen wollte. Die ersten Male warf Hermines kleines inneres Stimmchen noch ein, dass sie nicht sicher sein konnte, dass sie Draco vertrauen konnte, doch nach und nach änderte sich ihre Meinung und sie redete mit ihm zumindest über ihren Ärger wegen der Noten. Er konnte ihr zwar nicht helfen, aber zumindest verstand er sie. Immerhin hatten sie stets um die besseren Zensuren gewetteifert. Nun lagen Hermines Noten weit hinter seinem zurück und es gab nichts, was sie dagegen tun konnte. Nicht einmal Severus konnte dagegen etwas tun.

Es hatte eine lange Diskussion zwischen ihm und Hermine gegeben, als plötzlich auch andere Lehrer Hermines Leistungen schlecht bewerteten. Erst als Severus ihr klargemacht hatte, dass dies unter anderem auf der Tatsache beruhte, dass Eltern sich beschwert hatten, ein Schlammblut könne ja wohl nicht bessere Noten bekommen, als das eigene reinblütige Kind, begann Hermine sich damit abzufinden.

Doch die schlechten Noten setzten Hermine noch immer zu und als sie dann erfuhr, dass es ihr verwehrt sein würde zu studieren oder eine Lehre zu machen, verließ sie nach und nach der Ehrgeiz. Wozu sollte sie auch noch lernen, wenn es ihr nichts brachte, als den Ärger, weil ihre Leistungen nicht anerkannt wurden? Severus beobachtete einige Tage lang, wie sie direkt nach dem Unterricht ins Labor ging, um weiter mit ihm am Unverwundbarkeitstrank zu werkeln, doch erst nachdem Professor Sinistra ihm in einer ruhigen Minute gesagt hatte, dass Hermine ihre Hausaufgaben nicht mehr erledigt und sie gezwungen war, ihr ein T zu geben, begriff er, dass Hermine die Schule innerlich bereits aufgegeben hatte.

Bis zum Wochenende hoffte er noch, sie würde sich wieder fangen, doch als sie sogar damit aufhörte, Unterrichtsmitschriften zu machen, erkannte er, dass er mit ihr reden musste.

Am Abend des Freitags, sieben Wochen, nachdem sie unfreiwillig bei ihm eingezogen war, eröffnete er das Gespräch beim Essen mit dem Satz: „Du darfst die Schule nicht abbrechen!"

Hermines Blick fuhr von ihrem Essen hin zu ihm. „Und für was bitte, soll ich damit weiter machen? Schlechte Noten bekomme ich, ob ich die Aufgaben erledige oder nicht und was soll ich denn überhaupt noch mit einem Schulabschluss, jetzt wo ich noch nicht einmal mehr eine Lehre machen darf? Ehrlich gesagt sehe ich noch nicht mal mehr einen Grund überhaupt noch zum Unterricht zu gehen."

Snape seufzte. Sie hatte natürlich Recht und doch konnte er nicht zulassen, dass ihr der Abschluss entging. Für ein paar Minuten grübelte er, bevor er zumindest einen Ansatz sah, mit dem sie zum Weitermachen bewogen werden konnte. Nach einem kleinen Räuspern legte er seine Gabel beiseite und sah sie direkt an. „Ich verstehe Dich. Sogar sehr gut. Wenn man mir auf einmal schlechte Noten für meine Leistungen gegeben hätte ... nun, vermutlich wäre meine Reaktion nicht viel anders ausgefallen, als Deine."

Hermine nickte, dankbar dafür, dass er es einsah und sie vielleicht nicht mehr zum Unterricht musste, doch nur so lange, bis er weiter sprach.

„Hermine, ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Du so kurz vorm Ziel aufgibst."

„Herr Gott, Severus! Was genau gebe ich denn auf? Ein Zeugnis mit lauter Ts oder wenn ich Glück habe ein paar S dazwischen? Danke, dann brauche ich lieber gar kein Zeugnis"

Erstaunlicher Weise umspielte nun ein leichtes Lächeln Severus Lippen. „Und wenn es anders wäre? Wenn Du gute Noten erzielen könntest?"

Hermine sprang auf, schmiss ihre Serviette weg. „Was soll die Frage? Du weißt genau, dass ich dann nicht hier sitzen und mit Dir reden würde, sondern ich würde für die Prüfungen lernen. Hör doch endlich auf, mich daran zu erinnern, dass es sinnlos ist!" Wut, Enttäuschung und die Angst um ihre Zukunft brachen mit einem mal aus ihr heraus und sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht, um ihre Tränen zu verbergen.

Mit dieser Verzweiflung hatte Severus nicht gerechnet. Er wusste, dass es ihr zusetzte, aber so?

Schnell stand er auf, zog sie zu sich und beruhigte sie soweit, dass er ihr endlich seinen Vorschlag unterbreiten konnte. „Du weißt, ich wollte Dich nicht daran erinnern. Ich will Dir doch nur etwas vorschlagen."

Aus verheulten Augen sah ihn die verzweifelte junge Frau an. „Und was? Du hast doch gesagt, dass Du nichts machen kannst."

„Kann ich auch nicht. Jedenfalls nicht offiziell."

„Aber ..." Hermine verstand nicht, auf was er hinaus wollte.

Severus legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen, bevor sie fragen konnte, was das heißen sollte. „Offiziell wirst Du weiter schlechte Noten bekommen, wie jetzt auch. Aber inoffiziell werde ich Deine Noten prüfen und ein zweites Mal erfassen. So werden wir es auch bei den Prüfungen machen. Ich werde bei allen dabei sein und werde Deine Leistungen gemeinsam mit den Fachlehrern und den Prüfern bewerten. Ich will Dir keine Hoffnung machen, dass die Prüfungen anders ausfallen, als Deine jetzigen Noten, aber ich werde Dir ein zweites Abschlusszeugnis aushändigen. Eines, mit dem Du nach Voldemorts Sturz durchaus einen Studienplatz bekommst."

In Hermines Augen sammelten sich erneut Tränen, doch diesmal stiegen sie aus Dankbarkeit auf. „Das willst Du tun? Aber wenn ... wenn ... wenn es jemand erfährt?"

„Und wer soll es Deiner Meinung nach erfahren? Du wirst es niemandem sagen und ich auch nicht. Hör zu, Hermine, die paar schlechten Noten, die Du in den letzten Tagen bekommen hast, haben Deinen Notendurchschnitt kaum erschüttert. Du kannst noch immer den besten Abschluss machen, den Hogwarts in den letzten Jahren gesehen hat. Bitte streng Dich an."

Sie nickte, schüttelte dann aber gleich wieder den Kopf, während sie sich aus seinen Armen wand. „Dann weiß ich aber immer noch nicht, was ich mit dem Abschluss machen soll. Überhaupt: Was passiert mit mir, wenn ich die Schule beendet habe? Darf ich dann immer noch hier bleiben, oder muss ich mir schon mal überlegen, wohin ich danach gehe? Soll ich meinen Eltern schreiben, dass sie mich bald auf Dauer bei sich haben?"

Mit einem großen Schritt war Severus bei ihr und legte von hinten seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. „Glaubst Du ich würde Dich gehen lassen? Da draußen ist die Hölle los und ich würde um keinen Preis zulassen, dass Du allein auf Dich gestellt bist. Selbstverständlich bleibst Du hier bei mir und Du kannst Deinen Eltern schreiben, dass Du in Hogwarts bleibst, bis der Krieg zu Ende ist."

Hermine schmiegte sich plötzlich an seinen Brust und wie selbstverständlich schlang er seine Arme um sie, legte seine Wange an ihr Haar. „Danke.", flüsterte sie. „Danke, dass Du das alles für mich tust."

Minutenlang standen sie einfach nur zusammen und hielten einander fest. Severus genoss dies mehr, als all die Stunden, in denen sie nachts in seinen Armen lag. Ihre freiwillige Annäherung war ihm so viel mehr wert, als das sich im Halbschlaf an ihn kuscheln. Erst als die Sonne unterging und lange Schatten durch den Raum wanderten, ließen sie einander wieder los.

Gerade fragte sich Hermine, wieso sie dabei einen so starken Verlust spürte, als Severus sich wieder zu ihr umdrehte, plötzlich ihr Gesicht umfasste und ihr einen langen Moment in die Augen sah, bevor er sie zart auf die Lippen küsste.

TBC


	24. Unerwünschte Ratschläge

rrrr: Kuscheln? Hm, nein, dafür ist es noch ein kleines bisschen zu früh. Allerdings werden kann das nach dem Kuss ja nicht mehr so lange dauern, oder doch?

**24. Unerwünschte Ratschläge**

Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde stand Hermine einfach nur da und tat gar nichts und als ihr bewusst wurde, was gerade geschah, war es auch schon wieder vorbei, Severus Lippen hatten sich schon wieder von ihr entfernt und er hatte den Raum verlassen.

„Verlassen" war in Anbetracht des Fluchtinstinkts, welcher Severus übermannt hatte, wohl das falsche Wort. Er begab sich so schnell er konnte in sein Labor, verschloss die Tür und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Was hatte er nur getan? Wieso hatte er sie denn einfach geküsst, wo er sich doch so fest vorgenommen hatte, das nicht zu tun?

Als er zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber ging und sich niedersetzte, räusperte sich Albus Portrait. „Du siehst aus, als würde Dir etwas auf dem Herzen liegen, mein Lieber."

Severus machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich umzudrehen. „Lass mich in Ruhe Albus! Wenn ich jetzt etwas nicht gebrauchen kann, dann sind es Deine Ratschläge."

Albus schmunzelte amüsiert. „Kannst Du Dich an unsere schlimmsten Gespräche erinnern, bei denen Du mir immer wieder gesagt hast, Du würdest dies oder jenes nicht von mir hören wollen?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten fuhr er fort. „Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, waren es immer diese Dinge, die sich für Dich im Nachhinein als am Wichtigsten erwiesen haben, nicht wahr?"

Genervt von der Richtigkeit Albus' Erkenntnis, drehte sich Severus um und raunzte ihn an: „Danke, dass Du mir das immer wieder unter die Nase reibst. Also: Was willst Du unbedingt loswerden?"

„Ich?" Albus grinste nun ganz offensichtlich. „Ich denke eher, dass Du jemanden brauchst, mit dem Du mal reden kannst. Also, mein Junge, leg los!"

Wütend sprang der sonst so beherrschte Zaubertränkemeister auf. „Was denkst Du Dir eigentlich? Denkst Du ich breite mein ganzes Leben vor Dir aus?"

Albus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum nicht? Ich bin nur ein Bild und wem sollte ich es weiter erzählen?"

„Jedem verdammten Bild, dem Du begegnest!"

„Aber Severus! Hab ich so etwas denn jemals getan, als ich noch gelebt habe?" Der ehemalige Schulleiter schob sich ein gemaltes Zitronenbonbon in seinen ebenso gemalten Mund, während er darauf wartete, dass die Wut seines Gesprächspartners endlich verrauchte.

Es dauerte auch erstaunlicherweise nicht mehr sehr lang, bis Severus sich in sein Schicksal ergab und beschloss es sei besser darüber mit Albus zu sprechen, als seine Probleme noch länger für sich zu behalten. „Ich habe Hermine geküsst."

Nur ein kleines glucksendes Kichern war von Albus zu hören, bevor er sich wieder im Griff hatte und murmelte. „Hatte ich also doch Recht." Lauter sagte er: „Und das ist Dein Problem? Seltsam! Wenn ich früher jemanden geküsst habe, war das immer ein schönes Gefühl. Übrigens eines der Dinge, die ich als Bild schmerzlich vermisse."

„Hör auf, Albus! Du weißt genau, warum das ein Problem ist!", stieß Snape wutschnaubend und die Fäuste ballend hervor.

„So? Weiß ich das?"

„Verdammt! Sie ist meine Schülerin! Sie ist siebzehn! Und was das Allerwichtigste ist: Sie will mich doch gar nicht!" Er wandte sich ab und schritt aufgebracht durch den Raum.

Genüsslich steckte Albus sich ein weiteres quietschgelbes Bonbon in den Mund, gluckste leise vor sich hin und wartete, bis Severus bereit war, ihm wieder zuzuhören. „Sie muss sich ganz schön gewehrt haben, wenn Du Dir so sicher bist, dass sie Dich nicht will."

Severus schnaubte. „Nein, aber ich habe sie auch ganz schön überrumpelt. Glaub mir, sie will mich nicht!"

„Ich kann mich erinnern, dass Du das schon einmal von einer Frau gesagt hast und ich weiß auch, zu was Dein Irrtum geführt hat. Denk darüber nach! Hermine ist vielleicht siebzehn und Deine Schülerin und es ist vielleicht gewöhnungsbedürftig für Dich, dass sie Dich mag, aber sie tut es. Ich habe es schon gesehen, als Du sie neulich in der Bibliothek abgeholt hast."

Innerlich schwankte Severus bereits, war aber noch nicht in der Lage, zu glauben, was er hörte und blaffte Albus an. „Woran willst Du das gesehen haben? Wie kannst Du nur glauben, dass sie etwas für mich fühlt! Und wie kannst Du sie vergleichen mit ..."

Albus unterbrach ihn. „Sie ist ihr sehr, sehr ähnlich. Nicht äußerlich, aber innen drin. Es sind dieselben Dinge, die Du immer wieder anziehend findest, Severus. Intellekt, Mut und Stärke. Damals, wie heute." Er schritt zurück zu seinem Schaukelstuhl, setzte sich und fuhr dann fort. „Du willst wissen, woran ich es gesehen habe? Severus, Du hättest den Glanz in ihren Augen sehen sollen, als Du ihre Hand gegriffen hast. Und nun sei kein Trottel und glaub mir endlich."

Die Rede des Portraits hatte etwas in Severus bewegt. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was es war, aber er spürte, dass er nicht mehr in der Lage war, dem etwas entgegen zu setzen. Nicht viel jedenfalls. „Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass sie erst siebzehn ist?", fragte er mit leiser werdender Stimme, bevor er auf seinem Stuhl zusammensank und das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub.

„Hast Du, Severus, hast Du. Und soweit ich mich daran erinnern kann, warst Du auch mal siebzehn. Ihr habt also schon mal eine Gemeinsamkeit.", kicherte Albus vergnügt, denn er wusste genau, dass seine Argumente gerade über Severus Selbstverachtung gesiegt hatten.

Für eine Sekunde funkelten ihn zwei beinahe schwarze Augen böse an, bevor Severus Lippen sich leicht kräuselten und ein winziges Lächeln zeigte. „Du bist ein böser alter Mann, Albus! Selbst Voldemort versteht es nicht besser, die Menschen um ihn herum zu manipulieren."

„Wie Du meinst! Doch immerhin darf der böse alte Mann in diesem Bild Dir etwas sagen, was der reale Albus niemals hätte aussprechen können: Vergiss, dass sie Deine Schülerin ist, vergiss, dass sie jünger ist, als Du. Vergiss für eine Weile Voldemort und werde mit Hermine glücklich."

Ein tiefes Seufzen von Severus folgte, bevor er sich erhob und nun deutlich ruhiger durch den Raum schritt. „Wenn Du Recht hast und sie mich wirklich mag, dann sollte ich das wohl wirklich versuchen, nicht wahr?"

Dumbledore nickte und Severus seufzte zum wiederholten Male. „Da gibt es nur ein Problem."

Interessiert sah Albus ihn an. „Und das wäre?"

„Hermine ist zurzeit alles andere als glücklich." In kurzen Worten fasste er die Situation, was Hermines Schulnoten und ihre Ausbildungsmöglichkeiten betraf, zusammen.

Scheinbar irritiert sah das Portrait ihn einen Moment lang an, bevor sich Albus zurücklehnte und mehrfach durch den langen Bart fuhr. „Und ich habe Dich immer für ein Genie gehalten! Nun, selbst ich irre mich wohl manchmal." Er schlug ein Buch auf, setzte seine Halbmondbrille auf und begann zu lesen.

Verwirrt stand Severus in seinem Labor, betrachtete das Bild und ging sogar näher heran, um zu sehen, ob ihm etwas Wesentliches entgangen war. Doch Albus las und blickte nicht auf, jedenfalls nicht, bevor Severus seinen Stolz überwand und fragte: „Was meinst Du damit?"

Ein lauter Knall ertönte, als Albus das Buch mit Schwung zuschlug. Die Brille schob er ganz nach vorn auf seiner Nase, damit er seinen Freund über die Gläser hinweg ansehen konnte. „Du redest davon, dass Hermine Angst hat, niemals eine Ausbildung machen zu können."

„Ja, und? Wo ist die Lösung?"

„Wie oft in letzter Zeit habt ihr hier gemeinsam gebraut und experimentiert? Wie oft hat sie Dich schon auf neue intelligente Ideen gebracht, Zaubertränkemeister?"

Es traf Severus wie ein Schlag. „Du meinst ich soll sie ausbilden?"

„Tust Du das denn nicht schon längst?"

Langsam nickte Snape und ebenso langsam schlich sich ein breites Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Er würde Hermine ausbilden! Warum zur Hölle war er nicht selbst auf diese Idee gekommen? Wenn er gekonnt hätte, wäre er Albus jetzt am Liebsten um den Hals gefallen, so aber bedankte er sich nur für die ausgezeichnete Idee und verließ den Raum, um Hermine die guten Nachrichten zu überbringen.

Hermine war jedoch auch jetzt, eine halbe Stunde nach dem Kuss, in Gedanken nur bei dieser einen Sache. Sie saß am Esstisch, starrte vor sich hin und fragte sich immer wieder, warum er sie erst geküsst hatte und dann weggelaufen war.

Nachgegangen war sie ihm nicht. Dafür war seine Körpersprache zu deutlich gewesen, aber am liebsten hätte sie einen langen Spaziergang an der frischen Luft gemacht, um ihre Gedanken klar zu bekommen. Doch das war ihr nun einmal nicht vergönnt, also blieb sie in seinem Wohnzimmer und grübelte hier.

Zumindest bis die Tür aufging und ihr ein freudig erregte Severus entgegen kam.

Seine gute Laune verwirrte sie ein bisschen, doch das ging schnell vorüber. An überraschend gute Laune konnte sie sich einfacher gewöhnen, als an die kleinen Ausraster, die er sonst manchmal an den Tag legte.

Er blieb direkt vor ihr stehen, beugte sich zu ihr hinab und Hermine hoffte in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher, als dass er sie wieder küssen möge, doch er hielt ihr stattdessen nur seine Hand hin. „Komm mit!"

Ohne nachzufragen wohin, ließ sich Hermine von ihm hochziehen und folgte ihm Richtung Labor. Als sie beide drinnen standen, ließ er sie los und lehnte sich an einen der Tische. „Wenn Du die Wahl hättest, eine Ausbildung zu machen, welche würde es sein?"

Hermine war von diesem Thema nicht sehr angetan. „Severus, ich weiß nicht, was diese Frage bringen soll. Ich habe die Wahl nicht und es scheint nicht gerade so, als würde sich das heute oder morgen ändern."

„Beantworte meine Frage!"

Hermine taxierte ihn einen Augenblick lang und wartete auf eine Erklärung, die aber nicht kam. „Zaubertränke. Ich würde Zaubertränke studieren."

Nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag, jedoch deutlicher als zuvor, verzogen sich Severus Lippen zu einem Lächeln. „Gut!", war alles, was er sagte, bevor er zu einem Bücherregal schritt, „Erntezeiten für magische Zutaten" herauszog und ihr in die Hand drückte. „Ein einer Woche solltest Du das Buch gelesen haben und die wichtigsten Pflanzen, Tier und ihre jeweiligen Erntezeiten wissen, sowie natürlich ihre hauptsächliche Verwendungsmöglichkeiten. Zudem mochte ich einen fünf Fuß langen Aufsatz über die Auswirkungen der Mondphasen bei der Ernte auf die Dauer der Haltbarkeit aller Zutaten des Unsichtbarkeitstrankes."

Hermine legte ihren Kopf schief und fragte: „Für was bekomme ich hier gerade ein Strafarbeit?"

Es war schwer für Severus, in diesem Moment nicht laut zu lachen. Stattdessen fragte er: „Fühlt es sich denn danach an, dass Du eine Strafarbeit bekommst?"

Äußerst langsam schüttelte Hermine den Kopf, wusste noch immer nicht, was hier gerade geschah. „Nein, tut es nicht. Allerdings frage ich mich, was ist es denn dann?"

„Der Anfang Deiner Ausbildung bei mir."

Der fragende Ausdruck auf Hermines Gesicht verstärkte sich. „Du bildest mich aus? Zu was?"

„Hermine, stell Dich doch nicht dümmer, als Du bist! Du bist ab sofort mein Lehrling. Eigentlich dürfte Deine Lehrzeit erst nach Deinem Abschluss beginnen, doch da dies hier ohnehin nicht offiziell ist, sehe ich keinen Grund zu warten. Die Ausbildung dauert im Allgemeinen zwischen drei und fünf Jahren. Wie ich Dich kenne, wirst Du nur drei davon brauche. Danach wirst Du Dich Zaubertränkemeisterin nennen dürfen."

Severus wartete in jenem Augenblick wohl auf Worte des Dankes, doch was er bekam, warf ihn fast um. Ganz im wörtlichen Sinne. Hermine stürmte zu ihm und umarmte ihn fest, während sie die ganze Zeit flüsterte: „Danke. Danke. Danke. Danke."

TBC

Das sieht doch ganz gut aus, oder? Na gut, na gut, ich räume ja ein, dass da noch lange kein Happy End winkt. Wir haben noch viiiele Kapitel vor uns, aber vielleicht gönne ich den beiden ja etwas Glück so zwischendurch, oder denkt ihr ich bin gleich im nächsten Kapitel wieder fies zu den beiden?


	25. Martens Triumph

Hallo ihr Lieben,

nach diesem Kapitel muss ich leider eine kleine Zwangspause einlegen. Ich ziehe nämlich um und habe dann noch gleich hinterher noch zwei längere Dienstreisen. Sobald das Gröbste aber vorbei ist, werde ich wieder update. Also keine Angst, wenn es jetzt mal ein paar Wochen nichts Neues kommt. Weiter geht es auf jeden Fall. Als kleinen Ausgleich für das Päuschen gebe ich euch einen Feuerwhiskey aus und weise gleich mal darauf hin, dass ihr ihn für dieses Kapitel vielleicht brauchen könntet.

tttt: Deinen Wünschen kann ich heute leider nicht nachkommen. Statt einem Kuss gibt es nämlich heute höchstens Ärger. Ach ja: Wenn Du mir im Review eine e-Mail-Adresse einträgst bekommst Du die Antwort auch gern als Mail.

**25. Martens Triumph**

Die Freude über die Möglichkeit eine Ausbildung zur Zaubertränkemeisterin zu machen, half Hermine über einige schreckliche Schultage hinweg, in denen Andrew Martens sie als Vertretungslehrer für Alte Runen, Stunde um Stunde demütigte. In diesem Fach war er zu der Masche übergegangen, ihr Fragen über Deutungen zu stellen, die selbst mancher Gelehrte nicht zufrieden stellend hätte beantworten können. Die Demütigung durch die schlechten Noten war zwar nicht so stark, wie zuvor, da sie wusste, dass eine Korrektur erfolgen würde, doch nichts desto trotz schmerzte es, das letzte Schuljahr auf diese Art und Weise zu Ende zu bringen.

Doch Hermine hatte nur noch etwa sechs Wochen Unterricht vor sich, bevor die Prüfungen anstanden und mit der Aussicht zumindest ein inoffizielles gutes Zeugnis erlangen zu können, stürzte sie sich darauf zu lernen, soviel es nur ging.

Draußen tollten die Anderen im See und auf dem Gelände herum, da die Frühsommersonne heiß herab brannte. Natürlich vermisste Hermine die Möglichkeit baden zu gehen, Spaß zu haben und mit Freunden zu tratschen, aber ohne Harry, Ron und Ginny wäre es ohnehin nicht das Gleiche gewesen.

Wenn sie gelegentlich an ihre Freunde dachte, dann mit Wehmut und ein wenig mit Verärgerung. Sie war inzwischen ziemlich enttäuscht darüber, dass niemand mit ihr Kontakt aufgenommen hatte. Weder der Orden, noch ihre Freunde, doch nach so vielen Wochen und Monaten hatte sie gelernt mit diesen Empfindungen umzugehen. Oftmals, so wie jetzt, überwog einfach nur das Gefühl, dass sie ihr fehlten.

Noch einmal sah Hermine nach draußen auf die spiegelnde Oberfläche des Sees, bevor sie sich wieder auf das Schulbuch konzentrierte, welches in ihrem Schoss lag. Stunde um Stunde verbrachte sie damit sich auf die Prüfungen vorzubereiten und ließ sich nur von den Aufgaben ablenken, die Severus ihr als Lehrling übertragen hatte. Das Gefühl eine Lehre bei ihm zu machen, war ein seltsames, aber kein schlechtes. Es fühlte sich nur merkwürdig an, wenn sie nun Abends an den Kesseln standen und er sie über Teile ihrer Lektüre abfragte, doch bereits am vierten Abend war es zu einer Art Ritual geworden und war nicht ungewöhnlicher, als die Fragen im Unterricht.

Severus ließ sich zwar beinahe nichts anmerken, wenn er mit einer Antwort zufrieden war, doch da Hermine seine Reaktionen auf falsche oder unzureichende Antworten kannte, wusste sie, dass er recht zufrieden mit ihr sein musste. Auch seine gelegentlich nach oben zuckenden Mundwinkel, eine hochgezogene Augenbraue oder ein anderes Anzeichen von positiver Überraschung, schlich sich ab und an in Severus Gesicht und schnell lernte Hermine diese Kleinigkeiten wahrzunehmen und sie höher zu bewerten, als mögliches verbales Lob.

Außerhalb des Labors war ihr Verhältnis manchmal locker und gelöst und erinnerte beinahe an eine Kameradschaft, wie Hermine sie nur aus den Zeiten des goldenen Trios kannte. Dann wieder wechselte sich diese Beinahe-Kameradschaft ab mit gespannter Erwartung, die sie nicht einordnen konnte.

Severus hingegen war zu einer Einordnung durchaus in der Lage, wusste er doch, dass diese gespannte Erwartung immer dann größer wurde, wenn sie morgens mal wieder aneinander gekuschelt erwachten, doch gerade seit er Hermine als Lehrling angenommen hatte, konnte er sich nicht mehr vorstellen, ihr zu sagen, was er fühlte, denn etwas Gutes konnte dabei sicherlich nicht herauskommen.

Über den Kuss hatten sie beide nicht mehr gesprochen. Zum einem wohl weil andere Dinge sie ablenkten, zum anderen ab auch, weil beide das Gefühl hatten, sie sollten das Kapitel ruhen lassen. Hermine tat es letztlich als Trost ab, den Severus ihr vermutlich hatte spenden wollen, weil es ihr zu diesem Zeitpunkt so schlecht ging und die Anziehungskraft, welche er auf sie ausübte, versuchte sich damit zu erklären, dass sie nur allgemein menschliche Nähe suchen würde.

Alles in allem lebten sie ruhig nebeneinander her, genossen dies auch; jeder für sich selbstverständlich und ohne ein Wort darüber zu verlieren.

Der Frieden endete jedoch recht plötzlich an einem Tag Ende Mai.

Es war ein Tag wie aus dem Bilderbuch: Sonnenlicht badete den Himmel schon in aller Frühe in rote und goldene Töne, spiegelte sich auf dem See wieder und ließ das Grün der Wiesen intensiver erscheinen, die Dächer der Zinnen gülden strahlen und Hermines Herz am Morgen in ihrer Brust hüpfen. Sie konnte zwar nicht hinaus, um das Wetter zu genießen, doch trotzdem war es ein berauschender Anblick, den die Natur ihr bot.

Ein Tag, wie gemacht für einen Morgenspaziergang, ein Picknick vor dem Schloss, oder einfach nur fürs Faulenzen, brach an. Nichts davon stand jedoch für Hermine zur Debatte. Stattdessen befreite sie sich aus Severus Armen, stand leise auf, um ihn, der erst zur dritten Stunden Unterricht geben musste, nicht zu wecken und ging nach dem Frühstück zum Montagsunterricht.

Die Montage stießen Hermine, dank der zwei Stunden Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, stets bitter auf und anders war es auch an diesem Tag nicht. Obwohl die Sticheleien ihrer Mitschüler und vor allem die der Mitschülerinnen gleich bleibend unerträglich waren, hatte sich Hermine inzwischen daran gewöhnt, dass sie beleidigt wurde, man sie als Schlammblut, Hure oder gar noch Schlimmeres bezeichnete.

Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach hätten diese Sticheleien irgendwann mangels Interesse an ihr nachgelassen, doch mindestens einmal in der Woche wurden sie durch Professor Martens erneut angestachelt. Immer wieder ließ er Hermine gegen die gleichen Schüler und Schülerinnen in kleinen Duellen antreten. Stets waren es Nichtskönnen, wie Pansy oder die Quasi-Squib Milicent und stets waren es auch Schüler, die Hermine ohnehin nichts Gutes wollten.

Nur ein einziges Mal hatte Martens sie gegen Draco antreten lassen, doch ihm musste aufgefallen sein, dass dieser sich nicht zu ärgern schien, als sie ihn entwaffnete. Danach trat sie stets nur noch gegen Mitschüler an, deren Wut mit jeder Niederlage gegen Hermine, mehr geschürt wurde. Zu Beginn, gleich als Martens mit dieser Masche anfing, waren Hermines Überlegungen in die Richtung gegangen, ob sie es sich vielleicht absichtlich besiegen lassen sollte. Schnell hatte sie diesen Gedanken jedoch aus vielerlei Gründen wieder verworfen. Da war zum einen die Tatsache, Andrew Martens und ihren Mitschülern keinen Triumph gönnen zu wollen, zum anderen die Angst, was ihr geschehen könnte, wenn sie ihren Zauberstab bei einem Duell verlöre und nicht zuletzt war da noch die Tatsache, dass es an Hohn und Spott nichts ändern würde.

Also siegte sie weiterhin in jedem Duell und war jeden Augenblick der Pausen in der Erwartung, dass sich jemand an ihr für die Schmach rächen würde.

Letztlich geschah dies jedoch nicht in einer Pause, sondern mitten im Unterricht. Hermine hatte gerade ein Duell gegen Pansy gewonnen indem sie ihr eine Ganzkörperklammer anlegte und war auf dem Rückweg zu ihrem Platz, als geschah, was Martens wohl von langer Hand geplant hatte: Hermine musste an den Plätzen mehrerer ehemaliger Slytherins vorbei und sah den Fuß nicht, den Milicent Bulstrode unter der Bank hervorstreckte.

Hermine stolperte, versuchte sich verzweifelt an der ihr nächst gelegenen Schulbank festzuhalten, doch es war zu spät. Sie fiel und schlug dabei unsanft mit dem Unterarm gegen eben jene Bank, durch die sie sich hatte retten wollen. Noch im Sturz spürte sie, wie ein reißender Schmerz ihr die Sinne vernebelte und sie ohnmächtig werden ließ.

Als sie mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf dem Boden landete, blieb sie liegen und rührte sich einige Sekunden nicht. Eine ehemalige Hufflepuff wollte nach ihr schauen, doch Martens verbot ihr, sich vom Platz zu rühren und so lag Hermine ohnmächtig und blutend auf dem Boden, bis sie von selbst wieder zu sich kam.

In den ersten Sekunden bestand ihre Welt nur aus Schmerz. Heiß und pulsierend fuhr er von ihrem rechten Arm aus durch ihren ganzen Körper und erst als sie sich erinnerte, wo sie war, war ihr Wille trotz des Schmerzes groß genug, die Augen zu öffnen.

Martens stand vor ihr, die Arme vorm Oberkörper verschränkt und tippte wartend mit der Fußspitze auf den Boden. „Was meinst Du, Granger? Wie lange muss ich noch warten, bis Du Dich endlich erhebst und ich meinen Unterricht fortsetzen kann?"

Benommen schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. Sie konnte doch nicht aufstehen! Sie konnte ja noch nicht einmal klar sehen vor lauter Schmerzen. Ohne Martens eine Antwort zu geben, sah sie auf den blutenden Arm und augenblicklich wurde ihr übel. Ihr Unterarmknochen war gebrochen und hatte sich durch Muskeln, Sehnen und Haut gebohrt. Weiß stach er aus der roten Wunde heraus, aus der unaufhörlich Blut sickerte.

„Granger, ich warte!", brüllte Martens nun, ohne ihre Verletzung zu beachten.

Hermine wollte gerade wieder in eine Ohnmacht hinüber gleiten, als Draco aufsprang, Martens wütend anfunkelte und sich vor Hermine kniete. „Meinst Du, Du kannst laufen, wenn ich Dich stütze?"

Sie kam nicht dazu ihm zu antworten, denn der Lehrer fuhr ihn nun an. „MISTER MALFOY! Was denken Sie sich dabei! Sie ist wegen ihrer eigenen Unachtsamkeit gestürzt und wird sich jetzt erheben und weiter am Unterricht teilnehmen. Verstanden, Granger?"

Hermine sackte einfach weg und bekam so nicht mehr mit, dass Draco sie hochhob, Martens einfach ignorierte und sie Richtung Krankenstation trug. Draco Malfoy mochte eigentlich ein Feigling sein, aber im Grunde seines Herzens schlummerte ein guter Mensch, der sich bei derartigen Gelegenheiten hervorlocken ließ.

Quer durch die Schule hastete Draco mit Hermine und kam abgehetzt und schwer atmend auf der Krankenstation an … die jedoch vollkommen verlassen dalag.

TBC

Ich weiß, ich weiß, ein gemeiner Cliffhanger, jetzt wo ich eine Weile nicht updaten kann, aber leider sind wir nun mal gerade an dieser Stelle der Geschichte, jetzt wo mein Umzug ansteht. Tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich schreibe weiter, sobald ich dazu komme. Versprochen!


	26. Ein langer Heilprozess

Hallo Ihr Lieben!

Ich bin endlich wieder da. Meinen Umzug habe ich erfolgreich und ohne größere Verluste, hinter mich gebracht und auch die Dienstreisen sind Vergangenheit. Seit einer Woche arbeite ich in meinem neuen Job und auch wenn es anstrengend ist, macht es sehr viel Spaß, besonders weil ich sehr viele nette Kollegen von früher wieder sehe und alte Kontakte auffrischen kann. Nun aber zu den wesentlichen Dingen: Zur Geschichte. Ich habe mich am Wochenende hingesetzt und das neue Kapitel geschrieben. Ein paar weitere habe ich schon im Kopf und hoffe sie auch immer rechtzeitig zum nächsten Update zu Papier zu bringen. Ich denke und hoffe also, dass es ab jetzt wieder regelmäßig weitergeht. Habt viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**26. Ein langer Heilprozess**

Irritiert sah sich Draco auf der Krankenstation um, legte dann Hermine vorsichtig auf einem der Betten ab und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als das Heiler Meydren plötzlich hier auftauchen würde. Draco hatte zwar noch nicht mit dem Mann zu tun gehabt, aber Heiler war Heiler und sicherlich würde er Hermine helfen können.

Zwischen können und wollen, so musste Draco wenige Minuten später feststellen, gab es jedoch gelegentlich einen Unterschied. Der Heiler tauchte zwar auf, hatte jedoch eine Glas Sherry in der Hand und verdeutlichte durch Mimik und Gestik sofort seinen Unwillen, sich der Patientin anzunehmen.

Draco konnte nicht glauben, dass der Mann Hermine nicht helfen wollte und knurrte ihn an, alles was möglich sei, für seine Klassenkameradin zu tun, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf und murrte leise vor sich hin.

Erst als Draco massive Drohungen gegen ihn aussprach und den halbbetrunkenen Mann mit dem Zauberstab bedrohte, fühlte dieser sich in die Ecke gedrängt und erklärte endlich, warum er seiner Aufgabe nicht nachkam.

„Hören Sie, äh …" Er schien den Faden zu verlieren, was wohl am übermäßigen Konsum des Sherrys lag. „Also hören Sie, Mister …"

„Malfoy!", half Draco aus und brachte damit den Mann dazu schlagartig etwas nüchterner zu werden. Schließlich hatte seine Familie einen Ruf und manchmal war es gut, diesen nutzen zu können.

„Mister Malfoy,", setzte Meydren erneut an. „ … Sie wissen doch, dass ich sie nicht behandeln darf. Sie ist doch das Schlammblut und das neue Gesetz. Sie wissen doch sicher davon …?"

Draco kam näher auf den Mann zu, legte ihm seinen Zauberstab auf die Brust und flüsterte in leisem bedrohlichem Ton. „Nein, ich weiß nicht. Und selbst wenn ich wüsste, wovon Sie da faseln, würde ich immer noch fordern, dass Sie ihr helfen. Also los, machen Sie etwas! Heilen Sie den Bruch!" Er war aufgebracht und dieser Nichtsnutz konnte das auch ruhig merken.

Doch obwohl dieser Nichtsnutz sehr wohl bemerkte, dass die neue Gesetzeslage dem jungen Mann nicht zusagte, änderte sich nichts daran. Noch einmal schüttelte er wild den Kopf und stieß hervor: „Ich kann nicht und wenn Sie mich deswegen verhexen, dann ist das nicht gerecht. Ich will doch nur nicht nach Askaban!"

„Wohin?"

„Na Askaban,", nuschelte Meydren. „Da wo Ihr Vater war."

„Ruhe! Ich weiß, dass mein Vater da war, aber warum sollten Sie da hinkommen?"

Oden Meydren fing an zu zittern. „Na wenn Sie mich zwingen, ihr" Er zeigte mit der ausgestreckten Hand auf Hermine. „zu helfen, dann komme ich nach Askaban. Das stand vorgestern in der Zeitung."

Scharf einatmend trat Draco einen Schritt zurück und überdachte die Lage neu. Es gab also ein Gesetz, was es Hermine verwehrte, medizinische Hilfe zu erhalten. Na toll! Sie lag hier seit bestimmt einer Viertelstunde ohnmächtig rum und dann bekam sie noch nicht einmal unter Gewaltandrohung Hilfe. Es war zum Haare raufen.

Er tigerte ein paar Mal quer durch den Saal mit den Krankenbetten, bevor er einen Entschluss fasste. „Kann ich sie wenigstens hier liegen lassen, bis ich mit Hilfe zurück bin?", fragte er den, mit der Situation überfordert aussehenden Heiler.

„Nnn…nicht. Bitte nicht!", stotterte er. „Wenn jemand sieht, dass sie hier ist, dann denkt man, ich würde ihr helfen und ich will nicht nach Askaban. Nehmen Sie sie mit."

Draco stöhnte genervt auf, hob aber Hermine trotzdem vom Bett hoch und achtete sorgsam darauf, dabei ihren verletzen Arm nicht zu berühren. Im schnellsten Tempo, zu dem er mit der Last auf seinen Armen fähig war, steuerte er gen Kerker und klopfte ungestüm mit dem Fuß an der Tür des Unterrichtsraumes, in dem Snape sich vermutlich noch aufhielt

Dieser befahl drinnen einer Zweitklässlerin die Tür zu öffnen und nachzusehen, wer dort draußen solchen Lärm veranstaltete. Kaum aber, dass die Tür einen Spalt breit aufging und Snape Hermine auf Dracos Armen erkannte, stieß er die Zweitklässlerin unsanft zur Seite, rief der Klasse zu, sie sollten einen Schrumpftrank brauen, bis die Stunde zu Ende wäre und schon war er aus der Tür.

Er fragte nicht, was passiert war, ihn interessierte auch nicht, was Draco bewogen hatte, mit ihr zu ihm zu kommen, einzig Hermines Gesundheit war wichtig. Mit einem Blick hatte er erfasst, dass sie einen offenen Bruch am Arm hatte und mit einem weiteren, dass sie ohnmächtig war. Das reichte ihm, um sie einfach Draco aus den Armen zu nehmen und mit ihr zu seinen Räumen zu gehen.

Ungefragt kam Draco ihm hinterher und sah, wie der Zaubertränkemeister das Mädchen sorgsam auf das breite Bett legte und dann in einer Schublade wühlte. Ein wenig war Draco irritiert von der Sorge, die sich auf Snapes Gesicht abzeichnete, doch nicht sehr lange. Immerhin war er kein Trottel und erkannte, wenn große Gefühle im Spiel waren. Leise zog er sich zurück und fragte nur vom Türrahmen aus noch: „Sir, kann ich noch etwas tun?"

Snape fuhr zu ihm herum. „Sie können mir sagen, was passiert ist und noch etwas! Sie können nicht nur, Sie WERDEN mir versprechen, dass Sie niemandem erzählen, dass ich ihr helfe! Haben Sie mich verstanden?"

Draco nickte. „Natürlich, Sir. Ich werde es niemandem sagen. Es ist im Unterricht passiert. Sie ist in Verteidigung auf dem Rückweg zu ihrem Platz gestolpert. Na ja, eigentlich wurde ihr ein Bein gestellt und dann ist sie … Sie ist mit dem Arm auf eine Bank gefallen. Professor Martens wollte mich nicht helfen lassen und hat gesagt, sie soll weiter am Unterricht teilnehmen, aber ich habe nicht auf ihn gehört und dann bin ich zur Krankenstation, aber da ist nur ein volltrunkener Feigling, der ihr auch nicht helfen wollte und da bin ich eben zu Ihnen gekommen ….", erklärte Draco hintereinander weg und ohne Atem zu holen.

Snape nickte, drehte sich kurz zu Hermine, um ihr einen Anti-Schmerztrank zu verabreichen, den er nun endlich aus der Schublade gefischt hatte und trat dann näher zu Draco. „Offiziell werde ich Sie zwar rügen müssen, weil Sie nicht auf Professor Martens gehört haben, aber inoffiziell danke ich Ihnen, dass Sie zu mir gekommen sind. Ich werde mich um sie kümmern und Sie werden jetzt wieder zum Unterricht gehen."

Draco nickte und verschwand, nicht ohne sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, wie es sein konnte, dass sich die überdimensionale Fledermaus wohl etwas aus Hermine Granger zu machen schien. Nicht, dass er Snape nicht leiden könnte, denn immerhin hatte dieser die Slytherins früher immer bevorzugt, aber Snape und Hermine? Nein, das konnte doch nicht sein. Das passte einfach nicht. Kopfschüttelnd entfernte er sich vom Kerker, in dem Severus Snape gerade überlegte, was er für Hermine tun konnte.

Der Bruch sah schlimm aus, obwohl er glatt war. Ein spitzer Teil des Knochens stand aus dem Fleisch heraus und bot einen unappetitlichen Anblick, den er nur verwinden konnte, weil er schon viel Schlimmeres gesehen hatte.

Zögerlich, wie es sonst nicht seine Art war, sah er sich die Verletzung genauer an, um herauszufinden, ob er den Bruch richten konnte, ohne die Wunde noch mehr zu vergrößern. Vor sich hinfluchend stellte er fest, dass dies nicht der Fall war.

Verfluchtes neues Gesetz! Der Heiler hätte – ob nüchtern oder eben nicht – sie in wenigen Minuten genesen lassen können. Er aber war auf altertümliche Methoden angewiesen und auf seine Erfahrungen mit eigenen Verletzungen.

Mit deutlichem Widerwillen hielt er seinen Zauberstab über die Wunde und sorgte dafür, dass sie sich ein wenig weiter öffnete. Dann sah er sich die beiden Teile der Bruchstelle an und richtete, was zu richten war.

Unendlich froh darüber, dass der Schmerztrank zu wirken schien, betrachtete er sein Werk und gratulierte sich selbst, weil der Knochen jetzt wieder aussah, wie aus einem Stück, wenn man mal von dem dünnen schwarzen Strich absah, der die schräg verlaufende Bruchstelle zeigte.

Da Hermines Blut, durch die Vergrößerung der Verletzung, eifrig versuchte, ihren Körper zu verlassen, drückte er die Wunde zusammen, verband sie und schiente dann den Arm. Mehr konnte er nicht tun. Es würde im Grunde von allein heilen müssen, denn er war ein schlechter Heiler und alles, was er tun konnte, war zu prüfen, ob es ihm nicht möglich war den Trank für schnelleres Knochenwachstum, in kürzester Zeit herzustellen.

Er hatte noch einen Vorrat an Wundheilungstrank, den er ihr gleich verabreichen würde. Der würde bewirken, dass die Haut schon in ein paar Tagen wieder heil war und auch das darunter liegende Gewebe sich schneller wieder von dem Riss und dem Schnitt erholte.

Das größere Problem war das Skele-Wachs. Es herzustellen würde etwa zehn Tage dauern. Alles, was er davon jemals hergestellt hatte, war auf der Krankenstation gelandet. Im Nachhinein kein schlauer Zug, wenn man bedachte, dass dies nun nicht mehr Poppy Pomfreys Revier war, gestand sich Severus ein.

Bevor er im Labor verschwand, sah er noch einmal nach Hermine, die von ihrer Ohnmacht scheinbar in tiefen Schlaf hinüber geglitten war. Severus war vorerst beruhigt, verabreichte ihr den Wundheilungstrank, indem er ihr die erforderlichen vier Tropfen auf die Zunge träufelte und griff sich dann alle Bücher, die etwas über beschleunigte Herstellungsverfahren oder das Skele-Wachs enthielten.

TBC


	27. Überstürzte Entscheidung

**27. Überstürzte Entscheidung**

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte Severus damit, erfolglos herumzuexperimentieren. Es schien keinen Weg zu geben, den Knochenwachstrank schnell und einfach herzustellen. Das bedeutete, Hermine würde einige Tage mit gebrochenem Arm und wahrscheinlich auch mit Schmerzen herumlaufen müssen.

Gerade als er nach ihr sehen wollte, räusperte sich hinter ihm Albus und fragte, was denn geschehen sei. Er war vor eine halben Stunde im Bild erschienen und hatte gleich bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte, ließ jedoch Severus noch eine Weile in Ruhe arbeiten, bevor ihn die Neugier dazu trieb, den Zaubertränkemeister auszufragen.

Snape brummte unwillig, als Albus ihn ansprach. „Hermine hat einen schlimmen Bruch. Das ist passiert."

Albus räusperte sich. „Oh.", sagte er nur und legte eine Pause ein und grübelte nach, was das genau hieße. „Das ist nicht gut. Ich habe mitbekommen, dass sie nicht geheilt werden darf. Was nun?"

„Denkst Du etwa, ich halte mich daran? Der Bruch sah ziemlich schlimm aus und er war offen. Ich habe die Blutung gestillt, den Knochen gerichtet und ich habe ihr einen Schmerz.- und einen Heiltrank verabreicht. Aber ich habe nichts von diesem verfluchten Skele-Wachs hier und ich brauche eine kleine Ewigkeit, um welches herzustellen. Verdammter Mist!" Severus hatte sich in Rage geredet und tigerte jetzt aufgebracht durch den Raum. „Kannst Du Dir vorstellen, dass ein Lehrer eine Schülerin einfach liegen lässt, die einen offenen Bruch hat und blutet? Dieser Scheißkerl hat sie sogar noch dazu aufgefordert, sich wieder auf ihren Platz zu setzten." Er blieb stehen und ballte die Fäuste so fest, dass die Knöchel jede Farbe verloren. „Ich bring ihn um!", fluchte er. „Ich bring diesen Scheißkerl um!"

Etwas erschrocken von der Heftigkeit von Severus Worten, rückte Albus seine Brille zurecht und verhielt sich so lange still, bis er sicher sein konnte, dass sein Freund ihm zuhören würde, wenn er sprach. „Du redest von Andrew Martens, nicht wahr?"

„Von wem sonst! Er macht Hermine das Leben schwer, seit er hier ist und ich habe keine Möglichkeit ihn davon abzuhalten. Er ist gerissen und macht sich nicht einmal selbst die Finger schmutzig."

„Hm, eine schwierige Lage.", murmelte Albus und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch den Bart. „Du kannst ihn nicht zurechtweisen, ohne Dich zu verraten und Du kannst auch nicht zulassen, dass es so weiter geht und Hermine vielleicht noch etwas Ernsthaftes zustößt."

„Über diesen Punkt sind wir doch schon längst hinaus! Heute ist ihr etwas passiert und sag mir nicht, dass es nicht ernsthaft war. Der Bruch muss zumindest teilweise von selbst heilen. Frühestens in zehn Tagen kann ich ihr einen Trank geben, der die Knochen zusammenwachsen lässt. Solange dauert der Brauprozess und kaufen kann ich das Zeug nicht. Das wäre viel zu auffällig."

Albus nickte, ließ seine Gedanken jedoch schon in eine andere Richtung wandern. „Wirst Du ihr trotzdem den Abschluss ermöglichen?"

Schwer seufzend schüttelte der Angesprochene den Kopf. „Nein, es sind zwar nur noch sechs Wochen, aber ich kann nichts machen. Niemand darf sehen, dass ihr Arm äußerlich so schnell heilt. Sobald bekannt wird, dass ich sie geheilt habe, kann ich mich gleich zu Riddle begeben und ihm gestehen, dass ich ein Spion bin. Er braucht nur den Hauch eines Verdachts und ich bin geliefert."

„Das ist sehr schade für sie. Es wird alles verzögern."

Nun nickte Severus. „Ja, alles. Sie wird keinen Abschluss haben, weil sie nicht an den Prüfungen teilnehmen kann. Kein Abschluss, vorerst keine Lehre, keine Perspektive! Ich weiß nicht, wie sie das verkraften wird."

Leiser setzte er hinzu: „Und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich ihr das beibringen soll."

Geräuschlos schloss Hermine die Tür, zu der sie sich vor wenigen Minuten vorgearbeitet hatte. Sie fühlte sich schwach und verletzt. Letzteres in mehr als einer Hinsicht.

Eigentlich hatte sie sich nur zum Labor geschleppt, weil von dort Geräusche zu ihr gedrungen waren, als sie wach wurde. Doch statt Severus fragen zu können, was geschehen war, hörte sie Dinge, die ihr kaum in den Kopf wollten. Die Tatsache, dass sie als Muggelgeborene nicht geheilt werden durfte, erklärte den leichten Schmerz im Arm, den sie trotz des Schmerztranks wahrnahm.

Das war jedoch bei weitem nicht das Schlimmste. Der Knochen würde heilen, aber die Tatsache, dass sie keinen Abschluss würde machen können, verletzte ihre Seele und diese Wunde zu heilen würde länger dauern, als ein Knochenbruch. Noch vor Tagen hatte sie beinahe selbst aufgegeben, aber nun, nachdem sie wieder Hoffnung geschöpft hatte, war es ein Rückschlag, den sie kaum ertragen konnte.

Sie ließ sich an der Wand neben der Tür hinab gleiten, lehnte den Kopf an und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Den Tränen ließ sie erst gar keine Möglichkeit, sich zu zeigen. Stattdessen zog sie sich nach wenigen Minuten mit dem rechten Arm wieder nach oben und trat ins Labor.

„Du brauchst mir nichts zu erklären, Severus."

Der Angesprochene fuhr ruckartig zu ihr herum. Gerade hatte er mit Albus gemeinsam überlegt, wie man Hermine am besten beibringen konnte, dass der Sturz nicht nur einen Bruch zur Folge hatte, trat sie ein und schien bereits alles zu wissen. Ihr trauriger Blick entging Severus keineswegs und auch Albus erkannte die Enttäuschung in ihren Augen.

„Es tut mir leid, Hermine!"

„Das muss es nicht. Du kannst nichts dazu und danke, dass Du mir geholfen hast." Noch immer kämpfte sie gegen ihre Tränen an, die sie um jeden Preis zurückhalten wollte. Tränen hätten jetzt alles zerstören können. Vor allem ihren Plan, den sie vor wenigen Sekunden beschlossen hatte. Vielleicht mochte es Wahnsinn sein, aber sie hielt es jetzt einfach nicht mehr hier aus. Es war Zeit zu sehen, ob es außerhalb von Hogwarts Mauern nicht doch noch ein besseres Leben für sie gab.

Severus riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, als er neben sie trat und ihr vorsichtig eine Schlaufe um den Arm legte, ihre Haare zur Seite schob und den Verband in ihrem Nacken verknotete. Er sagte währenddessen kein Wort, weil es nichts gab, was es für Hermine besser machen könnte. Wahrscheinlich war es nötig, sie die neue Situation erst einmal ein wenig verarbeiten zu lassen.

Dazu ließ sich Hermine jedoch gar keine Möglichkeit. Sie nickte Albus Bild kurz zu, versicherte Severus, dass sie es als gar nicht so schlimm empfinden würde, wenn sie die Schule nun nicht fertig machen könnte und sagte dann, sie würde sich noch ein paar Stunden hinlegen.

Severus kaufte ihr keine Sekunde lang ab, was sie sagte, ließ sie aber gehen und nahm sich vor, später noch einmal mit ihr darüber zu sprechen. Jetzt war definitiv nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um auf sie einzureden.

Hätte er Hermines Plan gekannt, wäre er nicht dieser Ansicht gewesen, doch niemand, nicht einmal Severus Snape, konnte wissen, was Hermine in diesem Moment plante. In einer Kurzschlussreaktion hatte sie sich entschlossen, Hogwarts zu verlassen und Harry und Ron zu suchen. Vielleicht würde sie es bis zum Hauptquartier des Ordens schaffen. Dort konnte es nur besser sein, als hier.

Nicht, dass sie Severus nicht dankbar war, für alles, was er getan hatte, aber mittlerweile war er nicht mehr in der Lage, sie zu beschützen und ohne ihm daraus einen Vorwurf zu machen, fand sie doch, es sei Zeit zu gehen.

Leise schloss sie die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich, packte eiligst ihre paar Habseligkeiten zusammen und verkleinerte das Gepäck auf eine handliche Größe. Zwar war dies alles mit der linken Hand nicht ganz einfach zu bewältigen, doch irgendwie schaffte sie es.

Vorsichtig lauschte sie dann ein paar Sekunden an der Tür und als sie sich sicher war, dass sich niemand im Wohnzimmer befand, ging sie hinaus, sah sich noch einmal mit leichter Wehmut um und warf dann einen von Traurigkeit getränkten Blick Richtung Labor, bevor sie Severus Räume verließ, um da draußen ein besseres Leben zu finden.

Den Weg durch das Schloss unbemerkt zurückzulegen, war letztlich viel leichter, als sie angenommen hatte. Die Schüler schienen zum größten Teil noch Unterricht zu haben, oder lungerten wahrscheinlich schon am See herum. Dank ihrer Exkursionen mit Harry und Ron in den vergangen Schuljahren, kannte Hermine zudem genug Geheimgänge, um den wenigen Schülern zu entgehen, die außer ihr noch durchs Schloss wanderten. Erst am Portal war sie gezwungen einige Zeit zu warten, bis sie hindurchschlüpfen konnte.

Sobald sie das Gebäude verlassen hatte, wandte sie sich nach rechts und lief eng an der Mauer entlang Richtung des verbotenen Waldes. Sie hatte nicht vor, ihn zu betreten, aber die Büsche und Bäume an seinem Rand würden sie verdecken und ihr mehr Zeit geben, bis man ihre Flucht entdeckte.

TBC

Bitte nicht meckern, ich weiß selbst, dass es ein kurzes Kapitel ist, aber ihr wisst ja, dass ich im Real Life gerade auch noch eine Menge um die Ohren habe. Am Montag wird es aber ein deutlich längeres Kapitel geben und es wird jemand auftauchen, mit dem wohl kaum jemand rechnen dürfte.


	28. Der unerwarteter Häscher

**28. Der unerwarteter Häscher**

Hermine saß auf einen Baumstumpf nahe eines kleinen Baches, den sie gerade gefunden hatte. Das Gras wiegte sich leicht im sanften warmen Wind und unzählige Schmetterlinge tanzten in der Luft. An einem anderen Tag hätte sie dieses Schauspiel genießen können, doch heute spürte sie nichts außer Erschöpfung und Schmerzen.

Ihr Arm hing noch immer in der Schlinge und es sah auch nicht so aus, als ob sich daran in nächster Zeit etwas ändern könnte.

Nachdem ihr jede Behandlung durch einen Heiler verwehrt war, blieb ihr nur die Muggelmethode übrig und die bedeutete, den Bruch von allein heilen zu lassen. Die Schmerzen waren von Snapes Zaubertrank zwar eine Weile betäubt worden, aber nun, da sie seit ein paar Stunden unterwegs war, pochte und puckerte die Stelle heftig, an der der Knochen gebrochen.

Sie war weggelaufen, weil sie das alles nicht mehr aushielt und nun hockte sie in einer Frühlingswiese, versuchte nach stundenlanger Wanderung zu Atem zu kommen und nicht daran zu denken, dass man sie sicher bald finden würde. „Man" - damit meinte sie die Todesser oder ihre „Mitschüler" oder, wenn sie Glück hatte, Severus. Nicht, dass sie keine Angst vor seiner Reaktion hatte, aber er würde ihr mit Sicherheit nichts tun. Bei den beiden anderen Gruppen war sie sich da inzwischen nicht mehr so sicher.

Eigentlich war sich Hermine völlig darüber im Klaren, dass man sie erwischen würde, die Frage war nur wann und wer und wie man sie dann bestrafen würde.

Aber eigentlich war es ihr egal. Sie hielt das nicht mehr aus. Nicht die Verleumdungen durch Lehrer und Klassenkameraden, nicht die Demütigungen in Unterricht, nicht die Hilfeverweigerung des Heilers und auch und erst Recht nicht die Tatsache, dass sie keine Perspektiven mehr hatte. Ihr ganzes verdammtes Leben hatte sie gelernt und gestrebt, um ihr Wissen zu erweitern, aber natürlich auch um gute Noten und letztlich einen guten Abschluss zu erreichen und nun war nicht einmal das mehr möglich. Kein Abschluss, keine Zukunft und kein eigenes Leben.

Je mehr Hermine darüber nachdachte, desto richtiger fand sie es weggegangen zu sein. Ihr war klar, dass Severus Angst um sie haben würde und sie bedauerte es auch, ihm nicht eine kleine Notiz dagelassen zu haben, aber letztlich war es doch richtig, zu gehen.

Schwerfällig erhob sie sich und setzte wieder einen Fuß vor den anderen. Jeder Schritt fiel ihr inzwischen schwer, doch sie getraute sich noch nicht zu apparieren. In ein paar Stunden vielleicht, wenn sie noch ein Stück weiter weg von Hogwarts war und die Hoffnung haben durfte, dass ihr Magiegebrauch dort unbemerkt bliebe. Bis zu dem Punkt, an dem sie das Gefühl haben würde, sie wäre sicher, würde sie einfach immer weiterlaufen.

Diesen Punkt erreichte sie jedoch niemals.

Wenige Minuten nachdem sie sich wieder aufgemacht hatte, um ihren Fußmarsch fortzusetzen, sackte sie von einem Fluch getroffen zusammen und wurde von starken Händen gefangen und langsam zu Boden gelassen.

Die starken Hände gehörten jemandem, mit dem Hermine auf ihrer Flucht wohl am allerwenigsten gerechnet hätte, was nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass sie ihn ein paar Jahre lang nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hatte: Lucius Malfoy.

Er beugte sich über sie, zog ihr den Zauberstab aus der Tasche und löste dann die Ganzkörperklammer, welche er ihr kurz zuvor angelegt hatte. Erst jetzt, als Hermine wieder in der Lage war, sich zu bewegen, sprach er zu ihr. „Das ist also Hermine Granger. Interessant! Ich hatte Sie anders in Erinnerung. Eher strubbeliges Haar und kindlicher. Nun ja, es ist ja auch schon eine Weile her, seit wir uns einmal begegnet sind."

Völlig verdattert sah Hermine den großen platinblonden Mann an, der sich zu ihr herunterbeugte und ihr eine Hand hinhielt, um ihr beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Sie wusste weder etwas zu erwidern, noch verstand sie, was hier eigentlich gerade ablief. Also zog sie es vor zu schweigen und machte auch keinerlei Anstalten, die ihr angebotene Hilfe zu akzeptieren. Sie saß einfach nur eine Weile am Boden, betrachtete Lucius Malfoys Gesicht und versuchte zu verstehen, was gerade geschah.

Malfoy schien zu verstehen, dass sie verwirrt war und zog sie nach einer Minute einfach ungefragt auf die Beine. „Ich denke es ist besser, wenn wir beide stehend in Hogwarts ankommen. Halten Sie sich an mir fest, Miss Granger!"

„Was? Hogwarts? Soll das heißen, Sie haben mich gesucht?", brachte Hermine nun endlich hervor.

„Genau das soll es heißen und nun halten Sie sich endlich an mir fest. Ich möchte zurück sein, bevor Severus sich gezwungen sieht noch mehr Menschen auf die Suche nach Ihnen zu schicken." Auffordernd hielt er ihr seine Hand hin, die Hermine nur zögerlich und mit äußerst verwundertem Blick, ergriff.

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht.", meinte sie leise.

„Das müssen Sie jetzt auch nicht. Halten Sie den Mund, konzentrieren Sie sich auf den Apparierpunkt vor Hogwarts und wenn wir dort sind, werden wir sicher etwas Klarheit in die Sache bringen." Lucius schoss die Augen und kam seiner eigenen Aufforderung, sich zu konzentrieren, nach. Mit der rechten Hand schwang er den Zauberstab, während er Hermines Hand mit der anderen fest umklammert hielt und leise den erforderlichen Zauber sprach.

Einige Sekunden und einen leichten Schwindelanfall später, fand sich Hermine wenige hundert Meter von Hogwarts entfernt wieder. Malfoy zerrte sie sofort in Richtung des Schlosses und feuerte sie an, sich zu beeilen.

Doch Hermine konnte nicht mehr. Ihr war schlecht, vor Hunger, Schmerzen und nicht zuletzt vom Apparieren. Als sie dann noch stolperte, rettete nur der starke Arm von Malfoy sie vor dem zweiten Sturz des Tages.

Er griff ihr in letzter Sekunde an der Taille und hielt sie seltsamerweise auch dann noch fest, als sie ihr Gleichgewicht längst wieder gefunden hatte. „Sie sehen erschöpft aus."

Hermine seufzte. „Wenn Sie meinen Tag gehabt hätten, würden Sie auch so aussehen."

„Das war kein Vorwurf, Miss Granger. Das war lediglich eine Feststellung." In der nächsten Sekunde spürte Hermine, wie sich seine Arme in ihre Kniekehlen und unter ihren Rücken schoben und sie den Boden unter den Füßen verlor. Sie versuchte dieses Spektakel zu beenden, doch Malfoy hielt sie fest umklammert und fuhr sie an: „Können Sie denn keine Hilfe annehmen, dummes Ding? Halten Sie gefälligst still, sonst werden Sie den Weg bis zum Kerker laufen!"

Noch immer wusste Hermine nicht, was sie davon zu halten hatte, aber sie gehorchte und klammerte sich nach ein paar Metern sogar mit ihrem unverletzten Arm an Malfoys Hals fest.

Der Mann schien noch weitaus kräftiger zu sein, als er aussah, denn er schleppte sie beinahe mühelos den Berg hinauf und schon bald empfand es Hermine nicht mehr als demütigend, von ihm getragen zu werden, sondern als sehr angenehm.

Lucius steuerte oben angekommen nicht auf das große Portal hin, sondern zu einer kleinen, beinahe unsichtbaren Seitentür. Hermine kannte sie, hatte aber nie einen Weg gefunden, sie zu öffnen. Malfoy trat jedoch einfach davor und sagte. „Diese Tür geht niemals auf, nur wenn ein Slytherin besteht darauf.", und schon flog die Tür zur Seite und gab einen schmalen Durchgang frei.

Hermine ließ sich ihre Verwunderung nicht anmerken, auch nicht, als sie vorsichtig von ihrem Häscher – oder sollte sie lieber Retter sagen? – abgesetzt wurde. „Gehen Sie vor und seien Sie leise. Dieser Weg führt an den Slytheringemächern vorbei."

Vorsichtig tastete Hermine sich einige Meter weit, bevor Malfoy hinter ihr mit seinem Zauberstab einige Fackeln an den Wänden entflammen ließ. Draußen war es inzwischen dunkel und so beeilte sich Lucius die Tür schnell hinter sich zu schließen, damit kein verräterischer Lichtschein hinaus dringen konnte.

Gemeinsam schlichen sie dann leise durch den langen, schmalen Gang, gingen immer wieder einige Treppen hinab und fanden sich schließlich nach ein paar Minuten vor einer Wand wieder. Malfoy tippte ihr von hinten auf die Schulter und sobald er sich ihrer Aufmerksamkeit sicher war, flüsterte er ihr zu: „Sie bleiben hier. Ich werde nachsehen, ob jemand auf dem Flur ist. Ach und lassen Sie sich nicht einfallen, wieder wegzulaufen. Mehr als einmal am Tag rette ich Sie nicht."

Ohne auf eine Reaktion von Hermine zu warten, schob er sich an der jungen Frau vorbei, drückte gegen einen Stein links oben in der Wand und kletterte durch den sich öffnenden Ausgang.

Erst jetzt hatte Hermine wirklich ein paar Sekunden Zeit, zu überlegen, was mit ihr geschah und mit jeder Sekunde, die sie darüber nachdachte, wurde es merkwürdiger. Lucius Malfoy rettete sie. SIE! Eine Muggelgeborene! Da ging doch etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Unmöglich!

Mehr Zeit zu grübeln blieb ihr jedoch nicht mehr, denn ein Arm streckte sich durch den von einem Wandteppich verborgenen Ausgang und half ihr nun ebenfalls in den Flur zu klettern. Sekunden später stand sie Malfoy gegenüber, der sie mit ungewohnt wohlwollendem Blick ansah. Dann riss er sich los und schob Hermine ein paar Meter vor sich her, bis sie vor dem Eingang zu Severus Räumen standen. Malfoy flüsterte das Passwort und auch diese Tür schwang zur Seite.

Hermine blieb verdutzt stehen und betrachtete den hoch gewachsenen Mann skeptisch. „Woher kennen Sie das Passwort?"

Malfoy fuhr zu ihr herum. „Woher wohl? Severus hat es mir gesagt. So wie er mir auch gesagt hat, dass ich Skele-Wachs kaufen soll, wenn ich welches in die Finger kriegen kann. Kommen Sie nun endlich rein, oder wollen Sie noch länger da draußen herumstehen?"

Hermines Schritt nach vorn war vorsichtig, doch reichte er aus, dass sich hinter ihr die Tür schließen konnte.

Malfoy warf inzwischen seine herrschaftlich aussehende Robe von sich und kramte in der Tasche seiner Weste. „Hier. Trinken Sie das!"

Hermines skeptischer Blick war Lucius wohl aufgefallen, denn etwas weniger bestimmend fügte er an. „Es ist das Skele-Wachs. Ich habe es heute Nachmittag in der Nokturngasse gekauft. Trinken Sie es und dann wird Ihr Bruch hoffentlich bald Geschichte sein."

Noch immer etwas zögerlich ging sie die paar Schritte auf ihn zu und nahm die Phiole entgegen, in der auch bei eingehender Betrachtung tatsächlich Skele-Wachs zu sein schien. Trotzdem trank Hermine nichts davon. Malfoy schien so zu tun, als sei er harmlos, aber wer wusste schon, was wirklich in diesem Fläschchen war. Diese ganze verdammte Sache war zu merkwürdig, als das Hermine einfach den Trank an die Lippen führen und das Zeug hinunterschlucken würde.

Stattdessen ging sie zum Labor hinüber und hoffte dort auf Severus zu treffen und die eine oder andere Erklärung zu erhalten. Doch der Raum war leer und ebenso das Schlafzimmer und das Badezimmer. Innerlich fluchte Hermine. Sie war allein mit Lucius Malfoy.

Ja, sein Sohn konnte ganz nett sein und ja, der Mann schien ihr nichts tun zu wollen, aber verdammt noch mal, es war Malfoy! Der Malfoy, der Ginny das Tagebuch von Tom Riddle untergeschoben hatte. Zudem war er, nach allem, was sie wusste, wohl definitiv ein Todesser. Mit niemandem wollte Hermine momentan weniger gern allein sein, als mit ihm.

Die Tatsache, dass er groß, stark und leider auch verdammt gut aussehend war, machte es zudem nicht unbedingt besser, denn was auch immer Hermine sonst fühlte, sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass von diesem Mann eine starke Anziehungskraft ausging, die sie sich absolut nicht erklären konnte.

Diese Anziehungskraft nahm sie für einen Augenblick so gefangen, dass sie ohne es zu merken, vor ihm stand und ihn einfach nur anstarrte.

Zu allem Übel bemerkte er es auch noch, seufzte ob dieser normalen Reaktion auf sein Äußeres und warf lässig seine langen Haare nach hinten, bevor er aufstand und die letzten zwei Meter Abstand zu Hermine überbrückte. „Miss Granger, ich weiß, wir sind sonst wohl nicht das, was man als Freunde bezeichnet, aber es ist wirklich besser, Sie trinken jetzt das Skele-Wachs. Es wirkt umso besser, je zeitiger nach einem Bruch es getrunken wird. Ihr Unfall ist schon einige Stunden her und wenn Sie möchten, dass er ohne Narbe heilt, dann vertrauen Sie mir jetzt und glauben mir, dass das wirklich nur ist, was es ist: Skele-Wachs."

Als wäre dies ein Theaterstück mit ihm als leuchtendem Helden, bewegte er sich noch ein Stück zu ihr heran, umfasste ihren gesunden Arm und fügte leiser hinzu. „Legen Sie sich hin, denn es wird schmerzen. Ich versuche inzwischen Severus zu erreichen." Dann fuhr er ihr beinahe zärtlich durch ihr langes braunes Haar und wandte sich ab, in dem Wissen, dass sie nun tun würde, was er von ihr gefordert hatte. Schließlich taten das fast alle, wenn sie von einem Menschen zu etwas aufgefordert wurden, der ein Viertel Veela-Blut besaß.

Zum Glück wurden sich die wenigsten darüber klar, warum sie taten, was sie taten, nachdem er zu ihnen gesprochen hatte und das war auch besser so. Kaum jemand wusste, dass Veela-Blut durch die Adern von ihm und auch seinem Sohn floss und wenn es nach ihm ginge würde dies auch stets ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis bleiben.

Wie erwartet war Hermines Blick noch eine Weile auf ihn fixiert, bevor sie sich schließlich umdrehte, ins Schlafzimmer ging und dort den Trank zu sich nahm.

Erleichtert seufzte Lucius auf. Das Wichtigste war erledigt und nun musste er nur noch Severus informieren, dass er die weitere Suche nach dem hübschen, braunhaarigen Mädchen, abblasen konnte.

TBC

Na, habe ich zuviel versprochen? Ein langes Kapitel und ziemlich unerwarteter Besuch. Im nächsten Kapitel wird sich klären, wie Malfoy dazu gekommen ist, nach Hermine zu suchen und Martens wird wieder auftauchen


	29. Magischer Charme

Viele von euch sind sicherlich ziemlich erstaunt über den doch recht liebenswürdigen Lucius Malfoy im letzten Kapitel gewesen. Verständlich, denn bei den meisten seiner Auftritte in den Büchern und auch vielen FFs, ist er ja mehr arrogant und widerlich. Ich verspreche euch eine Erklärung dazu, muss euch aber gleichzeitig gestehen, dass sie noch ein paar Kapitel auf sich warten lässt. Manche Dinge müssen sich eben etwas entwickeln … So und nun viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.

**29. Magischer Charme**

Severus war äußerst erleichtert, als Lucius ihm über den Kamin mitteilte, dass Hermine wieder da war. Zügig eilte er vom Direktorenbüro hinab zu seinen Räumen und konnte dabei einen kleinen erleichterten Seufzer einfach nicht unterdrücken.

Beinahe sofort nach Hermines Flucht hatte er ihr Verschwinden bemerkt, aber es war ihm nicht vergönnt gewesen, sich auf die Suche nach ihr zu machen. Gerade als er in seinem Büro angekommen war, von wo aus er Fawkes auf die Suche schicken wollte, hatte Andrew Martens wütend an seine Tür geklopft und den jungen Malfoy in eisernem Griff bei sich gehabt. Drakonische Strafen hatte er für ihn und auch für Hermine gefordert und sogar verlangt, dass beide vom Unterricht ausgeschlossen werden sollte.

Severus hatte Draco mit einem warnenden Blick, der ihm befahl sich ruhig zu verhalten, und eisiger Stimme nach draußen geschickt und dann Martens zur Rede gestellt. Nicht sehr laut, aber überaus deutlich erklärte er ihm, was er davon hielt, dass sich einer Unterrichtsstunde Vorfälle ereigneten, die verletzte Schüler zur Folge hatten und daraus resultierende Beinahe-Gesetzesübertretungen. Dabei musste Severus seine unbändige Wut auf diesen Mann beiseite schieben, doch hier kamen ihm die Jahre als Todesser zu Gute, denn es gelang ihm ohne größere Schwierigkeiten.

Er blieb verhältnismäßig ruhig, machte Martens jedoch schnell klar, dass er nicht Draco Malfoy allein die Schuld gab und zeigte ihm deutlich, wie falsch er es fand, dass es überhaupt zu Gewalt – gegen wen auch immer – innerhalb der Unterrichtsstunde kommen konnte. Mit Wohlwollen nahm er wahr, wie der Lehrer immer mehr in sich zusammen sank und zu begreifen schien, dass er sich mit seiner Aktion selbst eine Grube gegraben hatte, aus der er nun nicht mehr herauskam.

Mit Genuss sah Severus, wie Martens noch weiter in sich zusammen sacke, als er ihm mitteilte, dass er darüber nachdenke, ein Bild eines ehemaligen Direktors in seinem Klassenzimmer anzubringen, damit dieser den Unterricht dann beobachte.

Die Idee war ihm spontan gekommen und gefiel im mit jedem Wort, das er aussprach, immer besser. Ja, eine ganz ausgezeichnete Idee, die es verhindern würde, dass sich derartige Vorfälle wiederholen würden. Hermine brächte das zwar vorerst nichts mehr, doch immerhin würde es diesem verdammten Martens dazu bringen, seine Unterrichtsmethoden neu zu gestalten und Dracos Wohlbefinden wäre auch etwas sicherer.

Mit sichtlicher Enttäuschung, hektisch gestammelten Entschuldigungen und auch einer Menge Wut im Bauch, akzeptierte Martens den Rüffel, den er bekam und auch Snapes Methode, ihn im Auge zu behalten. Sein Vorsatz, sich am Direktor zu rächen, sobald er die Gelegenheit bekam, manifestierte sich jedoch mehr und mehr, je länger er dem finstren Mann gegenüber saß. Die Schultern straffend beschloss Martens noch eine abschließende Frage zu stellen, die ihm jedoch ungeheuer wichtig schien. „Direktor Snape, darf ich noch fragen, was Sie mit Granger gemacht haben, als Malfoy sie zu Ihnen brachte?"

Severus hatte die Frage kommen sehen und war gut vorbereitet. „Nichts! Ich habe sie geohrfeigt, damit sie wieder zu sich kam, ihr gesagt, wo sie einen Verband findet und sie hat versucht den Bruch selbst zu richten."

„Dann haben Sie ihr nicht geholfen?", fragte Martens ihn misstrauisch.

Mit gespielter Häme in der Stimme antwortete Snape. „Warum sollte ich? Solang sie nicht daran verblutet, ist sie auch mit gebrochenem Arm zu dem gut, warum sie hier ist. Und nun gehen Sie, Professor. Ich habe mich noch um Draco Malfoy zu kümmern."

Martens sah regelrecht befriedigt aus, als er hörte, dass Hermine nicht geholfen würde und so ging er denn endlich, sogar ohne für den Moment weitere Pläne zu schmieden. Immerhin hatte er erreicht, was er wollte. Sein Plan war nicht perfekt aufgegangen, aber zumindest hatte er sich an dem Schlammblut rächen können.

Nachdem Martens endlich fort war, bat Severus sofort Draco herein und unterrichtete ihn von Hermines Flucht und bat ihn, sie zu suchen. Er gab ihm eine schriftliche Erlaubnis, das Schulgelände zu verlassen und setzte sich gleich danach mit Lucius in Verbindung. Er selbst konnte sich kaum auf die Suche nach ihr machen, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, gesehen zu werden und da Draco sowieso Bescheid wusste, war es wohl nicht mehr zu verhindern, dass auch Lucius davon erfuhr, dass Hermine für ihn weitaus mehr, als eine Sklavin war. Doch damit konnte er leben. Lucius war schon lange nicht mehr der treue Diener des dunklen Lord, als der er sich noch immer ausgab. Längst hatte er begriffen, dass dieses Monster irgendwann gestürzt werden würde und dann alle mit sich in die Tiefe zöge, die sich noch in seiner Nähe befänden.

Mit diesem Wissen im Hinterkopf informierte Severus ihn darüber, was geschehen war und bat ihn nicht nur darum, Hermine zu suchen und zu ihm zu bringen, sondern er fragte ihn ebenfalls nach Skele-Wachs. Lucius sah ihn ein paar Sekunden lang skeptisch an und nickte dann, nicht ohne noch eine Bemerkung zu machen, die Severus lieber nicht hatte hören wollen. „Es hat Dich ganz schön erwischt, mein Freund, wenn Du für sie solche Risiken auf Dich nimmst." Damit endete das Gespräch und erst jetzt, viereinhalb Stunden später, hatte Lucius sich endlich mit der guten Nachricht gemeldet, dass er Hermine hergebracht habe.

Vor dem Kerker ankommend, blieb Severus kurz stehen, atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und stellte sich dann nicht nur den Vorwürfen, die er von Lucius erwartete, sondern auch Hermine, die sicherlich irritiert sein würde und zudem ganz gewiss nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen war.

Doch seine Befürchtungen waren in jeder Hinsicht unbegründet. Als Severus den Raum betrat, sah er Lucius im Halbdunkel auf seiner Couch sitzen. In der Hand hielt er ein Glas alten schottischen Whiskey, das er in ruhigen, geübten Bewegungen hin und her schwenkte.

Lucius sah auf, als er hörte, dass Severus den Raum betrat. „Neuer Rekord, hm? Ich habe noch nie jemanden so schnell vom Direktorenbüro bis hierher kommen sehen. Also entweder kennst Du inzwischen ein paar Geheimgänge mehr, als ich, oder Dir ist die Kleine ziemlich wichtig."

Severus schnaubte: „Beides, Lucius, beides!", bevor er sich ebenfalls auf die Couch setzte und zu dem bereit stehenden zweiten Glas griff, in dem sich schon ein Fingerbreit der goldbraunen und nervenberuhigender Flüssigkeit befand.

Während Severus daran nippte, konnte Lucius mit seiner Meinung nicht länger hinter dem Berg halten. „Sehr niedlich, was Du Dir da ausgesucht hast. Würde ich auch nicht von der Bettkante stoßen."

Ein entrüsteter Blick traf ihn, woraufhin ein versonnenes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erschien. „Schon gut, Severus! Ich hab nicht vor, sie Dir abspenstig zu machen. Sie ist und bleibt ein Schlammblut und ich sage nichts weiter, als das ich Deinen Geschmack gut finde. Ich beneide Dich sogar ein wenig darum, wenn ich an Narzissa denke. An Hermine Granger ist nicht ein Funke dieser kühlen, überlegenen Ausstrahlung, die sich meine werte Frau über die Jahre so zu Eigen gemacht hat. Aber lassen wir das. Ich denke Du solltest jetzt lieber ins Schlafzimmer gehen und sie ein wenig trösten. Skele-Wachs zu trinken ist schließlich nicht die schönste Erfahrung, die man in einem Schlafzimmer machen kann."

Endlich fand Severus seine Sprache wieder. „Geht es ihr ansonsten gut?"

Lucius Malfoy nickte. „Ja. Etwas schwach auf den Beinen und sicher ein bisschen durcheinander wegen mir, aber ansonsten geht es ihr gut."

Severus kam ein böser Verdacht. „Willst Du mir etwa sagen, dass Du Deinen Veela-Charme bei ihr angewendet hast? Ist sie deswegen verwirrt?"

Ruckartig drehte Malfoy den Kopf zu seinem alten Freund. „Was denkst Du, wie ich sie sonst dazu hätte bekommen sollen, den Trank zu sich zu nehmen. Ich hab sie die ganze Zeit beeinflussen müssen und am Ende wollte sie den Trank trotzdem nicht. Ich habe alles aufbringen müssen, was ich habe. Sei lieber froh, dass es überhaupt funktioniert hat."

Severus verstand und nickte nur, als Lucius fortfuhr: „Keine Angst, ich hab meine Reize zwar spielen lassen, aber in ein paar Tagen wird die Schwärmerei bestimmt vorbei sein. Dann bist Du wieder der Einzige für sie."

Mit einem gemurmelten „Wenn es doch nur so wäre.", verließ Severus den Raum Richtung Schlafzimmer. Leise öffnete er die Tür und sah sich im Halbdunkel um.

Hermine lag zusammengerollt, wie eine Katze auf ihrer Seite des Bettes und hatte sichtlich Schwierigkeiten, die Wellen brennenden Schmerzes, die das Zusammenwachsen ihres Knochens mit sich brachte, nicht mit Stöhnen und Schluchzen zu untermalen.

Severus ging um das Bett herum, hockte sich so vor sie hin, dass er ihr ins Gesicht schauen konnte und sprach sie dann leise an. „In ein paar Stunden wirst Du nichts mehr spüren. Es geht vorbei." Zärtlich strich er ihr übers Gesicht und hoffte, dass er mit dieser Voraussage Recht haben mochte. Er hatte den Trank nicht selbst gebraut, den sie getrunken hatte und so konnte er nur hoffen, dass er trotzdem von guter Qualität war.

Hermine schien weder ihn, noch seine Berührungen wahrzunehmen, sondern kämpfte weiterhin mit den Auswirkungen des Tranks, der sie eigentlich heilen sollte. Severus sah sich das Ganze noch einige Minuten lang an, bevor er beschloss es ihr einfacher zu machen.

In seinem Labor griff er auf die oberste Kante eines Regals und hielt alsbald einen weitaus stärkeren Schlaftrank in der Hand, als er normalerweise verabreicht wurde. Das Mittel hieß Tausendschlaf und würde verhindern, dass Hermine noch weitere Schmerzen wahrnahm, solange das Skele-Wachs in ihrem Körper arbeitete. Vorsichtig träufelte Severus fünf Tropfen auf einen Teelöffel und flösste es der zitternden Hermine ein. Fast augenblicklich entspannte sich ihr Körper und ihre Augen schlossen sich.

Erleichtert deckte Severus sie zu und trat vom Bett weg. Den gesamten nächsten Tag würde Hermine verschlafen. Tief, fest und vor allem schmerzlos.

TBC

So, Hermine schläft erstmal. Zeit für Severus, sich ein paar Gedanken über sie und sich zu machen. Was dabei wohl herauskommen wird?


	30. Kalkül eines Slytherins

**30. Kalkül eines Slytherins**

Als Severus dem Schlafzimmer den Rücken zukehrte stellte er fest, dass Lucius seine Räume bereits wieder verlassen hatte. Eigentlich hatte er sich beinahe gewünscht, er hätte noch ein wenig Gesellschaft und die Möglichkeit mit jemandem über Hermine zu reden, doch andererseits war er auch froh, nun allein zu sein und nach diesem anstrengenden Tag endlich abschalten zu können. Zudem mochte er Malfoys Art über Hermine zu reden nicht sonderlich. Nicht nur, dass er festgestellt hatte, dass sie gut aussah, sondern er hatte sie auch noch becircet.

Nein, einen Lucius Malfoy brauchte es in Hermines Nähe nun wirklich nicht. Zwar war er sich recht sicher, dass Lucius sie niemals anrühren würde, aber allein die Vorstellung, zu was er Hermine bringen könnte, jagte ihm kalte Schauer über den Rücken.

Also dankte er noch einmal im Stillen allen guten Göttern und ließ sich mit einem für ihn untypisch deutlichen Laut der Erleichterung, auf sein Sofa fallen, schloss die Augen und versank in der Vorstellung, was wohl passiert wäre, wenn Lucius Hermine nicht gefunden hätte.

Eigentlich hatte er sich entspannen wollen, doch die Idee, Hermine hätte noch etwas Schlimmeres zustoßen können, als es an diesem Tag ohnehin geschehen war, führte unweigerlich dazu, dass er die Augen wieder öffnete, nur um sie Richtung Schlafzimmer gleiten zu lassen. Erst die beruhigende Stille, welche von dort zu ihm drang, aber auch das Glas milden Whiskeys, das sich bald wieder in seiner Hand befand, halfen ihm, endgültig abzuschalten.

Er schlief auf der Couch ein und erwachte erst am folgenden Morgen, zu seinem Leidwesen mit der Feststellung, dass Hermine nicht übertrieben hatte, was die absolute Ungeeignetheit dieses Möbelstücks als Schlafstatt anging. Er hatte nicht nur einen kleinen aber feinen Kater von dem Genuss des Whiskeys, sondern ihm tat auch so ziemlich jeder Knochen im Leib weh.

Langsam erhob er sich, nicht ohne sich dabei mehr denn je, wie ein alter Mann zu fühlen. Ein schiefes Grinsen schlich sich bei diesem Gedanken auf sein Gesicht, denn er wusste nur zu gut, dass er nicht einmal in der Muggelwelt als alt angesehen würde, geschweige denn in der Welt der Magier, die in der Regel wesentlich länger lebten, als ein normaler Mensch. Doch gerade seit Hermine hier war, fühlte er sich manchmal unendlich alt.

Zu alt, um Räuber und Gendarm mit Voldemort zu spielen, zu alt, um sich mit jungen Bengeln oder Viertel-Veelas um eine Frau zu streiten und viel zu alt, um sich jetzt noch einmal auf etwas einzulassen, was er längst aus seinem Leben verbannt glaubte.

Die Hoffnung, noch einmal im Leben jemanden zu finden, den er lieben konnte und der ihn auch liebte, war vor vielen Jahren verflogen. Nun aber lag in seinem Schlafzimmer ein junges Mädchen, das er beinahe vergötterte und das ihn scheinbar auch mochte.

Zwar war ihm bewusst, dass es ziemlich viele Probleme außerhalb dieser Thematik gab, die lange Schatten voraus warfen, aber letztlich gab es nur eines, was Severus Snape in den Tagen und Wochen, seit sie bei ihm lebte, beschäftigte.

Severus öffnete die Tür und starrte auf den schlafenden Körper. Hermine lag entspannt da und ihr Gesichtsausdruck war friedlich.

Im Türrahmen lehnend, die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkt, stand Severus eine lange Zeit einfach nur bei ihr und betrachtete dabei nicht nur Hermine, sondern innerlich auch seine Sehnsüchte und seine Gefühle. Er konnte machen und sagen, was er wollte, letztlich war ihm klar, dass er zu einem hoffnungslos verliebten Trottel mutiert war, der in den Stunden ihrer Abwesenheit fast, an der Angst um sie, zerbrochen wäre.

Auch seine Weigerung, die Verliebtheit als solche zu akzeptieren, änderte nichts an den Tatsachen. Severus Snape war verliebt – in eine Schülerin; eine Schutzbefohlene und allem voran in eine Siebzehnjährige! Irritiert über seine eigenen Gefühle schüttelte er den Kopf, wandte sich ab, nun um sich gleich darauf wieder zu ihr umzudrehen und sie ein wenig mehr zuzudecken.

Hermine murrte irgendetwas Unverständliches im Schlaf. In diesem Moment erwachte in Severus der Wunsch, sie möge in eben dieser Sekunde die Augen aufschlagen und er könne ihr seine Gefühle eingestehen. Doch das war dank des Schlaftrunks nicht nur unmöglich, sondern vor allem auch völlig absurd.

Er wollte sie. Mehr, als er in den letzten eineinhalb Jahrzehnten irgendetwas auf der Welt gewollt hatte, aber er konnte doch nicht erwarten, dass dieses junge und zudem hübsche Mädchen ihn auch wollte.

Oder war das vielleicht gar nicht so absurd, wie er dachte? Waren da nicht immer wieder kleine Anzeichen dafür gewesen, dass sie ihn mochte? Ihre Reaktion auf den Moment, als er mit nassen Haaren und nacktem Oberkörper aus dem Badezimmer trat, fiel ihm wieder ein. Mit großen Augen und verschlingenden Blicken hatte sie ihn angestarrt und je länger er sich diese Szene vor Augen hielt, desto sichtbarer trat ein Lächeln auf Severus Gesicht.

Die Erkenntnis, dass seine Gefühle wohl nicht so einseitig waren, wie geglaubt, traf ihn langsam, aber genau ihm richtigen Moment. Ihm blieb noch ein ganzer Tag, sich an diesen Gedanken zu gewöhnen und zu überlegen, wie er Hermine am Abend, wenn sie erwachen würde, entgegentrat.

Kurz, aber zärtlich, strich er ihr über die Wange und verließ den Raum, in dem er innerhalb von fünfzehn Minuten, gerade eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, sie sein ganzes Leben verändern würde.

Den Tag – einen, an dem Severus kaum das Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht wischen konnte, selbst als er Andrew Martens begegnete – verbrachte er damit, ein paar Klassen zu unterrichten, Hausaufgaben zu kontrollieren und sich ganz nebenher Gedanken um den kommenden Abend zu machen.

Wenn Hermine erwachte, würde sie sicherlich erst einmal einige Zeit brauchen, um sich mit dem auseinander zu setzen, was geschehen war, doch vielleicht konnte er verhindern, dass sie gleich wieder an die Widrigkeiten des Lebens denken musste.

Aller Berechnung nach würde Hermine gegen 20.30 Uhr wieder erwachen, denn der Tausendschlaftrank war von ihm sehr genau dosiert worden. Severus wollte zu diesem Zeitpunkt neben ihr im Bett liegen und sie halten. So war die Planung, die er gerade noch rechtzeitig beendete, bevor ihm durch seine abschweifenden Gedanken ein Missgeschick mit der Hausarbeit eines Hufflepuffs passieren konnte. Beinahe hätte er in geistiger Umnachtung ein A darauf platziert, wo dieses doch so unpassend gewesen wäre, wie sämtliche schlechte Noten auf Hermines Arbeiten. In letzter Sekunde wurde aus dem beinahe geschriebenen A ein M und Severus nickte zufrieden. Die Welt war wieder in Ordnung.

Auch der Rest des Tages verging mit Unterrichten, Korrigieren von Arbeiten und vielen Gedanken an die schlafende Hermine. Er bekam das Bild ihres Gesichts einfach nicht aus seinem Gehirn, seit er beschlossen hatte, sich und letztlich auch ihr, seine Verliebtheit einzugestehen.

Am Abend wanderte er noch ein paar Mal nervös durch sein Wohnzimmer, bevor er sichtlich nervös ins Badezimmer ging und sich wenig später mit nacktem Oberkörper neben Hermine legte.

In diesem Aufzug war er vorhin noch kurz im Labor gewesen, weil er befürchtete, vergessen zu haben, ein Fenster zu schließen. Das war zwar nicht der Fall gewesen, doch ausgerechnet, als er nur in seiner Pyjamahose herumstand, war Albus in seinem Bild erschienen. Der alte Mann hatte nur geschmunzelt und ihm zugezwinkert.

Obwohl Albus kein Wort sprach, hatte Severus ein genervtes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken können und war wortlos einfach davon gestampft.

Nun lag er hier neben Hermine im Bett, hatte sie ein wenig zu sich herangezogen und hoffte, sie würde erwachen, bevor das Meiste seinen Aftershaves verflogen war, welches sie so mochte.

Diesen Gefallen tat sie ihm, doch ihre darauf folgende Reaktion war eine andere als erhofft. Sie schien seinen Geruch gar nicht wahrzunehmen, schob sich aus seiner Umarmung und streckte sich.

Severus hatte ihr Erwachen mit unmenschlicher Spannung erwartet und gehofft, die Situation würde romantisch, vielleicht sogar erotisch, doch davon waren sie jetzt meilenweit entfernt.

Sobald Hermine begriff, wo sie war, drehte sie sich zu ihm um, sah ihn etwas verwundert an und frage, was passiert sei. Da Severus erkannte, dass mit Romantik an diesem Abend wohl nicht mehr zu rechnen war, richtete er sich auf und erklärte ihr, was für einen Trank er ihr gegeben hatte.

Hermine nickte nur, betrachtete eingehend ihren Arm, wie um sicher zu sein, ob nicht doch noch ein äußeres Zeichen übrig geblieben war, von den Gemeinheiten, die ihr zugefügt wurden, und stand dann auf.

Severus saß still auf der Kante seines Bettes und starrte ihr nach.

TBC

Na das hat ja nicht so richtig geklappt. Da plant Severus endlich mit der Sprache rauszurücken und Hermine nimmt es gar nicht wahr. Wie Severus das wohl aufnimmt?


	31. Verliebt in Hogwarts

**31. Verliebt in Hogwarts**

Lucius hatte sich wirklich lange dagegen gewehrt, aber letztlich war sein Kampf vergebens. Grimmig blickend stapfte er den gleichen Weg hinauf nach Hogwarts, den er vor etwa eineinhalb Tagen mit der Person gegangen war, die er nun unbedingt sehen musste.

Allein der Gedanke, dass es ihn zu einem Schlammblut hintrieb, war lächerlich. Aber nicht so lächerlich, dass er wieder umgekehrt wäre, bevor er sie zumindest für einen kurzen Augenblick zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

Draco hatte ihm – in mehr oder minder abfällige Worte getarnt – schon vor Monaten gesagt, dass Hermine Granger zu einer schönen jungen Frau herangereift war. Heute wusste er, dies war untertrieben. Sie war ausgesprochen zart und strahlte dennoch ungeheuer viel Energie aus. Von ihrem Intellekt war Draco schon früher angetan gewesen und hatte davon gesprochen. Schließlich war sie stets die einzige Schülerin gewesen, mit der sich sein Sohn geistig hatte messen können.

Früher hatte er Draco getriezt, damit er das Schlammblut endlich hinter sich ließe, hatte voller Verachtung von ihr und allen anderen Muggelgeborenen gesprochen, doch seit er sie das erste Mal nach Jahren wieder von Angesicht zu Angesicht gesehen hatte, war dies undenkbar.

Da war nichts, was er verachten konnte und da war erst Recht nichts an ihr, was er hassen konnte.

Einzig die Tatsache, dass sie ihn anzog, wie die Motte das Licht, die hasste er und zwar abgrundtief.

Am Nebeneingang des Schlosses angekommen, öffnete er diesen und begab sich zu Severus Tür. Erst als er davor stand, die Hand bereits zum Klopfen erhoben, wurde er sich bewusst darüber, wie lächerlich das doch war. In mehrfacher Hinsicht!

War es nicht immer er selbst gewesen, den Andere faszinierend und anziehend fanden, den sie umkreisten, um einen kleinen Hauch seines Glanzes oder aber seiner Macht zu erhaschen? Hier aber waren die Rollen verdreht. Er – ER! – ging, um eine Frau zu sehen, von der er eigentlich gar nichts hielt. Eine Frau, die nicht einmal eben das war. Ein Mädchen bestenfalls.

Aber ein unglaubliches Mädchen, wie er sich eingestand.

Noch einmal erhob Lucius Malfoy die Hand und diesmal pochte er tatsächlich gegen das Holz der Tür, hinter der sich jenes Wesen verbarg, dass er so unbedingt wieder sehen wollte. Ihm war bewusst, dass er keinen offiziellen oder auch nur inoffiziellen Grund hatte, um hier zu sein, doch voller Gleichmut schüttelte er diesen Gedanken ab.

Es war etwa 6.30 Uhr an diesem Morgen, als Severus zur Tür ging und einen völlig

verwirrt dreinblickenden und übernächtigt wirkenden Lucius Malfoy vorfand.

Severus blinzelte, wie um sich sicher zu sein, dass sich das Bild nicht verändern würde, wenn er kurz die Augen schlösse.

Doch das Bild blieb. Lucius stand noch immer vor ihm, starrte ihn beinahe dümmlich grinsend an und brachte es erst nach geraumer Zeit fertig, zu sagen, dass er Hermine sehen wollte.

Synchron hoben sich Severus beide Augenbrauen und verharrten, wartend auf weitere Erklärungen, in dieser Position. Die weiteren Erklärungen blieben jedoch aus und alles, was Severus von Lucius noch erfuhr, war die Tatsache, dass er seit zwei Nächten nicht geschlafen hatte. Er nahm es zur Kenntnis, bat den Wartenden schließlich in die Wohnung und betrachtete mit zweifelndem Blick, wie dieser sich auf die Couch fallen ließ und leise Hermines Name vor sich hinmurmelte.

Severus verschränkte die Arme vor sich und schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge. Nicht nur, dass der letzte Abend, den er sich vorher romantisch verklärt vorgestellt hatte, geplatzt war, nein, nun saß auch noch ein Mitglied des magischen Adels in seinem Wohnzimmer und wartete auf Hermine, die sich dank Veela-Charme sicherlich direkt in die Arme dieses blonden Muskelprotzes stürzen würde.

Toll! Fantastisch! Genau das, was er am frühen Morgen brauchte!

Vorgestern noch hatte er erfreut zur Kenntnis genommen, dass Lucius es nicht rundherum ablehnte, eine Muggelgeborene zu suchen und es war ihm beinahe wie ein Wunder erschienen, dass dies so war. Heute jedoch stellte er fest, dass ebendieser Mann sich Hals über Kopf in Hermine verliebt zu haben schien.

Das war schlichtweg Wahnsinn! Unvorstellbar! Einfach abwegig!

In Severus brodelte es und einige Sekunden lang drohte sein Verstand sich auszuschalten. Dann aber siegte seine vernunftbegabte Seite und er sah sich Lucius genauer an. Noch genauer als zuvor.

Das Ergebnis, zu dem er kam, fiel für den anderen Mann vernichtend aus. Da saß ein absolut verliebter Idiot, der beinahe sabberte, bei dem Gedanken an Hermine und mit jeder verdammten Minute schien es schlimmer zu werden.

Mit noch immer verschränkten Armen starrt Severus ihn noch einige Zeit an und grübelte vor sich hin, bevor er für sich festhielt, dass dieser Zustand auf keinen Fall normal sein konnte. Etwas musste mit Lucius geschehen sein, seit er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Irgendetwas das völlig unbegreiflich war.

Gerade als Severus beschloss, Hermine auf keinen Fall in seine Nähe zu lassen, kam sie gähnend und sich streckend aus dem Bad und verharrte mitten in der Bewegung, als sie Lucius erblickte.

Gestern Abend, als sie geheilt, aber leicht verwirrt, erwacht war, da hatte sie nur ein Bild vor Augen gehabt und das zeigte eindeutig Malfoy Senior. Heute Morgen aber ließ sie der Anblick des Hünen zurückschrecken.

Sie mochte ihn nicht. Eigentlich hatte sie ihn schon immer gehasst. Für das, was er war und erst Recht für das, was er verkörperte: Macht, Korruption, Aristokratie und nicht zuletzt die Todesser.

Was zur Hölle war nur in sie gefahren, dass sie in der Zeit, die ihr Knochen gebraucht hatte, um zu heilen, nur von ihm geträumt hatte? Wieso hatte sie ihn bloß als anziehend empfunden?

Heute sah sie in ihm wieder, was er war: Einen machtgeilen Adligen, der sich für den Nabel der Welt hielt und sie zufällig gerettet hatte. Leicht vor Abscheu schaudernd drehte sie sich um und verschwand eiligst im Schlafzimmer, um möglichst viel Abstand zwischen sich und ihn zu bringen.

Severus hatte die Szene interessiert beobachtet.

Nicht ein einziges Wort war gefallen. Alles, was er gesehen hatte, war gewesen, wie sich Hermine erschrak, ein wenig Angst, Irritation und schließlich Abscheu über ihr Gesicht huschten und sie dann einfach verschwand. Malfoy hatte in all der Zeit dumm glotzend dagesessen und sein Zustand schien sich mit einem Mal noch verschlimmert zu haben. Er nahm nichts wahr. Weder, dass Hermine das Zimmer betreten, noch, dass sie es verlassen hatte. Erst Minuten, nachdem sie weg war, drehte er sich zu Severus und fragte: „Kann ich jetzt bitte Hermine sehen?"

„Nein, mein Lieber, aber die Krankenstation, die wirst Du sehen!", antwortete ihm Severus, bevor er ihn vom Sofa zog und drängte, vor ihm herzulaufen.

Severus hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was hier geschah, aber ein dümmlich grinsender Lucius Malfoy, der eine Muggelgeborene anhimmelte, verdiente untersucht zu werden.

Auf der Krankenstation angekommen, verscheuchte Severus als erstes den völlig betrunkenen Oden Meydren. Es war ihm eine Freude das zu tun. Dieser Mistkerl hatte Hermine die Behandlung verweigert. Allein das war bereits ein Grund ihn zu hassen. Das der Mann trank, war da schon beinahe hilfreich, um ihn für diese Schandtat zu strafen, die dem Grundsatz eines jeden Heilers, Menschen zu helfen, widersprach.

Der Direktor von Hogwarts schwang seinen Zauberstab, ließ einen Ausnüchterungstrank auf den Mann zuschweben, wartete, bis dieser wieder bei Besinnung war und entließ ihn dann postwendend.

Aufgebracht zeterte der gefeuerte Heiler, dies sei nicht gerecht, doch Severus verpasste ihm einen Schweigezauber und machte ihm klar, dass er lieber das Weite suchen solle, bevor er sich noch ganz andere Flüche überlegen würde, die er an ihm ausprobieren könnte.

Meydren ging und mit ihm die Angst, eine Situation, wie die mit Hermine, könne sich noch einmal wiederholen.

Während Severus den noch immer verwirrt scheinenden Lucius Malfoy in ein Bett verfrachtete, dachte er an Andrew Martens. Der würde auch noch bezahlen müssen für seine Untaten. Es konnte dauern, bis sich eine Gelegenheit fand, doch ungestraft würde der Mistkerl diese Lehranstalt auf keinen Fall verlassen.

Bis dahin würde jedoch noch Zeit vergehen. Jetzt aber musste sich Severus erst einmal um einen verwirrten Angehörigen des magischen Hochadels kümmern, der unerklärlicherweise auf Hermine stand.

Auf SEINE Hermine!

TBC

Sicher haben viele von euch gedacht, Severus hätte heute endlich Gelegenheit Hermine von seinen Gefühlen zu berichten. Tja, das war wohl nichts. Mit Lucius und seinen seltsamen Gefühlen hat er jetzt erstmal ein neues Problem zu lösen, bevor er sich wieder um irgendetwas anderes kümmern kann.


	32. Reflektion

**32. Reflektion**

Severus kam in den nächsten Stunden zu keiner wirklichen Diagnose, was Lucius Malfoys Zustand betraf. Alles, was er feststellen konnte war, dass dieser körperlich wohl völlig gesund zu sein schien und dass sich mit der Zeit auch seine geistige Verwirrtheit etwas legte. Je länger er auf der Krankenstation weilte, desto klarer wurde sein Blick, desto sinnvoller seine Sätze und desto stärker seine Gegenwehr gegen jede weitere Untersuchung.

Dies gipfelte darin, dass er einfach aufsprang, Severus zur Seite schubste und sich auf den Weg zum Kerker machte.

Severus konnte kaum glauben, was hier gerade geschah und rief ihm hinterher, was er denn dort wolle.

„Hermine sehen!", kam die prompte Antwort von Lucius und halte quer durch einen langen Flur, denn so schnell Severus auch versuchte ihm zu folgen, hatte Lucius doch schon einen enormen Vorsprung.

„Und dann? Was, wenn Du sie gesehen hast? Was willst Du dann machen?", fragte Severus, während er versucht ihn einzuholen, was ihm erst Minuten später und kurz vor der Kerkertür gelang.

Lucius zog seinen Umhang gerade, richtete seine Weste und fuhr sich durchs Haar. „Das weiß ich nicht! Ich weiß nur, dass ich sie sehen muss. JETZT!" Dann sprach er das Passwort aus und stürmte in den Kerker, dicht gefolgt von Severus, der kaum glauben konnte, was direkt vor seinen Augen geschah. Lucius musste durchgeknallt sein. Anders war eine solche Situation nicht zu erklären.

Kurz ging ihm noch die These durch den Kopf, der andere Mann könne doch krank sein und er war vielleicht nur ein viel zu schlechter Heiler, um dies zu erkennen, doch in dem Moment, in dem Hermine den Raum betrat, wusste Severus, dass dies nicht der Fall war.

Hermine hatte die Tür des Labors aufgerissen, weil von draußen Lärm zu ihr gedrungen war und sie vermutete, Severus wäre zurückgekommen. Diese Gelegenheit wollte sie beim Schopfe greifen und sich bei ihm entschuldigen. Etwas, dass sie am Vorabend versäumt hatte, weil ihr immerzu nur das Bild von Malfoy durch den Kopf geschwebt war.

Nun wollte sie nachholen, was so dringend erforderlich war, doch statt Severus erklären zu können, dass es ihr leid tat, weggelaufen zu sein, rannte sie beinahe schon wieder in das Ekelpaket Malfoy hinein.

Augenblicklich wich sie zurück, bis sie die Tür im Rücken spürte. Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und ihr Instinkt riet ihr zur Flucht.

Das war der Moment, in dem Severus eine Ahnung beschlich. Eine Ahnung, dass Lucius Malfoy vielleicht doch nicht krank war.

Dieser war urplötzlich in sich zusammengesunken und hockte auf dem Boden, sich selbst umarmend, vor und zurückwippend und nach Hermine rufend, seit sie ihn so voller Angst angesehen hatte.

Severus tat in diesem Moment das einzig Sinnvolle und schritt eilig zu Hermine, nahm sie in seine Arme und versicherte ihr, dass sie keine Angst zu haben brauche.

Es half!

Nicht nur Hermine wurde ruhiger, nein auch Lucius hörte unvermittelt auf, seinen Oberkörper rhythmisch hin und herzubewegen. Spätestens jetzt war sich Severus absolut sicher, dass es eine Verbindung zwischen den beiden gab.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie diese Verbindung aussah, noch, wie sie wieder aufzulösen sei, doch es gab sie. Unwiderlegbar!

Ohne weiter auf Lucius zu achten, schob er Hermine sanft aber bestimmt in Richtung der Tür. Draußen angekommen, verschloss er seine Räume und belegte den Ausgang mit einem Zauber, der sicherstellte, dass Lucius in seiner Abwesenheit die Wohnung nicht würde verlassen können. Ein wenig zehrte an Severus die Angst um seine Einrichtung, doch Hermines Wohlergehen und selbst das von Lucius, waren jetzt wichtiger.

Hermine sah seinem Treiben verständnislos zu. „Was machst Du da, Severus?"

„Dafür sorgen, dass er sich nicht aus dem Staub macht. Er ist gerade geistig nicht auf der Höhe, wie mir scheint."

Verwirrt sah Hermine ihn an. „Ja, das denke ich auch, aber was ist passiert? Ich meine, als er mich hergebracht hat …"

„… da war er noch ganz normal.", vollendete Severus ihren Satz. „Ja, das weiß ich und ich weiß auch, dass er es jetzt nicht mehr ist. Lass uns nicht hier darüber diskutieren. Du musst weg von ihm. Oder er von Dir. Such es Dir aus!"

Hermine erwartete eine Erläuterung seiner mysteriösen Worte, doch statt mit ihr zu sprechen, ging Severus einfach mit ihr ins Büro des Direktors und von dort in Albus' geheime Bibliothek. Auch hier blieb er weiterhin schweigsam und wanderte nur mit unbewegter Miene durch den Raum.

„Meinst Du, Du kannst mir irgendwann mal sagen, was hier eigentlich los ist?", fragte Hermine schließlich.

„Sei ruhig! Ich muss nachdenken.", fuhr Severus sie an.

Von seinem Tonfall und der Zurechtweisung getroffen, wandte Hermine sich von ihm ab. Was immer hier los war, er hatte keinen Grund sie so zu behandeln.

Damit hatte sie durchaus Recht, doch Severus war so sehr in seine Gedankengänge verstrickt, dass er nicht mitbekam, was er mit den wenigen Worten bei ihr angerichtet hatte. Erst als er feststellte, dass seine Ideen sich in ewig gleichen Kreisen bewegten, schüttelte er den Kopf und beendete seine Wanderung durch den kleinen Raum.

Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass Wut in Hermines Augen funkelte und er ahnte, dass er sich bei ihr entschuldigen musste. „Es tut mir leid, ich wollte Dich nicht anfahren. Es ist nur so schwer zu verstehen, was mit Dir und Malfoy geschieht.", sagte er in eindeutig ruhigerem Ton als zuvor.

Hermine sprang auf. Entschuldigung hin oder her – sie brauchte endlich eine Erklärung. „Was? Was genau ist denn mit ihm und mir los? Er ist durchgedreht! Und? Was habe ich damit zu tun? Warum schubst Du mich aus Deiner Wohnung, als sei da drin der Teufel persönlich?"

Severus atmete tief durch und beantwortete zumindest einen Teil ihrer Fragen. „Ich glaube, Du hast alles damit zu tun. Ich denke Du bist dafür verantwortlich, dass er in Dich verliebt ist."

„Du spinnst!", war alles, was Hermine daraufhin hervorbrachte.

„Möglich. Vielleicht ist das ja so, aber ich denke wirklich, dass es durch Dich passiert. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber Du hast seine Kräfte reflektiert."

Fragend sah ihn Hermine an. „Ich habe immer noch keinen blassen Dunst, wovon Du eigentlich sprichst, Severus. Ich habe Malfoy genau einmal gesehen und das war, als er mich wieder hierher gebracht hat. Er war nett und freundlich und ich habe kaum glauben können, dass er so zu mir war, aber wieso soll dieser Mann plötzlich in mich verliebt sein. Und von was für Fähigkeiten sprichst Du? Sei mir nicht böse, Severus, aber ich verstehe nichts, aber auch gar nichts."

Diesmal war es mit tiefem Ein- und Ausatmen nicht getan. Severus schloss kurz die Augen, fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht, als wolle er die Unsicherheit, die er in diesem Augenblick spürte, einfach wegwischen, und setzte sich dann hin. Er bedeutete auch Hermine, wieder Platz zu nehmen und ergriff erst dann das Wort.

„Ich verstehe auch nicht völlig, was geschieht, aber ich werde Dir sagen, was ich weiß und was ich vermute. Als erstes musst Du wissen, dass Lucius Malfoy zu einem gewissen Teil Veela ist."

Hermine zog an diesem Punkt ihre Stirn in Falten, sagte aber nichts.

„Als er Dich hergebracht hat, musste er diesen Teil seiner Selbst anwenden, um Dich dazu zu bringen, mit ihm zu kommen und das Skele-Wachs zu trinken. Das ist das, was ich weiß. Den Rest kann ich mir nur zusammenreimen." Er pausierte kurz, um sich zu sammeln.

„Ich nehme an, dass Du das unterbewusst wahrgenommen hast und etwas in Dir auf Abwehr schaltete. Statt dass er bei Dir eine kurze Verliebtheit erzeugte, hast Du ihn dazu gebracht, sich in Dich zu verlieben."

Hermines Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Nein, das ist unmöglich! Ich wusste weder, dass er Veela-Gene hat, noch wüsste ich, wie ich mich dagegen wehren sollte. Außerdem habe ich bis heute morgen nur an ihn gedacht. Sein Zauber hat also bei mir funktioniert. Und weiß Du was? Ich glaube nicht mal, dass es überhaupt einen Zauber gegen die Veela-Kräfte gibt."

„Gibt es auch nicht."

„Aber Du hast doch gerade gesagt …"

Severus hob die Hand und gebot ihr damit zu schweigen. „Hör zu: Ich kann Dir nur sagen, was ich bei euch beiden beobachtet habe. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Nach allem, was ich gesehen habe, hast Du seine Kräfte reflektiert. Mehr weiß ich nicht." Er nahm seine Wanderung durch den beengten Raum wieder auf. „Frag mich um Himmelswillen nicht, was wir dagegen tun können! Ich weiß es nämlich nicht. Obwohl … zumindest ist es klar, dass es schlimmer wird, wenn Du nah bei ihm bist, oder Dich von ihm bedrängt fühlst."

„Woher …?", setzte Hermine an.

„Vorhin in meiner Wohnung war es sehr deutlich. Das heißt dann wohl, dass ich ihn besser von hier weg bringen werde. Du bleibst hier oben, bis ich wiederkomme. Unterhalte Dich mit Albus darüber, falls er hier im Bild auftaucht."

Mit diesen Worten machte sich der Tränkemeister auf, um mangels anderer Mittel, Lucius geistige Verwirrtheit mit Abstand zu Hermine zu heilen.

TBC

Mit diesem Kapitel wäre dann ja mal geklärt, dass Lucius sich nicht auf natürlichem Weg in Hermine verliebt hat. Was das wohl langfristig für Konsequenzen hat? Und gibt es eine Möglichkeit es rückgängig zu machen? Kann Hermine wirklich Zauber reflektieren?


	33. Vermutungen eines Direktors

**33. Vermutungen eines Direktors**

Hermine starrte Severus hinterher und sah auch noch eine ganze Weile auf die Tür, durch die er gerade gegangen war. Lucius Malfoy mochte geistig verwirrt sein, aber sie, Hermine Granger, war es in diesem Augenblick nicht minder.

Von was zur Hölle hatte Severus da eben gesprochen? Sie – SIE! – sollte den Veela-Einfluss reflektiert haben, den Malfoy auf sie hatte wirken lassen? Das war ganz und gar unmöglich. Ihrem Wissen nach, gab es durchaus Menschen, die rechtzeitig erkannten, wenn sie von einer oder einem Veela beeinflusst wurden und sich dank diesem Wissen dagegen verwehren konnten. Doch sie hatte es nicht gewusst und sich schon gar nicht dagegen gewehrt. Einmal abgesehen davon gab es kein ihr bekanntes Mittel, um einen solchen nonverbalen und in den Genen verankerten Zauber zu reflektieren. Blocken vielleicht, aber nicht reflektieren. Da war sie sich ganz sicher.

Hermine schloss die Augen, fuhr sich stöhnend durch die langen Haare und fragte sich laut, wie sie nur immer wieder in solche merkwürdigen Situationen geriet.

Niemand antwortete ihr und so tat sie als Nächstes das, was sie in solchen Situationen immer tat: Sie zog die Bücher zu Rate.

Zumindest war sie dafür am absolut idealen Ort. Albus Bibliothek war wohl der einzige Platz auf der ihr bekannten Welt, an dem sie ein Buch finden könnte, dass ihr vielleicht etwas über die Dinge verriet, die gerade mit ihr geschahen.

Severus kehrte unterdessen zum Kerker zurück und machte sich darauf gefasst, einem wütenden, hysterischen, zumindest aber einen aufgebrachten Lucius Malfoy entgegentreten zu müssen. Was ihn jedoch erwartete, war das pure Gegenteil davon.

Lucius saß ruhig in einem Sessel, starrte ins Feuer und schaute nur kurz auf, als Severus den Raum betrat.

Severus war überrascht, ließ es sich jedoch nicht anmerken und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Wortlos beobachtete er ihn einige Sekunden, bevor Lucius den Kopf hob, ihm in die Augen schaute und fragte: „Was ist mit mir los, mein Freund?"

Severus zuckte beinahe hilflos die Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Wirklich nicht. Ich habe eine gewisse Vermutung, aber mehr auch nicht." Severus ahnte bereits, dass er nun manches, was er vor wenigen Minuten Hermine mitgeteilt hatte, auch Lucius noch einmal würde auseinandersetzen müssen.

„Und was für Vermutungen sind das?"

„Sie hängen mit Hermine zusammen und der Möglichkeit, dass sie Deinen Veela-Zauber reflektiert hat."

Lucius deutete ein Kopfschütteln an. „Unmöglich!"

„Ein Teil von mir denkt das auch. Andererseits scheint es die einzig vernünftige Erklärung zu sein."

Lucius setzte sich aufrecht hin. „Dir ist doch klar, dass es keinen einzigen Spruch oder Trank gibt, der das bewirken könnte? Keinen! Hörst Du?"

Severus nickte zustimmend. „Ja, ich weiß und das Gleiche hat mir Hermine vor ein paar Minuten auch gesagt. Trotzdem wüsste ich nicht, woran es sonst liegen könnte. Sobald ich sie hier her holen würde, würdest Du wohl wieder zu einem verliebten Trottel mutieren."

„Bin ich das nicht ohnehin schon? Ich sitze hier und denke die ganze Zeit an sie. Das ist doch nicht normal, Severus. Sie ist ein Schlammblut. Ein verdammtes Schlammblut! Voldemort wird mich kreuzigen, falls er das jemals erfährt."

„Nun, dann werden wir wohl gemeinsam sterben, wenn es dazu kommen sollte, denn ich bin ihr genauso verfallen, wie Du, nur ohne irgendwelche Zauber.", antwortete Severus ihm und vergaß dabei jede Vorsicht. Selbst wenn er unter einen Zauber stand, so war Lucius wohl mit Sicherheit niemand, der über dieses Geheimnis plaudern würde, das nun für ihn nicht minder gefährlich war.

Lucius erwiderte nur:„Ich weiß.", und verfiel dann wieder in Schweigen, dass erst nach einer ganzen Weile von Severus gebrochen wurde, als er sagte: „Ich muss Dich von hier wegbringen. Dann wird es Dir besser gehen."

Der Angesprochene nickte und stand auf. „Wenn dann das Gefühl aufhört, unbedingt zu ihr zu müssen, dann bring mich von hier weg."

Auch Severus erhob sich. „In Ordnung. Das werde ich. Allerdings denke ich, dass ihr euch früher oder später noch einmal begegnen müsst, damit eure Verbindung, wie auch immer sie zustande gekommen ist, aufgelöst werden kann. Jetzt halte ich das jedoch für keine gute Idee. Also komm!" Er öffnete die Tür und geleitete Lucius durch den gleichen Gang zurück, den er am Morgen genommen hatte.

Erst außerhalb des Hogwartsgeländes hielten sie an und Severus fragte Lucius, ob es ihm ein wenig besser ging. Mit der Bejahung der Frage fühlte sich Severus darin bestätigt, dass er mit seinem Verdacht richtig lag und er nahm sich fest vor, unbedingt nachzulesen, ob es so etwas schon einmal in der Geschichte der Zauberei gegeben hatte.

Hermine war an dieser Stelle schon ein Stück weiter. Sie hatte mit einem Zauber alle Bücher aus Albus Bibliothek zu sich gerufen, in denen es Informationen zum Veela-Charme zu lesen gab. Zwar waren es recht viele Bücher, doch die Einträge waren meist kurz und ihr Informationsgehalt zudem dürftig. Überall konnte sie das lesen, was sie bereits wusste: Veela-Charme konnte abgeblockt werden – manchmal sogar unbewusst – aber nirgends gab es einen Bericht darüber, dass man ihn reflektieren konnte.

Vielleicht war ja auch nur die Bibliothek zu diesem einen Thema nicht so gut sortiert, wie Hermine es vermutete, doch näher lag der Verdacht, dass es wirklich keinen dokumentierten Fall gab, in dem jemand das getan hatte, was Severus von ihr vermutete.

Gerade als sie das letzte Buch zuschlug und resignieren wollte, geschahen gleich zwei Dinge. Zum einen öffnete sich die Tür und Severus kam zurück und zum anderen erschien beinahe zeitgleich Albus in seinem Bild.

Als sich alle begrüßt hatten, ließ Severus sich in einen Sessel fallen, „Hast Du nachgelesen, ob es so etwas schon einmal gab?"

Hermine nicke. „Ja, hab ich, aber es gibt nichts dazu."

„Das dachte ich mir schon."

Albus lauschte interessiert. Er war nur seinem Portrait erschienen, weil ihm die Gespräche mit ein paar der anderen Bildbewohner des Schlosses langweilig wurden. Eine spindeldünne Frau, die zwei Stunde lang wieder und wieder erklärte, dass sie den Maler dafür hasse, sie so fett gezeichnet zu haben, war selbst für das Gemüt des liebenswürdigen Direktors zu viel. Nun kam er hier her und wollte ein wenig Ruhe genießen, sich nett mit seinem unverhofften Besuch unterhalten doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden sah es so aus, als ob daraus nichts würde. Nun ja, vielleicht konnte er ja helfen und dann ein kleines Nickerchen machen. Also fragte er: „Ob es was schon einmal gab? Über was redet ihr?"

Severus erhob sich und stellte sich unmittelbar vor das Portrait. „Hast Du schon einmal von einem Fall gehört, dass jemand den Zauber einer Veela reflektieren kann?"

„Einer Veela? Nein, unmöglich. Das ist einer der stärksten Zauber, die es gibt. Manch einer kann einen solchen Zauber abblocken, wenn er weiß, dass er es mit einer Veela zu tun hat, aber den Zauber auf den Sender zurückzuprojizieren dürfte unmöglich sein. Wie kommst Du auf etwas Derartiges?"

Severus seufzte. „Weil Hermine genau das getan hat."

„Hab ich nicht!" Hermine sprang auf und verschränke die Arme vor sich. „ Severus, ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer, wie das gehen soll. Schlag Dir diesen Unsinn aus dem Kopf! Das war ich nicht!"

Das war interessant, fand Albus und hörte dem Gezeter der beiden noch eine Weile zu. Das war er dem Gespräch entnahm, führte zu einer Vermutung, die deckungsgleich mit der von Severus war. Doch konnte das tatsächlich sein? Hatte Hermine die Möglichkeit einen solch mächtigen Zauber, wie den einer Veela abzuwehren und sogar zurückzuwerfen?

Albus räusperte sich nach ein paar weitern Sekunden des Nachdenkens und brachte damit die beiden Streitenden zur Ruhe. „Würdet ihr mir bitte einmal erzählen, was hier eigentlich in den letzten Tagen los war? Es scheint Einiges zu geben, dass ich nicht mitbekommen habe. Wenn wir herausbekommen wollen, was mit Mister Malfoy los ist, wäre es jedoch ratsam für mich, alle Fakten zu kennen."

Severus atmete heftig ein, ließ den Atem dann in stockenden Attacken wieder entweichen und begann zu erzählen, was er wusste. Er ließ nichts aus, nur die Tatsache, dass er sich über seine Gefühle zu Hermine nun klarer als jemals zuvor war, hielt er in diesem Rahmen nicht für erwähnenswert. Nachdem anschließend Hermine ihre Version der Ereignisse von sich gegeben hatte, herrschte einige Zeit lang Schweigen, das nur vom Knarren des Schaukelstuhls gestört wurde, in dem Albus gedankenverloren hin und her wippte.

Stunden schienen zu vergehen, bevor der Albus sich endlich äußerte. Er hielt den Schaukelstuhl an und legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander. Eine typische Geste, die er schon zu Lebzeiten immer dann gemacht hatte, wenn in ihm ein Plan heranreifte. „Severus, bring Mister Malfoy hierher. Hermine, wir werden uns in der Zwischenzeit unterhalten."

Der Zaubertränkemeister zuckte zusammen. „Was soll das bringen, Albus? Ich habe ihn aus Hogwarts weggebracht, damit der Zauber nicht zu stark auf ihn wirkt. Warum um alles in der Welt soll ich ihn wieder herholen. Und noch viel wichtiger: Willst Du wirklich, dass ich ihn HIERHER bringe? In diesen Raum? Wo er Dich sieht?"

Auch Hermine wollte protestieren, blieb aber lieber still und wartete auf Albus Antwort, die auch prompt kam.

„Ja, Severus, ich will ihn hier in diesem Raum sehen. Anders wird es nicht gehen. Ich muss mir selbst ein Bild machen und schließlich vertraust Du ihm doch soweit, dass er in mancher Beziehung mehr weiß, als unsere arme Hermine hier. Bring ihn her. Gleich! Ach und Severus – mach ihm klar, dass er ganz ruhig bleiben soll." In seiner Stimme lag so viel Bestimmtheit, dass Severus nur eine Augenbraue hochzog und der Szene den Rücken kehrte.

Nun gut, er würde Lucius wieder herholen und konnte nur hoffen, dass er alte Mann wusste, was er da tat.

TBC

Na unser Albus scheint ja einen Plan zu haben. Im nächsten Kapitel werden wir sehen, ob er funktioniert. Das nächste Kapitel kommt allerdings erst am Donnerstag in einer Woche, denn zu Ostern bin ich nicht zu Hause. In diesem Sinne wünsche ich euch ein frohes Osterfest und einen fleißigen Osterhasen. LG, iome


	34. Zurück zu Normal

Hallo Ihr Lieben,

dieses Kapitel hätte selbstverständlich schon am Donnerstag online gehen sollen. FF net hat das aber erfolgreich verhindert, weil man nicht hochladen konnte. Nun scheint alles wieder zu gehen. Hoffen wir gemeinsam, dass es so bleibt. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**34. Zurück zu Normal**

Severus hatte kaum den Raum verlassen, als Albus Hermine, die ihm nachstarrte, zu sich rief.

Erschrocken, bei ihrer Beobachtung des Zaubertränkelehrers erwischt worden zu sein, drehte sich Hermine blitzartig zu ihm um. „Über was wollen Sie mit mir reden, Professor? Was ist hier eigentlich los?"

Der ehemalige Direktor neigte leicht den Kopf. „Das werden wir hoffentlich bald herausfinden. Hermine, ich bin nicht allwissend und meiner Meinung nach hat es wirklich noch keinen Fall, wie diesen gegeben, aber ich vermute das Gleiche wie Severus. Ich nehme an, Du hast Lucius Malfoy mit seinem eigenen Zauber belegt."

Ohne Einspruch von Hermines Seite zuzulassen, fuhr er fort. „Weißt Du, wenn das so ist, dann bist Du in der Lage, seinen Zauber nicht nur zu reflektieren, sondern Du müsstest ihn auch verstärkt haben, nach dem zu urteilen, was ich gehört habe."

„Nein! Ich bin das nicht! Das muss an etwas anderem liegen."

Albus seufzte. „Hermine, warum wehrst Du Dich dagegen? Wenn es an Dir liegt, dann hast Du einzigartige Kräfte. Vielleicht so einzigartig, dass sie Dir noch nützlich werden können. Lass uns sehen, was passiert, wenn Severus und Lucius hier sind. Vielleicht täusche ich mich, doch wenn nicht, dann bedeutet das für Dich nichts Schlimmes."

Hermine gab einen Teil ihrer Gegenwehr auf und frage zumindest, was sie tun sollte, wenn Malfoy und sie wieder aufeinander träfen.

Diese Frage war nicht so schnell beantwortet, wie Hermine sich das gewünscht hätte. Sie erhielt klare Anweisungen, was sie in welchem Fall tun sollte, doch sie würden nicht so leicht zu befolgen sein. Dazu konnte sie ihre Emotionen zu schlecht steuern. Albus redete deshalb beinahe ohne Unterlass bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem die beiden hoch gewachsenen Männer gemeinsam den Raum betraten.

Malfoy schluckte schwer, als er Hermine sah, benahm sich aber sonst recht normal. In seinem Inneren wütete ein Sturm, denn er wollte sie zu sich ziehen und küssen, ihr die Sachen vom schönen Leib reißen und sie auf der Stelle lieben. Doch er beherrschte sich, wie er es Severus versprochen hatte. Statt sich also Hermines Körper noch intensiver vorzustellen, ging er zum Portrait des ehemaligen Schulleiters hinüber, von dessen Existenz er erst seit einer halben Stunde wusste, und begrüßt Albus Dumbledore.

Sein Gruß war freundlich, doch auch deutlich distanziert. Er hatte mit dem allwissend scheinenden Mann nie viel am Hut gehabt. Es war weniger die Tatsache, dass er und Lucius seit dieser den Todessern beigetreten war, auf unterschiedlichen Seiten standen. Viel mehr hatte Lucius stets die Art und Weise verachtet, wie Dumbledore alle Schüler, stammten sie nun aus aristokratischen Kreisen oder aus der untersten Muggelschicht, gleich behandelte. In seinen Augen hatte war so etwas absolut unangebracht.

Verwundert über die Tatsache, dass sich seine Gedanken plötzlich nicht mehr um Hermine Granger drehten, blickte Lucius zu Severus, dann zu Hermine und schließlich zu Albus Dumbledore.

Letzterer deutete ein Lächeln an und nickte Hermine zu. „Und nun lass Deinen Gefühlen freien Lauf."

Fast augenblicklich blendeten sich aus Lucius Geist sämtliche anderen Gedanken aus und das Gefühl Hermine an sich reißen zu müssen, wurde übermächtig. Gerade wollte er zu ihr stürmen, als er durch das Rauschen seines Blutes hindurch hörte: „Das reicht Hermine! Konzentrier Dich wieder auf Severus."

So plötzlich wie das Begehren begonnen hatte, verschwand es auch wieder und Lucius schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf, so als könne er damit loswerden, was von den Empfindungen für Hermine Granger noch übrig war. Als er sich beruhigt hatte, begriff er langsam, dass er Teil eines Experiments geworden war und fuhr Severus aufgebracht an: „Was soll das hier? Ich denke, ich werde das endlich wieder los. Stattdessen macht ihr mich zur Laborratte. Beendet es! Jetzt!"

Ehe Severus ihm antworten konnte, mischte sich das Bildnis des vorherigen Direktors ein. „Genau das versuchen wir, Mister Malfoy. Wenn Sie bis dahin bitte so freundlich sein wollen, sich zu setzen, sich zu beruhigen und möglichst an etwas Unverfängliches zu denken, dann wird es uns sicherlich möglich sein, das zu beenden. Es liegt ebenso sehr an Ihnen, wie an Miss Granger."

Malfoy brauste auf. „An mir? Wieso an mir? Ich habe nichts getan! Ich will, dass es aufhört! Ich bin verheiratet. Mit einer reinblütigen, wunderschönen Frau und ich denke nur noch an dieses Schlammblut! Verdammt noch mal, ich will das es endlich aufhört!" Er war laut geworden, brach bei den letzten Worten, die einfach nur verzweifelt geklungen hatte, aber beinahe in sich zusammen. Lucius setzte sich, lehnte den Kopf nach hinten und schloss die Augen. „Beenden Sie es – bitte!"

Albus nickte und winkte Hermine zu sich heran. „Du weißt noch, was ich Dir vorhin gesagt habe, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, natürlich, Professor. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob ich es kann."

„Versuche es einfach. Es kann nichts passieren. Wenn es nicht funktioniert, dann versuchen wir etwas anderes."

Mit zweifelndem Blick verfolgte Severus diese Unterhaltung und wartete ebenso gespannt, wie Lucius, was nun passieren würde, doch erst einmal geschah gar nichts.

Hermine betrachtete einfach nur Lucius Malfoy und stand eine Weile vor dem Mann, der noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen auf das wartete, was ihn von der Plage der Verliebtheit erlösen sollte.

Im Nachhinein hätte Lucius nicht mehr sagen können, zu welchem Zeitpunkt genau er sich wieder fühlte, als sei er wirklich Lucius Malfoy. Tatsächlich war ihm der Zeitpunkt auch egal. Wichtig war nur noch, dass er wieder zu dem Menschen wurde, der er vor der Rettung von Hermine Granger gewesen war.

Es fühlte sich an, als würde er die Decke eines zugefrorenen Sees durchbrechen und aus den Tiefen ungeliebter Emotionen auftauchen. Endlich atmete er wieder frei und kam sich nicht mehr vor, wie eine Marionette.

Nach außen hin zeigte er dabei kaum eine Reaktion. In diesem Rahmen, mit Menschen – und Bildern – um ihn herum, denen er nur teilweise traute, war es besser, eine Maske aufzusetzen. Einzig Lucius' Aufatmen war deutlich zu vernehmen.

Seine Hand krampfte sich um seinen Spazierstock, der seinen Zauberstab enthielt und ohne weitere Worte nickte er den Anwesenden zu und wollte den Raum verlassen.

Weit kam er nicht, denn Albus rief ihn zu sich zurück. „Mister Malfoy, bleiben Sie. Bevor Sie gehen, sollten wir uns dringend unterhalten."

Lucius fuhr herum. „Worüber? Darüber, dass mich dieses Gör verhext hat?"

„Ja, zum Beispiel auch darüber.", antwortete Albus Dumbledore ihm so ruhig und sachlich, dass Lucius, dessen Wut gerade aufbranden wollte, sich wieder ein wenig beruhigte. Er fuhr fort. „Wir sollten uns wohl auch darüber unterhalten, was Sie über Severus und über Miss Granger wissen, sowie über mich."

Lucius hatte die Nase voll von allem, was er in den letzten Tagen gesehen hatte. Er wollte nur noch aus diesem Raum heraus und aus diesem Albtraum, der ihn so lange gefangen gehalten hatte. Er wollte heim zu seiner Frau, die ihn mit einem kühlen Lächeln begrüßen würde und er freute sich darauf, ebenso sehr, wie darauf einen Brief an Draco zu schreiben und ihm den Umgang mit der Granger zu verbieten. Das hätte er von Anfang an tun sollen. Abstand war das einzig sichere Mittel, was er ihr entgegen bringen konnte und für seinen Sohn galt das Gleiche.

„Es gibt nichts zu reden, Professor. Ich habe hier nichts gesehen oder erlebt, was es wert wäre, vor anderen erwähnt zu werden. Ich empfehle mich." Er ließ den Blick noch einmal kurz von Severus zu Hermine schweifen, wandte sich dann aber schnell ab, so als habe er Angst, ihrem Zauber ein weiteres Mal zu erliegen.

Sein beinahe hektischer Aufbruch glich einer Flucht. An der Tür angekommen drehte er sich jedoch noch einmal zu Severus um. „Ich denke, es wäre mir lieber, wenn Du Deine Probleme in Zukunft ohne meine Hilfe oder die meines Sohnes lösen könntest." Mit diesem Satz auf den Lippen, rauschte er zur Tür hinaus und verließ wenige Minuten später das Schulgelände. Niemand hielt ihn davon ab.

Als Lucius Malfoy den Raum verlassen hatte, atmete nicht nur Hermine erst einmal durch, sondern auch Severus, der jedoch noch nicht vollständig verstand, was in den letzten Minuten vor sich gegangen war. Also ging er zu Hermine hinüber und fragte: „Was genau hast Du gemacht, dass es Lucius sich jetzt wieder normal benimmt?"

„Nur was Albus mir gesagt hat. Ich habe versucht, ihn mit absoluter Gleichgültigkeit zu betrachten. Es fiel mir bei ihm schwer, aber zumindest scheint es geholfen zu haben. Ich war mir gar nicht sicher, ob das eine Wirkung auf ihn haben würde."

Severus nickte und schielte dann kurz zu Albus Portrait hinüber. Der hatte sich aber bereits dezent zurückgezogen und saß nun mit geschlossenen Augen in seinem Schaukelstuhl. Mit der Sicherheit, dass er nicht beobachtet wurde, näherte Severus sich Hermine noch ein wenig, so dass sie kaum eine Handbreit auseinander standen, griff unter ihr Kinn, reckte sich zu ihr hinunter und flüsterte gegen ihre Lippen: „Du hast mir ganz schön Angst eingejagt, als Du abgehauen bist. Mach das nie wieder." Dann küsste er sie kurz und mit aller Zurückhaltung, die er aufbringen konnte und trat einen Schritt zurück.

In Hermines Augen glitzerten verräterisch die ersten Anzeichen von Tränen. „Ich wollte Dir keine Angst machen. ... Wirklich nicht. Aber ich hab Angst vor Martens und ich ... ach Severus, ich weiß überhaupt nicht mehr, was ich hier noch soll, wenn ich meinen Abschluss nicht machen kann."

„Was Du hier sollst?", brauste Severus auf. „Vielleicht sollst Du Dich einfach von mir beschützen lassen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger! Verdammt, Du kannst doch nicht einfach weglaufen! Was wäre gewesen, wenn Dich jemand Fremdes aufgegriffen hätte? Dir hätte sonst was passieren können! Verdammt Hermine, versprich mir, dass Du das nicht noch mal versuchst!"

Betrübt schüttelte sie den Kopf. Nach dem Kuss war sie einen Moment euphorischer gewesen, als sie selbst verstand, doch nun hatte Severus sie für ihr dummes Verhalten zurecht gewiesen und sie verstand ihn. Nachdem sie mehrfach schwer geschluckt hatte, sagte sie: „Ich verspreche es. Wirklich, ich verspreche, dass ich nicht mehr weglaufe, aber Severus: Bitte lass mich meinen Abschluss machen!"

Er nickte. „Wir werden sehen, was wir machen können. Das letzte Wort dazu ist noch nicht gesprochen. Und nun haben wir für heute genug Aufregung gehabt. Guten Nacht Albus!" Er fasst Hermine am Arm und zog sie mit sich.

TBC

Ich weiß, ich weiß, da ist noch längst nicht alles geklärt, was Hermines merkwürdige Fähigkeit betrifft, die Veela-Kräfte zu reflektieren, aber die Story geht ja noch viel weiter und ich werde das bestimmt wieder aufgreifen. Für Lucius war das allerdings erstmal das letzte Kapitel, in dem er eine Hauptrolle spielen durfte. In nächster Zeit geht es mehr um Severus und Hermine. Ich hoffe, das freut euch.


	35. Vorfreude, schönste Freude

Hallo ihr Lieben,

bitte wundert euch nicht, wenn ihr derzeit keine Reviewantworten erhaltet. Ich habe alle verschickt, aber FF net leitet sie momentan nicht weiter.

****

****

**35. Vorfreude, schönste Freude **

****

Am Morgen des Freitags wachte Severus kurz nach vier Uhr auf. Draußen begann es gerade zu dämmern. Viel zu früh war er wach geworden und so wollte er eigentlich sofort weiterschlafen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Die letzten Nächte waren allesamt unruhig und von großen Sorgen begleitet gewesen. Erst heute Nacht hatte er endlich wieder einmal sein Bett aufgesucht und war sofort und ohne Albträume eingeschlafen. Das lag nicht unwesentlich daran, dass Hermine sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte: Wie unglaublich ihm das doch in den letzten drei Nächten gefehlt hatte.

Severus richtete sich ein wenig auf und sah sich Hermine genauer an. Sie lag jetzt am anderen Ende des Bettes und hatte sich bis zur Nasenspitze in ihre Decke gewickelt. Ihr schien kalt zu sein, was ihn nicht verwunderte. Obwohl der Juni direkt vor der Tür stand und tagsüber die Temperaturen sommerlich waren, kroch nachts noch empfindlich die Kälte in die alten Gemäuer der Schule.

Severus tastete auf dem Nachtisch nach seinem Zauberstab und als er ihn gefunden hatte, entzündete er mit geflüsterten Worten ein kleines Feuer. Minuten später breitete sich eine angenehme Wärme im Zimmer aus. Severus lehnte sich zurück in die Kissen und schlief noch einmal ein.

Erst eineinhalb Stunden später erwachte auch Hermine und wunderte sich über das leise knackende Feuer im Kamin. Severus musste irgendwann heute Nacht wach gewesen sein und es entzündet haben.

Severus! Hermine seufzte in Gedanken, als sie an ihn dachte. Er lag nicht neben ihr, als sie sich umdrehte, er musste wohl gerade im Bad sein. Das gab ihr Gelegenheit ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Die letzten Tage waren verrückt gewesen, getränkt von Sorge um ihre Zukunft, Hass, sowohl auf Voldemort, als auch auf Andrew Martens, Wut auf ihre Freunde und den Orden, weil ihr niemand half und nicht zuletzt von ziemlich verwirrenden Gefühlen gegenüber Lucius Malfoy und wie sie sich jetzt eingestand, auch Severus Snape.

Die Gefühle für Malfoy hatten sich schnell wieder geordnet und heute war sie sich wieder sicher, dass er zwar ein gut aussehender, zweifelsohne aber nicht vertrauenswürdiger Mann war. Was Severus betraf hatte sie da schon mehr Probleme.

In den letzten Tagen hatte sie in seinen Augen die vielen Sorgen sehen können, die er sich um sie machte und hatte gespürt, wie nah es ihm ging, dass sie weggelaufen war. Er hatte sie beschützt, beruhigt und gestern sogar geküsst. Nicht stürmisch und wütend, wie an ihrem ersten Tag bei ihm, sondern zärtlich, besorgt, liebevoll.

Sie selbst hatte in diesem Augenblick nicht gewusst, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte. Es war erschreckend schön gewesen, so von ihm geküsst zu werden und es war ihr unheimlich, wie gern sie im Nachhinein diese Zärtlichkeit erwidert hätte. In Albus' Bibliothek war dann nicht mehr die Gelegenheit dazu gewesen und vielleicht war es auch besser so. Wenn sie herausfand, ob sie in Severus Snape verliebt war, wollte sie dabei nicht unbedingt von Albus Dumbledore belauscht werden.

Im Bett hatte sie sich dann später an Severus gekuschelt und hatte gehofft, er würde sie noch einmal küssen, doch er war unglaublich schnell eingeschlafen und auch sie selbst war sehr müde. Der Tag war lang und anstrengend gewesen. Kurz bevor sie einschlief dachte sie, dass es wohl bessere Situationen gab, um über die Gefühle zueinander zu sprechen.

Eine fiel ihr sogar auf der Stelle ein und sie musste kichern, als sie sich vorstellte, wie sie jetzt einfach ins Badezimmer tappte und sich zu Severus unter die Dusche gesellte. Das war eine nette Fantasie und sie weiterzuführen, würde wohl das Blut in ihren Ohren – und an anderen Stellen - rauschen lassen, deshalb versuchte sie sie loszuwerden, was ihr jedoch nicht gelang, bevor Severus aus dem Badezimmer trat.

Männlich und unglaublich sexy sah er aus, als er mit nacktem Oberkörper zu dem Stuhl lief, auf dem sein blütenweißes und von Hauselfen gebügeltes Hemd lag. Als er danach griff, hörte er das halberstickte Kichern aus dem Bett und drehte sich zu Hermine um. „Was ist so komisch?"

Hermine war inzwischen rot angelaufen, aus einer Mischung von Scham und dem Unterdrücken des Kicherns heraus, und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Atmen konnte kaum noch, denn dann wäre der Lachkrampf, der ihren Körper schon jetzt zum Beben brachte, ganz aus ihr heraus gebrochen.

Severus war an diesem Morgen gut aufgelegt und ging die wenigen Schritte bis zu ihrer Seite des Bettes und hockte sich davor. „Ich hätte ja wirklich gern eine Antwort, auf meine Frage, aber wie es aussieht, muss ich erstmal dafür sorgen, dass Du wieder zu Atem kommst, bevor Du kollabierst. Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung wird sicher helfen" Mit diesen Worten zog er sie zu sich heran und küsste sie.

In dem Augenblick als Hermine verstand, dass er sie küssen würde, war ihr erster Gedanke, dass sie es nicht glauben konnte. Einen zweiten gab es nicht, denn alle Energie wandte sich sogleich Severus zu und der Möglichkeit, ihn so lange wie möglich festzuhalten.

Darüber brauchte sich Hermine jedoch keine Sorgen zu machen. Nachdem Severus beschlossen hatte, sie einfach zu küssen und zu sehen, was dann passieren würde, hatte er nicht den geringsten Wunsch, sie wieder gehen zu lassen. Der Kuss war lang, stürmisch und unglaublich intensiv. Es war, als würden all die versteckten und unterdrückten Gefühle mit einem Mal hinaus wollen und beide, sowohl Severus, als auch Hermine, wollten nie wieder damit aufhören. Erst als ihnen der Atem ausging, ließen sie für einen Augenblick von einander ab, nur um sich gleich darauf wieder in einem zweiten, unglaublichen Kuss zu verlieren.

Irgendwann schob Severus Hermine einfach ein Stückchen weiter ins Bett und legte sich zu ihr, ohne auch nur einen Moment seine Lippen von ihren zu lösen. Er war erregt und fühlte sich so glücklich, wie seit Jahren nicht mehr. Hermine ging es ähnlich, wenn sie auch nicht ganz genau verstand, wie es eigentlich dazu gekommen war, dass sie auf einmal knutschend im Bett lagen. Doch das war auch unglaublich unwichtig und verschwamm, wie all die anderen Dinge außerhalb dieses Bettes, in ihren Gedanken.

Scheinbar für Stunden schien es nur noch Severus und sie zu geben. Ihn, sie und ihre unglaubliche Erregung, die ihre Scham pochen ließ und ihre Finger dazu brachte, auf Wanderschaft über seine Brust zu gehen, dann ihre Hände dazu, sich in seinen nassen Haaren zu vergraben und die ihren restlichen Körper in Flammen setzte.

Auf dem Nachttisch rechts neben Hermine zirpte leise ein Wecker. Beim ersten, zweiten und dritten Mal erstarb das Geräusch ungehört, beim vierten und fünften Mal – in einem Moment des Luftholens – wurde das Geräusch vernommen, aber ignoriert. Erst später, sehr viel später, griff Severus danach und warf den Wecker gegen eine Wand, konnte sich aber nicht davor schützen, zuvor gesehen zu haben, dass er in wenigen Minuten unterrichten müsste.

Schwer atmend und ziemlich wütend auf seinen Beruf, ließ er sich nach hinten fallen und blickte zu Hermine. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet, ihre Lippen von den Küssen geschwollen und ihr Atem ging schwer. Ein paar Sekunden lang lagen sie einfach nur nebeneinander und sahen sich in die Augen.

Hermine war die erste, die wieder fähig war zu sprechen. „Musst Du gehen?"

Er nickte. „Ich habe gleich die fünfte Klasse zu unterrichten und in einer Stunde beginnen die Vorstellungsgespräche für die Stelle des Heilers. Ja, ich muss leider gehen." Als er sich aufgesetzt hatte, beugte er sich noch einmal schnell zu ihr und sagte mit leiser und verführerischer Stimme: „Wir werden das fortsetzen! Heute Abend." Dann küsste er sie noch einmal und stand auf, ohne sich umzudrehen. Hätte er sie noch einmal angeschaut, hätte er es nicht fertig gebracht an diesem Tag seinen Pflichten nachzugehen.

Und das waren viele. Sobald er sich halbwegs vorzeigbar fand – gegen die von den Küssen geröteten Lippen konnte er wenig unternehmen – begab er sich in den Unterrichtsraum für Zaubertränke. Eine Stunde später saß er dann in seinem Büro und hörte sich acht verschiedene Bewerber für die Stelle des Heilers an. Zwei, vielleicht drei davon kamen in Frage. Doch auch der Rest von ihnen leierte den jeweiligen Lebenslauf vor Snape herunter und erwartete ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit, die Severus nicht einmal den besten Bewerbern heute einräumen konnten. Seine Gedanken kreisten ununterbrochen um Hermine und den Morgen mit ihr. Wäre er zwanzig Jahre jünger, hätte er behauptet, in seinem Bauch würden Schmetterlinge herumschwirren. Doch selbst in seinem Alter schien er nicht vor solchen Gefühlsregungen sicher zu sein.

Dank dieser war denn auch nicht in der Lage, sofort eine Entscheidung bezüglich der Einstellung zu treffen und beorderte die drei aussichtsreichsten Kandidaten für einen weiteren Termin in der nächsten Woche zu sich.

Als alle gegangen waren, lehnte er sich entspannt in seinem von Albus übernommenen Sessel zurück und dachte an Hermine. Der Morgen war wundervoll gewesen. Und der Abend würde es auch werden.

Bevor er geistig die Planung jedoch bis zu einem Punkt weitert rieb, der es ihm unmöglich gemacht hätte noch länger zu arbeiten, ging er hinüber in die Bibliothek zu Albus und unterhielt sich noch ein wenig mit ihm. Zum einen interessierte es ihn natürlich brennend, was Albus zu Hermines einzigartiger Gabe, Veela-Kräfte zu reflektieren, sagte und zum anderen bat er ihn, mit den anderen Schulleitern zu sprechen, die sich seit Snape Direktor war, ja aus den Bildern in seinem Büro zurückgezogen hatten. Beim Nachdenken über Hermine war ihm wieder eingefallen, dass er einen Auftrag für einen oder sogar mehrere der Ex-Direktoren hatte, der Martens das Leben etwas erschweren sollte. Albus sagte sofort zu und bekräftigte seine Empörung über die Verhaltensweise des Lehrers, verstand aber auch, dass Severus ihn nicht einfach gefahrlos entlassen konnte. Den Plan ihn von ihren Vorgängern überwachen zu lassen fand Albus schlichtweg genial.

Das Gespräch mit ihm dauerte einige Stunden länger als gedacht, denn Severus und Albus gerieten vom Hundertsten ins Tausendste und landeten am Ende sogar bei der Diskussion darüber, wie sie es Hermine doch noch ermöglichen wollten, die Schule in diesem Jahr zu beenden.

Gutgelaunt verabschiedete Severus sich schließlich und trat hinaus in sein Büro, dass er mit einem schnellen Wink seines Zauberstabes aufräumte. Auf dem Weg hinab zum Kerker gewann das Bild von Hermine vor seinem inneren Auge mit jeder Treppe an Schärfe und unten angekommen wollte er nur noch eines: Sie spüren und halten und nicht so schnell wieder loslassen. Sie hatten ein ganzes Wochenende. Und sie würden es nutzen.

TBC 


	36. Fehlplanung

**36. Fehlplanung **

Severus war gerade im Begriff die Tür zu seinen Gemächern zu öffnen, als etwas sehr Unangenehmes geschah: Sein Mal begann zu brennen. Erst schwach, dann mitwahnsinniger Intensität.

Severus fluchte laut, riss die Tür auf und eilte vorbei an einer ihn ungläubig anschauenden Hermine, hin zu seinem Kleiderschrank, um die Maske und den Umhang der Todesser an sich zu nehmen. Nur für einen winzigen Augenblick blieb er stehen und zog sich beides über. Der Blick, den er dabei Hermine zuwarf, war entschuldigend. Dann war er auch schon wieder aus der Tür.

Eilig stürmte er zum Portal, von dort zum Apparierpunkt und nach insgesamt weniger als fünf Minuten stand er, eingereiht zwischen scheinbar Gleichgesinnten, auf einer ihm unbekannten Lichtung.

Die Zeit reichte gerade noch, um seinen Geist zu entleeren, bevor Voldemort in ihrer Mitte erschien und Respekt in Form eines Kniefalls von jedem verlangte.

Severus tat, was von ihm erwartet wurde und hoffte inständig an diesem Tag ohne einen Fluch davon zu kommen. Er hatte auch so schon genug Sorgen und legte absolut keinen Wert auf jedwede Art der Aufmerksamkeit durch den Dunklen Lord.

Die blieb ihm jedoch nicht erspart, denn nachdem Voldemort ihnen erlaubt hatte, sich wieder aufzurichten, sprach er ein paar Strafen aus, für jene, die ihre Aufträge nicht zu seiner Zufriedenheit erfüllt hatten, lobte dann den einen oder anderen und verabschiedete schließlich den größten Teil von ihnen. Severus jedoch musste noch bleiben, ebenso wie Lucius, McNair und einige andere.

Mit hinter dem Rücken gefalteten Händen stand er da und wartete, bis er an der Reihe war. Er war einer der letzten, denen sich der Dunkle Lord zuwandte. Zuvor hatte er unter anderem mit Lucius geredet und Severus war dabei, im Bewusstsein, dass dieser so viel wusste, was für ihn und Hermine Tod und Verderben bedeuten konnte, beinahe das Herz stehen geblieben.

Doch das Gespräch zwischen Lucius und Voldemort schien sich um andere Dinge zu drehen, als um die Frau, die Severus liebte und so versuchte er schnell jeden Gedanken an Hermine zu verdrängen. Hier konnte er all die Gefühle, die sie in ihm auslöste, absolut nicht gebrauchen.

Gerade als er sich halbwegs im Griff hatte, winkte Voldemort ihn mit einer lässigen Geste zu sich und Lucius verabschiedete sich mit mehreren tiefen Verbeugungen von seinem Herrn.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen und dem Versuch, sein sonstiges Leben für das kommende Gespräch komplett auszublenden, verneigte er sich ebenfalls vor Voldemort und fragte: „Mein Lord, Ihr wünscht mich zu sprechen?"

Voldemort deutete ein Nicken an. „Berichte mir von den Vorgängen in Hogwarts, Snape."

Darauf war Severus vorbereitet. Er sprach in kurzen und aussagekräftigen Sätzen, wie sie der Lord bevorzugte, von den Fortschritten, der Reinblüter, welche diese nun um so viel schneller machten, seit die Schlammblüter und deren Sympathisanten von der Schule vertrieben waren. Er sprach auch von dem entlassenen Heiler und der Suche nach einem Ersatz, und selbst die fragwürdigen Unterrichtsmethoden von Martens ließ er nicht aus, selbstverständlich aber die Information, dass es Hermine gewesen war, die verletzt wurde.

Als er seinen Bericht beendet hatte, zeigte sich in Voldemorts längst nicht mehr menschlichen Zügen, keine Regung. Er schien über die Dinge, die er von Snape gehört hatte, nachzudenken. Erst nach langen Minuten, in denen Snape seinen Geist so gut es ging verschlossen hielt, erklang endlich wieder Voldemorts Stimme: „Die Fortschritte der Schüler sind erfreulich, aber ich will mehr. Lass sie in den dunklen Künsten unterrichten. Zeige ihnen die verbotenen Flüche und Tränke. Schule sie in der Geschichte ihrer reinblütigen Ahnen. Nur so werden wir langfristig über das nichtwürdige Volk der Schlamm- und Halbblüter herrschen können."

Snape nickte. „Ja, Mein Lord."

Doch Voldemort sprach weiter. „Der Heiler, den Du entlassen hast, war tatsächlich nicht tragbar und es ist gut, dass nun bald wieder ein fähiger Mensch über die Gesundheit der nächsten Generation wachen wird. Was jedoch Martens angeht, so sehe ich die Dinge ein wenig anders, als Du. Er mag Risiken eingehen und es mag sogar Verletzte geben, aber die je größer die Gefahren für die Schüler sind, umso fleißiger werden sie lernen. Lasse ihn die Dunklen Künste unterrichten und gewähre ihm freie Hand, solang dabei niemand in Lebensgefahr kommt."

Severus hatte schon früher geahnt, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, von Martens zu sprechen. Nun wusste er es mit Bestimmtheit. Mit dieser Anweisung Voldemorts erhielt der Sadist freie Bahn, um zu quälen und sich daran zu ergötzen. Hermine, so schwor er sich, würde jedoch nicht noch einmal in seine Fänge geraten.

Vielleicht las der Lord gerade diesen Gedanken, vielleicht erinnerte er sich auch aus einem anderen Grund gerade an das Geschenk für seinen Diener, denn er fragte: „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, gibt es an der Schule noch ein Schlammblut. Ich überließ sie Dir, als Du zum Direktor wurdest. Mich interessiert, was Du mit ihr gemacht hast."

Severus setzte ein anzügliches Grinsen auf. „Alles, was man als Mann mit einer Assistentin eben so macht, Mein Lord."

Diese Antwort schien Voldemort zu gefallen, denn auch in seine Züge schlich sich so etwas, wie ein bösartiges Lächeln. Ganz zufrieden war er jedoch noch nicht. „Nun, es ist erfreulich, dass Dein Schlammblut auf diesem Gebiet scheinbar Talent hat, doch wie ich hörte, lässt Du sie die Schule beenden. Sag mir, was das soll."

Zu seinem und Hermines Glück war Severus seit langem auf diese Frage vorbereitet. „Gern, Mein Lord. Obwohl es nicht der Hauptgrund dafür war, dass ich darum bat, sie behalten zu dürfen, so ist sie doch eine recht passable Hilfe im Labor. Nicht überragend und lang nicht so gut, wie die reinblütigen Schüler, was auch ihre Noten beweisen, doch sie macht unter Anleitung die monotonen und widerlichen Arbeiten in meinem Labor. Ich dachte mir, es könne nicht schaden, wenn sie so viel lernt, wie die anderen. Da sie jedoch nun eine Verletzung hat, wird sie dem Unterricht fern bleiben und in meinen Räumen lernen und arbeiten, solang ich meinen Pflichten als Direktor nachgehe."

„Dann hast Du also nicht vor, sie ihren Abschluss machen zu lassen."

„Nicht, wenn Ihr es nicht wünscht, Mein Lord."

„Ich wünsche es nicht. Nur Reinblüter werden zu den Prüfungen zugelassen. Fähige Reinblüter. Hast Du verstanden, Snape?"

„Ja, Mein Lord!"

„Dann entferne Dich jetzt. Beim nächsten Treffen erwarte ich einen umfassenderen Bericht und die Namen der besten Schüler von Dir. Ich werde Sie in meine Reihen aufnehmen, wenn sie alt genug sind."

Snape verbeugte sich tief und voller offensichtlichen Demut und apparierte umgehend. Erst vor den Toren der Schule gewährte er sich einen kleinen Augenblick, um darüber glücklich zu sein, wie glimpflich dieses Treffen für ihn und auch für Hermine ausgegangen war.

Sein Herz pochte wild und unregelmäßig, als er an andere Möglichkeiten dachte, wie diese Zusammenkunft hätte enden können. Dankbar für Lucius Verschwiegenheit und seine eigenen Fähigkeiten, Gefühle weitestgehend zu unterdrücken, begab er sich in die Schule und hinab zu seinem Zuhause.

Hermine wartete bereits auf ihn. Sie hatte in den zwei Stunden, die er fort gewesen war, gehofft und gebetet, dass er heil zurückkäme. Ihre Versuche, sich mit Büchern, Musik oder dem Streicheln von Krummbein abzulenken, waren kläglich gescheitert und gerade in der letzte halbe Stunde hatte sie ein so ungutes Gefühl gehabt, dass sie permanent aus dem schmalen Fenster des Wohnzimmers gesehen hatte, wohl wissend, dass ihre Sicht im Dunklem und aus der Höhe von nur wenigen Zentimetern über der Erde, es ihr nicht ermöglichen würden, ihn kommen zu sehen.

Ihre Sinne waren durch das Hinausstarren jedoch so geschärft, dass sie seine Schritte schon hörte, als er den Gang zum Kerker betrat. Ängstlich, wegen seines möglichen Zustandes, stand sie hinter der Tür, als er diese öffnete. Erleichterung durchflutete sie, als sie sah, dass es ihm gut ging. Ohne Worte schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und drückte sich einfach nur fest an ihn. Selbst dass er seinen Todesserumhang dabei noch anhatte, störte sie nicht.

An diesem Abend, dem Severus so voller Vorfreude entgegen gesehen hatte, war dies das einzig Gute und so erwiderte er die Geste und zog Hermine mit sich auf die Couch. Lange lagen sie nebeneinander, bevor er sprach. Seine Worte sollten wohl zynisch sein, doch letztlich hörte Hermine nur Enttäuschung aus ihnen. „Diesen Abend hatte ich anders verplant."

„Ich auch Severus, ich auch. Sag mir, was passiert ist."

„Ein andermal, Hermine. Nicht heute Abend. Ich bin müde." Damit erhob er sich und zog sie mit sich ins Schlafzimmer.

Voll bekleidet lagen sie wenige Minuten später nebeneinander und schliefen ein.

TBC

So hatten die beiden sich das sicherlich nicht vorgestellt, aber manchen Verspflichtungen muss man eben nachkommen. Ob ich den zweien beim nächsten Mal vielleicht eine Chance geben, sich näher zu kommen?


	37. Liebeserklärung mit Hindernissen

Hallo ihr Lieben,

leider funktionieren die Alerts immer noch nicht wieder und so habe ich die Reviewantworten zwar geschrieben, aber sie werden euch erst später erreichen. Wundert euch also nicht, wenn keine Reaktion kommt.

****

**37. Liebeserklärung mit Hindernissen **

Der nächste Morgen kam und mit ihm für Severus die bittere Erkenntnis, dass er Hermine davon würde berichten müssen, dass sie ihrem Abschluss nicht würde machen können. Alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen, denn vermutlich wäre sie dann ziemlich von ihm enttäuscht und wahrscheinlich würde es keine Fortsetzung des vergangen Morgens geben.

Severus schalt sich selbst für so viel Egoismus und schwor sich, ihr die Information nicht vorzuenthalten, ebenso wenig, wie alle anderen, die er gestern erhalten hatte. Sie ging es genau so viel an, wie ihn. Vorerst bekam er jedoch keine Gelegenheit dazu mit Hermine zu reden, denn als sie erwachte, hatte sie anderes im Sinn, als ihn nach den Geschehnissen beim Todessertreffen zu fragen.

Stattdessen richtete sie sich ein wenig auf, sah nach, ob er schon wach war und schob sich dann auf seine Seite des Bettes, wo sie seinen Arm anhob, ihren Kopf auf seine Brust legte und dann den Arm auf ihrer Taille platzierte. „Am frühen Morgen schon so grüblerisch, hm?"

Severus hatte sie gewähren lassen, als sie zu ihm gekrochen war. Seine Gedanken weilten immer noch beim vergangen Abend, jedoch konnte er sich einfach nicht überwinden, ihr jetzt und sofort von den schlechten Nachrichten zu berichten. Also setzte er ein freundlicheres Gesicht auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nichts. Ich erzähle es Dir später."

„Okay.", sagte Hermine, bevor sie eine Hand zwischen ihr Kinn und seine Brust schob und ihn dann ansah. „Was meinst Du, könnten wir mit diesem angebrochenen Tag anfangen?"

Daraufhin konnte er sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Hm, lass mich nachdenken. Ich könnte einige Tränke für die Krankenstation brauen, die Kessel im Klassenraum putzen, dem Quidditchtraining zusehen oder aber, ich könnte versuchen, die schöne Frau zu verführen, die es sich neben mir bequem gemacht hat."

Hermine ließ ein helles Lachen hören, bevor sie meinte: „Also ich weiß nicht, aber ich wäre für die letzte Idee. Scheint auch am Erfolg versprechendsten zu sein."

Als wäre das Severus Stichwort gewesen, rollte er sich mit Hermine herum und begann sie zärtlich, aber durchaus fordernd zu küssen. Hermine ließ sich nicht lange bitten und erwiderte die Küsse und auch die Streicheleinheiten, die er ungestüm ihrem Körper zukommen ließ.

Sie küsste seinen Nacken, entblätterte seinen straffen Oberkörper, um ihn mit Küssen übersäen zu können, ließ ihre Hände über seine Arme gleiten und nahm ähnliche Zärtlichkeiten von ihm entgegen. Nach und nach entkleideten sie sich gegenseitig und beide wussten, was in wenigen Minuten geschehen würde. Severus glaubte, ihr sagen zu müssen, er würde vorsichtig sein, sie solle keine Angst haben, doch Hermine schüttelte nur verwundert den Kopf und erklärte ihm, dass sie seit längerer Zeit schon keine Jungfrau mehr war.

Damit hatte Severus nicht gerechnet und hielt einen Moment in seinem Tun inne.

„Wer?", war das einzige Wort, was er hervorbrachte.

„Viktor Krum."

„Aber da warst Du doch erst vierzehn, vielleicht fünfzehn!" Sein Tonfall schwankte zwischen Erstaunen und Entsetzen.

„Vierzehn, wenn Du es so genau wissen willst und damals noch ziemlich naiv. Bei Dean war das dann nicht mehr so."

Severus Augenbrauen verengten sich zu einem einzigen schwarzen Strich. „Sind da noch mehr, von denen ich wissen sollte? Mit wie vielen hast Du schon geschlafen? Fünf, sechs oder noch mehr?"

Hermines Stimmung schwand augenblicklich dahin. Sie bedeckte ihre bis dahin entblößte Brust und antwortete. „Nein, da sind nicht noch mehr und ehrlich gesagt, denke ich auch nicht, dass es Dich überhaupt noch etwas angeht. Scheinbar wolltest Du eine Jungfrau. Sorry, damit kann ich nicht dienen." Wütend über die Tatsache, dass sich Severus daran störte, das sie schon Erfahrung hatte, wickelte sie sich in die Bettdecke und verließ das Bett Richtung Badezimmer.

Laut fiel die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss und Severus ließ stöhnend den Kopf ins Kissen sinken in Anbetracht der Tatsache, wie sehr er es versaut hatte.

An diesem Tag bekam er keine Gelegenheit mehr sich bei Hermine zu entschuldigen. Nach einer halben Stunde war sie – dank Zauberstab wieder vollständig angekleidet - aus dem Bad kommend an ihm vorbei gestürmt und hatte sich dann im Labor verschanzt. Severus hatte einige Male an der Tür gerüttelt, doch sie war verschlossen und ihm stand nicht der Sinn danach, sie aufzuhexen und sich noch mehr mit Hermine anzulegen.

Also ging er in sein Büro und grübelte darüber nach, was er tun konnte, um seinen Fauxpas auszubügeln. Viel fiel ihm dazu nicht ein und so vertiefte er sich bald schon lieber in ein Buch über die Arbeit vorangegangener Generationen von Zaubertränkemeistern. Erst gegen Abend, um keinen Deut schlauer, wie er sich Hermine gegenüber benehmen sollte, betrat er wieder seine Räume.

Hermine war noch immer im Labor und er hörte sie noch lange dort rumoren. Zwischenzeitlich klopfte er ein paar Mal an, bat sie herauszukommen, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort. Je später es wurde, desto mehr fehlte ihm die Kraft sich heute noch mit ihr auseinander zu setzen und so ging er schließlich schlafen, in der Hoffnung am nächsten Morgen neben Hermine aufzuwachen und sich bei ihr entschuldigen zu können. Mit welchen Worten auch immer. Ihm würde schon etwas einfallen.

Seine Hoffnung war jedoch völlig vergebens. Hermine dachte nicht daran, zu ihm ins Bett zu kriechen. Statt sich seine – ihrer Meinung nach völlig absurden - Entschuldigungen anzuhören, setzte sie sich in den Sessel nahe des Kamins, legte die Beine hoch und versuchte dort Schlaf zu finden, was jedoch einige Zeit in Anspruch nahm, da ihre Wut auf Severus noch lange nicht abgeklungen war. Zu sehr hatte es sie verletzt, von ihm behandelt zu werden, als sei sie eine Schlampe. Sie hatte gerade einmal mit zwei Männern geschlafen. Mit einem aus Naivität, mit dem anderen, weil sie es wollte. Was genau war daran verwerflich?

Das fragte sich am Morgen des Sonntags auch Severus, als er sah, dass er allein im Bett geschlafen hatte. Ihm war klar, dass er aus einem wundervoll beginnenden Tag gestern ein riesiges Dilemma gemacht hatte. Er war so dicht daran gewesen, ihr zu sagen, was er fühlte und er hätte gewettet, sie hätte seine Gefühle erwidert. Heute sah das vermutlich ganz anders aus. Er hatte Hermine vergrault und das sehr gründlich.

Resignierend und noch immer ohne eine Idee, was er tun sollte, um ihr verständlich zu machen, dass er es nicht so gemeint hatte, drehte er sich von einer Seite auf die andere, bis er es nicht länger im Bett aushielt.

Plötzlich war ihm egal, dass er keinen Plan hatte. Er sprang einfach auf und fand Hermine im Sessel schlafend vor. Erst wollte er sie wecken, doch dann hob er sie einfach hoch und trug sie in das gemeinsame Bett, legte sich neben sie und wartete darauf, dass sie erwachte.

Als Hermine die Augen aufschlug, brauchte sie einige Sekunden, bis ihr der vergangene Tag wieder einfiel. Dann wunderte sie sich, dass sie nicht mehr im Sessel saß.

Severus wartete, bis sie ganz bei sich war und beugte sich dann über sie. „Wirst Du heute zulassen, dass ich mich bei Dir entschuldige?"

Hermine schlug die Bettdecke zurück und sagte einfach nur „Nein.", wurde jedoch von Severus davon abgehalten, aufzustehen.

„Weglaufen ist keine Option, Hermine. Wir leben hier zusammen und früher oder später wirst Du Dir von mir anhören müssen, was ich für ein Idiot bin."

„Ach, muss ich das? Warum? Das weiß ich schließlich auch so.", spie sie ihm entgegen und versuchte immer noch aus dem Bett zu entkommen.

„Hermine!", herrschte er sie an. „Hör mir jetzt zu, verdammt! Wenn Du danach immer noch nicht mit mir sprechen willst, dann akzeptiere ich das."

Eine Sekunde überlegte sie noch, ob sie etwas zu verlieren hätte, dann beendete sie ihre Versuche, sich aus seinem unnachgiebigen Griff zu befreien. „Du hast eine Minute."

Severus lockerte seinen Griff. „Die brauche ich nicht, um Dir zu sagen, dass ich mich daneben benommen habe. Aber vielleicht um Dir zu sagen, warum. Ja, ich gebe zu, ich habe nicht erwartet, dass Du schon mit anderen Männern geschlafen hast, aber in Wirklichkeit ist das doch auch unwichtig. Es ging mir nie darum, ob Du noch Jungfrau bist. Ich war - …. bin … - nur eifersüchtig auf die Männer, mit denen Du zusammen warst. Das ist alles. Verstehst Du?"

Hermine hob einen Arm und tippte sich mehrfach mit dem Zeigefinger an die Stirn. „Du spinnst doch! Das ist teilweise Jahre her! Da hätte ich im Traum nicht daran gedacht, dass ich mal in die Situation kommen könnte, mit Dir zu schlafen. Und Du bist eifersüchtig? Das ist doch Irrsinn!" Sie schüttelte seine Hände endgültig von sich ab und stand auf, wollte den Raum verlassen und das Thema ein für alle mal beenden.

„Warte!"

Sie drehte sich tatsächlich um und sofort stand Severus auf und ging zu ihr.

„Warum scheint es Dir so unwahrscheinlich, dass ich überrascht und unsinnig eifersüchtig war? Hermin, ich liebe Dich. Und ich bin ein eifersüchtiger Mann. Mehr war es nicht. Ich wollte Dir nichts unterstellen." Er sah ihren Unglauben und setzte hinzu. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich in Deinem Alter selbst noch keinen Sex hatte. Ich war einfach dumm und in meiner Vorstellung warst Du einfach zu brav und zu korrekt, um schon mit Männern geschlafen zu haben. Verzeih mir bitte! Ich liebe Dich und es tut mir furchtbar leid."

„Dir ist schon klar, dass ich das jetzt nicht einfach akzeptiere und mit Dir ins Bett gehe, oder?"

Severus nickte, schloss erleichtert die Augen und seufzte. „Hauptsache Du glaubst mir, dass ich Dich nicht verletzen wollte."

Ganz und gar war Hermine über seine Äußerungen auch jetzt noch nicht weg, aber sie akzeptierte seine Entschuldigung und nahm sehr wohl war, dass er von Liebe gesprochen hatte.

Ebenso, wie Severus wahrnahm, dass sie nichts darauf erwiderte.

TBC


	38. Die beste Art Schulden zu begleichen

**38. Die beste Art Schulden zu begleichen **

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, die eigentlich jedoch nur eineinhalb Tage lang war, bis Hermine begann sich gegenüber Severus wieder normal zu verhalten. Sie konnte die Maske aus Gleichgültigkeit nicht länger aufrechterhalten und gab es auf ihm weiterhin aus dem Weg zu gehen, wie sie es getan hatte, seit er sie mit seiner unerwarteten Liebeserklärung überrannt hatte.

Severus nahm es mit Erleichterung wahr und brachte es nun endlich fertig, mit ihr am Dienstagabend über die Dinge zu sprechen, die beim Todessertreffen geschehen waren. Albus hatte er schon am Vortag davon berichtet und auch ihm war es nicht recht, dass Hermine der Abschluss vorerst verwehrt blieb. Noch mehr Anstoß nahm er jedoch daran, dass die Kinder und Jugendlichen in Zukunft von Martens in den Dunklen Künsten unterrichtet werden sollten.

Selten zuvor hatte Severus den alten Mann so fluchen hören, wie bei diesen Nachrichten. Hätte er die Macht gehabt, das Bild zu verlassen und sich Martens oder Voldemort selbst vorzuknöpfen, so wäre es wohl das Ende eines der Beiden gewesen. Doch diese Macht hatte Albus nicht und so hatte er sich nur in seinen Schaukelstuhl zurückziehen können und seitdem grübelte er nach, ob es nicht Mittel und Wege gäbe, dem Dunklen Lord einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen.

Hermine war dagegen seltsam gelassen, als sie vom Inhalt des Gesprächs mit Voldemort erfuhr. Vielleicht hatte sie Derartiges bereits geahnt, vielleicht war sie auch nur äußerlich so ruhig, jedenfalls schien sie es zu akzeptieren und fragte Severus nur noch, ob er sie trotzdem unterrichten würde, damit sie später den Meistergrad erlangen könnte. Selbstverständlich bejahte er die Frage, doch in seinem Hinterkopf schwirrte die Erkenntnis herum, dass Hermine viel zu schnell akzeptiert hatte, dass sie ohne Abschluss blieb.

Obwohl sie ab diesem Abend wieder normal miteinander sprachen, wieder in einem Bett schliefen und sich hin und wieder sogar vorsichtig küssten, so als sei das Gerüst ihrer Vertrautheit noch zu fragil für mehr, erfuhr Severus erst einen Tag später von Hermines Plan, welcher so simpel, wie genial war.

Wann sie darauf gekommen war, den Abschluss einfach an einer anderen Schule als Hogwarts zu machen, wusste sie nicht, aber die Idee hatte sich in ihrem Kopf festgesetzt und nun endlich getraute sie sich Severus zu fragen, ob er ihr bei der Umsetzung helfen würde.

Severus schüttelte als erste Reaktion den Kopf, wegen seiner eigenen Dummheit. Darauf hätte er auch selbst kommen können. Allein in Europa gab es drei Zauberschulen, weltweit eine ganze Menge mehr und eine davon – vorzugsweise eine, an der in Englischer Sprache unterrichtet wurde – würde Hermine die Teilnahme an der Abschlussprüfung sicherlich erlauben.

Er stimmte zu, ihr zu helfen und zog sie dann an sich, um ihr zuzuflüstern, wie unendlich stolz er auf sie sei.

Dies machte bei Hermine endgültig wieder gut, was Severus am Samstagabend in dem entscheidenden Moment ihrer Beziehung gesagt hatte und führte dazu, dass sie nun begannen an diesen Moment anzuknüpfen.

Kaum hatte Severus zugestimmt, sie zu unterstützen, stellte sich Hermine auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn, ließ ihre Zunge langsam über seine Lippen gleiten, umklammerte mit beiden Händen seinen Hals und knabberte an den Lippen des Mannes, dem – nachdem er ein paar Stolpersteine mitgenommen hatte – ihr Herz gehörte.

Sie wussten beiden, dass sie diesmal nichts aufhalten würde. Und wenn Hogwarts plötzlich über ihnen zusammenbräche, würden sie jetzt nicht aufhören können. Diesmal blieb es nicht bei zarten Liebkosungen. Nur eine Frage brannte Severus noch auf den Lippen. „Hast Du mir verziehen?"

Eine verbale Antwort brachte Hermine nicht mehr zustande, also nickte sie nur. Diese Art der Reaktion reichte Severus vollkommen und noch mehr die Tatsache, dass ihre Hände bereits an den Knöpfen seiner Robe nestelten.

Er half ihr nicht dabei, schob sie stattdessen ohne die Küsse zu beenden in Richtung Couch und ließ sich mit ihr darauf nieder. Noch immer versuchte Hermine seine Robe zu öffnen. Amüsiert sah Severus ihr dabei noch ein paar Sekunden zu, bevor er seine Hände beruhigend über ihre legte und leise sagt: „Lass mich das machen."

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte er mit geübten Bewegungen Robe und Hemd geöffnet und sich von beidem befreit. Auch Hermine hatte die Zeit gut genutzt und sich ihre Bluse einfach über den Kopf gezogen und sie achtlos neben sich geworfen.

Halbnackt saßen sie nun voreinander und begannen gleich darauf wieder, sich mit Lippen und Händen zu erkunden. Hermines Hand ging auf Wanderschaft über Severus nackte Brust, strich sanft darüber, verirrte sich dann auf seinen Rücken und von dort zum Ansatz seines Hinterns. Doch auch Severus blieb nicht untätig und ließ seine Hände über ihren Nacken und seinen Atem über ihre mittlerweile enthüllten Brüste gleiten.

Erregung erfüllte Hermines gesamten Körper und als Severus Hände über ihre Brustwarzen strichen, stöhnte sie leise. Dieser Laut schien für beide wie ein vereinbartes Startzeichen gewesen zu sein. Eilig schälten sie sich aus den spärlichen Resten ihrer Kleidung und erklärten das Vorspiel als beendet. Ungestüm drang Severus in Hermine ein und entlockte ihr damit ein weiteres und diesmal weitaus lauteres und animalischeres Stöhnen, welches ihm bewies, dass sie dies ebenso wollte, wie er.

Von der Vorsicht der zuvor ausgetauschten Zärtlichkeiten, war nun nichts mehr übrig. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke fanden sie einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus, der sie schon bald zum Höhepunkt brachte. Erschöpft, aber glücklich glitt Severus neben Hermine und drückte sie fest an sich, damit sie nicht von der Couch fallen konnte. Wenige Minuten später, und nur kurz nachdem Severus eine Decke über sie gebreitet hatte, waren beide eingeschlafen.

Am frühen Abend erwachten sie fast zeitgleich und Hermine lächelte Severus glücklich an. Seit Tagen schon wusste sie, was er für sie fühlte und es hatte ihr einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken gejagt. Nun wurde es Zeit, dafür zu sorgen, dass es ihm auch so ging. Sie ließ ihre Finger über die wenigen schwarzen Haare seiner Brust tanzen und flüsterte: „Ich bin Dir noch etwas schuldig."

Severus schien nicht zu wissen, was sie meinte, sagte aber nichts.

Etwas enttäuscht über sein Schweigen fragte Hermine: „Willst Du denn gar nicht wissen, was es ist?"

„Doch, natürlich.", erwiderte er während er mit einer ihrer Haarsträhnen spielte.

Keck schaute Hermine ihn mit einem Blick an, der Severus augenblicklich dazu brachte, das Liebesspiel vom Vorabend wiederholen zu wollen. „Ich hoffe, dass Du es überhaupt willst. Weißt Du, es ist etwas, dass Du mir schon vor ein paar Tagen geben hast."

Severus zog sie noch etwas an sich heran, so dass sie seine sich aufbauende Erregung spüren konnte. „Spann mich nicht länger auf die Folter, sonst hast Du gleich keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu, mir irgendwas zu geben, außer Deinem Körper. Also, was ist es?"

Hermine gluckste, als sie merkte, wie wild Severus auf sie war. Nun gut, sie würde ihn wohl besser nicht mehr länger quälen, denn auch sie hielt es bald nicht mehr aus, einfach nur neben Severus zu liegen. „Als Du Dich bei mir entschuldigt hast, da hast Du gesagt, dass Du mich liebst. Richtig?"

Severus nickte und küsste sie liebvoll. „Ja, das stimmt. Ich habe es zwar lange Zeit nicht wahrhaben wollen, aber ich liebe Dich." Noch einmal küsste er sie. Ahnend und hoffend, auf das, was sie ihm geben wollte, lehnte er sich dann zurück und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als drei oder vier ganz entscheidende Worte von Hermine zu hören.

„Ich liebe Dich auch, Severus."

Fünf. Es waren sogar fünf ganz entscheidende Worte gewesen, analysierte sein Verstand messerscharf, anstatt endlich wahrzunehmen, was sie ihm da eigentlich gesagt hatte.

Seine nicht vorhandene Reaktion auf ihre Liebeserklärung überraschte Hermine, doch sie wartete geduldig, bis der Inhalt ihrer Worte zu ihm durchsickerte.

Etwa fünf Sekunden lang starrte Severus sie einfach an, dann begannen seine Augenbrauen sich in der Art zu bewegen, wie sie es immer taten, wenn er jemanden fragend ansah und Hermine erkannte daran seine Unsicherheit. „Severus? Hast Du mich überhaupt gehört? Ich hab gesagt: Ich liebe Dich."

Severus erwachte aus seiner Starre und antwortete ihr endlich, indem er sie küsste, sich aufrichtete und sie dabei so mit sich zog, dass sie auf seinem Schoß landete. „Ja, Hermine, ich habe Dich gehört. Und ich liebe Dich auch. Mehr als Du Dir vorstellen kannst." Seine Küsse bedeckten ihren Mund, ihr Gesicht, den Nacken und bald ihren gesamten Oberkörper und ließ keinerlei Zweifel mehr an der Wahrheit seiner Worte.

TBC


	39. Manchen Weg muss man allein gehen

**39. Manchen Weg muss man allein gehen **

In den nächsten Wochen taten sich in Hogwarts ganz entscheidende Dinge. Severus stellte einen neuen Heiler ein. Besser gesagt eine Heilerin. Sie hieß Mary-Ann Hicks und hatte auf Severus beim zweiten Teil des Vorstellungsgespräches – dem er wesentlich aufmerksamer folgte – tiefen Eindruck gemacht. Sie war zweiundzwanzig, ruhig, nett und fachlich überaus qualifiziert. Direkt nach ihrem Abschluss in Detroit, hatte sie ihr Studium begonnen und es im Eiltempo absolviert. Seit zwei Jahren arbeitete sie in einem Klinikum für magische Verwundungen in San Fransisco und wollte nun unbedingt mehr Verantwortung übernehmen, als man ihr dort bereit war zu übertragen. Ihr Auftreten und ihre Bewerbungsunterlagen waren Vertrauen erweckend und ließen Severus sicher sein, dass er diesmal eine gute Wahl getroffen hatte.

Weniger angenehm war die Tatsache die Änderungen umsetzen zu müssen, die Voldemort für Hogwarts wünschte. Severus hatte keinerlei Wahl und obwohl er lange Gespräche mit Albus darüber führte, sahen beide keine Möglichkeit, diesen Teil von Voldemorts Anordnungen zu umgehen.

Severus rief also alle Lehrer zu sich und verkündete die Änderungen, die anstanden. Die Professorin Davidson, welche bisher Geschichte der Zauberei unterrichtet hatte, erhielt den Auftrag den Unterrichtstoff so anzupassen, dass es zukünftig mehr um die ehrenvolle Geschichte der reinblütigen Ahnen der Schüler ging. Nicht schön, aber immerhin eine Änderung, die man verschmerzen konnte. Professor Moswitch und der junge Professor Bennings erhielten den Auftrag für ihre Fächer – Alte Runen und Verwandlungen – auch die dunklen Seiten ihrer Kunst mit in den Unterricht einzubringen. Dasselbe galt auch für Severus Unterricht, in dem er zukünftig den einen oder anderen verbotenen Trank brauen würde. Seine Vorstellungen dazu waren schon recht konkret und enthielten nur Tränke, die seiner Ansicht nach noch vertretbar waren und nicht allzu viel Schaden anrichten würden, käme einer der Schüler auf dumme Ideen.

Dann kam die letzte und weitaus schlimmste Änderung, die Severus gezwungen war, zu verkünden. Andrew Martens würde zukünftig die Dunklen Künste unterrichten. Martens Gesichtsausdruck war der eines kleinen Jungens, der zu Weihnachten genau das Geschenk bekommen hatte, was er sich gewünscht hatte. Er grinste ein verschlagenes Grinsen, nickte eifrig, als Severus ihn fragte, ob er sich dazu fachlich befähigt fühlte und begann schon zu planen, wie er den Unterricht für seine persönlichen Zwecke nutzen konnte.

Den Hinweis, er solle darauf achten, seine Schüler keinen unnötigen Gefahren auszusetzen, sowie das Verbot die drei verbotenen Flüche zu unterrichten hörte er, jedoch verhallten es ohne Wirkung auf ihn. Er würde seinen Spaß haben. Sehr sogar.

Die Schüler bekamen die Änderungen des Lehrplans erst im Unterricht selbst mit und akzeptierten sie ohne Murren. Wer noch hier war, wünschte entweder genau jenen Unterricht, oder aber war klug genug zu schweigen und einfach mitzumachen.

Heilfroh darüber, dass Hermine nicht an dieser Art Unterricht teilnehmen musste, bemühte sich Severus darum, schnellstens die Prüfung an einer anderen Schule für sie zu organisieren. Es war nicht einfach, da er sehr unauffällig vorgehen musste, doch es gab Umstände, die ihm halfen.

Die Einstellung von Mary-Ann Hicks war einer davon. Sie war in Detroit zur Schule gegangen und erzählte von dort ausschließlich Gutes. Es war eine kleine Einrichtung mit nur rund zweihundert Schülern, netten und scheinbar fähigen Lehrern und schon beim Vorstellungsgespräch formte sich in Severus Kopf der Plan, Hermine dort die Prüfung schreiben zu lassen.

Unauffällig horchte er die junge Heilerin ein wenig über den dortigen Direktor und den ein einen oder anderen Lehrer aus. Er kannte keinen einzigen Namen der Personen, was ihm ein gutes Zeichen schien. Hätte er sie gekannt, wäre das Risiko einer Entdeckung viel zu groß gewesen.

Seine unauffälligen Nachforschungen brauchten ein wenig Unterstützung durch Außenstehende, die einen Kontakt knüpften. Ein alter Bekannter von Albus, den dieser ihm empfahl, stellte sich als Glücksfall heraus. In seinen 128 Lebensjahren war er viel um die Welt gereist und hatte unzählige Menschen kennen gelernt. Einer davon saß in der Prüfungskommission, die jedes Jahr zusammentrat um den rund 30 Schülern die Prüfungen abzunehmen. Christopherus Chimsey – so der Name des Mannes – war vertrauenswürdig und hatte keinerlei Bedenken, eine weitere Schülerin zu prüfen. Die Schule, aus der sie kam, war ihm egal, so lang sie die Leistung bringen würde, die Prüfung erfolgreich abzulegen.

Innerhalb von nur drei Tagen war es vereinbarte Sache, dass Hermine ihre Prüfung an der School of elementary magic machen würde. Noch war zwar offen, wie sie dahin kommen sollte und vor allem, wie dies unauffällig geschehen konnte, doch auch dieses Problem würde sich lösen lassen. Dessen waren sich sowohl Severus, als auch Albus und vor allen Dingen Hermine, sicher.

Während sie sich freudig in die Prüfungsvorbereitungen stürzte und den Kopf nun Tag für Tag, Stunde für Stunde, in den Büchern vergrub, Formeln, Tabellen und Zauberstabbewegungen lernte, blieb kaum noch Zeit für Severus.

Nicht, dass er es nicht verstand. In Hermines Situation hätte er nicht anders gehandelt. Er konnte sich noch sehr gut daran erinnern, wie intensiv er für seine Prüfungen gelernt hatte und damals hätte ihn auch nichts und niemand davon abgehalten, so gut vorbereitet zu sein, wie irgend möglich. Trotzdem vermisste er schnell die Zuneigung und Zärtlichkeiten, die sie einige Tage lang intensiv ausgetauscht hatten.

Nun kam Hermine abends ins Bett geschlichen, gab ihm meist einen Kuss, nur um wenige Sekunden später schon eingeschlafen zu sein. Früh morgens stand sie vor ihm auf und saß schon auf dem Sofa, ein Buch auf den Beinen, fünf weitere um sich verteilt und ins Lernen vertieft.

Severus wusste, dieser Zustand würde mit den Prüfungen enden und verlor kein Wort darüber. Stattdessen nahm er jede Art der Ablenkung gern hin. Selbst die zwei in dieser Zeit stattfindenden Todessertreffen, begrüßte er aus diesem Grund beinahe. Dennoch war er dankbar, dabei weder mit Flüchen noch mit Kritik von Voldemort konfrontiert zu werden. Der Dunkle Lord war zufrieden mit den Änderungen in Hogwarts. Ein Lob erhielt Severus dafür zwar nicht, doch darauf konnte er auch dankend verzichten.

Für ihn war es viel wichtiger, dass die Änderungen noch nicht zu einem Unglück geführt hatten. Alle Lehrer – scheinbar sogar Andrew Martens – schienen darauf bedacht, ihre Schüler vor Schaden zu bewahren. Obwohl es den einen oder anderen Unfall mit gefährlichen Zaubersprüchen, Flüchen, explorierenden Tränken und dunklen, gefährlichen Runen gegeben hatte, war niemandem etwas Ernsthaftes zugestoßen. Dies war nicht zuletzt der neuen Heilerin zu verdanken, die wusste, was sie tat.

Eine Zeit lang lief alles zu Severus Zufriedenheit und seine einzige Sorge war, wie er Hermine unbemerkt nach Detroit bringen konnte. Erst zwei Tage vor der Prüfung, die in Detroit eine Woche früher starteten, als in Hogwarts, stand fest, dass dies über vierzehn verschiedene Kamine geschehen sollte. Sie würde im Büro des Direktors einsteigen, bis nach Bulgarien flohen, wo Albus Freund sie in Empfang nehmen und zu einem anderen Kamin geleiten würde. Mit ihm hatte Severus sowohl den Hin- als auch den Rückweg festgelegt und er würde sie die ganze Zeit begleiten, da Severus selbst es nicht tun konnte.

Hermine fand es ausgesprochen schade, dass er nicht bei ihr sein würde, verstand jedoch das Problem, dass er sich nicht unauffällig von Hogwarts entfernen konnte. So schon war alles gefährlich genug. Sie würde eine Zeitverschiebung von acht Stunden verkraften müssen und blieb fünf Tage weg. Fünf Tage, in denen niemand merken durfte, dass sie fehlte.

Zuerst hatte Severus geplant, sie jeden Abend zurückreisen zu lassen, doch das wäre nicht nur unglaublich stressig gewesen, sondern auch unglaublich dumm. Das Kaminsystem an allen fünf Prüfungstagen wieder und wieder zu benutzen, hätte viel mehr Aufmerksamkeit erweckt, als ihnen allen lieb sein konnte.

Letztlich stand also fest, dass Hermine abreisen und Sammy Middelton ihr beistehen würde. Am Abend vor ihrer Abreise legte Hermine alle Bücher weg und erklärte das Lernen als beendet. Erstaunt sah Severus sie an.

„Was ich jetzt noch nicht weiß, kann ich bis morgen auch nicht mehr lernen.", beantwortete Hermine ihm seine ungestellte Frage, schritt auf ihn zu und küsste ihn.

Tief vergrabene Leidenschaft erwachte in Severus und so verabschiedete er Hermine auf eine Art und Weise, die sie dazu brachte, beinahe ihre Abreise zu verpassen.

Mitten in der Nacht musste sie aufstehen und ihn verlassen, wenn sie rechtzeitig zu den Prüfungen erscheinen wollte, die um 14.00 Uhr Ortszeit beginnen würden.

Severus erwachte durch die leisen Schritte, als sie den Raum verlassen wollte. Er stand blitzschnell auf, küsste sie noch einmal und wünschte ihr viel Glück, bevor er sie bis zu seinem Büro geleitete, wo sie in den Kamin stieg.

Wehmütig und um ihre Sicherheit bangend sah er ihr nach. In fünf Tagen würde sie wiederkommen. Hoffentlich!

TBC


	40. Eine aufregende Reise

Hallo ihr Lieben,

es scheint, als hätte ich euch mit dem kleinen Wörtchen „Hoffentlich!" am Ende des letzten Kapitels ein ganz klein wenig nervös gemacht. Gut so, das war nämlich volle Absicht. Nun wird sich heute zeigen, ob in Hermines Leben wirklich immer alles schief läuft, oder ob auch mal was gut gehen kann.

Dazu spendiere ich euch allen ein großes Butterbier und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.

****

**40. Eine aufregende Reise **

Eigentlich machte es keinen Sinn, dass Severus sich um Hermine sorgte. Zum einen gab es nichts, was er derzeit für sie tun konnte – eine Tatsache, die ihn wahnsinnig nervös machte - und zum anderen sollte er sich wohl mehr Sorgen um sich selbst machen. Wenn jemand entdeckte, dass Hermine nicht mehr hier war und es Voldemort zu Gehör kommen sollte, würde ein persönliches Schicksal einen Weg einschlagen, an den er lieber nicht denken wollte.

Doch er brachte es nicht fertig, die Gefahr für sich selbst ernst zu nehmen. Selbstverständlich tat er alles, um zu verheimlichen, dass Hermine derzeit nicht in seinen Räumen war, doch dabei dachte er vielmehr an sie, als an sich.

Dabei wäre das gar nicht nötig gewesen. Hermines Reise durch die Kamine dieser Welt war gut geplant und verlief reibungslos. Vierzehn Stationen an denen sie ins Feuer treten und die verschiedenen Orte nennen musste, zu denen sie wollte, brachten nur eine einzige Unannehmlichkeit mit sich: Asche.

Das Zeug war bei einer einzigen Reise schon überall auf Kleidung und Körper. Als nun Hermine an ihrem Bestimmungsort, in der Nähe der Schule, den letzten Kamin verließ, war sie über und über davon bedeckt. Nach der dritten oder vierten Reise hatte sie es aufgegeben, immer wieder zu versuchen, die Asche von ihrer Kleidung zu klopfen. Nun stand sie in einem Nebenraum des magischen Postamts Detroit und war von Kopf bis Fuß voller Ruß und Asche.

Ihrem Begleiter, einem netten älteren Zauber, dem sowohl Severus, als auch Albus vertrauten, ging es genau so, als er wenige Sekunden nach ihr aus dem Kamin stieg. Im Gegensatz zu Hermine gab es für ihn jedoch noch eine Auswirkung der übermäßigen Benutzung des Flohnetzwerkes und das war ein bemerkenswertes Schwindelgefühl.

Hermine stützte ihn, als er ihr entgegentaumelte und musste husten, als er dabei einen Ascheregen auf und um sie verteilte. Sammy ließ sich von ihr bis zu einer Bank führen, die neben dem Kamin stand und wartete, bis der Raum sich nicht mehr um ihn drehte, dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und machte eine lässige Geste, mit der aller Schmutz verschwand, den er und Hermine eingesammelt hatten. Wie bei Dumbledore wirkte es so, als sei all dies ein Kinderspiel, doch Hermine zeigte es, dass ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer zu ihrem Schutz abgestellt worden war. Sein Zauber war lautlos und ohne jede Anstrengung erfolgt. Etwas, dass sie so nur von Dumbledore oder bestenfalls noch Severus kannte.

Nachdem sich beide etwas ausgeruht hatten, war es ein Leichtes, den restlichen Weg bis zur Schule zurückzulegen. Weit war es nicht und Hermine bewunderte auf diesem kurzen Weg die Umgebung. Hier war alles licht und grün. In der Zeit, die sie jetzt schon in Hogwarts eingesperrt war, kam sie sich immer mehr vor, wie ein Geschöpf der Nacht und all diese Helligkeit und Schönheit des Ortes, ließen eine Seite in ihr erklingen, die sie lange vermisst hatte.

Ihre Schritte verlangsamten sich, als sie eine Allee entlangliefen, um jede Sekunde im Freien genießen zu können, doch der alte Zauberer an ihrer Seite, fasste sie bald beim Arm und zog sie mit sich. Sie hatten nur noch eine halbe Stunde, bis die erste Prüfung begann, was auch Hermine schnell veranlasste, sich wieder in Bewegung zu setzen.

An der Schule angekommen, verabschiedete Sammy sich und Hermine ging allein hinein. Die anderen Schüler des siebten Jahrgangs standen schon vor der Tür des Prüfungssaals und schauten sie etwas skeptisch an. Zwar hatten sie gehört, dass eine fremde Schülerin mit ihnen die Prüfung schreiben würde, doch sie zu sehen, war etwas anderes und zudem etwas, dass von der eigenen Nervosität ablenken konnte. Einige Minuten lang war Hermine den neugierigen Blicken noch ausgesetzt, dann öffnete sich die schwere Eichentür und ein Prüfer erschien mit einem Schreibblock in der Hand. Nacheinander rief er die Namen aller Schüler auf und auch Hermines Name war dabei. Jeder Schüler, den er genannt hatte, wurde von einem zweiten Prüfer zu einem Platz geführt und schon nach wenigen Minuten hatte jeder die Prüfungsunterlagen für Alte Runen und eine nagelneue Schreibfeder vor sich liegen.

Ein Gong erschallte und alle Schüler drehten das Blatt mit den Aufgaben um. Auch Hermine tat es ihnen gleich, atmete noch ein paar Mal tief ein uns aus und begann dann zu schreiben. Das Niveau der Fragen war mit dem in Hogwarts vergleichbar und Hermine vergaß bald, wo sie war. Nach drei Stunden wurden allen Prüflingen die Unterlagen abgenommen und eine Pause von einer halben Stunde eingelegt. Dann begannen die praktischen Prüfungen, die erst endeten, als die Sonne draußen längst untergegangen war.

Erschöpft, aber zufrieden fiel Hermine am Abend in das von der Schule zur Verfügung gestellte Bett. Sie war allein im Raum, denn bei der School of emementary magic handelte es sich nicht um eine Internatsschule. Das Bett in dem sie lag, gehörte hier ebenso wenig her, wie das, welches im Nebenraum für ihren Begleiter herbei gezaubert worden war, oder die Waschgelegenheiten, die der ortsansässige Verwandlungslehrer geschaffen hatte. Hermine schlief ein, noch bevor sie sich Gedanken über den nächsten Tag machen konnte und erwachte am nächsten Morgen erholt und voller Tatendrang.

Heute standen die Prüfungen in Arithmetik, Zaubereigeschichte und Astronomie an, zu denen es keine praktischen Aufgaben gab. In etwa zehn Stunden, würde sie damit fertig sein und dann, so nahm sie sich fest vor, wollte sie die Kleinstadt erkunden, die die Zauberergemeinde innerhalb von Detroit darstellte.

Enthusiaststisch ging sie in die drei Prüfungen und ihr gutes Gefühl verflog erst bei den Fragen der Zaubereigeschichte. Hier machte es sich bemerkbar, wie wenig in Hogwarts über die Zauberer in Amerika gesprochen wurde und ebenso, wie sehr man in der neuen Welt, die Geschichte der Zauberei in Europa vernachlässigte. Vieles wusste Hermine trotzdem, doch manche Frage konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht beantworten und sie verabschiedete sich von der Vorstellung eine gute Note in diesem Fach zu erhalten. Das war ärgerlich, jedoch wohl der Preis dafür, dass sie ihre Prüfung überhaupt machen konnte.

In Astronomie, sowie in den Prüfungen der nächsten Tage, lief es wesentlich besser. Hier schienen die Lehrpläne nicht großartig voneinander abzuweichen, was es Hermine ermöglichte, ihr erarbeitetes Wissen in die geforderten Aufsätze und Aufgaben, einfließen zu lassen. Auch die praktischen Prüfungen liefen gut. Die Verwandlung von Teetassen in Meerschweinchen ging Hermine leicht von der Hand, ebenso, wie das Umtopfen von Alraunensetzlingen und das Brauen eines Gegenmittels für einen zu starken geratenen Haarwuchstrank. Selbst beim Duell mit einem Prüfer zur Feststellung ihrer Kenntnisse in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, schnitt sie sehr gut ab. Einzig in der praktischen Prüfung im Umgang mit magischen Geschöpfen, hatte sie Pech, was sie wohl Punkte kosten würde.

Das magische Geschöpf, zu dessen Fütterung man sie aufforderte, sah aus, wie ein langhaariger Hund, bei dem man weder Schnauze noch Hintern identifizieren konnte. Hermine hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, um was es sich handeln könnte, denn diese Art Wesen hatte sie bisher weder in Natura, noch in einem Lehrbuch gesehen. Sie beäugte es vorsichtig von allen Seiten und griff nach einer Schale mit Obst, um das Wesen zu füttern. Ihre Wahl war offenkundig falsch, denn was immer es wahr, schnappte mit langen Zähnen nach ihrer Hand, statt nach der dargebotenen Nahrung. Erschrocken fuhr Hermine zusammen und brauchte etwas Zeit, bis sie einen weiteren Versuch unternahm. Diesmal hielt sie dem Vieh rohes Fleisch hin, was es mit einem tiefen Knurren entgegennahm und mit dem Ende, was Hermine für den Hintern gehalten hatte, zufrieden herunter schlang.

Am Freitag schließlich legte sie noch die theoretische Prüfung in Kräuterkunde ab und als letztes die in Wahrsagen, um die sie hier nicht herum kam, obwohl sie seit Jahren nicht mehr am Unterricht teilgenommen hatte. Trotzdem ging ihr dabei das Schreiben leicht von der Hand, denn sie erlaubte sich eine freie Interpretation der Formen in ihrem Kaffeesatz. Was dieses Fach anging, war ihr die Note völlig egal.

Gegen vierzehn Uhr schrieb sie den letzten Satz, legte die Feder beiseite und gab ihren Aufsatz ab. Im Freien angekommen, atmete sie tief durch und genoss das wunderbare Wetter. Obwohl sie wusste, dass sie mit jeder Stunde, die sie von Hogwarts weg war, das Risiko einer Entdeckung vergrößerte, konnte sie sich nicht entschließen, sofort zurück zu reisen. Drei Stunden lang lief sie stattdessen durch einen kleinen Park, bummelte an den Geschäften in der Innenstadt vorbei und setzte sich schließlich an einen Brunnen, in dem sie ihre Füße entspannte. Sonne strahlte auf ihr Gesicht und mit dem Gedanken, Severus bald wieder zusehen, genoss sie die letzten Momente einer Freiheit, die sie lange Zeit danach nicht mehr haben würde.

Leicht frustriert über diese Erkenntnis zog sie die Füße aus dem kühlen Wasser, schlüpfte in ihre Schuhe und trat den Rückweg zur ortsansässigen Schule und damit auch nach Hogwarts an.

Sammy wartete schon ungeduldig, hatte jedoch geahnt, dass sie den Abschluss ihrer Prüfung auf ihre eigene Art und Weise feierte. Er verlor kein Wort über ihre Verspätung und hielt ihr nur ihre bereits gepackte Tasche hin. Hermine lächelte ihn an, bedankte sich dafür und auch für sein Verständnis und wenige Minuten später begaben sie sich zur ersten Station ihrer Rückreise.

TBC


	41. Ein würdiger Empfang

**41. Ein würdiger Empfang **

Die Woche, in der Hermine nicht da war, verlief unspektakulär. Severus bereitete mit seinem Kollegium die Prüfungen vor, klärte die Schüler über die Konsequenzen möglicher Betrugsversuche auf und nahm an einem Todessertreffen teil.

Nichts davon beanspruchte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit, nicht einmal Voldemort, da dieser das Treffen nur einberief, um einige neue Mitglieder aufzunehmen. Desinteressiert verfolgte Severus das Geschehen, was er zuvor schon mehrere dutzend Male gesehen hatte, und zog sich so bald wie möglich nach Hogwarts zurück.

Die ganze Woche über dachte er immer wieder an Hermine, wobei sich die Sorge um sie bald mit sehnsüchtiger Erwartung ihrer Rückkehr paarte. Jeder Morgen, an dem er ohne sie an seiner Seite aufwachte, war für ihn schwerer und jeden einzelnen Tag wünschte er sich nichts mehr, als dass Hermine unversehrt zurückkehren möge.

Sein Wunsch wurde am späten Vormittag des Samstags erfüllt. Fünfeinhalb Tage nach ihrer Abreise polterte es im Kamin des Direktorenbüros und Hermine trat von Asche bedeckt heraus. Von Sammy Middelton hatte sie sich schon in Bulgarien verabschiedet und so musste sie diesmal allein mit dem Ascheregen klarkommen, der sie über und über bedeckte.

Sie war allein im Büro und somit stellte das ein ziemliches Problem dar. Der Ratzeputzzauber schien auf das Zeug nicht zu wirken und wenn sie so, wie sie jetzt aussah, durch die Schule spazierte, würde das Fragen aufwerfen. Überhaupt konnte sie nicht einfach allein herumlaufen. Erst jetzt wurde ihr klar, dass sie hier festsaß, bis Severus nachsah, ob sie schon da wäre.

Sie seufzte frustriert und wollte sich bereits in einen der Besuchersessel fallen lassen, die schon zu Dumbledores Zeiten hier gestanden hatten, als sie sich vor die Stirn schlug. Dumbledore! Natürlich! Er würde ihr helfen können.

Seit sie das letzte Mal mit hier oben gewesen war, um in den Büchern etwas über ihre unbekannten Kräfte zu finden, kannte sie sowohl das Passwort, als auch den Zauber, welcher die kleine Bibliothek öffnete. Dort saß Albus schlafend in seinem Schaukelstuhl und schnarchte leise und unharmonisch vor sich hin. Hermine tat es ein bisschen leid, ihn zu wecken, doch anders konnte sie Severus keine Nachricht zukommen lassen und so sprach sie ihn an. Sofort war der ehemalige Direktor hellwach, und begrüßte sie fröhlich.

Selbstverständlich war er bereit, umgehend zu Severus ins Labor zu eilen, doch ebenso selbstverständlich ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, Hermine zuvor über die abgelegten Prüfungen auszufragen. Erst nachdem seine Neugier halbwegs gestillt war, verließ er das Bild, nur um Sekunden später im Kerker wieder aufzutauchen.

Zum Glück war Severus gerade über einen Kessel mit halbfertigem Heiltrank für die Krankenstation gebeugt im Labor und so konnte Albus ihm von der Rückkehr Hermines berichten. Severus konnte nicht verhindern, zu strahlen wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Er sah auch keinen Sinn darin. Immerhin hatte Albus wohl eher, als er selbst von, seinen Gefühlen für Hermine gewusst.

Ohne Verzögerung nahm er den Trank vom Feuer, löschte dieses und begab sich auf den Weg nach oben. Er rannte fast und musste sich mehrfach selbst daran erinnern, dass er damit nur unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken könnte.

Endlich oben angekommen, riss er die Tür auf und Hermine flog ihm förmlich entgegen. Nach einer heftigen Umarmung und ebenso heftigen Küssen, sah Severus nicht viel besser aus, als sie. Auch seine Kleidung und selbst sein Gesicht waren nun von den Überbleibseln der Kamin-Odyssee bedenkt. Als Hermine es sah, musste sie lachen und Severus tat es ihr gleich, ließ dann aber die graue Masse verschwinden und zog Hermine eng an sich.

Obwohl Severus tausend Fragen auf den Lippen brannten, war ihm doch eigentlich nur eines wichtig: Hermine war wohlbehalten wiedergekommen.

Auch bei ihr war die Freude, wieder zurück zu sein, groß und wurde nur noch vorn der, Severus wieder zu sehen, in den Schatten gestellt. Hogwarts war ihre Heimat und kein Gesetz der Welt würde daran etwas ändern können und Severus war der Mann ihrer Wahl, mochten Voldemort und seine Schergen auch ein Hindernis darstellen.

Der Vormittag verging mit Fragen und Berichten, wie im Fluge. Severus wollte jede Einzelheit wissen, obwohl sein Körper andere Bedürfnisse zu haben schien. Er unterdrückte sie eine Weile erfolgreich, weil es ihm unangebracht vorkam, einfach über Hermine herzufallen, wie ein triebgesteuerter Vierzehnjähriger, doch irgendwann am Nachmittag konnte er einfach nicht mehr länger warten. Er küsste Hermine auf den Hals, an die Stelle, an der er ihren Puls spüren konnte, knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen, kostete den Geschmack ihrer leicht salzigen Haut und ließ seine Lippen dann zu ihrem Dekollete wandern. Hermines sinnliches und leicht geistesabwesendes Stöhnen bestätigte ihn in seinem Tun und er begann sie Stück für Stück zu entblättern.

Während Hermine sonst stets ebenfalls aktiv geworden war, ließ sie sich heute, nach einer äußerst anstrengenden Woche, einfach nur fallen und vorn Severus Verführungskünsten umschmeicheln. Seine Lippen wanderten inzwischen zu ihrem Bauch, brachten sie zum Kichern und letztlich zum Seufzen, als seine Zunge eine feuchte Spur hinab zu ihrer Scham zog.

Das großartige Gefühl, welches Severus in diesem Moment bei ihr verursachte und was sie dazu brachte, ihre Hände fest in seinen Haaren zu vergraben, durchlief ihren Körper, wie ein Schauer, verursachte ein Kribbeln vom Haaransatz, bis hinunter zu ihren Fußsohlen und schenkte ihr wenig später den schönsten Höhepunkt, den sie bisher erlebt hatte. Er kam nicht unerwartet, aber doch so plötzlich über sie, dass sie laut Severus' Namen schrie. Dieser wurde dadurch an die Grenzen seiner Beherrschtheit getrieben und so dauerte es nur wenige Sekunden, bis er sich aufrichtete und in sie eindrang.

Erst am frühen Abend, kurz nach der eigentlichen Zeit für das Abendessen, waren beide wieder wach und in der Lage, sich etwas anderem zu widmen, als ihren sexuellen Bedürfnissen. Sie aßen im Bett und sprachen noch einmal über die Prüfungswoche und aßen dabei. Diesmal war Severus sogar in der Lage, Hermines Ausführungen zu folgen, ohne sich immer wieder von ihren Reizen ablenken zu lassen.

Nachdem Hermine geendet hatte, zog Severus sie zu sich heran und versprach, ihr die Ergebnisse sofort mitzuteilen, sobald er sie von Sammy Middelton erfahren würde. Seine Versicherungen, sie sei sicherlich einer der Besten gewesen, wischte Hermine mit dem Hinweis auf ihren Fauxpas in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und ihr fehlendes Wissen in amerikanischer Zaubergeschichte beiseite, doch Severus wollte davon nichts hören.

Vier Tage später, als Severus endlich von Sammy via Kamin das Zeugnis verlesen bekam, zeigte sich, dass Hermine mit ihrem Pessimismus zum Teil Recht behalten hatte. Ihre Note in Geschichte der Zauberei war ein 'A', wie ‚Annehmbar' und in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hatte es gerade noch für ein 'E', wie ‚Erwartungen übertroffen' gereicht. Und auch in ihren Aufsatz für Kräuterkunde musste sich ein Fehler eingeschlichen haben, denn hier hatte sie ebenfalls nur ein 'E' erreicht.

In allen anderen Fächern hatte Hermine jedoch ein Ohnegleichen erzielt und das selbst in Wahrsagen, dem Fach, von dem Hermine in etwa soviel hielt, wie von Dolores Umbridge.

Insgesamt hatte sie damit einen sehr guten Abschluss geschafft, auch wenn ihre Freude durch die etwas weniger tollen Noten, ein klein wenig getrübt war.

Severus sah die Sache anders und vor allem realistischer. In Hogwarts hätte Hermine gar keinen Abschluss machen können und das sie nun doch einen hatte, zudem einen überaus guten, machte ihn stolz auf sie, was er ihr auch mehrfach mitteilte. Am meisten mit Freude erfüllte Severus die Tatsache, dass Hermine die Prüfung in Zaubertränke mit der vollen Punktzahl bestanden und im praktischen Teil noch Zusatzpunkte herausgearbeitet hatte.

Nachdem Hermine deshalb immer und immer wieder von ihm zu hören bekam, dass sie mit diesem Ergebnis zufrieden sein konnte, begann sie sich endlich darüber zu freuen, unter anderem auch deshalb, weil sie Voldemorts Anweisungen erfolgreich umgangen hatten.

Hermine war also glücklich. So glücklich, wie eine Frau nur sein konnte, die in diesen unsicheren Zeiten ein wirkliches Zuhause hatte und einen sie liebenden Mann an ihrer Seite.

TBC

Das nächste Kapitel heißt Kontakt. Wer da mit wem in Kontakt treten wird, verrate ich noch nicht.


	42. Kontakt

**42. Kontakt**

Mittlerweile waren fast zwei Monate vergangen, seit Ron und Harry den Weg zurück in den Schoss des Ordens gefunden hatten. Zwei Monate, die sie zermürbt hatten. Besonders Harry litt darunter, sich vorzustellen, dass seine beste Freundin die ganze Zeit über in den Händen von Severus Snape war.

Nachts plagten ihn manchmal Albträume, in denen sich in bunten Farben zeigte, was dieser Mistkerl wohl alles mit ihr machen würde. Mehr als einmal war er schweißgebadet aufgewacht und hatte nicht wieder einschlafen können. Bei Vollmond war es besonders schlimm. Dann waren seine Träume lebendiger denn je und mit jedem verdammten Traum manifestierte sich seine Absicht, etwas zu tun.

So wie jetzt, konnte es nicht bleiben. Hermine hatte immer treu an ihrer Seite gestanden, hatte ihm und Ron bei den Hausaufgaben und aus so manchem Schlammassel heraus geholfen. Sie in den Pranken des verhassten Verräters zu lassen, wurde für Harry immer undenkbarer.

Selbstverständlich war er mit diesem Gedanken nicht allein. Ron erging es ähnlich, wie ihm, doch im Gegensatz zu Harry, sprach er darüber. Seine Familie versuchte stets ihm Trost zu schenken, doch je öfter sie darüber sprachen, desto weniger half es und nach und nach wurde auch den Ordensmitgliedern klar, dass sie etwas tun mussten.

Eigentlich hatten sie weder die Verbindungen nach Hogwarts, die sie benötigten, um zu erfahren, wie es Hermine ging, noch die Ressourcen sie gar zu befreien. Allen war jedoch im Lauf der Monate klar geworden, dass sie in Aktion treten mussten, bevor Harry und Ron auf eigene Faust etwas unternahmen. So sehr die beiden auch bereuten, sich selbstständig auf die Suche nach den Horkruxen gemacht zu haben, so sehr brannte es ihnen auf der Seele, dass nichts für Hermine getan wurde.

Also beschlossen Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin und Arthur Weasley kurz vor Sommerbeginn, ihr Tätigkeitsfeld zu erweitern. In Zukunft würden sie nicht nur forschen, wo die weiteren Horkruxe verborgen sein könnten, die verblieben Ordensmitglieder in magischen und nichtmagischen Kampftechniken ausbilden, sondern auch einen Weg suchen, Hermine Granger vor Severus Snape zu retten.

Bereits eine Woche später offenbarte sich eine Verbindung, die für alle überraschend kam. Mary-Ann Hicks, gerade frisch eingestellte Heilerin in Hogwarts, suchte den Kontakt zum Orden.

Die junge Frau stammte aus Amerika und hatte mit dem Krieg zwischen Gut und Böse, bisher nichts zu tun gehabt. Einzig aus Zeitungsartikeln, von besonders mutigen Schreibern, war ihr der Name Voldemort geläufig, als sie nach Europa kam. Kaum ein paar Wochen jedoch, nachdem sie ihre Stelle angetreten hatte, war in einem Bild auf der Krankenstation ein alter Mann aufgetaucht, der sich schon bald als der ehemalige Direktor herausstellte.

Mary-Ann fand ihn sympathisch. Er brachte sie zum lachen, in dem er ihr kleine Anekdötchen aus seinem langen und interessanten Leben erzählte, ließ sie erstaunen, wenn er von Magie sprach, von der sie sonst noch nie gehört hatte und beeindruckte sie mit seinen Kenntnissen in jedem Bereich des Lebens. Alles in allem gelang es Albus Dumbledore, innerhalb von weniger als zwei Wochen, die junge Frau unbemerkt auf Herz und Nieren zu prüfen und gleichzeitig ihr vollstes Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Eine Meisterleistung, wie er sich selbst eingestand.

Eine notwendige Meisterleistung zudem. Albus wartete seit Monaten darauf, dass er eine Möglichkeit fand, Kontakt zum Orden aufzunehmen. Natürlich hatte er Severus darum gebeten, doch es schnell wieder aufgegeben. Zu groß war bei ihm die Sicherheit, die Mitglieder des Ordens würden ihm nicht mehr vertrauen, zu stark der Glaube, von allen außerhalb des Schlosses gehasst zu werden.

Als Severus Kontakt zu Sammy Middelton knüpfte, hatte Albus kurz die Hoffnung gehabt, der alte Freund würde sich nicht mit dem Passwort zufrieden geben, dass sie vor Jahrzehnten ausgemacht hatten, wenn einer von ihnen Hilfe brauchte. Wäre er nach Hogwarts gereist, um sich zu versichern, dass er es mit einem Freund von Albus zu tun hätte, wäre das für diesen eine sichere Möglichkeit gewesen, Kontakt zum Orden herzustellen. Doch dazu kam es nicht.

Sammy begnügte sich mit dem von Severus genannten Passwort und nutzte nur wenige Male das Kaminfeuer, um kurze, präzise Vereinbarungen für Hermines An- und Abreise zu treffen. Nun war Hermine wieder da und hatte ihren Abschluss – worüber sich Albus sehr freute – und weit und breit schien sich keine Möglichkeit zu zeigen, einen vertrauenswürdigen Menschen zu finden und ihn zum Orden zu schicken.

Bis er auf Mary-Ann stieß. Eher zufällig hörte er ein Gespräch zwischen Hermine und Severus an, in dem sie von ihrer Herkunft sprachen und dem netten, freundlichen Wesen der jungen Frau. Das weitere Gespräch interessierte den früheren Direktor nicht mehr und schon wenige Minuten später tauchte er in einem Landschaftsbild auf, direkt neben einem schlafenden Schäfer.

Danach war alles recht schnell gegangen. Albus beobachtete sie ein Weilchen und fing dann ein Gespräch mit der Heilerin an. Ihr unverkennbar amerikanischer Dialekt war für seine Ohren gewöhnungsbedürftig, jedoch war dies der einzige Punkt an der jungen Frau, den er nicht sonderlich mochte. In den nächsten Tagen erfuhr er von ihrer Herkunft und ihren Vorstellungen über das Leben und stellte fest, dass er Mary-Ann mochte. Und, dass er ihr vertraute.

Nun, zwei Wochen nach ihrer ersten Begegnung, stand die Heilerin vor einem dunklen Haus in einer Seitenstrasse von Dwyran. Wäre der Regen nicht so stark gewesen, hätte sie vielleicht das Meer in der Entfernung rauschen hören können. Der Tag, den sie sich – oder besser wohl Albus Dumbledore – ausgesucht hatte, um den Orden zu finden, war unglücklich gewählt, zumindest was das Wetter betraf. Schon den ganzen Morgen blitzte und donnerte es ununterbrochen und der Regen, der vom grauen Himmel fiel, war kalt und stach auf der Haut, wie kleine Nadeln.

Mary-Ann blickte in den Wolken überzogenen Himmel und seufze, bevor sie sich aus der Seitengasse, in die sie appariert war, heraus begab. Auf der Hauptstraße des kleinen Ortes, war kaum ein Mensch unterwegs und so konnte die junge Frau ungestört nach einen Hinweis auf ein mögliches verstecktes Haus suchen. Sie ging die Hausnummern ab und prüfte, ob eine fehlte, doch sie waren genau so vollständig, wie die in alle den Straßenzügen zuvor, die sie sich heute schon angesehen hatte.

Obwohl sie sonst eher ihre fröhliche Seite zeigte, überkam sie hier langsam aber sicher ein gewisser Missmut. Ihren freien Tag hatte sie ganz sicherlich anders verbringen wollen. Und doch war sie hier.

Vielleicht war es, weil sie von Dumbledore so fasziniert war, vielleicht, weil sie ein klein wenig das Abenteuer suchte, oder weil sie sich ganz sicher war, dass der Orden, von dem sie erst seit ein paar Tagen wusste, ihre Unterstützung verdient hatte. Vor allem aber, war sie neugierig auf die Menschen, von denen der Ex-Direktor gesprochen hatte. Nun, was auch immer sie letztlich hergetrieben hatte, ihre Suche war bisher erfolglos und ihr blieben nur noch vier Orte, von denen Albus wusste, dass geschützte magische Immobilien dort verborgen werden konnten.

Sie ging wieder in eine Seitenstraße, blickte sich prüfend nach neugierigen Augen um und disapparierte dann. Sekunden später traf sie in Tenby ein. Hier war das Meer weiter weg, doch das Wetter war auch nicht besser und ihre Suche nicht erfolgreicher. Enttäuscht verließ sie auch diesen Ort und schwor sich, nach Hause zurückzukehren, wenn sie in Milford Haven auch nicht fündig werden sollte.

Doch hier war das Glück ihr hold. Es gab die Pembroke Road 16, 17, 18 und 20. Von der Hausnummer 19 war jedoch weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Sie jubilierte innerlich und machte sich darauf gefasst, nun bald die Menschen zu treffen, von denen Albus gesprochen hatte. So gut das Haus auch versteckt sein mochte, so war es doch sicher, dass von dort niemand apparieren konnte. Die Beschreibungen, die sie so detailliert erhalten hatte, würden ihr helfen, einen der Zauberer zu finden, die dem Orden angehörten.

Albus Plan, vor dem Versteck ein Ordensmitglied abzufangen, war gut, nahm jedoch weitaus mehr Zeit in Anspruch, als die Heilerin gedacht hatte. Erst am Abend tauchte ein roter, sehr auffälliger Haarschopf, aus dem Nichts auf und ein Mann Ende Vierzig ging an ihr vorüber.

Mary-Ann blinzelte zweimal und stürmte ihm dann nach. Dies musste Arthur Weasley sein. Sie rief ihn und erstaunt drehte er sich zu ihr um. „Kenne ich Sie?", fragte er.

„Nein, aber ich kenne jemanden, der Sie kennt, Mr. Weasley. Sagt Ihnen der Name Albus Dumbledore etwas?"

Erstaunen trat deutlich in Arthurs Gesicht, verwand jedoch schnell wieder hinter eine Maske aus Gleichgültigkeit. „Ja, ich kannte Albus. Bevor er starb , war er der Direktor an der Schule, die meine Söhne besuchten." Damit wendete er sich wieder ab und wollte unauffällig weitergehen.

Fast hätte Mary-Ann ihn einfach ziehen lassen, weil ihr in diesem Moment klar wurde, dass sie sich bei der Kontaktaufnahme nicht sonderlich intelligent angestellt hatte, doch im letzten Augenblick rannte sie ihm hinterher und fragte ihn: „Wollen Sie vielleicht wissen, wie es Hermine Granger geht?" Dieses junge Mädchen hatte sie genau einmal zu Gesicht bekommen, wusste aber inzwischen, das sie sowohl für den aktuellen, wie auch den ehemaligen Direktor von gewisser Bedeutung war. Von so großer Bedeutung, dass sie beauftragt worden war, einem der Ordensmitglieder mitzuteilen, dass es ihr gut ginge.

Arthur blieb stehen. Die Unbekannte hatte von Albus gesprochen und er hatte Gefahr gewittert. Das war nun auch nicht anders, doch die Chance zu erfahren, wie es Hermine Granger ging, konnte er sich einfach nicht entgehen lassen. Gerade noch hatte er zu Moody gewollt, um ihn abzulösen, bei der Bewachung eines Todessertreffpunktes, doch das hatte noch ein paar Minuten Zeit.

Er zog die Frau mit sich in eine Seitenstrasse und lauschte dem, was sie zu sagen hatte. Es klang nach Fantasterei, als sie ihm von einem Bild seines alten Freundes Albus erzählte. Es klang noch mehr danach, als sie davon sprach in seinem Auftrag gekommen zu sein und doch war da ein Funke, der auf ihn überprang und ihn bereit sein ließ, ihr zu glauben.

Glücklich und mit sich zufrieden berichtete Mary-Ann Hicks, einem sehr zufrieden dreinblickenden Portrait, am Abend von ihrem Erfolg.

TBC

Keine Hermine und kein Severus, ich weiß, aber es wurde einfach mal Zeit, dass der Orden wieder ins Spiel kommt. Immerhin haben die in der Zwischenzeit nicht sonderlich viel bewirkt. Mal sehen, was sie nun machen, wo sie ein paar Informationen erhalten haben. Doch zuvor gibt es erst wieder mal das eine oder andere Severus und Hermine-Kapitel.


	43. Experimente

Hallo ihr Lieben,

wahrscheinlich habt ihr auf das Donnerstagskapitel vermisst. Sorry, tut mir leid, aber ich war etwas im Stress in den letzten Tagen. Jetzt geht es wieder regelmäßig weiter und als kleine Entschädigung gibt heute ein bisschen was zu Schmunzeln und ein virtuelles Eis, denn es soll ja heute heiß werden.

**43. Experimente**

Severus gähnte herzhaft und stand auf, ohne auf Hermines Gejammer zu achten, auch wenn er es nur zu gut nachvollziehen konnte. Es war früher Sonntagmorgen und gestern waren sie erst spät zu Bett gegangen und hatten dann auch einige Stunden mit etwas anderem als Schlaf verbracht. Nun zahlten sie beide die Rechnung für die Ausschweifungen des gestrigen Abends.

Mit geschlossenen Augen und barfuss tappte Severus in Richtung des Waschbeckens. Sein Kopf war schwer, er war müde und seine Zunge fühlte sich pelzig an. Eindeutig das Ergebnis von zu wenig Schlaf und zuviel Rotwein am Vorabend.

Nachdem er sich Unmengen kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht gespritzt hatte und langsam wieder Herr seiner Sinne war, öffnete er die Augen und schwor sich, am Nachmittag, wenn Hermine mit langwierigen Experimenten beschäftigt sein würde, ein Nickerchen zu machen.

Leider würde bis dahin noch viel Zeit vergehen und es war wohl besser, in den ersten Stunden, die Hermine als Lehrling von ihm unterrichtet würde, wirklich wach zu sein. Im Medizinschrank hinter dem Spiegel, fand er, was er dazu brauchte: Einen Anti-Kater-Trank.

Für einen langen Moment betrachtete er das verschlossene Fläschchen mit der mintgrünen Flüssigkeit daran. Dann überwand er sich und nahm schnell zwei Schlucke davon, woraufhin er sich am ganzen Körper schüttele. Eine gerechte Strafe für die Unmengen an Alkohol, die gestern geflossen waren.

Nachdem sich sein Körper vom Schock des Nüchternwerdens erholt hatte, ging er hämisch grinsend zu Hermine hinüber und schüttelte sie so lange an der Schulter, bis sie endlich die Augen aufmachte und ihn irritiert anblickte. Ohne zu fragen, ob es ihr recht sei, setzte er ihr den Trank an die Lippen und sagte: „Trink."

Eine Wahl hatte Hermine ohnehin nicht und so schluckte sie das widerliche Gesöff, um sich dann genauso zu schütteln, wie zuvor schon Severus. Dieser lachte, angesichts ihrer Reaktion, schadenfroh und stellte zufrieden fest, dass sie jetzt auch munter war. Während er nun mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen zurück ins Badezimmer ging, starrte Hermine ihm mürrisch nach und beschloss sich für diese Aktion noch zu rächen. Vorerst aber würde sie nur eines tun: Duschen.

Vorsichtig drehte sie den Kopf in alle Richtungen, reckte und streckte sich, bevor sie Severus nachging und zu ihm unter die Dusche stieg. An jedem anderen Tag hätte das unweigerlich zu einer netten kleinen Eskapade geführt, die erst dank totaler körperlicher Erschöpfung geendet hätte, doch heute waren sie bereits direkt nach dem Aufstehen in diesem Zustand und machten beide keine Anstalten, den anderen verführen zu wollen.

Das Frühstück verlief schweigsam und erst, als sie beide Richtung Labor gingen, waren sie wach genug, um wieder miteinander zu kommunizieren. Severus gab seinem neuen Lehrling präzise Anweisungen, unter denen Hermine erst Schritte machte, um in einigen Jahren selbst zum Zaubertränkemeister zu werden.

Bei einem anderen Lehrling hätte Severus damit angefangen, ihn Kessel und Werkzeuge putzen zu lassen, doch er wusste sehr gut, dass Hermine auch ohne derartige Übung auskam und übersprang diesen Schritt. Stattdessen erklärte er ihr die Grundlagen des komplexen und Trankes des beschleunigten Denkens. Er bestand aus 17 Kräutern und 28 weiteren magischen Zutaten, die Hermine zwar alle bereits kannte, sie jedoch noch nie zusammen verwendet hatte.

Die Arbeit war so interessant und entfachte ihren Wissensdurst, dass ihre Rachepläne vom Morgen schließlich vergessen waren. Sie ging voll und ganz in der Aufgabe auf, die Severus ihr gegeben hatte. Zu jeder Zutat suchte sie sich die entsprechenden Informationen aus verschiedenen Lehrbüchern zusammen, um später erklären zu können, warum sie in dem Trank wirkten, wie sie es taten. Beim Ansetzen des Suds aus den ersten vier Kräutern, sowie beim Zerkleinern der restlichen Zutaten, sah Severus ihr noch zu, bevor er sie mit den Büchern und einigen Anweisungen allein ließ und es sich in seinem Sessel gemütlich machte. Er brauchte Schlaf. Dringend!

Als er vier Stunden später wieder erwachte, saß Hermine auf der Couch und las. Kein Fachbuch, wie er feststellte und das verwunderte ihn. Schließlich hatte sie von ihm Aufgaben bekommen, die sie eine Weile hätten beschäftigen sollen.

Hermine sah auf, als sie merkte, dass er wach war und neckte ihn damit, dass er als älterer Mann wohl ab und an ein Nickerchen bräuchte. Severus verstand den Spaß und nahm es ihr nicht übel. Stattdessen stand er auf, ging zu ihr herüber und setzte sich dicht neben sie. Den Arm um sie legend fragte er: „Bist Du etwa schon fertig mit den Recherchen?"

Mit einem Nicken griff Hermine neben sich und zog ihre Notizen heraus. „Damit und mit dem Trank."

„Aber wie?", fragte Severus erstaunt und brachte Hermine damit zum Grinsen.

„Ich habe erst den Trank fertig gebraut und dann habe ich ihn getestet. Wie Du siehst", Sie zeigte auf ihre Unterlagen. „hat er gewirkt."

„Du hast ihn an Dir selbst getestet? Bist Du denn wahnsinnig geworden?", brauste Severus auf. „Wenn Du Dich damit nun vergiftet hättest?"

Doch Hermine ließ sich nicht davon beeindrucken, drehte sich so, dass sie ihre Beine über Severus' Schoß legen konnte und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Für wie dumm hältst Du Deinen Lehrling denn? Ich habe erst nachgesehen, ob der Trank alle Eigenschaften hatte, die er haben sollte. Konsistenz, Farbe und Geruch haben zu einhundert Prozent mit dem übereingestimmt, was in den Büchern steht. Sonst hätte ich ihn niemals angerührt. Außerdem enthält er nichts, was im Entferntesten giftig wäre. Also habe ich ihn getestet und war mit meinen Aufzeichnungen in weniger als zwei Stunden fertig. Er hat also gewirkt."

„Es war trotzdem leichtsinnig von Dir. Wenn etwas nicht allein giftig ist, kann es das trotzdem sein, wenn es mit anderen Zutaten in Berührung kommt und das weißt Du auch. Mach so etwas nicht noch einmal. Ich missbillige es, wenn mein Lehrling so eigensinnig handelt. Hast Du das verstanden?" Severus Wut verrauchte zwar, doch Hermines Leichtsinn musste ein Riegel vorgeschoben werden.

Scheinbar verstand sie das auch, denn sie nickte und antwortete reumütig: „Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, dass war dumm. Vor allem, weil wir heute ja schon den Anti-Kater-Trank genommen haben, aber das fiel mir erst danach ein. Trotzdem dachte ich, dass es Dich freut, dass der Trank gelungen ist."

Severus hob die Augenbrauen und ließ sie gleich wieder sinken. „Natürlich freut es mich, wie schnell Du lernst und wie gut Dir der Trank gelungen ist, aber ich will nicht, dass Du Dich in Gefahr bringst und deshalb wirst Du mich jetzt ein für alle mal versprechen, dass Du so etwas Dummes, wie heute nicht wieder tun wirst. Ich bin Dein Lehrmeister und ohne mein Einverständnis nimmst Du keinen Trank ein, von dem Du nicht weißt, ob er gelungen ist. Versprich es!"

Hermine rutschte ein Stück weiter auf seinen Schoss und zog seinen Kopf dicht zu ihrem. „Ich verspreche es. Verzeihst Du mir?"

„Als ob ich in dieser Situation „Nein" sagen könnte! Ja, ich verzeihe Dir und ich bin stolz auf Dich und nun, meine Liebe, runter von meinem Schoss, denn wir werden das Labor jetzt gemeinsam aufräumen."

Mit beiden Armen umklammerte Hermine nun Severus Hals und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Nein, werden wir nicht. Es ist aufgeräumt. Ich war fleißig, während mein Meister sich ausgeruht hat. Und nun will ich eine Belohnung dafür."

Severus Kopf schnellte vor und mit seinen Lippen fing er ihre ein, noch bevor sie den letzten Satz beendet hatte. Es war früher Nachmittag und Hermine hatte bereits das Pensum von etwa eineinhalb Tagen bewältigt. Dafür sollte sie wohl eine Belohnung erhalten. Der Schlaf hatte Severus frische Kräfte beschert und bei dieser Art Belohnung würden sie beide auf ihre Kosten kommen.

Als der Nachmittag zu Ende ging und die Abendsonne heiß durch die schmalen Kerkerfenster schien, hatten Severus und Hermine Zeit, sich über einige Dinge zu unterhalten, die in den letzten Tagen zu kurz gekommen waren. Seit Hermine ihren Abschluss hatte, waren vier Tage ins Land gegangen und nun erst wurde ihr klar, dass sich an der Schule in der Zwischenzeit sehr viel getan hatte. Sie fragte Severus nach den Änderungen und nach dem Verlauf der gerade abgeschlossenen Prüfungen.

Mürrisch musste Severus zugeben, dass er gegen die vom Lord gewünschten Änderungen nichts hatte unternehmen können. Martens hatte sich zwar im Zaum gehalten, was aber wohl den Portraits zu verdanken war, die ihn in jeder einzelnen Unterrichtsstunde überwachten. Trotzdem unterrichtete er dunkelste Magie und Angriffssprüche, die menschenverachtend und widerlich waren. Mittel, dagegen vorzugehen, hatte Severus derzeit nicht.

Die einzig erfreuliche Tatsache war, dass die siebte Klasse, die gerade ihren Abschluss gemacht hatte, davon nicht mehr viel hatte mitnehmen können. Erst im nächsten Unterrichtsjahr, würde sich das ändern. Erfreulich fand Hermine auch, dass Draco ohne größere Probleme mit Martens zu bekommen, die Schule verlassen hatte. Sein Abschluss war erstklassig. Nur in einem einzigen Fach hatte er ein E und das war Kräuterkunde.

Hermine bedauerte es, ihn vor seinem Abschluss nicht noch einmal gesehen zu haben, dachte aber auch wieder an die Worte seines Vaters, der klargemacht hatte, dass er Kontakt zu ihr durch Draco nicht billigen würde. Verdenken konnte sie es ihm nicht. Zu merkwürdig war die Begegnung gewesen, die sie mit Lucius gehabt hatte.

Dabei fiel ihr wieder ein, dass es scheinbar Kräfte in ihr gab, die sie nicht kannte und schon gar nicht verstand. Irgendwann würde sie sich noch einmal intensiv mit diesem Thema auseinandersetzen müssen, doch weder heute noch morgen.

Ihre Ausbildung bei Severus hatte heute erst richtig begonnen und er hatte ihr versprochen, in der Zeit der Sommerferien nicht nur so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihr zu verbringen, sondern sie auch all das zu lehren, was er sonst einem Lehrling in seinem ersten Jahr beigebracht hätte. Sie wusste, dass er es für unmöglich hielt, dass zu schaffen, aber sie hatten zwei Monate, die sie zu nutzen gedachten. In dieser Zeit würde nicht ein einziger Mitarbeitet im Schloss sein. Bis Morgen Abend würden alle außer Severus und ihr abreisen.

Hermine seufzte, wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie zwei Monate – zwei Sommermonate wohlgemerkt – hatte, um ungestört draußen in der Natur herumzubummeln, im See baden zu gehen oder einfach mal die Schulbibliothek zu benutzen. Es war ganz erstaunlich, wie sehr ihr diese einfachen Dinge in den letzten Monaten gefehlt hatten und ihre Freude darauf ließ ihr Herz höher schlagen. Severus hatte all dem bereits zugestimmt und ihr nur abverlangt, dass sie die Lehre an die erste Stelle setzte.

Gegen die Spaziergänge hatte er nichts einzuwenden, würde vermutlich sogar den einen oder anderen mit ihr gemeinsam machen. Auch er freute sich auf die ungestörten Wochen mit ihr. Kein Verstecken, kein Herumschleichen und vor allem keine Gefahr für Hermine. Hogwarts war schließlich sicher.

TBC


	44. Alte Wunden

Hallo ihr Lieben,

da die Idee des Anti-Kater-Tranks so gut bei euch angekommen ist, gebe ich davon mal eine Runde aus. Für mögliche Auswirkungen der Ekel-Schüttelkrämpfe übernehme ich keine Haftung. lach

**44. Alte Wunden**

Tage zogen ins Land, in denen Severus und Hermine mit sich und der Welt zufrieden waren. Die Schule war leer, Hermine konnte sich frei bewegen, Severus musste keine Angst um sie haben, und nichts und niemand störte ihren Frieden.

Jeden Tag ging Severus mindestens ein Experiment mit Hermine durch und war erstaunt, wie schnell sie begriff. Einem Schwamm gleich sog sie das Wissen in sich auf und zog logische Schlussfolgerungen. Severus war beeindruckt und stolz zugleich, schraubte aber auch die Anforderungen entsprechend höher und tat es nun nicht mehr als illusorisch ab, Hermine bis zum Ende der Ferien soviel beizubringen, wie einem normalen Lehrling sonst in seinem ganzen ersten Jahr.

Alles in allem war das Leben schön und schien mit jedem Tag schöner zu werden. Glücklich zu sein, war für Severus sein ganzes Leben über, ein unbekanntes Gefühl gewesen, doch nach und nach lernte er es kennen und lieben.

Mitte Juni wurde dieses Gefühl von einem ausgesprochen unerfreulichen Todessertreffen gestört. Eines, von dem Severus, dank der schlechten Laune Voldemorts, getroffen von zwei schweren Crucios, zurück ins Schloss wankte. Beim ersten Fluch war es ihm noch gelungen, sich selbst von einem Schmerzensschrei abzuhalten, doch beim zweiten hatte er keine Chance mehr gehabt. Im Nachhinein konnte er nicht mehr sagen, womit er den Dunklen Lord überhaupt erzürnt hatte, doch der Schrei war vielleicht das gewesen, was diesen dazu gebracht hatte, den Fluch letztlich zu beenden.

Nun lag Severus zusammengesunken auf dem Boden seines Wohnzimmers und Hermine eilte herbei, um ihm zu helfen, sich aufzurichten. Sie schleppte ihn zur Couch. Entsetzt von seinem Zustand wirbelte sie herum und brachte all jene Tränke herbei, die ihm helfen konnten. Nach einem starken Anti-Schmerzmittel und einem

Stärkungstrank fragte sie ihn, ob er auch ein Schlafmittel haben wolle, doch da war er schon weggedämmert und die Frage hatte sich erledigt. Hermine deckte ihn zu und wachte vom Sessel neben dem Kamin aus die ganze Nacht über ihn.

Die Vorstellung, wie schlecht es ihm ging, trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen und ihr Hass auf Voldemort war in diesem Augenblick stärker denn je. So stark, dass einige hundert Kilometer entfernt der Dunkle Lord sich an die Kehle packte, weil er für einen kurzen Moment glaubte, keine Luft mehr zu kriegen.

Es waren nur Sekunden, in denen er fühlte, dass jemand Macht über ihn hatte, dass sich sein Körper einer fremden Kraft unterwarf, doch diese Sekunden ängstigten den Dunklen Lord. Sie ängstigten ihn so sehr, wie es zuvor in seinem Leben nur einmal geschehen war, als er mit fünf oder sechs Jahren im Waisenhaus von vier größeren Jungen verprügelt worden war, denen er ihr Spielzeug geklaut hatte.

Keiner seiner Anhänger würde jemals davon erfahren, dass es dieses Gefühl war, wegen dem er in dieser Nacht einen weiteren Mord mit seinen eigenen Händen beging und einen zusätzlichen Horkrux schuf. Das Gefühl, sterben zu müssen, hatte er in den letzten sechzehn Jahren nicht mehr so intensiv gespürt, wie in dem Augenblick, in dem Hermine ihn aus tiefstem Herzen hasste und er setzte alle Mittel ein, um dieses Schreckensgespenst zu vertreiben.

Severus erwachte am späten Vormittag und konnte die Nachwirkungen der Flüche noch deutlich spüren. Sie waren zu stark gewesen, um durch die Tränke schnell vergessen gemacht zu werden. Doch Hermine war da, massierte ihm den Rücken und den Nacken und alsbald waren die Schmerzen in seinen Gliedern erträglicher. Der Tag war verloren für Hermines Lehre oder ihre geliebten Spaziergänge, doch zumindest konnten sie später zusammensitzen und ein wenig lesen.

Obwohl sie beide die Ruhe liebten und Schweigen sonst kein Problem für sie darstellte, fiel Severus auf, dass Hermine an diesem Tag etwas zu still war. Sie wechselte kaum ein Wort mit ihm und schien in Gedanken ganz weit weg zu sein. Erst gegen Abend wandten sich ihre Gedanken wieder dem hier und jetzt zu und Severus beschloss nicht nach dem zu fragen, was Hermine so beschäftigt hatte. Er ahnte, dass es mit seinem nächtlichen Ausflug und dessen Folgen zu tun hatte und fühlte sich nicht in der Lage, dieses Thema auszudiskutieren.

Der Dunkle Lord war eine Gegebenheit, mit der sie derzeit einfach leben mussten. Vorerst zumindest, wenn es auch keine konkreten Pläne gab, das Problem loszuwerden. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass der Orden des Phönix seit Monaten nicht mehr in Erscheinung getreten war, würde sich daran so schnell wohl auch nichts ändern. Severus kannte Hermines Plan, herauszufinden, wo die restlichen Horkruxe sein könnten und er hatte ihn befürwortet. Da es jedoch niemanden gab, der mit ihr Kontakt aufnahm, schien dies ihm und auch Hermine langsam immer sinnloser.

Manchmal saß sie jetzt abends noch über einem alten Buch und suchte nach Hinweisen, wo Seelenteile wohl am besten aufgehoben waren, aber dies brachte ohnehin nicht viel und nur ein letzter Rest Hoffnung, dass Ron und Harry vielleicht irgendwann einmal auftauchen und sie nach den Horkruxen fragen würde, trieb Hermine noch an.

Severus, der um das Thema Horkruxe ohnehin nicht herum kam, weil ihn Dumbledore mehrfach darauf ansprach, suchte mit eigenen Mitteln nach Hinweisen. Er ging die Jahrbücher durch und besah sich alle Akten aus den Jahren, in denen Tom Riddle Schüler in Hogwarts gewesen war. Wenn schon sein Tagebuch verzaubert war, warum dann nicht auch noch andere Dinge, die damals oder auch noch heute, in der Schule zu finden waren.

Die Tage zogen ins Land, warmer Sommerregen wechselte sich mit gleißendem Sonnenschein ab und Hermine und Severus suchten nach den Verstecken der Horkruxe, arbeiteten im Labor als Meister und Schülerin zusammen und liebten sich, wann immer ihnen der Sinn danach stand.

An einem regnerischen Abend zog Hermine ein schweres Buch zu sich heran, in dem eine Abhandlung über den dauerhaften Einsatz Intelligenzfördernder Mittel zu finden war. Aufmerksam las sie den mehrseitigen Abschnitt und blätterte dann interessiert weiter darin herum, als ein Bild zwischen den Seiten hervorrutschte. Darauf war eine hübsche junge Frau in ihrem eigenen Alter zu sehen. Braunrote Haare, markante grüne Augen und ein freundliches aufgeschlossenes Lächeln ließen Hermine sofort wissen, dass es Lily Evans war, die sie hier sah. Verwundert betrachtete sie das Bild noch eine Weile, bis ihr bewusst auffiel, dass es sich um eine Muggelfotographie handelte. Sehr seltsam. Wieso hatte Severus ein Bild von ihr in diesem Buch?

Natürlich wusste Hermine inzwischen von der Szene aus dem Denkarium, doch das erklärte nicht das Bild. Als Severus wenige Minuten später den Raum betrat, hielt Hermine ihm das Foto hin und fragte: „Ist das Lily?"

Severus zuckte zusammen und blickte auf das Bild in Hermines Hand, dann wieder in Hermines Gesicht und zurück zur Fotographie, bevor er sie ihr aus den Händen nahm. „Wo kommt das her und was machst Du damit?", fuhr er Hermine an.

Verwundert über seine Reaktion trat Hermine einen Schritt zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Aus einem Deiner Bücher, was ich lesen sollte. Du brauchst mich nicht gleich so anzufahren. Ich habe es nur gefunden."

Severus ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Hermine war wohl kaum Schuld daran, dass sie etwas in seinen Büchern fand, was er vor langer Zeit dorthin verbannt hatte. Noch weniger war sie an dem schuld, was er mit dem Bild – was er mit Lily – verband.

Weniger aufgebracht als zuvor, schob er das Bild in eine Schublade und drehte sich dann wieder zu Hermine. „Schon gut. Vergiss es. Wenn Du noch mehr in meinen Büchern findest, lass, was immer es ist, einfach darin liegen."

Hermine nickte, war aber noch nicht zufrieden mit der Antwort, die sie erhalten hatte. „Und, ist das nun Lily? Ich habe sie einmal auf einem Bild von Harry gesehen und ich glaube er hat ihre Augen geerbt."

Als Severus daraufhin die Augen schloss und nur zwischen geschlossenen Zähnreihen hindurch zischte: „Ja verdammt, es ist Lily. Reicht das nun?", bevor er ins Labor verschwand und die Tür hinter sich zuschmiss, da wusste Hermine, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, Severus danach zu fragen. Sie entschied das Thema ruhen zu lassen. Zumindest Severus gegenüber. Dumbledore würde bestimmt nichts gegen die Frage haben, was Severus und Harrys Mutter verband.

Doch schon am nächsten Tag, als Hermine das Thema bei Albus Dumbledore anschnitt, zeigte sich, dass sie mit diesem Glauben im Irrtum war. Albus sah keine Veranlassung, mit ihr über die Art der Beziehung von Lily und Severus zu sprechen. Er verwies sie an Severus und gab ihr nur den Ratschlag, es geruhsam anzugehen; ihm Zeit zu lassen. Dies sollte ihr Hinweis genug sein, zu erahnen, dass es hier um mehr, als pure Freundschaft, ging.

Leider war Geduld nicht gerade Hermines Stärke und so konnte sie es partout nicht lassen Severus noch am gleichen Abend danach zu fragen.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, fuhr Severus ganz gehörig aus der Haut und schnauzte Hermine an, so dass sie sich wieder vorkam, als sei sie eine Erstklässlerin. Sie sah ihren Fehler ein, beschloss aber seine Wut über sich ergehen zu lassen und da er ohnehin wütend war, konnte sie auch gleich weiterbohren.

Je mehr Hermine ihn in die Ecke drängte und Vermutungen anstellte, desto mehr verbarrikadierte sich Severus im Inneren. Er wollte nicht mehr über Lily nachdenken. Nie mehr! Das hatte er sich schon vor so langer Zeit geschworen. Doch was er nun auch tat, Hermine hatte Erinnerungen geweckt, die ihn schon lange nicht mehr in dieser Fülle überschwemmt hatten und so saß er irgendwann nur unbeweglich und mit geschlossenen Augen im Bett und ließ diesen unverarbeiteten Abschnitt seines Lebens an sich vorüberziehen.

Hermine hatte längst aufgehört zu fragen. Als sie erkannte, was sie damit bei Severus anrichtete, war es jedoch bereits zu spät. Severus saß einfach nur da und erinnerte sich und Hermine saß neben ihm und hoffte, dass er sie nicht zu sehr für das hassen würden, was sie bei ihm wachgerufen hatte.

TBC

So ihr Lieben, das war's für heute. Im nächsten Kapitel werdet ihr erfahren, warum das Thema Lily Severus so zusetzt. Sollte das Kapitel nicht am Montag kommen, dann ärgert euch nicht, denn in diesem Fall liege ich wohl flach. Ich bastele derzeit an einer starken Gallenblasenentzündung und für den Fall das es nicht besser wird hat mir meine Ärztin einen Krankenhausaufenthalt angedroht. Drückt mir die Daumen, dass ich da drum herum komme.


	45. Lily

Überraschung, ich bin wieder gesund. Na ja, fast, aber es geht mir auf jeden Fall besser. Ich danke euch allen ganz doll fürs Daumendrücken und eure lieben Genesungswünsche. Wie ihr seht, hat es geholfen. Darauf ein Butterbier für alle (außer für mich, ich muss noch strenge Diät halten)!

**45. Lily**

Severus brauchte mehrere Stunden, um sich wieder zu fangen und in die Gegenwart zurück zu finden. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper, als er wieder zu sich kam und Hermine merkte es.

Wie eine menschliche Decke legte sie sie an ihn und hielt ihn fest, während sie flüsterte: „Es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte das nicht."

Als Severus sich wieder in der Lage sah, zu sprechen, drehte er den Kopf in ihre Richtung und sagte ihr, dass es eigentlich nicht ihre Schuld sei. Schließlich musste er irgendwann einmal mit Lily – mit seiner Vergangenheit – abschließen. Nach seiner persönlichen Einschätzung hatte er das gerade getan. Die Wut und der Zorn waren aus seinem Blick gewichen und auch aus seinen Gedanken.

In seinem Arm lag Hermine Granger, die Frau, die seine Gegenwart war und vielleicht sogar seine Zukunft. Noch länger um Lily zu trauern, oder auf sie wütend zu sein, war nicht angebracht und er tat es auch nicht mehr. Stattdessen beschloss er Hermine zu sagen, was sie wissen wollte. Er kannte ihre Vergangenheit, doch sie die seine nur zu einem sehr kleinen Teil. Einen Grund, etwas zu verheimlichen, sah er nicht länger.

Severus drehte sich auf die Seite, so dass er Hermine genau gegenüber lag und sie direkt ansehen konnte. „Willst Du noch immer wissen, was zwischen Lily und mir war?"

Den Impuls sofort zu nicken, unterdrückte Hermine, sah Severus erst einmal nur fragend an. „Ist das denn für Dich in Ordnung, wenn ich es wissen will?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Ich deute das als ein „Ja." und ja, es ist in Ordnung. Ich hätte Dich vorhin nicht anschreien sollen. Wenn Du es willst, werde ich Dir davon erzählen."

„Ich würde es gern hören."

Severus stütze seinen Kopf auf einen Arm und sah Hermine noch einen Augenblick lang an, unschlüssig, wo er beginnen sollte. Dann entschied er, Hermine als die Person zu behandeln, die sie für ihn war: Seine engste Vertraute. „Weißt Du von dem Vorfall mit James Potter?"

Hermine genierte sich ein wenig, denn eigentlich wollte sie nicht verraten, dass Harry mit ihr darüber gesprochen hatte, aber sie redete hier mit Severus und zu ihm wollte sie ehrlich sein. Also nickte sie und fragte: „Macht es Dir etwas aus, dass ich davon weiß?"

„Früher hätte es mir etwas ausgemacht, aber jetzt nicht mehr. Es ist vielleicht sogar leichter für mich, wenn Du das schon weißt." Seine freie Hand suchte den Weg zu Hermines Haaren und begann mehr oder minder nervös mit einer Strähne zu spielen. „Lily hat mir damals geholfen, obwohl ich es nicht wollte und obwohl ich sie hinterher als Schlammblut bezeichnet habe, war ich ihr im tiefsten Inneren dankbar. Du musst wissen, dass wir beide uns schon vorher auf einer Ebene verstanden, die sie mit niemandem sonst teilte: Sie war wahnsinnig gut in Zaubertränken. Besser noch als ich. Damals zumindest.

Wir unterhielten uns im Unterricht über die Wirksamkeit und die Arten der Zerkleinerung von Zutaten, wenn die anderen es nicht mitbekamen oder wir tauschten uns über alternative Zubereitungen aus. Wir hatten damals schon so etwas wie eine Freundschaft entwickelt..

Dann kam die Sache mit Potter. Ich hasste ihn dafür und eine zeitlang fühlte ich mich auch von Lily gedemütigt, weil sie mich so gesehen hatte. Ich habe sie ignoriert, aber sie war immer noch freundlich zu mir. Doch dann ist sie eines Tages an mir vorbei marschiert und hat mich nicht mehr gegrüßt. Das war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht für mich und ich habe dann verstanden, dass ich selbst daran Schuld war, dass sie mich nicht mehr beachtete."

Hermine nickte, schwieg aber, um ihn nicht zu unterbrechen. Noch war ihr nicht ganz klar, ob noch mehr zwischen Lily und Severus gewesen war.

Severus fuhr fort. „Ich bin ihr nachgelaufen und habe mich bei ihr entschuldigt. Das war das erste Mal, dass wir außerhalb des Unterrichts mehr als einen Gruß austauschten. Und es war nicht das letzte Mal. Mehr oder weniger zufällig trafen wir uns dann ein paar Mal in der Bibliothek. Nach und nach wurde daraus ein festes Ritual und wir tauschten dort unsere Gedanken zum Zaubertränkeunterricht aus, begannen gemeinsam zu lernen und irgendwann gingen wir sogar gemeinsam nach Hogsmeade. Sie hat sich dafür eine Menge Spott anhören müssen. Besonders von Potter und Black. Aber es war mir egal. Selbst dass sie trotzdem noch mit den dreien befreundet war, war mir egal.

Ich begriff es erst gar nicht, aber ich war verliebt in sie. So verliebt, dass ich geschockt war, als ich dann von ihr hörte, dass sie plötzlich James Potter als festen Freund hatte. Ich habe ihr Sachen an den Kopf geworfen, als sie es mir erzählt hat, die ich nicht wiederholen möchte.

Ich weiß nicht, ob Du Dir dieses zierliche, kleine Persönchen, was sie war, als wilde Furie vorstellen kannst, aber als ich sie so beschimpf habe, stand sie auf einmal vor mir, und beschimpfte mich ebenfalls. Schließlich sei ich doch Schuld an der ganzen Misere. Immerhin hätte ich nie irgendwelche Zeichen gegeben, dass ich sie mögen würde, nie versucht, sie zu küssen, nicht einmal Händchen gehalten.

Lily konnte sehr laut sein und sehr energisch, das habe ich an diesem Nachmittag gelernt. Und ich habe verstanden, dass sie in den Monaten, die wir zusammen verbrachten, von mir erwartet hatte, dass ich etwas unternehme, wozu ich jedoch viel zu feige war. Doch dann, als ich wusste, dass Potter nur ein Ersatz für mich war, habe ich sie einfach geküsst."

Eine lange Pause entstand und Severus ließ sich Zeit, die Erinnerung zu genießen, bevor er weiter sprach. „Wenn Du so willst, Hermine, dann war dieser Kuss der Anfang vom Ende. Lily trennte sich von James und ging mit mir. Unsere Beziehung hielten wir geheim, doch allein schon die Trennung hat ihr eine Menge Ärger mit ihren angeblichen Freunden eingebracht. Aber sie nahm es hin. Sie sagte mir immer wieder, wenn wir uns trafen, dass es ihr egal wäre, dass sie auch gern offiziell mit mir zusammen wäre, doch ich lehnte es immer ab. Wir haben uns oft deswegen gestritten und irgendwann schenkte sie mir dann das Bild, was Du heute gefunden hast und sagte mir, ich hätte die Wahl. Entweder ich würde dieses Bild ganz öffentlich auf meinen Nachtisch stellen und damit den anderen zeigen, dass ich mit einer Muggelgeboren zusammen sei, oder aber es wäre aus zwischen uns.

Wir hatten noch acht Wochen bis zum Abschluss damals und ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich es nicht tun würde. Ich habe auch versucht ihr zu erklären, warum, aber sie hat mir nicht geglaubt. Sie dachte wirklich, ich wolle sie verstecken, dabei war es genau anders herum. Eigentlich wollte ich sie vor dem Hohn und Spott ihres Hauses, ihrer Freunde beschützen, aber davon wollte sie einfach nichts hören." Severus verstummte und sah Hermine in die Augen. „Willst Du noch mehr darüber hören, wie sehr ich es versaut habe?"

Wieder kam nur ein stummes Nicken von Hermine.

„Nun gut, hier kommt der Rest des Dramas. Ich habe das Bild in ein Buch gesteckt und mich nicht zu ihr bekannt. Wir verließen die Schule als Feinde. Nach eineinhalb Jahren, die wir offiziell Freunde und heimlich zusammen waren, stritten wir uns bis aufs Blut und sprachen kein Wort mehr.

Zu dieser Zeit bin ich zu den Todessern gegangen. Ich glaube Lucius hat meinen Zustand damals so genau erkannt und ausgenutzt, dass es ihm ein Leichtes war, mich anzuwerben. Natürlich trifft ihn weniger Schuld, als mich selbst. Immerhin ließ ich mich verblenden und genoss es damals sogar noch."

„Und dann?", fragte Hermine in dem Wissen, dass dies sicherlich noch nicht alles gewesen war.

„Und dann traf ich Lily wieder, als ich zwanzig war und sie bereits verheiratet mit James." Wieder eine Pause. Lang und bedrückend.

„Severus, wenn Du nicht weiter sprechen willst, ist das in Ordnung. Ich bin zwar neugierig, aber ich muss nicht alles wissen."

„Doch, dass solltest Du." Severus atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus, bevor er auch den Rest erzählte. „Als wir uns wieder trafen, fühlte es sich an, als hätten wir uns nie getrennt. Es war auf einem Markt für Zaubertränkezutaten. Wir standen uns einfach gegenüber und sahen uns an. Da war kein Streit mehr zwischen uns, da war nur Vertrautheit und das Gefühl, etwas lange verloren Geglaubtes, wieder gefunden zu haben.

Wir tranken einen Kaffee zusammen und unterhielten uns. Alles ganz harmlos, wie es schien und doch wusste ich, dass wir nicht auseinander gehen würden, ohne miteinander geschlafen zu haben. Und so war es dann auch. Lily regte sich hinterher fürchterlich auf über ihre Dummheit, James betrogen zu haben und ich ärgerte mich über mich selbst, weil ich es mit einem Schlammblut getan hatte. Schließlich war ich damals Todesser und vertrat auch deren Ansichten. Trotzdem taten wir es wieder."

„Ihr hattet eine Affäre?", fragte Hermine überrascht dazwischen.

„Wenn Du es so nennen willst. Eigentlich war es mehr als das. Zumindest für mich. Wir waren so oft wir konnten zusammen und es war als ob ich mit ihr den zweiten Teil von mir selbst wieder gefunden hätte. Das klingt sicherlich schwülstig, aber damals fühlte ich so. Deshalb habe ich auch immer darauf gehofft, sie würde sich von James trennen. Doch dazu ist es nie gekommen. Statt ihn zu verlassen, kam sie eines Tages nicht mehr zu unseren Treffen und war wie von Erdboden verschluckt.

Ich habe versucht sie zu kontaktieren. Doch die Eule kamen mit ungeöffneten Briefen zurück, Boten, die ich sandte, erklärten mir, dass sie sich weigere, sie anzuhören und auch meine Anfragen über das Kaminnetzwerk blockte sie ab.

Als ich dann schließlich das nächste Mal von ihr hörte, war es einige Monate später aufgrund der Geburtsanzeige für Harry, die mir Lucius aus dem Tagespropheten vorlas und mir damit die ganze Misere unter die Nase rieb. " Er schluckte hart, als er daran dachte, war aber froh, endlich einmal jemandem alles erzählt zu haben.

Hermine unterdessen brauchte noch Zeit, um wirklich zu verstehen, was Severus ihr da gesagt hatte. Es war nicht nur so, dass Severus Harrys Mutter geliebt hatte, so wie er sie jetzt liebte, vielleicht sogar noch mehr. Nein, er war auch mit ihr zusammen gewesen, bevor Harry auf die Welt kam. Konnte es …? War es möglich, dass …?

„Ich sehe die Frage in Deinen Augen. Spuck sie aus, bevor Du sie für Wochen mit Dir herum trägst.", neckte Severus sie. Ihm war klar, über was sie gerade nachdachte.

„Hast Du jemals daran gedacht, dass Du vielleicht Harrys Vater sein könntest?"

„Wie hätte ich nicht gekonnte? In den Wochen in denen Harry in etwa gezeugt sein musste, waren wir ständig zusammen. Ich habe sehr oft darüber nachgedacht, aber genau so oft beschlossen, dass es mich nicht interessiert. Er ist James Sohn. So oder so."

„Aber wenn er doch von Dir …"

Severus ließ sie nicht ausreden. „Als er klein war und dann auch noch ein Waisenkind, habe ich häufiger daran gedacht. Aber es war nie ein Thema - auch für Albus nicht, der wusste, dass ich sein Vater sein könnte - dass er bei mir wohnen sollte. Bei Lilys Familie war er am besten geschützt und nur darauf kam es damals an. Außerdem bin ich indirekt Schuld an Tod von Lily und James. Schließlich war ich es, der die Prophezeiung hörte und Riddle zutrug. Das machte es nicht gerade einfacher für mich, Harry später anzusehen. Also war mein Interesse, ihn bei mir zu haben, eher gering."

„Aber, wenn er nun vielleicht doch …", versuchte es Hermine noch einmal.

„Hör auf Hermine! Sobald er älter wurde, brauchte ich mir keine Gedanken mehr zu machen. Er sieht James zum verwechseln ähnlich. Seit er nach Hogwarts kam, weiß ich, dass ich nicht sein Vater bin."

„Und wenn doch, was wenn Du Dich irrst?"

„Das tue ich nicht. Glaub mir Hermine, das tue ich nicht. Ich habe so lange Zeit unbewusst gehofft, er sei mein Sohn, dass es für mich wie eine Ohrfeige war, ihn dann als Jamesverschnitt vor mir zu sehen."

Hermine verstand. „Hast Du ihn deshalb von Beginn angehasst und getriezt?"

„Oh, habe ich das? Hermine, sei nicht albern! Ich habe ihn vor jeder verdammten Gefahr beschützt, in die er sich – mit und ohne euch heldenmütige Freunde – gestürzt hat."

„Dann willst Du mir ernsthaft erzählen, dass Du die Enttäuschung nie an ihm ausgelassen hast?"

„Nun, hin und wieder vielleicht. Lass uns das Thema beenden. Ich bin müde und auch durstig."

Mit einem Nicken akzeptierte Hermine den Themenwechsel, zog Severus nur noch einmal kurz zu sich, als dieser aufstehen wollte. „Danke, Severus! Danke, dass Du es mir erzählt hast."

TBC


	46. Eine Lektion in Vertrauen

**46. Eine Lektion in Vertrauen**

Am nächsten Tag war die Stimmung zwischen Severus und Hermine noch eine Weile gedrückt. Severus musste erst einmal verarbeiten, dass er jemanden so viel Einblick in sein Leben gegeben hatte und Hermine grübelte immer noch darüber nach, ob Severus nicht doch vielleicht Harrys Vater war, aller Unwahrscheinlichkeit zum Trotz. Außerdem musste sie erst einmal verarbeiten, dass es vor ihr jemanden in Severus Leben gegeben hatte, den er so geliebt hatte, wie nun sie. Es war vielleicht dumm gewesen zu glauben, ein Mann in seinem Alter wäre noch nie verliebt gewesen, doch einen Namen, ein Gesicht, eine wirkliche Person zu haben, auf die das zutraf, war für Hermine trotzdem merkwürdig.

Abgelenkt wurden die Beide von ihren Grübeleien, als eine großer brauner Waldkauz mehrfach gegen die kleinen Fensterscheiben des Kerkers, pickte. Da keiner von ihnen Post erwartete, sahen sie sich erstaunt an, bevor Severus endlich aus seiner Starre erwachte und den Vogel einließ.

Das arme Tier sah recht zerzaust und abgekämpft aus und wurde von Hermine erst einmal mit frischem Wasser und Eulenkeksen belohnt. Severus nahm dem Kauz, der von Krummbein mit einem gierigen Blick bedacht wurde, inzwischen den Brief ab, gab ihn aber gleich weiter, da er an Hermine gerichtet war.

Ungläubig starrte Hermine auf den Brief und erkannte sogleich Harrys Schrift. Nach beinahe einem Jahr, war das das erste Lebenszeichen, was sie von ihm erhielt. Aufgewühlt über diese Tatsache griff sie nach dem Schreiben und wusste gar nicht, was sie zuerst empfinden sollte: Freude, dass er scheinbar noch am Leben war, Ärger, darüber, dass er sich erst jetzt meldete oder vielleicht Wut, weil sie schon ahnte, dass in dem Brief Dinge – Anschuldigungen an Severus – stehen würden, die sie gar nicht lesen wollte?

Unschlüssigkeit, ob sie ihn überhaupt lesen sollte, überkam sie, doch der Augenblick ging vorüber und nun riss sie den Umschlag auf.

Seltsamerweise enthielt er nur einen kleinen Zettel, auf dem in völlig unleserlicher Schrift etwas hingekritzelt war. Hermine nahm den Zettel in die Hand und versuchte laut vor sich hinmurmelnd zu entziffern, was darauf stand, als Severus ihr das Blatt plötzlich entriss und es sofort fallen ließ. „Diese Irren! Was haben sie sich nur dabei gedacht?"

Natürlich war Hermine zu ihm herumgefahren und wusste nun gar nicht so genau, was eigentlich los war. Erst als sie den zu Boden gefallen Zettel sah, verstand sie. Die Zeichen, die sie laut vorgelesen hatte, leuchteten inzwischen golden und nur wenige waren noch schwarz. Hätte sie auch dieses noch gelesen, wäre ein Portschlüssel aktiv geworden.

„Warum, zum Henker, schickt Harry mir einen Portschlüssel? Er weiß doch, dass der in Hogwarts nicht funktioniert, solang alle Banne aktiv sind."

„Das frage ich mich auch.", beantwortete Severus die Frage, die nicht an ihn gerichtet worden war und hob das Blatt auf, um es still durchzulesen. Es war tatsächlich ein Portschlüssel und dazu sogar ein ziemlich mächtiger. Vielleicht hätte er Hermine tatsächlich transportieren können. Doch wenn nicht, wären die Folgen für ihre Gesundheit verheerend ausgefallen. Nur Potter konnte so dumm sein, ein solches Mittel einzusetzen, um Hermine zu befreien.

Andererseits war dies ein ziemlich mächtiger und raffinierter Zauber und diesen traute er Potter nicht wirklich zu. Vermutlich hatte er Hilfe gehabt. Keine besonders schlaue, aber wohl eine begabte, was das Zaubern von Portschlüsseln anging. Viele Menschen kamen dafür nicht in Frage und spontan fiel ihm nur ein Name ein, den er auch laut aussprach: „Minerva!"

„Was? Meinst Du, das Ding ist vom Orden? Aber die wissen doch, dass …"

„Ja, sie wissen, dass es hier Banne gibt, aber vielleicht hätte das Ding trotzdem funktioniert. Es ist mächtig und es ist dumm.", unterbrach Severus sie. „Kannst Du Dir vorstellen, was mit Dir passiert wäre, wenn es nicht funktioniert hätte?"

„Nein, was denn?"

„Der Portschlüssel hätte versucht Dich hier herauszubringen und die Banne hätten dafür gesorgt, dass das nicht geht. Mal es Dir selbst aus!"

„Das hätte mich umbringen könne?", fragte Hermine entsetzt.

„Ja verdammt! Solche Idioten! Wie konnte Minerva bei so etwas nur helfen?"

Hermine war noch immer vor Schreck starr. Der Orden wollte sie also befreien? Warum zum Teufel? Und warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Sie sprach ihre Fragen laut aus, doch Severus hatte keine Antworten für sie. Auch ihm saß der Schrecken noch in den Knochen und er musste sich zwingen, nicht darüber nachzudenken, was hätte geschehen können.

„Warte kurz hier.", wies er Hermine an und ging ins Labor. Albus saß gerade wieder einmal in seinem Stuhl und las, während eine Hand unentwegt in ein Glas mit Zitronendrops langte und sich diese dann in den Mund schob.

„Albus, hast Du kurz Zeit für mich? Es ist wichtig."

Dumbledore sah auf, höchst erstaunt, was so eilte, dass Severus ihn am frühen Morgen störte. „Was gibt es denn, mein Lieber?"

„Den Orden gibt es. Und wenn ich einen von denen in die Hände bekomme, werde ich ihm eigenhändig den Hals umdrehen."

„Severus, beruhig Dich! Und was soll das denn? Was hat der Orden gemachte, dass Du so wütend bist?"

„Was sie gemacht haben? Du fragst, was sie getan haben? Nun, sie haben versucht Hermine umzubringen, das haben sie getan!"

Entsetzt fuhr Albus aus seinem Schaukelstuhl auf. „Geht es ihr gut?"

Severus winkte ab. „Ja, ja, natürlich geht es ihr gut, sonst stände ich nicht hier. Aber diese Vollidioten haben versucht sie mit einem Portschlüssel hier rauszuholen. Kannst Du Dir das vorstellen? Ein Portschlüssel! Nicht einmal Erstklässler kämen auf so eine Idee, aber Minerva, die versucht so etwas und natürlich zusammen mit dem Goldjungen! Verdammt, Albus, sag mir, wie die so dumm sein können!"

Albus erbleichte schlagartig, als ihm klar wurde, dass es wohl seine Schuld war, wenn der Orden sich zu solchen Aktionen getrieben sah. Sein Experiment Kontakt durch Mary-Ann Hicks herzustellen, schien gründlich daneben gegangen zu sein.

Zu lang kannte Severus seinen Mentor schon, als dass ihm dessen Erschrecken entgangen wäre. Mit deutlich erhobener Stimme fragte er. „Was hast Du getan, Albus? Was hast Du angestellt? Was? REDE!"

Und Albus redete. Er erzählte von Mary-Ann und dem Kontakt zum Orden, von dem Erfolg, den sie geglaubt hatte, gehabt zu haben. Von dem Gefühl, dass man ihr glaubte, dass Severus auf der richtigen Seite sei und von der Antwort, die ihm über die Heilerin zugestellt wurde. „Wir werden einen unauffälligen Weg finden, mit Hermine und Severus Verbindung aufzunehmen.", hatte man ihm ausrichten lassen. Von einem Portschlüssel war niemals die Rede gewesen. Nie hätte Albus einen solchen Wahnsinn zugelassen. Nie! Seine Hand streifte immer wieder über seinen Bart und er murmelte leise: „Es tut mir leid, Severus. Es tut mir leid."

Dieser stürmte zur Tür und rief ihm nur zu: „Das sollte es auch, Albus. Doch wie es aussieht, vertraust Du mir nicht mehr, als es der Orden tut." Und zynisch fügte er hinzu. „Vielen Dank für Deine Hilfe!" Dann warf er die Tür ins Schloss und ging hinüber zu Hermine.

Überrascht von der Wut, mit der Severus die Tür zudonnerte, sah Hermine Severus fragend an. Hatte etwas Albus etwas mit der Sache zu tun?

„Dieser alte Narr hat mit dem Orden Kontakt aufgenommen und mir nichts davon gesagt. Wie es scheint, vertrauen sie der Kontaktperson nicht und der Portschlüssel ist somit nur die logische Schlussfolgerung."

„Über wen hat er denn den Kontakt aufgebaut?"

„Unsere neue Heilerin. So viel Dummheit hätte ich ihm niemals zugetraut. Da kann ich den Orden ja schon fast wieder verstehen. Er schickt eine Frau, die niemand kennt und erwartet, dass man ihr vertraut. Das ist schier Wahnsinn! Und trotzdem: Was Minerva und die anderen getan haben, ist einfach unverantwortlich! Komm!"

Verdutzt und verwirrt sah Hermine ihn noch eine Sekunde an, bevor Severus sie mit sich zog und in Richtung seines Büros schleifte. „Severus, was soll das? Was hast Du vor?" Sein Gesichtsausdruck war verbissen und das beunruhigte sie.

Severus hielt direkt vor den beiden Wasserspeiern an und seine Züge normalisierten sich ein wenig. „Ich sage Dir, was ich vorhabe. Ich werde mit Dir gemeinsam den Portschlüssel benutzen."

„Willst Du uns jetzt beide umbringen? Bist Du wahnsinnig geworden?" Sie entriss ihm die Hand, die er noch immer fest hielt.

„Nein, bin ich nicht. Ich bringe uns nämlich damit nicht in Gefahr. In Albus Bibliothek gibt es ein Buch, in dem steht, wie man von Teilen des Geländes die Bannsprüche zeitweilig ausschalten kann. Das werden wir jetzt gemeinsam suchen und dann zum Orden reisen."

Hermine nahm ein paar tiefe Atemzüge und ließ sich Zeit mit ihrer Antwort. Hier lief gerade etwas gewaltig schief und sie musste es umgehend stoppen, möglichst ohne Severus vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Vorsichtig fing sie an. „Hör mal, wenn sie Mary-Ann schon nicht glauben, dass Albus noch in einem Bild existiert und das Du auf ihrer Seite stehst, dann ist das bestimmt keine gute Idee, sich mit dem Orden zu treffen. Die könnten dort, wo der Portschlüssel hinführt, mit zwanzig Mann auf uns warten. Was dann?"

„Das werden wir dann schon sehen. Zwanzig Mann werden dort niemals sein. Sie warten auf Dich, Hermine. Nur auf Dich."

„Severus, bitte! Komm doch erst einmal wieder runter und lass uns nachdenken! Wir werden in eine Falle laufen."

Severus nickte gedankenverloren und lehnte sich einen der Wasserspeier. „Wahrscheinlich hast Du Recht."

„Nicht nur wahrscheinlich."

Severus seufzte. „In Ordnung, Du hast Recht, aber selbst wenn das so ist, kommen wir nicht umhin, den Portschlüssel zu benutzen. Wir können einfach nicht das Wagnis eingehen, dass sie versuchen, Dich auf einem anderen Weg zu „befreien". Stell Dir vor, sie dringen hier ein und jemand erfährt das. Was würde passieren, wenn Riddle davon hört, dass Potter hergekommen und unbehelligt wieder abgezogen ist? Meine Tarnung wäre verloren."

„Gibt es denn keinen anderen Weg?"

„Nicht, wenn es so schnell gehen muss, wie ich vermute. Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach, sind diese Irren gar nicht weit weg von hier und werden das Schloss stürmen wollen, wenn Du nach ein paar Stunden noch nicht den Portschlüssel benutzt hast."

Wütend spazierte Hermine an Severus vorbei und stampfte auf die Treppen zum Büro zu. „Wenn ich Harry in die Finger kriege, werde ich ihn zu Fluffy-Futter verarbeiten!"

Trotz der Anspannung entwich Severus ein Glucksen. Potter sollte wohl schon mal anfangen, sich ein Loch im Boden zu buddeln, damit er sich verstecken konnte. Mit einer wütenden Hermine war nun wirklich nicht zu spaßen.

Es dauerte nur eine halbe Stunde, bis Severus das Buch fand, in dem beschrieben war, wie er die Banne zeitweilig aufheben konnte. Dies war nicht zuletzt Albus Hilfe zu verdanken, der sehr kleinlaut in seinem Bilderrahmen aufgetaucht war und sich inzwischen bestimmt ein Dutzend Mal bei Hermine und auch bei Severus entschuldigt hatte. Beide waren von den Entschuldigungen derzeit nicht sehr beeindruckt, aber über die Hilfe mit dem Buch dankbar. Wenn dies alles vorbei wäre, würden sie ein nettes kleines Gespräch mit Albus über das Thema Vertrauen führen.

Vorerst war alles, über was sie redeten, der Zauber, den Severus gleich auszuführen gedachte. Albus riet ihm dringend, nur Hermine den Portschlüssel benutzen zu lassen, da ihr keine Gefahr drohte, doch Severus war nicht davon abzubringen, ebenfalls mitzureisen.

Mit ‚Accio Portschlüssel' rief er quer durch die Schule den Zettel herbei, der ihn und Hermine transportieren würde und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Hermine tat es ihm gleich. Wem auch immer sie gleich gegenüber stehen würden, Severus würde wohl bedroht werden. Noch ein letztes Mal versuchte sie ihn von seinem Plan abzubringen, doch es war sinnlos. Der Zettel kam durch die offene Tür gerauscht, landete in seiner Hand und gleich darauf senkte Severus die Banne um das Direktorenzimmer und begann gemeinsam mit Hermine laut den Spruch auf dem Blatt zu lesen. Kaum dass sie den letzten Laut von sich gegeben hatten, spürten sie auch schon das vertraute Reißen und Ziehen. Unangenehm verzog sich scheinbar der gesamt Körper, um an einer anderen Stelle des Universums wieder ausgespuckt zu werden.

TBC

Na, was das wohl gibt? Wartet der Orden schon auf die beiden? Lasst euch überraschen und schreibt mir in der Wartezeit doch, was ihr vom Kapitel haltet.


	47. Freund und Feind

**47. Freund und/oder Feind **

An der Stelle, zu der der Portschlüssel Hermine und Severus transportierte, war es düster. Nach der Ankunft konnten beide erst einmal nichts als Dunkelheit um sich herum erkennen und Hermine klammerte sich an Severus, denn ihr war übel. Von Reisen mit Portschlüsseln wurde ihr stets schlecht, doch das war wohl nicht ihr größtes Problem.

Als sich ihre Augen an die Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatten, erkannten Severus und Hermine eine Menge Menschen um sich herum. Der halbe Orden schien versammelt zu sein und umringte sie mit zum Kampf erhobenen Zauberstäben.

Von links schrie jemand: „Hermine, geh weg von ihm!", was Hermine natürlich nicht tat, sondern sich stattdessen verzweifelt noch fester an Severus drückte. Sie rief der Stimme aus dem Dunkel zu. „Was soll das denn hier? Seit ihr irre geworden? Wenn ihr Severus auch nur ein Haar krümmt, reiße ich euch den Kopf ab."

Hinter ihr flüsterte jemand etwas von einem Imperio, bevor ein Fluch knapp an ihr und Severus vorbeizischte und für kurze Zeit das Dunkel erhellte. Hermine zuckte unwillkürlich zur Seite, doch Severus stand still und starr da, ließ den Blick über die kaum zu erahnenden Menschen schweifen, senkte seinen Zauberstab und schob Hermine von sich weg.

Sie zischte ihn an: „Was soll das, wenn Du allein da stehst, werden sie Dich verfluchen."

„Das werden sie auch so. Geh ein Stück weg von mir, Hermine."

Energisch kämpfte Hermine gegen seine Hand, die sie unaufhaltsam immer weiter von sich fort presste. „Nein, verdammt! Severus!"

Leise, so dass nur sie es hören konnte zischte er. „Hör auf Dich zu wehren, Hermine! Sie werden mich gefangen nehmen, egal, was wir tun. Ich will nicht, dass Dir noch etwas passiert. Es wird sich alles klären und nun geh weg von mir. Los!"

Mutlos sanken Hermines Arme nach untern und nur zwei Sekunden, nachdem Severus sie losgelassen hatte, riss sie jemand kraftvoll zu Boden, während gleichzeitig ein Lähmfluch Severus traf. Sein Körper sank nach vorn und fiel ungebremst zu Boden.

Erst dann entzündeten die Ordensmitglieder die Fackeln an den Wänden und kümmerten sich auf ihre ganz eigene Art um Hermine und Severus.

Während sie die Erstere mit einem starken Finite Incantatem von einem möglichen Imperio befreien wollten, ließen sie Severus Körper vor sich her schweben und nahmen ihm den Zauberstab ab.

Auch Hermines Zauberstab wurde ihr aus der Hand genommen. Niemand wusste so genau warum, aber allen schien es sicherer, falls sie doch noch unter einen Fluch stehen sollte. Dann endlich sah sie ein vertrautes Gesicht. Remus beugte sich über sie und half ihr aufzustehen.

„Geht es Dir gut?"

Hermine klopfte sich den Staub von der schwarzen Hose und fauchte ihn an. „Nein, mir geht es nicht gut! Wie soll es mir auch gut gehen, wenn ich sehe, was ihr mit Severus macht. Lasst ihn sofort frei."

Remus hatte damit beinahe gerechnet. Der Imperio schien sehr viel stärker zu sein, als er es für möglich gehalten hatte. „Hermine, Du bist nicht bei Sinnen. Sei froh, dass wir ihn haben. Du bist jetzt in Sicherheit und wieder frei. Sobald wir den Fluch von Dir genommen haben, wirst Du Dich sicher freuen, bei uns zu sein."

Noch wütender als zuvor, in einem Tonfall, den Hermine von sich selbst nicht kannte, schrie Hermine ihr Gegenüber an. „Ihr seid doch alle irre! Ich bin nicht Severus Gefangene. Er steht auf unserer Seite und wenn ihr ihn nicht auf der Stelle von frei lasst, werde ich euch alle verfl ..."

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Moody hatte ihr nun auch eine Ganzkörperklammer auf den Hals gejagt. „Bevor wir nicht wissen, wie stark sein Einfluss auf sie ist, bleibt sie gefesselt. Und nun lasst uns hier verschwinden, bevor Riddle merkt, dass wir seinen heiß geliebter Lakai aus Hogwarts entführen wollen."

Moodys Wort war Befehl und nur wenige Sekunden später brach die gesamte Truppe auf und verließ das Gebäude, das sich im Tageslicht als einer der alten Ställe von Hagrid herausstellte. Sie waren also noch auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts. Deshalb also war der Orden das Risiko eingegangen, einen Portschlüssel zu schicken! Ein Trost war das für Hermine nicht, nachdem sie und Severus dem Orden so leichtfertig in die Falle getappt waren, aber es beruhigte sie zumindest ein wenig. Man hatte also vorhin nicht ihr Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt. Wenigstens etwas!

Am Rand der Appariersperre angekommen, stellten sich die Ordensmitglieder in Vierergruppen auf und apparierten nacheinander wieder nach Milford Haven, in einen Nische zwischen zwei Gebäuden, die nur wenige Meter von ihrem Versteck entfernt war.

Als alle anwesend waren, kam eine ungeahnte Diskussion auf. Ein Teil der Anwesenden wollte das Versteck, welches für Hermine und Severus unsichtbar war, nicht verraten. Ein anderer Teil war zwar auch nicht unbedingt dafür, sah aber keine andere Möglichkeit. Viele sichere Orte, an die sie die beiden bringen konnten, gab es nicht mehr. Letztlich gewann die zweite Fraktion und Moody, der Geheimnisverwahrer, hielt den beiden, noch immer durch Flüche Gebundene, einen Zettel vor die Augen, auf dem vermerkt war, wo sich das Versteck des Ordens befand.

Hermine würde – zumindest sobald sie von Snapes Zauber befreit wäre – irgendwann zum Ordensmitglied und Snape? Ja, Snape würde diesen Ort wohl nicht so schnell wieder verlassen.

Zur Bewegungslosigkeit verdammt ließ man die beiden durch den schmalen Eingang schweben und trennte sie danach. Hermine landete in einem Raum im ersten Stockwerk auf einer weichen Couch und wurde dort erst einmal allein gelassen. Ihr konnte nichts geschehen und der Zauber würde sie noch eine Weile davon abhalten, jemand anderem etwas zu tun.

Für Snape dagegen sehnten die meisten im Orden ein anderes Schicksal herbei. Der Mann hatte Albus Dumbledore ermordet, Hermine wahrscheinlich missbraucht und die Herrschaft über Hogwarts an sich gerissen. Jedes dieser Verbrechen verdiente allein schon eine hohe Strafe und alle zusammen waren wohl nur durch den Tod zu sühnen. Viele in diesem Haus wünschten sich genau diese Strafe für den Verräter, aber sie alle waren sich einig, dass sie keine Selbstjustiz ausüben würden. Snape würde verhört werden und wenn es nicht anders ginge, dann würden dabei auch Methoden verwendet, die ihn zum reden brächten, doch sterben sollte Snape durch die Hand eines Henkers, aufgrund eines gerechten Urteils. Vielleicht würde es lange dauern, bis dies möglich war, doch sie hatten Zeit.

Moody und Remus schafften Snape also nach unten in einen gut gesicherten Kellerraum. Hier würde er so lange bleiben, bis Voldemort besiegt war und ein reguläres Gericht sich seiner annehmen würde.

Grimmig betrachtete Moody den Körper des Mannes, dem Albus Dumbledore so sehr getraut hatte, dass er mit seinem Leben dafür bezahlt hatte, durchwühlte dann alle seine Taschen auf der Suche nach möglichen Waffen, jedoch ohne fündig zu werden. Ein wenig enttäuscht ließ er Snape auf eine Pritsche schweben und beendete dann sowohl den Schwebezauber, als auch die Ganzkörperklammer.

Severus stöhnte auf, als er die letzten Zentimeter, die er bisher über der Pritsche geschwebt war, hinunter fiel und mit dem Kopf hart aufschlug. Er rieb sich die Stelle, an der der Schmerz am größten war und richtete sich auf. „Sehr nett, Moody. Ich wusste ja immer schon, dass ihn Ihnen ein kleiner Sadist steckt. Was jetzt? Wollt ihr mich foltern oder gleich den Todesfluch auf mich legen?"

Die beiden Ordensmitglieder standen inzwischen gute drei Meter von ihm entfernt und hielten ihre Zauberstäbe bedrohlich auf ihn gerichtet. Moody knurrte: Der Todesfluch geht viel zu schnell für Ratten wie Sie, Snape! Sie werden uns die Pläne von Riddle verraten und danach werden Sie hier unten verrotten, bis man Ihnen den Prozess machen kann."

Severus winkte ab, als hätte das, was der ehemals Verbündete sagte, keine Bedeutung. Dann stützte er seinen Kopf in die Hände und murmelte nur für sich selbst verständlich: „Warum hab ich nur nicht auf Hermine gehört. Eine Falle. Eine verdammte Falle!"

Moody und Shacklebolt verließen den Raum, als klar war, dass Snape vorerst wohl nichts von sich gab. Später würde das Verhör beginnen. Minerva hatte ein wenig Veritaserum über dunkle Quellen auftreiben können. Das würde helfen, dem Verräter seine Geheimnisse zu entreißen.

Unterdessen war Hermine wieder in der Lage, einige Muskeln bewegen zu können. Ihre Augen waren nicht mehr erstarrt und sie konnte mit ihrem linken Fußzehen wackeln. Leider wollte ihr Mund noch nicht wieder so, wie sie wolle, als Minerva, Harry, Ron und Remus den kleinen Raum betraten.

Erst schwiegen alle und starrten sie nur an, so wie Hermine sie anstarrte, dann begannen alle gleichzeitig zu reden, wodurch Hermine Kopfschmerzen bekam, die bei dem Gedanken, wie es Severus wohl inzwischen erginge, schlagartig schlimmer wurden.

Minerva stoppte das Durcheinandergerede jedoch irgendwann mit einem Handzeichen und scheuchte alle aus dem Raum. Sie hielt es für besser, mit dem sicherlich verwirrten Mädchen allein zu reden. Seit Tagen waren sie auf ihre und Snapes Ankunft vorbereitet. Niemand von ihnen hatte dieser angeblichen Heilerin aus Hogwarts geglaubt. So viele Ungereimtheiten, so viele Dinge, die einfach nicht stimmen konnten. Ein Bild von Albus, Snape, der auf ihrer Seite stehen sollte und eine unversehrte Hermine. Hah! Wer bitte sollte das glauben, wo sie doch alle wussten, dass Snape Albus ermordet hatte.

Als der Spitzel von Arthur verhört worden war, hatten er sie in ein kleines Pub geführt und sie dort auch dem Kopf des Ordens gezeigt. Als sie weg war, hatte Einigkeit geherrscht: Mary-Ann Hicks war ein Spitzel von Snape. Nur er hatte ahnen können, wo der Orden sich jetzt aufhielt. Nur er besäße die Frechheit, sich auf diese unverschämte Art Informationen beschaffen zu wollen. Und diese Frechheit wurde jetzt bestraft.

Mit ihrem genialen Plan hatten sie nicht nur Hermine gerettet, sondern auch noch Albus' Mörder gefangen. Es war ein sehr erfolgreicher Tag für den Orden.

TBC

Das sieht nicht wirklich gut aus für Severus. Ob Hermine dem Orden wohl klar machen kann, dass Severus wirklich auf ihrer Seite steht?


	48. Fragestunde

**48. Fragestunde**

Noch immer lag Hermine beinahe reglos auf der Couch und wartete darauf, dass Minerva ihre Gedanken zurück zum Hier und Jetzt lenkte. Wenn sie ihr doch nur endlich die Möglichkeit gäbe zu reden. Sie musste endlich loswerden, dass Severus unschuldig war!

Als hätte Minerva ihre Gedanken gehört, wendete sich die ehemalige Lehrerin ihr zu und nahm endlich die Ganzkörperklammer von ihr. Statt ungebremst loszureden, atmete Hermine erst einige Male tief durch und setzte sich dann langsam auf. Ihre Muskeln waren verspannt von der Starre und brauchten einige Sekunden, bis sie ihren Befehlen wieder gehorchten.

Diese kurze Zeit und das nicht gleich losreden kosteten Hermine eine unglaubliche Menge an Selbstbeherrschung. Doch diese war notwendig. Wenn sie es falsch anginge, würde man ihr wohl nicht mehr glauben, als Severus. Überhaupt war es wohl besser, einmal im Leben vorher zu überlegen, bevor sie sprach. Es würde Dinge geben – Dinge, wie ihre Beziehung – die vorm Orden unerwähnt bleiben sollten, wenn sie nicht alles noch schlimmer machen wollte.

Minerva hatte sich inzwischen einen Stuhl herangezogen und sah Hermine erwartungsvoll an. „Wie geht es Ihnen, Hermine?"

Die Antwort war bissig: „Bis ich herumgeschubst und mit einen Fluch belegt worden bin, ging es mir ausgezeichnet. Danke der Nachfrage."

Irritiert beobachtete Minerva das Gesicht ihrer ehemaligen Schülerin. Was war denn nur los? Jeder hier wollte immerhin nur ihr Bestes. „Hermine, Sie müssen nicht lügen. Snape ist gefangen genommen. Er kann Ihnen nichts mehr tun."

Hermine schnaubte laut, schloss die Augen und ballte die Hände, nur um nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren. „Wer um Gottes Willen sagt denn, dass er mir jemals etwas getan hat?"

„Hören Sie Hermine, Sie haben wahrscheinlich sehr lange unter seinem Einfluss gestanden. Wahrscheinlich hat er sie auch mit einem Imperio belegt. Beruhigen Sie sich und dann werden wir weiter reden." Damit stand Minerva auf und steuerte auf die Tür zu. Hermine brauchte wohl wirklich erst einmal Zeit für sich, um zu verstehen, dass Snape keine Macht mehr über sie hatte.

Jetzt reichte es Hermine definitiv. Sie hatte sich wirklich zusammen gerissen und ihre ganze Beherrschung darauf verwendet, nicht auszurasten, bei dem Schwachsinn, den der Orden hier verzapfte, aber das war zuviel. „Ich habe – verdammt noch mal – nicht unter einem Fluch gestanden. Ich habe, und vielleicht muss ich es ja buchstabieren, damit Sie es verstehen, bis eben ruhig und sicher in Hogwarts gelebt und der Orden kommt her und macht alles kaputt!"

Ungläubig schüttelte Minerva den Kopf und verließ den Raum. Der Fluch, den Snape über das arme Ding gelegt haben musste, war wohl sehr viel stärker, als vermutete. Sie würde in einigen Büchern nachschlagen müssen, um einen passenden Gegenfluch zu finden. Schnell verschloss sie die Tür von außen mit einem Bann und ging hinunter zu den anderen, die wohl gerade entschieden, wie Snapes Geheimnissen am besten beizukommen war.

Wie bereits vermutet, diskutierten Remus, Moody, Shacklebolt, Arthur und Molly inzwischen fleißig, wie sie Snape am besten befragen konnten. Während Molly für die humane Methode war, ihm das Veritaserum einzuflössen und ihn einfach zu befragen, waren alle außer ihrem Mann, der Ansicht, dies sei erst sinnvoll, wenn man ihm ansonsten schon ein wenig zugesetzt hatte und wusste, wie die richtigen Fragen lauteten. Die Menge des Wahrheitsserums war gering und würde ihre Wirkung nach ein oder zwei Stunden wieder verlieren. Niemand wollte den wertvollen Stoff verschwenden und so schien es gerade als beschlossen zu gelten, dass zuerst andere Verhörmethoden angewandt werden würden, als Minerva Einspruch erhob. „Greifen wir jetzt wirklich schon zu den gleichen Methoden, wie die Todesser, die wir fangen?"

Moody brummte: „Wenn es nicht anders geht, dann ja. Snape wird uns nichts erzählen, wenn wir ihn nett bitten. Snape ist hart im Nehmen, so ungern ich das eingestehe. Also werden wir ihn foltern müssen. Manchmal hat man keine Wahl."

„Mir passt das auch nicht, Minerva, aber Mad Eye hat Recht. Ihm wird nicht anders beizukommen sein.", meinte Remus. „Wenn Du eine andere Möglichkeit sieht, dann sag es bitte. Ich bin für jede Alternative dankbar." Zustimmendes Gemurmel kam von den anderen, mit Ausnahme von Moody. Er war versessen darauf, Snape zukommen zu lassen, was er verdient hatte.

Resigniert schüttelte Minerva ihr graues Haupt und atmete tief aus. „Nein, eine Alternative habe ich dann wohl nicht anzubieten. Trotzdem finde ich es nicht gut."

„Niemand hier findet es gut, bei einer Befragung Gewalt anzuwenden."

Moody schnaubte „Kommt nur drauf an, bei wem."

„Sei ruhig, Mad Eye! Du machst es nicht besser und wenn ich Dich so höre, wird es wohl gesünder sein, wenn Du mit der Befragung nichts zu tun hast.", fiel Arthur ihm ins Wort.

Dieser sprang auf, stampfte laut mit seinem Holzbein und näherte sich wutentbrannt Arthur und Molly. „Ihr beide,", fauchte er sie an. „Ihr beiden würdet ihm am liebsten noch was Nettes zu Essen bringen und ihn fragen, ob er es da unten auch schön warm hat, nicht? Lasst euch mal was sagen, ihr zwei: Da unten im Keller sitzt ein Mörder. Albus Dumbledores Mörder! Ein treuer Todesser, der uns alle für Jahre getäuscht hat, selbst einen Zauberer von Albus Schlag hat er ausgetrickst. Und dafür wird er bezahlen!"

Wieder mischte sich nun Minerva ein. „Sicher wird er das, aber nicht durch uns. Ein Gericht wird sich mit ihm befassen, Moody. Es ist nicht an uns, ein Urteil zu fällen, es ist nur an uns, ihm seine Geheimnisse zu entlocken und zu hoffen, dass sie uns helfen werden, Tom Riddle auszuschalten. Also halten Sie sich ein bisschen zurück!"

„Alles Weicheier, alle hier!", spuckte Moody aus und verließ die Runde. Sollten sie doch weiterdiskutieren. Er würde sich unterdessen mit Snape befassen. Intensiv.

Mad Eye Moody humpelte nach unten in den zum Gefängnistrakt umfunktionierten Keller und nahm die Banne von der Tür, hinter der sich Snape befand. Er war auf einen Angriff gefasst, fand den Verräter aber immer noch auf seiner Pritsche sitzend vor. Mad Eye war trotzdem vorsichtig. Der Mann war gefährlich. Er saß jetzt aufrecht, hatte sein Haar und seine Kleidung wieder gerichtet und blickte ihn aufmerksam an.

„Na, Moody, hier um mich ein wenig zu foltern?", kam es ungerührt von dem Gefangenen.

„Haben Sie etwas Besseres erwartet, nachdem, was Sie getan haben?" Moody schloss die Tür und versiegelte sie von innen. Nun würde niemand mehr hereinkommen und seine Befragung stören.

„Nicht von Ihnen. Sie haben mir nie getraut, nicht wahr, Moody?"

Moody stieß ein kurzes Lachen aus. „Ihnen getraut? Nein, wirklich nicht. Seit Sie in Hogwarts aufgetaucht sind, habe ich gewusst, dass Sie etwas im Schilde führen. Ich habe nur nicht gewusst, was es ist. Dummerweise habe ich Albus nie überzeugen können, Sie mit meinen Augen zu sehen."

„Und dabei hätten Sie ihm sogar eines leihen können, nicht wahr?" Es war Galgenhumor, das wusste Severus, aber es war das Einzige, was ihm derzeit noch blieb. Wenn er es wichtig einschätzte, glaubte man Hermine nicht mehr, als zuvor Mary-Ann Hicks und er war diesem Irren mit dem rotierenden Auge ausgeliefert. So wenig, wie dieser ihm vertraut hatte, so wenig mochte Severus den Kerl. Er war das Misstrauen in Person; einer der wenigen Menschen im Orden, zu denen er nie den geringsten Zugang gefunden hatte. Mit jedem anderen hätte er vermutlich eine normale Unterhaltung führen können. Mehr oder minder. Doch hier lag der Fall anders. In dem gesunden Auge von Alastor Moody brannte ein Feuer aus Rachsucht.

Auf seine letzte Bemerkung hatte er keine Erwiderung erhalten. Moody starrte ihn einfach nur an und taxierte ihn. „Nun fangen Sie schon an, Moody. Dann haben wir es beide hinter uns. Sie brennen doch darauf, endlich was Stärkeres als einen Petrificus Totalus an mir auszuprobieren. Oder wollen Sie das Unmögliche tun und vielleicht doch erstmal versuchen, mir ein paar Antworten mittels einfacher Fragen zu entreißen?"

Moody schnaubte. „Ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich will schließlich die Wahrheit erfahren und nicht noch mehr Lügen, wie die, die Sie Albus aufgetischt haben."

Severus nickte, lehnte sich an die Wand seines Kerkers und sagte nur. „Ich wusste schon, warum ich keinen Kontakt mehr zum Orden wollte. Genau so hab ich mir das vorgestellt." Und leiser, sehr viel leiser setzte er hinzu: „Danke Albus, vielen, vielen Dank für diesen verfluchten Mist.", dann fühlte er sich plötzlich an den Füßen nach oben gezogen und seine Welt drehte sich um einhundertachtzig Grad.

Moody blickte ihn kalt an und fragte: „Was plant Riddle, derzeit?"

Severus konnte es nicht glauben. „Na was meinen Sie wohl, Moody? Die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen, so wie schon immer zu seinen Lebzeiten. Stellen Sie mir intelligente Fragen und ich werde darauf antworten. Übrigens vielleicht etwas intelligenter, wenn nicht das gesamte Blut meines Körpers in meine Gehirn drängt."

Tatsächlich drehte Moody Snape wieder auf die Füße, ließ ihn aber gleich darauf unsanft an eine Wand knallen und fragte noch einmal: „Was plant Riddle?"

Bemüht, sich seine Schmerzen nicht anmerken zu lassen, erhob sich Severus und wischte einige Spinnweben von seiner Robe, verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich scheinbar lässig an die Wand, mit der er eben so unsanft Bekanntschaft geschlossen hatte. „Vielleicht habe ich mich eben nicht klar ausgedrückt: Er will die Weltherrschaft. Präzisieren Sie Ihre Fragen."

Diesmal traf ihn kein Fluch, obwohl Moody wirklich darauf zu brennen schien, ihn zu verletzten. Stattdessen stellte er tatsächlich andere Fragen. „Was sind seine nächsten Schritte? Wie konnte er das Ministerium so unterwandern, dass er die Gesetze nach seinen Vorstellungen anpassen konnte? Wer sind seine Verbündeten in der Regierung?"

„Wesentlich besser, Moody! Wirklich wesentlich besser. Nun, dafür haben Sie sich sogar Antworten verdient." Langsam, möglichst ohne provozierend zu wirken, ging Severus zurück zur Liege und setzte sich. „Fangen wir von hinten an. Seine Verbündeten: Nun, wohl jeder einzelne Minister, den der seit Anfang März in der Regierung untergebracht hat. Woher sein Einfluss kommt? Das ist auch leicht und es wundert mich, dass der Orden nicht einmal eine solche lächerliche Kleinigkeit herausgefunden hat: Riddle hat die Frau und die Tochter von Scrimgeour entführen lassen. Seitdem macht der Minister brav alles, was Riddle will. Seine Pläne? Nun, die verrät er wohl niemandem, aber es ist wahrscheinlich, dass er nicht auf ewig nur im Hintergrund der Regierende bleiben will. Vermutlich sucht er nach einem Weg das langfristig zu ändern."

Moody war ein wenig baff. Snape antwortete. Er hatte vieles erwartet, aber nun wirklich keine Antworten. Nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Vielleicht war es Riddle ja egal, ob der Orden diese Informationen hatte, doch merkwürdig war dies hier schon. Er versuchte sein Glück mit einer weiteren Frage. „Was geschieht derzeit in Hogwarts? Warum hat er sie zum Direktor gemacht?"

Snape nickte anerkennen. „Sie werden besser, Moody. Bei diesen Fragen, kann ich sogar Antworten geben."

„Hören Sie auf mich zu reizen, Snape, sonst werden Sie es ganz schnell bereuen. Los, antworten Sie!"

Beschwichtigend hob Severus die Hände. „Schon gut, ein Kopfstand am Tag reicht mir. Riddle hat mich die Ausbildung an der Schule verändern lassen. Die Schüler lernen jetzt die Dunklen Künste, Reinblütergeschichte, einige dunkle Tränke und so weiter. Er will die nächste Generation zu dunklen Zauberern erziehen, zu seinen Anhängern. Leider gibt es einen Lehrer, der diesen Zielen nur zu gern folgt."

„Ja, und ich weiß auch genau, wer das ist, nicht wahr, Snape?"

„Wenn Sie auf mich anspielen, so muss ich Sie leider enttäuschen. Es ist ein junger Reinblüter namens Andrew Martens, der die Dunklen Künste mit Inbrunst unterrichtet. Ihn im Zaum zu halten, war nicht immer leicht. Er hat sogar Hermine verletzt."

„Und das tat Ihnen schrecklich leid, wo das arme Mädchen doch ihr Spielzeug war.", bohrte Moody.

Severus sprang auf. „Hören Sie sofort auf, so über Hermine zu sprechen. Sie ist Niemandes Spielzeug und sie hat einige wirklich schlimme Monate hinter sich, also lassen Sie sie verdammt noch mal in Ruhe, verstanden Moody!"

Der wich instinktiv einen Schritt nach hinten. Mit einer solchen Reaktion hatte er nicht gerechnet. Überhaupt hatte er mit diesem Verlauf des Verhörs nicht gerechnet. Wider seinen eigenen Willen begannen sich in ihm Zweifel zu regen, ob Severus Snape der Mistkerl war, für den er ihn hielt. Doch es gab eine Frage, die jeden Zweifel beseitigen würde. „In Ordnung, Snape. Lassen Sie uns nicht mehr über Hermine Granger sprechen. Ich habe nur noch eine Frage – vorerst."

„Die Antwort darauf lautet ‚Ja'.", sagte Severus, denn er kannte die Frage schon. „Die Antwort, auf die Frage, ob ich Albus getötet habe, lautet ‚Ja'."

Bereits verblasste Wut flackerte hinter Moodys Auge auf, als er Snape das zweite Mal an diesem Tag gegen eine Wand poltern ließ. Dann verließ er so schnell er konnte den Keller, denn er wusste, dass er den Verräter töten würde, wenn er jetzt nicht ginge.

TBC

Im nächsten Kapitel wird es die Auflösung geben, ob der Orden Hermine und Severus irgendwann mal glaubt, oder ob die Zwei nun auch noch gegen ihre früheren Freunde kämpfen müssen.


	49. Veritaserum

**49. Veritaserum**

Die anderen hatten genau gewusst, dass Moody zu ihrem Gefangenen gegangen war, als er den Raum verließ. Sie ahnten auch, dass seine Methode Severus zu befragen vermutlich nicht sanft ausfallen würde, doch mangels einer echten Alternative blieben sie, wo sie waren und mischten sich vorerst nicht ein. Um so mehr waren alle erleichtert, als er schon nach wenigen Minuten die Treppen wieder hochkam und sich zu ihnen setzte.

Sein Gesicht war angespannt, seine Hände verkrampft und seine Stimme voller unterdrückter Emotionen, als er von dem berichtete, war Snape ausgespuckt hatte.

Er erzählte alles, ließ nichts aus und versetzte damit die anderen zeitweilig in dieselbe Zwiespältigkeit, die er zuvor gespürt hatte. Und auch als er von dem Ende des „Gesprächs" erzählte, schienen die anderen dieselben Gefühle zu durchleben. Er schloss mit dem Satz: „Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll."

Minerva nickte. Sie war froh, dass das Verhör ohne größere Gewalt erfolgt war. Es war zwar hart an der Grenze dessen, was sie für erträglich empfand, doch immer noch besser, als alles, was sie erwartet hatte, als Moody vorhin von Dannen gestürmt war. „Ich weiß es auch nicht. Wenn er falsche Informationen streut, so sind es sinnlose. Sie bringen uns nicht dazu irgendetwas in die Wege zu leiten, was uns schaden könnte. Sind seine Aussagen wahr, verstehe ich es noch viel weniger. Warum sollte er uns echte Informationen geben? So schnell wird er die Hoffnung uns zu entkommen ja nicht aufgegeben haben."

Alle schwiegen und ließen das sacken, was sie gerade gehört hatten. Remus regte sich als erster wieder. „Minerva? Was hat Hermine vorhin gesagt, wie er sie behandelt hat? Du hast doch mit ihr gesprochen."

„Nichts Vernünftiges. Ich denke, sie steht immer noch unter einem Fluch. Er muss ziemlich stark sein, aber ich werde nachschlagen, ob ich nicht einen Gegenzauber finde."

„Das habe ich Dich nicht gefragt, Minerva. Sag mir, was sie gesagt hat." Remus hatte so eine Ahnung und wenn sich die bestätigte, dann würde er beginnen müssen, mit einer Unglaublichkeit zu leben.

„Was soll das, Remus? Sie hat gesagt, dass er sie gut behandelt hat und dass sie nicht unter einen Fluch steht. Sollen wie ihr das etwa glauben?"

„Nicht ohne es nachzuprüfen, aber ja, ich fange an, ihr und Severus und dieser Hicks zu glauben."

Moody fuhr auf, setzte sich aber sogleich wieder, als Remus ihm drohend in die Augen blickte. Für heute reichte es wirklich mit seinem Kommentaren, befand der Werwolf.

„Wie willst Du es prüfen?", fragte Arthur nun vorsichtig.

„Mit einem Gegenzauber und dem Veritaserum."

„Aber das wollten wir Snape doch erst geben, wenn wir genau wissen, welche Fragen wir stellen müssen."

„Ich will es auch nicht Severus geben, sondern Hermine und zwar nachdem sie von Minerva mit einem so mächtigen Gegenzauber belegt wurde, dass wir sicher sein können, dass sie nicht mehr unter dem Einfluss von Severus steht."

Verblüfft sah jeder im Raum ihn an, dann nickten die ersten zustimmend und Minerva erhob sich augenblicklich, um sich auf die Suche nach einen Gegenzauber zu machen.

Nach knapp vier Stunden, die Hermine allein in einem Raum war, in dem sich nichts weiter als eine Couch, ein kalter Kamin und ein paar Bilder befanden, öffnete sich endlich wieder die Tür. Vier Menschen traten hindurch: Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody und Arthur Weasley.

Bis auf Moody lächelten sie alle aufmunternd an. Remus grüßte sie und kam auf sie zu. „Hallo Hermine, hast Du etwas dagegen, wenn wir ein paar Zauber auf Dich anwenden, um sicher sein zu können, dass Du uns die Wahrheit sagst?"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Hallo Remus, im Grunde nicht, aber von was reden wir da genau?"

Minerva ergriff das Wort. „Ein Gegenzauber, der alle Flüche, Banne und Zauber aufhebt, die auf einen wirken und dann von Veritaserum."

Sie nickte. Die Erleichterung, dass der Orden auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen gedachte, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte, ließ ihr einen großen Stein vom Herzen fallen. „Und dann werden Sie mir endlich glauben, wenn ich dann immer noch sage, dass Severus auf der richtigen Seite steht und mich gut behandelt hat?"

Drei Personen nickten, nur Moody sah nicht so aus, als würde er dem zustimmen. Drei von vier. Besser als nichts.

„Also gut, dann sprechen Sie Ihren Gegenzauber, Professor McGonagall. Auch wenn es nichts gibt, auf das er wirken kann."

Die Angesprochene erhob ihren Zauberstab und sagte mit kraftvoller Stimme den lateinischen Zauber, der alle fremdgewirkte Magie um Hermine aufheben sollte. Ihrem Zauberstab entwand sich ein silberfarbenes Licht, dass zu Hermine herüberschwebte, sie ganz und gar einhüllte , in ihren Körper eindrang und Sekunden später wieder zum Vorschein kam. Kurz schwebte der Zauber noch über ihr, um dann nur Milimeter von ihrer Haut entfernt in einem Funkenregen zu explodieren.

Erschrocken fuhr Hermine zusammen, denn diese Art von Effekt hatte sie nicht erwartet, stellte dann aber erleichtert fest, dass sie sich keinen Deut anders fühlte, als zuvor. Nun kam noch das Veritaserum auf sie zu. Ein wenig Angst hatte sie schon vor der Wirkung; immerhin gab es ja Dinge, die den Orden nichts, aber auch gar nichts angingen, aber andererseits blieb ihr wohl nichts anderes übrig, als das Zeug zu schlucken und zu hoffen, dass ihr diese Art von Geheimnissen nicht entrissen wurde. So lange man ihr harmlose Fragen stellte, würde sicher alles gut gehen. „Können wir dann bitte mit der Befragung beginnen? Ich will, dass Severus endlich freigelassen wird!"

Pikiert, wohl wegen der Verwendung von Severus Vornamen durch Hermine, sah McGonagall sie an, kam aber zu ihr herüber, hielt ihr das Wahrheitsserum an die Lippen, ließ ihr ein paar Tropfen davon auf die Zunge tropfen und trat wieder zurück.

Nach kurzer Zeit humpelte Mad Eye Moody zu ihr heran und besah sie sich von allen Seiten. Sein richtiges Auge betrachtete sie dabei mit mindestens so viel Misstrauen, wie das rotierende. „Nun, Miss Granger, wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob das Zeug auch wirkt: Was haben Sie gemeinsam mit Harry Potter und Ron Weasley in Ihrem zweiten Jahr auf dem Klo der Maulenden Myrte gebraut?"

„Den Vielsafttrank. Das hätte ich Ihnen aber nach so vielen Jahren auch ohne das Wahrheitsserum verraten. Trotzdem, glauben Sie mir, das Zeug wirkt."

Moody winkte ab, als ob er das ohnehin nicht glauben würde, fragte aber immerhin weiter: „Dann wollen wir das mal anders testen. Sicher gibt es etwas, dass sie mir ohne den Trank wohl kaum sagen würden. Also, Miss Granger, was ist derzeit ihr größtes Gehei…"

„Wagen Sie es nicht, Moody! Sie haben keinen Grund in die Privatsphäre des armen Mädchens einzudringen, nur weil Sie nicht glauben, dass ich vernünftige Quellen für das Serum habe! Fragen Sie gefälligst etwas anderes!" Minerva war ja eine sehr geduldige Frau, aber hier ging es um Hermine Granger und was Snape auch immer getan hatte, dieses Mädchen war unzweifelhaft auf der richtigen Seite.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag murmelte Moody etwas von Weicheiern, trollte sich aber von dannen und machte die Bahn für Remus frei, der augenblicklich seinen Platz einnahm. Hermine atmete tief aus, unendlich dankbar, dass die Frage nicht zu Ende gestellt worden war. Zweifelsfrei hätte sie ihre Liaison mit Severus verraten, doch es schien gerade noch einmal gut gegangen zu sein. Nun stand Remus vor ihr und fragte sie gerade heraus: „Sag uns, Hermine, wie hat Snape Dich in all den Monaten behandelt?"

Hermine hätte so gern einfach nur „Gut." gesagt, doch das Serum wirkte zuverlässig. „Am Anfang dachte ich, er würde sich an mich ran machen wollen, aber nach ein paar Tagen wurde es besser. Er hat mich zwar nicht in die Bibliothek gehen lassen und ich durfte nicht mehr in die Große Halle, aber er hat mich ansonsten gut behandelt und beschützt, wann immer es ging. Außerdem durfte ich meinen Abschluss an einer Schule in Detroit machen und ... "

Remus nickte und unterbrach sie – zum Glück, bevor sie ausplaudern konnte, was noch alles zwischen ihnen geschehen war. Remus sah aus, als hätte er eine ähnliche Antwort erwartet und gab ihr Zeichen, dass ihm diese Antwort ausreichte. „Hast Du am Unterricht teilgenommen?"

„Ja, zumindest bis ich verletzt wurde."

„Wer hat Dich verletzt? Etwa Snape?"

In Hermines Augen glomm Zorn. Wie konnte Remus so etwas nur glauben. „Andrew Martens, der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, war das. Severus würde so etwas nie tun!"

Wieder dieses zufriedene Gesicht bei Remus. Was das wohl bedeutete? Verstand er etwa, dass Severus auf der richtigen Seite stand?

„Hermine, ich habe noch viele Fragen, aber ein paar sind ganz entscheidend. Eine davon ist: Gibt es in Hogwarts ein Portrait von Albus Dumbledore? Ein aktives meine ich."

„Ja, natürlich. Severus hat es ein paar Tage nach der Übernahme des Direktorenpostens entdeckt. Ich habe selbst mit Dumbledore gesprochen. Er ist genau wie früher. Sogar seine Zitronendrops lutscht er immer noch." Mittlerweile war Hermine aufgesprungen. Die Aufregung wurde zu viel, um sitzen bleiben zu können.

„Und hat Albus eine Heilerin namens Hicks zu uns geschickt, um Kontakt aufzunehmen?"

Hermines Gesicht verriet, was sie von diesem Plan hielt, als sie antwortete. „Ja, Severus hat mir gesagt, das hat er getan und er hat uns nichts davon gesagt."

Moody fuhr auf: „Das akzeptiere ich nicht als Antwort. Snape hat ihr das eingeredet! Wahrscheinlich hat sie eine Gehirnwäsche hinter sich." Auch McGonagall sah immer noch nicht aus, als könne sie glauben, was sie gehört hatte.

Jetzt reichte es Hermine. Sie hatte ja im Allgemeinen Respekt vor den Älteren, aber irgendwann war eine Grenze überschritten. „Soll ich Ihnen mal sagen, wie egal mir das ist, was Sie glauben, oder nicht? Severus hat nichts Schlechtes getan. Im Gegenteil! Er versucht die ganze Schule halbwegs unter Kontrolle zu halten und hat fast nur gute Lehrer eingestellt. Bis auf Martens ist niemand dabei, der Todesserinteressen vertritt und Sie tun so, als sei er ein Monster. Hören Sie endlich auf damit! Ja, verdammt, er hat Albus Dumbledore getötet, aber vielleicht sollten Sie sich endlich mal die ganze Geschichte anhören, bevor Sie ihr Urteil fällen. Es kotzt mich an, dass Sie ihm und mir nicht glauben."

Moody war wieder zu ihr gehinkt und schrie sie nun offen an: „Ich soll einem siebzehnjährigen Rotzgör glauben, dass seit Monaten mit einem Todesser zusammen lebt? Niemals! Ich weiß nicht, was er mit Ihnen gemacht hat, aber er hat was gemacht!" Bedrohlich schwenkte der alte Zauberer seinen Stab vor ihrem Gesicht hin und her und sah dabei aus, als wolle er sie jeden Augenblick mit einem Fluch belegen.

Arthur und Remus zogen ihn jedoch von ihr weg und hielten ihm eine Standpauke, die Hermine aber unterbrach: „Glauben Sie mir, oder nicht, aber es ist die Wahrheit und wenn Sie ein Portrait von Dumbledore malen lassen und hier aufhängen, dann kann einer der anderen Direktoren ihn herholen. Vielleicht glauben Sie IHM ja! Oder holen Sie das Portrait doch einfach her. In Hogwarts ist niemand, der sie dabei sehen könnte."

Im Zimmer wurde es still. Tagelang hatten 36 volljährige und 13 halbwüchsige Zauberer überlegt, wie man überprüfen könnte, ob es tatsächlich noch einen Überrest der Persönlichkeit von Albus Dumbledore gab. Niemand von ihnen war jedoch darauf gekommen, dass es so einfach sein könnte.

Minerva verließ mit Tränen in den Augen und schweigend das Zimmer, dicht gefolgt von einem sich nur mühsam beruhigenden Mad Eye Moody und Arthur Weasley. Nur Remus blieb.

Wortlos setzte er sich neben Hermine, legte einen Arm um sie und sagte: „Bitte versteh, dass es nicht leicht für uns ist, Severus und Dir zu glauben. Er war der Feind und wir haben viel Zeit gehabt, um zu lernen, ihn zu hassen. Es wird dauern, bis wir damit aufhören können."

Hermine nickte. „Ich verstehe. Ich weiß, dass es leicht ist, ihn für Dumbledores Tod verantwortlich zu machen, aber so einfach ist das nun mal nicht. Severus ist ein guter Mensch. Ich denke Du weißt das."

„Vielleicht. Zumindest ziehe ich die Möglichkeit in Betracht." Er machte eine Pause. „Hermine? Sag mir, warum Du Dich so für ihn einsetzt."

Verzweifelt versuchte Hermine die Lippen fest aufeinander zu pressen, doch es nutzte nichts. Ihr Mund öffnete sich schließlich ohne ihr Zutun und spuckte die Worte aus: „Weil wir uns lieben!"

Das Wahrheitsserum hatte ein letztes Mal seine Wirkung getan.

TBC

Upps, da ist es Hermine doch noch herausgerutscht. Na so was …


	50. Akzeptanz des Unumgänglichen

**50. Akzeptanz des Unumgänglichen**

Verwundert, aber scheinbar nicht von dem Gedanken abgestoßen, sah Remus Hermine an. „Hast Du gerade gesagt, ihr liebt euch?"

Hermine hätte es vielleicht abstreiten können, doch es war zu spät. Es war ausgesprochen und würde wohl oder übel seine Kreise ziehen. Einerseits fand sie das ganz schrecklich, denn jeder, der es erführe, würde sie für verrückt halten, aber andererseits spürte sie auch ein wenig Erleichterung. Langfristig hätte sie das vor ihren Freunden und dem Orden wohl ohnehin nicht geheim halten können. Statt ihre Gefühle also zu verleugnen, sagte sie: „Ja, das habe ich gesagt. Und? Findest Du das schlimm?"

Remus gluckste. „Nein, schlimm nicht, nur lustigt. Warst Du es nicht, der gemeinsam mit Harry und Ron den Begriff übergroße Fledermaus geprägt hat? Schon seltsam, wie sich manchmal die eigene Meinung ändert."

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Damals war ich noch ein Kind. Da hab ich ihn noch mit ganz anderen Augen gesehen."

„Ja, klar, er ist jetzt bestimmt total liebenswert und nett und freundlich und habe ich gut aussehend schon erwähnt?" Remus verzog angewidert sein Gesicht.

„Sei nicht albern, Remus! Natürlich ist er noch der gleiche Mensch, der er immer war, aber ich lebe seit fast vier Monaten mit ihm zusammen und ich weiß, dass vieles an ihm nur Fassade ist. Nicht alles, aber vieles. Und was das Gutaussehen angeht: Das ist Geschmackssache und meinem Geschmack entspricht er."

Das Gesicht ihres Gegenübers verzog sich und Remus schien ihr plötzlich ernster, als zuvor. „Hermine, versteh mich nicht falsch, aber mich überrascht das trotzdem alles. Er ist doppelt so alt wie Du und selbst wenn er auf unserer Seite steht – wovon ich immer noch nicht hundertprozentig überzeugt bin – ändert es nichts daran, dass er ein ziemlicher Mistkerl ist."

Hermine seufzte. „Ich wage nicht Dir da zu widersprechen. Zu Anfang, als ich noch nicht lange bei ihm war, da hat er sich den einen oder anderen richtig bösen Scherz mit mir erlaubt, aber ich glaube, das ist nur seine Art von Humor. Er ist die meiste Zeit ganz anders, als ich ihn eingeschätzt habe. Er ist zärtlich, liebev..."

Remus wedelte abwehrend mit den Händen und unterbrach Hermine. „Lass mal, so genau will ich es nicht wissen. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich es Dir und ihm nicht gönne. Ich kann mir euch zwar nicht wirklich als Paar vorstellen, aber das ist eindeutig eure Entscheidung."

Eine ganze Weile saßen sie darauf hin einfach nur schweigend nebeneinander, bis es an der Tür klopfte: Remus ging hin, unterhielt sich kurz mit Arthur und bat Hermine dann mit ihm nach unten zu kommen. Die anderen hatten nachdem sie sich ein wenig gefasst hatten, noch einmal das Gespräch mit Severus gesucht. Diesmal unter anderen Vorzeichen und mit wesentlich weniger Skepsis. Als Folge dessen wurde er nun gerade nach oben geführt und sollte dem Orden erklären, was in den letzten Monaten alles geschehen war.

Remus brachte unterdessen Hermine nach unten. Auf der Treppe hielt er jedoch plötzlich inne. „Ähm, Hermine?"

„Ja?"

„Ich will ja nicht unken, aber ich weiß nicht, ob Severus diese Nacht überlebt, wenn Harry und Ron davon erfahren, dass ihr zusammen seid."

„Dann sollten wir es den beiden – und allen anderen – wohl besser noch ein Weilchen verschweigen. Ich möchte nicht, dass Severus nach diesem Tag in noch eine Auseinandersetzung gerät."

Beruhigend legte Remus ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken. „Keine Angst, ich werde nichts verraten. Ich denke ohnehin, dass es nicht in meiner Verantwortung liegt, mit den beiden" Ein fragender Blick traf ihn. „… mit den beiden – oder irgendwem anderen - darüber zu reden."

Heute Morgen noch hatte Remus für Hermine zu den Personen gezählt, auf die sie maßlos sauer war, doch für die Tatsache, dass er ihr und Severus glaubte UND bereit war, über ihre Beziehung zu schweigen, wollte sie ihm am liebsten um den Hals fallen.

Vielleicht wäre sie das sogar, doch gerade in diesem Augenblick erschien am anderen Ende des Flures Severus in Begleitung von Arthur Weasley und McGonagall. Er sah etwas erschöpft aus und an seiner Robe waren ein paar Staubflecken, doch ansonsten schien er in Ordnung zu sein. Der Drang, zu ihm zu laufen, war beinahe übermächtig, doch Severus Blick hielt sie davon ab und sie erinnerte sich schlagartig wieder an ihre gerade beendete Unterhaltung mit Remus.

Statt in seine Arme zu fliegen, ging sie so langsam sie konnte, auf ihn zu und fragte nur: „Bist Du in Ordnung."

Er nickte und dann gingen sie gemeinsam weiter in die Richtung, welche Arthur eingeschlagen hatte. Hinter der Tür, durch die sie kurz darauf traten, erwartete sie fast der komplette Orden. Der Versammlungsraum war völlig überfüllt und fasste kaum die Menge an Personen, welche in zweiter, dritter und sogar vierter Reihe um einen großen Tisch herum saßen.

Ron, Harry und Ginny sprangen auf, als Hermine den Raum betrat, konnten aber nicht zu ihr gelangen. Also winken sie ihr nur zu und warteten gespannt, was sie nun erfahren würden. Aus Gründen die Hermine nur ahnen konnte, war Alastor Moody abwesend. Alle anderen Ordensmitglieder waren hier und wollten hören, was Severus zu sagen hatte.

Die meisten von ihnen wussten noch nichts davon, dass man nun davon ausging, dass Severus noch immer auf ihrer Seite kämpften und wunderten sich deshalb darüber, dass Snape ohne magische Fesseln hereinführt wurde. Das stetige Gemurmel, das bei einer solchen Ansammlung von Menschen ohnehin unvermeidlich war, nahm nach dem Eintreten von Hermine und Severus von Sekunden zu Sekunde zu, schwoll immer mehr an, um dann abrupt zu enden, als Severus an den Kopf des Tisches trat und die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkte.

So wie es bei einer aufgeregten Klasse funktionierte, erstarb auch in diesem Raum fast sofort jede Stimme. Im Unterricht mochte diese Wirkung auf Respekt ihm gegenüber beruhen, doch hier und jetzt war ihm klar, dass jeder der hier Anwesenden einfach nur neugierig war. Worauf die plötzliche Stille auch zurück zu führen war, sie kam Severus recht. Mit leiser Stimme, die seinen Zuhörer zu voller Aufmerksamkeit zwang, setzte er an: „Guten Abend. Ich vermute, die meisten hier wundern sich, dass ich nicht mehr im Keller bin und verhört werde."

Zustimmendes Gemurmel setzte ein, was Severus einfach überging. „Ich bin deshalb nicht mehr im Keller, weil man mir nun scheinbar nunmehr glaubt, dass ich auf derselben Seite stehe, wie alle in diesem Raum."

Schlagartig herrschte absolute Ruhe, bevor ein Proteststurm über ihm hereinbrach, den er in dieser Intensität von erwachsenen Menschen kaum erwartet hatte. Er wurde beschimpft, angeschrieen und als Lügner bezeichnet. Der eine oder andere – darunter auch Hermines ehemalige Klassenkameraden – hatten sogar den Zauberstab gezogen und die Situation drohte zu eskalieren.

Energisch drängte sich Minerva an einigen der aufgebrachten Ordensmitglieder vorbei, verstärkte mit einem Zauber ihre Stimme und stellte sich dann genau vor Severus. „Hört sofort damit auf!", donnerte sie.

Es wirkte und Minerva fuhr fort: „Wagt es nicht, innerhalb dieses Hauses noch einmal den Stab gegen jemanden zu erheben und nun hört mir gut zu: Severus Snape war für uns lange Monate der Feind, doch wie sich heute gezeigt hat, war das nur ein Trugschluss von uns. Er steht hier vor uns, weil er uns erklären soll, was passiert ist, als Albus starb. Ihr alle seid hier, weil er es nur ein einziges Mal erzählen wird und wenn ihr jetzt nicht zuhört, werdet ihr keine Gelegenheit dazu bekommen."

Ron sprang auf: „Wieso glauben wir ihm denn auf einmal? Er ist Dumbledores Mörder. Hat das jeder hier schon vergessen?" Zustimmungen wurden leise von einigen Erwachsenen gemurmelt, doch Minerva fixierte ihren ehemaligen Schüler.

„Mister Weasley, aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach werden Sie das gleich erfahren, aber dazu werden Sie zuhören müssen. Also setzen Sie sich endlich und warten Sie ab. Am Ende können Sie immer noch entscheiden, ob Sie ihm glauben oder nicht."

Diese verbale Ohrfeige saß; Ron setzte sich wieder hin, Minerva trat zurück an ihren Platz und Severus konnte endlich damit beginnen, dem Orden das zu erklären, was er vor langer Zeit schon einmal Hermine offenbart hatte.

Bebend vor Aufregung hielt ihm Hermine die Daumen, dass der Orden ihm glaubte. Beinahe jeden in diesem Raum kannte sie und für die meisten von ihnen hegte sie eine gewisse Sympathie, doch sie hatte Angst, dass die Stimmung wieder kippte und ein wütender Mob auf Severus losginge.

Minuten verstrichen, in denen Severus sprach und der Orden zuhörte, wurden zu Stunden und schließlich zu einer endlosen Ewigkeit. Die Gefahr, dass der Orden sich auf Severus stürzte, war – nach einigen wütenden Ausbrüchen – nun längst vergangen, doch die Neugier des Anwesenden war es noch nicht. Immer wieder hatte ein anderer von ihnen eine Frage. Manche Dinge musste Severus fünf, sechs mal erklären und dabei auf jede Einzelheit eingehen, bevor endlich alle akzeptieren, dass es so geschehen war.

Doch auch das endete irgendwann.

Niemand im Raum schien mehr Fragen zu haben, doch allen sah man an, dass sie nachdachten. Beinahe jeder hatte sich in den letzten Stunden zu Wort gemeldet und jeder brauchte Zeit, um zu verdauen, was Severus Snape offenbart hatte.

Diesem war klar, dass es wohl immer noch einige Zweifler gab, doch als keine weiteren Fragen kamen erhob er sich von dem Stuhl, den ihm jemand vor einer Stunde hingestellt hatte, als man begann ihm die Erschöpfung anzusehen.

Gerade meinte er nun, dass es endlich überstanden war, als sich die zweite Tür des Raums öffnete und Moody hindurch trat. Er sah nicht minder erschöpft aus, als Severus und steuerte direkt auf diesen zu.

Die Vision eines, ihn mit dem Todesfluch attackierenden, Mannes zog vor Severus innerem Auge vorbei, schwand jedoch sofort wieder, als Moody vor ihm stehen blieb und ihm die Hand reichte. „Ich werde mich nicht bei Ihnen entschuldigen, Snape! Aber ich akzeptiere, was Sie getan haben."

Severus wusste nichts zu erwidern, was aber auch nicht nötig war, das Moody sofort von ihm wegging, als sich ihre Hände voneinander lösten. Verwundert sah er ihm hinterher und tat es damit allen im Raum gleich.

„Was hast Du in Hogwarts vorgefunden, Mad Eye?", fragte Remus, der sich erhob, als er erkannte, dass der Kampfgefährte schon dabei war, den Raum wieder zu verlassen.

Der Angesprochene drehte sich um und blickte still einen Moment über die Menschenansammlung hinweg. Dann sagte er auf eine für in untypisch leise Art. „Dumbledores Portrait und eine Menge Wahrheiten, die ich ohne ihn nie geglaubt hätte." Damit schloss er die Tür hinter sich und zog sich in seinen Raum zurück, um über all das nachzudenken, was er heute erfahren hatte.

TBC


	51. Vergeben und Verzeihen

**51. Vergeben und Verzeihen**

„Severus?"

„Hm?"

„Geht es Dir gut?"

Seine Antwort war Schweigen. Hermine richtete sich auf und sah ihm aufmerksam ins Gesicht. Er lag mit geschlossenen Augen da und schien vor sich hin zu dösen, doch Hermine wusste es besser. Er grübelte.

Die vergangen Stunden mit den führenden Mitgliedern des Ordens in einem Raum, hatten alte Erinnerungen hochgebracht. Ihr war klar, dass eine davon die an Albus Tod war. Auch die Erinnerung an die Begegnungen mit Voldemort und einige aus der Zeit mit ihr würden ihm nun sicherlich durch den Kopf schwirren. Sie verstand, dass er Zeit brauchte, um nun wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen und forderte keine Antwort auf ihre Frage ein. Eng in seinen Arm geschmiegt legte sie ihren Kopf auf seinen Bauch und eine Hand auf die Stelle zwischen seinen Brustmuskeln. Beruhigend und zärtlich strich sie dort entlang, bis Severus Atem ruhiger wurde. Fast glaubte sie schon, er sei eingeschlafen, als er seine Hand auf ihre legte und sie mit dem anderen Arm noch fester an sich zog.

Unvermittelt begann er zu sprechen. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich mich vor diesem Tag gefürchtet habe."

Hermine wusste nichts darauf zu sagen und hielt es ohnehin für besser, Severus reden zu lassen. Sie kannte ihn inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass es ihm wohl besser gehen würde, wenn er sich von der Seele reden könnte, was darauf lastete. Da war er ihr sehr ähnlich.

Wie erwartet sprach Severus weiter. „Ich hatte nicht die Angst, dass sie mir etwas antun würden. Obwohl ich da noch nicht in Mad Eyes Augen diesen Hass gesehen hatte. Dann hätte ich davor wohl auch Angst gehabt. Aber es war etwas anderes. Ich wusste, dass sie mir nicht glauben würden und ich kann nun kaum begreifen, dass es anders ist."

Hermine hakte ein. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie uns jetzt bedingungslos glauben. In manchen Augen habe ich noch so viel Misstrauen gesehen und von Harry und Ron will ich gar nicht sprechen."

Severus Hand wanderte in ihr Haar und dann ihren Rücken hinab. „Das ist mir klar und wahrscheinlich muss erst die Welt untergehen, bevor sich das ändert, und doch ist dieser Tag für mich sehr viel besser ausgegangen, als ich je zu wagen hoffte. Albus hat vielleicht einen Fehler gemacht, indem er Mary-Ann vorgeschickt hat, aber es war wohl letztlich unumgänglich, wieder den Kontakt zum Orden zu suchen. Ohne ihn kommen wir nicht weiter und sie nicht ohne uns. Wir haben mehr Informationen über die Horkruxe und über Riddle, als sie und ich bin sehr viel näher an ihm dran."

„Ich weiß.", murmelte Hermine fast unhörbar. „Trotzdem fühle ich mich hier nicht wohl. Es ist nicht mehr dasselbe, all diese Menschen jetzt wieder zu sehen. Ich bin ziemlich sauer, weil sie Dir und mir nicht geglaubt haben und ich kann nicht ihnen nicht verzeihen, wie sie Dich behandelt haben."

Severus schnaubte. „Hat Dich das etwa überrascht? Hermine, denk mal an die Zeit zurück, als Du selbst noch geglaubt hast, ich wäre die Verkörperung des Bösen. Wenn mich der Orden in dieser Zeit in die Hände bekommen hätte, wäre es wohl nicht viel anders gelaufen, als jetzt, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass Du mir wohl auch kein Wort geglaubt hättest. Ich war auch nicht gerade erfreut, als Moody mit dem Zauberstab vor mir rumfuchtelte und mich damit bedrohte, aber ich kann seinen Gründe verstehen."

„Und, wie soll ich Deiner Meinung nach mit ihnen umgehen? So tun, als sei nie etwas vorgefallen? Das kann ich nicht. Dafür sind sie mir nach so langer Zeit viel zu fremd geworden und ich stehe Dir viel zu nah, um ihnen einfach zu verzeihen."

„Mag sein, aber Du solltest es zumindest versuchen. Ein paar von denen sind unsere Freunde, auch wenn sich das zurzeit nicht so anfühlt und der Rest ist zumindest auf der gleichen Seite, wie wir. Etwas anderes, als zu lernen, mit ihnen umzugehen, bleibt uns gar nicht übrig. Mir fällt das sicherlich nicht leichter als Dir, aber ich werde es versuchen."

Hermine seufzte vernehmlich. „Scheint, als hätte ich keine Wahl. Und nun lass uns schlafen. Die Sonne geht wahrscheinlich schon bald wieder auf und wir haben beide noch kein Auge zugetan."

„Nicht bevor ich Dir dafür gedankt habe, dass Du wie eine Löwin für mich gekämpft hast."

Sie kicherte. „Ich wusste, dass Du mir irgendwann noch einmal dankbar sein würdest für die Eigenschaften meines Hauses."

Severus nahm ihre Hand und bedeckte ihr Handgelenk mit Küssen. „Sei lieber froh, dass es Dein Haus nicht mehr gibt, denn sonst hätte ich ihm für diese großspurige Bemerkung 50 Punkte abgezogen."

„Und Du sei lieber froh, dass ich viel zu müde bin, auf Deine Avancen einzugehen, denn sonst würden wir morgen beide sehr unausgeschlafen sein."

Völlig erschlagen von den Ereignissen des vergangenen Tages, dämmerten beide ein Weilchen vor sich hin, bevor der Schlaf sie wirklich übermannte und sie bis zum späten Morgen des nächsten Tages schliefen.

Sie erwachten erst, als Remus so lange an der Tür klopfte, bis sie hochschreckten und ihm gleichzeitig ein recht wütendes „Herein" entgegenschleuderten.

Remus wirkte anders als am Vortag, ein wenig geknickt und machte den Eindruck, als sei er hier, um sich zu entschuldigen. „Tut mir leid, wenn ich euch geweckt habe. Aber es gibt bald Mittagessen und da ihr schon zum Frühstück nicht anwesend gewesen seid, hab ich gedacht, dass ihr hungrig sein müsst. Außerdem dachte ich, es ist besser, wenn ich euch wecke, als jemand, der nicht weiß, dass ihr im selben Zimmer schlaft." Damit wollte er sich wieder umdrehen und den Raum verlassen, doch Severus' Stimme hielt ihn zurück.

„Du brauchst nicht wie ein geprügelter Hund rumzulaufen, Remus. Auf der Versammlung gestern wurde alles geklärt und damit ist die Sache für mich abgeschlossen."

Remus hielt bereits die Türklinke in der Hand und an dem Hervortreten seiner Knöchel sah man seine Anspannung bei diesen Worten. „Aber für mich nicht, Severus. Das ist nicht das erste Mal in diesem Leben, dass ich mit daran Schuld gewesen wäre, wenn Dir was passiert wäre."

Severus setzte sich auf. „Und? Willst Du auf dieser Sache jetzt genau so lange herumreiten, wie auf der mit der Heulenden Hütte? Damals waren wir alle nur ein paar dumme Jugen. Und das was gestern geschehen ist, war ganz anderes. Außerdem hätte ich in diesem Fall wohl auch so reagiert, wie Du und der Rest hier."

Remus ließ die Klinke los und trat näher ans Bett. „Du verstehst nicht. Damals war es keine Absicht, aber diesmal war ich dafür, Dich zu foltern und ich hätte zugelassen, dass Moody es tut."

„Hat er aber nicht. Na ja, jedenfalls nicht sehr. Er hat sich beherrscht und nun hör endlich auf mit dem Gewinsel und lebe damit. Ich tue es auch. Und jetzt raus hier! Wir wollen uns anziehen."

Glücklich sah Remus nun immer noch nicht aus, aber Severus Worte schienen ihm ein wenig geholfen zu haben. Als er den Raum verließ waren seine Schritte schon weniger angespannt, sein Gesicht längst nicht mehr so verkniffen.

Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, setzte sich auch Hermine auf und schüttelte nur verwundert den Kopf. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie Du so einfach damit umgehen kannst. Gestern wollten die Dich alle noch lynchen und heute …"

„…. Heute kommen sie nacheinander und werden sich bei mir entschuldigen. Lass es gut sein, Hermine. Ich kann – ich muss – das akzeptieren. Und ich will es auch. Viele von ihnen waren früher gute Bekannte, ein paar wenige sogar Freunde. Ich kann ihnen nach allem, was geschehen ist, schlecht nachtragen, dass sie Schwierigkeiten hatte, mir zu vertrauen. Wenn ich sie nicht so gut verstehen könnte, könnte ich wohl auch ihre Entschuldigungen nicht akzeptieren."

Hermine nickte verstehend. „Du bist froh, nicht nur mit Todessern und mir reden zu können, oder?"

Severus lächelte. „Bist Du das etwa nicht?"

Überraschenderweise fiel Hermines Antwort anderes aus, als erwartet. „Ich weiß es noch nicht. Ja, es ist schön sie alle wieder zu sehen, aber es ist nicht mehr das Gleiche, wie vorher. Ich bin von vielen so enttäuscht. Besonders von Harry und Ron. Außerdem weiß ich jetzt schon, was passiert, wenn sie erfahren, dass wir zusammen sind und ich will das alles nicht!"

Ein Schatten legte sich über Severus Gesicht. „Möchtest Du von hier weg?"

„Ehrlich?"

„Natürlich."

„So schnell wie möglich!"

„Ist es für Dich so schlimm? Willst Du denn nicht versuchen, wieder Verbindung mit Deinen Freunden aufzunehmen?"

Wild schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. „Der einzige Mensch, mit dem ich im Moment wirklich zusammen sein will, das bist Du. Wenn mich jemand anderes wieder als Freundin haben will, dann sollen sie doch zu uns kommen."

„Du weißt, dass das nicht geht. Das wäre viel zu gefährlich."

„Ach, und dass wir seit über 24 Stunden von Hogwarts weg sind, ist es nicht?"

Severus seufzte. „Doch natürlich. Das ist auch der Grund, warum Dein Wunsch, mit mir allein zurück nach Hogwarts zurück zu gehen, auch umgehend erfüllt wird. Aber ich verstehe Dich trotzdem nicht. Hermine, Deine Freunde mögen sich dumm verhalten haben, aber sie sind immer noch Deine Freunde! Sorg dafür, dass sie es auch bleiben."

Mit dieser Art Standpauke hätte Hermine von Severus Seite aus wohl am allerwenigsten gerechnet und so saß sie einfach nur sprachlos da, als er ihr erklärte, er würde jetzt nach unten gehen, sich verabschieden. Ihr empfahl er, sich zwischenzeitlich mit Harry und Ron auszusöhnen.

Hermines Emotionen schäumten über. Den Tränen nahe, blickte sie Severus nach.

TBC

Vor der Versöhnung mit Harry, Ron und Ginny liegt wohl noch ein langer Weg, aber das wird schon. Achtung Eigenwerbung: Heute oder morgen – je nachdem, wie ich Zeit finde - werde ich eine neue Geschichte einstellen.


	52. Ein wichtiger Entschluss

Hallo ihr Lieben,

leider musste das letzte Update ausfallen, weil meine Technik nicht mitgespielt hat. Die ganzen letzten Tage hatte ich damit zu kämpfen, keine Daten zu verlieren und nun, nachdem mein Rechner zeitweilig die Oberhand hatte, kann ich Erfolg vermelden und bin wieder online. Vielen Dank für eure Reviews, auch für die zu „Bettgeschichten". Da wird es auch bald weitergehen.

**52. Ein wichtiger Entschluss**

Die Rückkehr nach Hogwarts verlief unspektakulär. Hermine und Severus verließen am frühen Nachmittag das neue Hauptquartier des Ordens und gingen ein paar Straßen weit, bevor sie gen Hogwarts apparierten.

Den Weg zum Schloss legten sie schweigend zurück. Oft in diesen Tagen, die sie sich allein in Hogwarts befanden, waren sie zu kleinen oder größeren Spaziergängen aufgebrochen, doch nie war die Stimmung zwischen ihnen so merkwürdig gewesen, wie jetzt. Beide hatten viel Stoff zum Nachdenken aus dem Ordenssitz mitgenommen und so waren beide in ihre Gedanken vertieft.

Hermine hatte vor wenigen Stunden die erste Gelegenheit seit langem gehabt, mit Harry, Ron und Ginny zu sprechen, doch all dies hatte Gefühle in ihr hoch gewirbelt, die sie nicht wirklich verstand und auch nicht haben wollte. Die ohnehin nicht große Wiedersehensfreude mischte sich mit der Erinnerung an die Enttäuschung, dass die Jungs ihr nicht zugetraut hatten mit auf die Suche nach den Horkruxen zu gehen und mit dem Ärger über die nicht geringer gewordene Verachtung für Severus.

Vielleicht hatte sie zu viel erwartet, als sie annahm, auch ihre Freunde wären in den letzten Monaten erwachsener geworden, so wie sie selbst. Unverkennbar war dies nicht der Fall, oder in so viel geringerem Ausmaß, dass sie kaum einen Unterschied zu vorher sah. Wie gern hätte sie den beiden einfach gesagt, sie sei mit Severus zusammen und wolle keinen Kontakt mehr, wenn sie das nicht akzeptieren könnten, doch zum einen war der Kontakt nun wohl nicht mehr zu vermeiden und zum anderen war es nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um den Jungs ihr Liebesleben zu offenbaren.

Nur Ginny war für sie keine solche Enttäuschung gewesen und somit der einzige Lichtblick an diesem Tag. Ginny war fast ein Jahr jünger als sie selbst und die Jungs und doch trat sie ihr wie eine Erwachsene gegenüber, strahlte beinahe schon die Souveränität ihrer Mutter aus und weckte in Hermine das Gefühl, doch außerhalb von Hogwarts noch einen Menschen gefunden zu haben, dem sie vertrauen konnte. Hätte sie mehr Zeit gehabt, wäre sie gern mit ihr in ein leeres Zimmer verschwunden, um ein langes Gespräch zu führen. Vielleicht würde sich dazu irgendwann die Gelegenheit ergeben.

Severus dachte unterdessen weniger über die Menschen nach, die er nach so langer Zeit wieder gesehen hatte, sondern mehr über die möglichen Konsequenzen seiner Abwesenheit von Hogwarts, des Kontakts zum Orden und über eventuelle Austauschmöglichkeiten für Informationen. Mary-Ann Hicks hin und her zu schicken war sicherlich eine davon, aber nicht seine bevorzugte. Eulen wären auf Dauer zu auffällig und würden allerhöchstens eine geheime Adresse ansteuern können, die beide Parteien gelegentlich auf Post kontrollierten, was bestenfalls eine Notlösung war.

Kaminverbindungen kamen wegen der Entdeckungsgefahr auch nicht in Frage und dem Orden einen persönlichen Besuch abzustatten, stand ohnehin nicht zur Wahl, es sei denn es ginge um außergewöhnlich wichtige Informationen. Die Möglichkeiten waren also eingeschränkt und er würde sich etwas einfallen lassen müssen.

Am Portal angekommen trennten sich Severus und Hermine. Er ging nach unten, um weiter nach einem Weg zu suchen, Verbindung zum Orden zu halten und Hermine wollte eine Weile allein sein. Sie ging zum Westturm und setzte sich in eines der großen, bunten Bleiglasfenster. Durch die einzige farblose Stelle im Glas betrachtete sie die Wiesen, welche zum verbotenen Wald führten und ließ sich die Ereignisse des letzten Tages noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen.

Stunden später, als schon die Dämmerung einsetzte, ging sie hinunter zum Kerker und aß mit Severus zu Abend. Wie sie selbst, war auch er immer noch schweigsam und in Gedanken sehr weit weg. Erst am nächsten Tag fiel die unergründliche Anspannung von ihnen ab, die sie seit der Entführung durch den Orden gespürt hatten. Sie nahmen den Unterricht wieder auf, lebten und arbeiteten zusammen und vermieden es eine Weile eingehend, über den Orden zu sprechen.

Erst nach fast einer Woche griff Severus das Thema wieder auf, weil ihm immer noch keine gute Idee gekommen war, um den Kontakt zum Orden zu halten. Überraschenderweise lächelte Hermine ihn nur an und erklärte ihm, das Problem sei längst gelöst. Severus schüttelte daraufhin verständnislos den Kopf und ließ sich dann von Hermine erklären, dass sie dem Orden empfohlen hatte, ein Bild für Dumbledore zu malen, in welches er von hier aus wechseln konnte.

Dazu war zwar eine spezielle Art der Magie nötig, um die beiden Bilder auch außerhalb eines Gebäudes miteinander zu verknüpfen, aber ihres Wissens nach war es kein schwieriger Zauber, wenn man erst einmal ein zweites Bild zur Hand hatte.

Severus kam ganz nah an sie heran, neigte den Kopf zu ihr herunter, küsste sie und verschwand dann wortlos in seinem Büro, um dem Orden eine Eule an eine Mittleradresse zu schicken und ein Portrait anzufordern. Er selbst war nicht in der Lage etwas anderes als Pflanzen und Steine zu skizzieren, wie es für seine Aufzeichnungen unabdingbar war. An einem Stillleben mit Sessel, Schränken und sonstigen Annehmlichkeiten hätte er sich wohl die Zähne ausgebissen. Irgendwer im Orden würde schon ein wenig mehr Talent für so etwas zeigen und dann könnte Albus problemlos und vor allem gefahrlos als Kontaktmann funktionieren. Zwar gab es auch jetzt schon einige Bilder, die mit anderen im Ordenshaus verknüpft waren, doch vertrauen wollte Severus diesen nicht. Wie viele große und kleine Finten Albus Dumbledore auch benutzt hatte, um Ereignisse oder Personen in die von ihm gewünschte Richtung zu lenken – Severus vertraute ihm. Immer, wirklich immer hatte der alte Mann letztlich damit erreicht, was richtig und notwendig war.

Schon zwei Tage nach dem Absenden des Briefes, erklang in Severus Labor ein Alarm, der anzeigte, dass er eine Antwort erhalten hatte. Es war früh am Morgen, als das leise Klingeln vom Labor aus bis hin zum Schlafzimmer klang, doch selbst im Halbschlaf nahm Severus dieses wichtige Geräusch war und schälte sich aufgrund dessen aus dem Bett. Hermine erwachte nicht, als er aufstand und sich anzog und auch nicht, als er leise den Kerker verließ.

Mit schnellen Schritten eilte er zur Appariergrenze. Dort konzentrierte er sich einen langen Moment, bevor er den Zauber sprach und nach London in einen alten Schuppen apparierte, der in früheren Zeiten als Kneipe gedient hatte. Im schwachen Licht des anbrechenden Tages sah er sich um und entdeckte schnell das Päckchen, was für ihn bereit lag. Er griff danach, steckte es ein und war schon nach weniger als einer halben Stunde zurück im Kerker.

Adrenalin schoss durch seine Adern, denn was er gerade tat, war nicht ungefährlich. Er musste das Bild, was unzweifelhaft in diesem verkleinerten Päckchen steckte, nun mit dem vorhandenen von Albus verbinden und dann das Bild wieder an die Stelle schicken, an der er es abgeholt hatte. Das Risiko entdeckt zu werden war nicht sehr hoch, doch weitaus höher, als es sein würde, wenn die Verbindung erst einmal bestand. Die Magie der Bilder war nicht einmal für einen Schwarzmagier wie Voldemort zu entdecken.

Mit ungewohnt zittrigen Händen zog er das Bild und einen kurzen Begleitbrief des Ordens aus dem Packpapier und betrachtetet es. Wie gewünscht waren ein bequemer Sessel, ein Tisch und eine beträchtliche Anzahl Bücher darauf zu sehen. Albus würde sich sicherlich darin wohl fühlen.

Severus betrat das Labor und bemerkte, dass Albus noch schlief. Nun denn, Albus wusste von dem Plan, das Bildnis selbst musste für die Wirksamkeit des Zaubers nicht wach sein und so stellte Severus mit leisen Worten die Verbindung her und ging dann in die Eulerei, um den gefährlichen Teil des Plans zu beenden.

Als die Eule davon geflattert war, sah Severus ihr noch eine Weile nach und betrachtete durch die Dachluke die Ländereien. Er fragte sich, wie lang es wohl noch so ruhig sein würde, wie jetzt. Über zwei Wochen der Sommerferien waren bereits verstrichen und mit jedem Tag der kam und ging rückte der Zeitpunkt näher, an dem die Schüler zurückkehrten und damit auch die Lehrer inklusive des dreimal verdammten Martens.

Je länger Severus nach draußen blickte, desto mehr gewann die Anspannung in ihm an Boden. So viele Probleme lagen noch ungelöst vor ihm und mit jedem Tag schienen sie zu wachsen. Voldemort, Martens, Unterricht in den dunkelsten Künsten und da war noch so viel mehr. Sie mussten dringend etwas unternehmen, um all dessen Herr zu werden, befand Severus in diesem Augenblick.

Egal, was Hermine davon hielte, ab jetzt würde ihre Ausbildung hinten anstehen müssen. Sie war eine gelehrige Schülerin und weit für die paar Wochen des Unterrichts, aber weitaus wichtiger, als ihre Ausbildung, würde es jetzt sein, die Horkruxe der Reihe nach zu finden, sie zu zerstören und dann letztlich auch das zu vernichten, was von Tom Riddle noch übrig war. Nur so war zu vermeiden, dass das Leben weitergehen würde, wie bisher: Gefangen zwischen Angst um das eigene Leben und das von Hermine, dem Orden und jedem Muggelgeborenen auf diesem Kontinent. Je länger sie jetzt, da sie endlich die Unterstützung des Ordens hatten, warteten, desto schwieriger würde ihre Aufgabe werden.

Severus verließ die Eulerei. Er würde jetzt zu Hermine gehen und ihr sagen, was er vorhatte.

TBC


	53. Verblichene Spuren

**53. Verblichene Spuren**

Hermine war in keiner Weise davon überrascht, als Severus ihr mitteilte, dass er ihre Ausbildung momentan zurückstellen wollte. Das Leben hatte sich still und heimlich geändert, seit sie wieder aus Milford Haven zurück waren. Eigentlich hatte Hermine beinahe darauf gewartet, dass Severus ihr das Startzeichen gab, sich noch tiefer in die Suche nach den Horkruxen zu vergraben und so war sie keineswegs enttäuscht, dass er das nun tat.

Noch am selben Tag stützten sie sich gemeinsam in die Arbeit. Severus blätterte unentwegt durch die Aufzeichnungen aller Lehrer, des Hausmeisters, der Krankenschwestern und selbstverständlich auch des Direktors, die zu Tom Riddles Schulzeiten in Hogwarts gewesen waren. Er sah Jahrbücher durch, wühlte sich durch Protokolle zu Strafarbeiten und besah sich die Akten über Riddles Verletzungen während der Schulzeiten.

Was er fand, betrachtete er erst mit Skepsis, dann aber mit wachsendem Interesse. Als Schüler war Riddle stets nicht schlecht, aber eigentlich meist nur durchschnittlich gewesen. Erst in den letzten Schuljahren hatte sich das geändert.

Seine Rolle innerhalb seines Hauses war zu Beginn seiner schulischen Karriere eher unauffällig gewesen, hatte sich bis zu seinem Abschluss aber immer mehr gesteigert. All dies wusste Severus bereits von Albus oder hatte es zuvor schon gelesen. Was er damals aber nicht wahrgenommen hatte, war die Tatsache, dass Riddle in jedem einzelnen Schuljahr eine Strafarbeit fast zur selben Zeit bekommen hatte. Immer zu Beginn des Schuljahres gab es Vorfälle, die eine Bestrafung erforderten. Mal war es das Anstiften anderer Jungen, Feuer zu legen, mal wurde er dabei ertappt, wie er mit zwanzig seiner Klassenkameraden dabei zusahen und applaudierten, als ein anderer Schüler eine junge Huffelpuff belästigte, dann wieder entdeckte der Geschichtslehrer ihn, wie er einem Slytherin dazu anfeuerte, einen Crucio auf eine erstarrte Gryffindor anzuwenden.

Nichts davon hatte jemals dazu ausgereicht, um den Jungen von der Schule zu verbannen. Teils war ihm das sicherlich aus Mitleid erspart geblieben, denn als Waisenkind hätte er weitaus weniger Möglichkeiten gehabt, sich ohne eine Ausbildung in Hogwarts durchs Leben zu schlagen; teils lag sein Verbleiben in der Schule aber auch daran, dass er sich selbst nie die Hände schmutzig machte.

Für Severus ergab dies alles ein Muster. Schon damals hatte Riddle Leute um sich geschart und sie durch Aufnahmeprüfungen an sich gebunden. Das dunkle Mal kannte er damals vielleicht noch nicht, doch es mochte noch immer Verbündete von ihm geben, die ihn schon damals gekannt und verehrt hatten. Das kam Severus merkwürdig vor, denn alle Todesser, die er kannte, waren nur wenige Jahre älter als er selbst. Lucius zählte wohl derzeit zu der ältesten aktiven Generation. Das war verwunderlich, wenn Voldemort schon in der Schulzeit Verbündete akquiriert hatte und bedurfte einer Nachforschung.

Was war aus den damaligen Todessern geworden? Hatten sie sich alle von Riddle abgewendet, als er zu Voldemort wurde? Hatten sie diese Abwendung vielleicht nicht überlebt? Oder gab es sie noch und sie operierten im Geheimen und kannten vielleicht Geheimnisse, die niemand sonst mehr kannte?

In diese Gedanken vertieft saß er da, als Hermine ins Direktorenbüro stürmte und verkündete, dass Albus eine Nachricht vom Orden gebracht hätte. Severus schlug die Akte zu, die er gerade vor sich liegen hatte und ging gemeinsam mit Hermine nach nebenan. Albus wartete dort schon.

„Wisst ihr, dass es über eine Stunde dauert, bis ich im Orden bin?"

Severus zog irritiert eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Wieso sollte das so lange dauern?"

„Die Schutzbanne sind so eingestellt, dass man sowohl hier, als auch in Milford Haven warten muss, bis sie es einem erlauben, das Bild zu wechseln. Nicht sehr angenehm ..." Albus schüttelte sich. „… aber wohl unumgänglich, es sei denn, ihr könnt die Schutzzauber besser aufeinander abstimmen."

„Wir werden es versuchen, Albus. War das alles, was Du uns mitzuteilen hast?"

Der alte Mann lachte und fuhr sich durch den Bart. „Aber nein, ich soll euch vom Orden mitteilen, dass Sie vielleicht wissen, wo einer der Horkruxe ist."

„Welcher?", fragte Hermine sofort.

„Der Becher von Helga Hufflepuff. Allen Nachforschungen von Minerva und Remus zufolge, ist sie wahrscheinlich in einem Museum im Zaubereiministerium."

„Oh mein Gott!" Hermine schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund und Severus konnte ihr nur zustimme. Das Ministerium war derzeit beinahe uneinnehmbar. Dort befand sich die größte Ansammlung von Voldemorts Anhängern und so schien es nur logisch, dorthin auch einen Horkrux zu schaffen.

„Wollen sie ihn vernichten?", fragte Severus.

„Natürlich, aber sie wissen weder wie, noch wie sie überhaupt an ihn herankommen. Das ist beinahe unmöglich. Das Museum enthält außer einigen Stücken, die mit Hogwarts in Verbindung stehen auch Unmengen an magischen Reliquien aus der Anfangszeit der Zauberei. Es wird schon immer sehr gut überwacht und das nicht nur durch das anwesende Personal. Die Schutzbanne dort sind mit denen hier in Hogwarts vergleichbar, wenn sie ihnen auch nicht genau entsprechen."

Severus nickte und begann hin und her zu wandern. „Das wird schwierig und ich weiß nicht, ob es gut wäre sich jetzt an einen der Horkruxe heranzuwagen. Wir sollten erst einmal alle ausfindig machen und dann zeitgleich vernichten. Nur so können wir Riddle überraschen."

„Ich stimme Dir zu, Severus, aber das wird nicht leicht. Vier Horkruxe bleiben noch. Von dreien ahnen wir, wo sie verborgen sind, aber beim vierten haben wir noch nicht einmal eine Ahnung, worin er versteckt wurde. Alle auf einmal in die Hände zu bekommen und dann auch noch gleichzeitig zu vernichten, wird all unserer Kräfte benötigen."

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst, aber ich halte es für durchführbar. Jeden einzeln zu vernichten gäbe Riddle Gelegenheit die anderen in Sicherheit zu bringen und es würde ihn vorwarnen, dass der Orden noch immer aktiv an seiner Vernichtung arbeitet."

Hermine mischte sich ein. „Aber das heißt ja, dass wir solang gar nichts tun können, bis wir wissen, wo der vierte Horkrux ist. Darauf können wir nicht warten, Severus. Wir haben noch nicht einen einzigen Hinweis darauf."

Albus sah es ähnlich. „Wenn wir einen Weg finden, erst einmal ein oder zwei zu vernichten, dann wird er geschwächt sein. Arbeitet mit dem Orden an einem Plan, den Becher zu vernichten."

„Nein! Albus, Du wirst dem Orden sagen, dass sie nichts unternehmen dürfen, bis wir gleichzeitig alle Seelenteile auf einmal vernichten können. Und wage es nicht zu widersprechen. Du bist momentan nur Bote und diesmal wird es nach meinen Plänen gehen. Ich halte schließlich auch den Kopf dafür hin. An MIR wird er seine Wut auslassen, wenn ein Seelenteil nach dem anderen vernichtet wird!"

Noch immer war Albus nicht davon überzeugt, dass dies das richtige Vorgehen war, doch er lenkte ein. „Nun gut, dann lasst uns so schnell wie möglich herausfinden, wo die anderen Horkruxe sind. Habt ihr irgendwelche Ideen?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir haben ein paar wage Hinweise, aber die deuten wahrscheinlich nur wieder auf das Medaillon von Slytherin hin und sind damit nutzlos."

„Nichts über den vierten Horkrux?" Die Resignation war Albus Stimme deutlich anzuhören.

Hermine wollte gerade „nein" sagen, aber Severus übernahm es die Antwort zu geben. „Nichts würde ich nicht sagen. Ich glaube ich habe einen Hinweis. Eigentlich weiß ich noch gar nicht, ob es überhaupt ein Hinweis ist. Sag Albus: Kannst Du Dich daran erinnern, mit wem Riddle zu seinen Schulzeiten befreundet war?"

Die weißen, buschigen Augenbrauen von Albus zogen sich zusammen und verdeutlichten die Konzentration, mit der er über die Frage nachdachte. Nach einiger Zeit gab er ihnen Antwort. „Freunde in dem Sinne, wie andere Leute Freunde haben, hatte Tom Riddle nie. Er hatte Anhänger. In den frühen Schuljahren war das noch nicht so gut für uns Lehrer erkennbar, aber je älter er wurde, desto offensichtlicher wurde es, dass er sich den anderen überlegen fühlte. In seinen beiden letzten Schuljahren hat er eine Menge Leute um sich versammelt."

„Die ersten Todesser?", fragte Hermine.

„Nein, wohl eher deren Vorläufer. Damals waren Riddles Ideen noch unstrukturiert, wirr und jeder, der sich ihm anschloss verließ ihn nach einiger Zeit auch wieder."

Severus seufzte. „Dann ist das wohl die Erklärung für eine Merkwürdigkeit, die mir vorhin auffiel. Verdammt, damit habe ich wohl doch keine Spur."

„Was meintest Du mit Merkwürdigkeit?", hakte Albus nach.

„Nun, mir fiel auf, dass alle aktiven Todesser nur wenig älter sind als ich. Riddle selbst aber ist deutlich älter als jeder in seinen Reihen. Mein Verdacht war, dass es vielleicht noch ein paar der ersten Anhänger gibt, die treu zu ihm stehen und nur nicht bekannt sind. Es ist doch seltsam, dass er schon in frühen Schuljahren Anhänger um sich schart und sie dann einfach alle wieder ziehen lässt. Deshalb auch meine Frage nach möglichen Freunden."

Zustimmendes Nicken von Seiten Hermine bestätigte ihm die Logik seiner Gedanken und auch Albus schien sich noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen, was Severus da möglicherweise entdeckt hatte.

„Wie gesagt, Freunde hatte er nicht. Zumindest keine die wir auch als Freunde bezeichnen würden. Es gab in den Reihen um ihn einige, die im entsprechenden Alter einfach eine Leitfigur brauchten. Sobald sie begriffen, dass Riddle dafür denkbar ungeeignet war, wandten sie sich von ihm ab. Dann gab es einige Jungen, aber auch zwei oder drei Mädchen, die durch seine Aktionen beeindruck waren. Er tat Dinge, die sie sich nicht trauten, übte in einem – damals noch erträglichen Rahmen – Gewalt aus, die sie faszinierte. Ich kann mich an vier erinnern. Zwei davon blieben wohl auch nach der Schulzeit noch eine Weile in seiner Nähe, aber sie waren nicht von seinen sich entwickelnden Ideen fasziniert, sondern nur von dem attraktiven jungen Mann mit dem großen Ego."

„Also blieb niemand aus Schulzeiten ihm treu?" Severus wunderte sich, dass Riddle das zugelassen hatte, doch Albus Antwort klärte diese Frage.

„Das kann man so nicht sagen. Es gab jemanden, der ihm beinahe vom ersten Tag an stets treu gefolgt ist. Es war ein kleiner schmächtiger Junge, der sich nicht getraute einem Mitschüler oder auch einem Lehrer in die Augen zu sehen. Dieser Junge hing an Tom wie eine Klette. Er hat ihn angehimmelt. Nicht wegen seiner Ideen, sondern wegen seiner Aura von Macht. So klein die damals auch noch war. Doch auch dieser Junge wurde niemals ein Todesser. Er ist untergetaucht, als Tom sich seinen neuen Namen zulegte und begann anderen sein Zeichen einzubrennen."

Jetzt wurde Severus neugierig. „Untergetaucht? Wer? Weißt Du den Namen noch?"

Betrübt dreinblickend nickte Albus. „Natürlich weiß ich den noch. Anthony Middleton."

„Etwa der Sohn von Sammy Middleton?", fragte Hermine überrascht nach.

„Genau der. So lernten Sammy und ich uns kennen. Natürlich kannten wir dem Namen nach schon länger, aber als Anthony verschwand, nahm er Kontakt zu allen auf, die den Jungen kannten. Ohne Sammy wüsste ich wohl nicht einmal, dass Anthony verschwunden ist. Ihr müsst wissen, dass er seinem Vater erzählte, dass er bei einem großen Zauberer in die Lehre ginge. Sammy akzeptierte das und wunderte sich deshalb weder, dass sein Sohn die meiste Zeit außer Haus war, noch dass er nach und nach auch schwarzmagische Kenntnisse ansammelte. Erst als Anthony plötzlich gar nicht mehr nach Hause kam und alles Geld im Haus verschwunden war, begann er sich Sorgen zu machen."

„Ist der Junge jemals wieder aufgetaucht?" Severus sah seine Felle davonschwimmen. Hoffentlich gab es noch ein Lebenszeichen. Wenn nicht, hatte er keinen Anhaltspunkt mehr, wo er nach dem vierten Horkrux suchen sollte.

„Ja, kurzzeitig. Er hörte wohl über Kontakte, dass sein Vater und ich ihn suchten. Etwa sechs Monate nachdem er verschwand schrieb er ihm einen Brief, dass es einfach zu gefährlich sei, wenn er sein Leben weiterführen würde, wie bisher. Viel mehr war dem Text nicht zu entnehmen, außer der Tatsache, dass er enorm Angst hatte."

„Gibt es diesen Brief noch?"

Albus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Sammy hat ihn vermutlich noch, denn das ist das letzte Lebenszeichen seines Sohnes, aber mit Sicherheit kann nur er es euch sagen."

„Danke, Albus. Ich werde Kontakt zu ihm aufnehmen."

TBC


	54. Von Hoffnung und Neid

**54. Von Hoffnung und Neid**

Severus Entdeckung, dass Sammy Middleton's Sohn noch am Leben sein konnte, führte unweigerlich dazu, dass der Orden in Aufruhr versetzt wurde. Es schien tatsächlich erstmals eine Möglichkeit zu geben, den vierten noch unbekannten Horkrux auszumachen. Das war eine Sensation und so verbreitete sich die Neuigkeit auch entsprechend schnell.

Selbst Harry und Ron mussten zugeben, dass Snapes Entdeckung wirklich wichtig war. Das änderte nichts an ihrer Antisympathie für ihren ehemaligen Lehrer, aber immerhin bestärkte es ihren noch immer wankenden Glauben daran, dass er auf ihrer Seite stand. Mit der Tatsache, dass Hermine freiwillig mit dem Ekel nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war, versöhnte sie das jedoch nicht. Überhaupt waren sie in dieser Hinsicht von Hermines Verhalten irritiert. Sie duzte diesen Mistkerl - und es bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass er ein solcher war - sogar und ging viel zu vertraut mit ihm um. Besonders Harry, der in Hermine so etwas wie eine Schwester sah, hatte ein sehr komisches Gefühl, wenn er an den Tag dachte, als sie sich nach langen Monaten wieder gesehen hatten. Hermine war abweisend gewesen, schien grundlos verärgert und regte sich über jedes negative Wort auf, dass sie über Snape verloren. Fast so, als sei sie mit ihm befreundet ... oder gar zusammen.

Mit angewidertem Gesicht schüttelte er diesen Gedanken wieder ab. Befreundet vielleicht, was schlimm genug wäre, aber zusammen? Niemals! Hermine mochte einen seltsamen Geschmack haben, was Freunde anging. Das bewies schon allein Victor Krum. Aber Severus Snape war selbst außerhalb von Hermines Geschmacksverirrungen. Unvorstellbar, dass sie zusammen wohnten. Noch unvorstellbarer, dass sich Hermine damit nicht unwohl zu fühlen schien. Noch einmal schüttelte sich Harry, wie ein nasser Hund, der das Wasser aus seinem Fell loshaben wollte. Schluss! Aus! Das gehörte zu einer Kategorie Gedanken, die er besser verdrängen wollte, anstatt an ihnen hängen zu bleiben.

Viel lieber würde er sich nützlich machen und, wie alle anderen hier, versuchen etwas dazu beizusteuern, das zur Auffindung von Anthony Middleton führte. Auf seiner Suche mit Ron hatte er die Bekanntschaft eines vertrauenswürdig scheinenden Ministeriumsangestellten gemacht. Der Mann war ihnen über den Weg gelaufen, als sie die Schule gerade einmal verlassen hatten und er hatte Harry auf der Straße erkannt. Das war diesem, wie immer, peinlich, doch der Mann war nett und sie waren schnell ins Gespräch gekommen. Vielleicht würde er ihm helfen können, den aktuellen Wohnsitz des Verschwundenen zu ermitteln.

Der Rest des Ordens stimmte der Kontaktaufnahme unter der Bedingung zu, dass Harry von einem Erwachsenen begleitet wurde. Auch sie erhofften sich zumindest eine Spur von dieser Quelle. Manchmal fand sich in den Archiven des Ministeriums der eine oder andere Hinweis, den man außerhalb nicht finden konnte. Es hatte seine Vorteile, dass es spezielle Suchzauber gab, die verhinderten, dass sich jemand der Steuerbehörde oder der Schuldnerzentrale entzog. Solche Zauber waren für den Orden nicht wirklich gut, da jetzt auch viele dunkle Zauberer im Ministerium arbeiteten, aber sie wussten sich geschickt zu verbergen und für Nachforschungen, wie sie sie jetzt brauchten, war es ideal.

Während der Orden in dieser Richtung seine Nachforschungen aufnahm, versuchte Severus Sammy zu erreichen, was ihm jedoch erst nach zwei Tagen gelang. Der alte Zauberer wirkte fröhlich und fidel, als er durch das Feuer in das Büro von Severus schaute. Doch diese Fröhlichkeit verging sehr schnell. Gleich nach der Begrüßung fiel Severus mit der Tür ins Haus.

"Sammy, wissen Sie, wo sich Ihr Sohn derzeit aufhält?"

Für einen winzigen Moment war der alte Mann versucht einfach den Kopf aus dem magischen Feuer zu ziehen und damit die Verbindung zu unterbrechen, doch dann besann er sich auf seine Manieren und verneinte einfach nur.

"Hören Sie, Sammy, das ist keine Frage, die ich aus Jux stelle. Wir müssen ihn finden. Er könnte etwas wissen, dass zur Vernichtung des Dunklen Lords führen könnte."

"Was glauben Sie, was ich tue?", fuhr Sammy ihn an. "Denken Sie, ich lüge, wenn ich sage, dass ich nicht weiß, wo er ist? Ich weiß es schon seit so vielen Jahren nicht, dass ich manchmal vergesse, dass ich einen Sohn habe. Oder hatte. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob er noch lebt. Also lassen Sie mich in Frieden!"

Severus hob abwehrend die Hände. "In Ordnung, ich glaube Ihnen, aber ich musste einfach fragen. Allerdings kann ich das Thema nicht beenden."

"Und warum nicht? Ich sagte doch schon, dass ich nichts weiß. Anthony ist verschwunden, da waren Sie vielleicht gerade einmal in Planung. Was hat das heute noch für eine Bedeutung?"

"Vielleicht eine größere, als wir uns vorstellen können. Sammy, bitte hören Sie mir zu. Ich brauche den Brief, den er Ihnen damals geschrieben hat."

"Den habe ich nicht mehr!"

"Was haben Sie damit gemacht?"

"Ihn begraben."

"Was?"

"Ich sagte, ich habe ihn begraben. Was ist daran nicht zu verstehen? Als mein Sohn zwanzig Jahre verschwunden war, habe ich ihn in einer Urne begraben."

"Aber warum?"

"Weil ich loslassen musste und das der einzige Weg war."

Severus wusste, was Sammy meinte. Es hatte in seinem Leben so viele Tote gegeben und ebensoviel Schmerz. Doch die Beerdigungen hatten stets geholfen, einen Abschluss zu schaffen. Doch so sehr es ihm auch zuwider war, so musste er doch fragen: "Wo ist die Urne jetzt?"

Sammy seufzte. "Ich habe geahnt, dass Sie diese Frage stellen würden und ich werde Ihnen antworten. Aber danach werde ich die Verbindung unterbrechen und will nie wieder etwas von Ihnen hören. Ich kann - ich darf - keine Hoffnung schöpfen. Das überlebe ich sonst nicht. Versprechen Sie mir, dass Sie mich nie wieder kontaktieren werden."

Das war Severus nicht recht, aber es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig. "Ich verspreche es, Sammy. Und ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar. Sie waren sehr wichtig für Hermine und damit auch für mich."

"Die Urne liegt am Fuße der großen Eiche im Garten meines alten Hauses. Albus weiß, wo es ist. Es steht jetzt schon sehr lange leer und es war der letzte Ort, an dem ich meinen Jungen gesehen habe. Wahrscheinlich ist das Papier darin längst zu Staub zerfallen. Doch wenn nicht, müssen Sie mir versprechen, dass Sie es wieder vergraben, wenn Sie es nicht mehr brauchen."

"Auch das verspreche ich Ihnen, Sammy. Vielen Dank!"

"Auf Wiedersehen, Severus Snape. Viel Glück für den Kampf." Damit zog sich Sammy aus dem Feuer zurück und ließ die Tränen fließen, die er bisher mit unmenschlicher Kraft zurückgehalten hatte.

"Das ist besser gelaufen, als ich geglaubt hätte.", sagte Albus, der das Gespräch von seinem Bild aus mitverfolgt hatte. "In ein paar Tagen wird er sich wieder gefangen haben. Wir sollten Ihn eine Weile in Ruhe lassen und uns darauf gefasst machen, dass er von einer erneuten Kontaktaufnahme nicht gerade begeistert sein wird, aber er ist ein starker Mensch und wir werden ihn brauchen. Besonders dann, wenn wir Anthony wirklich finden sollten."

Severus nickte und wandte sich ab. Es erstaunte ihn immer wieder, mit wie viel Berechnung der so gütig scheinende Albus Dumbledore, sogar noch nach seinem Tod, die Menschen manipulierte. Natürlich war es stets im Sinn der Sache, aber nicht immer zum Besten des Einzelnen. Er war sich sicher, dass es für Sammy sehr viel besser sein würde, nie wieder etwas von ihm oder dem Orden zu hören. Leider musste er sich aber eingestehen, dass Albus wohl Recht hatte. Wenn Anthony Middleton auffindbar war, würde sein Vater an ihrer Seite stehen müssen, damit sie etwas erreichen konnten.

Trübsinnig starrte er einen langen Augenblick vor sich hin und verließ dann das Büro in Richtung Labor. "Sag dem Orden bescheid, was wir erfahren haben. Sie sollen nach der Urne suchen."

Albus bestätigte, dass er das tun würde. Er hatte schon seit Wochen die Aufgabe den Orden auf dem Laufenden zu halten und kam dem auch mit Freuden nach. Jedes Mal, wenn er im Haus des Ordens eintraf, wartete ein anderes vertrautes Gesicht auf ihn und jedes Mal führte er ein angenehmes Gespräch mit Minerva, Moody, Remus, Kinksley, Arthur, Molly oder irgendeinem anderen lange vermissten Gesprächspartner. Obwohl er nur ein Bild war, unterbrachen diese netten Plaudereien seinen sonst nicht sehr spannenden Alltag. Dass seine Anwesenheit beim Orden ganz nebenher auch noch den Informationsfluss zwischen diesem und Hogwarts sicherstellte, war da fast nur ein angenehmer Nebeneffekt.

Gerade hatte er die neuesten Informationen weitergegeben und wolle sich wieder einmal auf den Weg zu Severus machen, als Remus die anderen aus dem Versammlungsraum, in dem das Bild hing, hinausscheuchte. Etwas unsicher, wie er anfangen sollte, stand er vor dem Portrait, aus dem Albus ihn wohlwollend betrachtete. Wie sein wirkliches Ich, schien auch die Zeichnung manchmal über hellseherische Kräfte zu verfügen. „Hallo Remus, willst Du vielleicht mit mir über irgendetwas sprechen? Vielleicht über Hermine und Severus?"

Dies war genau das Thema, was Remus auf dem Herzen lag. Er druckste noch etwas herum, fand aber dann den Mut zu fragen, wie Albus dazu stand. Überrascht hörte er, dass der alte Zauberer sich sowohl für Severus, als auch für Hermine freute.

„Aber die beiden sind so unterschiedlich. Er ist so viel älter als Hermine. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, mit jemanden ihres Alters zusammen zu sein – weißt Du, das kann ich einfach nicht."

„Das musst Du auch nicht, Remus. Severus ist anders als Du und Hermine ist nicht irgendein Mädchen. Sie ist sehr an dem gewachsen, was sie alles durchmachen musste und sie ist eine ziemlich perfekte Ergänzung zu Severus."

„Mag ja sein, aber trotzdem habe ich nicht das Gefühl, dass sie mit ihm glücklich wird. Mir liegt das Ganze wie ein Stein im Magen und dass ich mit niemandem darüber reden kann, macht es nicht einfacher."

„Aber das tust Du doch gerade. Außerdem ändert sich nichts, nur weil Du darüber redest. Ich weiß, dass es ein großes Trara geben wird, wenn bekannt wird, dass die beiden sich lieben, aber niemand hier hat das Recht, ihre Gefühle in Zweifel zu ziehen. Auch Du nicht."

Remus ließ die Schultern hängen, wagte aber einen letzten Vorstoß. „Wenn sie sich mit ihren Gefühlen so sicher sind, warum verheimlichen sie es dann immer noch."

Nun wurde Albus unwillig. „Denk doch nach, Remus! Soweit ich weiß warst Du es, der Hermine den Vorschlag gemacht hat, es an dem Tag als sie hier waren, nicht zu offenbaren. Und danach? Wann hätten sie es denn jemandem erzählen sollen."

„Was weiß ich! Aber so ist es ein Geheimnis und das finde ich nicht so gut. Ich denke, die anderen sollten es auch wissen."

„Ja und? Jeder hier hat Geheimnisse und nicht von allen zu wissen, ist manchmal nur gut für die Allgemeinheit. Irgendwann werden sie die Gelegenheit haben, mit den anderen darüber zu sprechen und bis dahin solltest Du für Dich einfach einen Schlussstrich unter das Thema ziehen. Und Remus: Vergiss nicht, dass Du versprochen hast, es Hermine und Severus zu überlassen, die anderen in Kenntnis zu setzen."

Wie ein begossener Pudel zog Remus von dannen. Tief in seinem Hinterkopf formte sich die Erkenntnis, dass er vielleicht nur ein wenig eifersüchtig auf Severus Glück war. Tonks und er waren eine lange Zeit zusammen gewesen, aber seine Werwolfseite hatte gelegentlich aggressive Züge in ihm geweckt, mit denen Tonks nicht hatte umgehen können. Vor wenigen Tagen hatten sie sich getrennt und es tat noch so verdammt weh.

Nun wusste er von Severus, dass dieser glücklich war und neidete es ihm, statt es ihm zu gönnen und er fand diesen Zug an sich selbst nicht gerade angenehm. Von Tag zu Tag war sein Neid im Schatten der gerade erfolgten Trennung gewachsen, nur um nun in sich zusammen zu brechen, wie ein Kartenhaus, dass von einem Windstoß erfasst wurde.

Albus hatte Recht. Severus hatte jedes Recht glücklich zu sein und er war momentan einfach nur zu traurig über die Trennung von Tonks, um das akzeptieren zu können. Er lehnte sich an die Außenwand des Versammlungsraums, dachte wehmütig ein paar Minuten an Nymphadora, bevor er sich selbst schalt, dass davon auch nichts besser wurde und sich wieder zu den anderen begab.

TBC

Über eure Meinung würde ich mich, wie immer, sehr freuen. Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es für Severus eine Überraschung. Nun ja, eigentlich sogar mehr als eine.


	55. Am Abgrund

Hallo meine lieben Leser,

ACHTUNG: Das heutige Kapitel ist recht finster und enthält eine Gewaltdarstellung, die, wenn sie auch nicht sehr detailiert ist, trotzdem nicht unbedingt für Menschen mit schwachem Magen ist. Solltet ihr dazugehören, lest einfach nur bis zur Hälfte des Kapitels. Der Inhalt wird sich dann aus im nächsten trotzdem erschließen. Die Stelle, an der es schlimm wird, habe ich mit einem Strich markiert.

**55. Am Abgrund **

Severus saß am Kamin und wartete mit geschlossenen Augen und einem schnurrenden Kater neben sich, auf Hermines Rückkehr aus dem Labor. Sie hatte noch ein Experiment zu überprüfen, bevor sie sich zu ihm gesellen wollte. Der Tag, mit all seinen Entdeckungen, war lang und anstrengend gewesen und er nutzte die kurze Wartezeit für eine kurze Entspannung der Augenlider und hoffte, nicht einzuschlafen, bevor Hermine da wäre.

Seine Angst vor dem versehendlichen Einschlafen war unbegründet, denn als Hermine aus dem Labor trat, erklang leiser Blues und das Licht im Wohnzimmer veränderte sich, was Severus dazu brachte, die Augen zu öffnen.

Im Türrahmen stand Hermine mit einem Negligé, das ihre Reize zwar bedeckte, aber sie dadurch nur umso anziehender machte. Dunkelblauer Satin schmiegte sich an ihre Brüste, floss an ihr hinunter bis zum schmalen Slip, der verlockend hervorblitzte. Ihre Haare hatte Hermine locker nach oben gesteckt und ein Teil davon umrahmte nun ihr schmales Gesicht und machte es noch hübscher, als es ohnehin schon war.

Sie lächelte Severus an, als er sich ein wenig aufrichtete und sie bewundernd ansah.

„Wow!"

Langsam und mit laszivem Schritt ging sie auf ihn zu, blieb kurz vor ihm stehen und setzte sich dann auf seinen Schoss. „Dachte ich mir doch, dass Du etwas ähnlich Sinnvolles sagen würdest."

Er umfasste ihre Taille, zog sie ganz dicht an sich und küsste sie wild, bevor er ihr antwortete. „Was willst Du? Du erscheinst in diesem Outfit und erwartest noch intelligente Worte von mir? Tut mir leid, mein Blut ist gerade nicht da, wo es zum Denken beitragen könnte."

„Hm, ... merke ich, aber das macht nichts. Da wo es ist, gefällt es mir ganz gut."

Hermines Finger wanderten zu den Knöpfen seines Hemdes und stellten sich durch die Übung der letzen Wochen, dabei überaus geschickt an. Zärtlich glitt sie erst mit den Händen, dann mit ihrem Mund über seine Brust, während sie nahezu bedächtig ihren Unterleib an seinem rieb. Ein Zischen entrang sich Severus.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte Hermine, es wäre ein Geräusch der Erregung gewesen, doch als Severus das Gesicht voller Schmerz vollzog, begriff sie rasch: Sein Mal brannte und zeichnete sich auf der inzwischen nackten Haut deutlich sichtbar ab.

Hermine blickte das Mal an und stand dann sofort auf. Sie beugte sich zu Severus hinunter, küsste ihn und murmelte: „Es tut mir so leid. Pass bitte auf Dich auf." Dann sah sie mit, vor Unwohlsein, verschränkten Armen dabei zu, wie Severus sich wieder einmal fertig machte, um zu Voldemort zu gehen.

Das war nicht das erst Mal, dass sie ausgerechnet im Liebesspiel durch einen Ruf unterbrochen wurden, jedoch war dies einfach nichts, an was sie sich jemals gewöhnen würde.

Severus ging es ähnlich. Zwar beendete der Ruf seines „Meisters" jegliche Erregung abrupt, doch die Gedanken an Hermine waren nicht so schnell wegzudrängen und jedes einzelne Mal war es ohnehin schon schwierig genug Erinnerungen und die Gefühle für sie in seinem Geist zu verstecken, wenn der Dunkle Lord in seinen Gedanken stöberte. Heute hatte er, dank des Kontakts zum Orden, zudem noch etwas mehr zu verbergen und es fiel ihm diesmal sehr viel schwerer, seine Gedanken zu ordnen, bevor er dem Ruf nachgeben musste und apparierte.

Das Treffen war lang und in jeder Hinsicht schmerzvoll.

Gleich zu Beginn sah sich Severus dazu gezwungen, bei der Initialisierung zweier neuer Anwärter zuzusehen, was ihm deshalb nahe ging, weil sich damit die Gegner wieder einmal vermehrt hatten, während die Größe des Ordens sich bestenfalls stabil hielt.

Dann jedoch, als er schon glaubte, das Treffen sei nur auf Grund des Aufnahmeritus einberufen worden, wurde er eines Besseren belehrt. Grausamerweise wartete Voldemort mit einer Überraschung auf, die Severus beinahe das Wasser in die Augen getrieben hätte: Einem Todesser war es gelungen ein kleines muggelgeborenes Mädchen gefangen zu nehmen, welches er beim Zaubern beobachtet hatte. In den Augen der Todesser verdiente ein Muggelgeborener schon nicht am Leben zu sein, solange er nicht zauberte. Nahm er oder sie jedoch einen Zauberstab zur Hand, war dies die größte Todsünde, die in ihren Augen denkbar war. Muggelgeborene galten in diesem Kreis weniger als ein jedes Haustier.

Die Kleine, deren Hände auf den Rücken gebunden waren, hatte man mit einem Schweigezauber belegt. Die Haare hingen ihr wild ins Gesicht, als sie von McNair in die Mitte des Kreises gestoßen wurde. Still vor sich hinschluchzend blickte sie sich ängstlich um und sah die silbernen Masken, die sie nur noch mehr erschreckten.

Aber auch Severus erschrak in diesem Moment. Sobald er ihr Gesicht sah, erkannte er in ihr eine Schülerin aus der ersten Klasse, die er bei der Übernahme des Direktorenpostens von Hogwarts hatte verweisen müssen. Das Mädchen war klein und zerbrechlich und kaum einmal elf oder vielleicht gerade zwölf Jahre alt.

Hinter seiner Maske schloss Severus kurz die Augen. Die Hoffnung, dass das Kind nicht mehr da wäre, wenn er sie wieder öffnete, hegte er nicht. Er glaubte nicht an Wunder.

* * *

Dieses Mädchen – dieses arme kleine Geschöpf - würde sterben. Und was noch viel schlimmer war: Sie würde vorher leiden. 

Es gab nichts, was er dagegen tun konnte. Nichts.

Doch das Schicksal meinte es an diesem Tag nicht nur mit dem kleinen braunhaarigen Mädchen nicht gut, sondern hatte es auch auf Severus abgesehen. In den folgenden Minuten sah er sich gezwungen dabei zuzusehen, die man die Kleine mit Flüchen quälte, sie schlug und schließlich sogar vergewaltigte.

Severus war schlecht und der Geschmack bitterer Galle stieg in ihm hoch. Schon mehrmals war er in dieser Situation gewesen und er wusste schon jetzt, dass er sich nachher die Seele aus dem Leib kotzen würde. Was er sah; was er hörte, war zu grausam und abartig, um es von seiner Seele fernzuhalten. Das Mädchen lag inzwischen unter den ekelhaft schwitzenden Leibern vierer Todesser begraben und gab nur noch leise, schluchzenden Geräusche von sich. Jemand hatte den Schweigefluch von ihr genommen, wohl um sich auch noch an ihren Schmerzenslauten zu ergötzen.

Je länger es dauerte, umso übler wurde Severus. Wie lange er sich noch davon würde abhalten können, sich einfach umzudrehen und auszuspeien, wusste er nicht, nur dass es immer schwerer wurde, dem Drang nicht nachzugeben.

Vielleicht war ihm sein Unwohlsein anzusehen, wahrscheinlicher aber war, dass Voldemort das Unwohlsein in seinem Geist spürte. Was immer auch der Grund dafür war, blieb letztlich egal, als Voldemort sich Severus näherte und ihn mit zischender, beinahe beißend kalter Stimme gebot, sich an diesem Spektakel zu beteiligen.

Sämtliche Farbe wich aus Severus Gesicht und nie zuvor in seinem Dasein als Todesser hatte so mit sich zu kämpfen gehabt, wie jetzt.

In Zeiteinheiten, die letztlich nur Millisekunde gewesen sein konnten, traf er eine Entscheidung. Es gab für alles Grenzen. Diese hier konnte er nicht überschreiten ohne geistigen Schaden zu nehmen. Würde er es tun, würde er nie wieder in einen Spiegel sehen können.

Also sank er auf die Knie und senkte den Kopf. „Mein Meister, es tut mir unendlich leid, aber ich kann nicht."

Erst schien Voldemort erstaunt über die Ablehnung, dann schleuderte er Severus einen Fluch entgegen, der ihn nach hinten umriss und ihm den Atem nahm.

„Was soll das bedeuten: Du kannst nicht?", flüsterte sein Lord in bedrohlich leisem Ton.

Mühsam richtete sich Severus auf. Er wusste, dass was auch immer er sagte, zu weitere Flüchen führen würde. Trotzdem kniete er sich wieder gerade hin und senkte erneut den Kopf. „Ich kann körperlich nicht daran teilnehmen, mein Meister. Es erregt mich nicht."

Wie erwartet traf ihn auch diesmal ein Fluch. Es war ein Crucio, doch er hielt zum Glück nicht lange an und Severus hatte sich noch gut genug unter Kontrolle, um sich die Schmerzen nicht anmerken zu lassen. Freilich wusste er, dass es nicht die letzten gewesen sein würden. Er setzte gerade sein Leben aufs Spiel, ebenso wie die Existenz des Ordens, nicht zuletzt auch seine Zukunft mit Hermine, aber er wusste, dass er nicht anders handeln konnte.

In früheren Zeiten hatte er schon an solchen perversen Vergewaltigungen teilnehmen müssen und es war ihm stets schwer gefallen, doch damals handelte es sich um erwachsene Frauen, nicht um ein Kind. Nein, das hier konnte er nicht und wenn das sein Leben kosten würde, dann würde es das tun.

Wieder rappelte er sich auf und kniete vor Voldemort. Diesmal hatte er jedoch die Klugheit, zu schweigen. Jedes weitere Wort würde es nur schlimmer machen.

Auch Voldemort schwieg einen Moment und hinter ihm waren immer noch leise Schluchzlaute und Ekel erregendes Stöhnen zu hören, dem er sich kurz zuwandte, um gleich darauf seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Severus zu lenken. Er griff nach vorn und zog ihm die silberne Maske vom Gesicht. „Was glaubst Du, wer Du bist, Severus Snape? Jemand, der die freie Wahl hat, zu tun und zu lassen, was er möchte?" Es war eine rhetorische Frage und Severus schwieg. „Du bist nichts als ein Wurm! Ein erbärmlicher Wurm, dem ich Verantwortung übertragen habe. Wenn ich Dich vor mir hocken sehe und höre, dass Du Dich weigerst, meinen Anweisungen folge zu leisten, dann weiß ich nicht, ob Du noch in unsere Reihen gehörst."

Die Worte enthielten keine Frage, doch Severus wusste, dass er nun die richtigen Worte finden musste, um zu überleben. Um ihn herum war es totenstill, denn jeder einzelne Todesser, selbst die, die gerade noch an der Vergewaltigung teilgenommen hatten, stand nun schweigend da und lauschte, was mit Severus Snape geschehen würde.

„Mein Lord, ich war und bin euch stets ein gehorsamer Diener gewesen. Ich weigere mich nicht, diese Brut dort" Er zeigte mit einer kleinen Geste in Richtung des Mädchens. „zu quälen, doch ich kann es nicht. Muggelgeborene stoßen mich ab. Sie ekeln mich an, mein Lord. Deshalb kann ich euren Befehlen nicht Folge leisten." Leiser setzte er hinzu: „Verzeiht meine Unfähigkeit, mein Lord.", und verbeugte sich dann bis zum Saum der schwarzen Robe seines Herrn.

Es war abstoßend, wie sehr er sich vor dieser Missgeburt erniedrigen musste, doch es war alle mal besser, als zu sterben. Innerlich betete er zu einem Gott, an den er eigentlich nicht glaubte, dass seine Worte Gehör finden würden.

Voldemort trat von ihm weg und entzog ihm damit die zweifelhafte Ehre den Saum seiner Robe zu küssen. „Erhebe Dich, Severus Snape."

Severus kam der Anweisung so schnell es ging nach. Schmerz zuckte noch durch seinen Körper, der den kurzen Crucio aber besser verkraftet hatte, als er es für möglich hielt.

Voldemort gebot ihm, sich dem geschundenen Körper des Kindes zu nähern. Wieder wurde ihm übel, doch er unterdrückte das Gefühl mit aller Macht.

„Du ekelst Dich also vor ihr?"

„Ja, mein Lord."

„Dann wird es Dir nichts ausmachen, sie mit ein paar Flüchen zu quälen. Solang Du sie nicht anfassen musst?"

„Nein, mein Lord."

„Dann tu es."

Severus hatte damit gerechnet. Es war die einzige Methode, die ihm aus Voldemorts Sicht möglich schien, um seine Loyalität zu prüfen und so zögerte er nicht damit, einen Sectumsempra auf das Kind loszulassen.

Blut troff aus tiefen frischen Wunden, als der böse Zauber sie traf und Severus hoffte inständig, dass sie bereits ohnmächtig wäre, oder es schnell würde. Vielleicht hatte sie sogar das Glück, gleich durch den ersten Fluch zu sterben. Jede Minuten, die ihr noch blieb, würde nur ein Mehr an Schmerz bedeuten.

Doch das Kind hatte ungeahnte Kräfte und starb weder, noch wurde sie ohnmächtig. Stattdessen schrie sie ohrenbetäubend. Gezwungenermaßen wandte Severus weitere Zauber auf sie an, von denen ein jeder schlimmer war, als der letzte. Dann, als sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf dem Boden lag und kaum noch die Kraft hatte, zu röcheln, ließ er sie nach oben schweben und aus mehreren Metern Höhe herabstürzen, in der Hoffnung, dass danach alles zu Ende sei. Dieses Mal hatte er Glück. Sie rührte sich nicht mehr.

Nach außen hin starr, überrollte ihn innerlich eine Welle der Schuld, die er jedoch erst einmal beiseite schieben musste. Für Schuld war nachher noch Zeit – falls er selbst überlebte.

TBC

Noch etwas in eigener Sache: Ich habe gestern den zweiten Teil meiner One shot-Reihe **„Bettgeschichten"** hochgeladen. Wer es DARK mag, ist beim zweiten Teil gut aufgehoben.


	56. Neue Bündnisse

**56. Neue Bündnisse**

Ein einziges Mal in dieser verfluchten Nacht, stand das Glück auf Severus Seite. Voldemort gab sich mit dem Mord, den er ihn hatte verüben lassen, fast zufrieden.

Er schickte alle anderen Todesser weg und wenige Minuten später standen nur noch Severus, Voldemort und Lucius Malfoy auf der magisch beleuchteten Lichtung.

„Du hast mir nicht gehorcht, Snape", zischte Voldemort wütend. „Du lügst, bist voller Wut und Widerstand und ich bin mir bei Dir nicht mehr sicher, ob sich das nicht gegen mich richtet."

„Mein Lord, ich schwöre euch …" Weiter kam er nicht.

„Schweig, oder Du wirst mich heute nicht lebend verlassen!" Langsam umrundete Voldemort seinen Anhänger. „Du hast mein Misstrauen erweckt, Severus Snape und Du solltest wissen, dass das nicht gut für Dich ist. In Hogwarts hältst Du Dir Dein persönliches Schlammblut und willst mir nun erklären, das hier ekele Dich an? Ich bin nicht dumm, Snape. Der einzige Grund, aus dem Du noch lebst, ist der, dass ich Dich vorerst noch brauche."

Im Inneren erzitterte Severus bei diesen Worten. Er hatte vorhin alles aufs Spiel gesetzt und wie es schien auch alles verloren. Wenn Voldemort ihm nicht mehr traute war seine Tätigkeit als Spion Vergangenheit. Außerdem schien er zu ahnen, dass Hermine ihm etwas bedeutete.

Voldemort sprach weiter, jedoch nun zu Lucius. „Mein werter Freund, bei Dir war ich mir immer sicher, dass Du treu zu mir stehst. Ab sofort wirst Du deshalb Snape überwachen. Begib Dich mit ihm nach Hogwarts. Er wird es weiterhin leiten, aber er untersteht Deinen Anweisungen. Sorge dafür, dass er in meinem Sinne handelt Und sorge außerdem dafür, dass das Schlammblut Granger ihre Position im Leben kennt." Ein bösartiges Funkeln lag bei diesen Worten in seinen Augen.

„Ja, mein Lord.", sagte Lucius mit unterwürfigem Tonfall, den sein Gebieter mit Wohlwollen aufnahm, bevor er sich wieder Severus zuwendete, einen starken Crucio auf ihn losließ und disapparierte.

Kaum war er verschwunden, reagierte Lucius und beendete den Fluch wieder. Mit großen Schritten eilte er zu Severus.

„Geht es Dir gut? Kannst Du laufen?", fragte er den am Boden liegenden.

Rasselnder Atem war vom Zaubertränkemeister zu hören, bevor er sich wieder in der Gewalt hatte und Lucius unter Husten und Keuchen anfauchte. „Verdammt, ja. Kümmere Dich gefälligst um das Kind."

„Um was soll ich mich da noch kümmern? Sie ist tot und das weißt Du auch."

„Ist sie nicht. Los geh schon und stoppe die Blutungen." Als Lucius sich immer noch nicht rührte, fuhr er ihn schärfer an. „Wenn Du Dich nicht augenblicklich um sie kümmerst, belege ich Dich mit denselben Zaubern, wie sie."

Augenblicklich warf Lucius, der bis dahin noch immer seine Maske getragen hatte, diese von sich und wand sich dem schrecklich zugerichteten Körper des kleinen Mädchens zu. Der Anblick war für ihn nicht weniger grausam, als für Severus. Er teilte den Hass auf Muggelgeborene in den letzten Monaten nicht mehr mit den anderen. Spätestens seit der Rückkehr aus Hogwarts, war er immer schwächer geworden und nun, als er das Kind dort so liegen sah, war sein Zorn nur noch auf diejenigen gerichtet, die ihr das angetan hatten.

Er ging nur widerwillig näher an sie heran, tastete dann vorsichtig nach ihrem Puls und war überrascht, dass er tatsächlich noch einen fand. In Windeseile schloss er die größten Wunden und legte dann den Todessermantel um sie, bevor er wieder zu Severus eilte.

„Wie, verflucht noch mal, hast Du das gemacht? Ich habe sie sterben sehen!"

„So war es auch gedacht.", äußerte Severus, der inzwischen wieder in der Lage war, normal zu atmen und sich aufzusetzen. „Ich habe einen nonverbalen Zauber mit dem letzten Fluch auf sie losgelassen. Eine Illusion, die zeigte, wie sie still dalag. Weiter nichts. Und nun hilf mir hoch, ich muss dafür sorgen, dass sie geheilt wird."

„Bist Du Dir sicher? Meinst Du nicht, es wäre gnädiger gewesen, sie sterben zu lassen? Mit den Erinnerungen …"

Severus schnaubte. „Die wird sie nicht behalten und wenn ich es schaffe, einen Heiler zu finden, dann stehen ihre Chancen auf ein normales Leben nicht schlecht. Und nun: Hilf mir endlich hoch!"

Unter Mühen und Schmerzen ließ Severus sich nach oben ziehen und wankte dann gemeinsam mit Lucius zu dem ohnmächtigen Kind. Sie atmete flach, aber immerhin regelmäßig und so bereitete sich Severus darauf vor, gemeinsam mit ihr zu disapparieren.

„Wohin bringst Du sie?", frage Lucius.

„Dahin, wo Du ab jetzt wohl auch heimisch bist: Hogwarts." Damit verschwand er und Lucius machte es ihm kurz darauf nach. Vor Hogwarts angekommen, hob er, ohne ein Wort, das Mädchen mit einem Zauber an und hielt dann Severus den Arm hin, um ihm eine Stütze zu bieten. Severus nahm die Geste dankbar an und kehrte gemeinsam mit ihm nach Hogwarts zurück.

Beim Öffnen des Portals erwartete ihn und auch Lucius dann eine Überraschung. Hermine stand dort und sah aus, als ob sie die ganze Zeit geweint hätte. Womöglich war das sogar der Fall, denn sie hatte sich enorme Sorgen gemacht, als die Stunden dahin strichen und Severus nicht zurückkehrte.

Nun stürzte sie auf ihn zu und klammerte sich an ihn. Selten hatte Severus sie so emotional erlebt, doch nach all dem, was er heute gesehen und getan hatte, war ihm ihre Umarmung – so weh sie körperlich nach dem Crucio auch tat – absolut willkommen. Er erwiderte sie sogar und flüsterte. „Es geht mir gut."

Hermine schüttelte wild den Kopf. „Tut es nicht."

„Wird es aber wieder und nun geh nach unten und benachrichtige den Orden. Ich brauche für das Kind dringend einen Heiler."

Hermine hatte alles außer Severus erst einmal ausgeblendet und sah sich jetzt erst um.

Lucius Malfoy stand vor ihr und verursachte sofort ein ungutes Gefühl in ihrem Bauch, doch sie konnte nicht lange über seine Anwesenheit nachdenken, denn als sie das Kind sah, wurde sie kreidebleich.

„Was ist mit ihr passiert?"

„Alles, was einem zustoßen kann und nun sag dem Orden, dass wir einen vertrauenswürdigen Heiler brauchen und das schnell."

„Aber Poppy ist nicht beim Orden."

„Ich weiß, aber vielleicht wissen sie, wo sie ist oder kennen jemand anderen. Mary-Ann ist noch für Wochen im Urlaub und sonst kenne ich keinen Heiler, dem ich vertraue."

Hermine nickte und rannte dann sofort nach unten in den Kerker. Das Feuer brannte und so brauchte sie nur ein wenig Flohpulver hineinzuwerfen und auf eine Verbindung zu warten, bevor sie den Kopf hinein steckte. Sie hatten mit dem Orden abgemacht, dass sie diese Methode nur im absoluten Notfall benutzen würden. Dies hier war einer.

Zum Glück war Kingsley Shacklebolt anwesend und reagierte sofort, als Hermine berichtete, was geschehen war. Er versprach, die anderen zu informieren und einen Heiler zu besorgen.

Das war alles sehr ungenau und Hermine fühlte die Angst, dass vielleicht doch niemand kommen würde, aber gerade als Severus und Malfoy endlich im Kerker ankamen und das Kind auf das Bett schweben ließen, trat Poppy Pomfrey durch das magische Feuer.

Die Heilerin sah die verwunderten Blicke und wusste, dass sie mit ihrer schnellen Anreise Fragen verursachte. „Schaut mich nicht an, wie ein Gespenst. Ich weiß genau so lang vom Orden, wie ihr und habe immer Kontakt gehalten und nun zeigt mir endlich, wen ich verarzten soll."

Lucius betrachtete die rundliche Heilerin, blickte dann zu Severus und sagte: „Du bringst uns alle in Gefahr. Das weißt Du, oder?"

„Ja, das weiß ich und entweder Du akzeptierst es oder Du gehst zum Lord und berichtest ihm davon."

„Du weißt genau, dass ich nicht zu …"

„Ich weiß gar nichts genau, Lucius. Ich weiß nur, dass Du Dich jetzt entscheiden musst, auf welcher Seite Du stehst."

Sekunden verrannen quälend langsam, bevor Lucius sich umdrehte und an Poppy wandte. Er gebot ihr, ihm zu folgen und leitete sie in Severus und Hermines Schlafzimmer. Dann ließ er sie allein mit dem Kind und auch mit dem Schock, den sie bekam, als sie das Mädchen untersuchte und gewahr wurde, was man ihr angetan hatte.

Draußen saßen unterdessen Severus und Hermine eng bei einander. Hermine hatte Severus einen Antischmerztrank gereicht und langsam normalisierte sich seine Atmung wieder. Nach und nach trat der abnehmende Schmerz in den Hintergrund und die Gedanken an die vergangenen Stunden kamen unbarmherzig wieder. Ohne Vorwarnung für Hermine übergab er sich mehrmals, blieb dann erschöpft liegen und ließ sich von der bleiernen Müdigkeit übermannen, die Besitz von ihm ergriff.

Inzwischen hatte Lucius sich in einen Sessel gesetzt und betrachtete nun eingehend Hermine, die bemüht war, Severus zu säubern und es ihm auf der Couch bequemer zu machen, ohne ihn zu wecken. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und half ihr. Als sie ihn dann zugedeckt hatte, sprach er sie an. „Sie sehen nicht aus, als würden sie meine Anwesenheit begrüßen, Miss Granger."

„Empfinden Sie das etwa anders? Bei unserer letzten Begegnung hat es sich nicht angefühlt, als würden wir beste Freunde werden."

„Mag sein, aber damals war alles auch noch etwas anders. Sie haben gerade gesehen, dass ich mich für eine Seite entschieden habe."

„Leider konnte ich nur nicht genau sehen, für welche."

Malfoy lachte leise. „Eine schlagfertige Antwort." Er legte eine Pause ein und blickte sie einige Sekunden einfach nur an. „Sehen Sie, Miss Granger, neben Ihnen auf der Coach liegt einer der wenigen Menschen, denen ich - bis zu einem gewissen Punkt – vertraue. Zudem habe ich heute etwas gesehen, was ich nie wieder erleben will. Ich bin angeekelt von dem, was der Lord verlangt; was er als Normalität sieht. Dies zusammen mit der Tatsache, dass ich glaube, sein Untergang steht unmittelbar bevor, lässt die Frage, auf welcher Seite ich stehe, einfach werden."

Er erhob sich. „Und jetzt werde ich mir ein ruhiges Plätzchen suchen und ein paar Stunden schlafen, nachdem ich meiner Familie gesagt habe, dass ich hier bleiben muss."

Damit stand er auf, warf noch einen kurzen Blick in das Schlafzimmer, um zu sehen, wie die Behandlung des Mädchens voranschritt und verließ dann Severus Räume in Richtung des Slytherin-Trakts.

TBC


	57. Läuterung

_Padme: Der Abgrund ist jetzt vielleicht ein Stückchen weiter weg, aber Severus kann immer noch hineinfallen. Voldemorts Vertrauen zu verlieren ist sehr gefährlich. _

**57. Läuterung**

Sobald Hermine allein war mit dem schlafenden Severus und ihren Gedanken, kamen ihr die Tränen. Dieser Tag und dieser Abend waren einfach nervenaufreibend gewesen. Und dabei wusste sie vermutlich nicht einmal die Hälfe von dem, was bei Voldemort geschehen war.

Allein schon die Tatsache, dass Severus wieder Flüche abbekommen hatte, reichte jedoch, um ihr Angst zu machen und Sorgenfalten auf ihrer Stirn erscheinen zu lassen. Dann noch mit Malfoy konfrontiert zu werden, machte es nicht einfacher. Mochte er sagen, was er wollte, seine Anwesenheit verursachte ihr, in Erinnerung an frühere Begegnungen, noch immer eine Gänsehaut.

Hermine rieb über ihre Arme, um sie zu vertreiben und blieb im Wohnzimmer sitzen, bis Poppy Pomfrey die Behandlung des Kindes beendet hatte und zu ihr herantrat.

„Wie geht es ihr?"

Die Heilerin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Körperlich sicher bald wieder gut. Ich habe die kleinen Wunden heilen können. Die großen brauchen noch ein paar Tage und die Knochenbrüche werden noch heute Nacht wieder zusammen wachsen. Aber für ihren Geist wird es eine Qual werden, zu verarbeiten, was mit ihr geschehen ist."

„Können wir ihr nicht das Gedächtnis nehmen?"

„Snape könnte es vielleicht.", sagte Poppy und zeigte dabei auf den schlafenden Severus. „Aber er ist zu erschöpft und wenn er munter wird, ist es zu spät dafür. Nach acht Stunden ist nicht mehr viel zu machen und nach zwölf gibt es keine Chance, noch etwas zu verändern, außer die Gedanken in ein Denkarium abzulegen. Aber das hätte eine Lücke zur Folge. Das ist für Menschen mit einem Trauma immer schlecht, da sie das Gefühl der Bedrohung trotzdem nicht losbekommen."

„Warum können Sie oder ich ihr nicht helfen? Ein Oblivate …"

Poppy fiel ihr ins Wort: „Kindchen, ein Oblivate ist an dieser Stelle genauso wirksam, wie ein Gartenschlauch im Angesicht eines Waldbrandes. Sie wissen doch genau, dass man Ahnung von Legilimentik und Okklumentik haben muss, um solche Erinnerungen auszuradieren. Wenn Sie mir nicht erzählen wollen, dass Sie das auf die Schnelle lernen können, dann sieht es schlecht aus. Ich verstehe davon nichts und so weit ich weiß, ist das Schloss ansonsten leer."

Resigniert ließ Hermine den Kopf sinken, während Poppy weiter sprach. „Hören Sie, Hermine. Ich muss jetzt wieder gehen. Das ist ungefährlicher für uns alle. Geben Sie dem Kind alle zwei Stunden von dem Trank neben dem Bett acht Tropfen. Morgen wird sie noch schlafen und wenn sie übermorgen erwacht, ist sie körperlich wieder gesund."

Damit verabschiedete sich die Heilerin, trat durch das Feuer und ließ Hermine mit zwei schlafenden, angeschlagenen Menschen und trüben Gedanken allein.

Sie wusste, dass Severus morgen Schmerzen haben würden, aber im Augenblick drehten sich ihre Gedanken trotzdem fast ausschließlich um das Mädchen. Eine Muggelgeborene, wie sie. Viel jünger natürlich, aber das war unwesentlich. Dazu kam, dass sie das Mädchen kannte. Sie hatte sie zu Beginn des letzten Schuljahrs beim Einsortierungsritual gesehen. Sie war eine Hufflepuff gewesen. An den Namen konnte sie sich zwar nicht mehr erinnern, aber an ihr Gesicht, auch wenn es vorhin blutbefleckt und äußert blass gewesen war.

Wie konnte ein Mensch einem anderen nur so etwas antun? Wie konnte jemand dazu in der Lage sein?

Vorsichtig blickte sie in Richtung Severus´. Ob er wohl auch daran beteiligt war? Nein, das konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen. Und wenn doch, dann war es nur, um sie retten zu können, da war sie sich sicher. Sie kannte ihn inzwischen viel zu gut, um Zweifel daran zu haben. Leise schlich sie zu ihm und kniete sich vor ihn hin. Seine Züge waren entspannt, was sicherlich dem Schmerztrank zu verdanken war. Zart strich sie über seine Wange, küsste ihn auf die aschfahle Wange und zog sich dann wieder zurück.

Morgen würde sie ihn fragen, was passiert war und wie es kam, dass Malfoy hier in der Schule blieb.

Malfoy!

Meine Güte, warum war sie denn nicht eher darauf gekommen? Sie schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. Er war hier. Er war vermutlich noch wach und er war sicherlich gut im Manipulieren des Gedächtnisses.

Hermine sprang auf und ging zum Slytherinbereich. Lautstark klopfte sie an die schwarze Tür, an der sich verzauberte silberne Schlangen wanden. Gerade als sie glaubte, Malfoy sei gar nicht dort, rief er von innen das Passwort und die Tür schwang auf.

Drinnen war es düster. Das Feuer im Kamin war klein und spendete gerade genug Licht, um Malfoy sehen zu können, der auf dem Fußboden saß. Er lehnte mit angewinkelten Beinen an einem Sessel und spielte mit einem dünnen Holzscheit herum. Lange Augenblicke schien es, als nehme er Hermine gar nicht wahr.

Dann plötzlich sagte er mit unfassbar sanfter Stimme: „Setz Dich." Dabei deutete er unmittelbar neben sich.

Unsicher blickte Hermine auf den dargebotenen Platz, bewegte sich aber erst, als er hinzusetzte: „Setz Dich, oder geh wieder. Ich werde hier jedenfalls sitzen bleiben und noch ein Weilchen in die Flammen starren. Teile es mit mir, oder verschwinde."

Noch immer argwöhnisch ging Hermine ein wenig auf ihn zu und ließ sich dann einen halben Meter entfernt von ihm nieder. Was sie ihn fragen musste, war zu wichtig, um es wegen persönlicher Befindlichkeiten nicht zu tun.

Schweigend saßen sie eine Weile nebeneinander. Malfoy drehte noch immer das Holzstück in der Hand und blickte wie hypnotisiert in die Flammen. Nach langen Minuten wurde Hermine des Schweigens müde. Sie drehte den Kopf zu Malfoy und besah sich seine Silhouette, die im sanften Licht des flackernden Feuers weitaus weniger Angst einflößend auf sie wirkte.

„Was ist heute Nacht passiert?", fragte sie leise.

„Viel zu viel."

Langes und angespanntes Schweigen. Dann: „Du willst es nicht wissen, glaub mir."

„Vielleicht haben Sie damit ja Recht, aber ich denke, ich muss es wissen. Bitte!"

„Nein." Deine Hand lag plötzlich auf ihrem Unterarm und drückte sanft zu. „Sei froh, dass Du nichts davon weißt." Die Hand glitt von ihr weg und nahm das Spiel mit dem Holzstück wieder auf.

Einem Impuls folgend rutschte Hermine, nun plötzlich völlig ohne Angst vor Malfoy, ein paar Zentimeter an ihn heran und fragte nur ganz leise: „So schlimm?"

Als Reaktion schloss Lucius die Augen und legte den Kopf auf der Sitzfläche des Sessels ab. Das Prasseln des Feuers war lange Zeit das einzige Geräusch. Lucius brauchte Minuten, um zu formulieren, was ihm durch den Kopf ging. Dann endlich fasste er sich ein Herz. „Heute Nacht haben Severus und ich gesehen, wie ein Kind geschändet wurde und es war eines der furchtbarsten Dinge, die ich je gesehen habe." Er gab Hermine einen Augenblick Zeit, zu verdauen, was er gesagt hatte, dann sprach er leise weiter. „Aber ich habe noch etwas gesehen. Severus hatte den Mut, sich nicht daran zu beteiligen.

Der Lord hätte jeden anderen dazu bringen können, aber Severus – Severus nicht. Wer nicht dabei war, weiß nicht, was das bedeutet, aber glaube mir, dazu brauchte es mehr als Mut.

Ich bewundere ihn dafür. Und ich schäme mich.

Hätte Voldemort mich aufgefordert mitzumachen, hätte ich zwar hinterher die Erinnerungen daran abgelegt, aber ich hätte mich niemals geweigert. Nie!"

„Und nun sind Sie enttäuscht von Ihrer eigenen Feigheit.", schlussfolgerte Hermine.

Lucius nickte. „Aber es ist doch nicht nur das. Ich weiß schon seit langem, dass Riddles Ansichten überholt sind. Vielleicht waren sie auch niemals richtig. Aber ich habe mehr oder minder 25 Jahre lang daran geglaubt. Und nun? Nun kann ich es nicht mehr. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass so was, wie heute Nacht richtig sein kann."

Misstrauisch blickte Hermine ihn an, wartete, dass er ihr in die Augen schaute und sie die Lüge darin entdecken konnte. Als er sie ansah sagte sie: „Was für eine Läuterung! Und das alles in einer Nacht. Wer soll Ihnen das abkaufen, Malfoy?"

„Niemand. Ich habe nur für mich festgestellt, dass ich bisher sehr viele Fehler in meinem Leben gemacht habe. Heute Nacht habe ich zum zweiten Mal die andere Seite unterstützt und es fühlt sich erstaunlich richtig an. Das ist alles und nun sag mir, warum Du hergekommen bist. Um mir die Beichte abzunehmen bist Du sicher nicht hier."

Noch immer wusste Hermine nicht, was sie von dem Mann neben sich zu halten hatte, aber zu welchem Schluss sie damit auch kam, hatte keine Auswirkung auf ihre Bitte. „Können Sie das Gedächtnis des Mädchens verändern?"

Wieder nickte Malfoy. „Kann ich." Dann erhob er sich elegant, warf das Stück Holz ins Feuer und reichte Hermine eine Hand, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Als sie stand, war sie ihm sehr nah. Als könne er spüren, dass ihr das unangenehm war, trat er ein Stück von ihr weg und ließ sie los. „Kommen Sie, Hermine. Wir haben ein Kind zu heilen."

TBC


	58. Der Anfang von Vertrauen

**58. Der Anfang von Vertrauen **

Als Severus am folgenden Morgen aufwachte, war er desorientiert und spürte jeden Knochen im Leib. Es dauerte Minuten, bis ihm die vergangene Nacht mit all ihrer Grausamkeit wieder einfiel. Der Restschmerz des Cruciatus war erträglich, der Gedanke an das geschundene Mädchen jedoch war es nicht.

Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf und unterdrückte dabei sowohl jeden Schmerzenslaut, als auch den Geschmack von Magensäure, die ihm auf der Zunge brannte. Endlich sitzend sah er sich um und entdeckte im Sessel, der dem Kamin zugewandt war, Lucius. Er schlief noch und sah auch so aus, als könne er das auch gebrauchen.

Hermine war nirgendwo zu sehen und so nahm Severus an, sie habe sich um das Mädchen gekümmert. Als er langsam und unter Schmerzen ins Bad schlurfte, stellte er fest, dass er mit seiner Vermutung richtig lag. Hermines Kopf ruhte neben dem Körper des Kindes auf dem Bett. Der Rest von Hermine befand sich mehr oder weniger auf einem Stuhl, von dem sie jeden Moment herunterrutschen konnte. Sie sah mindestens so erschöpft aus, wie Lucius und Severus fragte sich, was hier passiert war.

Nach einer spärlich ausfallenden Morgentoilette, die an seine nicht vorhandenen Kräfte angepasst war, stolperte er hinüber ins Labor und nahm sowohl einen Anti-Schmerz- wie auch einen Stärkungstrank zu sich. Eigentlich hätte er nun noch ein gutes Frühstück gebraucht, aber sein Magen rebellierte, wenn er bloß an Essen dachte.

Die Einnahme der Tränke half ihm jedoch, auch ohne eine Mahlzeit, ein wenig zu Kräften zu kommen und so war er in der Lage, Hermine mit einem Schwebezauber ins Bett zu verfrachten. Dem Mädchen flösste er ihre Tropfen ein, wie es auf dem kleinen Schild an der Ampulle stand und dann schleppte er sich wieder ins Wohnzimmer, in dem gerade Lucius erwachte.

„Für zwei Runden Crucio siehst Du gut aus.", meinte er an Severus gerichtet, während er sich gerade streckte.

„War das die Anspielung darauf, dass ich Dir dankbar sein sollte, weil Du den Fluch so schnell beendet hast?"

„Lass Deinen Zynismus stecken. Ich brauche heute vieles, aber das nicht. Kein Mensch hat von Dankbarkeit gesprochen. Aber wenn Du das Thema schon aufwirfst: Der Einzige, der hier dankbar sein muss, bin wohl ich. Immerhin darf ich dank Dir in diesen heiligen Hallen verweilen, bis der Lord es sich überlegt, Dich zu töten und einen neuen Direktor zu bestimmen." Hätte nicht ein sarkastisches Lächeln diese Worte begleitet, hätte Severus sie wohl in den falschen Hals bekommen. So aber ließ er sich in einen der Sessel gleiten und nahm nach ein paar Minuten das Gespräch wieder auf.

„Es war nicht von mir beabsichtigt, Dich in irgendetwas wie das hier rein zuziehen. Wenn ich die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, es zu verhindern, hätte ich es getan. Aber ich hatte weder darauf Einfluss, noch auf die Tatsache, dass ich das lebend überstanden habe."

Mit wegwerfender Geste machte Lucius ihm klar, dass er das bereits wusste. „Darüber solltest Du Dir nicht den Kopf zerbrechen. Ich komm schon klar. Narzissa und Draco wissen bescheid wo ich bin und es dürfte wohl schlimmere Orte geben, an denen ich sein könnte. Außerdem mache ich Dir keine Vorwürfe. Im Gegenteil: Ich bewundere Dich für Deinen Mut. Ich hätte mich nicht geweigert."

Die Worte von Lucius riefen unbeabsichtigt die Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht zurück und wieder stieg Übelkeit in ihm auf. Das Mädchen lebte zwar, aber die Bilder, die er gestern zu sehen bekommen hatte ließen ihn auch heute, im Licht des anbrechenden Tages, noch erschaudern. "Hättest Du es gekonnt? ... Ich meine ... hättest Du es körperlich gekonnt?"

Lucius schwieg und Severus glaubte schon keine Antwort mehr zu erhalten. „Wahrscheinlich nicht. Es war widerlich und ich bezweifle, dass ich ... Ach lassen wir das. Ich bin froh, nicht vor der Wahl gestanden zu haben, einen hoch zu kriegen, oder zu sterben. Aber nun ist es vorbei und das Kind ist fast wieder gesund. Ich weiß nur nicht, was wir mit ihr machen."

„Ich habe schon gesehen, dass ihr sie aufgepäppelt habt. Was wir mit ihr machen, weiß ich auch noch nicht. Körperlich sieht es vielleicht nicht schlecht aus, aber ich fürchte den Moment, wenn sie aufwacht. Die Erinnerungen wird sie nie wieder los." Severus machte sich schwere Vorwürfe, weil er eingeschlafen war, bevor er dem Kind die Erinnerungen nehmen konnte.

„Glaubst Du, nur weil Du ein Nickerchen gemacht hast, lassen Hermine und ich die Kleine leiden? Ich hab ihr Gedächtnis verändert und sie hat keinerlei Erinnerung mehr daran, was mit ihr geschehen ist."

Die Erleichterung war Severus ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Hört sich so an, als würdest Du dem Lord nicht mehr so treu zur Seite stehen, wie er glaubt. Hast Du ihr auch sicher alle Erinnerungen genommen?"

„Wie lange kennst Du mich schon? Hab ich schon mal etwas nicht gründlich gemacht? Natürlich weiß sie nichts mehr. Es hat Stunden gedauert, jede versteckte Erinnerung zu finden, aber jetzt ist ihr Hirn so sauber, wie das eines Neugeborenen. Statt an die Vergewaltigung erinnert sie sich jetzt daran, einen Fahrradunfall gehabt zu haben."

Severus nickte verstehend. „Damit erklären sich dann auch ein paar ihre Wunden. Gut!"

„Bedank Dich bei Hermine für diese intelligente Idee. Sie hat sich wirklich gut um Ashley gekümmert."

„Ashley?"

„Die Kleine heißt so. Wenn Du stundenlang im Geist eines anderen herumirrst, kommst Du nicht umhin das eine oder andere mitzubekommen."

„Und weißt Du dann zufällig auch, wie ihr Nachname ist und was mit ihren Eltern geschehen ist?"

„Sie heißt Courd und die Eltern haben wohl gestern gar nicht mitbekommen, wie sie verschwand. Sie war allein im Garten, als McNair sie zaubern sah."

„Dann sollten wir zusehen, dass sie schnell wieder zu ihren Eltern kommt und dass die dort verschwinden. Wir können es beide nicht gebrauchen, dass McNair in ein paar Wochen noch mal am selben Gartenzaun steht und sie wieder beim Zaubern überrascht."

Lucius kniff die Augen zusammen „Schön und gut, aber wie willst Du ihren Eltern klar machen, dass sie da weg müssen?"

„Ich gar nicht. Der Orden wird das schon regeln. Warte einen Moment hier." Severus stand auf und schleppt sich, noch immer unter Schmerzen, ins Labor. Albus saß in seinem Bild, betrachtete ihn einen Moment und meinte dann lapidar: „Wie viele Crucios waren es diesmal?"

„Nur zwei alter Mann, nur zwei."

„Dafür siehst Du schlecht aus."

Severus verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Das würdest Du auch, wenn Riddle Dich verflucht, weil er nicht mehr glaubt, dass er Dir noch trauen kann."

Erschrocken sprang Albus aus dem Schaukelstuhl. „Was ist passiert, dass Du sein Vertrauen verloren hast?"

Sich in den einzigen vorhandenen Sessel fallen lassend, setzte Severus an, ihm die ganze grausame Geschichte zu erzählen.

Wenn es einem Bild überhaupt möglich war, so war Albus mit jedem Wort blasser geworden und sah äußerst erschöpft aus, als Severus endete und nun die Bitte vorbrachte, dass er dem Orden erklärte, was passiert war und was nötig sein würde, um Ashley Courd und ihre Eltern in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Albus versuchte Worte des Trostes für Severus zu finden, bevor er verschwand, doch es gelang ihm nicht so recht. Selbst ein Albus Dumbledore stieß bei solchen Ereignissen an seine Grenzen.

Es dauerte vier Stunden, bevor Albus wieder erschien. In dieser Zwischenzeit war Hermine erwacht und hatte sich weiter um Ashley gekümmert. Seit sie wusste, dass das Kind sich an nichts erinnern würde, konnte sie den Gedanken, was mit ihr geschehen war, weitaus besser verkraften. Die letzte Nacht steckte ihr zwar noch in den Knochen, aber sie nahm ein wenig Erschöpfung dafür in Kauf, dass sie dabei geholfen hatte, das Leben und die geistige Gesundheit eines Kindes zu erhalten.

Die wirkliche Arbeit hatten natürlich andere getan. Erst Poppy, die mit alle ihrer Heilkunst dafür gesorgt hatte, dass nun kaum noch ein paar Narben die Haut des Mädchens zierten und dann Lucius.

Es war seltsam, jetzt als „Lucius" von ihm zu denken und das Gefühl von sich anbahnender Freundschaft zu verspüren, aber sie konnte nicht dagegen an. Lucius Malfoy konnte der größte Arsch unter der Sonne sein. Das hatte er ihr schon mehrfach bewiesen, aber er war genauso gut in der Lage, sich mit allem, was er hatte auf die Seite zu schlagen, von der er glaubte, dass sie die richtige sei. Seine Motive waren nicht alle selbstlos, das war ihr schon klar, aber letztlich blieb es egal, wenn er dafür ein Leben rettete.

Und heute Nacht hatte sie ihn von einer Seite kennen gelernt, die ihm nicht zugetraut hatte. Er konnte mitfühlend sein. Sehr sogar. Niemals hätte sie jemandem geglaubt, der ihr berichtet hätte, Mitleid in Lucius Malfoys Gesicht gesehen zu haben, aber das brauchte sie auch nicht. Sie selbst war es, die dies entdeckte, als er sich über das kleine braunhaarige Mädchen beugte und dann über ihre Wange strich, als wolle er sie beruhigen.

Heute Morgen hatte sie noch nicht viel mit ihm gesprochen, doch das war auch nicht nötig. Stummes Einvernehmen herrschte zwischen ihnen, seit sie Seite an Seite am Bett des Kindes gestanden hatten.

Severus nahm das friedliche Miteinander sofort wahr, als er mit beiden in einem Raum stand und er ahnte, woher es kam. Manche Dinge schweißten einen zusammen, ob man es wollte oder nicht.

TBC


	59. Die Sorgen eines Spions

_Padme: Hm, sei lieber noch nicht so sicher, ob Lucius inzwischen auch wirklich auf der richtigen Seite steht. Da gibt es noch unterschiedliche Meinungen._

**59. Die Sorgen eines Spions**

Für einen Tag, der kurz nach Mitternacht damit begonnen hatte, dass der Dunkle Lord Severus das Vertrauen entzogen hatte, ging es ihm und Hermine recht gut.

Er hatte durchaus noch Schmerzen und fühlte sich ausgelaugt von den Flüchen und dem, was er gesehen hatte, doch letztlich ging es ihm wohl so gut, wie es ihm in dieser Situation nur gehen konnte. Er saß hier mit Hermine im Arm und Lucius neben sich und betrachtete den See, der die Abendsonne reflektierte.

Nach einer kleinen Mahlzeit hatte Hermine für sie alle drei beschlossen, dass sie frische Luft brauchten. Gegenargumente ließ sie nicht gelten und so waren sie hinausgegangen und genossen nun die Sonne und die Ruhe.

Vor ein paar Stunden war Albus zurückgekehrt und hatte die Nachricht mitgebracht, dass er Orden daran arbeite, Ashleys Eltern zu sich zu holen und dann auch gleich das Kind. Hermine hatte sich weiterhin um die Schlafende gekümmert und dankbar festgestellt, dass von den Verletzungen des Vorabends nur noch Narben übrig waren, die man am Ende der Heilung bestenfalls noch würde erahnen können. Sie würde Poppy einen Dankesbrief schreiben, wenn all das vorbei war.

Die Gelegenheit dazu ergab sich dann schneller, als sie angenommen hatte. Nur vierzig Minuten nach Albus Rückkehr war Remus durch den Kamin getreten, hatte sich kurz nach Severus und Hermines Befinden erkundigt und war dann mit der schlafenden Ashley auf dem Arm schnellstens wieder verschwunden. Ihre Eltern waren beim Orden und würden Großbritannien nun so schnell und unauffällig, wie möglich verlassen.

Nach allem, was geschehen war, konnte man heute Abend doch davon ausgehen, dass das Leben es nicht ganz schlecht mit ihnen und ihrer Umgebung meinte.

Severus zog die Beine enger an sich und Hermine ein Stück an sich heran. Ihm war unwohl, bei dem, was er jetzt sagen musste, aber es ging nicht anders. „Hermine, ich will dass Du zum Orden gehst."

„Warum?" Verwundert blickte sie ihn an. „Ashley ist doch wieder gesund und ..."

„Ich will nicht, dass Du den Orden besuchst, sondern dass Du dort bleibst. Hier ist es jetzt zu gefährlich."

„Nein, auf keinen Fall! Ich werde nicht weggehen."

„Oh doch, dass wirst Du. Ich will, dass Du in Sicherheit bist. Wenn ich Angst um Dich haben muss, kann ich mich nicht darauf konzentrieren, meine Aufgaben zu erfüllen. Ich werde darüber nicht mit Dir diskutieren."

Hermine brauste auf. „Richtig, ich werde auch nicht diskutieren. Ich bleibe nämlich hier und darüber werde ich entscheiden und nicht Du."

„Bitte Hermine! Mach es doch nicht unnötig schwer für uns. Der Dunkle Lord traut mir nicht mehr und ich sehe keinen Weg, sein Vertrauen in mich wieder herzustellen. Er wird etwas unternehmen und wenn es so weit ist, will ich, dass Du so weit wie möglich weg bist."

„Severus, jetzt hör mir mal zu: Ich werde hier nicht weggehen. Hogwarts ist sicherer, als jeder andere Ort, den ich kenne und außerdem bringt es Dich doch erst recht in Gefahr, wenn ich nicht mehr hier bin."

Ärgerlich schoben sich Severus' Augenbrauen zusammen, als er ihr antwortete. „Du wirst gehen. Ich liebe Dich und schon deshalb wirst Du nicht hier sein, wenn es auf den Endkampf zugeht."

„Ach und beim Orden bin ich da sichere und ganz weit weg? Severus, Du spinnst doch! Als ob es irgendwo sichere wäre, als hier!"

Lucius blickte in die Abendsonne und versuchte die ärgerlichen Geräusche der Streitenden auszublenden. Der Abend könnte so friedlich sein und dann das. Als ob eine Diskussion hier notwendig wäre. Er lauschte dem Streit noch eine Weile, bevor er sich umdrehte und die beiden so lange anstarrte, bis sie ihn bemerkten und ihm Gelegenheit gaben, zu sprechen. „Hermine wird nirgendwo hin gehen!"

„Ach und seit wann hast Du dabei ein Mitspracherecht?", wollte Severus wissen.

„Seit der Dunkle Lord mich hier hergeschickt hat, damit ich auf euch beide aufpasse. Glaubt ihr ernsthaft, dass hier ist auch nur für einen von uns ungefährlich? Ist es nicht und ihr werdet die Gefahr nicht noch vergrößern, indem Hermine weggeht."

„Sie ist in Gefahr und sie wird gehen!" Severus erhob sich.

„Das sind wir alle und nun hör auf mit dem Theater. Wir werden beide auf sie aufpassen. Viel sicherer kann sie auch beim Orden nicht sein."

Zufrieden war Severus mit diesem Ausgang der Diskussion nicht, jedoch musste er einräumen, dass Lucius mit all dem, was er gesagt hatte, richtig lag. Was also blieb ihm übrig, als resigniert zuzustimmen und still und heimlich dennoch zu hoffen, Hermine irgendwann in Sicherheit bringen zu können?

Mit dem Orden trat Severus dennoch am gleichen Abend erneut in Kontakt. Er begab sich sogar persönlich hin. Es war an der Zeit einige Dinge zu klären und ein paar Fäden im Hintergrund zu ziehen.

Er stieg in den Kamin, der sich in Albus Bibliothek befand. Niemand außer wusste, dass von hier aus Zugang ins Hauptquartier bestand. Nicht einmal Hermine.

Seine Ankunft kam für den Orden überraschend. Er polterte ausgerechnet in dem Moment in den Kamin, als Minerva gerade ein Gläschen Sherry an die Lippen führen wollte. Vor Schreck verschüttete sie die Hälfte, beruhigte sich aber wieder, als sie sah, wer ihr allabendliches Ritual störte.

„Guten Abend, Minerva." Severus deutete eine winzige Verbeugung an.

„Das war er bis eben. Können Sie sich nicht ankündigen, statt mich so zu erschrecken?"

„Wohl kaum, wenn ich nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf die Verbindung unserer Kamine lenken will. Ich bin hier um ein paar Dinge zu klären."

„Mit mir?" Zweifelnd zog Gryffindors ehemalige Hauslehrerin eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Mit Ihnen.", bestätigte Severus. „Aber es steht Ihnen frei später mit den anderen darüber zu sprechen. In einigen Punkten wird das sogar unumgänglich sein." Er setzte sich und ließ ein Glas, sowie die Sherryflasche zu sich schweben. Minerva lachte, als er sich eingoss, daran nippte und sich dann angewidert schüttelte. „Bah, wie kann man an diesem Zeug nur Gefallen finden."

„Das frage ich mich auch immer, wenn ich sehe, wie jemand Feuerwhiskey in sich hineinschüttet." Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und wenige Sekunden später stand ein Glas ebenjenes Getränks vor Severus, das er mit einem dankbaren Nicken entgegen nahm. Nach dem ersten Schluck entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge merklich.

„Bei solcher Bewirtung sollte ich mir überlegen, öfter herzukommen"

Minerva wurde langsam ungeduldig. Sie trommelte bereits mit den Fingern auf die Lehne des Ledersessels und da Severus sie lange genug kannte, kam er endlich zum Thema. „Beenden wir den Smalltalk. Ich wurde enttarnt. Nun ja, nicht völlig, aber so gut wie."

„Das weiß ich doch längst von Albus. Was ich nicht verstehe, ist warum Sie noch leben. Ich hoffe Sie verstehen die Frage richtig."

„Weil Riddle erst einen anderen Todesser finden muss, der einen passablen Direktor für Hogwarts abgegeben würde. Wenn Sie mich fragen, wird das wohl eher Tage als Wochen dauern. Einzig, dass noch Ferien sind, verzögert meinen Tod eventuell noch ein wenig. Vielleicht lässt er sich noch Zeit bis zum Anfang des Schuljahres, bis er etwas unternimmt. Mit Lucius Malfoy als Bewachung wähnt er mich sicherlich nicht als Gefahr."

„Apropos Malfoy: Trauen Sie ihm wirklich?"

Severus blickte nachdenklich vor sich hin. „Er ist sicherlich nicht mehr der Mensch, der er war, als er sich Riddle angeschlossen hat, aber er wird immer jemand sein, der sein persönliches Wohl an erster Stelle stellt. Dass er die Vergewaltigung des Kindes gesehen hat, macht ihn derzeit ein bisschen weich, aber ich vermute, das wird nicht lange anhalten. Nein, vertrauen kann ich ihm nicht. Jedenfalls nicht völlig."

Minerva nickte und teilte diese Einschätzung mit ihm. „Ist er trotzdem als Spion zu gebrauchen. Jetzt, da Sie nichts Nützliches mehr erfahren werden, haben wir niemanden mehr nah genug an Riddles Seite, außer Malfoy."

„Vielleicht, aber es ist nicht ungefährlich, ihn einzusetzen. Wir können nie wissen, ob er nicht doch mit uns spielt. Ich komme gut mit ihm aus und würde ihn zeitweilig sogar als Freund bezeichnen, aber ich bin immer noch nicht sicher, ob er Hermine und mir wirklich nur helfen will."

„Wie meinen Sie das?"

„Nun, er hat sich wirklich in den letzten 24 Stunden von seiner besten Seite gezeigt, aber ich schließe es einfach nicht völlig aus, dass er das im Auftrag des Dunklen Lords tut. Vielleicht bin ich inzwischen zu lange Zeit Spion gewesen und werde nun paranoid, aber ich werde ihm erst dann völlig trauen können, wenn er für unserer Seite sein Leben gegeben hat."

„Eine harte Einstellung, aber sicherlich eine gesunde." Minerva nippte an ihrem Sherry. „Wenn es wirklich so sein sollte, dass er spioniert, was könnte er herausfinden wollen."

„Zum Beispiel wo der Orden ist und was wir als nächstes vorhaben."

„Dann ist jeder Kontakt zwischen uns gefährlich."

„Nicht jeder, denn ich habe den Kamin in meinem Wohnzimmer vom Netzwerk getrennt, aber wir müssen tatsächlich sehr aufpassen. Leider ist ihm bekannt, dass von Albus ein Bild existiert und ich habe gestern Abend dummerweise den Orden erwähnt, als er dabei war. Er wird sich also zusammenreimen können, dass Albus Portrait eine Verbindung darstellt. Außerdem hat er Poppy und Remus gesehen. Das mag jetzt nicht gefährlich für uns sein, aber spätestens, wenn er in Bedrängnis gerät, wird er uns verraten."

„Und Sie schließen gänzlich aus, dass er tatsächlich auf unserer Seite stehen könnte?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich würde sehr gern daran glauben, aber zurzeit kann ich es nicht."

„Aber wenn ich das richtig sehe, ist Lucius Malfoys Gesinnung nicht das Einzige, was Sie momentan beunruhigt, richtig?"

Am Feuerwhiskey nippend, bestätigte Severus den Verdacht. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um Hermine. Sie sollte hierher kommen, aber sie will nicht und leider würde das wohl im Augenblick die Situation für mich nur noch gefährlicher machen. Nicht, dass ich darauf Rücksicht nehmen würde, aber noch kann ich die Hoffnung das Vertrauen von Riddle wiederzugewinnen, nicht ganz aufgeben."

„Ich verstehe. Sie stehen sich mittlerweile recht nah."

„Näher, als mir in diesem Augenblick lieb ist."

„Was genau heißt das? Mich hat schon gewundert, dass Sie einander mit Vornamen ansprechen. Das ist sonst nicht Ihre Art."

„Nein, das wohl wirklich nicht. Glauben Sie mir einfach, dass wir einander nahe stehen."

„Ach kommen Sie, spielen Sie mit offenen Karten, Severus. Was läuft da zwischen Ihnen und ihr?"

Mit einer solch direkten Frage hätte Severus beleibe nicht gerechnet, zog aber als Reaktion nur unwillig eine Augenbraue nach oben und faltete die Hände einander. „Wenn Sie schon so fragen, haben Sie die Antwort doch wahrscheinlich längst parat."

„Nun ja, ich habe eine Vermutung. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Sie und Hermine Granger sich auf eine Art und Weise näher gekommen sind, die ich nicht gerade für passend halte, aber in Anbetracht der Umstände ... So eng, wie sie zusammen leben ist es sicherlich nicht verwunderlich ..."

Wut funkelte in Severus Augen, bei der Andeutung, dass seine Beziehung zu Hermine nur auf der erzwungenen Nähe beruhte, aber er beherrschte sich und erinnerte sich daran, dass er manchmal selbst Zweifel hatte, ob er und Hermine einander auch nur annähernd so nahe gekommen wären, wenn sie nicht zwangsweise bei ihm leben würde. Also schwieg er nur ein Weilchen und wartete darauf, dass Minerva weiter sprach und sich noch mehr in Andeutungen erging.

Lange musste er nicht warten. „Wissen Sie, es ist ja nicht nur, dass sie soviel jünger als Sie ist, aber eine Gryffindor und ein Slytherin? Das passt einfach nicht."

Er ließ sie noch eine Weile weiterschwatzen und schob vieles von dem, was sie sagte, auf die halbleere Flasche Sherry. Er kannte Minerva nicht gerade als Schnapsdrossel und scheinbar hatte seine Anwesenheit sie ein paar Mal zu oft nachschenken lassen. Am besten er ignorierte das Gewäsch einfach.

Diesen Entschluss setzte er dann auch in die Tat um, ließ sich noch bezüglich der Suche nach Anthony Middleton auf den neuesten Stand bringen und verließ anschließend das Hauptquartier wieder.

TBC

Leider war es das vorerst einmal. Die Geschichte wird natürlich weitergehen, aber mir sind zum ersten Mal die Kapitel ausgegangen und ich komme am Wochenende aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach nicht zum Schreiben. Vermutlich wird es übernächste Woche weitergehen, weil ich dann Urlaub habe. Ihr dürft mich natürlich gern mit Reviews anspornen schneller weiterzumachen.


	60. Was das Leben bringt

Hallo meine lieben Leser,

da bin ich wieder und zwar mit einem neuen Kapitel. Wie viele hier habe ich inzwischen HP7 gelesen, obwohl ich es ursprünglich gar nicht vorhatte. Diese Geschichte wird davon jedoch völlig unbeeinflusst weiter gehen. Ihr werdet also nicht von mir gespoilert. Einzig den Fakt, dass ich mit manchem Punkt meiner Geschichte gar nicht so falsch liege, verrate ich an dieser Stelle mal. Wer das Buch auch schon gelesen hat, wird wissen, was ich meine. So, genug geschwafelt, nun geht es weiter.

**60. Was die Zukunft bringt**

In den nächsten Tagen verging die Zeit in Hogwarts damit, dass Lucius sich häuslich einrichtete, Hermine versuchte wieder ein wenig Ordnung in ihren Alltag zu bekommen und Severus sich intensiver als je zuvor damit auseinandersetzte, wie Voldemort wohl zu vernichten sei.

Im Grunde genommen verliefen die Tage nicht wesentlich anders als sonst auch. Dass Lucius Malfoy sich im selben Gemäuer aufhielt, wie Hermine und Severus, war nur dann zu merken, wenn sie gelegentlich zusammen die eine oder andere Mahlzeit zu sich nahmen. Severus ließ sich dabei in keiner Weise anmerken, dass er noch skeptisch war, was die Beweggründe seines Freundes anging. Hermine dagegen gewöhnte sich allmählich daran Lucius Malfoy regelmäßig zu sehen und sie führten irgendwann sogar erste belanglose Tischgespräche, die sich am Ende der Woche zu mittelgroßen Fachdiskussionen über Schmerz- und Heiltränke ausweiteten. Lucius unterlag jedoch mit großer Regelmäßigkeit, da sein Wissen nur dem eines Siebtklässlers entsprach.

Severus bekam schnell das Gefühl, er sollte eigentlich Hermine von seinem Misstrauen Lucius gegenüber erzählen, aber er glaubte nicht, dass sie dies ihrerseits dann würde verbergen können. Also hielt er seinen Mund und schob es darauf, dass er nur nicht passende Gelegenheit dazu fand.

Am fünften Tag nach den Geschehnissen um Ashley Courd unterbrach Albus mit Nachrichten aus dem Hauptquartier den sich einschleichenden Alltag. Severus hörte, wie er ins Bild polterte, drehte sich um und erkannte gleich das aufgeregte Funkeln in den Augen des ehemaligen Direktors.

Er wartete schweigend bis Albus seine Kleidung in Ordnung gebracht und sich hingesetzt hatte, forderte ihn dann jedoch ungeduldig auf, endlich zu sprechen. „Spuck es aus! Ich will ja nicht, dass Du an den Neuigkeiten erstickst."

Und Albus sprach: „Sie haben die Urne gefunden. Die Urne mit dem Brief und er ist tatsächlich noch erhalten. Minerva untersucht ihn gerade und hat auch schon eine Idee, wie er uns weiterhelfen kann. Der Text gibt nichts her, zumindest nichts, was wir nicht schon wissen."

„Sie soll die Hände davon lassen. Ich will ihn mir erst selbst ansehen. Wer weiß, was sie damit anstellt."

„Nichts, was Du nicht auch damit machen würdest und nun beruhig Dich. Sie will nur einen kleine Zauber darauf anwenden, der den Ursprung des Schreibens auf einer Karte darstellt."

Das beruhigte Severus tatsächlich ein wenig. Immerhin war das auch genau sein Plan gewesen. Erschreckend war nur, wie gut ihn Albus inzwischen kannte.

„Hatte sie schon Erfolg?"

„Nun ja, wie man es nimmt. Der Zauber hat gewirkt und auf der Karte wurde etwas angezeigt. Aber weder heute noch vor 50 Jahren war dort jemals etwas anderes als Wald. Der Zauber zeigt auf ein Gebiet nördlich von Kirkwall. Da gibt es nur Bäume und dann den Atlantischen Ozean. Wenn Anthony Middleton den Brief an Sammy wirklich von dort verschickt hat, bedeutet das, dass er dort nur war, um seine Spuren zu verwischen. Gelebt haben kann er dort nicht."

Severus legte den Kopf ein wenig schief. „Wieso glaubst Du, dass er nicht dort war. Ein abgelegenes Gebiet wie dieses wäre doch ideal, um sich zu verstecken."

„Und wie hätte er sich dort versorgen sollen? Wenn er gezaubert hätte, wäre er doch gefunden worden."

„Durchaus richtig, aber ich gehe davon aus, dass er sich nicht in bewohntem Gebiet niedergelassen hat. Wenn er nicht nur vor seinem Vater geflüchtet ist, sondern auch vor Riddle, dann wäre der entlegendste Ort wohl auf jeden Fall der beste." Grübelnd saß er ein Weilchen da, tippte mit den Fingerspitze aneinander, bis ihm auffiel, dass er diese Geste, die er eigentlich nicht mochte, von Albus übernommen hatte, dann setzte er noch hinzu. „Vielleicht werden wir ihn dort nicht finden, aber ich glaube, dass uns der Brief auf eine gute Spur gebracht hat. Der Orden soll dort hin apparieren. Sag ihnen bescheid."

„Wäre ein einfaches „Bitte" zuviel verlangt?"

„Vielleicht nicht, aber es wird auch so gehen, nicht wahr?", Severus war nicht zu Albus Spielchen aufgelegt. In seinem Kopf ging derzeit einfach zu viel vor und so saß er noch eine ganze Weile im Labor und grübelte, wo Middleton Junior sich wohl aufhalten würde und warum er sich überhaupt versteckte. Die Möglichkeit, dass er sich vor Tom Riddle verbarg, schien ihm überaus wahrscheinlich, je länger er über die Tatsache nachdachte, dass er in einem unbewohnten Wald zu sein schien.

Aus seinen Grübeleien wurde Severus plötzlich herausgerissen. Die Tür quietschte und ein kratzendes Geräusch war zu hören, dann ein dumpfer Aufprall und da erst war Severus klar, was oder besser wer, sich gerade Zugang zu seinem Labor verschaffte. Hermines Kater hatte sich solange an die Klinke gehängt und mit den Hinterbeinen gestrampelt, bis die Tür sich geöffnet hatte. Eine dumme Angewohnheit des Tiers, die ihn zwang, einen Bann über die Tür zu legen, wann immer er den Raum verließ. Nun hatte der Kater jedoch die Gelegenheit einmal mehr erkannt und kam laut maunzend auf ihn zu, um sich gleich darauf auf Severus Beinen niederzulassen. Das Maunzen verstummte augenblicklich und wich einem tiefen Schnurren. Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt drehte Krummbein ihm den Bauch hin und ließ sich von dem Mann streicheln, den er inzwischen als zweiten Menschen in seinem Leben akzeptiert hatte.

Zuerst widerwillig, dann aber von der beruhigenden Wirkung des Schnurrens ergriffen, kam Severus der stummen Aufforderung nach. Minutenlang streichelte er das rote Fell und spürte, wie sich nicht nur der Kater, sondern auch sein eigener Körper entspannte.

Die Augen fielen ihm zu und so entging es seiner Aufmerksamkeit, dass die bereits geöffnete Tür noch weiter aufgeschoben wurde. Leise schlich sich Hermine an den Mann, den sie liebte, heran und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Krummbein hatte sich zu ihm gestohlen und ließ sich ausgiebig streicheln, als sei es das Normalste auf der Welt, den Zaubertränkemeister auf diese Art gebändigt zu haben. Und nun musste sie noch mehr grinsen. Als ob ihr das nicht auf ganz ähnliche Weise gelungen war.

„Meinst Du, wir kommen irgendwann mal wieder dazu, dass Du mich auch so verwöhnst, wie jetzt Krummbein?"

Erschrocken, aber zugleich von ihrer Anwesenheit erfreut, öffnete Severus die Augen und Krummbein verließ freiwillig Severus Beine, fast so, als wolle er Platz für sein Frauchen machen, was diese auch gleich ausnutzte.

„Na, wie es mir scheint, hast Du ja gerade entschieden, dass ich jetzt Zeit für Dich habe.", brummte Severus in tiefem Bariton, der Hermine einen angenehmen Schauer über die Haut jagte.

„Das wäre ganz sicher nicht das Schlechteste. Immerhin sind wir neulich ziemlich unschön unterbrochen worden."

„Erinnere mich nicht daran."

„Das will ich auch gar nicht, aber ich denke wir könnten das langsam mal fortsetzen."

„Könnten wir. Könnten wir wirklich.", meinte Severus geistesabwesend, während er Hermines Hand betrachtete, die tiefer an ihm herab glitt. „Vielleicht sollten wir es uns nicht gerade im Labor bequem machen. Albus kann hier auftauchen. Das wäre ..."

„... auch kein Weltuntergang. Vielleicht wird er dann etwas entspannter, als er es in letzter Zeit ist. Aber Du hast Recht, es wäre wohl nicht so toll, wenn er uns überrascht." Flux stand sie auf und zog Severus hinter sich her Richtung Schlafzimmer.

An diesem Abend störte sie weder Albus, noch Lucius, noch ein Ruf von Voldemort und letztlich lagen sie friedlich aneinander gelehnt in den total zerwühlten Laken und schliefen erschöpft, aber glücklich ein.

Der nächste Tag brach mit einem wunderschönen Morgenrot an und Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten Severus so lange an der Nase, bis er mit einem Niesen erwachte.

Er war ein bisschen ärgerlich, so aus dem Schlaf gerissen zu werden, doch als er Hermine neben sich sah; fast nackt, dicht an ihn gekuschelt und vom Licht des Sonnenaufgangs noch schöner gemacht, als sie ohnehin schon war, vergaß er seinen Ärger. Hermine schien seinen Blick zu spüren, denn auch sie rührte sich kurz darauf und erwachte mit einem Lächelt auf den Lippen, weil die Erinnerung an die Nacht noch frisch war..

Severus uns sie setzten dass fort, was sie in der Nacht aus Erschöpfung eingestellt hatten und nachdem sie endlich aufgestanden waren, genossen sie ein spätes aber opulentes Frühstück, bevor sie sich endgültig ankleideten und ihren gewohnten Tätigkeiten nachgingen.

Hermine stöberte gerade in Albus Bibliothek nach einem bestimmten Buch, als dieser sich hinter ihr räusperte. „Hallo Hermine, meine Liebe. Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen."

Sie fuhr herum und lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Hallo Professor, das stimmt, in den letzten Tagen waren wir aber auch alle gut beschäftigt."

„Das weiß ich natürlich. Übrigens, würdest Du mich bitte nicht mehr mit Professor ansprechen? Albus genügt völlig."

„Gut, Albus."

„Jetzt, da wir uns darüber einig sind, möchte ich Dir etwas ausrichten: Harry und Ron lassen Dir bestellen, dass sie Dich vermissen und gern wieder mehr Kontakt zu Dir haben würden."

„Oh." Betroffen senkte Hermine den Kopf. Sie hatte in den letzten Tagen keinen Moment an ihre Freunde gedacht. Dazu kam noch, dass sie nicht das Gefühl hatte, sie unbedingt in nächster Zeit wieder sehen zu wollen. Da schwelte ein ungelöster Konflikt zwischen ihnen, der beim nächsten Zusammentreffen auf jeden Fall ausbrechen würde.

„Was genau haben Sie denn gesagt?"

„Nichts weiter, nur, dass sie Dich gern treffen würden. Ginny hingegen lässt Dir noch sagen, dass sie dringend mal ein langes freundschaftliches Gespräch bräuchte."

Wieder kam ein „Oh." aus Hermines Mund. Ginny war ein ganz anderer Fall als die Jungs. Mit Ginny würde sie sich so gern unterhalten.

„Dein Verhältnis zu den dreien ist wohl ein bisschen gespalten, hm?"

„Ja, so könnte man das wohl sagen. Aber das wird schon wieder. Früher oder später werden wir schon Gelegenheit haben, uns zu sehen. Richten Sie ihnen bitte aus, dass ich sie alle vermisse." Auch wenn das nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach, glaubte Hermine fast selbst, was sie sagte.

„Natürlich und nun sag mir, was Du suchst und ich verrate Dir, wo Du es findest."

„Ähm, Severus hat mich hergeschickt, damit ich nach einem Buch hole, was er neulich gelesen hat. Irgendwas mit Tränken aus der Antike. Da war ein Rezept drin, für den Trank, an dem er gearbeitet hat und nun ist das Buch verschwunden. "

„Unser Tränkemeister wird wohl langsam vergesslich, was? Das Buch hat er unten im Labor gehabt und da liegt es sicherlich immer noch."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, verabschiedete sich noch von Albus und ging dann hinunter, wo sie auch prompt das Buch und Severus fand. Dieser beugte sich gerade über einen Kessel und murmelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin.

Irgendwas an diesem Bild rief in ihr das Gefühl wach, bald etwas Wichtiges zu verlieren. Sie trat noch einen Schritt heran und umarmte Severus von hinten und lehnte sich an ihn.

Severus war verwundert, genoss aber durchaus Hermines Nähe. „Womit habe ich das denn verdient?"

„Nur so. Weißt Du, dass ich Angst habe, dass es nicht mehr lange so sein wird, wie jetzt?"

Severus rührte den Trank noch einige Male um und drehte sich dann zu ihr. Er sprach kein Wort, betrachtete sie einfach nur einige Sekunde intensiv und küsste sie dann zärtlich auf den Mund. „Mach Dir keine Gedanken. Manche Sache müssen wir einfach auf uns zukommen lassen. Wir wissen doch beide, dass die Zukunft nicht rosig aussieht, aber mehr als Pläne zu schmieden und dem Orden ein bisschen zu helfen, können wir derzeit nicht tun." Er platzierte noch einen Kuss auf ihren Lippen und lehnte dann ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, hielt sie eine Weile fest und konnte nicht verhindern, selbst daran zu denken, was die Zukunft wohl alles für sie bringen würde.

TBC


	61. Misstrauen

_Padme: Wie Du heute gleich im ersten Teil des Kapitels lesen kannst, ist Lucius inzwischen nicht mehr so entschlossen den Dunklen Lord zu stürzen. Aber Severus kennt ihn zum Glück gut genug, um das zu erkennen. _

****

**61. Misstrauen **

****

Lucius klopfte an die halboffene Labortür und trat gleich darauf ein. Was er sah – Hermine und Severus in enger Umarmung – gefiel ihm nicht. Hermine war nicht die Richtige für Severus. Das Mädchen war muggelgeboren, viel zu jung und hatte noch dazu irgendwelche Kräfte, die ihm nicht geheuer waren. Aber er würde seine Meinung wohl derzeit besser für sich behalten. Das war kein Thema für den jetzigen Zeitpunkt. Die Gelegenheit sich dazu zu äußern würde schon noch kommen.

Er starrte das Pärchen die ganze Zeit an und musste sich dazu zwingen, den Blick abzuwenden und freundlich zu lächeln. „Ihr beiden schmust hier miteinander und ich muss allein in den Slytheringemächern herumhängen und mich langweilen." Das sollte eigentlich nach einem Scherz klingen, aber tatsächlich hörte es sich mehr nach einer Beschwerde an. Es war auch wirklich so, dass er sich im Schloss langweilte. Solang der Schulbetrieb noch nicht wieder lief, gab es nichts für ihn zu tun.

„Ist Dir die Bibliothek nicht groß genug?", fragte Severus.

„Ich kann doch nicht die ganze Zeit lesen."

„Vielleicht könntest Du ja ein bisschen was dazu beitragen, dass Du nicht ewig hier bleiben musst. Wie wäre es, wenn Du Dich mal ein wenig nützlich machst und nach einem Spruch oder einem Trank suchst, um Riddle zu zerstören?"

„Für Tränke bist jawohl eher Du zuständig und ich war nie besonders gut darin, ewig in Büchern herumzublättern und etwas Bestimmtes zu finden."

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann wirst Du Dich wohl weiter langweilen müssen, oder willst Du uns die ganze Zeit dabei zusehen, wenn wir forschen?"

„Nicht die schlechteste Idee, aber da mache ich doch lieber einen langen Spaziergang." Lucius verabschiedete sich und klopfte sich selbst auf die Schulter. Fast hätte er angesichts der Langeweile, die ihn wirklich fast auffraß, einen Fehler gemacht. Erst im letzten Moment war ihm klar geworden, was das für seine Zukunft und die seiner Familie hätte bedeuten können. So wie es war, war es gut. Er war weiterhin nicht aktiv daran beteiligt, gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen. Zwar war er nicht mehr unbedingt für ihn, aber neulich hatte er eindeutig zu große Töne gespuckt. Er hatte beileibe nicht vor, sich offen auf die Seite des Ordens zu stellen und eine Zielscheibe für andere Todesser zu werden.

Beschwingt ging er durch die Eingangshalle, hinaus in die warme Sonne und lief zum Apparierpunkt. Es war Zeit daheim mal nach dem Rechten zu sehen und sich zu vergewissern, dass dort alles in geordneten Bahnen lief.

Während Lucius nach draußen ging, blickte Hermine Severus in die Augen und fragte ganz vorsichtig. „Traust Du ihm?" Etwas an seiner Körperhaltung hatte ihr verraten, dass er angespannt war.

„Kein bisschen!"

Überraschung zeigte sich in ihrem Gesicht. „Aber er weiß doch mittlerweile so viel. Wenn Du ihm nicht traust, dann ist er doch für uns gefährlich."

„Er weiß nicht viel mehr, als er sowieso schon wusste und ich muss ihm zugestehen, dass er mir und auch dem Mädchen geholfen hat. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er uns helfen will, Riddle zu stürzen."

„Vielleicht hättest Du mir das schon mal ein bisschen eher sagen sollen. Wer weiß, was ich ihm unabsichtlich alles offenbart habe."

Severus nickte. „Ja, ich hatte es eigentlich auch vor, aber dann habe ich wieder gedacht, ich läge falsch. Doch eben hat er das bestätigt, was ich mir schon gedacht habe. Er mag vielleicht kein treuer Todesser mehr sein, aber wenn es hart auf hart kommt, wird er uns verraten, wenn es ihm nützt."

Hermine schluckte. Sie war die letzten Tage auf Malfoys harmloses Gehabe reingefallen. Eigentlich hielt sie sich für klug, aber an Menschenkenntnis schien es ihr gelegentlich wirklich zu fehlen. Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Und was können wir tun, damit es dazu nicht kommt? Ich meine, haben wir überhaupt eine Möglichkeit?"

„Nein, ich glaube aktiv können wir nichts gegen ihn machen, aber er darf nicht alles mitbekommen, was wir tun. Ich forsche gerade an einem Unverwundbarkeitstrank und das sollte er nicht erfahren. Von den Horkruxen weiß er wohl auch nichts. Zumindest nicht von mir und wo sich der Orden befindet darf er ebenso wenig wissen, wie etwas über die Spur, die wir zu Anthony Middleton haben."

„Gut, das schaffen wir. Aber was, wenn er sich Legilimentik bedient?"

„Bei mir wird er das schön bleiben lassen, denn er weiß, dass ich das Spiel auch beherrsche. Und was Dich betrifft: Du würdest es merken, wenn er in Deinen Kopf eindringt. Er ist nicht gut genug, um es unauffällig zu tun."

„Bei Ashley hat er doch aber helfen können."

Er nickte. „Dieser Fall lag ganz anders. Ich weiß, dass er das beherrscht, aber was die das Auskundschaften von Gedanken und Erinnerungen angeht, kommt es darauf an, vorsichtig und bedacht vorzugehen, unauffällig einzudringen. Das kann er nicht. Mach Dir keine Gedanken. Ich werde Dir beibringen, wie Du Dich gegen ihn wehrst, wenn Du sein Eindringen bemerkst."

„Gute Idee und nun bring mich mal auf den neuesten Stand der Dinge. Seit Lucius im Schloss ist, redest Du ja kaum noch mit mir über die wichtigen Themen. Also lass uns die Zeit nutzen, in der er nicht da ist."

Und das tat Severus. Er erzählte ihr von dem Brief und der Vermutung, dass Anthony Middleton sich vielleicht vor Voldemort versteckte, ebenso sprach er von seinen Fortschritten mit dem Unverwundbarkeitstrank und der Tatsache, dass er ihr eigentlich gar nicht sagen wollte, dass er daran arbeitete, davon, dass er beim Orden gewesen war und letztlich hielt er auch nicht mit Minervas Meinung zu ihrer Beziehung hinterm Berg.

Hermine beschloss jedoch, wie er, dass sie deren Meinung kein bisschen interessierte. Wenn sie meinte dazu etwas sagen zu müssen, dann sollte sie es eben tun. Sie würden schon die richtigen Worte finden, um ihr den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen.

Nur bei dem Gedanken, dass McGonagall ihren Freunden gegenüber etwas andeuten könnte, wurde es Hermine etwas flau im Magen. Überhaupt wollte sie nicht daran denken, wie diese reagieren würden, wenn sie von der Beziehung erführen. Zwar war das unumgänglich, aber letztlich wollte sie den Moment der Auseinandersetzung noch so lange hinausschieben, wie irgend möglich.

Derzeit hatten sie ohnehin keine Gelegenheit, in dieser Richtung etwas zu unternehmen. Es war noch völlig unklar, wann sie wieder zum Orden reisen würden und das Risiko ohne weiteren Grund den Kamin zu benutzen, wollten sie keinesfalls eingehen.

Statt sich also weiter Gedanken um ungelegte Eier zu machen, stand Hermine schon wenig später gemeinsam mit Severus an einem Kessel, in dem ein durchsichtiges, leicht bläulich schimmerndes Gebräu vor sich hin blubberte. Langsam und mit extremer Vorsicht ließ Severus einige Tropfen Lavendelextrakt hineintropfen. Die Flüssigkeit im Kessel färbte sich augenblicklich violett und wurde sehr viel zähflüssiger.

„Was war da schon alles drin?" Hermine war neugierig auf das Rezept aus der Antike, so wie sie auf fast alles Neue neugierig war.

„Hier, schau es Dir selbst an." Severus reichte ihr das Buch. „Ich bin noch nicht sehr weit mit dem Brauen. Aber es ist schon der vierte Versuch und ich vermute zu wissen, warum die anderen Experimente fehlschlugen. Ich braue hier gerade die Grundlage. Wenn sie abgekühlt ist, kann ich kleinere Mengen davon abfüllen und muss nicht immer wieder von vorn anfangen, wenn etwas schief geht."

„Gute Idee. Warum hast Du das nicht gleich gemacht?"

„Schlaues Mädchen. Vielleicht sind mir ja vorher schon beim Ansetzen der Basis ein paar Fehlversuche passiert." Er grinste.

„Du und Fehlversuche? Ich sollte mir den Tag rot im Kalender ankreuzen."

„Selbst ein berühmter Zaubertränkemeister, wie ich kann sich bei einem Trank, der seit 2000 Jahren nicht mehr herstellt wurde, den einen oder anderen Fehler erlauben." Damit beugte er sich zu ihr und küsste sie, bevor er den Trank vom Feuer nahm und zum Auskühlen beiseite stellte.

„Gibst Du mir die Zutaten für den Rest des Tranks zu?"

„Gern, aber ich weiß bei manchen Dingen noch nicht einmal was gemeint ist." Hermine starrte auf die Seite von „Vergessene Tränke der Antike", auf der die Zutaten standen. „Was zum Beispiel ist ein Huf eines Enter? Oder das hier: Geben Sie ein kotule Zunderschwamm hinzu? Was zur Hölle ist ein Zunderschwamm und was meinen die mit kotule?"

Severus lachte brummig. „Ja, das hat schon was von einer Geheimschrift. Also ein Enter ist ein alter Begriff für ein einjähriges Pferd. Ein Zunderschwamm ist ein Pilz, der an Bäumen wächst und ein kotule ist ein altes Trockenmaß und meint etwas 75 Gramm."

„Ich bin mir selten im Leben so dumm vorgekommen."

Wieder lachte Severus. „Tröstet es Dich ein wenig, dass ich die meisten dieser Begriffe auch erst nachschlagen musste?" Damit zog er sie an sich heran, küsste sie erneut und widmete sich dann wieder seiner Arbeit. „Frag mich einfach, wenn Du etwas nicht weißt. Dann haben wir beide etwas davon. Du lernst noch etwas und ich kann mir ganz schlau vorkommen."

Nun überzog ein Grinsen auch Hermines Gesicht und gemeinsam arbeiteten sie bis in die Nacht hinein daran einen alten Trank wieder zu neuem Leben zu erwecken.

TBC

Beim nächsten Mal gucken wir Ron und Harry über die Schulter, wie sie sich so bei der Suche nach Anthony Middleton schlagen. Ich denke, das wird recht lustig.


	62. In der Falle

**62. In der Falle**

„Hör auf mich dauernd zu schubsen, Harry!"

„Ich schubse Dich nicht, ich versuche nur nicht hinzufallen, Ron. Und hör auf hier so rumzuschreien. Ich glaube nicht, dass die anderen begeistert sind, wenn Middleton wirklich hier ist und Du ihn vorwarnst, weil ich ein paar Mal an Dich gekommen bin."

„Ja, ja, schon gut!", grummelte Ron in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. „Ich hab eben nicht unbedingt Spaß daran, hier im Unterholz herumzukriechen und mich mit Spinnen und anderem Ungeziefer herumzuschlagen. Das bringt doch eh alles nichts. Der Typ ist doch nach so langer Zeit niemals mehr hieeeeeerrrrrrrrrrr."

Das letzte Wort Ron's ging in lautem Geschrei unter, denn er war unbemerkt in eine Schlinge getappt, die sich daraufhin fest um seinen Fuß zog und ihn kopfüber in die Luft katapultierte.

Nach dem ersten Schrei war er ganz still und versuchte zu verstehen, was gerade mit ihm geschehen war. Erst als ihm sein T-Shirt über den Kopf rutschte, endete der schockähnliche Zustand und er kam zu sich.

Mit einer Hand schob er das Shirt nach oben, das ihm den Blick versperrte und sah sich dann um. Links unter ihm stand Harry, der nach einem ersten Anflug von Panik hinter dem Baum vorkam, welcher ihm als Deckung gedient hatte. Nun stand er da, sah Ron an und hielt sich vor lauter Lachen den Bauch.

„Würdest Du mich vielleicht mal hier runter holen? Das ist nicht witzig!" Ron stieg langsam aber sicher das Blut in den Kopf und auch sonst war seine Haltung alles andere als bequem.

Harry lachte noch immer, wischte sich aber die Tränen aus den Augen und nickte. „Sorry Mann! Tut mir leid, aber so was kann auch nur Dir passieren!" Mit großen Schritten eilte er Ron zur Hilfe, zog seinen Zauberstab, um damit die Knoten des Seils zu lösen ...

... und schwebte Sekunden später ebenso über dem Erdboden, wie sein bester Freund.

Dieser lachte nun lauthals, denn was geschehen war, schien ihm nur gerecht. „Super! Toll gemacht! Na wenigstens kannst Du Dich jetzt nicht mehr über mich lustig machen. Und nun hol uns hier runter!"

Harry schnaubte. „Na klar! Würde ich wirklich gern, aber Du musst mir schon sagen, wie ich das machen soll."

„Wie wäre es mit zaubern?"

„Wenn Du Deinen Zauberstab noch hast, dann gerne. Meiner liegt unter mir."

Ron sah auf den Boden, an dem friedlich nebeneinander im Gras zwei Zauberstäbe lagen. „Oh, Scheiße!", murmelte er. „Und was machen wir nun?"

„Wenn Du nicht inzwischen gelernt hast, ohne Stab zu zaubern, dann werden wir wohl um Hilfe rufen müssen."

„Hast Du nicht vorhin gesagt, wir können hier nicht so rumschreien?"

„Da lagen die Dinge auch noch ein wenig anders. Und nun fang an Krach zu machen. Ich krieg schon Kopfschmerzen."

„Frag mich mal, ich hänge hier schon viel länger als Du."

„Ich frag Dich aber nicht und nun hör auf rumzumotzen."

Gemeinsam riefen die beiden jungen Männer lauthals um Hilfe, doch niemand kam und mit jedem Schrei, der ohne Antwort verklang, wurden sie nervöser. Nach langen Minuten des Wartens und Bangens, erklang endlich ein Rascheln im Gebüsch und beide atmeten erleichtert auf.

Das dauerte jedoch nicht lange an, denn aus dem Buschwerk traten nicht etwa Moody, Kingsley oder Lupin, sondern ein groß gewachsener Mann mit langen braunen Haaren und nicht minder langem Bart. Grimmig blickend kam er näher und betrachtete die Beute, die er mit seinen Schlingen erlegt hatte. In seiner Hand hielt er einen Stock von beachtlicher Größe, mit dem er aus einer Entfernung, die sicher stellte, dass die beiden Gefangenen ihn nicht erreichen konnte, nach den Zauberstäben fischte. Erst, als diese sich in seiner Hand befanden, blickte er wieder nach oben und sprach mit einer Stimme, die verriet, dass sie seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr benutzt worden war. „Was macht ihr hier?"

Geistesgegenwärtig antwortete Harry: „Wir machen Urlaub!"

„Natürlich. Was auch sonst sollte man in diesem undurchdringlichen Wald wollen?" Damit wandte er sich ab und wollte wieder dahin gehen, wo er hergekommen war.

„Warten Sie!", schrie Ron. „Sie können uns doch hier nicht einfach hängen lassen!"

„Wer sollte mich daran hindern?", fragte der Fremde und wenige Sekunden später war er wieder im dichten Gestrüpp verschwunden.

„Nein!", stöhnte Harry, dem nun langsam klar wurde, dass ihre Situation ziemlich aussichtslos war. „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein."

„Ist es aber und nun schwing Dich zu mir rüber."

„Häh?"

„Willst Du hier so lange hängen, bis Dir das Blut aus den Ohren schießt, oder sollen wir nicht lieber versuchen, uns zu befreien?"

„Was hast Du vor?"

„Du musst hin und her schwingen, bis Du nach mir greifen kannst und dann an mir hochklettern."

„Und dann die Schlinge lösen?"

„Ja, Deine müsste sich lockern und Du musst mir dann helfen aus meiner raus zu kommen."

Die Versuche der beiden Jungs, diesen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen, waren anstrengend, wenn auch durchaus belustigend. Erfolg brachten sie nicht, denn nachdem Harry einige Male hin und her geschwungen war und sich den Kopf an dem von Ron angestoßen hatte, ließen beider Kräfte bald nach.

Etwa zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Ron gerade beschloss, den Versuch nun anders herum noch einmal anzugehen, raschelte es wieder im Gebüsch, doch diesmal trat kein fremder Mann hervor, sondern Lupin, in Begleitung der anderen. Moodys Auge rotierte wild, als er erkannte, dass die beiden Jungen in eine Falle gerannt waren. Remus war jedoch weitaus praktischer veranlagt und löste die Fesseln einfach auf. Ron und Harry knallten unsanft auf den Boden.

„Du hättest uns wenigstens vorwarnen können!", sagte Harry vorwurfsvoll und rieb sich seine schmerzende Schulter.

„Und ihr hättet aufpassen können, wo ihr hintretet.", nahm ihm Kingsley den Wind aus den Segeln.

Moody nickte und mischte sich ein. „Warum habt ihr euch nicht einfach selbst befreit?"

Betroffen ließ Ron den Kopf sinken. Leise nuschelte er: „Weil unsere Zauberstäbe weg sind."

„Bitte was?"

„Ja, sie sind weg. Als wir da oben hingen, kam ein alter Kerl her und hat sie mitgenommen."

Beunruhigt und zugleich aufgeregt fragte Remus nach: „Ein alter Kerl? Was für einer?"

„Na ein alter Kerl eben. Mit langen Haaren und Bart bis zum Boden. Ein komischer Kauz, sag ich euch." Ron erhob sich endlich vom Boden und klopfte sich den Dreck vom Hintern.

Moody und auch die anderen waren hellhörig geworden und richteten ihre Stäbe auf den Rand der winzigen Lichtung. „Kann es Middleton gewesen sein?"

Harry antwortete. „Vermute ich mal. So wie er aussah, war er seit Jahren nicht mehr in der Zivilisation. Wenn hier nicht noch ein anderer Einsiedler mit Kenntnissen über Zauberstäbe rumläuft, dann war er es."

„Und in welche Richtung ist er gegangen?", fragte Remus.

Harry drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, um sich zu orientieren und deutete dann auf das dichteste Gebüsch. „Da durch."

„Na dann los!", forderte Moody auf. „Lasst uns eure Stäbe wieder beschaffen. Und wenn wir ganz nebenbei noch einen Anhänger von Riddle aufgreifen – umso besser."

Mühsam schlugen sich die fünf durch die Sträucher und dichtes Unterholz. Minutenlang schwiegen sie, verständigten sich nur mit Blicken und Gesten und blieben eng beieinander. Doch als dann mehr und mehr Zeit verging und sie noch immer keine Behausung oder den alten Mann selbst sahen, blieben sie schließlich stehen und legten eine Pause ein.

Selbst Moody, der aufs höchste konzentriert weiterhin mit seinem magischen Auge die Umgebung absuchte, konnte nicht vorher sehen, was als nächstes geschah. Remus trat ein Stück nach hinten, um sich umzusehen und plötzlich hörte er ein Krachen unter seinen Schuhen, bevor er in bodenlose Tiefe stürzte und es um ihn herum dunkel wurde.

Remus fiel und fiel und fiel, bevor er endlich reagierte und versuchte sich irgendwo festzuhalten. Mit beinahe unmenschlichen Kräften klammerte er sich an einen Vorsprung, der ihm zwar die Finger aufriss, der aber auch seine letzte Rettung zu sein schien. Über und unter ihm war es dunkel und er konnte nicht abschätzen, wie tief er noch fallen würde, wenn er losließe.

Nach ein paar Sekunden, die ihm wie Stunden erschienen, begriff er den Ernst seiner Lage und schrie aus vollem Hals nach Hilfe. Über sich hörte er jedoch nicht etwa eine Antwort, sondern nur das leichte Rumpeln von Steinen, die sich aus dem Fels lösten und ihn kurz darauf an Händen und Kopf trafen.

Erst Minuten später, als er schon glaubte, sich nicht länger festhalten zu können, ahnte er, dass seine Rettung doch noch erfolgen würde. Er fühlte sich plötzlich leichter, spürte, wie seine Hände sich aus dem Stein lösten und er langsam – Millimeter für Millimeter – nach oben schwebte. Obwohl es ihm schwer fiel loszulassen und auf die Kräfte seiner Gefährten zu vertrauen, schaffte er es. Sie würden ihn zu sich holen und nicht etwa fallen lassen.

Oben standen die vier Zauberer zusammen und hatten nach kurzem hin und her eine gemeinsame Strategie beschlossen, um Remus zu bergen. Ron war dafür gewesen, einen Accio anzuwenden, aber die Geschwindigkeit, mit der etwas oder eben jemand, dann auf einen zuraste, hätte Remus das Leben kosten können, falls noch welches in ihm war.

Kingsley war auf die Idee gekommen, ihn langsam nach oben schweben zu lassen und Mad Eye hatte zugestimmt. Mangels Zauberstäben konnten Harry und Ron nun nur zusehen, wie die anderen beiden ihre Kräfte bündelten und nun Remus nach oben holten.

Einige Zeit geschah gar nichts, doch dann, als sie beinahe schon glaubten, ihre Zauber seien wirkungslos verpufft, hörten sie in der schwarzen Tiefe etwas über das Gestein schaben. Sofort hockte sich Harry an den Rand des Loches und schrie: „Remus, bis Du in Ordnung?

Erstaunlicherweise klang dessen Stimme schon sehr nah, als er antwortete. „Ja, ich denke ich bin in Ordnung. Holt mich endlich hier raus."

„Klappe halten, Remus!", fauchte Moody zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch. „Wir müssen uns konzentrieren."

Etwas zehn Minuten später war es geschafft und Remus kam erst in Sichtweite und konnte dann von den beiden Jungen an den Händen herausgezogen werden. „Verdammt, das war knapp.", keuchte er. „Warum habt ihr euch so viel Zeit gelassen?"

„Haben wir nicht, aber beim nächsten Mal können wir das gern schneller machen. Dass Dein Körper dann nur noch Matsch ist, kann uns ja egal sein." Moody steckte seinen Zauberstab ein und drehte sich weg, um seine Umgebung zu beobachten.

„Schon gut, es war keine Beschwerde mir steckt nur noch der Schock in den Gliedern. Man stürzt nicht jeden Tag ein paar dutzend Meter in die Tiefe. Ganz schön gefährlich hier. Meint ihr, es gibt noch mehr Fallen?"

„Mit Sicherheit.", antwortete ihm Moody. „Wir gehen und kommen mit Verstärkung zurück. Abzug."

Gemeinsam apparierten sie zurück in die Nähe des Hauptquartiers und beratschlagten nach einem kurzen Lagebericht an die Dort gebliebenen, wie man vorgehen wolle.

Die Mehrzahl der Ordensmitglieder war bereit, sich umgehend mit nach Kirkwall zu begeben, doch letztlich einigte man sich auf eine kleine Truppe von weiteren sechs Mann, sowie die Anfrage an Snape, ob dieser mitkommen wolle.

Albus, der sich inzwischen regelmäßig hin und her begab, verschwand augenblicklich Richtung Hogwarts und teilte Severus alles mit, was sich zugetragen hatte. Er und Hermine lauschten aufmerksam. An der Stelle, als Harry und Ron wortwörtlich in den Seilen hingen, musste Hermine lachen und selbst Severus konnte sich ein schiefes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Doch als Albus dann davon sprach, dass Remus beinahe zu Tode gekommen wäre, wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck besorgt. Umgehend griff er sich seinen Reisumhang, prüfte, dass sein Zauberstab auch wirklich in seinem Ärmel steckte und stürmte Richtung Tür.

„Ich werde mitgehen, um den Kerl zu suchen. Hermine, bleib hier, rühr Dich nicht vom Fleck und sieh zu, dass Lucius nicht mitkriegt, dass ich weg bin."

Doch Hermine hörte nicht auf ihn. Sie ging gemeinsam mit ihm in Albus Bibliothek und sah zu, wie er sich reisefertig machte. Er war schon fast dabei, in die Flammen zu steigen, als er sich plötzlich umdrehte, Hermine noch einmal in den Arm nahm und sie küsste.

Wehmütig und mit einem unguten Gefühl sah sie ihm hinterher.

TBC

_Über Lob, Anmerkungen und Kritik würde ich mich, wie immer, sehr freuen._


	63. Erwischt

Liebe Leser,

ich hoffe, trotz der ganzen Probleme, die FF net zurzeit so macht, sind alle Reviewantworten bei euch angekommen und vielleicht erhaltet ihr heute sogar mal den Kapitel-Alert, wenn das Kapitel wirklich gerade online gegangen ist. So oder so wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim heutigen langen Kapitel.

_Padme: Natürlich wird der Orden, jetzt wo sie wissen, dass im Wald Fallen lauern, vorsichtiger sein. Ob das reicht, um weitere Unglücke zu verhindern, werden wir heute sehen. _

**63. Erwischt **

****

Severus war kaum im Hauptquartier angekommen und begrüßt worden, als die Gruppe auch schon aufbracht, um so schnell wie möglich die Suche nach Anthony Middleton aufzunehmen. Jede Minute die verstrich, bedeutete nur, dass dieser mehr Zeit hatte, sich weitere Fallen zu überlegen. Nach Remus Sturz schien es deshalb niemandem ein erstrebenswertes Ziel zu sein, die Abreise hinauszuzögern.

Innerhalb weniger Minuten war der Trupp aus insgesamt zwölf Ordensmitgliedern wieder an der Stelle, von der sie zuletzt disappariert waren.

Der Wald lag still und scheinbar verlassen da und nichts schien sich zu rühren. Nicht einmal ein Vogel zwitscherte. Wie vorher abgesprochen ging die Gruppe, mit Harry und Ron in der Mitte, geschlossen und mit erhobenen Zauberstäben vor. Suchzauber wurden permanent vorangeschickt, um ein erneutes Unglück, wie das am Vormittag zu verhindern.

Die Gruppe kam langsam voran, aber diesmal ohne Schäden, doch erst in der Dämmerung, Stunden nachdem sie ihre Suche begonnen hatten, wurden sie fündig.

Hundert Meter vor ihnen, versteckt zwischen Büschen und hohen Bäumen stand ein unscheinbarer Bau, der entfernt an ein Haus erinnerte. Niedrige Fenster mit dunklem Glas blickten sie an. Das Dach war mit Zweigen und Blättern bedeckt, die Wände schienen aus festgeklopfter Erde zu bestehen und die Tür sah aus, als würde sie beim nächsten Windstoß aus den Angeln fallen.

Severus stoppte die Gruppe und schlich sich ein Stück nach vorn. Moody konnte es jedoch nicht lassen, ihm zu folgen. Er gab ihm Rückendeckung und wie sich Sekunden später heraus stellte, war dies eine gute Idee. Kaum das Severus einen Fuß in die Nähe der heruntergekommene Hütte gesetzt hatte, schien die Hölle loszubrechen.

Er hatte wohl irgendeinen Auslöser erwischt und nun schwangen Steine an Seilen von den hohen Tannen herab. Äste stürzten unter dem Gewicht nach unten und drohten Severus, Moody, aber auch jeden anderen zu erschlagen. Moody reagierte schneller, als man es ihm zugetraut hätte und sprach einen Protego nach dem anderen, während er von Severus zu der Gruppe eilte und rette damit wohl mehr als ein Leben.

Auch Severus hatte mittlerweile den Stab erhoben und brachte die Steine, die noch immer gefährlich hin und her schwangen, zum Stillstand. Dann erst ging er weiter. Diesmal vorsichtiger und seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf dem Boden haltend, um ja keine weitere Falle zu übersehen.

Ungehindert kam er an der Hütte an und lugte durch das dreckige Fenster, konnte aber drinnen nichts ausmachen.

Die anderen kamen ihm nach und gemeinsam mit Lupin öffnete er die Tür, in der Erwartung, dass dahinter die nächste Falle lauerte. Doch nichts geschah.

Sie traten ein und auch hier erwartete sie keine Gefahr. Der winzige Raum war leer bis auf einen Schemel, ein Lager aus Stroh und einem wackeligen kleinen Tisch, auf dem nur ein paar leere Behältnisse standen.

„Hier ist nichts.", äußerte Remus das Offensichtliche.

„Das sehe ich auch." Severus knirschte unwirsch mit den Zähnen. „Aber hier muss etwas sein. Niemand versucht eine dreckige kleine Hütte zu schützen, wenn darin nichts Wichtiges ist."

„Aber ..."

„Nichts aber. Hier muss es etwas geben."

Doch sie fanden nichts. Keine Falltür, kein geheimer Ein- oder Ausgang und auch nichts, was auch nur irgendeinen Wert haben könnte. Es gab keinerlei Hinweise darauf, dass es sich hier um etwas anderes handelte, als eine alte verfallene Hütte.

Schließlich reichte es Severus. Er ging hinaus und schüttelte genervt den Kopf. „Das kann nicht sein."

Jeder in der Gruppe sah ihn aufmerksam an und verfolgte, wie er umher schritt, schließlich stehen blieb und sich dann genervt durch das Haar fuhr. Dabei sah er gen Himmel und sein Blick blieb an etwas hängen, was er vorher nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Dort oben im Geäst eines hohen Baumes waren Bretter zu sehen. Und noch mehr: Es bewegte sich etwas. Erst glaubte er, sich zu täuschen, aber dann erkannte er etwas, das ihn verdächtig an einen Bart erinnerte.

Er tat, als habe er nichts gesehen, senkte den Blick wieder und ging zum Rest der Gruppe.

„Er ist da oben und er beobachtet uns."

Etliche Köpfe schnellten in die genannte Richtung und Snape schnauzte. „Idioten! Schaut nach unten!"

Betreten kamen die anderen seiner Aufforderung nach und Remus flüsterte: „Und nun? Wie kriegen wir ihn von dort weg?"

„Ganzkörperklammer und ein Schwebefluch?", schlug Harry vor.

Severus raunte: „Nicht schlecht, Potter. Andere Vorschläge?"

Niemand äußerte sich mehr und so war es beschlossene Sache und wurde dann auch prompt umgesetzt.

Oder vielleicht sollte dies besser korrigiert werden: Sie versuchten ihren Plan umzusetzen. Zehn Zauberstäbe zeigten nach oben und sprachen zeitgleich den Petrificus Totalus. Doch alles was geschah, war das Aufflackern eines magischen Schutzschildes hoch oben in den Bäumen.

Und dann hörten sie die Stimme, die schon am Morgen in Ron's und Harry's Ohren ungeübt und fremd geklungen hatte. „Verschwindet! Ihr werdet mich nicht kriegen."

Moody setzte bereits dazu an, einen neuen Fluch auf ihn zu schießen, aber Severus legte die Hand auf den Stab und senkte ihn. „Lass es mich versuchen."

Moody zuckte mit den Schultern. „Meinetwegen."

„Kommen Sie da runter, Anthony! Wir brauchen ihre Hilfe!", rief Severus nach oben.

„Ihr kriegt mich niemals. Nicht nach all der Zeit. Er bekommt mich niemals mehr in die Hände." Der Zauberer schoss einen gut gezielten Schockfluch auf die Gruppe, die hektisch auseinander sprang.

Severus blieb ungerührt stehen, hob die Hände wieder an den Mund und sprach weiter. „Wer ist „Er"? Riddle? Wir sind nicht in seinem Auftrag hier!"

Statt einer Antwort zuckte ein Fluch auf Severus zu und verfehlte ihn nur um wenige Zentimeter. Er bewegte sich nicht. „Hören Sie auf damit! Wir wollen Ihnen nichts tun. Kommen Sie einfach da runter und lassen Sie uns miteinander reden! Ihr Vater wäre bestimmt nicht erfreut, wenn Sie in einem unsinnigen Feuergefecht umkommen, so kurz nachdem wir Sie endlich gefunden haben."

Ein kaum zu erahnendes Flüstern erklang. „Mein Vater?" Und lauter sagte der Mann nun: „Sie kennen meinen Vater?"

„Ja und ich weiß, wie lange er Sie schon sucht. Kommen Sie da runter, sonst werden wir Sie holen müssen und das wäre weitaus weniger angenehm für uns alle."

Anthony Middleton schwieg eine lange Zeit und Severus war bereits dabei gemeinsam mit Moody wieder zum Zauberstab zu greifen, als er ein Geräusch über sich hörte. Langsam schwebte Middleton herunter zu ihnen und alle atmeten auf.

„Wer seid ihr?", fragte der wettergegerbte Mann, der noch immer den erhobenen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt und bereit schien, sich zu verteidigen.

„Senken Sie Ihren Zauberstab, dann werden wir Ihnen alles sagen. Wir sind nicht ihr Feind."

Tatsächlich kam der Mann, der allem Anschein nach Anthony Middleton war, der Aufforderung nach, auch wenn er den Stab weiterhin fest umklammert hielt. Severus, Moody und die anderen senkten ebenfalls ihre Zauberstäbe. Einen Konflikt wollte nun niemand mehr. Jetzt war es an der Zeit zu reden.

„Wir sind Freunde von Albus Dumbledore und Ihrem Vater und wir sind hier, weil wir glauben, dass Sie uns helfen können Tom Riddle zu besiegen.", sagte Severus.

Middleton sah geschockt aus und das gab sich auch in den nächsten Minuten nicht, in denen er erfuhr, dass sein Vater noch lebte und wie die Welt außerhalb seines Waldes derzeit aussah.

„Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass er alles daran setzen würde, seine Macht zu vergrößern. Aber dass es ihm in solchem Ausmaße gelungen ist schrecklich. Wirklich schrecklich."

„Bitte kommen Sie mit uns, dann können wir Ihren Vater dazu bitten und Sie können uns verraten, warum Sie sich all die Jahre versteckt haben."

„Nein."

Severus seufzte. „Was soll das, Middleton? Wir stehen ja wohl alle auf derselben Seite. Warum sind Sie nicht bereit mit uns zu kommen?"

„Das bin ich durchaus, aber ich will meinen Vater nicht sehen und ich werde Ihnen nicht sagen, warum ich hier gelebt habe."

Leise Zweifel, ob es wirklich richtig war, diesem Mann in das Hauptquartier des Ordens zu bringen, beschlichen Severus, aber er verdrängte sie angesichts der Tatsache, dass hinter dem Verhalten des Einsiedlers mehr stecken musste, als er jetzt erkennen konnte.

Nachdem Harry und Ron ein paar Minuten später dankbar ihre Zauberstäbe von Middleton entgegen genommen hatten, apparierten alle in Zweiergruppen nach Milford Heaven. Mad-Eye teilte Severus Zweifel, ließ sich aber schließlich doch überreden, das Geheimnis des Ordensquartiers mit dem Fremden zu teilen. Einzig die Sicherheit, dass dieser das Geheimnis nicht verraten konnte und sie definitiv in der Überzahl waren, beruhigte ihn.

Drinnen warteten schon die restlichen Ordensmitglieder und waren überaus erfreut zu sehen, dass die Mission Erfolg gehabt hatte. Am meisten freute sich Albus, der gerade angekommen war. Er erkannte Anthony sofort, obwohl er ihn zuletzt vor mehr als fünfzig Jahren gesehen hatte. Noch bevor irgendwer etwas dagegen einwenden konnte, machte er sich auf, seinem alten Freund und Weggefährten Sammy die freudige Nachricht zu überbringen.

Verärgert sah Severus auf das leere Bild, denn er wusste, dass dies noch ungeahnten Ärger nach sich ziehen würde. Jedoch gab es nichts, was er dagegen machen konnte. Dummerweise stand ihm jedoch nun das Bildnis nicht mehr zur Verfügung, um Hermine bescheid geben zu können, dass alles in Ordnung war und das ärgerte ihn noch viel mehr.

Wenige Sekunden später war dies alles aber vergessen, den Anthony Middleton ließ sich laut seufzend auf einem Stuhl im Versammlungsraum nieder und sah sich in der Runde um, bis er sicher war, dass er die Aufmerksamkeit aller hatte. Dann fragte er, um was für eine Vereinigung es sich hier eigentlich handele. Moody umschrieb die Arbeit des Ordens mit wenigen drastischen Worten, die keinen Zweifel daran ließen, was ihr gemeinsames Ziel war.

Middleton nickte zufrieden und fragte weiter: „Dann nehme ich an, Sie wissen, wie der Dunkle Lord seine Unsterblichkeit sicher gestellt hat?"

Jetzt trat Harry nach vorn und antwortete: „Er hat seine Seele in sieben Teile gespalten. Ja, das wissen wir."

„Wie viele davon existieren noch?"

„Vier, wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass einer davon in Riddle selbst steckt."

„Und was ist mit den beiden anderen geschehen?" Middletons Stimme klang mit jedem Wort gefestigter, konnte aber nicht verbergen, dass eine leise Angst darin mitzuschwingen schien.

„Sie wurden von Albus Dumbledore und mir vernichtet. Vielleicht ist auch ein vierter Horkrux inzwischen vernichtet, doch das wissen wir nicht genau."

„Aber ihr scheint zu wissen, wie man die Seelenstücke zerstört."

„Wir haben eine Vermutung, aber sicher sind wir uns nicht."

„Und wie wurden dann die beiden anderen Horkruxe vernichtet? Wenn ihr euch nicht sicher seit …" Er sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende, sah sich aber zweifelnd im Raum um.

Severus ging einen Schritt nach vorn. „Eines wurde durch einen Basiliskenzahn und zwei durch das Schwert von Gryffindor zerstört. Wir sind uns absolut sicher."

Anthony Middleton setzte sich. „Ja, das scheint logisch. Ein magisches Artefakt wird durch ein anderes starkes Artefakt zerstört. Wirklich logisch." Er wurde immer leiser, stützte schließlich seinen Kopf in die Hände und murmelte Unverständliches vor sich hin, bis Severus ihn unsanft anstieß.

„Was wissen Sie von den anderen Horkruxen? Das alles ist doch nicht neu für Sie?"

Sein Gegenüber sah auf und jeder in dem großen Raum konnte deutlich die Tränenspuren in seinem Gesicht erkennen. „Nein, das ist nicht wahr. Ich wusste nicht, wie man sie vernichtet. Sonst hätte ich es getan. Zumindest mit einem davon."

„Dann sind Sie im Besitz eines der Horkruxe?" Damit hatte nicht einmal Severus gerechnet.

Middleton lachte ein trauriges Lachen. „So könnte man es auch bezeichnen. Ja, ich weiß, wo eines der Seelenteile meines ehemaligen Meisters ist." Damit ließ er seine abgetragene Robe von den Schultern gleiten und öffnete sein Hemd. Jeder im Raum schien den Atem anzuhalten.

Anthony zog das Hemd aus und drehte sich zu Severus. „Hier ist es." Damit deutete er auf eine Handteller große Narbe, direkt über seinem Herzen.

TBC


	64. Die Teilung des Bösen

**64. Die Teilung des Bösen **

Obwohl Severus stets die Vermutung gehabt hatte, dass Voldemort einen Horkrux in einem lebenden Wesen versteckt haben könnte, sickerte die Erkenntnis, dass der Beweis dafür vor ihm stand, nur sehr langsam in seinen Verstand. Sekundenlang stand er einfach nur da, betrachtete die Narbe und musste erst die Augen schließen und seine Gedanken ordnen, bevor er wirklich begriff.

„Sie sind ein Horkrux?"

„Nein, aber ich trage einen in mir." Die Menge um ihn herum atmete scharf ein und Severus wurde erst in diesem Augenblick klar, wie öffentlich hier über Dinge gesprochen wurde, die die meisten Ordensmitglieder kaum etwas angingen. Er verscheute alle, bis auf den innersten Kreis und schloss dann die Tür des Versammlungsraums ab.

„Wann ist das geschehen?"

„An dem Tag bevor ich verschwand. Tom hat ein paar Verrückte um sich geschart, die genau so an ihn glaubte, wie ich damals. Es waren sechs Menschen. Sechs Muggel, verblendet von der Macht, die er ihnen anbot. Und ich." Anthony stand auf, griff nach seinem zerschlissenen Hemd und zog es sich wieder an. Offenkundig wollte er nicht weiter sprechen, doch als ihn alle erwartungsvoll ansahen, überwand er sich.

„Tom und ich waren in unserer Schulzeit Freunde. Oder jedenfalls etwas in der Art. Ich habe ihn gemocht. Zumindest in den stillen Minuten, die er nicht damit verbrachte, andere zu quälen. Er konnte auch nett sein und er war – ist – ausgesprochen intelligent. Ich habe nicht an das ganze Zeug geglaubt, was er sich über reinblütige und nichtreinblütige Zauberer ausgedacht hat, aber ich war fasziniert von ihm. Er hatte so ungeheure Kräfte und er wusste von schwarzmagischen Zaubern, die sonst niemand kannte. Es war immer interessant zu sehen, was er alles konnte und wie schnell er dazu lernte."

„Weiter! Kommen Sie zum Punkt! Was geschah in der Nacht vor Ihrem Verschwinden?" Moody wurde langsam ungeduldig.

„Langsam. Wenn Sie wissen wollen, warum ich mich versteckt habe, muss ich Ihnen die ganze Geschichte erzählen. Also gut. Nach der Schulzeit bot Tom an, mir auch schwarzmagische Zauber beizubringen, wenn ich ihm dafür ein Lehrgeld zahlen würde. Es war nicht viel und so habe ich eingewilligt. Ich hatte ohnehin keine anderen Pläne. Ich war jung und dumm und sicherlich auch verblendet, doch mit der Zeit, als ich sah, was für Zauber ich erlernte, wurde mir die ganze Sache unheimlich. Tom wurde wütend, als ich ihm sagte, dass ich nicht mehr weiter bei ihm lernen wolle."

Eine lange Pause entstand.

„Damals hat er das erste Mal einen Verbotenen Fluch benutzt: Er hat mir meinen Stab entrissen und einen Crutiatus damit auf mich losgelassen und ich dachte in diesem Moment, ich müsste sterben. Aber er hat den Fluch beendet und ist verschwunden, bevor das Ministerium kam und mich befragte, was geschehen sei. Ich sagte ihnen, ich wüsste nicht, wer den Fluch auf mich gelegt hatte. Sie waren skeptisch, weil es mit meinem eigenen Zauberstab geschehen war, aber sie ließen mich gehen. Danach hatte ich Angst. Ich wollte nie wieder in Toms Nähe kommen, aber er ließ mir keine Wahl. Kaum waren die Ministeriumsangestellten weg, stand er wieder vor mir. Er linderte meine Schmerzen, zog mich vom Boden hoch und fragte mich, ob ich so etwas noch einmal erleben wollte. Ich verneinte, denn die Schmerzen waren wirklich schlimm."

„In den folgenden Tagen sah ich mit an, wie er immer mehr zu einem anderen Menschen wurde. Tom – oder Voldemort, scharte Muggel um sich. Ich verstand nicht, was er mit ihnen wollte und er sagte mir auch nichts. Vielleicht hat er da schon geahnt, dass er nicht mehr auf mich zählen konnte. Ich weiß es nicht …" Er schien in Gedanken zu versinken und erst ein Räuspern Minervas holte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Wissen Sie, ich habe bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als es geschah, nicht einmal geahnt, was er vorhatte. Er trug zwar immer ein bestimmtes Buch mit sich herum, aber das hatte er schon in der Schule stets bei sich. Ich wusste damals noch nicht, was ein Horkrux war und schon gar nichts über ihre Herstellung, aber in der Nacht, bevor ich mich versteckt habe, hat er es mir erklärt. Mir und seinen „Anhängern". Er sagte, dass er sie töten würde und sie nickten eifrig dazu, schienen damit einverstanden. Ich weiß nicht, ob er zuvor einen Imperius auf sie angewendet hatte und wenn, wieso dann niemand vom Ministerium kann, aber es war auch nicht mehr wichtig. Diese Menschen waren bereit für ihn zu sterben und als er einen nach dem anderen tötete, stand ich nur dabei und sah zu. Ich begriff gar nicht richtig, was er da tat.

Erst als sich ein Teil seiner Seele aus seinem Körper löste und in den Dolch eindrang, den er für den ersten Mord benutzt hatte, da verstand ich es. Ich wollte in diesem Moment weglaufen, aber ich konnte mich nicht rühren. Ich stand da, wie angegossen und Toms triumphierender Blick sagte mir, dass das an ihm lag.

Vor meinen Augen starben weitere vier Menschen, bevor ich begriff, was er mit mir vorhatte. Er stand da, mit einem blutigen Messer in der Hand und sah mich ausdruckslos an. Da war er schon nicht mehr menschlich. Nach dem ersten Mord schien er noch glücklich zu sein, dass das Ritual funktionierte, doch mit jedem weiteren Horkrux wurden seine Emotionen geringer und als er dann vor mir stand war nur noch Hass darin zu sehen. Ich kann nicht beschreiben, welche Angst ich hatte."

Jeder im Raum war wie erstarrt. Allen war in etwa klar gewesen, wie Voldemort die Horkruxe geschaffen hatte, doch eine Schilderung aus erster Hand zu hören, war so unbeschreiblich viel grausamer. Doch Anthony ließ ihnen keine Zeit das Gehört zu verdauen.

„Er stand da und hielt das Messer hoch, schnitt damit dem vor ihm knienden Muggel die Kehle durch und dann sah ich einen Teil der dunklen Seele auf mich zuschweben. Als sie in meine Brust eindrang fühlte ich unvorstellbare Kälte. Ich brach auf der Stelle zusammen und hörte nur noch, wie Tom mir ins Ohr flüsterte, dass ich ihm dankbar sein sollte. Ich wäre nun genau so unsterblich, wie er."

Von allen Anwesenden fing sich Harry zuerst wieder. „Stammt die Narbe vom Eindringen des Horkrux?"

Anthony lachte grimmig. „Oh nein. Das ließ nichts zurück, als eine seelische Verwundung. Nein, das hier stammt von mir selbst; von meinen Versuchen aus mir rauszuholen, was er mir eingepflanzt hat."

„Sie haben sich aufgeschnitten?" Harry war entsetzt.

„Nicht nur einmal und wenn Du es genau wissen willst, mein junger Freund, dann habe ich es wohl an die dreißig Mal versucht. Aber Tom hatte Recht. Ich bin machtlos dagegen. Ich kann mir ein Messer ins Herz stechen und außer einem großen Schmerz geschieht nichts mit mir. Ich leben, obwohl ich mir das Messer so oft dorthinein gebohrt habe, dass ich es kaum noch zählen kann."

In dem Moment, da Severus dies hört, begriff er, doch er sagte niemandem etwas. Stattdessen fragte er nur. „Warum haben Sie sich seit damals versteckt?"

„Hätte ich etwas herummarschieren sollen mit einem Schild auf dem Kopf. „Ich trage einen Teil von Tom Riddles schwarzer Seele in mir?"

„Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich! Ich will die Wahrheit wissen. Haben Sie sich vor Riddle versteckt oder vor allen anderen?"

„Zuerst einmal vor meinem Vater. Er war immer ein guter Mensch. Er hätte gespürt, dass ich nicht mehr der Gleiche war und das wollte ich nicht. Ich wollte, dass er mich in guter Erinnerung behält. Wegzulaufen war damals übrigens eine Kurzschlusshandlung. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tat, ich wusste nur, dass ich weg wollte."

„Und als Sie dann verschwunden waren und hörten, dass Sammy nach Ihnen suchte …"

„… da habe ich ihm einen Brief geschrieben, dass ich nicht gefunden werden wollte und es gefährlich für mich sei, unter anderen Menschen zu leben. Damals glaubte ich noch daran, dass man mich töten würde, wenn man mich fand. Ich hatte noch nicht versucht, den Horkrux zu entfernen. Ich hatte noch nicht den Willen, in mein eigenes Herz zu stechen."

„Aber Sie lebten schon allein inmitten eines Waldes."

„Ja, weil ich nachdenken wollte und weil ich sicher war, dass man mich dort nicht finden würde. Weder Riddles Gegner, noch er selbst."

„Warum hätte er nach ihnen suchen sollen?"

„Wer konnte schon wissen, was er wollte? Tom war schon immer anders gewesen, als alle anderen, aber nachdem er seine Seele gespalten hatte, war er unberechenbar. Ich dachte, er würde den Teil in mir vielleicht irgendwann wiederhaben wollen."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich glaube, in dem sie sich versteckt haben, haben Sie ihm den größten Gefallen getan, den Sie ihm tun konnten."

„Vielleicht. Ich weiß es nicht."

„Es ist auch müßig das jetzt noch zu diskutieren.", warf Minerva ein.

„Mag sein, nichts desto trotz gibt es ein paar Fragen, die ich noch stellen muss. Wie haben Sie überhaupt davon gehört, dass ihr Vater nach ihnen suchte?"

Anthony seufzte. „In den ersten Wochen versteckte ich mich zwar im Wald, aber ich war nicht in der Lage mich dort zu versorgen. Ich brauchte Nahrungsmittel, Seife und allerlei Kram, den man sonst noch zum Leben braucht. Ich wollte so wenig wie möglich zaubern, also bin ich alle paar Wochen in eine fremde Stadt appariert, habe mich mit allem Notwendigen versorgt und bin dann zurückgekehrt. Nach einem halben Jahr hatte ich das Bedürfnis, London wieder einmal zu sehen. Ich ging nicht in die Winkelgasse, sondern in ein kleines Lokal namens „The crazy magician", in dem mich niemand kannte. Wie es der Zufall wollte unterhielt sich der Barkeeper gerade mit einem Fremden darüber, dass mein Vater auf der Suche nach seinem Sohn sei und sehr verzweifelt wäre. Ich kannte weder den einen noch den anderen, aber allein, dass sich die Suche so weit herumgesprochen hatte, brachte mich fast zum Heulen."

„Deshalb also der Brief.", stellte Minerva fest.

„Ja, ich ging also doch in die Winkelgasse, kaufte dort Schreibutensilien, eine Eule und nahm beides mit mir. Ich habe fast eine Woche gebraucht, um die Worte zu finden, die ich meinem Vater schrieb. Eine Woche, um zu sagen, dass ich nicht zurückkehren würde."

„Aber Sie sind zurück!", warf Ron ein. „Warum wollen Sie Ihren Vater nicht sehen?"

„Weil ich nicht will, dass er noch einmal um mich trauert." Er sah Severus in die Augen. „Sie wissen wieso."

Und Severus nickte, während ihn die anderen verständnislos ansahen.

TBC

_So, beim nächsten Mal gibt es endlich auch mal wieder was von Hermine. Bis dahin würde ich mich freuen, wenn sich ein paar mehr Leser mal melden würden. Momentan habe ich so ein bisschen den Eindruck, ihr verliert das Interesse. Sollte ich mich da täuschen, dann sagt es mir doch bitte. _


	65. Schauspielkünste einer Gryffindor

_Jacky: Dankeschön! Heute taucht Hermine endlich mal wieder auf. Viele haben sie ja schon vermisst. Und bald wird es sogar mal wieder ein paar nette Stunden für die zwei geben. Übrigens: Keine Angst, Hermines Kräfte geraten nicht in Vergessenheit. Die werden noch mal vorkommen._

_Padme: Ich sehe keine Möglichkeit, dass der Orden Anthony helfen kann. Sie müssen den Horkrux zerstören und das wird nur schlecht gehen, ohne ihn in Lebensgefahr zu bringen, oder gar zu töten._

**65. Schauspielkünste einer Gryffindor **

Hermine stand noch eine ganze Weile vor dem Kamin, in dem Severus verschwunden war. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich unwohl im Schloss und hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, ihm einfach zu folgen.

Natürlich wäre das dumm und verantwortungslos gewesen, aber manchmal wollte sie genau so sein. Sie wollte weg von hier. So sehr sie Severus das neulich noch ausgeredet hatte. Heute wäre sie widerspruchslos gegangen.

Und die Aussicht darauf, mit Lucius allein zu sein machte es auch nicht besser. Volles Vertrauen, ohne eine gewisse Vorsicht, hatte sie ihm die ganze Zeit über nicht geschenkt, aber seit ihrem Gespräch mit Severus, wusste sie nicht, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte, ohne sein Misstrauen zu erwecken. Hinzu kam noch, dass sie verbergen sollte, dass Severus abwesend war. Na toll. Das war ja auch eine ganz leichte Aufgabe, für eine Gryffindor, deren Herz schon immer auf der Zunge lag.

Sie riss sich selbst aus der Lethargie, die sie ergriffen hatte. All das Gehader mit sich selbst und der Situation nützte nichts. Sie würde schauspielern müssen. Komme was da wolle.

Hermine ging hinunter in den Kerker und räumte im Labor alle Unterlagen und Utensilien weg, die sie und Severus vorhin für den Unverwundbarkeitstrank gebraucht hatten, dann ging sie hinüber ins Wohnzimmer, starrte gedankenverloren in den kalten Kamin und wartete darauf, dass Severus wiederkäme.

Krummbein schien ihren Gemütszustand zu spüren und leistete ihr Gesellschaft, sprang jedoch von der Couch und versteckte sich, als es an der Tür klopfte. Obwohl oder vielleicht auch gerade weil es sich nur um Lucius handeln konnte, spürte Hermine eine große Anspannung in sich, als sie öffnete. Diese verschwand auch nicht, als Lucius sich an ihr vorbei drängte und einfach im Wohnzimmer niederließ.

„Wo ist denn Severus? Ich wollte mich mit ihm über das unterhalten, was mir Draco und Narzissa erzählt haben."

„Er war ziemlich müde und hat sich ein bisschen unwohl gefühlt. Er schläft. Du kannst es aber auch mir erzählen."

Lucius runzelte die Stirn und schien Hermine mit seinen Augen durchbohren zu wollen. „Das ist ja ganz was Neues."

„Was?"

„Dass Severus am Tag schläft."

„Na ja, er hat die ganze Nacht durch an irgendeinem Trank gearbeitet, vorhin dann auch noch mal und jetzt holt er den Schlaf nach. Du weißt ja, wie besessen er manchmal sein kann. In ein paar Stunden wird er sicher wieder munter sein. Was wolltest Du ihm den Wichtiges sagen?" Hermine fand, dass sie ihre Rolle bisher ganz gut spielte, war jedoch besorgt, weil Severus noch keine Gelegenheit gefunden hatte, ihr die Grundlagen der Okklumentik beizubringen.

„Wichtig ist nichts davon. Ich soll ihm nur ein paar Grüße von Narzissa ausrichten und wollte ihm über ein bisschen Tratsch berichten. Kann ich hier warten, bis er munter ist?"

Am liebsten hätte Hermine jetzt genervt die Augen verdreht. „Kannst Du, aber das wird sicherlich noch ganz schön lang dauern."

„Na dann können wir die Zeit ja vielleicht für ein Gespräch oder ein Spiel nutzen. Spielst Du Schach?"

„Nicht so gut, wie Ron, aber ganz passabel, denke ich." Schach zu spielen war ihr allemal lieber, als ausgehorcht zu werden. Sie ließ ein Schachbrett zu sich schweben und Lucius wählte die schwarzen Figuren. Irgendwie schien das nach dem, was sie heute erfahren hatte, bezeichnend zu sein.

„An was arbeitet Severus denn eigentlich?", fragte Lucius nach dem Eröffnungszug scheinbar nur nebenher. Wenn Hermine nicht durch Severus Hinweis misstrauisch gewesen wäre, hätte diese Frage keinen Argwohn in ihr erweckt.

„Ich weiß es nicht, das musst Du ihn fragen. Ich hab ihm ein paar Zutaten zugegeben, aber das war es auch schon."

Lucius nickte. „Dachte ich mir doch, dass ihr da drinnen nicht viel zum Arbeiten gekommen seid."

Das ging ihn zwar gar nichts an und entsprach auch nicht der Realität, aber Hermine grinste und ließ ihn somit glauben, dass er Recht habe. Auch im weiteren Verlauf des Spiels stellter er ihr ein paar Fragen, die nach Smalltalk aussahen, aber hinter denen sich in Hermines Augen, mehr zu verbergen schien. Lucius wollte wissen, ob sie Kontakt zu ihren Freunden hielte und wie es denen ginge. Trotz einer Verneinung fragte er weiter, als sei er ganz sicher, dass sie doch Kontakt hätte.

Letzten Endes beschloss Hermine so zu tun, als habe sie gar nicht gehört, was er sie gerade gefragt hatte und überlegte stattdessen, wenig professionell, laut ihren nächsten Zug. Dies mochte nicht die genialste Taktik sein, die es in einer solchen Lage gab, aber sie war allemal besser, als gar nichts. Und noch viel wichtiger: Sie schien aufzugehen. Lucius schien zu verstehen, dass er durchschaut war und keine Antworten erhalten würde. Kaum hatte er gewonnen, erhob er sich, gab Hermine einen galanten Handkuss und bat sie, Severus Grüße von ihm auszurichten, wenn er erwachte. Dann war er aus dem Raum und Hermine atmete nach zwei Stunden endlich erleichtert aus.

Leider bewahrheitete sich ihre Prognose, Severus käme in ein paar Stunden zurück, nicht und so saß sie bis spät in die Nacht hinein im Wohnzimmer und wartete.

Währenddessen wurde im Versammlungsraum des Ordens besprochen, welche Auswirkungen die Tatsache hatte, dass Anthony Middleton einen Horkurx in sich trug. Severus hörte sich das jedoch nicht sehr lange an. Er stellte sich in die Mitte des Raumes und verscheuchte mit einer Autorität, die er sonst nur im Klassenzimmer zeigte, auch den engsten Kreis nach draußen. Minerva und Mad-Eye grummelten, ließen es aber geschehen und Severus nahm erfreut wahr, dass sie ihm mittlerweile so sehr vertrauten, dass sie auf ihn hörten. Noch vor wenigen Wochen hätte er das nicht für möglich gehalten.

Nun, da die anderen gegangen waren, hatte er Gelegenheit, allein mit Anthony zu sprechen. Es dauerte weniger als eine Minute, bis er seinen Verdacht bestätigt sah: Anthony wusste, dass er sterben musste, wenn die Horkruxe alle vernichtete würden und er war bereit dazu. Das war der Grund, warum er seinen Vater nicht sehen wollte. Der Schmerz, den er ihm einmal zugefügt hatte, war mehr als ein Mensch verkraftete und Severus stimmt vollkommen mit ihm überein.

In einer seltenen Geste des Verständnisses legte er dem älteren Mann eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte: „Er wird nicht erfahren, dass Sie hier waren, und was mit Ihnen geschehen ist."

Middleton setzte sich und fuhr sich mit den schwieligen Händen mehrfach übers Gesicht. „Wissen Sie, es ist nicht so, dass ich Ihn nicht gern noch einmal sehen würde, aber das kann ich ihm einfach nicht antun."

„Ich verstehe und die anderen werden es auch verstehen."

„Was verstehen?", erschall eine vertraute Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. Albus war zurück und erst jetzt fiel Severus siedend heiß ein, dass er Sammy informieren wollte, als er vorhin einfach aus dem Bild verschwunden war. Er schluckte hart.

Hoffentlich hatte er keinen Erfolgt gehabt. HOFFENTLICH!

Ohne Albus eine Antwort zu geben, bat er Anthony den Raum zu verlassen, zu den anderen in die Küche zu begeben und dort gemeinsam eine Mahlzeit einzunehmen. Dann trat er ganz nah an Albus Bild heran und sagte leise: „Bitte sag mir, dass Du ihn nicht gefunden hast."

„Wenn? Sammy? Aber natürlich. Er war so glücklich, wie nie zuvor. Er wartet darauf, dass ihr eine Flohnetzwerkverbindung zu ihm aufbaut. Ich komme auf direktem Weg gerade von ihm zurück."

„Nein, nein, nein, NEIN!" Mit jedem Wort war Severus lauter geworden. „Bist Du denn nicht einmal in der Lage, Dich aus den Angelegenheiten anderer herauszuhalten? Warum musstest Du das tun? WARUM?"

Albus sah ihn indigniert an und setzte sich dann in seinen Sessel, der in diesem Portrait für ihn bereit stand. „Was genau regt Dich so auf, mein Junge?"

Noch wütender als zuvor schüttelte Severus den Kopf. „Du fragst ernsthaft, was mich aufregt? Vielleicht, dass Du Dich selbst nach Deinem Tod noch in Sachen einmischt, die Dich nichts angehen! Vielleicht die Tatsache, dass Sammy gar nicht wissen wollte, was aus seinem Sohn geworden ist! Vielleicht auch die Tatsache, dass er ihn nun wieder verlieren wird! DAS regt mich auf!"

„Was redest Du da? Anthony ist hier, gesund und munter. Warum sollte Sammy ihn nicht sehen?"

Severus atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Er musste sich dringend beruhigen, sonst würde er das Bildnis von Albus aus blankem Zorn über so viel Ignoranz zerstören und das brächte letzten Endes auch nichts. Er ging gefolgt von aufmerksamen Blicken, so lange im Raum hin und her, bis er sich wieder im Griff hatte. Dann sagte er, was zu sagen war: „Anthony Middleton trägt einen Horkrux in sich. Ist das genug Grund, um seinem Vater zu verschweigen, dass er bei uns ist?"

Entsetzt starrte Albus ihn an, zog seine Brille von der Nase und rieb sich die Augen. „Ist das wirklich wahr?"

„Ja. Er weiß, dass er sterben muss und er hat selbst schon mehrfach versucht sich umzubringen. Weil er nichts hatte, was den Horkrux zerstören konnte, ist es ihm bisher nur nicht gelungen. Verstehst Du nun, was Du getan hast?"

Albus Lippen verwandelten sich in einen schmalen Strich. „Ich muss wieder zu ihm und ihm sagen, dass ich mich geirrt habe."

„Das wird er Dir nicht glauben. So gut kenne ich ihn mittlerweile."

„Du hast Recht, aber dann weiß ich nicht, was ich sonst für ihn tun soll."

„Nichts. Geh und sag ihm, ich werde die Kaminverbindung herstellen. Moody wird zu ihm flohen und ihm sagen, wo das Haus liegt, dann kann er herkommen."

„Aber …"

„Was ‚aber', Albus? Der Schaden ist schon angerichtet. Bring ihn her, dann hat er wenigstens noch ein paar Tage oder Wochen, die er mit seinem Sohn zusammen verbringen kann. Anthony wird erst dann sterben, wenn wir wissen, wenn wir an den anderen Horkruxe auch rankommen."

Albus schien, obwohl er bloß ein Abbild seines früheren Ichs war, unter Tränen zu zittern. „Das wird er nicht überleben. Das bringt ihn um."

Nickend bestätigte Severus diesen Eindruck. „Ja, das kann sein, oder es gibt ihm Frieden, zu erfahren, dass sich sein Sohn auf die richtige Seite geschlagen hat. Hoffen wir das Beste. Geh jetzt und sag ihm Bescheid. Ich werde Anthony beibringen, dass sein Vater herkommt. Sag auf keinen Fall etwas davon, was geschehen muss. Das werden die zwei untereinander klären."

Mit einer Hand wischte sich der ehemalige Direktor der Zauberschule von Hogwarts die Tränen weg, mit der anderen setzte er die Halbmondförmige Brille wieder auf seine Nase. „Bist Du sicher? Ich meine, bist Du sicher, dass Anthony wirklich sterben muss?"

„Der Horkrux sitzt direkt über seinem Herzen. Ja, ich bin sicher und er ist es auch. Bitte Albus, geh jetzt. Je mehr Zeit sie miteinander haben, umso besser."

Und Albus ging.

TBC

Vielen lieben Dank für eure Rückmeldungen zum letzten Kapitel. Sie haben mich motiviert. Das ist auch dringend notwendig gewesen, denn das nächste Kapitel ist noch nicht geschrieben. Drückt mir die Daumen, dass ich am Wochenende dazu komme, es zu Papier zu bringen.


	66. Wieder vereint

_Padme: Mit Malfoy hast Du völlig Recht. Die Frage wird nur sein, welche Seite ihm mehr Vorteile verspricht, wenn es gerade mal drauf ankommt. Und was Albus vorschnelles Handeln betrifft: Vielleicht hat er ja wenigstens daraus gelernt, dass er eben als Portrait nicht immer alles mitbekommt. _

**66. Wieder vereint **

Die ersten Minuten nachdem Albus aus seinem Rahmen verschwunden war, nutzte Severus, um so weit zur Ruhe zu kommen, dass er in der Lage war, sowohl mit Alastor, als auch mit Anthony zu reden.

Das erste Gespräch würde weitaus weniger Nerven kosten, als das zweite, doch beide waren sie unumgänglich. Danach würde er Richtung Hogwarts verschwinden. Nicht nur, dass er sich Gedanken um Hermine machte, er hatte auch absolut keine Lust der Begegnung von Vater und Sohn beizuwohnen. Sobald Sammy verstände, wie wenig Zeit ihm mit seinem Sohn bliebe, wären sowohl er, als auch Albus Portrait in akuter Gefahr. Und er konnte es nur zu gut nachvollziehen.

Albus war manchmal ein verdammter Idiot. In einhundertdreiundsechzig Jahren hätte er doch eigentlich lernen müssen, dass Besonnenheit eine Tugend war. Stattdessen war er einfach losgestürmt und brachte damit zwei Menschen großen Kummer.

Severus lehnte den Kopf an die kühle Wand hinter sich und schloss die Augen. Wer war er, dass er über Albus urteilte? Er selbst hatte in seinem Leben auch genug Fehler gemacht, dass es für fünf oder mehr Menschen reichen würde. Menschen – oder auch Bildnisse – begingen eben Fehler. Manchmal waren sie harmlos und manchmal weitaus schlimmer, als einem selbst klar war. Albus hatte es gut gemeint und auch wenn das nicht anerkannt werden würde, so schien es ihm doch falsch, ihn dafür zu verurteilen.

Er ging hinüber zum Zauberportrait und hob es vom Befestigungshaken. Er würde es Minerva übergeben. So lang, bis sich die Wogen geglättet hätten, wäre es bei ihr wohl am Sichersten.

Das Gespräch mit Moody war unerfreulich, ging aber problemlos vorbei. Mit Anthony sah es da schon ganz anders aus. Sobald er begriff, was Albus Dumbledores Portrait angerichtet hatte, rastete er aus. All die angestaute Wut, die er in den Jahren im Wald angesammelt hatte, richtete sich nun gegen die Menschen, um ihn herum und er war nur mit Hilfe eines Beruhigungstrankes, der ihm gewaltsam eingeflösst werden musste, wieder halbwegs zur Besinnung zu bringen.

Severus tat dies alles sehr leid, doch er konnte nichts tun, um Anthonys Schmerz zu lindern und auch für Sammy würde er nichts tun können. Deshalb hielt er den Zeitpunkt für gekommen, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Er verabschiedete sich knapp von Remus, Kingsley, Moody und Minerva und öffnete eine Verbindung zum Flohnetzwerk. Hermine würde mittlerweile sicherlich umkommen vor Sorge. Er war seit siebzehn Stunden unterwegs und seit fast vierundzwanzig Stunden auf den Beinen. Es war Zeit, sich etwas Ruhe zu gönnen.

Als er in seinem Büro ankam atmete Severus erst einmal auf. Der Tag war körperlich, wie emotional anstrengend gewesen. Sich jetzt einfach neben Hermine ins Bett zu legen, wäre wohl das größte Glück auf Erden für ihn.

Die Turmuhr schlug vier, als er endlich die Tür zu seinem Zuhause öffnete. Es war stockdunkel, doch kaum hatte er einen Fuß zur Tür hinein gesetzt, hörte er auch schon Hermines verschlafene Stimme. „Severus, bist Du das?" und dann entflammte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab ein kleines Licht, um ihn anzusehen. „Geht es Dir gut? Du warst so lange weg!"

„Ja, Liebes. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Warum sitzt Du denn hier im Wohnzimmer? Hast Du die ganze Zeit auf mich gewartet?"

„Das hättest Du doch auch."

„Hm.", brummte er und ging zu ihr hinüber. „Kommst Du jetzt mit ins Bett?"

Hermine rieb sich die brennenden Augen. „Ja, ich muss nur noch mal schnell auf Toilette."

„Dann geh. Ich leg mich schon hin. Ich bin sehr müde."

„Dann schlaf ruhig schon. Ich bin froh, dass es Dir gut geht und Du wieder da bist." Hermine ging kurz zu ihm hinüber, hauchte ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen und verschwand dann im Badezimmer. Noch bevor sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, lag Severus schon im Bett und war in tiefen Schlaf hinüber geglitten.

Als sie wieder kam, musste sie lächeln. Er lag dort in voller Montur und hatte es scheinbar nicht einmal geschafft, sich zuzudecken. Leise murmelte sie einen Entkleidungs- und einen Reinigungszauber auf ihn, kuschelte sich in seine Arme und deckte sie beide zu. Sie war wirklich unendlich dankbar, dass er wieder bei ihr war.

Der nächste Tag begann für beide erst am späten Vormittag. Sowohl Severus, als auch Hermine schienen den Schlaf dringend gebraucht zu haben. Nun erwachten sie fast gleichzeitig mit frischen Kräften und dem wohligen Gefühl, den geliebten Menschen neben sich zu spüren.

Hermine kuschelte sich an Severus und spürte, dass ihm das gefiel. Obwohl sie noch nicht ganz bei sich war, musste sie über seine körperliche Reaktion lächeln. Gestern Abend noch war er todmüde gewesen, aber heute waren zumindest Teile von ihm schon ziemlich munter.

Zärtlich ließ sie ihre Hände über seine Arme wandern, dann über seine Brust und schließlich ganz gezielt über seine Brustwarzen. Sie spürte, wie Severus langsam zu sich kam und begann das mit kleinen lockenden Küssen auf seine nackte Haut zu forcieren.

Severus stöhnte und glaubte einen Augenblick lang, er wäre noch in einem Traum gefangen. Doch dieser Traum war ganz real. Hermine lag wirklich halb neben und halb auf ihm und küsste sich von seinem Schlüsselbein hinunter zu seinem Nabel und verwandelte damit seinen Körper in ein williges Stück Wachs in ihren Händen.

Als die Spur ihrer Küsse immer tiefer wanderte, ließ ihn die Erregung ganz und gar wach werden. Mit einer einzigen flüssigen Bewegung drehte er Hermine und sich um und setzte das von ihr angefangene Spiel nun seinerseits fort.

Mit seinem Mund fing er erst Hermines Lippen und dann ihre Brustwarzen ein und bald schon war Hermine so weit, dass sie seinen Kopf in Richtung ihrer Scham drückte. Doch Severus lachte nur rau, was die Haut ihres Bauches vibrieren ließ. „So nicht meine Liebe.", knurrte er, richtete sich ein wenig auf und nahm ihre Hände gefangen, indem er sie rechts und links von ihr in die Kissen drückte, nur um erneut bei ihren Lippen anzufangen, sich nach unten zu küssen.

„Das ist ... ziemlich … unfair.", stieß sie deshalb hervor, nicht ohne unterdessen ihr Becken rhythmisch an seinem zu reiben, um ihn so zu locken ihr endlich Erlösung zu verschaffen.

„Ja, das ist ein wahrscheinlich ein bisschen unfair.", antwortete Severus und unterbrach dafür kurz, was er mit ihr tat. „Aber es ist sehr viel schöner, als einfach übereinander herzufallen."

Mit einem Schmollmund und Dackelblick, gegen die in dieser Kombination selbst der stärkste Mann nicht ankam, blickte Hermine ihn an und nickte. „Ja, stimmt schon." Sie wand sich bei diesen Worten unter ihm vor und er ließ es geschehen. Dann legte sie zärtlich ihre Hände an seine Wangen, zog seinen Mund zu einem tiefen verschlingenden Kuss zu sich und setzte dann ihre Antwort fort. „Aber meinst Du nicht, wir könnten erstmal übereinander her fallen und es dann ein bisschen ruhiger angehen lassen?"

In Severus Augen blitzte es verräterisch, als er mit todernstem Gesicht sagte. „Ich kann die Jugend von heute nicht verstehen. Immer haben sie es so eilig."

Hermine nickte nur noch, denn sie spürt bereits, wie Severus ein Knie zwischen ihre Beine drängte und auch, wie bereit er für sie war.

Eine Sekunde später lächelte er sie an und drang in sie ein, was Hermine mit einem lauten Stöhnen quittierte. In seiner Nähe zu sein, war schon ein wunderschönes Gefühl, aber ihn so tief in sich zu spüren, brachte ihr Blut zum kochen. Sie schlang ihre Beine um seinen Hintern, zog ihn damit noch dichter an und in sich.

Severus stützte seine Hände neben Hermines Kopf ab und betrachtete sie ganz genau. Sie sich so unter ihm winden zu sehen, brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Schnell schloss er die Augen, bevor er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten würde können. Dann hielt er an, hörte plötzlich auf, in sie zu stoßen und wartete, bis er wieder halbwegs bei Besinnung war.

Hermine wollte bereits protestieren, fand aber keinen Atem dazu, denn Severus hob nun ihren Hintern etwas an, kniete sich vor sie und setzte fort, was er zuvor unterbrochen hatte. Dann zog er ihren Oberkörper zu sich, küsste sie gierig und gab mit dieser Position ihr die Möglichkeit ihn so intensiv zu spüren, wie noch nie zuvor.

Es dauerte nicht mehr sehr lang, bis er die Augen voller Genuss schloss und Hermines Höhepunkt damit auch zu seinem machte.

„Ich liebe Dich. Du weißt nicht, wie sehr ich Dich liebe.", flüsterte Hermine an ihn geschmiegt, als sie ihre Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.

„Doch, das weiß ich." Er küsste ihre Stirn, ihre Nase und schließlich ihre wunderschönen geschwollenen Lippen. „Und ich liebe Dich mindestens genau so."

Noch immer miteinander vereint saßen sie noch ein paar Minuten in enger Umarmung, bis Severus Erregung erneut aufflammte und sie von neuem anfingen sich zu lieben. Diesmal langsamer, aber nicht weniger intensiv.

Erst am späten Nachmittag waren sie von einander gesättigt und lagen nur noch still beieinander. Severus genoss es, Hermine bei sich zu haben, doch ihn plagte inzwischen auch schon wieder ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er hätte ihr so viel Neues zu berichten gehabte, aber er brachte es in diesem Moment einfach nicht fertig. Und so blieben sie noch eine ganze Zeit lang ruhig in den Armen des Anderen liegen und standen erst auf, als es Zeit war, zu Abend zu essen.

Hermine lächelte die ganze Zeit, was Severus amüsierte und ihn letztlich dazu brachte, es ihr gleich zu tun. Dieses permanente Grinsen, das ihm die Frau, die er liebte, aufs Gesicht zauberte, verschwand erst, als er versehentlich an den Vortag dachte. Ausgerechnet in der Sekunde, als sein Gesichtsausdruck sich änderte, sah sie ihn an.

„Was hast Du denn? Geht es Dir nicht gut?", fragte sie.

„Doch natürlich. Du bist in meiner Nähe. Schon deshalb geht es mir gut. Es ist nur ..."

„Ist es wegen gestern? Wir waren so mit uns selbst beschäftigt, dass Du noch gar nichts erzählt hast. Habt ihr Anthony Middleton gefunden?"

Severus nickte.

„Und hat er sich gewehrt? Ich meine, was ist überhaupt alles passiert?"

Severus seufzte. Es wurde wohl Zeit, Hermine auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen, auch wenn er ihr gern das Wissen erspart hätte, dass der Orden bald einen Toten mehr zu verantworten haben würde.

TBC

Ich bin stolz auf mich, denn ich habe es geschafft, das Kapitel zu schreiben, obwohl ich so gut wie keine Zeit und außerdem mehrerer Computerabstürze hatte. Ich habe sogar das nächste schon angefangen und bin zuversichtlich, dass ich bis Donnerstag damit fertig werde.


	67. Der Wille zu Leben

_Crazyracoon: Willkommen bei meiner Geschichte. Ich freue mich, dass sie Dir gefällt. Niemand war wohl überraschter, als ich, dass ich mit manchen Dingen was Band 7 betrifft so richtig lag. Aber ich habe mich gefreut über diese Trefferquote. gr Zu Deiner Frage: Natürlich wird Harry von der Beziehung von Severus und Lily erfahren. Noch nicht sofort, aber auf jeden Fall vor dem Ende der Geschichte. _

_Sepsis: Ja, die PC-Abstürze waren wirklich ärgerlich, aber momentan läuft mein System erstmal wieder. Ich muss wohl auf Holz poche und hoffen, dass es auch weiterhin so bleibt. Außerdem muss ich mich dringend dran setzen und das nächste Kapitel anfangen. Das aktuelle habe ich gerade noch so fertig bekommen. Diesmal zwar mit weniger Hermine und Severus, aber dafür mit mehr Handlung als beim letzten Mal. _

**67. Der Wille zu Leben **

****

Was Severus Hermine über Anthony Middleton erzählte, erschreckte und verwirrte sie, brachte sie zum weinen und letztlich zum fluchen, als sie begriff, was Albus durch sein vorschnelles Handeln angerichtet hatte. Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht, als sie sich vorstellte, was Sammy, der ihr in Detroit zu einem großväterlichen Freund geworden war, bald würde durchmachen müssen. Es war unvorstellbar, welches Leid ihn und seinen Sohn erwartete.

„Das ist unmenschlich.", stellte sie fest, als sie sich wieder halbwegs gefangen hatte.

„Das ist es. Alles, was mit dem Dunklen Lord in Zusammenhang steht ist unmenschlich."

Hermine stand auf und lief in langen straffen Schritten vor Severus auf und ab. „Aber das ist auch vom Orden unmenschlich. Das kann doch niemand verlangen! Er lässt sich von uns töten oder tötete sich selbst, nur um dafür zu büßen, dass er sich in der Schule den falschen Freund ausgesucht hat. Das ist nicht gerecht!"

„Ich weiß, aber es gibt nichts, was wir dagegen machen können und auch wenn es kein wirklicher Trost ist: Er hat sich längst damit abgefunden."

„Nein, das ist wirklich kein Trost. Vor allem nicht für Sammy. Weißt Du, ich kenne ihn ganz gut und er ist ein sehr lieber Mensch. Daran wird er zerbrechen. Wie konnte auch Albus nur so d..."

Severus fiel ihr ins Wort: „Albus mag dumm gehandelt haben, aber das ist nun mal passiert. Damit müssen wir uns einfach abfinden. Wir können die Zeit nicht zurück drehen und es ungeschehen machen. Wir können den beiden Middletons nur dabei helfen, mit der Situation klar zu kommen."

Hermine blieb stehen und starrte Severus einige Sekunden lang ungläubig an. „Das heißt, wir werden nicht nach einer Möglichkeit suchen, Anthonys Leben zu retten? Das kann nicht Dein Ernst sein!"

„Das sag ich ja gar nicht, aber ich sehen keinen Weg ..."

„Ich auch noch nicht, Severus. Aber ich glaube, dass wir einen finden können. Bitte lass es uns versuchen."

„Bitte Hermine. Ich sag ja nicht, dass wir nicht nach einem Weg suchen können, aber wir dürfen den beiden auf keinen Fall Hoffnung machen. Die Chancen, dass er überlebt, sind so gering."

„Und ich sage nicht, dass wir ihnen das unter die Nase reiben sollen, aber suchen müssen wir auf jeden Fall."

Nickend bestätigte Severus ihren Gedanken, stand auf und zog Hermine an sich. „Natürlich werden wir nach einer Lösung suchen. Nur mach Dir nicht zu viele Hoffnungen. Wir haben nur das Gryffindor-Schwert, von dem wir wissen, dass es ein zuverlässiges Mittel ist, um einen Horkrux zu zerstören. Anthonys Überlebenschancen sind sehr gering, wenn wir ihm das Schwert nur knapp über dem Herzen in den Körper stoßen müssen."

Hermine schauderte. „Ich will mir das gar nicht vorstellen. Das ist so … so … so … Ich finde keine Worte dafür." Sie war ganz bleich geworden und klammerte sich an Severus fest, denn sie stand nicht mehr sicher auf ihren Beinen.

„Lass es ein Weilchen gut sein. Du musst erst verdauen, was Du jetzt weißt. Das braucht seine Zeit."

„Aber die haben wir nicht. Das neue Schuljahr fängt bald wieder an und dann wird es hier nur noch schlimmer."

Er nickte. „Ja, daran habe ich auch schon gedacht. Trotzdem: Ich denke der Orden, Sammy, Anthony und auch wir beide, brauchen alle ein bisschen Zeit, um zu erkennen, wo wir momentan stehen. Lassen wir ein paar Tage verstreichen und dann treffen wir uns alle. Wir sind jetzt an einem Punkt angekommen, wo wir alle über alles informiert sein müssen. Außerdem brauchen wir einen Plan. Riddle wird uns nicht einfach über den Weg laufen und uns ein paar Todesflüche auf sich werfen lassen." Severus zog Hermine mit sich auf die Couch und hielt sie fest umklammert. „Und bis zu diesem Treffen werden wir einfach die Zeit genießen, die wir miteinander haben. Einverstanden?"

Unfähig auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, sah Hermine ihm einfach nur in die Augen, blinzelte kurz und legte ihr Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge und deutete ein Nicken an.

Während Hermine und Severus darüber sprachen, wie die nahe Zukunft aussehen würde, traf beim Orden Sammy Middleton ein. Inzwischen hatte sich bei jedem im inneren Zirkel herumgesprochen, dass es für seinen Sohn so gut wie keine Überlebenschance gab. Nur Sammy wusste davon noch nichts und es hatte auch niemand vor, ihm etwas davon zu erzählen. Alle nahmen Severus Ermahnung, dass zwischen Vater und Sohn austragen zu lassen, sehr ernst.

Remus geleitete den überglücklich aussehenden Vater also hinauf in den ersten Stock, wo Anthony bereits wartete. Es war jetzt später Abend, denn auch für ihn und den Orden war der letzte Tag lang und ermüdend gewesen, so dass sich der gesamte Tagesablauf heute nach hinten verlagert hatte. So war es gekommen, dass Mad-Eye Moody erst vor einer Stunde zu Sammy gereist war und ihn dann über mehrere Kamine hierher geleitet hatte, da nur er als Geheimnisverwahrer dazu in der Lage war.

Diese Verzögerung hatte Anthony zumindest die Möglichkeit gegeben, sich ein wenig herzurichten. Remus, ein etwas bleicher und ausgemergelter Mann, der in etwa seine Statur hatte, war so nett gewesen, ihm einige Kleidungsstücke zu überlassen. Zudem hatte er sich rasiert und trug nun nur noch einen kurzen Bart, der nicht länger versteckte, dass sich hinter der Fassade des Waldmenschens, ein gut aussehender Zauberer versteckte, der für seine knapp siebzig Jahre überaus in überdurchschnittlicher Form war. Einer der jungen Männer, die ihm vorhin die Waschutensilien und die Einladung zum Abendbrot gebracht hatten, hatte ihm gesagt, er sähe aus, als sei er gerade einmal vierzig Jahre alt. Das Leben im Wald hatte also scheinbar gewisse Vorzüge. Seine Haut war zwar wettergegerbt, doch sein wahres Alter sah man ihm nicht an.

Zynisch dachte er daran, dass das auch bald keinen Unterschied mehr machen würde. Gut aussehend oder nicht, er würde bald in einem Grab verrotten und so sehr er auch die Vernichtung von Voldemort wünschte, so sehr war der Wunsch nach einem normalen Leben in ihm gewachsen, seit er hier war. Selbst die Tatsache, dass er gleich seinem Vater gegenübertreten und sich ihm erklären müsste, schien ihm nicht mehr schrecklich genug, um dafür in den Tod zu gehen.

Seine Gedanken schweiften weiter und er stellte sich nach unendlich langer Zeit, in denen er sich solche Ideen verboten hatte, vor, wie sein Leben hätte verlaufen können. Vielleicht hätte er jemanden gefunden, den er lieben und mit dem er hätte glücklich sein können. Vielleicht wäre er sogar verheiratet und hätte inzwischen erwachsene Kinder. Zornestränen, die er seit Jahren unterdrückte, bahnten sich ihren Weg, gerade als es an der Tür klopfte.

Er wusste, wer davor stand und fühlte sich kein bisschen in der Lage, seinem Vater jetzt gegenüber zu treten, doch er hatte keine Wahl. Sein selbst gewähltes Exil war vorüber. Er musste sich der Welt jetzt stellen. Und zu dieser Welt gehörte auch sein Vater.

Remus öffnete die Tür, ohne auf das „Herein" zu warten und ließ Sammy an sich vorbei treten. Er nickte ihm noch einmal zu, ebenso Anthony, der in der hintersten Ecke des Zimmers saß und schloss die Tür dann von außen wieder.

Sammys Augen waren vor Freudentränen gefüllt. Dort auf dem Bett saß ein sonnengebräuter gut aussehender Mann. Sein Sohn. Es war so lange her! So lang, seit er nach ihm gesucht hatte, so lange, seit er damit abgeschlossen hatte, ihn verloren zu haben und nun fand er ihn doch endlich wieder. Fast fünfzig Jahre waren vergangen, in denen er kein Lebenszeichen mehr erhalten hatte. Fünfzig Jahre, die ihn glauben ließen, der Schmerz in ihm wäre gegangen. Doch die Jahre hatten nur dafür gesorgt, dass er sich immer tiefer in ihm versteckte. Weg war der Schmerz niemals gewesen und das spürte er nun, dass er seinen Sohn in diesem Augenblick endlich wieder gegenüberstand, mehr denn je.

Mit zitternder Stimme fragte er: „Bist Du es wirklich, Anthony?"

Er erhielt keine Antwort, hörte vom Bett aus nur ein lautes Aufschluchzen und einen Augenblick später wurde er in eine Umarmung gepresst, die ihm den Atem raubte. „Es tut mir leid, Vater! Es tut mir so leid!"

Er erwiderte die Umarmung mit der selben Heftigkeit und hatte für einen Augenblick das Gefühl, dass er nie wieder loslassen könnte.

Sie standen lange einfach nur so da und hielten sich fest, bis Anthony sich ein wenig von seinem Vater löste und einen Schritt zurück trat. „Bitte geh wieder, Vater. Du bist hier in Gefahr."

„Was? Wie kommst Du darauf?" Sammy sah verwirrt aus und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wieso sollte ich hier in Gefahr sein? Hier sind nur Ordensmitglieder um uns herum. Freunde!"

Anthony setzte sich auf sein Bett und blickte betrübt nach unten. „Ja, sie sind Freunde und sie kämpfen gegen Tom Riddle. Deshalb will ich, dass Du wieder gehst. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis zum finalen Kampf. Jeder hier spürt das und ich will nicht, dass Du dabei bist. Nach dem Kampf werden wir uns wieder sehen und dann werde ich Dir alles erklären."

Sammy lachte ein raues und bitteres Lachen. „Glaubst Du wirklich, dass ich Dich nach so unglaublich vielen Jahren endlich wieder in die Arme nehmen und dann einfach wieder aufgeben kann? Glaubst Du das? … Ich habe in alle den Jahren nicht einen Tag erlebt, an dem ich nicht an Dich gedacht hätte, Tony. Nicht einen! Und ich werde hier nicht ohne Dich weggehen."

„Doch, Du wirst!" Der Sohn wollte sicher klingen, doch vielleicht hatte er in den Jahren des Alleinseins verlernt, so entsprechend zu modulieren. Oder er war dabei eine psychischen Grenze zu überschreiten und nun nicht länger in der Lage zu verstecken, wie schlecht es ihm ging.

„Nein, auf keinen Fall. Du gehst mit mir. Und wenn Du nicht mitkommst, werde ich auch hier bleiben."

„NEIN!", schrie Anthony. „Du musst gehen. Los verschwinde, Dad! Solang Du hier bist, kann ich nicht … kann ich nicht …" Er sprach den Satz nicht weiter und sein Vater spürte, dass es noch ungesagte Dinge zwischen ihnen gab, die unbedingt raus mussten.

„Tony, Du bist mein Sohn und ich liebe Dich. Ich mache Dir keinen Vorwurf, dass Du mich verlassen hast, ich freue mich momentan einfach nur, Dich wieder gefunden zu haben. Sagen mir, was Dich bedrückt."

Anthony sah auf. „Da ist nichts. Ich muss nur dem Orden helfen und ich denke, dass ich das besser könnte, wenn Du nicht dabei bist." Es kostete ihn alle innere Stärke, bei diesen paar Worten nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.

Sammy setzte sich neben seinen Sohn, legte seine runzlige Hand auf dessen Arm und fragte nur ganz leise. „Warum?"

„Warum was?"

„Und warum willst Du mich nicht hier haben?"

Es war zu spät, Anthony konnte es nicht mehr unterdrücken. Wie Wasser aus einem Geysir sprudelte es aus ihm heraus: „Weil ich bald sterben werde."

Sprach- und bewegungslos saß sein Vater neben ihm. Nur das Blinzeln um die Tränen loszuwerden, bewies, dass er die so verheerenden Worte gehört hatte. Anthony drehte den Kopf zu ihm und bat noch einmal. „Bitte Vater! Geh jetzt! Ich liebe Dich, Dad, aber Du musst gehen." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und ging hinaus. Er brauchte Abstand. Jemand anderes würde erklären müssen, warum alles geschah und geschehen war. Er konnte nicht mehr. Die letzten 24 Stunden waren schlimmer, als all die Jahre der Entbehrung in seinem Wald.

Die Tür schlug hinter ihm zu und er hörte jetzt seinen Vater weinen. Trotzdem war er nicht in der Lage wieder hinein zu gehen und Trost zu spenden. Er wollte leben und konnte niemandem – schon gar nicht seinem Vater – jetzt sagen, dass er sich mit seinem Tod abgefunden hatte und alles in Ordnung sei.

Es dauerte fast eine Stunde, bis Anthony sich wieder in der Lage sah, seinem Vater unter die Augen zu treten. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass zuvor 50 Jahre vergangen waren, in denen sie einander nicht gesehen hatten, war dies eine kurze Zeitspanne, jedoch in Hinsicht auf seinen nahen Tod, schien ihm diese Stunde so viel wertvoller, als all die Jahre zuvor.

Zaghaft klopfte er an die Tür seines eigenen Zimmers und hörte zu seinem Erstaunen eine weibliche Stimme, die ihn herein bat. Überraschenderweise saß dort die Frau, die er gestern als Minerva McGonagall kennen gelernt hatte, neben seinem Vater und hatte einen Arm um ihn gelegt. Sie flüsterte ihm zu: „Ich werde Sie jetzt besser allein lassen.", und stand dann auf, nicht ohne noch einmal Sammys Arm zu tätscheln und dann Anthony einen warmen, fürsorglichen Blick zu schenken. Im Vorbeigehen hielt sie bei ihm an. „Ich habe ihm alles gesagt, was Sie uns gestern erzählt haben. Er ist verzweifelt, aber er versteht es. Gehen Sie zu ihm. Sie schaffen das schon!"

Am liebsten hätte Anthony gefragt, was er schaffen sollte. Zu überleben? Nein, das wohl nicht. Aber er würde es schaffen, jetzt mit seinem Vater zu reden. Das Schwerste lag hinter ihm und irgendwie würde er jetzt die Worte finden, um seinem Vater zu sagen, wie leid es ihm tat, ihm so viel Kummer bereitet zu haben.

TBC


	68. Die Forderung

_Crazyracoon: Ja, es sieht schlecht aus für Anthony, aber Hermine sucht ja nach einer Lösung und solange sie nicht aufgibt, ist noch nichts verloren. Heute jedoch haben alle erstmal ganz andere Sorgen … P.S.:Bist Du bitte so lieb und hinterlässt mir beim nächsten Kommi Deine e-Mail-Adresse. Die Kommis dürfen nämlich eigentlich nicht hier beantwortet werden. _

**68. Die Forderung **

Unbemerkt von Hermine und Severus verließ Lucius am Abend Hogwarts. Natürlich wäre er auch gegangen, wenn sie ihn gesehen hätten. Lord Voldemort ließ man nicht warten, wenn einem das Mal unter der Haut brannte.

Der Schmerz verstärkte sich, als er den Weg durch die Wiesen hinunter lief. Heute war der Dunkle Lord scheinbar mal wieder besonders ungeduldig. Überhaupt hatte Lucius jetzt gerade ein sehr ungutes Gefühl. Dies war der erste Ruf, seit er in Hogwarts war und irgendwie ahnte er, dass er allein mit Voldemort sein und somit seine volle Aufmerksamkeit genießen würde.

Er schauderte bei dieser Vorstellung, blieb dann aber für eine Sekunde stehen und versuchte das brennende Mal zu ignorieren. Sich mit so offensichtlichem Widerwillen zum Lord zu begeben konnte sehr unangenehme Folgen haben.

Noch einmal musste er ein Schaudern unterdrücken, wenn er daran dachte, das Severus das wohl vor jedem Treffen durchmachte, dann konzentrierte er sich auf den Ruf und disapparierte.

Wie er es vermutet hatte, war weit und breit niemand zu sehen. Wo auch immer er war, der Ort hier musste sehr viel weiter nördlich liegen, denn hier setzte die Dämmerung bereits ein und als er Hogwarts vor einem Augenblick verlassen hatte, stand er noch in strahlendem Sonnenlicht. Er sah sich suchend um und entdeckte dann eine kleine Lichtung, wie sie der Lord immer wieder gern für die Treffen nutzte. Niemand war dort, doch Lucius war klar, dass dies sein Ziel sein musste.

Im Schatten der Bäume ging er auf die Lichtung zu und nur Sekunden nachdem er angekommen war, erschien Lord Voldemort vor ihm. Seine Augen glänzten rot und seine verzerrte Fratze sah im Licht der untergehenden Sonne noch bösartiger aus, als sonst.

Automatisch kniete sich Lucius hin und senkte demütig den Blick. Als Voldemort ihm nah genug war, beugte er sich nach vorn und küsste den Saum des dunklen Gewandes, wagte es aber noch nicht, seinen Lord anzusehen oder gar anzusprechen.

Auch Voldemort redete nicht, so dass ein unheiliges Schweigen zwischen ihnen herrschte. Je länger es andauerte, desto mehr Angst verspürte Lucius und ihn überkam das Gefühl, er habe hier eine Prüfung zu überstehen.

Gerade, als er glaubte, er könne nicht mehr in der kauernden Haltung ausharren, erlaubte der Dunkle Lord ihm, sich zu erheben. Dankbarkeit durchströmte Lucius, doch er zeigte weder dieses, noch ein anderes Gefühl, als er aufstand und mit noch immer gesenkten Blick auf weitere Anweisungen wartete.

Wieder herrschte Stille, die erst unterbrochen wurde, als Voldemort ganz nah an ihn heran trat, seinen Zauberstab unter das Kinn seines Gegenübers legte und dessen Kopf damit soweit nach oben drückte, bis Lucius gezwungen war, in die rot glühenden Augen zu sehen.

„Sag mir, Lucius! Sag mir, warum ich Dich erst zu mir rufen muss!" Er wurde lauter und seine Stimme verlor dadurch beinahe den so typischen Zischlaut. „Sag mir, warum ich keinen Bericht darüber erhalte, was Severus Snape in Hogwarts treibt! Sag mir, warum ich langsam glauben muss, dass Du auch ein Verräter wie Snape bist!"

Lucius Lippen öffneten sich für eine Antwort, doch er erhielt keine Gelegenheit, auch nur ein Wort auszusprechen, denn als nächstes hörte er Voldemort „Cruico" schreien und seine Welt bestand nur noch aus Schmerz.

Nach einer – wie es ihm erschien – Ewigkeit, die in Wirklichkeit höchstens ein paar Sekunden lang war, wurde der Fluch wieder von ihm genommen und er lag zitternd und keuchend am Boden. Nur seinem Überlebensinstinkt war es zu verdanken, dass er sich dazu zwang, sich aufzurichten. In Sekundenbruchteilen zogen vor seinem inneren Auge die wenigen Möglichkeiten vorbei, die er jetzt hatte. Sollte er die Wahrheit sagen und von Snapes Verrat sprechen, würde er hier wohl nicht lebend wegkommen. Es gab in Voldemorts Augen sicher keine Entschuldigung dafür, darüber nicht sofort berichtet zu haben. Im blieb also nur ein Weg.

Sein Atem ging stoßweise, als er im klammen Gras kniete und sagte: „Verzeiht mir, mein Lord! Verzeiht mir, aber es gab nichts zu berichten. Snape sitzt den ganzen Tag nur über den neuen Lehrplänen. Er braut Tränke für die Krankenstation und er grämt sich wegen Eures Misstrauens. Mein Lord, ich konnte nicht feststellen, dass er euch verraten hat."

„Du lügst!", kreischte Voldemort mit unnatürlich hoher Stimme.

„Nein, mein Lord. Nein, ich lüge nicht. Er hat nichts weiter getan, als die ganze Zeit an seinem Schreibtisch zu sitzen." Innerlich hoffend und bangend, hob Lucius seinen Blick. „Wirklich, mein Lord. Glaubt mir, ich hätte es euch sofort berichtet, wenn er etwas Verdächtiges getan hätte."

Und tatsächlich schien das rote Glimmen in den Augen des Monsters etwas nachzulassen. „Er hat keinen Kontakt zum Orden des Phönix?"

„Nein, mein Lord."

„Und er schmiedet keine Pläne für meinen Untergang?"

„Nein, mein Lord." Lucius beugte seinen Oberkörper noch weiter nach vorn.

„Lüg mich nicht an, Lucius Malfoy! Er hat ein Schlammblut bei sich. Willst Du mir etwa erzählen, dass sei kein Verrat?"

Nun begann Lucius wieder zu zittern und diesmal war nicht der Schmerz eines Crutiatus daran schuld. „Mein Lord, er behandelt sie, wie sie es verdient hat. Sie wohnt in einer winzigen Kammer und hat für ihn zu sorgen. In jeder Beziehung. Das Schlammblut ist gehorsam und folgt jedem seiner Befehle."

Leiser, so als verrate er ein Geheimnis, setzte er sogar hinzu: „Sie brach sich wohl vor einiger Zeit den Arm. Er hat sie nicht einmal verarztet. Die Narbe sieht noch immer entzündet aus."

Ohne darauf zu reagieren, fragte Voldemort: „Konntest Du die Lehrpläne einsehen?"

„Nein, mein Lord. Ich habe nur gesehen, dass er einen für die Dunklen Künste geschrieben hat. Ich konnte nur zwei Wörter darauf lesen: Crutiatus und Sectumsempra."

„Ich will ihn haben!"

„Wenn, Herr?"

„Nicht wen, sondern was! Ich will, dass Du mir den Plan herbringst. Jetzt!"

Lucius erhob sich. „Wie Ihr wünscht, mein Lord!" Er wandte alle Konzentration auf, die er finden konnte und apparierte vor Voldemorts Augen von dannen.

Kaum wieder auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts angekommen, rannte er den Weg hinauf zum Schloss. Er betete, dass Severus da wäre und noch mehr betete er, dass es tatsächlich einen Lehrplan gab, der die Flüche enthielt, von denen er Voldemort erzählt hatte. Wenn nicht, würde er das Schloss nie wieder verlassen können, ohne in Lebensgefahr zu schweben. Jede seiner Lügen würde entlarvt werden, wenn Severus keine Vorbereitungen getroffen hatte.

Ohne auf die Schmerzen in seinen Glieder zu achten, ohne Rücksicht auf seine erschöpften Lungen zu nehmen, rannte Lucius drinnen direkt weiter gen Kerker, schrie schon von der Einmündung des Flurs aus das Passwort für Severus' Gemächer und schlitterte dann direkt in das leere Wohnzimmer.

„Severus! ... SEVERUS! Sieh zu, dass Du Deinen Arsch hier her bewegst. Unser beider Leben hängt am seidenen Faden. Komme endlich hier her!", brülle er durch den ganzen Raum.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich auch schon die Labortür und der Gerufene sah ihn fragend und offensichtlich leicht verärgert an. „Was zur Hölle ist los? Warum schreist Du die ganze Schule zusammen?"

„Weil wir so gut wie tot sind, wenn Du nicht sofort einen Lehrplan für die Dunklen Künste aus dem Ärmel schüttelst, auf dem der Cruico und Dein Sectumsempra stehen."

Mit einer Gelassenheit, die Lucius völlig unfassbar war, ging Severus zu seinem Schreibtisch, öffnete die zweite Schublade von oben und zog kommentarlos eine Pergamentrolle heraus, hielt sie ihm hin und fragte dann nur: „Brauchst Du noch mehr um ihn zu überzeugen?"

„Ein paar Erinnerungen, daran, wie Du Hermine runter machst wären nicht schlecht, aber dafür bleibt keine Zeit. Mein Mal brennt schon wieder."

In dieser Sekunde griff auch Severus an seinen linken Unterarm, denn auch sein Todessermal hatte zu brennen begonnen. „Was hast Du ihm gesagt?"

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf: „Nichts vom Orden oder von Hermine oder von was auch immer. Ich habe gesagt, Du wärst loyal."

„Will er deshalb den Plan?"

„Natürlich. Ich nehme an, er wird prüfen, wann er geschrieben wurde."

„Vorgestern. Wird das reichen?"

„Ja, das passt. Severus ..." Er stockte. „Severus, ich glaube, entweder wir sterben jetzt gleich beide, oder aber er vertraut uns wieder."

Ohne auf das schlimmer werdende Brennen seines Mals zu achten, schüttelte Severus den Kopf. „Vertrauen wird er uns auf keinen Fall, aber vielleicht wird sein Misstrauen ein wenig kleiner. Und nun komm, sonst wird es nur schlimmer. Auf dem Weg wirst Du mir sagen, was genau Du ihm erzählt hast."

Lucius nickte und sie liefen gemeinsam los. Auf dem Weg erklärte er Severus, wie das Treffen bisher verlaufen war und gerade als er geendet hatte, kamen sie auch schon an die Appariergrenze und standen nur Augenblicke später Voldemort gegenüber.

Wie zuvor schon Lucius, fiel nun auch Severus auf die Knie, beugte sein Haupt, sagte „Guten Abend, mein Lord." und griff nach dem Saum der Robe, die ihm jedoch entzogen wurde, bevor er sie mit den Lippen berühren konnte.

„Kein Verräter wird mich beschmutzen.", keifte die zischende Stimme Voldemorts.

Severus hob den Blick und suchte den des Lords: „Ich habe euch niemals verraten, mein Herr und Gebieter. "

„Ach nein? Glaubst Du allen Ernstes, nur weil Lucius Malfoy mir berichtet, Du wärst loyal, würde ich Dich wieder in meine Reihen aufnehmen und Dir glauben, dass Du die Schlammblüter genau so hasst, wie ich? Glaubst Du etwa, ich wüsste nicht, dass Du längst nicht mehr auf meiner Seite stehst?"

„Mein Lord, wenn Ihr das von mir glaubt, dann tötet mich. Ich war euch immer ein loyaler Diener. Wäre ich es nicht, wäre ich niemals mit Malfoy hierher gekommen."

Voldemort schien kurz darüber nachzudenken, streckte dann verlangend die Hand aus und deutete auf die Pergamentrolle in Lucius' Hand. „Gib mir das!"

Lucius nickte und reichte ihm den Lehrplan, den er nur kurz überfolg. Als er die erwähnten Flüche fand, zuckten seine Mundwinkel zufrieden. „Nicht übel. Gar nicht übel. Und die Tinte ist sogar schon trocken. Ein Trocknungszauber, Severus?"

Mit völlig ruhiger Stimme antwortete dieser: „Nein, mein Lord. Ich habe diesen Plan vor ein paar Tagen verfasst und eure Wünsche bezüglich der Ausbildung der nächsten Generation berücksichtigt."

„Nein, Du hast nur genau gewusst, was Malfoy mir sagen würde. Zumindest bist Du gut vorbereitet."

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein Lord, wir haben nie darüber gesprochen. Nie! Ich habe euch nur gesagt, was ich gesehen habe. Prüft meinen Geist." Angesichts der Tatsache, wie viel Angst Lucius genau davor hatte, war das ein mutiger Vorstoß.

Voldemorts Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, die ihn noch mehr nach einer Schlange aussehen ließen. „Du solltest Dir gut überlegen, mir das anzubieten. Ich könnte Dinge finden, die mir nicht gefallen."

„Bitte, mein Lord. Tut es! Wenn ihr mir – wenn ihr uns - dann glaubt, dann tut es. Es ist kein Risiko. Ich habe nichts zu verbergen."

„Dann schau mich an. Legilimensis!"

In der letzten Sekunde hatte er seinen Blick von Lucius, der ihm so bereitwillig seinen Geist darbot, auf Severus gelenkt. Voller Macht drang er in seinen Geist ein und besah sich, was er fand.

Der Kontakt dauerte nicht mehr, als einige Sekunden, doch er war intensiv und brachte ihm Einblicke, mit denen er tatsächlich nicht gerechnet hatte.

Er sprach „Finite Incantantem" und deutete dann von Severus auf Lucius und dann wieder zurück auf den erschöpft aussehenden Severus. „Nicht schlecht, Snape. Gar nicht schlecht! Was ich gesehen habe, gefällt mir, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es echt war. Ich weiß nicht, wie Du es gemacht hast, doch Du sollst wissen, dass ich Dir nicht mehr traue, als zuvor. Und Dir" Er deutete wieder auf Lucius. „Dir auch nicht."

„Mein Lord ...", setzte Severus an.

„Nichts da, „Mein Lord.". Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, mein Vertrauen wieder zu erlangen. Bring mir das Schlammblut."

TBC

_Tja, ich weiß auch nicht, wie es passiert ist, aber dieses Kapitel endet mit einem gemeinen Cliffhanger. Wenn es euch ein Trost ist: Das nächste wird dafür ziemlich lang._


	69. Die Entscheidung des Lucius Malfoy

_Padme: Das hast Du gut erkannt. Lucius hat hier eigentlich nur erstmal seinen eigenen Hintern gerettet. Doch das bedeutet trotzdem, dass er dichtgehalten hat und es auch weiterhin muss. Sonst ist er genau so dran wie Severus. Der wird übrigens Hermine nicht ausliefern. Das könnte er gar nicht. Und wie er aus der Situation wieder herauskommt, wirst Du ja gleich lesen. P.S.: Darf ich Dich um Deine e-Mail-Adresse bitten? ReviewS dürfen hier nämlich eigentlich nicht beantwortet werden. _

****

**69. Die Entscheidung des Lucius Malfoys **

Severus Blick wurde starr, noch bevor Voldemort die Worte zu Ende gesprochen hatte. Jetzt war es vorbei. Er würde sterben. Jetzt und sofort, denn er würde Hermine auf gar keinen Fall jemals in die Nähe dieses Monsters bringen. Nie im Leben!

Doch sein Mund sagte etwas anderes. Und es war vielleicht das Klügste, was er in diesem Moment von sich geben konnte: „Ja, mein Lord." Dann erhob er sich, um zu apparieren, wurde davon jedoch durch die Stimme Voldemorts abgehalten.

Etwas Ähnliches, wie Erstaunen war im Gesicht des Dunklen Lords zu erkennen. „Du würdest sie mir tatsächlich bringen, nicht wahr?"

„Wenn Ihr es wünscht, mein Lord." Severus Stimme klang ein wenig traurig, aber bezeugte auch den Gehorsam. Er witterte eine Chance aus dieser Sitaution doch noch heil heraus zu kommen.

„Und wenn ich sie töten würde?"

„Dann würde ich dies bedauern. Sie ist eine gute Dienerin. In jeder Hinsicht. Und es hat mich einige Mühe gekostet, sie dazu zu erziehen. Doch wenn ihr es wünscht, dann werde ich sie herbringen." Innerlich betete er, dass dies nicht von ihm verlangt würde. Er wusste, dass er nicht mit Hermine zurückkehren konnte, auch wenn es Lucius das Leben kostete. Sollte er den Befehl erhalten, würde er mit Hermine in Hogwarts in den Kamin steigen und trotz schlechten Gewissens, ihr und sein Leben retten.

Voldemort drehte sich um, ging ein paar Schritte hin und her und sagte dann: „Entweder ist der Orden zu größeren Opfern bereit, als ich glaubte, oder aber Du bist nicht der Verräter, den ich in Dir noch immer sehe."

Wohl wissend, dass jetzt jedes Wort gefährlich wäre, antwortete Severus nicht darauf und ließ Voldemort seine eigenen Rückschlüsse ziehen.

Eine Weile schwieg der Dunkle Lord noch, ging nur wieder auf und ab, blieb dann aber so dicht vor Severus stehen, dass seinen den widerlichen Atem riechen konnte. „Wenn ich beschließe, Dir wieder zu trauen, Severus Snape, werde ich dann von Dir enttäuscht werden?"

„Nein, mein Lord."

„Das werden wir sehen." Er deutete auf den Boden und Severus verstand den Hinweis. Er kniete nieder und ergriff noch einmal den Saum der Robe, führte sie ehrfürchtig zum Mund und küsste sie.

„Ihr werdet es nicht bereuen, mein Lord."

„Das werden wir noch sehen. Nicht heute, aber es wird nicht lange dauern." Mit diesen Worten zog er seinen Zauberstab und disapparierte.

Es war unendlich still, nachdem das laute Knallen des Zaubers verklungen war und erst langsam begannen Severus und Lucius, der bis dahin noch immer zusammengesunken im Gras gehockt hatte, sich wieder zu rühren.

Severus schloss einfach erstmal die Augen und atmete tief ein und aus. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber vorerst waren sie davongekommen. Nicht für lange Zeit - das war gewiss - aber noch hatten sie eine Chance dem Monster zu entgehen. Wortlos zog er Lucius auf die Beine.

Der blonde Hüne, der sonst in jeder Situation immer so überlegen wirkte, stand da und schlackerte regelrecht mit den Knien. Severus bemerkte es, sagte aber nichts dazu, sondern legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und apparierte dann gemeinsam mit ihm zum Schloss und sie schritten schweigend zum Hauptportal.

Lucius hatte noch immer kein einziges Wort über die Geschehnisse verloren und schien tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein, selbst dann noch, als Severus ihn zur Couch lenkte und ihm ein großes Glas seines stärksten Whiskeys in die Hand drückte.

Erst als Hermine auf Severus zulief und sich an ihm festklammerte, als wolle sie ihn nie wieder los lassen, kam er ein wenig zu sich, schaute auf und akzeptierte, dass er mit den beiden jetzt wohl Seite an Seite stand.

Nicht, dass er das je geplant hätte, aber die Ereignisse des heutigen Abends hatten ihn dazu gezwungen und es gab keine Rückkehr mehr. Er hatte Voldemort angelogen und sollte dieser das jemals erfahren, waren er und seine Familie so gut wie tot.

Seine Familie! Er musste dringend dafür sorgen, dass sie in Sicherheit gebracht wurde. Wenn Severus und der Orden dass nicht fertig brächten, würde er es einfach selbst tun und dann konnten beide Seiten sehen, wie sie ohne ihn auskamen.

Vielleicht war das ohnehin eine gute Idee. Schließlich hatte Voldemort nicht die ganze Welt unter Kontrolle und wenn er es auch bedauern würde, die meisten seiner Besitztümer zu verlieren, so blieb eine gut geplante Flucht ins Ausland doch durchaus eine Alternative.

Seine Gedanken kehrten ins Hier und Jetzt zurück, als er Hermine sagen hörte: „… Ich bin so froh, dass Du wieder da bist. Ich habe nur noch gesehen, dass ihr zwei losgerannt seid. Ich dachte schon, ich sehe Dich nie wieder."

„Viel hat dazu auch wirklich nicht gefehlt.", mischte sich Lucius ein und wandte sich dann an Severus. „Als er in Deinen Geist eingedrungen ist, war ich sicher, dass er uns töten wird. Was zur Hölle hast Du ihm da gezeigt?"

„Was glaubst Du wohl? Hermine, wie sie wegen mir oder anderen geweint hat, wie sie zitternd und halb nackt vor mir stand und dann noch ihren Bruch."

„Aber woher …?" Lucius war verwirrt.

„Das ist doch egal. Hauptsache es hat funktioniert."

„Nein, es ist nicht egal. Woher hast Du diese Erinnerungen? Waren es überhaupt welche?"

„Natürlich waren es Erinnerungen. Was glaubst Du denn? Dass er auf irgendeine Illusion herein fällt? Zwischen Hermine und mir war nicht immer eitel Sonnenschein. Wir haben uns gestritten und zudem habe ich ihr kurz nach ihrem Einzug einen bösen Streich gespielt. Und von dem Sturz weißt Du ja. Daher die Erinnerungen."

Lucius nickte. „Ich verstehe. Aber was ich nicht verstehe, ist, dass Du in dem Moment daran gedacht hast, als er in Deine Erinnerungen eingedrungen ist. Woher wusstest Du es?"

„Wir dienen ihm beide seit etwa zwanzig Jahren, Lucius. Es wundert mich viel mehr, dass Du es nicht auch wusstest."

Sein Gegenüber zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Woher denn? Er ist doch jedes Mal anders in seinem Wahnsinn. Seit ich weiß, dass Du für den Orden spionierst, habe ich mich immer gefragt, wieso er Dich nicht dabei erwischt."

„Weil ich weiß, wie er tickt und wenn Du das nicht auch bald verstehst, werden wir das nächste Treffen nur schwer überstehen."

„Rede nicht von einem nächsten Treffen, mir steckt das heutige noch in den Knochen. Und das meine ich ganz wörtlich. Der Crucio war kurz, aber äußerst effektiv. Hast Du etwas für mich, dass die Schmerzen vertreibt?"

Severus schmunzelte, trotz des ernsthaften Themas. „Du trinkst es gerade. In diesem speziellen Whiskey ist ein Schmerzmittel. Ich trinke ihn immer nach den Treffen. Es müsste gleich besser werden, wenn er Dich nur einmal verflucht hat."

„Du scheinst viel Erfahrung damit zu haben." Er nahm einen großen Schluck und ließ ihn langsam die Kehle hinunter laufen. „Ich verstehe nicht, wieso Du Dich immer wieder diesem Risiko aussetzt, wenn Du schon so lange nicht mehr an ihn glaubst. Aber nein, Du gehst immer wieder hin, lügst ihn an, riskierst Deinen Hals und das alles für … für WAS?"

Severus stellte sein Glas zur Seite und faltete die Hände ineinander. „Hm, es ist seltsam, dass Du mir diese Frage stellst, weißt Du das? Und ausgerechnet heute, wo Du in der gleichen Lage warst und genau so gehandelt hast, wie ich. Warum bist Du denn hergekommen und hast den Lehrplan geholt? Warum bist Du nicht zu Narzissa gerannt und hast sie, Draco und Dich in Sicherheit gebracht? Sag mir das, Lucius!"

Doch der antwortete nicht, starrte stattdessen nur auf den Boden seines Glases, bis er spürte, dass Severus ihn nicht ohne eine Antwort davonkommen lassen würde. Er sah auf, blickte zwischen der still dasitzenden Hermine und Severus hin und her. „Wenn Du es unbedingt wissen willst: Ich habe nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht. Aber wenn es Dir lieber ist, werde ich behaupten, dass ich euch selbstlos schützen wollte."

Severus winkte ab. „Eine ehrliche Antwort ist mir tausendmal lieber. Außerdem war das bei mir zu Beginn auch so. Ich habe nicht bewusst angefangen zu spionieren. Ich tat es, weil es mir vollkommen logisch schien."

„Wann? Ich meine, wann und warum hast Du damit angefangen?"

Ein Seufzen entkam Severus. „Wenn Du unbedingt alles wissen musst: Kurz nachdem Lily und James Potter starben, war ich bei Dumbledore. Aber spioniert habe ich schon Monatelang vorher. Ich merkte mir jedes Detail; versuchte herauszukriegen, wer sich hinter den anderen Masken verbarg, notierte mir geistig die Vorgehensweise des Lords und ich übte meinen Verstand vor ihm zu verschließen."

"Das beantwortet nur die Hälfte der Frage, mein Freund."

Severus seufzte theatralisch. „Warum? ... Aus dem selben Grund, aus dem Du nicht direkt zu ihm gegangen bist, als Du wusstest, dass ich auf der anderen Seite stehe: Weil ich nicht mehr ganz sicher war, dass seine Ziele auch meine waren."

Ein Kopfschütteln war Lucius Antwort. „Das ist es bei mir nicht .. „

„Ach nein, was ist es dann? Hat Dich etwa nicht angewidert, als er das Kind vergewaltigen ließ? Hat es Dir Spaß gemacht zu sehen, wenn er Muggel grausam tötet, oder wärst Du vielleicht bereit gewesen, Hermine und mich ihm preiszugeben und dann dabei zuzusehen, wie er uns Stück für Stück auseinander nimmt? Lu, es fängt nicht damit an, dass man von heute auf morgen seine Meinung ändert. Es ist schleichend. Ich habe damals auch genug Gewalt gesehen, die mich hätte abschrecken müssen, aber für eine Zeit lang war ich damit einverstanden und fand es nur gerecht. Und dann, irgendwann kurz nachdem ich Lily durch die Heirat mit Potter zum zweiten Mal verloren hatte, hätte ich ohne zu Zögern selbst mitgemacht."

„Aber das hast Du doch auch.", unterbrach ihn ein verwirrt aussehender Lucius. „Ich habe gesehen, dass Du vergewaltigt und getötet hast."

Ernüchtert darüber, dass Hermine dies so direkt zu hören bekam, blickte Severus zu ihr, doch sie schüttelte nur andeutungsweise den Kopf, drückte gleichzeitig seine Hand und gab ihm damit zu verstehen, dass es nichts gab, für was er sich im Moment vor ihr rechtfertigen musste.

Also sah er nun wieder Lucius an und antwortete ihm. „Ja, das hast Du gesehen, aber da war ich schon längst nicht mehr der überzeugte Todesser, der ich hätte sein sollen. Damals arbeitete ich schon für Albus. Dieser Punkt, an dem ich vor Hass fast explodierte, war der Höhepunkt meiner Todesserkarriere. Dann wurde es besser. Ich verstand auf einmal, was ich da tat und was ich nicht mehr verstand, war, warum ich dort war, mit all den anderen Vermummten, um andere Menschen zu quälen. Ich war so intelligent, mit niemandem darüber zu reden und stattdessen meinen Ausstieg vorzubereiten. … Sieh mich nicht so verwundert an, ja, meinen Ausstieg. Ich hatte wirklich vor, einfach zu verschwinden, aber dann passierte das mit Lily, James und Harry und ich begriff, dass ich nicht einfach abhauen und andere die Drecksarbeit machen lassen konnte."

„Und dann bist Du zu Dumbledore gegangen."

„Zu wem sonst? Er war der Einzige, von dem ich mit Sicherheit wusste, dass er sich gegen Riddle stellte. Aber glaub nicht, dass ich mit offenen Armen empfangen wurde."

Hermine wusste, dass Severus nicht ihr dies alles erzählte, sondern Lucius, aber an dieser Stelle konnte sie den Mund einfach nicht halten. „Wieso nicht? Du warst doch bereit, ihm Informationen zu geben?"

Ein feines, aber deutlich zynisches Grinsen trat auf Severus Gesicht. „Hättest Du mir damals getraut? Ich war ein Todesser und ich hatte Methoden gefunden, um Voldemort auszutricksen. Woher sollte Albus wissen, dass ich das nicht in Riddles Auftrag mit ihm versuchte? Woher sollte er die Sicherheit nehmen, dass ich nicht log? Stell Dir einfach vor, Dolohow käme her und würde erklären, er sei jetzt doch auf unserer Seite. Würdest Du ihm vertrauen?"

Hermine glaubte zu verstehen. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber Albus tat es dann doch. Was hast Du getan, um ihn zu überzeugen? Immerhin war Riddle damals weg. Es muss doch so ausgesehen haben, als würdest Du nur Deine Haut retten wollen."

„Das hat es zweifellos auch. Aber ich tat das Einzige, was ich tun konnte. Ich ließ ihn in meine Gedanken."

Lucius gluckste amüsiert. „Das scheint Dein das Allheilmittel zu sein und beide Seiten glauben Dir."

„Nein, das war anders. Albus durfte in meine Gedanken, ohne jegliche Gegenwehr. Er hat von Slughorn einen Trank zubreiten lassen, der sicherstellte, dass ich meinen Geist nicht vor ihm verschließen oder ihn täuschen konnte. Erst dann hat er sich in meinem Kopf ein wenig umgesehen und das hat ihn überzeugt."

„Ihn und das Ministerium."

„Richtig, und das Ministerium. Obwohl die nur das zu sehen bekommen haben, was Albus ihnen zeigte. Scheinbar hat es ihnen gereicht und ich bin sehr froh darüber."

„Komm zum Punkt. Was willst Du mir mit der ganzen Geschichte sagen? Dass ich in Wirklichkeit schon lange auf eine Gelegenheit warte, für den Orden zu arbeiten. Nein, Severus, da täuscht Du Dich! Ich warte nur auf die Chance aus seinen Klauen zu kommen. Das ist alles."

Milde lächelnd griff Severus wieder zu seinem Glas. „So wie ich damals auch. Mehr will ich Dir damit nicht sagen. Und nun solltest Du gehen. Ich denke Du brauchst Zeit, Dich zu entscheiden, wo Du jetzt stehst."

Lucius erhob sich wankend, was nur zu einem kleinen Teil am Alkohol lag. Seine Körper hatte den Crutiatus-Fluch noch nicht überwunden und sein Geist noch nicht die Tatsache, dass er heute nur knapp dem Tod entkommen war. „Das weiß ich längst. Als ob ich noch eine Wahl hätte …"

Er ging Richtung Tür und hatte den Griff schon in der Hand, als er Severus Stimme noch einmal hörte. „Du hast immer noch die Wahl zu verschwinden, so wie ich es damals auch tun wollte."

Lucius riss die Tür auf und ging hindurch. „Nein, mein Freund, die habe ich nicht. Wenn ich gehe seid ihr tot."

„Ich dachte nicht, dass Dich das kümmert."

„Ich auch nicht. … Ich auch nicht."

Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich, lehnte draußen den Kopf gegen die wohltuend kühle Wand und dachte nach. Soeben hatte er einen verdammt entscheidenden Schritt getan und er bereute es nicht, auch wenn er nicht verstand, wieso.

Mitgefühl? Sorge um andere?

Was war nur aus ihm geworden!

Er drehte sich noch einmal zur Tür und rief laut und deutlich. „Severus, wenn ich rauskriege, wie Du mich dazu gekriegt hast, bist Du dran. Und noch was: Wenn Du glaubst, ich lasse den Orden in meinen Kopf … Niemals!"

Von drinnen war ein erleichtertes Lachen zu hören.

****

TBC

****

Kein Cliffhanger heute. Bin ich nicht gut zu euch? grins 


	70. Betriebsblind

_Anonym: Auch dismal wird es keinen Cliffhanger geben. Dafür eine angenehme Überraschung. _

_Padme: Ja, Lucius hat nun alle Umstände berücksichtigt und eine Entscheidung getroffen, bei der er hoffentlich auch bleibt. _

**70. Betriebsblind **

Die nächsten Tage verliefen sowohl in Hogwarts, als auch im Hauptquartier des Ordens ruhig. Es schien fast, als könne ein Alltag einkehren, obwohl das in Anbetracht des Kampfes, der vor ihnen lag, eigentlich völlig ausgeschlossen war.

Trotzdem geschah in diesen Tagen, kurz bevor lebenswichtige Entscheidungen getroffen werden würden, so gut wie gar nichts. Jeder arbeitete an den Dingen, die ihm wichtig erschienen und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Sie alle wusste inzwischen über Anthony und sein unausweichliches Schicksal bescheid; verstand, dass der Kampf nicht mehr lang auf sich warten ließe und jeder fragte sich, was genau bei dem Treffen am Freitagabend beredet und beschlossen werden würde.

In Hogwarts unterdessen, hatte Hermine ihre Bemühungen zur Suche nach den Horkruxen inzwischen eingestellt, denn seit Anthony beim Orden war, wussten sie von den anderen Seelenstücken. Viel wichtiger erschien es ihr jetzt, einen Weg zu finden, Anthonys Leben zu retten. Dies mochte zwar wirklich fast unmöglich zu sein, aber so schnell gab einen Hermine Granger eben nicht auf. Sie hatte nicht vor, zuzulassen, dass sich jemand – egal wer – absichtlich tötete, nur um dem Orden des Phönix zu dienen.

Voldemort mochte so unmenschlich sein, dies von seinen Dienern zu verlangen, ja zu erwarten, doch der Orden war anders und schon allein deshalb musste sie einen Weg finden.

Severus fühlte ähnlich, hatte aber noch einige andere Probleme, denen er sich stellen musste. Eines davon war Lucius, der ihm seit dem Abend bei Voldemort aus dem Weg ging. Zwar war er überzeugt, dass er jetzt auf ihrer Seite stand, aber völliges Vertrauen konnte er nach wie vor nicht in ihn setzen. Desto wichtiger erschien es ihm, mit ihm zu reden und herauszufinden, ob er nun vielleicht doch andere Pläne hatte, aber er bekam ihn einfach nicht zu Gesicht.

Auf der einen Seite half ihm das, denn er konnte so unbehelligt weiter an ein paar Tränken forschen, auf der anderen Seite irritierte es ihn, dass Lucius, der nie ein Mensch gewesen war, welcher Einsamkeit schätzte, sich nun in den Slytheringemächern verbarrikadierte. Er hatte sogar schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Hermine zu bitten, mit ihm zu reden, das aber wieder verworfen, da er genau wusste, dies würde das Problem nicht lösen.

Also fuhr er erst einmal nur fort, seine Forschung voranzutreiben und sich Gedanken über die Zukunft zu machen.

Da war so vieles, was ihm und selbstverständlich auch Hermine Sorgen bereitete. Das Ordenstreffen war nur noch zwei Tage entfernt und dort würden sicherlich Entscheidungen fallen, die unangenehm werden würden. Zudem ging das neue Schuljahr bald los und Severus war sich noch immer nicht sicher, ob Voldemort ihn nicht doch noch in letzter Minute ersetzen würde.

Völlig abwegig war der Gedanke nicht. Und dann? Könnte er es in diesem Fall noch schaffen, rechtzeitig mit Hermine zum Orden zu gelangen?

Es war Zeit einen Plan zu schmieden, sie und sich selbst in Sicherheit zu bringen, wenn es nötig wäre. Severus schwor sich, mit Minerva und Mad-Eye zu sprechen, wenn das Ordenstreffen vorbei wäre. Es war dringend notwendig, Portschlüssel zu erstellen, die sie unauffällig mit sich tragen könnten und die sie jederzeit zum Hauptquartier brächten. Portschlüssel gehörten zu der Kategorie magischer Gegenstände, die am schwierigsten herzustellen war. Dazu brauchte es einen Meister der Zauberkünste und in diesem Fall den Geheimnisverwahrer. Minerva mochte zwar keine Großmeisterin in Zauberkunst sein, aber sie hatte stets ein großes Talent dafür und war vielleicht in der Lage, die Portschlüssel zu erschaffen.

Ein anderes Problem, dem sich Severus stellen musste, war die Tatsache, dass in bereits einer Woche sowohl das Personal, als auch die Schüler nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würden. Die Ferienzeit war so schnell verflogen, dass er es kaum glauben konnte. Unweigerlich würden dann in Hogwarts zum ersten Mal ernsthaft dunkle Flüche und Tränke unterrichtet werden. Dagegen war nichts zu machen, aber er hasste den Gedanken daran.

Und ebenso die Tatsache, dass ein Teil dieses Unterrichts von einem widerlichen Sadisten wie Andrew Martens gegeben werden würde. Der strebte sicherlich an, seiner Arbeit sehr gründlich nachzukommen und nichts und niemand würde ihn daran hindern können, bereits Elfjährigen zu erklären, wie man Tiere und Menschen mit Schmerzflüchen quälte.

Verfluchte Scheiße, er musste ganz dringend einen Weg finden, diesen Kerl von seiner Schule fernzuhalten. Allein der Gedanke an den Mann jagte ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Nur gut, dass Hermine nicht mehr zum Unterricht gehen musste.

Doch um Hermine machte er sich trotzdem Sorgen. Sie hatte sich mit einem Elan und Eifer in die Suche nach einer Rettung für Anthony Middleton gestürzt, die er schlichtweg als verrückt bezeichnete. Sie arbeitete Tag und Nacht und ließ sich mit nicht davon abbringen. Selbst ein oder zwei kleine Annäherungsversuche, die er am Vortag unternommen hatte, waren nicht auf fruchtbaren Boden gefallen. Unwirsch hatte ihn Hermine darauf hingewiesen, dass seine körperlichen Bedürfnisse hinten an stehen mussten, da sie versuchte ein Menschenleben zu retten. Nicht, dass er sie nicht verstand. Er suchte ja eigentlich selbst noch immer nach eine Möglichkeit, Anthony zu retten, aber es war einfach aussichtslos. Der Horkrux saß direkt über dem Herzen. Wie zur Hölle sollte das Ding zerstört werden, ohne dann auch Anthony zu zerstören? Severus seufzte resigniert, gerade als Hermine zur Tür herein kam.

„Was ist denn bei Dir los? Das klang, als läge Dir etwas schwer im Magen.", sagte sie und streckte sich ein wenig, um ihn auf die Wange küssen zu können.

„Dasselbe, wie bei Dir. Ich denke gerade über Anthony nach. Und über ein paar andere Sachen."

„Und? Irgendwelche Erfolge? Bitte sag jetzt „Ja.", denn ich weiß nicht mehr weiter. Ich brüte seit Tagen über nichts anderem und ich habe nicht mal mehr eine einzige Idee."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, keine und ich denke auch langsam, dass wir nach etwas suchen, was es gar nicht gibt. Weißt Du, es ist ja nicht so, dass da tausend Möglichkeiten bestehen, um ihn zu retten. Theoretisch gibt es nur eine und die ist, ihn von dem Horkrux zu trennen, bevor der zerstört wird. Und wie das gehen soll, ohne ihn umzubringen, weiß ich wirklich nicht."

Hermine langte über den Tisch und reichte Severus eine Zutat, nach der er sich gerade gestreckt hatte. „Das sehe ich auch so, aber vielleicht gibt es doch noch einen anderen Weg. Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass er für uns sterben muss. Es muss eine Lösung dafür geben. Es muss einfach!" Sie brach fast in Tränen aus. Nicht aus Trauer oder Verzweiflung, sondern schlichtweg aus Wut über die Situation.

Severus wollte sie trösten, aber es gab nichts, was er sagen könnte, das sie aufmuntern würde. Also blieb er auf seiner Seite des Tisches und blickte wieder auf sein Experiment. Die Zutaten für den Unverwundbarkeitstrank waren inzwischen alle vorbereitet und lagen fein säuberlich zur Zugabe in den Basistrank bereit. Er gab als erstes den gehackten Huflattich hinzu, dann die geraspelte Bienenwabe und dann spürte er beinahe körperlich, wie sich in seinem Inneren eine Idee zusammen braute.

Der Unverwundbarkeitstrank!

Wieso war er manchmal nur so blind; so idiotisch auf eine einzige Sache ausgerichtet?

Dieser Trank war es!

Er forschte seit Monaten daran und war sich sicher, dass er im Endkampf einen entscheidenden Vorteil liefern würde. Und nun wurde ihm klar, dass es vielleicht gar nicht bis dahin dauern würde – ja dauern durfte.

Severus griff nach seinem Zauberstab und fror den Trank in seinem augenblicklichen Zustand ein. Er musste jetzt seine Idee loswerden und würde nachher daran weiterarbeiten. Mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen sah er zu Hermine hinüber, die sich gerade verstohlen die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte und ihn anfuhr: „Was gibt es da zu Grinsen wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Ich find es nicht lustig, dass Anthony sterben muss."

„Das finde ich auch nicht lustig, aber vielleicht muss er das auch nicht. Ich hatte gerade eine ziemlich großartige Idee."

Augenblicklich entspannte sich Hermines Gesichtsausdruck, nur um gleich danach ihrer Neugierde Ausdruck zu verleihen. Ungeduldig sagte sie: „Na los, rück schon damit raus!"

„Schau Dich um, Hermine. Schau Dich um und sag mir, an was ich gerade arbeite."

„Am Unverwundbarkeitstrank. Wie schon seit Wochen oder Monaten. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, seit wann Du daran schon arbeitest."

„Seit ich wieder hier in Hogwarts bin. Fast vom ersten Tag an und ich weiß es hat lang gedauert, aber ich bin so dicht dran …" Er deutete zwischen zwei Fingerspitzen einen winzigen Abstand an. „ … ihn endlich fertig zu stellen."

„Ja, ich weiß. Du hast es beim Frühstück erwähnt. Und wie soll uns das jetzt helfen? Willst Du ihn Anthony verabreichen?"

Severus nickte nur und Hermine setzte gleich hinten an. „Wie soll es uns helfen, wenn er unverwundbar ist? Das würde es doch nur schwieriger machen. Solang der Horkrux in ihm ist, kann er nicht sterben, aber wenn er den Trank nimmt, dann würden wir mit dem Schwert nicht einmal seine Haut anritzen können."

Severus Grinsen wurde breiter. „Denke nach, Hermine! Warum sollten wir ihm den Trank auch geben, bevor wir den Horkrux sehen können?"

Hermine brachte nur ein leicht dümmliches „Häh?" hervor.

„Es mag noch kein ausgereifter Plan sein, aber ich denke mir das so: Anthony kann nichts passieren, solang der Horkrux in ihm ist. Also wird er auch nicht sterben, wenn wir ihm den Brustkorb soweit öffnen, dass wir den Horkrux vor uns sehen. Dann geben wir ihm den Unverwundbarkeitstrank, warten bis er wirkt und zerstören dann den Horkrux und heilen Anthony."

Bei „Brustkorb öffnen" hatte sich Hermines Magen energisch um die eigene Achse gedreht, nichts desto trotz hatte sie versucht Severus Ausführungen zu folgen. „Aber der Horkrux wird dann auch unverwundbar sein, dass ich Dir doch klar, oder?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wird er nicht. Der Horkux ist Teil von Riddles Seele. Er gehört nicht zu Anthony und hat sich nur eingenistet. Also wird er zerstört werden können. Nun gut, ich geben zu, dass ich das nur hoffe, aber es erscheint mir logisch."

Auch Hermine musste wenig später zugeben, dass dieser Plan funktionieren konnte. Vielleicht nicht in allen Einzelheiten so, wie Severus das jetzt vorschwebte, aber es war eine Möglichkeit. Und das war mehr, als sie noch vor wenigen Minuten gehabt hatten.

TBC

Und? Was meint ihr? Kann dieser Plan funktionieren? 


	71. Das Ordenstreffen

_Padme: Auf Deinen Rat, sich um einen Fluchtplan zu kümmern, hört Snape. Das ist auch gut so. Eine kleine Versicherung ist nie verkehrt. Und was den Plan zur Rettung von Anthony angeht: Der ist vielleicht nicht völlig ausgereift, aber besser als gar nichts. _

****

**71. Das Ordenstreffen **

Am Freitagabend fand wie geplant das Treffen des Ordens statt. Hermine und Severus waren - trotz eines gewissen Risikos einer Entdeckung dieser Verbindung - über den Kamin zum Hauptquartier gereist und standen nun in der Vorhalle des Hauses. Severus flüsterte ihr zu, dass er mit Minerva reden müsse und verschwand dann gerade in dem Moment, als auch schon Ginny auf sie zugestürmt kam und sie wie eine Verrückte umarmte. „Endlich bist Du hier! Ich muss Dir so viel erzählen." Sie federte die ganze Zeit auf den Füßen auf und ab und Hermine war klar, dass sie so aufgeregt war, dass, was auch immer die Neuigkeit war, wohl in den nächsten Sekunden ungebremst aus ihr heraussprudeln würde.

Und so war es dann auch, obwohl sich Ginny zumindest noch so lang zu beherrschen verstand, bis sie in ihrem Zimmer waren. Doch kaum war die Tür hinter ihr zu, redete sie los: „Ich bin wieder mit Harry zusammen! Er hat es sich endlich noch mal überlegt."

Hermine ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und umarmte sie. „Das ist ja toll. Ich hatte gedacht, dass er wirklich bis nach dem Krieg wartet. Aber so ist es viel besser. Seit wann seid ihr denn wieder zusammen?"

„Morgen wird es ein Monat. Und Hermine … es ist sehr schön mit ihm."

Im ersten Moment verstand die Freundin die Andeutung nicht, doch dann ging ihr ein Licht auf. „Ihr habt HIER …? Das ist nicht Dein Ernst! Hat Deine Mutter es nicht mitgekriegt?"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. „Nö, wir waren intelligent: Stillezauber sind eine tolle Erfindung."

„Das sind Verhütungszauber auch. Ich hoffe ihr habt daran gedacht."

„Für wie blöd hältst Du mich denn? Natürlich haben wir verhütet. Denkst Du ich will wie meine Mutter enden? An jedem Rockzipfel drei Kinder?"

„Na dann bin ich ja beruhigt."

„Und freust Du Dich auch für uns?"

„Natürlich Ginny. Das habe ich beim ersten Mal, als ihr zusammen kamt und ich freu mich auch jetzt."

„Und warum siehst Du dann aus, als gäbe es sieben Tage Regenwetter?"

„Ach Ginny …" Hermine hätte ihr so gern gesagt, dass sie auch glücklich und mit Severus zusammen war, aber irgendwie schien es ihr der falsche Zeitpunkt zu sein. Andererseits wäre es der wohl immer.

„Komm, rück schon mit der Sprache raus! Was ist es? Bist Du unglücklich verliebt?"

„Unglücklich nicht ..." Hermine merkte sofort, dass sie schon zuviel gesagt hatte, um sich da noch heraus reden zu können.

Ginny zog irritiert ihre Stirn in Falten. „Aber das heißt ja, Du bist glücklich. Wieso freust Du Dich denn dann nicht? Wer ist es? Ron? Nein, den hast Du ja kaum gesehen. Wer denn sonst? Du bist doch die ganze Zeit in Hogw…" Es fiel Ginny wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Snape? Du bist mit SNAPE zusammen?"

Die Andeutung eines Nickens war Hermines Antwort.

„Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist!"

„Kann ich nicht."

„Aber er … er … er ist … Snape!"

„Und Du klingst schon, als hätte Harry auf Dich abgefärbt. Severus und ich lieben uns. Er ist das Beste, was mir passieren konnte. Ich bin glücklich mit ihm."

Ginny sah immer noch aus, als glaubte sie, die Freundin würde ihr einen Bären aufbinden, aber ganz allmählich glättete sich ihre Stirn und sie nahm die zuvor verschränkten Arme auseinander. „Das meinst Du wirklich ernst, oder?"

Wieder kam ein Nicken von Hermine.

„Und Du veräppelst mich auch nicht? Snape und Du?"

„Ja, Severus und ich. Seit ziemlich genau drei Monaten."

„Oh mein Gott!" Ginny ließ sich auf die Kante ihres Bettes sinken und stierte sie an, als hoffe sie immer noch, dass das nur Einbildung sein. Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal, schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf und grinste dann. „Dir ist schon klar, dass Harry und Ron ihn vierteilen werden, oder?"

„Sie werden gar nichts, sonst werde ich genau dasselbe mit ihnen machen."

„Oh, das wirst Du nicht verhindern können. Mein heiß geliebter Bruder und Harry glauben ihm immer noch nicht ganz, dass er auf unserer Seite steht und wenn sie DAS hören ist alles zu spät."

Grimmig sah Hermine sie an. „Wisch Dir das fiese Grinsen aus dem Gesicht, Ginny! Erstens wirst Du ihnen auf keinen Fall auch nur einen Ton darüber sagen. Und zum Zweiten werden sie es erst dann erfahren, wenn sie keinen Zauberstab in Griffweite haben. Ich weiß, wie die zwei sind und ich gehe kein Risiko ein."

„Ach Mine! Du nimmst mir aber auch jeden Spaß. Da verrätst Du mir SO ein Geheimnis und dann soll ich es für mich behalten und meinen Freund und meinen Bruder anlügen? Ich kann Dir nicht versprechen, dass ich das lange aushalten. Sieh besser zu, dass Du es ihnen schnell erzählst."

Mit den Schultern zuckend, setzte sich Hermine neben sie. „Und das kann ich Dir nicht versprechen. Aber vielleicht passt es ja nach dem Treffen. Ginny, wirklich! Du musst mir schwören, ihnen nichts zu sagen!"

„Wieso nicht? Wenn ich es ihnen sage, können sie Dir und Snape wenigstens nicht an die Gurgel gehen. Außerdem will ich dabei sein und ihre Gesichter sehen."

„Keine Angst, das wirst Du. Ich glaube kaum, dass ich allein mit ihnen fertig werden, wenn sie das erfahren und Du bist prädestiniert dafür sie von Dummheiten abzuhalten."

Ginny schmunzelte. „Na das ist doch mal ein Wort." Dann stand sie auf, schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte „Sie ist tatsächlich mit Snape zusammen.", als sie aus dem Zimmer ging.

Erleichtert atmete Hermine auf. Nun wusste es schon mal Ginny. Blieben nur noch zwei ihrer Freunde. Doch das würde waren müssen. Zumindest bis nach dem Ordenstreffen, das gleich beginnen würde. Sie ging ebenfalls aus dem Raum, schloss die Tür und lief hinunter, wo schon Harry, Ron und noch eine Menge anderer Leute darauf warteten, dass es losging.

Nach eine kurzen und freudigen Begrüßung durch ihre Freunde, öffnete sich dann auch endlich die Tür zum Versammlungsraum und durch die allgemeine gespannte Erwartung wurde es schnell sehr ruhig, als sich alle gesetzt hatten.

Nachdem Minerva das Treffen eröffnet und sie alle kurz begrüßt hatte, übergab sie gleich an Severus, der dann noch einmal alle auf den gleichen Informationsstand brachte, was Anthonys Zustand betraf. Dabei gab es keine überraschten Gesichter und es wurde deutlich, dass sich die Information bereits vorher wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet hatte. Severus sah, dass der in der ersten Reihe sitzende Anthony nicht gerade aussah, als könne er sein Schicksal klaglos akzeptieren. Er und Sammy saßen mit angespannten Gesichtern da und konnten ihre Wut nicht verbergen. Severus verstand sie und nahm sich vor, zumindest Anthony gleich nach dem Treffen abzupassen. Er und Hermine waren in den letzten zwei Tagen immer wieder seine Idee, den Unverwundbarkeitstrank zu benutzen, durchgegangen. Sie hatten keinen offensichtlichen Fehler in Severus' Logik finden können und hatten den Plan nur insofern verfeinert, als das sie jetzt wussten, wie der zeitliche Ablauf sein sollte.

Zu Severus freudiger Überraschung hatte er den Trank noch am selben Tag fertig stellen können und in einem Selbstversuch festgestellt, dass er tatsächlich wirkte. Seine Haut sah zwar aus wie immer, konnte aber weder von Messern, noch von Säure, noch durch einen Fluch durchbrochen werden. Einzig Flüche, die auf die Psyche wirkten, hatten ihre Wirkung trotzdem getan. Der Trank war keine Sicherheit, nicht doch im Kampf umzukommen, aber immerhin war es so etwas, wie eine kleine zusätzliche Versicherung, von begrenzter Dauer.

Severus Gedanken kehrten in die Gegenwart zurück. Er hatte Anthony wohl eine Sekunde zu lang angestarrt, denn dieser blickte ihm jetzt herausfordernd entgegen. In diesem Moment entschied Severus, dass er ebenso gut jetzt schon einmal andeuten konnte, dass er nachher mit ihm sprechen wollte. Also beugte er sich nach vorn und flüsterte dem überraschten Mann ins Ohr. „Bleiben Sie nach dem Treffen hier. Wir müssen sprechen." Danach wandte er sich wieder an die Allgemeinheit und erzählte von dem Treffen, das ihm und Lucius noch immer in den Knochen steckte. Wohlweißlich ging er nicht auf Einzelheiten ein, wie die Erinnerungen, die er Voldemort gezeigt hatte. Wichtiger erschien ihm zum einen, dass alle wusste, wo in etwa Lucius nun stand und dass sie erkannten, in welcher Gefahr Hermine, er selbst und Lucius aktuell schwebten.

Minerva sah ihn über mehrere Stuhlreihen hinweg besorgt an. „Severus, was meinst Du, was er vorhat?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nur, dass es nicht mehr lang dauern darf, bis wir gegen ihn vorgehen. In Hogwarts komme ich nicht darum herum, die Dunklen Künste unterrichten zu lassen. Die Todesser haben sich im Ministerium vermehrt, wie die Fliegen und weil niemand von uns mehr Riddles Vertrauen besitzt, wissen wir nicht, was noch alles vor sich geht. Wenn wir nicht bald etwas unternehmen, haben wir vielleicht nicht mehr die Möglichkeit dazu."

Erst herrschte ein bedrückendes Schweigen, dann wich dies einem ansteigenden Gemurmel, als die Masse der Anwesenden begriff, dass ihnen ein offener Kampf ins Haus stand. Severus ließ ihnen die Zeit, das zu akzeptieren und wollte sich gerade setzen, als Remus ihn laut fragte: „Hast Du irgendeinen Plan?"

„Keinen anderen, als den, den wir hinlänglich schon besprochen haben: Wir müssen alle verbleibenden Horkruxe gleichzeitig zerstören und dann Riddle finden und vernichten. Es muss ein Überraschungsangriff sein. Wir sind deutlich in der Unterzahl und können nicht mit Verstärkung aus dem Ministerium rechnen. Die Auroren sind genau so infiltriert, wie die Regierung."

„Woher wollen Sie das wisse, Snape?", begehrte nun Moody auf.

„Von Lucius Malfoy."

Ein hämisches Lachen war die Antwort darauf. „Unser ach so vertrauenswürdiger neuer Kampfgefährte? Snape, wenn Sie so dumm sind, ihm zu glauben, frage ich mich ernsthaft, ob Sie nicht geistig umnachtet sind."

„Das bin ich nicht und ich habe nie behauptet, dass er vollkommen vertrauenswürdig ist. Sonst wäre er heute wohl auch hier." Severus legte eine Pause ein. „Allerdings weiß ich eines genau: Er hat von Riddle jetzt nichts Gutes mehr zu erwarten und das ist ihm bewusst. Lucius Malfoy mag kein Ordensmitglied sein, oder es jemals werden, aber eines ist gewiss: Er will seine Haut retten und die seiner Familie. Und nur deshalb vertraue ich auf das, was er mir gesagt hat."

Selbst Moody musste zugeben, dass dies ein beachtenswerter Fakt war und nickte resigniert. „Schon gut, nehmen wir an, er hat Recht. Wir wollen wir es dann angehen? Wie kommen wir an die restlichen Horkruxe und wo sind sie?"

„Anthony hat uns ja bereits gesagt, in welche Gegenstände Riddle seine Seelenteile gelagert hat. Es gibt sieben Seelenteile. Der Ring und das Tagebuch sind bereits vernichtet. Macht zwei. Anthony, sowie Riddle selbst haben jeweils einen weiteren Seelenteil in sich. Damit sind wir bei vier. Der Becher von Helga Hufflepuff steht im Museum für Zauberreigeschichte innerhalb des Ministeriums. Ein weiterer verbirgt sich in dem Medaillon, das Albus und Potter letztes Jahr vernichten wollten. Wir wissen nicht, wo es ist. Und der letzte Horkrux ist der Dolch, mit dem Riddle die Muggle tötete, die er für das Horkruxritual opferte. Er trägt ihn stets bei sich."

Harry begehrte auf´: „Wie kann das sein? Ron und ich haben auf unserer Suche nach den Horkruxen einen zerstört. Es war die Gürtelschnalle von Salazar Slytherin. Wir haben sie mit dem Gryffindor-Schwert zerstört."

„Ja, das haben Sie wohl. Aber hierbei kann es sich nicht um einen Horkrux gehandelt haben. Vielleicht war es ein starker schwarzmagischer Gegenstand – dies würde auch zu Slytherin passen – aber eben keinen Horkrux."

Frustriert antwortete Harry: „Woher wollen Sie das wissen?"

„Von Anthony, Sie dummer Junge! Er war DABEI, als die Horkruxe geschaffen wurden. Akzeptieren Sie es oder nicht: Es sind noch immer drei Horkruxe und Riddle selbst."

Harry war zuvor aufgesprungen, ließ sich aber nun wieder auf seinen Stuhl sinken und wirkte ziemlich bedrückt. Kingsley nutze die Pause, die nun entstanden war, um zu fragen: „Wie kommen wir an die Horkruxe ran? Hast Du eine Vorstellung, wie schwierig es sein wird, ins Ministerium zu gelangen? Oder in die Nähe von Riddle?"

Severus sah ihn einen Augenblick lang an, nickte dann und seufzte vernehmlich. „Ich weiß. Ich denke, wir alle wissen das, aber es muss gelingen. Wir brauchen zumindest den Hufflepuff-Becher. Dann können wir zwei Horkruxe außer Gefecht setzen. An den Dolch werden wir, so schätze ich die Situation zumindest ein, nicht herankommen vor dem letzten Gefecht. Hat jemand eine Idee, war wir machen können?", fragte er in die Runde.

Ohne zu Zögern stand Harry auf. „Ich werde ihn holen."

„Natürlich Potter! Sie werden dort einfach hinein spazieren und sich den Becher schnappen und wieder gehen?" Ein zynisches Grinsen zog über Snapes Gesicht. „Haben Sie sich das in etwa so gedacht?"

„Ja, Sir, genau das." Harry blickte zu Ron und dann zu Hermine, bekam von beiden ein angedeutetes Nicken und beschloss, dass es Zeit war, ein Geheimnis zu lüften. „Es wird funktionieren. Ich besitze einen Tarnumhang."

Severus Grinsen verzog sich immer weiter. „Als ob Sie nicht wissen, wie unzuverlässig diese Dinger sind. Meinen Sie etwas dagegen gäbe es im Ministerium keinen Schutz? Manchmal frage ich mich, wie Sie die bisherigen Prüfungen geschafft haben."

Harry schmunzelte und nahm kaum ernst, was sein ehemaliger Lehrer sagte. „Oh, lassen Sie das meine Sorge sein. Bisher war dieser Tarnumhang sehr zuverlässig. Sie haben mich nicht ein einziges Mal erwischt, wenn ich ihn getragen habe."

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Das soll heißen, dass ich keinen Tarnumhang habe, wie man ihn in jedem Geschäft kaufen kann. Dieser stammt von meinem Vater. Dumbledore hat ihn mir gegeben."

Severus linke Augenbraue zuckte und man konnte ihm ansehen, dass sein Gehirn auf Hochtouren arbeitet. „Sie waren bereits einmal damit im Ministerium?" Es war eher eine Feststellung, als eine Frage.

„Mehr als einmal. Ich komme da rein. … Und wieder raus."

„Haben Sie ihn hier?"

„Natürlich. Er ist in meinem Zimmer."

„Dann bringen Sie ihn mir."

„Warum sollte ich? Er gehört mir."

Kopfschüttelnd über so viel Dummheit machte Severus einen Schritt auf den jungen Mann zu. „Ich habe auch nicht gesagt, dass ich ihn behalten will, Potter. Ich will ihn mir nur ansehen. Also geben Sie ihn mir."

Nur zögerlich verließ Harry den Raum und kam wenige Minuten später wieder. In seiner Hand war ein Stoff, der den Betrachter schon verwirrte, wenn er nur ungetragen über einem Arm hing. Als Harry ihn Snape reichte, war seine Hand nicht zu sehen, dafür aber die Wand, die hinter ihm war.

Deutlich war ein anwachsendes Gemurmel im Raum zu hören. Die meisten hier waren gut genug gebildet, um sofort zu erkennen, dass dies kein normaler Tarnumhang war.

Auch Severus sah es. Er drehte den Stoff in jede Richtung, hielt ihn dicht vor seine Augen, dann wieder ein Stück von sich weg und nickte dann anerkennend. „Einmal in Ihrem Leben muss ich Ihnen Recht geben, Potter. Dies ist kein gewöhnlicher Tarnumhang, kein gewöhnlicher Stoff, auf den nur ein Illusionszauber gesprochen wurde. Dieser hier ist viel mehr als das. Er ist von feinsten magisch behandelten Seidenraupen gewebt worden. Der Stoff selbst enthält die Magie und es ist das erste Mal in meinem Leben, dass ich etwas Derartiges in der Hand halte."

Zweimal noch drehte er den Stoff hin und her und reichte ihn dann an Harry zurück. „Sie haben Recht. DAMIT kommen Sie ins Ministerium."

TBC

So, damit sind wir ein ganzes Stück vorangekommen. Allerdings stehen dann immer noch die anderen Horkruxe und Voldemort selbst aus. Und es wird nicht einfach an die ranzukommen. Ach und wenn ihr euch recht erinnert, gibt es ja sogar noch einen weiteren Horkrux, aber davon weiß niemand im Orden. Und wer weiß, ob noch jemand davon erfährt … 


	72. Unangenehme Gespräche

**72. Unangenehme Gespräche **

Der Rest des Ordenstreffens verlief weniger spektakulär. Es dauert nicht mehr lang, bis sich die ersten verabschiedeten, nachdem man ausgemacht hatte, sich bereits in drei Tagen wieder zu treffen.

Prekärer war da schon das Gespräch, was Severus danach noch mit Anthony führte. Und unfreiwillig auch mit Sammy, der nicht akzeptierte, dass er etwas nicht hören sollte, was seinen Sohn anging.

So stand Severus vor den beiden, wartete, bis die anderen den Raum verlassen hatten und zog sich dann einen der Stühle heran. „Anthony, ich weiß, wie schwer das alles für Sie ist."

„Das wissen Sie nicht!"

„Nun, ich habe zumindest eine Vorstellung davon. Was ich sagen will ist etwas anderes."

„Dann kommen Sie zum Punkt. Für jemanden wie mich ist jede Minute kostbar." Kaum unterdrückte Wut sprach aus diesen Worten.

„Ich will Sie auch nicht lange aufhalten. Alles was ich sagen will ist, dass es eine kleine Chance gibt, dass wir den Horkrux entfernen können und Sie überleben."

Plötzlich wirkten die beiden Männer vor ihm wie erstarrt.

„Bitte machen Sie sich nicht zu viele Hoffnungen. Wir wissen nicht, ob der Plan, den Hermine und ich ausgearbeitet haben, wirklich funktionieren wird. Er könnte, aber es gibt keine Möglichkeit das vorher zu prüfen."

Anthony Middleton saß kerzengerade vor ihm, starrte mit leerem Blick vor sich hin und ohne Vorwarnung liefen Tränen an seinem Gesicht hinab. „Sie haben einen Plan?"

„Ja, aber wie ich schon sagte: Wir können nur mutmaßen, was passieren wird. Vermutlich wird es schmerzhaft und zweifellos gefährlich." Severus wusste, dass er Vater und Sohn gerade viel mehr Hoffnung gegeben hatte, als sie eigentlich haben sollten, doch es schien ihm nicht falsch. Wenn alles schief ging, konnte er sich immer noch Gedanken darum machen.

Er atmete einmal tief aus und begann dann den Plan zu erklären, den er zuletzt mit Hermine verfeinert hatte.

Derweilen hatte auch diese gerade eine unangenehme Unterhaltung zu führen. Ihre Freunde hatten sie mit nach oben in den ersten Stock genommen und nun saßen sie zu viert auf Ginnys Bett. Zuerst hatte sich die Unterhaltung um die jüngsten Ereignisse gedreht, war dann allerdings abgedriftet und bei der Tatsache angelangt, dass Hermine später mit Snape wieder nach Hogwarts reisen würde.

„Mine, das kann doch nicht sein, dass Du da wieder freiwillig hingehst.", sagte Ron etwas zum zwanzigsten Mal innerhalb der letzten zehn Minuten und fragte sich dabei immer wieder, wie er das verhindern konnte.

„Doch, das kann es und ich erkläre es Dir jetzt ein letztes Mal, Ronald Weasley! Ich bin der Garant dafür, dass Riddle ihm überhaupt noch glaubt. Und außerdem …"

„Was außerdem?", fragte Ginny scheinbar ganz unschuldig, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass Hermine mehr als nur freiwillig wieder mit in das Schloss zurückkehren wollte.

„Außerdem gehe ich bei ihm in die Lehre. Das wisst ihr doch!"

„Als ob er Zeit hätte, Dir jetzt was beizubringen. Der ist doch jetzt mit ganz anderen Sachen beschäftigt und wahrscheinlich geht er noch zu Du-weißt-schon-wem und erzählt ihm von unseren Plänen." Harry meinte das nicht aus tiefstem Herzen, aber er brachte es auch einfach nicht fertig, Snape ganz und gar zu vertrauen.

Für diese Bemerkung fing er sich von Ginny jedoch einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf ein. „Ich hab Dir gesagt, dass es dumm ist, immer noch zu glauben, er steht auf der dunklen Seite. Also lass das!"

„Du jetzt auch schon, Ginny? Habt ihr euch jetzt gegen uns verbündet? Wegen Snape? Wegen der Fledermaus? Ihr Mädchen seid doch bescheuert!"

Sofort verschränkte Ginny die Arme und zog ein trotziges Gesicht, an Hand dessen Harry erahnen konnte, dass er heute in seinem eigenen Bett schlafen würde. Allein.

Vielleicht war es doch kein so guter Schachzug gewesen, gegen Snape zu wettern.

Dies ließ auch Hermine ihn umgehend spüren. „Jungs, manchmal frage ich mich ehrlich, wann ihr endlich erwachsen werdet. Severus Snape ist auf unserer Seite und ich habe jeden Beweis dafür, den ich brauche. Ich lebe mit ihm seit März unter einem Dach und weiß, wovon ich spreche. Außerdem: Wenn wir Albus Dumbledore nicht glaubt, wem dann?"

„Aber er ist nur ein Bild!", meckerte Ron. „Er kann sich doch irren."

„Kann er nicht und das weißt Du ganz genau."

„Hm.", kam darauf nur noch von Ron und er stand vom Bett auf, zog seine Sachen zurecht und schickte sich an zu gehen. „Ich will mich nicht streiten, deshalb verschwinde ich lieber. Bis bald Mine!" Er warf ihr noch einen undeutbaren Blick zu und ging hinaus.

Hermine sah ihm verdutzt nach und verdrehte seufzend die Augen, als Harry es seinem besten Kumpel gleichtat. Er beugte sich zu ihr rüber, umarmte sie kurz und war nach einem beinahe unhörbaren „Tschau." auch schon weg.

Eine Weile war es ganz ruhig, bevor Ginny sich räusperte und zugab: „Okay, nach dem Gespräch verstehe ich, warum Du es ihnen nicht sagst. Ist wohl auch besser so."

„Nein, ist es nicht. Ich will es ihnen ja sagen, aber allein kann ich das nicht." Sie fuhr sich genervt durch die Locken, stand dann auch auf und fragte: „Wo sind die Zimmer der beiden?"

„Gegenüber und zwei Türen nach links wohnt Ron und noch eine Tür weiter Harry. Aber warum willst Du das wissen? Was hast Du vor?"

„Wirst Du schon sehen. Ich verschwinde jetzt erstmal. Danke, dass Du dichtgehalten hast."

„Als ob mir was anderes übrig geblieben wäre. Manchmal sind sie wirklich Idioten. Aber mach Dich nicht fertig wegen ihnen. Die kriegen sich schon wieder ein. Gute Nacht Hermine." Sie winkte ihr noch kurz zum Abschied und legte sich dann ins Bett. Es war kurz nach Mitternacht und die Augen fielen Ginny sofort zu.

Hermine war dagegen kein bisschen müde. Im Gegenteil war sie recht aufgedreht, denn sie hatte gerade beschlossen, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Harry und Ron mussten es endlich erfahren. Der Rest der Meute hier interessierte sie nicht, aber von ihren Freunden konnte sie einfach keine Lästereien und abfälligen Bemerkungen über Severus mehr hören.

Sie ging gerade nach unten, als sich die Tür zum Versammlungsraum öffnete und sowohl Sammy, als auch Anthony ihr entgegen kamen. Da sie wusste, dass Severus die zwei über ihren Plan informiert hatte, verwunderte es sie kein bisschen, dass erst Anthony, den sie erst an diesem Abend wirklich kennen gelernt hatte, und anschließend Sammy, ihr um den Hals fielen.

Severus folgte ihnen und betrachtete schmunzelnd, wie wenig Hermine den Dankesbekundungen entgegenzusetzen hatte, bis er Mitleid mit ihr hatte und Sammy auf die Schulter tippte. „Entschuldigung, aber könnte ich bitte meine Frau wieder haben?"

Der alte Mann blickte auf, nickte nur schmunzelnd und ließ Hermine dann los. „Unglaublich, dass Albus Recht hatte."

Severus war irritiert, Hermine nicht weniger. „Was meinen Sie?", fragte Severus.

„Nur, dass Albus, als er noch am Leben war, mir einmal berichtete, dass …" Er unterbrach sich selbst. „Ach, es war nichts."

So ließ sich Severus jedoch nicht abspeisen. Er packte den Zauberer an den Schultern und verlangte. „Nun sagen Sie schon. Was hat Albus gesagt?"

„Wirklich, es ist nichts Erwähnenswertes.", wiegelte Sammy ab.

„Dann ist es ja auch nicht schlimm, wenn wir es erfahren, nicht wahr?"

Sammy erkannte, dass er nun nicht mehr zurück konnte. „Schon gut. Schon gut! Er hat nur gesagt, dass er an Seelenverwandtschaft glaubt und dann hat er mir von einer sehr jungen Schülerin erzählt, die hochintelligent sei und sich in ein paar Jahren sicherlich mit seinem Zaubertränkemeister würde messen können. Außerdem hat er prophezeit, dass sie unter den richtigen Umständen ein tolles Paar abgeben würden. Ich habe ihn für verrückt erklärt, als er mir sagte, das Mädchen wäre erst dreizehn Jahre alt, aber er hat darauf beharrt, dass sie zusammenpassen würden, wie kein anderes Paar."

Severus ließ seine Arme sinken und starrte Sammy ausdruckslos an, bis er verstand, dass sich da wohl tatsächlich auf ihn und Hermine bezog. „Sagen Sie mir, wann das war.", forderte er.

„Nun, es wird drei oder vier Jahre her sein. Ein Jahr mehr oder weniger. Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er Hermine und Sie gemeint hat. Fragen Sie ihn doch einfach, wenn Sie es genau wissen wollen."

Sowohl Severus, als auch Hermine, nickten. „Oh ja, das werden wir." Damit verabschiedeten sie sich von Anthony und Sammy, gingen zurück in den Versammlungsraum und für einen Augenblick hatte Hermine beinahe vergessen, warum sie zu Severus gegangen war. Erst, als er sie aufforderte, nun mit ihm zurück nach Hogwarts zu kommen, schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein, ich kann noch nicht."

„Was soll das heißen? Hermine, Du wirst doch wieder mit mir mitkommen? Oder willst Du lieber hier bleiben?"

„Natürlich nicht. Ich will ja wieder mit Dir nach Hogwarts, aber erst, wenn wir was geklärt haben."

„Und was soll das sein? Haben wir uns irgendwann gestritten?" Severus Stirn zog sich grübelnd in Falten.

„Nein, davon wüsstest Du wohl noch." Sie atmete tief ein, kaute dann auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und brachte dann schließlich doch die Worte hervor: „Ich will Ron und Harry sagen, dass wir zusammen sind."

Einige Sekunden lang stand Severus nur da und betrachtete sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Du meinst jetzt?"

„Ja, jetzt! Sie sind noch wach und ich kann das nicht mehr ewig geheim halten."

„Trotzdem geht das jetzt nicht." Er trat einen Schritt näher und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es ist in Ordnung, dass Du es ihnen sagen willst. Aber nicht jetzt. Hier schlafen die meisten schon und ob wir es wollen oder nicht, das wird wohl ein lautes Gespräch werden. Lass es uns auf Montag verschieben."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, jetzt.", beharrte sie. „Es gibt schließlich Stillezauber. Niemand wird aufwachen. Bitte, Severus. Ich kann das einfach nicht mehr!"

Innerlich sträubte sich Severus mit allem, was er hatte, dagegen nach oben zu gehen und zwei Dummköpfen auf die Nase zu binden, dass er Hermine liebte, aber er konnte ihren Wunsch nachvollziehen und so willigte er schließlich ein.

Mit grimmigem Blick und im Ärmel platziertem Zauberstab ging er mit ihr durch das stille Haus nach oben. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was gleich passieren würde, aber etwas Gutes konnte es nicht sein.

TBC

Tja, sieht so aus, als würden Harry und Ron endlich die Wahrheit über unser Pärchen erfahren. Wie sie darauf wohl reagieren?


	73. Klare Verhältnisse

_Anonym: Nein, keine Angst, ich spanne niemanden unnötig lang auf die Folter. Heute gibt es die Auflösung zum Cliffhanger. _

_Padme: Irgendwann muss es halt mal raus und Hermine hat ja auch Recht, dass sie es nicht ewig geheimhalten kann. Nur ob die Gelegenheit gut gewählt ist, bezweifle ich mal. _

****

**73. Klare Verhältnisse **

Hermine kam vor Severus, der sich absichtlich vorerst im Hintergrund hielt, an der Tür von Ron an und klopfte leise. Fast sofort wurde ihr aufgemacht und einer ihrer besten Freunde stand in Pyjamahose und mit nackten Füßen vor ihr. „Mine, was willst Du denn noch. Ich hab doch gesagt, ich will mich nicht streiten …"

„Halt den Mund Ron und komm mit.", unterbrach Hermine ihn und ging auch schon zu Harrys Tür, um auch dort zu klopfen. Harry war noch komplett angezogen, hatte nur seine Brille in die Haare geschoben und hielt ein Buch in der Hand. Er sagte kein Wort, sondern ließ Hermine und Ron herein und schließlich auch Snape, als er aus dem Schatten des dunklen Flures trat.

Er war verwundert, was hier vor sich ging, erkannte aber, dass es wichtig sein würde und schloss leise die Tür. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hörte er, wie Hermine einen Stillezauber sprach und so schwieg er, legte das Buch weg und harrte der Dinge, die da kommen würden.

Kaum hatte Hermine ihren Zauber beendet, ergriff Ron die Chance zu fragen, was hier los sei. Es behagte ihm nicht, mit seinem ehemaligen Zaubertrankprofessor in einem Raum zu sein. „Was wird das hier?"

Hermine drehte sich zu ihm, antwortete aber nicht, sondern setzte sich erst einmal. Severus stand noch immer und schien auch nicht die Absicht zu haben, das ändern zu wollen, stellte sich aber nun hinter ihren Stuhl und gab ihr damit ein wenig Sicherheit.

„Ich will mit euch reden." Sie legte eine Pause ein und wurde sich erst jetzt bewusst, dass sie sich keine Worte zurecht gelegt hatte. Nun stand ihr ein Sprung ins kalte Wasser bevor. Sie räusperte sich und sagte dann: „Ich möchte von euch beiden das Versprechen, dass ihr mich ausreden lasst und dass ihr nicht ausrastet, bei dem, was ich euch zu sagen habe."

„Kommt ganz darauf an, was Du uns sagen willst.", wandte Harry ein und fasste dabei Snape ins Auge. Er hatte einen leisen Verdacht, was er zu hören bekommen würde und er ahnte, dass es ihm nicht gefiele.

Ron schloss sich seinem Freund an und schielte nun auch lauernd zwischen Severus und Hermine hin und her.

„Wenn ihr mir das nicht versprechen könnt, sollte ich vielleicht besser nicht mit euch sprechen." Hermine tat, als wolle sie aufstehen und Harry sprang auch wirklich darauf an. Beschwichtigend gab er ihr Zeichen, sich wieder zu setzen. „Schon gut, wir hören Dir zu. Mach es nicht so spannend."

Hermine nickte und drehte sich kurz zu Severus, holte sich bei ihm noch einmal die Bestätigung, dass er in jeder Hinsicht hinter ihr stand. Dann sah sie wieder zu ihren Freunden und sagte sie: „Ich weiß, es wird euch nicht gefallen, aber ich bin mit Severus zusammen. Wir beide lieben uns."

Die Pause, die nun entstand war unheimlich und ließ Hermine nicht eine Sekunde lang glauben, dass ihre besten Freunde das akzeptieren würden. Und tatsächlich war der Zeitraum, bevor Ron aus der Haut fuhr, nicht gerade lang. Hermines Worte sickerten in seinen Verstand, wurden von Synapse zu Synapse übertragen und verursachten Ungläubigkeit, Zweifel an Hermines geistiger Gesundheit und vor allem eines: Unbändige Wut.

Seine Augen weiteten sich, so dass kaum noch Weiß darin zu sehen war, seine Oberkörper bebte und er stürzte sich kampfbereit auf Snape, der dies jedoch schon geahnt hatte und seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt. „Wagen Sie es nicht, Weasley!", zischte er nur und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Und Sie auch nicht, Potter!", wandte er sich dann an diesen. „Ich raten Ihnen beiden, sich zurückzuhalten."

„Warum sollten wir? Sie müssen Sie mit einem Fluch belegt haben!", stieß Ron hervor.

Severus schüttelte über so viel Dummheit den Kopf und murmelte: „Warum habe ich nur gewusst, dass sie das sagen würde." Lauter allerdings sagte er: „Sie können nicht so dumm sein, das zu glauben. Hermine steht unter keinerlei Fluch. Sie geistig völlig klar und das wissen Sie auch." Er zeigte mit dem Zauberstab zwischen den beiden jungen Männern hin und her. „Ich rate Ihnen deshalb, sich zurückzunehmen, weil Hermine vor Ihrer Reaktion so viel Angst hatte, dass sie sich seit Wochen vor diesem Moment drückt. Und deshalb werden Sie es sich jetzt nicht wagen, diese Befürchtungen zu bewahrheiten! Verhalten Sie sich einmal im Leben nicht wie die Idioten, die Sie sind!" Dann senkte er den Zauberstab, um zu verdeutlichen, dass er ihn nicht zu benutzen wünschte.

Ron war zurückgewichen, als die Fledermaus ihn bedroht hatte, doch sein Gesicht sprach Bände und er war noch immer bereit dem ehemaligen Lehrer den Kopf abzureißen. Er gab das Bild eines Kämpfers ab, der jederzeit zu einer Auseinandersetzung bereit war.

Hermine war mit diesem Widerling zusammen, der da hinter ihr thronte. Nein, nein, nein, NEIN! Das konnte ... das durfte! einfach nicht sein! Worte wollten sich ihren Weg zu seinem Mund bahnen, doch er brachte einfach nichts heraus. Keine Antwort auf Snapes Beleidigung, keine Fragen an Hermine, einfach gar nichts. Irgendwo in seiner Wut hatte er die Fähigkeit verloren, sie in Worte zu packen. Stattdessen spürte er etwas Feuchtes seine Wangen hinunterlaufen, gerade als er wahrnahm, dass Snape Hermine eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte.

Ron schniefte, schloss die Augen und versuchte seinen viel zu schnell gehenden Atem zu beruhigen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er hyperventilierte, bis er plötzlich eine warme Hand auf seinem nackten Arm spürte.

Es war Harry, der neben ihm stand und ihn zum Bett lenkte, damit er sich setzen konnte. Und es war auch Harry, der sich neben ihm niederließ und ihm einen Arm um die Schulter legte und ihm zuflüsterte, dass er sich beruhigen müsste, weil er erkannt hatte, wie schlecht es Ron ging.

Beruhigen? Als ob das so einfach wäre! Mein Gott! Hermine – seine Hermine! – war mit SNAPE zusammen! Das war eine Wahrheit, die Ron niemals hatte wissen wollen und schon gar nicht zu einen Zeitpunkt wie diesem, an dem er sich gerade darüber klar geworden war, weshalb er sich jedes Mal so unbändig freute, Hermine wieder zu sehen. Er zog die Beine auf Harrys Bett und rollte sich zusammen. Er wollte nur noch schlafen. Und vielleicht konnte er ja morgen aufwachen und das alles war nur ein großer Albtraum.

Harry sah seinen Freund an und nickte. Er verstand, was in ihm vorging. Für Ron musste es ein besonders schwer verdaulicher Brocken sein. Nicht, dass es für ihn selbst nicht auch ein Schlag in die Magengrube war. Aber Ron, der so offenkundig in Mine verliebt war, seit sie vierzehn waren, traf es mit Sicherheit mehr, zu sehen, wen Hermine sich als Freund ausgesucht hatte. Mit einem letzten prüfenden Blick zu Ron, stand er auf und ging auf Hermine zu. „Du weißt, wie sehr ihm das zusetzt, oder?", fragte er, während er mit dem Kopf gen Bett deutete.

Hermine nickte und blickte traurig in Rons Richtung. Sie hatte mit ziemlich vielem gerechnet, aber nicht mit Tränen und einem Ron, der beinahe zusammenbrach. „Gewusst hab ich es nicht, aber geahnt.", flüsterte sie. „Und Dir? Setzte ich Dir damit auch zu."

Harry verzog spöttisch die Lippen, wie es der Mann, um den es hier letztlich ging, so oft tat. „Was glaubst Du wohl? Dass ich Dir sage, wie sehr ich mich freue, dass Du glücklich bist? Oder, dass ich euch alles Gute wünsche?" Er sah nun über Hermines Kopf hinweg genau in die Augen von Snape, sprach aber weiterhin zu Hermine. „Bei jedem anderen, aber nicht bei ihm. Du hast Dir ausgerechnet den Mann ausgesucht, den ich am Wenigsten an Deiner Seite akzeptieren kann."

Verwundert sah Hermine ihn einen Augenblick lang an. „Und was heißt das jetzt?"

„Das weiß ich noch nicht.", antwortete ihr Harry.

„Was kannst Du daran noch nicht wissen? Ich liebe Severus und Du scheinst das nicht zu akzeptieren. War es das dann mit unserer Freundschaft? Antworte mir, Harry!"

Einen sehr langen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen. Dann wandte sich Harry ab, als könne er ihr nicht in die Augen sehen. „Wir stehen kurz vorm Entscheidungskampf und das kann ich jetzt nicht entscheiden."

„Aber ich kann!", fuhr Hermine von ihrem Stuhl hoch. „Entweder ihr akzeptiert mich mit Severus oder eben nicht." Tränen quollen aus ihren Augen und liefen an ihren Nasenflügeln entlang.

„Dann hast Du Deine Entscheidung wohl getroffen.", sagte Harry kalt. Er verabscheute den Ton in seiner eigenen Stimme, aber noch mehr verabscheute er den Gedanken, dass Hermine mit Snape zusammen war. „Du solltest gehen. Und Du brauchst auch nicht wiederzukommen. Jedenfalls nicht zu Ron und mir, so lange Du mit ihm zusammen bist."

Severus presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, damit ihm nichts herausplatzte, was die Situation noch weiter eskalieren lassen würde. Er fasste Hermine an der Hand und wollte sie mit sich ziehen.

Eine Weile hatte er still mit angesehen, wie Hermines angebliche Freunde reagierten, hatte gehofft, sie würden wütend und ärgerlich sein, sich jedoch beruhigen. Doch das war nicht passiert. Stattdessen war aus Weasleys Wut ein beinahe apathischer Zustand geworden und Potter hatte gezeigt, dass sein Charakter keinen Deut besser war, als der seines Vaters. Hier sah man, wie wenig er von Lily er geerbt hatte. Sie war kein einfacher Charakter gewesen, aber sie hätte nie einen Freund aufgegeben, nur weil ihr die Nase dessen Partners nicht passte.

Es war eindeutig an der Zeit, Hermine hier wegzubringen und nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren. Dort gab es genug Probleme, die auf die warteten. Sich neue aus Milford-Haven mitzubringen, lag nicht in seinem Interesse.

Weil Hermine nicht reagierte, zog er sie etwas nachdrücklicher auf die Beine. „Komm, es wird Zeit, dass wir von hier verschwinden.", und sie sah ihn an und nickte.

„Ja, das wird es, aber vorher muss ich noch etwas klären." Sie entzog ihm die Hand und ging auf Harry zu, der ihre Schritte hörte und sich zu ihr umdrehte. Mit verschränkten Armen stand er da und funkelte sie an. „Was noch? Was willst Du mir noch sagen? Willst Du mir vielleicht noch unter die Nase reiben, wie gut der Sex mit ihm ist? Oder …"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn eine schallende Ohrfeige traf ihn unvorbereitet und Severus klatschte innerlich Beifall.

Ganz ruhig stand Hermine vor dem jungen Mann, den sie bis vor kurzem noch als Freund eingeschätzt hatte. Sie wartete ab, bis er sie wieder ansah, nagelte ihn mit einem Blick fest, der selbst Severus in die Enge getrieben hätte und sagte dann mit fester Stimme: „Harry Potter, Du bist ein verdammtes Arschloch und jetzt hör mir gut zu, denn das sage ich nur einmal: Du und Ron, ihr könnt bleiben, wo der Pfeffer wächst. Ich war so dumm und habe geglaubt, es wäre wichtig, dass ihr von uns wüsstet, aber da lag ich falsch. Es ist völlig egal, was ihr denkt. Ihr seid nicht mehr meine Freunde und das werdet ihr auch nie mehr werden." Mit einem Ruck drehte sie sich um und verließ mit dem Mann, den sie liebte den Raum und wenige Minuten später auch das Hauptquartier.

Harry sah ihr nach, während er sich die schmerzende Wange rieb. Sollte sie doch gehen! Eine Freundin hätte sich so niemals verhalten! Eine Freundin wäre gar nicht erst mit Snape zusammen gekommen.

Hinter ihm hörte er Ron schniefen. „Sie ist weg, oder?"

„Ja, Ron, sie ist weg. Und ich denke, sie kommt nicht wieder." In Harrys Stimme schwang mehr Schmerz mit, als er glaubte zu fühlen.

Er setzte sich auf den Fußteil des Bettes und rollte sich ebenfalls zusammen, bevor er das Licht verlöschen ließ und in die Dunkelheit starrte. Es schienen Stunden zu vergehen, bis Rons Schniefen in ein gleichmäßiges Atmen übergingen, doch Harry fand keinen Schlaf.

Wieder und wieder lief vor seinen Augen ab, wie Hermine da vor ihm stand und ihm sagte, sie seien keine Freunde mehr. Und immer wieder fielen ihm kleine Erinnerungsfetzen ein, als sie alle drei noch das goldene Trio gewesen waren. Hermine, die ihnen bei den Hausaufgaben half, oder wie sie sie vor dem Troll gerettet hatten, wie sie Snape bestohlen hatte …

Snape ….

Der Feind …

Zumindest sah er ihn noch immer so.

Hermine war mit dem Feind zusammen und deshalb war es richtig, was er getan hatte.

War es das?

Ja, das war es, beschloss er einmal mehr und versuchte erneut einzuschlafen, was ihm aber in dieser Nacht nicht mehr gelang.

TBC

Na, habt ihr damit gerechnet? 


	74. Vom Beginn einer Erkenntnis

_Padme: Keine Freage, Hermine wird von Severus getröstet werden, doch nichts desto Trotz ist zumindest Harry eine große Enttäuschung für sie. Doch vielleicht sieht Der-Junge-der-lebt das ja noch ein. _

****

**74. Vom Beginn einer Erkenntnis **

„Hör auf zu weinen, sie sind es nicht wert." Severus strich Hermine zum wiederholten Male über das lange Haar und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Es war ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen, wie er wusste. Der Streit mit den beiden Idioten, die sich als Hermines Freunde bezeichneten, hatte ihr viel zu sehr zugesetzt. Erst war sie wütend gewesen, doch kaum waren sie in Hogwarts aus dem Kamin getreten, hatte sich die Wut in Enttäuschung und schließlich in Trauer gewandelt.

Es war sicherlich schon fast drei Uhr, doch sie hatten es noch nicht einmal in ihre Räume geschafft. Als Hermines Weinkrampf begann, hatte Severus sich mit ihr in einen Sessel in der Bibliothek von Albus gesetzt, ein Feuer im Kamin entzündet und versucht, sie zu trösten.

„Bitte, Hermine, beruhig Dich. Es ist doch sinnlos, ihnen hinterher zu trauern. Sie sind dumme Jungen."

Sie sah ihn aus völlig verweinten Augen an und schniefte. „Sie waren meine Freunde!"

„So verhalten sich Freunde aber nicht. Komm, ich bring Dich jetzt ins Bett." Mit diesen Worten zog er sie mit sich nach oben und führte sie durch die Schule, bis sie in den Kerkern ankamen. Als Hermine endlich im Bett lag, dort aber immer noch still vor sich hin weinte, gab er ihr einen leichten Beruhigungstrank. Sie war erschöpft und musste unbedingt schlafen; er ebenso. Und er wusste auch schon ganz genau, wovon er in dieser Nacht träumen würde: Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley, denen er langsam und genüsslich den Hals zudrehte.

Hermine erwachte am Samstag vor ihm und setzte sich im Bett auf. Sie fühlte sich ruhiger, was sicherlich an dem Trank lag, den Severus ihr vor ein paar Stunden gegeben hatte und sie war dankbar sowohl für die innere Ruhe, als auch für die Art und Weise, auf die Severus sich um sie gekümmert hatte.

Ohne ihn hätte sie das nicht durchgestanden. Natürlich hätte es zwischen ihr und ihren ehemaligen Freunden ohne Severus diesen Streit auch gar nicht gegeben, aber dann ganz sicherlich einen anderen

Ron konnte sie seine Reaktion ja noch fast verzeihen. Wenn er wirklich in sie verliebt war, hatte gestern die Eifersucht aus ihm gesprochen. Aber Harry? Der hatte sich einfach nur widerlich verhalten und sie konnte besser als jemals zuvor nachvollziehen, warum Severus gegen ihn eine Antipathie hegte.

Zweifellos hatte sie mit den beiden in vergangenen Jahren viel Spaß gehabt und Abenteuer mit ihnen erlebt, die sie zusammengeschweißt hatten, doch nun war dies scheinbar endgültig vorbei. Das letzte Jahr hatte sie so weit auseinander gebracht, das etwas Außergewöhnliches würde passieren müssen, um den entstandenen Bruch jemals wieder zu kitten. Sie seufzte lautlos, rutschte dann wieder in die Kissen und lehnte sich an Severus. Solang sie mit ihm zusammen sein konnte, würde sie es ohne ihre so genannten Freunde aushalten.

Nicht, dass sie es nicht hasste, Harry und Ron als Freunde verloren zu haben, aber sie würde es verkraften, wenn Severus nur da wäre und sie weiterhin so liebte, wie er es jetzt tat. Sie schloss die Augen und schlief noch einmal ein.

An anderer Stelle quälte sich etwa zeitgleich ein junger Mann mit verstrubbelten Haaren aus dem Bett. Er hatte keine Minute lang geschlafen und fühlte sich schrecklich. Die ganze Nacht hatte Harry nur über Hermine, Snape und ihren vermaledeiten Streit nachgedacht. Immer wieder kam er zu demselben Schluss: Er hasste es, Hermine als Freundin verloren zu haben, aber es war eindeutig ihre Schuld.

Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung spritzte er sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und lehnte dann die Stirn gegen den Spiegel, als ihm einfiel, dass er es Ginny würde sagen müssen. Zweifellos würde sie auch aus der Haut fahren, wenn sie von Snape erführe. Allerdings glaubte er nicht, dass sie ihre Freundschaft zu Hermine beenden würde. Frauen waren da irgendwie anders und das konnte er nicht verstehen.

Nun, erst einmal ginge er jetzt zum Frühstück und danach war immer noch Zeit, sich zu überlegen, wie es weitergehen sollte. Langsam zog er sich an, rüttelte dann Ron wach und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche.

In dem großen hellen Raum duftete es bereits nach gebratenem Schinken und Ei, nach frischen Toast und nicht zuletzt nach starkem Kaffee, den er jetzt ganz dringend brauchte. Molly Weasley bedachte ihn mit einem warmen Blick und einem freundlichen „Guten Morgen.", und wandte sich dann wieder der Zubereitung des Frühstücks zu. Remus, der als einziger bereits am Tisch saß, schaute kurz auf und erkannte, dass es für Harry wohl kein sehr guter Morgen war und hatte auch sofort eine Ahnung warum.

Severus und Hermine waren gestern hier gewesen. Wahrscheinlich wusste der Junge nun endlich über die beiden bescheid. Er griff nach seiner Tasse und nahm einen kleinen Schluck seines heißen Pfefferminztees. „Guten Morgen Harry. Du siehst ziemlich verschlafen aus."

Harry gab nur ein lang gezogenes „Hmmm." von sich und schenkte sich Kaffee ein.

Remus spürte, dass Harry nicht zu einem Gespräch aufgelegt war, aber das war sein Problem. Als dann auch noch Molly ging, um den Rest des Hauses wach zu machen, nutzte er die Chance mit Harry allein zu sprechen.

„Ist gestern ganz schön spät geworden. Ich weiß gar nicht, ob Hermine und Severus noch zurück nach Hogwarts gereist sind, oder ob sie hier geschlafen haben."

Harry sah auf und es funkelte kurz wütend in seinen Augen, was Remus Verdacht bestätigte. „Sie sind wieder weg." Das „Gott-sei-Dank" dachte er sich nur und lenkte dann seinen Blick wieder in die Kaffeetasse. Doch er brauchte es nicht zu sagen. Remus konnte an seinem Gesicht ablesen, was in ihm vorging.

„Sie hat es Dir gesagt, nicht wahr?"

Nun sah der junge schwarzhaarige Mann ihn doch an. „Du weißt davon?"

„Schon seit wir wieder Kontakt mit den beiden haben, ja. Und wenn ich Dich so ansehe, dann nehme ich an, Du weißt es seit gestern und bist nicht sonderlich davon begeistert."

Er erhielt keine Antwort.

„Du brauchst nichts zu sagen, Harry, aber ich möchte Dir einen Rat geben: Schau bei Severus mal hinter die Fassade. Er ist mehr als der Mensch, den Du als Lehrer kennen gelernt hast."

„Na toll, Du kannst Dich direkt mit Hermine zusammen tun. Macht doch gleich einen Fanclub für ihn auf!"

Remus gluckste. „So weit würde ich nicht gehen. Das könnte unser guter Zaubertränkemeister auch in den falschen Hals kriegen. Aber ich meine es ernst Harry, er ist ein anständiger Mensch."

„Ist mir egal. Ich mag ihn nicht. Um genau zu sein hasse ich ihn und wenn Hermine mit ihm zusammen sein will, dann bitte. Soll sie doch. Ist mir doch egal." Damit donnerte er die fast noch volle Tasse auf den Tisch, so dass das heiße Getränk überlief und rauschte aus der Tür. Der nächste, der ihm gegenüber heute das Wort ‚Snape' in den Mund nahm, würde sein blaues Wunder erleben.

Nachdenklich sah Remus ihm hinterher und beseitigte dann die Überschwemmung auf dem Tisch, bevor er sein Frühstück beendete. Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, würde bald noch ein zweiter übelgelaunter Teenager die Küche betreten. Dann wollte er nicht mehr hier sein.

Er nahm an, dass sich in der vergangen Nacht eine langjährige Freundschaft entzweit hatte und die beiden Jungs würden sicherlich ein bisschen Zeit brauchen, bevor man mit ihnen vernünftig reden konnte.

Dies entsprach den Tatsachen und Ginny, die mit den beiden alsbald einen handfesten Streit hatte, weil sie es vor ihnen gewusst, aber nichts gesagt hatte, empfand da ganz genau wie Remus. Gerade verließ sie das Zimmer ihres Bruders und knalle die Tür hinter sich zu, obwohl sie auf ihn nicht halb so sauer war, wie auf Harry. Der hatte es doch tatsächlich fertig gebracht, ihr verbieten zu wollen, weiterhin mit Hermine befreundet zu sein. Der hatte sie doch nicht mehr alle!

Sie war ja auch nicht gerade angetan davon, dass Hermine mit Snape zusammen war, aber deshalb beendete man doch keine Freundschaft.

Die Tür hinter ihr öffnete sich. „Bleib hier Ginny! Ich rede mit Dir."

„Aber ich nicht mit Dir, bevor Du wieder vernünftig wirst. Ich weiß, hier geht es um Snape und ich weiß auch, wie sehr Du ihn hasst, aber falls es Dir entgangen ist: Hermine ist unsere Freundin und selbst wenn sie mit Du-weißt-schon-wem zusammen wäre, wäre sie immer noch unsere Freundin. Komm wieder zu Dir, Harry! Dann können wir reden." Sie verschwand in ihr Zimmer, doch Harry folgte ihr.

„Das kannst Du doch nicht ernst meinen, oder? Hast Du mal daran gedacht, dass er fast vierzig ist und wie eklig er aussieht? Wie kann sie mit so was zusammen sein?"

Ginny setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf ihr Bett und schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Frag das doch Hermine. Sie ist die einzige, die Dir darauf eine Antwort geben kann. Aber ich vergaß: Du bist ja nicht mehr mit ihr befreundet." Sie griff sich ein Buch und betrachtete das Gespräch als beendet.

„Wie kannst Du das nur so ruhig hinnehmen, Ginny?" Er setzte sich neben sie und fuhr sich durchs Haar.

„Weil sie meine Freundin ist. Deshalb. Ich mag Snape auch nicht und ich behaupte nicht, dass ich Hermine verstehe, aber es ist ihre Entscheidung und nicht meine oder Deine oder Rons. Ich versteh nicht, was das ganze Theater soll. Wenn sie sich lieben, dann ist das eben so und wenn nicht, gibt sich das von selbst wieder. Ändern können wir es doch sowieso nicht. Akzeptiere es, oder eben nicht, aber hör auf, mir Deine Entscheidung aufdrängen zu wollen."

„Ach mach doch, was Du willst. Freunde Dich doch am besten gleich noch mit Snape an. Aber mit mir brauchst Du dann nicht mehr zu rechnen." Er stand auf und wollte das Zimmer verlassen, als er Ginny leise aber bestimmt sagen hörte: „Wenn das ein Versuch war, mich zu erpressen, Harry Potter, dann ist er ganz gewaltig nach hinten los gegangen. Bis Du wieder vernünftig geworden bist, brauchst Du mit mir nicht mehr zu reden. Ich kann mich gerade beim besten Willen nicht mehr daran erinnern, warum ich mit Dir zusammen gekommen bin. Und nun geh bitte." Sie sah wieder auf ihr Buch und blinzelte ein paar Tränen weg.

Ungläubig sah Harry sie an. „Du beendest unsere Beziehung wegen Snape? Meinst Du das ernst?"

Ohne aufzusehen antwortete sie: „Und ob ich das ernst meine und zu Deiner Information: Nein, das hier hat nichts mit Snape zu tun, aber ich bin nicht bereit, einen von Hass zerfressenen Kleingeist meinen Freund zu nennen. Komm zu Dir oder vergiss, dass wir jemals zusammen waren."

Wie vom Blitz getroffen stand Harry in der Tür und starrte Ginny noch einen Augenblick lang an, bevor er die Tür schloss und in sein Zimmer ging. Er hatte es in weniger als zehn Stunden geschafft, seine beste Freundin und seine große Liebe zu verlieren. Etwas lief ganz und gar falsch und er musste nachdenken, um herauszufinden, ob Snape das Problem war, oder er selbst.

TBC

Spätestens nach diesem Kapitel muss ich sagen: Ich mag Ginny. Ihr auch?


	75. Die Sorge betäuben

_Padme: Den Dämpfer von Ginny hat Harry wirklich gebraucht. Dadurch wird er zum Nachdenken gezwungen. Ob das aber was hilft, wird sich erst noch herausstellen. _

****

**75. Die Sorge betäuben **

Am späten Abend waren Hermine und Severus gemeinsam ins Bett gefallen. Den ganzen Tag über hatten sie am Unverwundbarkeitstrank gebraut. Sie hatten den Bogen für die Herstellung längst heraus und hatten heute einen kleinen Vorrat angelegt, den sie mit Sicherheit bald brauchen würden.

Die Arbeit war anstrengend gewesen, doch sie waren gut vorangekommen und ein bisschen Müdigkeit und ein paar Nerven waren ein Preis, den sie bereit waren, zu zahlen, um Anthony zu retten und im finalen Kampf gegen Voldemort gut geschützt zu sein.

Außerdem hatte die Arbeit den positiven Nebeneffekt gehabt, dass Hermine ihren Verstand brauchte, um über die nächsten Schritte des Brauvorgangs nachzudenken und nicht über Harry Potter.

Nun hatte ihr Kopf kaum das Kissen berührt und sie schlief sogleich ein, ohne die Erinnerungen vom Vortag wieder hochkommen zu lassen. Severus war dankbar, dass sie es scheinbar gut wegsteckte, ahnte jedoch gleichzeitig, dass dieser Konflikt noch nicht ausgestanden war. Schon morgen Abend würde ein weiteres Ordenstreffen stattfinden und damit würde er es nicht umgehen können, Potter wieder zu Gesicht zu bekommen.

Mit ein bisschen Selbstbeherrschung, würde dieser die Begegnung vielleicht sogar überleben. Sollte er aber beleidigend werden, oder sogar auf Hermine losgehen, würde er nicht für das Leben des Auserwählten garantieren können. Dies hätte sicher auch den angenehmen Nebeneffekt, dass Voldemort ihm wieder trauen würde. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen im Gesicht schlief Severus ein.

Der folgende Morgen verlief ruhig und angenehm. Hermine und er frühstückten in aller Ruhe und gingen dann wieder ins Labor. Gegen Mittag hatten sie alle gestern angefangenen Tränke beendet und Severus ging zu Hermine, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen und sagte: „Räumst Du bitte ein bisschen auf? Ich möchte nach Lucius sehen. Er ist schon drei Tagen allein in den Slytheringemächern. Seit er sich entschieden hat, auf unserer Seite zu kämpfen, habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen."

Hermine legte ihre Hände an Severus Kragen, zog ihn ein Stück zu sich herunter und küsste ihn ebenfalls. „Gut, dann geh zu ihm und frag ihn, was los ist. Ich kümmere mich um das hier." Sie zeigte auf das Chaos um sich herum.

Wenig später klopfte Severus an der Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Als keine Reaktion zu hören war, nannte er das Passwort und trat ein, nur um gleich wieder ein Stück zurück zu taumeln. Dort drinnen stank es wie in einer Hafenkneipe, die seit Jahren nicht mehr gelüftet worden war. Und es sah auch nicht viel besser aus. Die großen Samtvorhänge in der Farbe des Hauses, waren heruntergerissen, Sessel und Tische einfach umgeworfen und das Wappen mit der Schlange lag zerbeult vor dem Kamin.

Irritiert betrachtet Severus die Verwüstung und suchte gleichzeitig nach dessen Verursacher, den er wenig später in einem der Badezimmer fand. Sein Zustand war nicht besser als der der Gemächer. Halb sitzend, halb liegend und mit nichts als einer fleckigen Hose am Leib, lehnte er an der Wand neben der Toilette. Sein Mal war ebenso wie sein gesamter Oberkörper von großen roten Striemen bedeckt. Ein Blick auf Lucius Finger belegte Severus Verdacht, dass er sich die Wunden selbst zugefügt hatte. Augenblicklich machte er sich Vorwürfe. Warum war er nicht schon früher gekommen und hatte nach Lucius gesehen? Warum hatte er so lang gewartet?

Doch alle Vorwürfe dieser Welt machen es nicht besser. Er musste jetzt handeln. Sogleich kniete er sich hin, fühlte den Puls und lauschte der Amtung. Hocherfreut nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass es nicht so schlimm zu sein schien, wie zuerst angenommen. Lucius roch stark nach Alkohol und ganz offensichtlich hatte er versucht sich die Haut vom Körper zu reißen, aber mehr war nicht passiert.

Die Erleichterung stand Severus ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er ging hinaus in den Gemeinschaftsraum, stellte das große Sofa wieder auf und ließ Lucius dann darauf schweben. Nachdem er auch noch ein Feuer im Kamin entzündet hatte, dauerte es nicht sehr lang, bis die blasse Hautfarbe des Verletzten einem gesünderen Teint wich und so getraute es Severus sich, kurz zu seinen Gemächern zu gehen und einige Tränke zu holen.

Lucius würde einen starken Anitkatertrank benötigen, ebenso, wie einige Heiltränke und wenn vielleicht auch etwas gegen Depressionen. Doch das konnte man erst genau sagen, wenn er wieder zu sich gekommen war.

Nur zwanzig Minuten später stand er über den Patienten gebeugt da und verarztete die Striemen, während ihm durch den Kopf ging, dass nie ein Heiler da war, wenn man einen benötigte.

Sobald die Wunden sich geschlossen hatten und das getrocknete Blut nur noch dicke Krusten auf der weißen Haut von Malfoy hinterließ, legte Severus eine Decke über ihn und begann das Chaos zu beseitigen, was hier herrschte. Als sei sie seinem Ruf gefolgt, erschien plötzlich eine Hauselfe und fragte mit piepsiger Stimme, ob sie jetzt aufräumen dürfe.

„Wer hat Dir gesagt, dass Du das nicht darfst?"

„Master Malfoy, Sir. Er hat gesagt, ich soll heute erst wieder kommen, Sir." Die mit einem Geschirrtuch bekleidete Elfe verbeugte sich tief und berührte dabei fast mit der Stirn den Boden.

„Gut, dann räum hier auf und schau auch nach, ob in den Zimmern alles in Ordnung ist. Wenn die Schüler ankommen, will ich nicht, dass sie denken, hier wurden in der Zwischenzeit wilde Partys gefeiert."

„Ja, Sir."

„Ach und noch etwas: Was immer er Dir sagt: Du kannst hier arbeiten, wann immer Du es für nötig erachtest."

„Danke Sir Direktor …"

Die Hauselfe verschwand, nur um kurz darauf mit Verstärkung zurück zu kommen und innerhalb weniger Minuten war nicht mehr zu erkennen, dass jemals Unordnung im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins geherrscht hatte.

Severus nahm das verbeulte Wappen, welches das einzig übrig gebliebene Zeichen von Lucius Zerstörungswut war, in die Hand und reparierte es mit einem Zauber. Dann hängte er es wieder an die angestammte Stelle über dem Kamin und setzte sich neben Lucius. Nachdem er ihm eine weiteren Trank gegen den Kater eingeflößt hatte, schien sein Schlaf leichter zu werden und seine Haut sah ohne die Auswirkungen des Alkohols auch nicht mehr so blass aus.

Eigentlich hätte er nun von Severus aufgeweckt werden können, doch der musste noch ein wenig darüber nachdenken, was hier eigentlich in den letzten Tagen passiert war und noch mehr darüber, wie er am besten mit Lucius sprach, ohne ihn zu demütigen.

Es dauerte noch geschlagene drei Stunden, bevor dieser sich endlich wieder rührte und die Augen öffnete. Und es dauerte noch weitere Minuten, bis er sich wieder gut genug fühlte, aufrecht zu sitzen und gegebenenfalls ein Gespräch zu führen.

Severus nahm all das mit stoischer Gelassenheit hin. Seitdem er seinen Freund vorhin geheilt und Hermine bescheid gegeben hatte, dass es länger dauern würde, saß er mit einem dicken Wälzer in einem gemütlichen Ohrensessel und wartete darauf, dass Lucius zu sich kam. Erst als dieser ihn bemerkte und ansprach sah er auf.

„Du bist ja endlich wieder zu Dir gekommen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, woher Du den ganzen Feuerwhiskey hattest, aber es ist erstaunlich, wie viele Du davon in den letzten Tagen in Dich reinschütten konntest, ohne eine Alkoholvergiftung zu bekommen."

Lucius strich sich die fettigen blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht und wischte sich über den Mund, was aber gegen den ekelhaften Geschmack, den er im Mund hatte, nichts half. „Meine Güte, sprich leiser, Sev. Der Whiskey stammt von Deinen liebreizenden Schülern und glaub mir, die haben noch mehr davon." Stöhnend ließ er sich wieder in die Kissen sinken, bevor er in seinen Dreitagebart murmelte: „Ich wünschte, ich wäre nicht wieder wach geworden. Es wäre besser gewesen, wenn Du Dich nicht um mich gekümmert hättest."

„Das glaube ich kaum. Ohne mich würdest Du in ein paar Stunden auf einem kalten Boden aufwachen, mit einem starken Kater, Kopfschmerzen, die Dir eine Woche erhalten bleiben würden und Du hättest Dir mit Sicherheit die Seele aus dem Leib gekotzt. Nein, ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass Du meine Hilfe verdammen solltest." Er stand auf, nur um sich gleich darauf neben Lucius zu setzen und ihm die Decke vom Oberkörper zu ziehen. „Außerdem hättest Du jetzt ein paar interessante Narben mehr." Severus tippte auf eine der Spuren aus getrocknetem Blut und sie rieselte von der Haut, die sich darunter makellos zeigte.

„Oder hast Du das etwa gewollte? Ich meine ein paar Narben würden Dich vielleicht männlicher aussehen lassen, aber seien wir ehrlich, Lucius: Sich das Dunkle Mal aus dem Arm reißen zu wollen, ist nun wirklich eine dumme Idee."

Unsanft schlug Lucius die Hand weg, die nach seinem Arm griff und die Unterseite nach oben drehen wollte.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Severus. Ich weiß, dass Du damit klar kommst, dieses doppelte Spiel zu spielen. Ich tu es nicht."

Severus lachte grimmig. „Und deshalb versuchst Du das Mal mit den Fingern zu entfernen? Meinst Du nicht, dass dem Dunklen Lord das auffällt?"

„Wird es nicht. Ich werde ihm nie wieder entgegentreten." Er machte Anstalten aufzustehen, doch Severus hielt ihn grob an der Schulter fest.

„Sieht so Deine Unterstützung für uns aus? Indem Du Dich weigerst, wieder vor den Dunklen Lord zu treten, verrätst Du auch mich und Hermine."

„Ist mir egal. Ihr könnt doch zum Orden. Niemand zwingt euch, hier zu bleiben."

„Ach nein? Soll ich die Schüler etwa ihrem Schicksal überlassen und hoffen, dass der nächste Direktor in meinem Sinne handelt? Oder soll ich die Chance aufgeben, so viel wie möglich über Riddles Versteck und seine Pläne herauszubekommen, nur weil mir mein eigenes Schicksal wichtiger ist, als ein paar Menschenleben? Lucius, ich weiß nicht, was Dich geritten hat, Deinen Kummer im Alkohol zu ersäufen, doch es ist in Ordnung. Aber nun steh auf und verhalte Dich endlich wieder wie ein Mann."

Lucius riss sich aus Snapes Griff los. „Was genau soll ich tun? Vor Riddle auf dem Boden kriechen und meine Gedanken vor ihm verbergen, bis zu dem Moment, wo er meine Abwehr mit einem Crucio so weit geschwächt hat, das er meinen Verrat erkennt und meine Familie vor meinen Augen umbringt? Glaub mir eines, Severus! Ich bin nicht bereit für diese Art von Arbeit, wie Du sie tust."

Severus lehnte sich nach hinten und verschränkte seine Arme. „Meinst Du, ich war das? Man ist nicht darauf vorbereitet, wie hart es ist, von ihm durchleuchtet zu werden, wenn man wirklich etwas zu verbergen hat. Aber ich habe es geschafft und Du wirst das auch. Du musst es nur wollen. Du musst Dich dazu entschließen. Das ist alles."

„So einfach ist das nicht. Du hast keine Familie, denen er etwas antun kann."

„Ach nein? Was ist mit Hermine? Du kannst Narcissa und Draco in Sicherheit bringen. Verbreite einfach, sie würden ein Weilchen nach Frankreich zu irgendwelchen Verwandten reisen und dann lass sie vom Orden verstecken. Das kann ich mit Hermine nicht machen. Wie Du siehst, bist Du also viel besser dran, als ich."

„Red keinen Scheiß. Sie wären nicht in Sicherheit. Nicht solange ich weiß, wo sie sind. Er könnte es aus mir herauspressen."

„Das kann er nicht, wenn Du selbst ihren Aufenthaltsort nicht kennst. Und es wird ein Leichtes sein, dafür zu sorgen, dass sie in ein sicheres Haus kommen und es einen Geheimnisverwahrer gibt. Alles was Du sagst, ist nur eine Ausrede, um nicht den Mut beweisen zu müssen, sich Riddle entgegen zu stellen."

Mit einer Erschöpfung, die nicht nur von seinem tagelangen Saufgelage herrührte, ließ sich Lucius wieder auf die Couch fallen. Er schwieg eine Weile und Severus konnte spüren, dass es in ihm arbeitete.

„Wenn mir was passiert, wird dann der Orden dafür sorgen, dass es ihnen gut geht?"

„Natürlich. Sie sind nicht allein und mit ein bisschen Glück, wirst Du wieder bei ihnen sein, wenn das alles vorbei ist."

„Glaubst Du wirklich, dass wir das überleben können?" Zum ersten Mal, seit er aufgewacht war, suchte er Severus Blick.

„Nicht alle von uns. Ganz bestimmt wird es Opfer geben. Aber ja, es gibt eine Chance, nach dem letzten Kampf auf den eigenen Beinen das Schlachtfeld zu verlassen. Und glaub mir: Das will ich."

„Das brauchst Du nicht zu betonen. Jeder will das."

Severus schüttelte andeutungsweise den Kopf. „Da irrst Du Dich. Es gab Zeiten, in denen mir nichts lieber gewesen wäre, als bei einer Schlacht zu sterben. Aber das ist nicht mehr so. Nicht seit ich etwas habe, für das es sich zu leben lohnt."

Lucius nickte. Er verstand, was Severus meinte und war mit einem Mal dankbar, seine Familie zu haben, die ihm einen Grund gab, alles durchzustehen, was auf ihn zukommen würde.

TBC


	76. Letzte Vorbereitungen

**76. Letzte Vorbereitungen **

****

Als der nächste Abend kam, standen diesmal nicht nur zwei Personen vor dem Kamin, sondern drei, die nach Milford-Haven aufbrechen wollten. Severus hatte das Gespräch mit Lucius noch einige Zeit fortgeführt und war sich nun vollkommen sicher, dass er auf der richtigen Seite stand. Die letzten Zweifel waren verschwunden, als er erkannte, wie viel Angst Lucius um seine Familie hatte. Es gab Dinge, die man nicht vortäuschen konnte.

Nun stand Severus neben zwei nervösen Gefährten, die beide aussahen, als würden sie gleich dem jüngsten Gericht gegenüber treten. Lucius war ziemlich blass und sah ausgemergelt aus. Seine Haare hatten nicht den gleichen Glanz, wie sonst und auch seine Haltung strahlte nicht mehr die gleiche Arroganz aus. Nie im Leben hatte Severus ihn so gesehen und er empfang einen Anflug von Mitleid. Doch der legte sich, als ihm klar wurde, dass sein Freund nicht Schlimmes erwarten würde. Mit Sicherheit würden Moody und Minerva darauf bestehen, seine Gedanken zu durchleuchten. Das würde ihm nicht gefallen. Sogar ganz und gar nicht! Aber wenn dies vorbei wäre, würde es Lucius auch sicher wieder besser gehen.

Anders sah es hier schon bei Hermine aus. Sie knetete unaufhörlich ihre Hände, konnte keine Sekunde still stehen und wusste schon seit Stunden nicht mehr, wohin mit ihrer nervösen Energie. Severus hätte da einen Vorschlag gehabt, der mit einem netten kleinen Folterfluch, sowie Potter und dem Wiesel zu tun hatte, aber er hielt sich zurück. Wahre Freunde waren in seinem eigenen Leben rar gesät und die Vorstellung von genau diesen verstoßen zu werden, zeigte ihm, wie es Hermine jetzt gerade gehen musste. In wenigen Minuten würde sie den beiden wieder gegenüberstehen und das waren weder für ihn, noch für sie, erbaulichen Aussichten.

Mehrfach hatte er ihr in den letzten Tagen angeboten, ihr nach dem Treffen alles haarklein zu erzählen, doch sie bestand hartnäckig darauf, mitzukommen und sich nicht vor zwei dummen Jungen zu verstecken. Severus machte sich inzwischen zwar Gedanken wegen möglicher Folgen eines Aufeinandertreffens, aber er bewunderte Hermines Mut und unterstützte sie letztlich in dem Vorhaben am Treffen teilzunehmen.

„Lasst uns aufbrechen, in einer Viertelstunde geht es los und wir werden sicherlich ein paar Minuten brauchen, bis sich der Orden an Deinen Anblick gewöhnt hat, Lucius."

Severus trat noch einmal zu Hermine, küsste sie auf die Stirn und flüsterte: „Du überstehst das schon. Ignoriere sie einfach." Als sie nickte, ging er zum Kamin und warf eine Prise Flohpulver hinein, bevor er in die Flammen trat. Dann folgte ihm Hermine und schließlich – mit einem lauten Seufzen auf den Lippen – auch Lucius.

Der Empfang im Hauptquartier war weitaus herzlicher, als angenommen. Das lag hauptsächlich daran, dass weder Harry noch Ron anwesend waren, dafür aber Ginny, Minerva und Remus. Erleichtert atmete Hermine auf und hoffte, der Abend könne so gut weitergehen, was er vorerst auch tat.

Während Lucius in eine andere Ecke des Raumes geführt wurde, um dort seine Gedanken für Minerva und Remus zu öffnen, zog Ginny sie eine Nische neben der Treppe. „Geht es Dir gut?"

Hermine nickte. „Ja, geht schon."

„Du sahst schon mal besser aus."

„Danke für Dein Kompliment." Sie verzog ein wenig beleidigt den Mund, setzte dann aber dazu. „Ist ja schon gut, Du hast Recht. Aber Du sähest auch nicht besser aus, wenn Du Dich mit diesen zwei Idioten gestritten hättest." Dann wurde ihr plötzlich klar, von wem sie hier sprach. Ginnys Bruder und ihren Freund in einem Satz als Idioten zu bezeichnen, war nicht die ideale Eröffnung für ein freundschaftliches Gespräch. „Oh, entschuldige."

„Hey, Du brauchst Dich nicht zu entschuldigen, Mine. Ich hab mich ja selbst mit beiden gestritten. Die sind einfach sehr schräg drauf die Beiden. Aber mach Dir keine Sorgen, die kriegen sich auch wieder ein. Ron ist schon viel ruhiger seit gestern."

„Und Harry?"

Ginny zog einen Flunsch. „Das musst Du ihn selbst fragen. Ich rede zurzeit nicht mit ihm. Wir haben uns getrennt."

Erstaunt betrachtete Hermine ihre Freundin. „Meinst Du das ernst?"

Ginny nickte.

„Aber warum?"

„Weil er sich benimmt, wie ein trotziger Vierjähriger. Er hasst Snape so sehr, dass es ihn fast zerfrisst. Das ist nicht mehr normal."

„Dann habt ihr euch wegen mir zerstritten? Oh Ginny, das will ich nicht!" Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Ich weiß, wie viel er Dir bedeutet. Mach das nicht wegen mir und Severus kaputt."

Die Freundin strich sich durch das lange rote Haar. „Mine, glaub mir, Du bist nicht daran schuld. Er wollte mir verbieten, mit Dir befreundet zu sein. Da hab ich ihm gesagt, was ich davon halte und wo er sich sein Verbot hinstecken kann. Es gibt Grenzen und eine davon hat Harry übertreten. Aber er versteht noch nicht mal, dass er damit was falsch gemacht hat und so lange er das nicht kapiert, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, wieder mit ihm zusammen zu kommen."

Ein leises. „Wow." kam aus Hermines Mund. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er sich Dir gegenüber auch so widerlich verhält."

„Tut er aber und deshalb ist es nicht Deine Schuld oder die von Snape. Nicht das ich ihn mag, aber es ist und bleibt Deine Entscheidung, mit wem Du zusammen sein willst. Und meine, mit wem ich befreundet bin."

Hermine konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten und schloss Ginny einfach in eine Umarmung. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie dankbar ich bin, dass Du das so siehst."

Ginny erwiderte die Umarmung, drückte sich dann aber ein Stückchen von ihr weg, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. „Ach, ich dachte mir nur, es wäre nett, wenn Du siehst, dass nicht alle Deine Freunde Idioten sind." Sie lachten gemeinsam ein erlösendes, aber auch irgendwie trauriges Lachen und gingen dann in den schon übervollen Versammlungsraum.

Selbstverständlich waren auch Ron und Harry anwesend, doch Hermines Blick streifte sie nur ein einziges Mal und auch die beiden Jungs beachteten sie in keiner Weise.

Freilich ging es Hermine nah, dass sie sich so ignorierten, aber es war besser, als ein weiterer Streit. In den ersten Minuten, die sie im Versammlungsraum verbrachte, dachte sie ständig daran, wie furchtbar sie es fand, die Jungs, mit denen sie aufgewachsen war, nicht mehr als Freunde betrachten zu können. Doch je länger das Treffen dauerte, desto aufmerksamer verfolgte sie es und ganz langsam lösten sich ihre Gedanken von den Freunden, die keine mehr sein wollten und wandten sich den Reden der Ordensmitglieder zu.

Nacheinander sprachen Remus, Tonks, Moody und Minerva über die Entwicklung der Lage. Remus erzählte, dass er erfahren hatte, dass es einen Weg ins Ministerium gab, von dem nur sehr wenige zu wissen schienen; Minerva berichtete, dass Anthony bereit sei, sich Severus' und Hermines waghalsigem Plan auszusetzen; Tonks redete über einen Zauberspruch, der ihr in die Hände gefallen war und noch mehr Schutz vor Entdeckung beim Einbruch in das Ministerium versprach, und letztlich fasste Moody alles noch einmal zusammen, bevor er das Wort an Severus übergab und dieser davon berichtete, warum er Lucius jetzt genug vertraute, um ihn mit herzubringen.

Wie schon damals, als Severus und der Orden zum ersten Mal wieder aufeinander getroffen waren, ging auch nun ein Raunen durch die Menge. Die meisten der Ordensmitglieder vertrauten ihm inzwischen wieder, aber als sie sahen, dass nun auch noch ein Malfoy in die Geheimnisse der Gemeinschaft eingeweiht wurde, ging das vielen gegen den Strich. Das Gemurmel wurde immer lauter und die Unruhe der Menschen war beinahe greifbar, bis Minerva aufstand und sich zu Severus gesellte.

Sie räusperte sich. "Ich bitte um Ruhe." Ihre Stimme hatte das nötige Gewicht, um tatsächlich zu bewirken, dass es leiser wurde. "Niemand muss Mister Malfoy einfach so glauben. Remus Lupin und ich haben ihn durchleuchtet. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, dass er zu Riddle zurückkehren kann, ohne sich und seine Familie zu gefährden. Zudem hat er uns gebeten, seine Frau und seinen Sohn in Sicherheit zu bringen. Er liebt sie und er wird nicht das Risiko eingehen, sie nie wieder zu sehen."

Hermine blicke zu Lucius und stellte fest, dass es ihm peinlich zu sein schien, sein Seelenleben vor der Menge ausgebreitet zu shen.

Molly Weasley meldete sich zu Wort und fuhr von ihrem Stuhl hoch. „Wie kannst Du Dir so sicher sein, Minerva? Er hat immer auf der Seite von Du-weißt-schon-wem gestanden. Warum sollte er plötzlich seine Meinung geändert haben?"

Minerva versuchte sie durch eine beschwichtigende Geste dazu zu bringen, sich wieder zu setzen. „Mister Malfoy hat seine Meinung nicht plötzlich geändert und er hat mehr als einen Grund dafür. Ich werde nicht alle nennen, aber einer davon ist, dass ihn sowohl mit Severus, als auch mit unserer Hermine ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis verbindet. Er will ihnen helfen. Außerdem wissen wir alle, dass er an der Rettung von Ashley Courd beteiligt war. Zu sehen, was mit ihr geschehen ist, hat ihm einen Anstoß gegeben. Ich denke, das muss uns reichen."

Molly nickte und setzte sich wieder, als Arthur ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Doch dann stellte sie noch eine wichtige Frage: „Dann vertrauen wir ihm also alles an?"

Sie sah zu dem Mann hinüber, über den hier so öffentlich gerichtet wurde und nickte ihm zu, bevor sie antwortete. „Sicher nicht bis ins letzte Detail, aber er muss im Großen und Ganzen wissen, was wir tun, sonst kann er uns nicht helfen. Einiges weiß er durch seine Anwesenheit in Hogwarts ohnehin schon und ja, wir vertrauen ihm."

Nicht allen im Raum reichte das aus, doch mit der Zeit wurde das Gemurmel weniger und als Severus dann das Wort wieder ergriff, verstummte es ganz. Er sprach davon, dass Lucius Malfoy und er sich bei den letzten Treffen mit Riddle die Einzelheiten der Umgebung eingeprägt hatten. Sie wussten nicht genau, wo sie beim letzten Treffen gewesen waren, doch sie vermuteten, dass es sich hierbei um einen Unterschlupf des Dunklen Lords handelte. Einige Anhaltspunkte deuteten auf den hohen Norden hin und Severus glaubte, dass es immer noch in England gewesen sei. Das grenzte die Sache ein wenig ein, auch wenn es sehr ungenau war.

Um zu einem besseren Ergebnis zu kommen und Voldemort vor dem alles entscheidenden Kampf zu lokalisieren, würde es entsprechende Zaubersprüche und die Magie alter Runen brauchen. Mit der Aufforderung an die Ordensmitglieder, sich damit schnellstmöglich auseinander zu setzen, schloss er das Thema ab, um zu einem sehr viel prekäreren zu wechseln: Dem Einbruch ins Ministerium.

„Mister Potter," Severus sprach den Namen mit deutlicher Abscheu aus. „Sie werden Ihren Umhang an Professor McGonagall übergeben. Noch ist nicht beschlossen, wer sich ins Ministerium wagen wird, doch fest steht bereits, dass Sie es nicht sein werden."

Harry schnaubte, gab aber ansonsten keinen Ton von sich. Er saß nur mit verschränkten Armen da und versuchte sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Ihm war bewusst, dass er es sich nicht leisten konnte, hier und jetzt Widerworte zu geben. Das wäre viel zu auffällig gewesen und seine Chancen, den heimlich gefassten Plan umzusetzen, auf eigene Faust ins Ministerium einzubrechen, würden drastisch sinken. Er wollte und würde ins Ministerium gehen und diesen verdammten Becher holen.

Severus konnte am Gesicht des Jüngeren durchaus ablesen, was in ihm vorging und so wenig er ihn persönlich auch mochte, war ihm doch klar, dass von seinem Überleben vielleicht auch das einer ganzen Generation abhing. „Mister Potter, haben Sie verstanden, was ich gesagt habe?"

Harrys Zähne malmten aufeinander und sein Unterkiefer reckte sich trotzig nach vorn. „Das hab ich, Snape."

Severus nickte und ging in keiner Weise auf die weggelassene förmliche Anrede ein. „Gut, dann gehen Sie jetzt und bringen Sie den Umhang her." Harry war schon fast aus der Tür, als er hinten an setzte: „Kingsley, würdest Du ihn bitte begleiten? Wir wollen doch nicht, dass er Dummheiten macht."

Das Grinsen unterdrückend drehte er sich wieder der Menge zu und fragte dann, ob es einen Freiwilligen gäbe, der es sich zutraute, den Einbruch ins Ministerium zu begehen. Innerhalb weniger Minuten war klar, dass es Remus und Tonks sein würden, die bei dieser Mission ihren Hals riskierten.

Remus würde die Frau, die er immer noch liebte, schon am folgenden Abend an die Stelle bringen, an der ein geheimer Eingang zum Ministerium existierte. Danach würde Tonks allein weiter gehen. Der Umhang würde ihr helfen. Ebenso, wie der von ihr entdeckte Spruch gegen Entdeckung, doch zudem hatte sie noch einen weiteren Vorteil, den niemand anderes im Orden hatte: Sie konnte werden, zu wem auch immer es nötig war. Als Metamophmagus hatte sie die einzigartige Chance sich ohne Vielsafttrank in einen Wächter, einen Beamten des Ministeriums, oder zur Not auch in den Zaubereiminister zu verwandeln.

Dies wurde gerade diskutiert, als Harry mit seinem Begleiter den Raum wieder betrat und selbst er musste zugeben, dass Tonks eindeutig die bessere Wahl war.

Nachdem dieser entscheidende Punkt geklärt war und ein Zeitplan für den Einbruch aufgestellt wurde, endete das Treffen. Lucius und Hermine gingen zu Severus hinüber, und wollten mit ihm zurück nach Hogwarts flohen, doch er redete noch mit Minerva, um auszumachen, wann der Orden Narzissa und Draco holen würde. Deshalb standen die beiden einige Zeit verloren herum, setzten sich dann auf die einzige Couch im Zimmer und musterten sich gegenseitig, bis Lucius das Schweigen brach.

„Du hast Dich mit Deinen Freunden gestritten."

„Nein, die sich mit mir.", schnaubte Hermine und rutschte unbehaglich hin und her.

„Macht das denn einen Unterschied?"

„Ja! … Nein. … Ach, was weiß ich! Jedenfalls habe ich damit nicht angefangen." Ein genervter Ausdruck huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Lassen wir das. Ich will in etwa so gern darüber reden, wie DU über Dein Saufgelage."

Lucius kicherte amüsiert und klang zum ersten Mal, seit er in Hogwarts angekommen war, irgendwie gelöst. „Treffer. Versenkt!"

Das brachte auch Hermine zum Schmunzeln. „Entschuldigung, das ist sonst nicht meine Art. Ich glaube ich hab ein paar Nerven gelassen in den letzten Tagen."

„Ja, das glaube ich auch." Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und Hermine nahm zur Kenntnis, dass sie diese Geste als freundschaftlich und kein bisschen anzüglich empfand. Etwas, womit sie so nie gerechnet hätte. „Weißt Du, Hermine, ich denke, wir haben da etwas gemeinsam. Ich hatte auch schon mal stärkere Nerven, als im Moment und ich befürchte, das wird in nächster Zeit noch viel schlimmer."

„Das denke ich auch. Aber zum Glück bin ich jetzt viel zu müde, um mir noch viele Sorgen zu machen." Sie lehnte ihren Kopf zurück an seinen Arm und schloss die Augen.

„Wenn Du Dich an Hermine heran machst, werde ich das wohl Deiner Frau erzählen müssen.", sagte Severus, der sein Gespräch mit Minerva beendet und sich ihnen ungesehen genähert hatte. „Sie wäre sicherlich nicht sehr erfreut."

„Dazu müsstest Du sie aber auch zu Gesicht bekommen.", antwortete Lucius ihm, ohne den Arm von Hermine zu nehmen.

„Ausnahmsweise muss ich Dir damit Recht geben. Weder Du, noch ich werden ihr so schnell über den Weg laufen. Der Orden wird sie und Draco in ein paar Minuten in ein sicheres Versteck bringen. Es ist alles vorbereitet und sie werden bald in Sicherheit sein."

„Allerdings …", setzte er hinzu. „…ist die Abwesenheit Deiner Frau noch lange kein Grund, sich an meine heran zu schmeißen." Severus setzte sich auf die andere Seite von Hermine und zog Hermine zu sich, so das Lucius Arm von ihr herab glitt. „Und nun kommt. Ich denke wir brauchen alle eine Mütze voll Schlaf. Die nächsten Tage werden aufregend genug werden."

Hermine nickte mit geschlossenen Augen und merkte kaum noch, dass Severus sie hochhob und mit ihr auf seinen Armen nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte.

TBC

Aber beim nächsten Mal gibt es den Einbruch ins Ministerium. Und ihr dürft schon mal Tipps abgeben, ob das klappt. P.S.: Heute geht – nach ziemlich langer Zeit – noch ein neuer Teil von „Bettgeschichten" online. 


	77. Mit Verstand und Glück

_Padme: Selbst Harry wird wohl einsehen, dass es ohne Tarnumhang und Vielsafttrank einfach nur dumm wäre, ins Ministerium zu gehen. Jedenfalls sollten wir das hoffen._****

****

**77. Mit Verstand und Glück **

"Komm schon. Wir können hier nicht ewig stehen bleiben!" Tonks zog Remus hinter sich her. Sie war sehr nervös, denn in wenigen Minuten würdee sie ins Zaubereiministerium einbrechen und noch stand sie mit Remus mitten in Muggel-London und suchte den Eingang zu den unterirdischen Gewölben von denen aus sie sich Zugang zum Ministerium verschaffen sollte.

Remus sah auf seine Karte und deutete auf einen globigen grauen Bau, der sich dunkel vor ihnen erhob und sich als eine alte Werkshalle herausstellte. "Da müssen wir hinein. Der Gang liegt laut der Karte genau darunter."

"Kannst Du mir mal verraten, warum wir nicht direkt dahin appariert sind?"

"Weil der Kontakt, von dem ich die Karte habe, sich nicht sicher war, ob hier noch gearbeitet wird. Außerdem sind wir doch schon fast da." Remus schob eine schwere Eisentür unter lautet Quietschen auf und lugte vorsichtig in das Dunkel der Halle. "Komm! Es ist leer."

Er schob sich durch den schmalen Türspalt und Tonks tat es ihm gleich. Drinnen erleuchtete sie mit einem Zauber die Halle, deren Ausmaße an einen Flugzeughangar erinnerten. An den Rändern standen Metallteile, alte Maschinen und vereinzelt Werkbänke. Wasser rann an verrosteten Rohren entlang und tropfte in große schwarze Pfützen.

Remus und Tonks liefen tiefer in die Halle hinein, um an den Punkt zu kommen, von dem aus Tonks ihren Einbruch ins Ministerium starten sollte. Die festgestampfte Erde unter ihren Füßen wich nach einiger Zeit starken Metallplatten, die beim Darüberlaufen offenbarten, dass es darunter einen Hohlraum gab.

Remus blieb stehen. "Hier muss es sein." Er hob mit einem Zauber zwei der Platten an und leuchtete nach unten. "Ganz schön tief."

"Und ganz schön unheimlich, wenn Du mich fragst. Ich hoffe mal, dass ist kein schlechtes Zeichen." Tonks ging in die Hocke, blickte in den Schacht und hustete dann. "Puh, hier war aber schon lange keiner mehr."

"Na das wollen wir doch hoffen. Geh runter, ich begleitet Dich noch ein Stück. Der Weg ist nicht einfach zu finden."

Tonks nickte, kletterte vorsichtig nach unten und wartete, bis Remus ihr nachgekommen war. Gemeinsam gingen sie ein ganzes Stück weit unter der Halle entlang, bis sie auf einen sehr schmalen Durchgang stießen.

"Ab jetzt sind wir unter der Straße. Noch ungefähr dreihundert Meter dann sind wir beim Ministerium. Ab da musst Du dann allein weiter gehen."

Da sie ab diesem Moment nicht mehr nebeneinander her laufen konnten, gingen sie schweigend hintereinander und Remus betrachtete den Rücken seiner ehemaligen Freundin. Ihm war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, sie allein in die Höhle des Löwen zu schicken, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl. Zu zweit würden sie niemals unbemerkt bleiben. Also konnte er nur die Daumen drücken und darauf zu hoffen, dass sie unversehrt wieder zurückkäme. Und bis dahin würde er sich zusammen reißen und sich konzentrieren müssen. Immer wieder kamen sie an Abzweigungen vorbei und das Letzte, was er jetzt wollte, war sich hier unten zu verlaufen.

Immer tiefer ging es hinab und immer weiter gingen sie durch die Tunnel, die früher einmal Teil des Abwassersystems gewesen sein mussten. Mit jedem Meter, den sie sich von ihrem Einstieg entfernten, wurde es unheimlicher und all sie dann auch noch an mehreren eingestürzten Tunnelstücken vorbei kamen, die Tonks zeigten, wie gefährlich es hier unten eigentlich war, brannten bei ihr einige Sicherungen durch.

Die Wände schienen plötzlich näher zu kommen und sie beschleunigte ihren Schritt.

„Lauf langsamer, Tonks!" Remus konnte kaum mit Tonks mithalten, erreichte sie jedoch, bevor sie aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwinden und sich in den Tunneln verlaufen konnte.

„Was machst Du denn? Hier ist es gefährlich und da vorn ist schon der letzte Abzweig bevor das Ministeriumsgelände beginnt. Willst Du da einfach durch die Banne rennen, oder was soll das?"

„Tut mir leid, ich will das nur noch hinter mir haben. Sag mir doch einfach, wo ich dann lang muss und dann kannst Du hier warten."

„Wir sind gleich da. Aber ich komme noch die letzten Meter mit. Wenn jemand kommt, haben wir zu zweit mehr Chancen."

Tonks war genervt. Sie wusste ja, dass sich Remus Sorgen um sie machte und ihr war auch klar, dass er noch etwas für sie empfand, aber warum zur Hölle wollte er nur nicht verstehen, dass sie ab jetzt auch allein klar kam und dass es schneller ging, wenn sie in ihrem eigenen Tempo vorgehen konnte. „Remus, ich schaff das ab jetzt. Oder traust Du es mir nicht zu?"

„Das hab ich nicht gesagt. Im Gegenteil: Ich weiß sogar, dass Du es schaffen wirst! Ich mache mir doch nur Sorgen um Dich. Ich weiß ja, dass ich nicht mehr Dein Freund bin, aber das kann ich einfach nicht abstellen. Dazu …"

„Was ‚dazu'?", fragte Tonks, die augenblicklich von der Panik abgelenkt war, die sie gerade überfallen wollte.

„Nichts."

Tonks ging ein paar Schritte zurück, bis sie genau vor ihm stand. „Sag es bitte." Sie strich ihm zart über die Wange und ließ ihre Hand dann auf seinem Schlüsselbein ruhen.

„Wirklich, es ist nichts."

„Bitte, Remus!"

Der flehendliche Ton in ihrer Stimme ließ ihm die Knie weich werden und er beendete den abgebrochenen Satz. „Dazu liebe ich Dich viel zu sehr."

Tonks nickte. „Das weiß ich doch." Sie hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, der nur Sekundenbruchteile dauerte und ging dann rückwärts von ihm weg. „Drück die Daumen, dass ich heil zurückkomme. Dann werden wir über das hier reden." Noch bevor Remus wusste, wie ihm geschah, warf Tonks sich den Tarnumhang über und war verschwunden.

Sorgenvoll blickte der Werwolf auf die Stelle, an der sie eben noch gestanden hatte und er betete, dass sie wirklich Gelegenheit haben würden, über den Kuss zu sprechen.

Und vielleicht waren es ja eben diese Gebete, die erhört wurden, denn Tonks kam gut voran. Sie hatte es sich erlaubt, noch einige Sekunden auf Remus Silhouette zu starren, bevor sie sich selbst mit dem Zauber belegte, der verhindern sollte, dass sie Alarm auslöste, wenn sie die Barriere des Ministeriums überwand.

Diese bekam sie schon nach wenigen Sekunden zu Gesicht. Blau pulsierte der Zauber, der den Durchgang zum nächsten Gang zu blockieren schien und immer wieder lösten sich kleine Lichtblitze heraus und liefen suchend über die Wände, nur um dann gleich wieder zu verglimmen.

Tonks fühlte sich nicht sonderlich wohl bei dem Gedanken, diese Barriere zu durchbrechen, doch es blieb ihr keine andere Wahl.

Ein-, zweimal atmete sie noch tief ein- und aus, bevor sie darauf zu schritt. Ihr Herz schlug schneller und scheinbar außer Takt, doch sie ließ sich nicht beirren und ging immer noch näher. Einige der suchenden Strahlen langten nach ihr, zogen sich aber immer so schnell zurück, wie sie gekommen waren. Es schien zu funktionieren. Sie setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen und berührte nun vorsichtig die Wand aus blauem Licht. Erstaunt sah sie, wie es vor ihr zurück wich, sich an die Seiten verzog und ihr erlaubte unversehrt einzutreten. Der Zauber funktionierte nicht nur als Tarnung, nein, er tat viel mehr als erwartet: Er öffnete ihr den Weg hinein ins Ministerium und er tat es noch dazu unauffällig. Der Schutzzauber erlosch nicht, sondern wich nur vor ihr zurück, um gleich danach wieder zusammen zu gleiten, als sei es nie anders gewesen.

Tonks dankte Merlin dafür, aber mindestens ebenso Albus, dessen Portrait ihr den Hinweis gegeben hatte, sich das Buch anzusehen, in dem sie den Zauber letztlich gefunden hatte.

Langsam ging sie weiter und hinter ihr verblasste allmählich der hellblaue Schein der Barriere, nur um schon bald den üblichen magischen Lichtern innerhalb des Ministeriums zu weichen. Tonks stellte verwundert fest, dass sie bereits ein ganzes Stück gegangen, jedoch noch niemandem über den Weg gelaufen war. Die unterste Ebene, in der sich nur ein paar leere Gefängnisräume und ein Zentrallager für unzustellbare Eulenpost befanden, schien vollkommen verlassen zu sein. Das war überaus positiv, auch wenn Tonks befürchtete, dass es drei Stockwerke leider anders aussehen würde.

Leise und vorsichtig schlich sie durch die Flure, bis zum Fahrstuhl, den sie jedoch ignorierte. Sie nahm die Treppe links daneben und lief immer weiter hinauf, bis ein Hinweisschild ihr zeigte, dass sie an der richtigen Stelle angekommen war. Nun musste sie warten, bis jemand die Tür öffnete, denn alles andere hätte das Misstrauen der Wächter auf dem Gang erregt.

Es dauerte eine gute halbe Stunde, bis sich jemand bequemte, die Treppe zu benutzen und Tonks unabsichtlich mitnahm. Der Mann, den sie weder von Namen noch Gesicht her kannte, trug eine solch feuerrot Hautfarbe zur Schau, als habe er einen Marathon gelaufen. Er murmelte etwas davon, wie gesund Treppensteigen doch sein. Die Wächter vor dem Museum für magische Reliquien lachten ihn aus und lästern, dass ihn seine Frau wohl auf Diät gesetzt hatte, doch der Mann mit dem feisten Gesicht hörte sie nicht mehr.

Tonks war ihm voraus gelaufen, hatte sich hinter einer Ecke versteckt und nachdem sie sicher war, dass niemand sie beobachtete, ihm flüsternd einen Stupor verpasst. Als der Mann zu den Wächtern gesehen hatte, hatte sie an ihm das Schild entdeckt, dass ihn als Mitarbeiter des Museums auswies. Der rote Balken über seinem Namen verriet ihr das.

Nun kniete sie vor ihm und sah ihn sich genau an. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden formte sich ihr Kopf nach seinem Vorbild. Ihre Wangen färbten sich rot, ihr Haar wurde spärlicher und ihr Körper kleiner und dicker. Nachdem sie sich in einem Handspiegel kontrolliert und auch ihre Kleidung der seinen angepasst hatte, deckte sie den Tarnumhang über den Mann, dessen Namensschild ihn als Nicolas Royen identifizierte. Dann richtete sie sich auf und wollte gehen, doch ihr fiel noch etwas ein.

Sie drehte sich wieder um, öffnete ihm beide Augen und starrte so lange hinein, bis ihre Pupillen genau den seinen glichen. Vielleicht hatte sie einfach zu viele Muggelfilme gesehen, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, es könnte wichtig sein. Man konnte nie wissen, was noch geschah. Auch die Fingerabdrücke passte sie seinen an, dann erst ging sie in die Richtung, aus der sie gerade gekommen war.

Die beiden Wachmänner grinsten noch immer amüsiert und konnten nicht verbergen, dass ihre Lästereien eben erst geendet hatten. Tonks war das nur recht. Sie ging auf die beiden zu. „Macht euch nur lustig über mich.", sagte sie mit einer Stimme, die ihr selbst fremd war. „Wenn ihr in mein Alter kommt, werdet ihr auch nicht besser dran sein. Dann habt ihr auch eine Frau, die euch verbietet, Salz zu essen oder ein Butterbier zu trinken. Und nun lasst mich durch. Ich muss mir was anschauen."

Die beiden Männer wurden mit einem Mal ernst und der rechte schüttelte den Kopf. „Nic, sei nicht albern. Du weißt, dass wir nur Scherze machen. Wir wissen doch, wie sehr Belinda Dir zusetzt. Aber sei lieber froh, dass Du sie noch hast. Es gibt hier inzwischen genug Leute, deren Ehefrauen verschwunden sind.", murmelte er verschwörerisch. „Und was das Museum angeht: Du weißt doch so gut wie wir, dass wir niemanden ohne Kontrolle hier reinlassen dürfen. Wenn Du nach einem Exponat sehen musst, geh durch den Mitarbeitereingang und spar Dir und uns die Prozedur."

Tonks nickte und schaltete rechtzeitig. „Ja, ja, schon gut. Ich hab nur kontrolliert, ob ihr auch niemanden einfach durchlasst. Immerhin könnte ich ganz jemand anders sein. Habt ihr gut gemacht, Männer." Sie schlug dem Einen von ihnen mit einer fleischigen Hand auf die Schulter und ging grußlos davon.

Verdammt, sie hatte es versaut. Der echte Nicolas Royen würde jeden Moment wach werden und Alarm schlagen und sie stand hier rum und wusste noch nicht einmal, wo der Mitarbeitereingang war. Der war auf keiner ihr bekannten Karte verzeichnet und sie ahnte, dass er nicht so einfach zu finden sein würde.

Trotz dieser deprimierenden Feststellung, ging sie scheinbar gelassenen Schrittes wieder dahin, wo sie Royen unter dem Tarnumhang versteckt hatte. Nach ein wenig Umhertasten fand sie ihn und stellte erleichtert fest, dass der Mann noch bewusstlos war. Nun schien ihr die Lage schon nicht mehr ganz so aussichtslos. Sie hexte ihm Fesseln an, belegte ihn mit einem Stillezauber und ging dann sicher, dass der Tarnumhang ihn vollständig bedeckte.

Gerade als sie damit fertig wurde, vernahm sie Schritte, die sich ihr schnell näherten. Eilig entfernte sie sich von dem am Boden Liegenden und ging weiter, ohne zu wissen, wo sie sich eigentlich befand. Natürlich hatte sie sich in der Vorbereitung ihres Einbruchs alle vorhandenen Karten genau angeschaut, aber in der Realität verließ sie sehr schnell der Orientierungssinn und schon wenige Ecken später hatte sie keinen blassen Dunst mehr, in welcher Abteilung sie eigentlich war.

Zudem musste sie sich höllisch darauf konzentrieren, ihre Form nicht versehentlich wieder zu verändern. Das wäre hier, wo ihr nun hin und wieder jemand auf dem Gang begegnete, fatal gewesen.

Tonks lief weiter und weiter schien sich im Irrgarten der ewig gleich aussehenden Gänge zu verlaufen und landete am Ende doch genau da, wo sie sein musste.

Ohne es beabsichtigt zu haben, aber mit einer ordentlichen Portion Glück, stand sie plötzlich und unerwartet vor einem Schild, dass ihr den Weg zum Mitarbeitereingang wies.

Tonks stolperte mehr vorwärts, als das sie lief, so verwundert war sie in diesem Augenblick. Dann fing sie sich wieder und sah sich um.

Die Tür, durch die sie musste, war aus schwerem grauem Stahl und hatte keine Klinke, kein Schlüsselloch und auch sonst keine sichtbare Möglichkeit, sie zu öffnen.

Vorsichtig sah sich Tonks um, ob sie auch nicht beobachtet wurde, erst dann trat sie näher und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf den verschlossenen Eingang.

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und murmelte eine Formel, der ihr zeigen sollte, ob Magie auf die Tür wirkte, doch er funktionierte entweder nicht, oder die Tür war nicht verzaubert.

Tonks sprach einen Öffnungszauber, doch er verpuffte wirkungslos, wie auch vier weitere, die sie sich zurechtgelegt hatte. Verzweiflung machte sich in ihr breit und sie wollte bereits aufgeben und einen anderen Weg suchen, als sie beschloss, die Fläche einmal abzutasten. Vielleicht gab es ja einen Mechanismus, den man nicht sehen konnte.

Tastend glitten ihre Finger über die glatte Fläche, blieben aber an keiner Erhöhung hängen und spürten auch keine Vertiefungen. Nichts, aber auch gar nichts war da, dass ihr einen Hinweis darauf gab, wie diese dreimal verfluchte Tür aufging.

So nah am Ziel und doch so weit weg. Völlig aufgelöst schluchzte sie und lehnte ihre Stirn an die Tür.

Doch sie spürte nicht das kalte Metall auf ihrer Haut, sondern einen leisen Luftzug.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah direkt in ein grelles rotes Licht. Erschrocken zog sie sich zurück und stand wieder vor der Metalltür. Das Licht war weg.

Tonks runzelte die Stirn und tastete erneut über die Tür. Doch alles schien unverändert. Kein Licht, kein Luftzug. Nur Metall.

Sie ging näher heran. Was hatte sie eben gemacht, bevor sie das rote Licht gesehen hatte? Die Stirn an die Tür gelegt …

Das war es!

Vorsichtig näherte sie sich mit ihrem Gesicht, dass noch immer nach Nicolas Royen aussah, der Oberfläche … und traf auf keinerlei Widerstand.

Ihr war zum Lachen zumute. Ein Akt der absoluten Verzweiflung hatte ihr gerade geholfen, ein Rätsel zu lösen. Das rote Licht leuchtete ihr auch jetzt in die Augen und nun erkannte sie, dass es ein Zauber war, der ihr Gesicht abtastete. Er war vergleichbar mit einem Gesichtserkennungsprogramm der Muggel und sie war unendlich dankbar für ihre Idee, den Mann, den sie derzeit verkörperte, genauestens zu kopieren. Sie lächelte breit, als der Zauber sein Werk beendete und die gesamte Tür verschwand, als hätte es sie nie gegeben.

Tonks ging durch mehrerer lang gezogene Flure, durchquerte zwei Ausstellungshallen, in denen alte, aber für sie heute unwichtige Ausstellungsstücke lagen und dann, ganz plötzlich, stand sie in einem gut ausgeleuchteten Saal an einer Vitrine, deren Inhalt nur eine einzige Tasse war.

Vor ihr stand der Trinkbecher der Helga Hufflepuff und nun würde sie nur noch die Hand ausstrecken müssen, um sie an sich zu bringen.

TBC

Ein kleiner Cliffhanger … ich hoffe es macht euch nichts aus, dass ich den hier eingebaut habe. °grins°


	78. Weglaufen und Ankommen

**78. Weglaufen und Ankommen **

Tonks betrachtete aufmerksam die Vitrine und war verwundert, dass sie nur aus normalem Glas zu bestehen schien. Wie in jedem Museum wohl auf der ganzen Welt, war sie abgeschlossen, doch nichts deutete auf besondere Sicherheitsmaßnahmen hin. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf das Glas, murmelte einen Zauber, der ihr zeigen sollte, ob sie hier nicht doch etwas übersah und schüttelte dann erstaunt den Kopf.

Konnte es denn wirklich so einfach sein? War ihre Euphorie angebracht, oder war sie nur gerade blind für eine Falle, die man hier einfach vermuten musste? Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu sortieren, was sie aber im Bezug auf den Trinkbecher auch zu keinen Beschluss brachte.

Langsam und vorsichtig umrundete sie mehrmals den Tisch, auf dem der Horkrux stand. Noch immer war sie nicht dahinter gekommen, was für ein Sicherheitsmechanismus wohl in Kraft treten würde, wenn sie das Glas anhob und die Tasse wegnahm.

Es war zum Verzweifeln. Ihr fiel partout nichts ein, was sie noch tun konnte, ohne einfach, ihrem ersten Instinkt folgend, zuzugreifen.

Und damit war es für sie entschieden. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, also würde sie es genau so machen.

Aufmerksam blickte sie noch einmal nach allen Seiten, doch sie war glücklicherweise noch immer allein.

Ihre Hand schreckte sich schon dem Glas entgegen und berührte es beinahe, als Tonks voller Schreck die Hand zurück riss. Meine Güte, manchmal war sie wirklich dumm! Fast hätte sie vergessen, sich zu überlegen, wie sie hier raus kommen wollte. In den nächsten Sekunden konnte sonst etwas passieren und sie hatte keinen Plan, wohin sie rennen wollte, wenn gleich die Hölle losbrach.

Sie könnte durch den Personaleingang wieder abhauen, so wie sie hereingekommen war, doch die Sache hatte gleich zwei Haken. Er eine war die Tatsache, dass es ein ziemlich weiter Weg war, um ihn zu erreichen und der andere hing damit zusammen, dass sie keinen rechten Plan hatte, wo im Gebäude sie war, wenn sie dort hinaus ginge. Schon auf dem Hinweg hatte sie sich hoffnungslos verlaufen und sie hatte so eine Ahnung, dass das auf dem Rückweg nicht besser werden würde. Nur hätte sie es gleich wohl noch viel eiliger als zuvor.

Nein, so ging das nicht. Dort konnte sie nicht hinaus. Aber wenn nicht da, dann blieb nur noch der Besuchereingang. Ihre Gedanken rasten und zeigten ihr vor ihrem inneren Auge die beiden Wächter, die dort standen. Sicherlich waren sie gut ausgebildet und nicht leicht zu überwinden. Konnte sie es mit diesen Beiden aufnehmen? Meine Güte, jetzt wünschte sie sich wirklich Verstärkung her.

Aus Gewohnheit wollte sie sich in dieser Sekunde durch die Haare fahren. Eine Geste, die sie immer dann machte, wenn sie nicht weiter wusste, doch ihre Hand griff fast ins Leere. Auf ihrem Kopf war nur spärlicher Flaum; nichts als Reste vor der vollkommenen Glatze. Und in diesem Moment hätte Tonks fast gelacht.

Längst hatte sie vergessen, dass sie nicht wie sie selbst aussah. Wenn sie den Horkrux an sich nahm und dann zur Tür stürmte, würde sie fragen, was denn los sei. Die Wächter würden zögern auf den Mann loszugehen, den sie als Kollegen kannten und eben erst gesehen hatten. Das würde ihr die nötige Zeit geben, die Zwei auszuschalten.

Gerechtfertigt oder nicht, sie wurde von Erleichterung durchströmt und konnte spüren, dass der Druck in ihrem Kopf erheblich nachließ.

Sie zog noch einmal den Handspiegel hervor, stellte fest, dass ihre Nase und ihre Wangenknochen sich unkontrolliert wieder in die einer Frau verwandelt hatten und versuchte sich dann daran zu erinnern, wie Royen aussah. Als sie halbwegs zufrieden mit dem Gesicht war, was ihr im Spiegel entgegen sah, atmete sie noch einmal tief durch und trat dann ganz dicht an die Vitrine heran.

Jetzt oder nie, sagte sie sich und murmelte alle Öffnungszauber, die ihr geläufig waren, bis das Schloss endlich aufschnappte und Tonks nun tatsächlich nur noch zugreifen musste.

Sie legte beide Hände auf den Glasaufsatz, jeden Moment damit rechnend, dass ein Alarm losginge, doch es geschah nichts, auch nicht, als sie ihn anhob und zur Seite stellte, um endlich die Tasse an sich zu bringen.

Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung räumte sie den Becher vom Podest und steckte sie in den dafür mitgebrachten Brustbeutel, auf dem ein Verkleinerungszauber lag. Sie ließ ihn unter der Kleidung verschwinden und nun würde niemand mehr auf den Gedanken kommen, dass sie etwas Gestohlenes bei sich haben könnte.

Noch immer war weder ein Alarm losgegangen, noch hatte sie Schritte gehört, die auf sie zukamen. Noch konnte Tonks es nicht so ganz glauben, aber es schien wirklich so einfach zu sein, dieses wohl wichtigste Ausstellungsstück der Sammlung zu rauben.

Auf dem Weg zum Ausgang, den sie nicht übertrieben schnell antrat, um keinen Verdacht zu erwecken, kam ihr der Gedanke, dass Riddle vielleicht nicht mit ungewöhnlichen Sicherungszaubern auf die Existenz des Horkurxes aufmerksam hatte machen wollen. Wenn es so sein sollte, war es ihr nur Recht, dachte sie und stand in diesem Moment noch zwei Meter vom Ausgang entfernt.

Die beiden Wachen hatten sie wohl nicht gehört, denn sie drehten sich nicht zu ihr um, sondern tratschten unentwegt über die aktuellsten Quidditschspiele. Auch das war Tonks lieb und so trat sie voller Zuversicht hinaus auf den Flur.

Noch im gleichen Bruchteil der Sekunden, in der sie den letzten Schritt nach draußen beendete, ging ein unmenschlich lauter Alarm los und Tonks glaubte, ihr gesamter Körper werde in Stücke gerissen. Ihr erster Impuls war, sich auf die Knie fallen zu lassen und sich die Ohren zuzuhalten, doch sie tat nur letzteres und stürmte weiter.

Dabei hatte sie jedoch vergessen, dass da noch zwei Wächter waren, die es nun auf sie abgesehen hatten. Es schien als seien sie mit Schutzzaubern belegt, die es ihnen gestatteten, den Alarm leiser zu hören, denn sie waren von dem schrillen und schmerzhaften Geräusch völlig unbeeinflusst.

Einer von ihnen – der, mit dem Tonks vorhin die Unterhaltung geführt hatte – lief ihr nach und schickte eine Ganzkörperklammer auf sie zu. Seine Zielgenauigkeit war jedoch wenig berauschend und so verfehlte der Fluch sie und prallte nur an eine Wand. Tonks duckte sich und zwang sich um die nächste Ecke zu laufen. Noch immer verursachte ihr der Alarm körperliche Schmerzen, doch sie spürte, dass es besser wurde, mit jedem Meter, den sie Abstand zum Museum gewann.

Hinter ihr waren die Schritte beider Wächter zu hören und so blieb ihr keine Zeit zum Verschnaufen. Sie musste weiter; zum Ausgang; raus aus dem Ministerium.

Die Geräusche hinter ihr waren jetzt ganz nah. Noch wenige Meter und sie würden sie entdecken.

Tonks blickte nach links und nach rechts, doch nirgends sah sie einen Ort, um sich zu verstecken.

„Scheiße.", flüsterte sie und rannte schon wieder weiter um eine Ecke und noch eine, so lange, bis sie nicht mehr wusste, wo sie war.

Die Wächter folgten ihr noch immer durch die winkligen Flure und Tonks war klar, dass sie bisher nur durch Glück und ihre gute Kondition entkommen war. Doch damit schien es jetzt endgültig aus zu sein, denn nun hörte sie gleich aus zwei Richtungen jemanden auf sich zukommen.

Mit lauter Stimme wurde sie aufgefordert, sich zu ergeben und Tonks saß nun definitiv in der Falle.

Sie ließ sich zu Boden sinken und versuchte krampfhaft nicht in Panik zu verfallen, was enorm schwer war, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass man sie gleich wegen Diebstahls festnehmen und sehr wahrscheinlich zu einem ranghohen Todesser bringen würde.

Wieso war auch alles nur so schief gelaufen? Alles hatte doch so gut ausgesehen; hatte funktioniert, wie geplant. Der Spruch um hinein zu kommen, der Tarnumhang, um sich zu verstecken und die Verwandlung ….

‚Oh mein Gott.', dachte sie. ‚Der Tarnumhang! Bitte mach, dass er in der Nähe ist." Dann flüsterte sie „Accio Tarnumhang." und streckte die Hände aus. Die Männer konnten nur noch wenige Meter entfernt sein und sie flehte, dass ihr die rettende Idee nicht zu spät gekommen war, gerade als sie spürte, dass weicher Stoff ihre Hände streifte.

Im gleichen Augenblick sah sie einen der Männer mit gezogenem Zauberstab um die Ecke biegen, doch er sah sie nicht mehr, denn der Tarnumhang lag über ihr, wie eine zweite Haut.

Auch der zweite Wächter kam nun an und er brachte Verstärkung mit. Zwei weitere Wachen blickten suchend in die Runde und jeder von ihnen wirkte erstaunt. „Wo ist er hin? Er ist doch in diese Richtung gelaufen."

Der andere nickte und sah ebenfalls ratlos aus. „Er kann nicht weg sein. Ich habe ihn hierher laufen sehen und ich habe seine Stimme gehört. Er muss noch hier sein. Vielleicht ist er getarnt.", schlussfolgerte er ganz richtig.

„Red doch keinen Mist, jeder weiß, dass das hier drin nicht geht. Kein Zauber, kein Trank, gar nichts, was Dich verschwinden lässt. Aber wenn Du meist, dass es doch geht, dann versuch Dein Glück. "

„Das werd ich machen. Verlass Dich drauf.", antwortete der andere und fing an, seinen Zauberstab zu bewegen und Formeln aufzusagen.

Tonks Alarmglocken schrillten jetzt lauter, als das Geräusch, was noch immer durch die Korridore klang. Sie musste hier weg. Die vier Männer standen auf engem Raum um sie herum und wenn sie den Verdacht hatten, jemand wäre hier, würden sie es nicht nur mit Zaubern, gegen die der Umhang immun war, sondern wahrscheinlich auch mit Tasten probieren. Würde jemand einen Zipfel ihres Umhangs zu fassen kriegen, wäre sie verloren.

Verzweifelt hörte sie weiter die Zauber des Wächters und überlegte, ob es nicht etwas gab, was sie ablenken könnte.

Nicolas Royen, der noch immer gefesselt und stumm auf dem Boden in der Nähe liegen musste, fiel ihr ein und sie dachte daran, ihn mit einem Zauber herzuholen. Das wäre furchtbar entwürdigend für ihn, wahrscheinlich schmerzhaft, weil er anecken und weil er festgenommen werden würde, aber ihr blieb keine andere Wahl. Es war unendlich wichtig, dass sie die Tasse hier raus brachte und so leid es ihr auch tat, dass wahrscheinlich ein andere für ihren Diebstahl zahlen musst, so war es doch in diesem Moment schon beschlossene Sache.

Sie hob ihre Hand, was durch die Weite des Umhangs problemlos möglich war, doch dann gab es ein Problem. Sie konnte den Zauber nicht laut sagen, ja nicht einmal flüstern, ohne entdeckt zu werden. Tonks wusste, dass man auch nonverbale Zauber anwenden konnte. Sie hatte es selbst unter gewissen Umständen schon erfolgreich geschafft leichte Dinge zu bewegen, oder ein kleines Feuer zu entfachen. Doch einen ganzen Menschen zu sich zu rufen, dass traute sie sich nicht zu.

Und doch blieb ihr keine andere Wahl. Entweder sie kriegte das jetzt hin, oder aber sie konnte sich auch direkt ergeben.

In einem Akt der puren Verzweiflung sammelte sie alle Konzentration, die sie aufbringen konnte und sprach den Zauber nur im Geist und mit stummen Lippen. ‚Accio Nicolas Royen!' Dann ging sie in Deckung, indem sie mitsamt dem Umhang zur Seite sprang.

Keinen Moment zu früh, denn der Körper des Mannes, dessen Aussahen Tonks vorhin so geholfen hatte, schoss auf die Wächter zu und schmiss zwei von ihnen durch die Wucht des Aufpralls um. Diese stürzten auf die beiden anderen, die sich aber noch fangen konnten, jedoch verwirrt genug waren, um Tonks die Möglichkeit zu gewähren, sich aus dem Staub zu machen.

Mit nie geahntem Geschick drängte sie sich durch die Lücke zwischen der Wand und einem der Wächter, nahm die Beine in die Hand und lief los. Der Hall ihrer Schritte wurde von dem lautstarken Geschimpfe der Männer überdeckt. Tonks lächelte. Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft. Der Zauber hatte funktioniert und sie war unendlich stolz auf sich.

Danach ging alles sehr schnell. Überall im Gebäude waren zwar Wachen aufgestellt, aber nachdem Royen gefasst wurde, gab es schnell Entwarnung und Tonks hatte durch das Patrolieren der Männer besser Möglichkeiten ungesehen durch einige Türen zu kommen, als auf dem Hinweg.

Sie kam abgehetzt aber glücklich an der Barriere an, die den Durchgang nach draußen darstellte, sprach den Zauber und stieß direkt dahinter auf Remus.

Sie zog den Umhang von ihrem Kopf, fiel ihm in die Arme, lächelte ihn glücklich an und sagte nur: „Los, weg hier!", bevor sie beide gemeinsam zum Hauptquartier apparierten.

Remus war baff, als er ohne Vorwarnung einen ihm unbekannten Kopf auf sich zuschweben sah und noch mehr, als er dann plötzlich umarmt und angesprochen wurde, doch dann arbeitete sein Gehirn wieder und er kam Tonks Wunsch nach, aus den dunklen Gängen um das Ministerium zu verschwinden.

In Milford-Haven jedoch, blieb er erst einmal stehen und hielt auch Tonks davon ab, weiterzugehen. „Hey, es ist toll, dass Du wieder da bist, aber kannst Du mir mal verraten, ob Du auch erfolgreich warst?"

Tonks grinste ihn frech an und verwandelte sich erst einmal wieder in den Menschen, der sie vor dem Einbruch gewesen war. Als ihre Haare wieder dunkelbraun und ihr Gesicht ebenso wie ihre Figur, wieder fraulich waren, antwortete sie ihm. „Meinst Du, ich würde so strahlen, wenn nicht?" Und dann machte sie einen großen Schritt auf ihn zu und nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände. „Du hättest mich sehen sollen. Ich glaube, Du wärst stolz auf mich."

„Das bin ich auch so." Dann tat Remus das, was ihm in diesem Moment am logischsten schien: Er küsste sie.

Und erstaunt stellte er fest, dass Nymphadora Tonks ihn auch zurück küsste.

Nach ein paar unendlich schönen Sekunden lösten sie sich voneinander und nun war Tonks Lächeln nicht länger frech, sondern eher schüchtern. „Das wollte ich schon lange wieder tun."

Remus zog sie an sich. „Und warum hast Du nicht? Ich meine, hast Du immer noch Angst, dass ich Dir irgendwann wehtun könnte?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nach heute habe ich wahrscheinlich vor nicht mehr sehr vielen Dingen Angst. Und vor Dir schon gar nicht.", neckte sie ihn, bevor sie seinen Mund erneut mit ihrem verschloss.

„Lass uns rein gehen.", sagte sie nach einiger Zeit. „Ich denke wir sollten den anderen erzählen, dass wir erfolgreich waren und dann können wir ihnen gleich sagen, dass wir wieder zusammen sind."

Der Werwolf, dessen Hand sie in ihrer hielt, blieb abrupt stehen. „Das meinst Du nicht ernst, oder? Das geht doch die andern gar nichts an."

„Hey, ich hab hab auch nicht von allen gesprochen, aber ein paar Leuten will ich es schon sagen. Was dagegen?"

„Nein, nein, schon gut. Unseren Freunden werden wir es natürlich sagen." Leiser, so das Tonks es nicht hören konnte, murmelte er: „Frauen!", konnte aber gleichzeitig das Grinsen einfach nicht aus seinem Gesicht kriegen. Er war endlich wieder ein glücklicher Mann.

TBC

Zwei volle Kapitel ohne Hermine und Severus. Das kann so nicht weiter gehen – und das wird es auch nicht. Beim nächsten Mal haben beide wieder einen Auftritt. Jedenfalls glaube ich das, denn das neue Kapitel existiert bisher leider nur in meinem Kopf und ihr dürft mal fest die Daumen drücken, dass ich es bis Donnerstag fertig bekomme.


	79. Ablenkung

_Padme: Ja, das haben Tonks und Remus gut hingekriegt, doch heute sind Severus und Hermine wieder an der Reihe und auch wenn sie heute keine Bäume ausreisen, dürfte es doch ein freudiges Wiedersehen mit ihnen werden. _

**79. Ablenkung **

Hermine stand vor einer großen Schiefertafel in Severus Labor und notierte den zeitlichen Ablauf, sowie die Zaubersprüche, die notwendig wären, um Anthony das Leben zu retten und den Horkrux in ihm zu vernichten. Sie musste das einfach noch einmal aufschreiben und in großen Lettern vor sich sehen. Das hatte ihr bei anderen Problemen immer geholfen, eine Lösung zu finden. Heute sollte es ihr helfen, eine eventuelle Fehlkalkulation zu erkennen.

Hatten sie sich irgendwo vertan? Waren Severus und sie wirklich auf dem richtigen Weg, oder führte der hier eher zum sicheren Tod für Anthony Middleton?

Sie wusste es längst nicht mehr, aber sie wusste, dass ihr das keine Ruhe lassen würde, bis das alles vorbei war. In den letzten Tagen war sie mit so vielen anderen Dingen beschäftigt gewesen, dass sie dieses eine Thema erfolgreich verdrängt hatte, doch nun, da Tonks ins Ministerium einbrach, um den anderen Horkrux zu holen, blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit für Sammys Sohn. Und genauso wenig blieb für Hermine, um dahinter zu kommen, ob es im Rettungsplan nicht doch noch einen Fehler gab. Ihr war unwohl, wenn sie daran dachte, was sie bald tun müssten. Noch unwohler wurde ihr, wenn sie daran dachte, was Tonks gerade in diesem Augenblick vielleicht durchmachte.

Niemand wusste ganz genau, was sie im Ministerium erwartete und die Vorbereitungsmöglichkeiten waren deshalb sehr begrenzt gewesen. Nicht, dass sie Tonks sehr nah stand, aber sie mochte sie und hatte deshalb auch Angst, dass ihr etwas passieren könnte.

Wenn doch nur endlich eine Nachricht vom Orden käme! Sie wartete schon seit Stunden darauf und wusste genau, dass die Schrift an der Tafel nur eine Ablenkung von ihren Sorgen war. Im Prinzip war sie die Fakten, die dort standen, schon hundert- oder eher tausendmal durchgegangen. Sie wusste, dass es dort nichts Neues mehr zu entdecken gab. Nach dieser Erkenntnis war die Ablenkung dann auch dahin. Hermine hob die Hand, deutete auf die Tafel und säuberte sie mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes, dann verließ sie das Labor.

Im Wohnzimmer sah Severus nur kurz auf, als sie herein kam. Er las seit Stunden irgendwelche Unterlagen für das neue Schuljahr und wirkte völlig ruhig.

Hermine setzte sich neben ihn und blickte ein Weilchen auf das, was er las, dann stand sie wieder auf, begann hin und her zu laufen und verlieh ihrer Nervosität weiteren Ausdruck, indem sie begann Staub vom Kaminsims zu wischen.

Dies ließ Severus dann doch aufsehen. „Was ist mit Dir los? Meinst Du nicht, die Hauselfen sind beleidigt, wenn Du ihre Arbeit machst?"

Augenblicklich ließ Hermine ihre Hände sinken. „Sehr witzig, Severus. Wirklich witzig! Bist Du denn gar nicht nervös wegen Tonks? Ich meine, wie kannst Du so ruhig hier sitzen und lesen, so, als gäbe es momentan nichts Wichtigeres?"

Severus erhob sich und ging zu der Frau, die er liebte, die ihm aber gerade viel zu unruhig war. „Hör mal, Hermine, ich sitze hier, weil ich etwas zu tun habe. Abgesehen davon: Ja, ich mache mir auch Gedanken, ob alles glatt läuft, aber ich werde nichts daran ändern können, wenn es das nicht tut. Deine Fahrigkeit macht es doch nicht besser."

Seufzend nickte Hermine und lehnte sich an ihn. „Das weiß ich doch, aber ich wünschte wirklich, sie würden endlich bescheid geben, ob es funktioniert hat."

„Mir geht es genau so, falls es Dich tröstet. Und nun, sieh zu, dass Du Dich mit irgendetwas ablenkst."

„Und mit was? Soll ich noch mehr Unverwundbarkeitstränke herstellen, oder zum tausendsten Mal überlegen, ob wir Anthony anders retten können?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und sagte mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen: „Nein, wohl besser nicht. Das scheint ja nicht mehr zu helfen. Aber ich wüsste etwas, was Du tun könntest."

„Dann sag es mir, bevor ich noch völlig verrückt werde vor Sorge."

„Brau die üblichen Tränke für den Krankenflügel. Mary-Ann wird sich sicherlich freuen, wenn sie heute Abend ankommt und ein paar Vorräte vorfindet. Außerdem habe ich das Gefühl, dass wir in diesem Schuljahr ohnehin einen größeren Verbrauch an Heiltränken haben werden."

Hermine nickte und hob dann den Kopf. „Sag mal, ich habe das noch gar nicht gefragt, aber kommt Martens auch wieder?"

Severus machte ein Gesicht, als habe er gerade in eine Zitrone gebissen. „Erinnere mich bitte nicht daran. Ja, er kommt zurück. Das kann ich leider nicht verhindern. Mich beruhigt nur, dass Du nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun hast."

„Glaub mir, Severus, mich auch. Ich hasse ihn. Und ich habe Angst vor ihm."

„Und beides ist berechtigt. Aber ich denke, ich habe ein Mittel gefunden, um ihn von dem Schlimmsten abzuhalten."

Skeptisch blickte Hermine ihn an. „Und welches wäre das?"

„Warten wir erst ab, ob es wirkt. Dann werde ich es Dir sagen."

„Nett, dass Du immer noch Geheimnisse vor mir hast."

„Ja, nicht wahr?", antwortete er mit dem Anflug eines Zwinkern in den Augen, fuhr ihr aber gleichzeitig über die Haare und küsste sie kurz auf die Stirn. „Und nun an die Arbeit. Die Tränke brauen sich nicht von allein."

Hermine drehte sich um und wollte schon wieder ins Labor gehen, als ihr etwas einfiel. „Severus, würdest Du mit mir erst noch einen kleinen Spaziergang machen?"

Er hatte sich bereits wieder hingesetzt und schien schon wieder ganz in die Unterlagen vertieft zu sein, als Hermine ihn bat, mit ihr nach draußen zu kommen. „Wie kommst Du jetzt darauf? Da draußen regnet es in Strömen und niemand würde heute freiwillig einen Schritt vor die Tür machen."

„Komm schon! Bitte!" Sie ging auf ihn zu, griff seine Hand und zog so lange an seinem Arm, bis er wieder aufstand. „Geh mit mir raus. Ich werde für Monate wieder hier eingesperrt sein, sobald der erste Lehrer ankommt. Ich möchte noch mal frische Luft schnappen, bevor ich wieder zu einer Kellerassel werde."

Severus musste zugeben, dass er in Anbetracht dieser Tatsache verstehen konnte, was sie auf derartig dumme Ideen kam. „Und weil Du Dir nicht allein eine Lungenentzündung holen möchtest, soll ich mitkommen, oder wieso brauchst Du dabei meine Begleitung?"

„Sei doch nicht albern. Ich möchte einfach ein paar ruhige Minuten mit Dir haben, das Schloss einfach mal umrunden und eine Lungenentzündung werden wir uns auch nicht holen. Der Regen ist warm und wenn nicht, gibt es immer noch einen Zauber, der uns wasserabweisend machen kann. Also sei kein Hasenfuß und komm bitte mit." Zur Unterstützung ihrer Bitte, küsste sie ihn liebevoll. „Komm schon! Bitte!"

„Wenn Du mich auf diese Weise anbettelst, kann ich schlecht nein sagen. Na los, dann zieh Dich an."

Eine Viertelstunde später traten sie gemeinsam durch ein Seitenportal und begannen einen Spaziergang durch sanften Sommerregen. Die dunkelsten Wolken hatten sich verzogen und obwohl der Himmel sich noch nicht völlig beruhigt hatte, krochen doch vereinzelt ein paar Sonnenstrahlen über die nasse Erde und malten einen Regenbogen in den Himmel.

Hermine sah ihn und deutete darauf. „Das ist wunderschön."

„Ja, das ist es.", sagte Severus und legte im Gehen einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Er war eigentlich kein sehr einfühlsamer Mensch, aber er konnte spüren, dass es Hermine nahe ging, dass sie schon ab dem heutigen Abend die Freiheit verlor, einfach einen Spaziergang, wie diesen, machen zu können. Sie würde wieder für lange Zeit eine Gefangene seiner vier Wände sein.

Dankbar nahm Hermine die Geste an und lehnte ihren Kopf an seinen Arm. Lange gingen sie so schweigend weiter und sogen die frische Luft ein. Nach und nach verringerte sich der Regen, bis es nur noch nieselte.

Doch Regen hin oder her, Hermine war noch immer von einer tiefen Traurigkeit ergriffen und konnte gar nicht anders, als lautlos zu weinen. All die Anspannung, ihre Ängste und nicht zuletzt die Ungewissheit des heutigen Tages, sammelten sich in ein paar einzelnen Tränen, die sie verstohlen, doch nicht unbemerkt, wegwischte.

Severus hielt plötzlich an, zog sie ganz nah zu sich und flüsterte. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es ausgeht, aber so wie jetzt wird es nicht mehr lange sein. Das verspreche ich Dir."

Die Tränen nun zurückhaltend sah sie zu ihm auf. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das beruhigend oder beängstigend finden soll."

„Das können wir beide erst wissen, wenn es soweit ist. Doch ich tendiere dazu zu glauben, dass sie unsere Zukunft freundlicher aussehen wird, als das, was wir jetzt haben."

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. So schlecht ist das, was wir haben es doch gar nicht."

„Ach nein? Du findest es nicht schlecht, dass ich jederzeit von Riddle dazu aufgefordert werden kann, Dich ihm auszuliefern? Oder ist es nicht so schlimm, dass ganze Jahrgänge von Schülern in den Dunklen Künsten unterrichtet werden? Oder dass sich kein Muggelgeborener mehr auf die Straße trauen kann, ohne um sein Leben zu bangen?" In seiner Stimme schwang Ärger mit, auch wenn sich der nicht auf Hermine bezog.

„So habe ich das nicht gemeint. Das weißt Du doch auch."

„Ja.", murmelte er in ihr Haar. „Ja, wir sind zusammen und gesund. Es könnte durchaus noch schlimmer sein." Langsam löste er sich ein wenig von ihr, legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und küsste sie dann. „Ich möchte nur nicht für etwas wie diesen Kuss, mein Leben lang in der Gefahr schweben von Riddle oder ein paar vorbeikommenden Todessern umgebracht zu werden." Er sah ihr lange in die Augen und küsste sie dann noch einmal intensiver, während seine Hände ihren nassen Umhang von ihren Schultern streiften. „Oder dafür.", murmelte er sich an ihrem Hals langsam hinabküssend.

„Hmm.", seufzte Hermine nur und war längst mit den Gedanken nicht mehr bei Todessern oder irgendetwas, das damit zu tun hatte. Ihre Hände wanderten über Severus Rücken, doch er zog sie von da weg und löste sich für einen Augenblick ganz von ihr, was ihm einen irritierten Blick von Hermine einbrachte, der sich jedoch legte, als sie sah, was er tat.

Severus hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und belegte ihren Umhang, der am Boden ausgebreitet war, mit einem Trocknungszauber, bevor er sich selbst von seiner Robe befreite und mit ihr das gleiche Prozedere vollzog. Dann sah er Hermine mit einem Schmunzeln in den Augen an. „Komm! Lass uns Deinen vorerst letzten Abend unter freiem Himmel noch ein bisschen genießen."

Über diese Aufforderung musste Hermine keinen Augenblick nachdenken. Sie setzten sich hin und wartete gar nicht darauf, dass Severus die Initiative ergriff, sondern begann gleich die obersten Knöpfe seines dunkelgrauen Hemdes zu öffnen.

Erst zärtlich, dann immer stürmischer küsste sie die freigelegte Haut bis hinunter zu seinem Hosenbund und Severus lehnte sich stöhnend zurück, vergrub aber eine Hand in Hermines langen nassen Haaren und zog sie wieder nach oben. „Was glaubst Du, was Du da machst?"

„Dich verführen, wenn es recht ist." Sie küsste ihn kurz und gierig. „Wenn nicht, übrigens auch.", setzte sie frech dazu.

„Oh, glaub mir, es ist recht.", antwortete er und drehte sich so, dass er über ihr lag. „Aber ich dachte, Du willst auch was davon haben. Deshalb solltest Du es unterlassen, mich an empfindlichen Stellen zu küssen.", erklärte er ihr, während nun er ihre enge und mittlerweile vom Nieselregen durchweichte Bluse öffnete, ihren Büstenhalter nach oben schob und mit seinen langen Fingern ihre wunderschönen Brüste umfuhr, bevor er seinen Mund erst um die eine, dann um die andere Brustwarze legte.

Nun stöhnte Hermine und für Severus gab es keinen Laut, der ihn glücklicher hätte machen können. Er öffnete den Knopf ihrer Hose und streifte sie ihr zusammen mit ihrem Slip von den Hüften, ohne aufzuhören, sie weiterhin mit zarten Küssen und ebenso zarten Bissen zu verwöhnen. Je mehr er sie küsste, desto lauter wurde ihr Stöhnen und das hatte zur unmittelbaren Folge, dass seine Hose unangenehm spannte, Doch sich schon jetzt von ihr zu befreien kam nicht in Frage. Dann würde es kein Halten mehr für ihn geben und noch hatte er Hermine noch nicht so weit, wie er sie haben wollte. Noch hatte sie keine Ahnung, was er vorhatte.

Doch sie sollte es schnell erfahren, denn er küsste sich immer weiter an ihr herab und fuhr zuerst noch ein paar anregende Kreise um ihren Bauchnabel, tauchte dann aber immer weiter hinab zu ihrer Scham und machte keine Anstalten zu stoppen.

Für ein paar Sekunden wollte Hermine das an seiner statt tun, weil sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie das wirklich wollte, doch spätestens als er ihre Kitzler zum ersten Mal mit dem Mund umschloss, war jeder Gedanke daran, ihn aufzuhalten, verflogen. Für lange Minuten existierte nichts weiter auf der Welt als dieses wunderbare Gefühl zwischen ihren Beinen, dass Severus mit immer neuen Reizen wieder und wieder aufflammen ließ, bevor er sich letztlich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte und sich nun doch von seiner Hose befreite, nur um Sekunden später in Hermines Tiefen einzudringen und mit ihr gemeinsam eine neue unbekannte Höhe zu erreichen.

Als beider Atem wieder ruhiger geworden war, zog Severus seine Robe über sie beide und sah Hermine so lange an, bis sie es merkte. Sie sah auf und legte den Kopf schief. „Du siehst aus, als wolltest Du mir was sagen."

Severus schmunzelte und Hermine stellte still für sich fest, dass er so sicher zehn Jahre jünger wirkte. „Oh, ich denke, nach diesem Nachmittag gibt es nicht mehr viel zu sagen, außer einer Sache."

„Und das wäre?"

„Nur, dass ich Dir Recht geben muss."

„Mit was? Zur Hölle, Severus, spann mich doch nicht so auf die Folter!"

Jetzt lachte er über ihre Ungeduld. „Nun, ich habe gerade festgestellt, dass das, was wir haben doch wirklich gar nicht so schlecht ist."

Hermine schlug ihn spielerisch auf die Brust und lehnte sich dann wieder an ihn an. Sie war müde und auch wenn es hier draußen nicht sonderlich warm und gemütlich war, fühlte sie sich, als könne sie ein Viertelstündchen ruhen.

Doch daraus wurde nichts. Nur Sekunden nachdem sie und Severus die Augen geschlossen hatte, tauchte am Himmel eine Eule auf, landete in einem nahen Baum und schuhute so lang, bis Severus sich erbarmte, ihr das Schriftstück mit dem Zeichen des Ordens vom Bein zu nehmen.

Langsam entrollte er es, las es durch und konnte dabei ein zufriedenes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

TBC

War das eine passende Entschädigung für zwei Kapitel ohne Hermine und Severus?


	80. Teure Erkenntnis

_Padme: Ja, das kann man so sagen. Das hat wirklich beiden gut getan. So eine kleine Erholung war auch nötig, denn bald schon werden sie sehr viel weniger Zeit für sich haben._

**80. Teure Erkenntnis **

Gleich nachdem die guten Nachrichten vom Orden gekommen waren, gingen Hermine und Severus zurück ins Schloss. Ihr Spaziergang hatte sie nicht sehr weit geführt, doch beide waren überaus zufrieden, mit dem, was sie in der letzten Stunde geteilt hatten und nicht weniger mit dem Bericht des Ordens.

Es war für sie beide ein Wunder, dass Tonks es geschafft hatte, ohne eine Verletzung, dafür aber tatsächlich mit dem Becher der Helga Hufflepuff, aus dem Ministerium herauszukommen. Doch es war ein Wunder, welches sie nicht hinterfragen würden.

Zwar standen schon wieder einige Pflichten an und die meisten davon waren eher lästig und unangenehm, aber in Anbetracht der positiven Energien, die sie gerade gesammelt hatten, schien das Leben nur noch halb so schwer.

Hermine war so beschwingt, dass sie sich gleich daran machte, die Tränke für die Krankenstation anzusetzen und es ging ihr mit einer Leichtigkeit von der Hand, die sie vorher nicht zustande gebracht hätte.

Severus dagegen begrüßte die ersten Lehrer, die nun nach und nach wieder im Schloss eintrudelten. Die Schüler würden morgen ankommen. Severus freute sich weder über die einen, noch über die anderen. Einzig die Professoren Sinistra und Sprout, sowie Mary-Ann Hicks begrüßte er mit ehrlicher Freundlichkeit.

Andrew Martens betrat am späten Nachmittag als letzter das Schloss und Severus musste sich zwingen, ihm nicht direkt wieder den Weg nach draußen zu weisen. So weit, ihn freundlich zu begrüßen, reichte seine Selbstbeherrschung dann allerdings doch nicht mehr. Er knurrte ihn mehr an, als das er sprach, war nichts desto trotz dennoch stolz auf sich. Immerhin hatte er ihm die Hand gereicht und ihm nicht den Hals umgedreht.

Nach dem Abendesse – dem ersten, seit Monaten, dass er ohne Hermine und in der Großen Halle einnahm – ging er in sein Büro und ließ sich von seinen Vorgängern versichern, dass sie auch in diesem Schuljahr den Unterricht in den Dunklen Künsten überwachen würden. Das Versprechen, ihn sofort zu informieren, sollte Martens zu weit gehen, war darin selbstverständlich mit eingeschlossen. Etwas beruhigter ging er hinunter in den Kerker und ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen. Das neue Schuljahr stand unmittelbar bevor und nach und nach wurde ihm klar, wie schwer dies mit den Vorbereitungen für den alles entscheidenden Kampf mit Voldemort unter einen Hut zu bringen war.

Jetzt, da ein weiterer Horkrux in der Hand des Ordens war, musste bald gehandelt werden. Voldemort musste nun klar sein, dass im Geheimen Vorbereitungen getroffen wurden. Das wiederum verursachte einen gewissen Zeitdruck, die bekannten Horkruxe zu eliminieren. Mit Grausen dachte Severus daran, was für eine Art der Behandlung Anthony Middleton bald zuteil werden würde.

Die ganze Sache war zwar gut durchdacht, doch auf jeden Fall gefährlich. Einmal abgesehen davon, das es ein Erfordernis war, die Schule dafür allein zu lassen und auch noch Hermine mitzunehmen, musste auch noch mindestens ein fähiger Heiler aufgetan werden. Natürlich würde Poppy zur Verfügung stehen, die ihrer Freundschaft zu Minerva wegen, stets Kontakt zum Orden hielt, doch Severus zweifelte daran, dass das ausreichen würde. Vielleicht sollte er Mary-Ann fragen, ob sie helfen würde. Ja, das schien ihm eine gute Idee. Diese junge Frau hatte bereits bewiesen, wo ihre Loyalität lag und sie hatte zweifellos starke Nerven. Und die würden bei der Entfernung des Horkruxes unabdingbar sein.

Severus verschränkte die Hände über dem Bauch, schloss die Augen und genoss für einen Moment die absolute Stille. Wer wusste schon, wann es einen solchen Moment wieder geben würde.

Ehe er es sich versah, war er eingeschlafen und Hermine, die nebenan noch an den Heiltränken weitergearbeitet hatte, fand ihn wenig später friedlich schnarchend vor. Sie lächelte über diesen seltenen Anblick, der sie an das Bild erinnerte, dass er ihr direkt nach ihrem Einzug in sein Zuhause geboten hatte. Damals hatte sie ihn noch verabscheut und heute verstand sie nicht einmal mehr, wie sie zu so etwas fähig gewesen sein konnte. Sie holte eine Decke und legte sie vorsichtig über ihn, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging zu Bett.

Der ganze nächste Tag verlief ruhig. Die Lehrer waren noch damit beschäftigt ihre Sache wieder an die angestammten Stellen zu räumen und den ersten Unterricht vorzubereiten und die Schüler waren noch nicht sehr zahlreich anwesend. Severus hatte durch gute Planung, die auch Lucius mit einschloss, dafür gesorgt, dass es auch jetzt schon eine Aufsicht gab und dass niemand ungehindert Unfug treiben konnte.

Sobald auch die Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher alle eingetroffen waren, machte sich Severus kaum noch Sorgen, dass außerhalb des Unterrichts etwas passieren konnte. Zu intensiv hatte er ihnen klargemacht, was ihnen blühen würde, wenn sie zuließen, dass ernsthaft gegen die Regeln verstoßen würde. Er hatte jedem der Jungen und Mädchen so lang in die Augen geblickt, bis er Angst oder Erkenntnis darin sah. Vielleicht hatte er es damit, und mit den angedrohten Strafen, etwas zu weit getrieben, aber in Zeiten, in denen Hogwarts Unterricht in den Dunkelsten Künsten gab, könnte er nur so sicher gehen, dass nichts Verheerendes passieren würde.

Kurz bevor das Festessen begann nahm Severus seine Lehrer noch zu einer kurzen Konferenz zusammen, erklärte ihnen wieder einmal, dass sie bei Verstößen gegen jedwede Regeln die Missetäter zu ihm zu bringen hatten, wies auf die Gefährlichkeit des Unterrichts und die damit verbundene Aufsichtspflicht hin und ließ es sich auch nicht nehmen, daran zu erinnern, dass er jeden, der einen Schüler ernsthaft gefährden, oder gar fahrlässig verletzen würde, eigenhändig zu kündigen gedachte. Dann stellte er ihnen Lucius als zusätzliche Aufsichtkraft vor, hinterließ aber durch seine Wortwahl keinen Zweifel daran, dass es sich bei ihm um einen treuen Gefolgsmann von Voldemort handelte. Nichts anderes war der Plan gewesen. Jeder, auch Andrew Martens, sollte - ja musste - genau diesen Eindruck bekommen.

Nachdem auch dieser Punkt auf Severus geistiger Liste abgearbeitet war, erhob er sich und mit ihm alle Anwesenden, um ihn die Große Halle zu gehen, in der Severus kurz darauf das erste Abendessen des Schuljahres eröffnete.

Etwas wehmütig stellte er dabei fest, dass ihm die langweilige Zeremonie der Häuserzuordnung, jetzt doch irgendwie fehlte. Doch bei gerade einmal vierzehn Erstklässlern erübrigte sich jegliche Aufteilung. Freilich waren die älteren Schüler wieder in die Bereiche des Schlosses gezogen, die sie schon immer bewohnt hatten, doch das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass es die Häuser in ihrer alten Form nicht mehr gab. Die Erstklässler würden sich wohl je nachdem, wo ihre Sympathien lagen, ein Bett suchen und die meisten von ihnen würden es vermutlich im Slytherintrakt finden.

Ganz in Gedanken versunken aß Severus zu Ende, ignorierte die schwatzende Menge um sich herum und beschloss, dass er unbedingt erleben wollte, wie sich die Atmosphäre hier verändern würde, wenn der Krieg vorbei wäre. Mit viel Planung, einer Menge Arbeit und einer großen Portion Glück würde es nicht mehr ewig dauern, bis es so weit war.

Versonnen genehmigte er sich einen langen Augenblick für die Vorstellung von sich selbst und Hermine, wie sie hier lebten und arbeiteten, umgeben von Freunden und netten Kollegen und nicht zuletzt vielleicht von eigenen Kindern. Natürlich war das nur ein unrealistischer Traum, doch einzig diese Art von Vorstellung trieb ihn derzeit voran in seinem Handeln. Um diesen Traum auch nur annähernd Realität werden zu lassen, war es nötig Voldemort zu besiegen. Und genau das hatte er vor.

Schon für das kommende Wochenende war die Vernichtung der Horkruxe geplant. Auch wenn sich dabei sein Magen unangenehm zusammenzog, war dies doch einer der wichtigsten Schritte, die bis zur endgültigen Vernichtung des Monsters gemacht werden mussten.

Er erhob sich und beendete damit sein Essen. Mit einem Nicken verabschiedete er sich vom restlichen Lehrkörper und plante hinunter zu Hermine zu gehen, die versuchte sich mit ihrer eigenen Nervosität nicht an den Rand der Verzweiflung zu bringen. Severus wusste, dass es bis zum Samstag nicht besser werden würde, aber er gedachte sie auf die eine oder andere Art etwas abzulenken. Das erste Grinsen des Tages huschte über sein Gesicht, als er an all die schönen Dinge dachte, die er heute Nacht mit ihr machen würde, damit sie hinterher erholsamen Schlaf fand. Bis dahin jedoch gab es noch etwas anders, mit dem sie sich beide ablenken konnten.

Über Albus hatte er erfahren, dass Minerva ein Buch kannte, das über außergewöhnliche mentale Kräfte berichtete. Dieses Buch hatte er heute – nach über zwei Wochen Wartezeit - via Eulenpost von Flourish & Blotts erhalten. Es lag nach eingewickelt in Packpapier in seinem Büro. Er würde kurz hineinsehen, in der Hoffnung, dass es zumindest ansatzweise das richtige war, um das Geheimnis von Hermines Kräften zu erkunden und dann würde er es gemeinsam mit Hermine lesen.

Seine Hoffnung trog ihn nicht. Als er das Buch zum ersten Mal aufschlug, überkam ihn das überwältigende Gefühl, endlich das richtige Material in den Händen zu halten. So schnell er es aufgeschlagen hat, schloss er es auch wieder und rannte beinahe in die Kerker hinunter. Das hier wollte er nicht allein lesen.

Hermine hatte es sich vorm Kamin gemütlich gemacht und streichelte Krummbein zärtlich durchs Fell. Das Schurren des Tiers hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung. Als Severus jedoch aufgeregt herein platzte, war es damit vorbei. Der Kater quittierte das Auftauchen seines neuen Herrchens, indem er erschrocken aufsprang und den Zaubertränkemeister vorwurfsvoll anmaunzte, was Hermine dazu verleitete, Severus einen ebenso vorwurfsvollen Blick zuzuwerfen.

Dem entlockte das jedoch nicht mehr als ein müdes Lächeln, denn was er in den Händen hielt, war so viel wichtiger, als das Schnurren einer Katze.

Wortlos ließ er sich neben Hermine nieder und hielt ihr das Buch hin. Sie nahm es und las den Titel. „Emotionale Magie. Was ist das?"

„Vielleicht das, was erklärt, was damals mit Lucius passiert ist, als er Dich gerettet hat."

Hermine blickte mit gerunzelter Stirn noch einmal den Titel an und sah dann wieder zu Severus. „Wieso glaubst Du das?"

„Ein Tipp von Minerva hat mich darauf gebracht, das Buch zu bestellen. Es ist sehr selten und hat mich ein halbes Vermögen gekostet, aber es scheint es wert zu sein. Schlag es auf."

Kaum hatte sie den Buchdeckel zur Seite geklappt, überkam Hermine das gleiche Gefühl, was zuvor schon Severus gehabt hatte. Es fühlte sich richtig an, es in den Händen zu halten und dieses Gefühl ließ sie auch nicht mehr los.

Wie besessen verschlang sie jede Seite, jede einzelne Zeile, jede Fußnote und Severus mit ihr. Er hatte sich schon vor Stunden hinter sie gesetzt und sie so zu sich herangezogen, dass sie halb mit dem Rücken auf seinem Oberkörper lag. Das gab ihm die Gelegenheit, das Buch gleichzeitig mit ihr zu lesen und ganz nebenher fühlte es sich auch verdammt gut an, Hermine auf dieses Weise bei sich zu haben.

Daran dachte Severus gerade, als sie die letzte Seite umblätterte und schließlich das Buch zuschlug. Zusammengeklappt hielt sie es noch lange Minuten in den Händen, bevor sie sich umdrehte und Severus küsste.

„Wofür war das?"

„Dafür, dass Du nicht vergessen hast, wie sehr mich das beschäftigt hat und dafür, dass Du so viel Geld ausgegeben hast." Sie hob die Quittung hoch, die irgendwann beim Lesen zwischen den Buchseiten aufgetaucht war und einen Betrag von 1742 Gallonen angab.

„Ach, das ist doch nichts.", winkte er ab. „Hauptsache wir wissen jetzt, womit wir es zu tun haben. Außerdem muss es ja teuer sein. Es dürfte eine verschwindend geringe Auflage geben, da kaum jemand davon betroffen ist."

Hermine nickte und musste kichern. „Weißt Du, ich wusste ja schon immer, dass ich als Mensch einzigartig bin, aber das ich als Hexe jetzt auch noch selten bin, das ist mir neu."

„Eine Hexe auf zweihundertsechzigtausend . Ja, das ist eine stolze Quote. Es ist kein Wunder, dass wir davon noch nie gehört hatten. Die gesamte magische Bevölkerung von England beträgt weniger als das."

„Und es trifft nur Frauen. Vergiss das nicht."

„Hm.", murrte er an ihren Hals. „Was für ein Wunder, dass es überhaupt ein Buch darüber gibt."

„Und, dass wir es gefunden haben. Weißt Du, wie dankbar ich dafür bin?"

Das war eine rhetorische Frage, doch Severus hakte trotzdem nach. „Nein, weiß ich nicht. Warum ist Dir das so wichtig?"

„Weil ich jetzt endlich weiß, dass ich kein Freak bin."

„Ein was?"

„Ein Freak. Jemand, der in einer gewissen Weise anders ist, aber dadurch irgendwie außergewöhnlich. Ist auch egal. Ich bin keiner. Oder jedenfalls nicht der erste."

„Aha.", gab Severus nur von sich. „Hm, was meinst Du, wenn wir uns irgendwann mal streiten, wirst Du mir dann mit Deinen netten kleinen Fähigkeiten die Hölle heiß machen?"

Empört drehte sich Hermine jetzt völlig zu ihm um. „Kleine Fähigkeiten? Woher willst Du wissen, dass die nur klein sind? Wer weiß, was ich alles kann, wenn ich das in den Griff kriege."

Sich ergebend hob Severus die Hände. „So war das nicht gemeint."

„Weiß ich doch. Ich wollte doch nur mal sehen, ob Du schon Angst vor meinem Zorn hast?", witzelte Hermine und lehnte sich wieder an ihn. „Aber im Ernst: Ich bin gespannt, ob ich all das kann, was im Buch steht. Stell Dir doch mal vor, dass ich wirklich Gefühle verstärken oder umkehren kann, wie ich es gerade brauche. …. Nicht das ich das will, aber weißt Du, wie sehr man damit Leute manipulieren kann?"

„Ich kann es mir vorstellen und ehrlich, ich bin froh, dass nicht jemand wie Bellatrix LeStrange diese Fähigkeiten besitzt, sondern Du." Er küsste sie in den Nacken und dann entlang ihrer Wirbelsäule. „Außerdem wirst Du Dein Können bei mir nicht brauchen. Ich liebe Dich so sehr, dass Du es nicht verstärken solltest. Oder umkehren. Nein, wirklich, auf keinen Fall umkehren.", murmelte er leise, bevor er sich in seinen Gefühlen verlor.


	81. Ein Besucher in der Nacht

**81. Ein Besucher in der Nacht **

****

Mitten in der Nacht erwachte Severus und stellte fest, dass das Feuer erloschen war. Sein Körper war eiskalt, bis auf die Stellen, an denen Hermine sich an ihn kuschelte. Zitternd tastete er nach seinem Zauberstab und ließ das Feuer zu neuem Leben erwachen, rief eine Decke herbei und hüllte sich zusammen mit Hermine hinein.

Im Kamin knisterte es leise und die Flammen zeichneten ein wunderschönes Farbspiele auf Hermines Gesicht. Severus stützte sich auf einen Arm und betrachtete sie fasziniert. Hermine war so jung, sah immer noch verletzlich aus und doch wusste er, dass sie so viel Stäke in sich trug, wie kaum eine andere Frau. Seit dem vergangen Abend war ihm auch klar, dass diese Stärke sehr viel weiter ging, als er geglaubt hatte.

Ein anderer Mann hätte sich davon vielleicht verschrecken lassen, doch nicht er. Hermine mochte eine starke Frau sein, aber er war auch ein starker Mann und hatte keine Angst, neben ihr nicht wahrgenommen zu werden. So ein Verhalten stand ihm nicht. Das war etwas für Schwächlinge mit kleinem Ego.

Spontan kam ihm Potter in den Sinn, was seine Gedanken augenblicklich wieder zu dem Moment reisen ließ, als Hermine dem Trottel von ihrer Beziehung erzählt hatte. Ob er sich jemals davon erholen würde?

Er schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Eigentlich konnte ihm das völlig egal sein. War es aber nicht. Immerhin war Potter ein Freund von Hermine und davon einmal ganz abgesehen war er auch noch Lilys Sohn. Er hatte sich mal geschworen, darauf zu achte, dass es ihm gut ginge. Im letzten Jahr gab es keine Gelegenheit dafür, aber jetzt, das Potter emotional verletzt war und das auch noch wegen ihm, fühlte er sich unsinnigerweise ein klein wenig schuldig.

Severus blickte wieder zu der schlafenden Hermine.

Ob er es riskieren konnte?

Wahrscheinlich ja. Immerhin waren sie in letzter Zeit ein paar Mal zwischen dem Hauptquartier und der Schule hin und her gereist, ohne entdeckt worden zu sein. Leise erhob er sich, legte die Decke eng um die Schlafende und zog sich dann an.

In der Schule war es stockdunkel, als er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Büro machte und das Licht seines Zauberstabs reichte nicht mehr als einige Meter weit. Egal, er kannte sich bestens aus und fand den Weg mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit.

Oben angekommen verschloss er die Tür mit einem Bannspruch hinter sich und ging in Albus geheime Bibliothek. Der ehemalige Schulleiter war nicht in seinem dortigen Portrait und so musste Severus seinen Plan zum Glück nicht erklären. Er machte das Feuer an und warf Flohpulver in die aufzüngelnden Flammen. „Hauptquartier des Ordens des Phönix", sagte er laut und deutlich und verschwand, um sich mit Ruß befleckt genau dort wieder zu finden.

Auch hier war es stockfinster, was in Anbetracht der Uhrzeit kein Wunder war. Severus hoffte erfolgreich, dass seine Ankunft niemanden geweckt hatte und schlich wenig später die Treppe hinauf. Die Uhr schlug gerade drei, als er im Schein eines Lichtzaubers versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, hinter welcher Tür sich Harry Potter verbarg. Er entschied sich für eine und öffnete sie leise.

Erleichtert stellte er wenig später fest, dass er das richtige Zimmer erwischt hatte. Nun kam es darauf an, alles richtig zu machen. Nur für Hermine selbstverständlich.

Er sprach flüsternd einen Stillezauber aus, rief dann Potters Zauberstab zu sich und schlich zum Bett.

Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste weckte er ihn mit einem donnernden: „Wachen Sie auf, Potter!"

Harry saß senkrecht im Bett, noch bevor Severus Worte verklungen waren. Er tastete erfolglos nach seinem Zauberstab, fand aber nur seine Brille neben sich. Zumindest die war noch da und so sah er gleich darauf, was er schon gehört hatte: Severus Snape stand vor seinem Bett und freute sich darüber, ihm einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt zu haben.

„Snape!"

„Welch schlaue Erkenntnis!"

„Was machen Sie hier? Verschwinden Sie sofort und geben Sie mir meinen Zauberstab wieder!", giftete Harry, während er sich aus dem Bett schwang und versuchte seinen Puls unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Weder noch. Ich werde bleiben und Ihren Zauberstab werde ich Ihnen erst dann aushändigen, wenn nicht mehr die Gefahr besteht, dass Sie mich damit töten."

„Dann sehe ich ihn nie wieder.", knurrte Harry und stand auf.

„Mag sein. Aber nun werden Sie mal für fünf Minuten aufhören, mich zu hassen, als sei ich Ihr größer Feind und mir stattdessen zuhören."

Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Warum sollte ich?"

„Weil Sie ein Idiot sind, wenn Sie es nicht tun. Wahlweise können Sie auch als Begründung akzeptieren, dass ich Ihren Zauberstab habe und Sie zur Not verhexen werde. Ihnen bleibt also keine Wahl." Eigentlich fand er den Jungen in seiner Sturköpfigkeit ganz witzig, aber das behielt er wohl besser für sich. Fast nichts auf der Welt würde dieses Gespräch schneller beenden, als ein wenig Egozerfressender Spott aus seinem Munde.

Harry verharrte wortlos in genau der Haltung, die er zuvor eingenommen hatte. Er akzeptierte zwar nur begrenzt Snapes Worte, sah jedoch ein, dass er derzeit wirklich nicht anders konnte.

„Setzen Sie sich." Severus deutete auf das Bett und zog sich selbst einen Stuhl heran. Als Harry nicht reagierte, deutete er mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn. „Setzen, sagte ich."

Und endlich kam Harry dieser Aufforderung auch nach.

Severus verkniff sich eine Bemerkung zu diesem widerwilligen Gehorsam und steckte seinen Zauberstab, zum Zeichen, ihn nicht benutzen zu wollen, in den Ärmel. "Nun, Mister Potter. Ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass wir gewisse Dinge miteinander klären."

Harry schwieg und Severus hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet. "Vielleicht ist es Ihnen nicht klar, doch Ihr Verhalten Hermine gegenüber, ist völlig inakzeptabel. Es ist verletzend, Ihrer als beinahe erwachsenem Menschen unwürdig und nicht zuletzt absolut kindisch."

Noch immer sagte Harry kein Wort, wirkte jetzt aber irgendwie bleicher. Severus bemerkte es und zog missbilligend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Schweigen Sie meinetwegen so lange Sie wollen, aber erkennen Sie endlich an, dass Sie sich und Hermine mit Ihrer Haltung nichts Gutes tun."

Nun schnaubte der Junge-der-lebte: "Aber Sie tun ihr wohl was Gutes, indem Sie sie an sich binden?"

Erfreut stellte Severus fest, dass Harry zwar verärgert schien, aber immerhin genug Beherrschung an den Tag legte, um sich Beleidigungen zu verkneifen. Er lehnte sich zurück. "Das müssen Sie Hermine fragen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich für sie gut bin, nur, dass sie es für mich ist."

Stille, in der man ein Haar hätte zu Boden sinken hören, folgte dieser Frage.

Dann, nach scheinbar unendlich langer Zeit beugte sich der Zaubertrankprofessor nach vorn. "Wissen Sie überhaupt, was Sie Hermine damit antun, das Sie nicht mehr mit ihr reden?"

"Was denn wohl? SIE hat MIR doch die Freundschaft gekündigt!" Verärgerung schwoll hinter Harrys Stirn zu einem näher kommenden Wutausbruch an, wurde jedoch von Severus gerade noch rechtzeitig unterbrochen.

"Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich! Jeder hätte auf Ihre unflätigen Äußerungen so reagiert. Es ist wohl kaum Hermines Schuld, dass Sie sich nicht im Griff hatten. Und Sie wissen genau so gut wie ich, dass sie sich mit Freuden mit Ihnen versöhnen würde, wenn Sie es fertig bringen sollten, sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen und mich an Hermines Seite zu akzeptieren."

Wortkarg kaute Harry auf seiner Unterlippe herum, dann stand er plötzlich auf und fuhr sich nervös durchs strubbelige Haar. "Meinen Sie wirklich?" Die Worte klangen hoffnungsvoll und ab genau der Sekunde, in der Severus das erkannte, wusste er, dass seine selbst gewählte Mission Erfolg haben würde.

"Ja Potter, genau das meine ich."

Wieder herrschte lange Zeit Schweigen, bis Harry sich zurück auf das Bett plumpsen ließ und sein Gesicht in den Händen vergrub. Dann sah er auf, suchte den Blick seines ehemaligen Lehrers und fragte gerade heraus: "Was wollen Sie von Hermine?"

"Was meinen Sie?"

Harry machte bei der Frage, die er jetzt auszusprechen gezwungen war, ein Gesicht, als müsse er in eine Zitrone beißen. "Lieben Sie sie?"

"Was meinen Sie denn, warum ich sonst mit ihr zusammen bin?"

"Sex? Irgendein geheimer Plan, um sie Riddle auszuliefern? Einfach aus Boshaftigkeit?", mutmaßte er.

"So sehen Sie mich wirklich, nicht wahr?", fragte Severus, erhielt aber keine Antwort darauf. "Ich liebe Hermine. Ob Sie es nun glauben können, oder nicht. Ich liebe sie und es ist mir im Prinzip völlig egal, was Sie davon halten, aber leider ist es Hermine wichtig."

Ein resignierter Blick begegnete kurz Zeit später seinem eigenen. Harry hatte die ganze Zeit noch darauf gehofft, zu erkennen, dass Hermine von dem Ekel ausgenutzt wurde, doch er konnte kein Anzeichen dafür sehen. Und leider hatte der Mann, für den sich seine beste Freundin entschieden hatte, mit vielen, was er in der vergangenen Stunde gesagt hatte, einfach nur Recht. Er vermisste Hermine und er konnte sich vorstellen, dass es ihr auch so ging. Mit ihr nicht mehr befreundet zu sein fühlte sich an, als hätte man ihm den rechten Arm ohne Betäubung amputiert. Einmal davon abgesehen hatte ihn das Beenden dieser Freundschaft auch noch Ginny gekostet. Ginny, die er liebte, so sehr, dass es schmerzte, auch nur daran zu denken, dass sie nicht mehr zusammen waren.

War er wirklich so dumm gewesen, wegen Snape Hermine UND Ginny auf Spiel zu setzen? Wegen eines Mannes, den er als gefühlskalt, boshaft und hinterhältig einschätzte, der aber hier völlig ruhig vor ihm saß und bewies, dass ein Großteil dieser Sichtweise Humbug war?

Es war schwer, es zuzugeben, vielleicht schwerer, als alles andere, was er bisher in seinem Leben gemacht hatte, aber er schien sich wirklich geirrt zu haben. Geirrt und gewaltig daneben benommen. Nicht nur Hermine gegenüber. Auch Ginny hatte seine dumme, völlig unsinnige Wut zu spüren bekommen; Rons Hass auf Snape hatte er auch weiter geschürt und nicht zuletzt hatte er auch Snape nicht gerade nett behandelt. Wobei ihn das am Wenigsten störte. Leiden konnte er ihn trotzdem nicht und er hatte auch nicht vor, sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen.

Und bei Hermine? Konnte er das? Konnte er ihr sagen, dass er ein Trottel war und sich nun wieder eingekriegt hatte? Dass er wieder den Rückhalt ihrer Freundschaft in seinem Leben brauchte?

Leicht würde es nicht, doch allemal leichter, als das, was er nun tun musste. Er sah Snape in die Augen und murmelte „Danke, dass Sie hergekommen sind."

„Ich bin nicht wegen Ihnen hier, ich hoffe, das ist Ihnen klar."

„Glauben Sie mir, das ist es. Allerdings bin ich Ihnen trotzdem dankbar, auch wenn das nicht bedeutet, dass ich Sie jetzt besser leiden kann."

Severus erhob sich. Er hatte hier alles – und vielleicht mehr – erreicht, was er sich erhofft hatte. „Ich erwarte weder Dankbarkeit von Ihnen, noch Ihre Freundschaft. Alles was ich von Ihnen erwarte, ist, dass Sie sich mit Hermine aussöhnen. Wenn es nicht zuviel verlangt ist, sollten Sie möglichst auch Mister Weasley dazu bringen, sich Ihnen dabei anzuschließen, doch mir ist bewusst, dass bei ihm der Fall etwas anders liegt. Weasley ist in Hermine verliebt und hasst mich deshalb. Etwas, dass ich gut verstehen kann. Trotzdem würde auch ihm etwas Vernunft gut zu Gesicht stehen."

Harry nickte. Nicht etwa, weil er Snapes Meinung in allem teilte, sondern weil er nun nur noch allein sein wollte, um nachzudenken. Und er nickte immer noch, als Snape nun noch einmal ganz direkt fragte: „Werden Sie sich mit Hermine aussöhnen?"

„Wenn sie es möchte, dann werde ich das."

Die Hand seines Gegenübers schoss nach vorn und für einen Augenblick glaubte Harry, er wolle sie ihm zur Besiegelung ihrer Vereinbarung, reichen, doch dann sah er darin seinen Zauberstab und verstand, dass dies Snapes Art war, dass Gespräch als beendet zu erklären.

Nachdenklich starrte er noch lange Zeit auf die Tür, als der Zaubertränkemeister gegangen war.

TBC


	82. Kleine und große Opfer

_Padme: Das stimmt, Frauen, die dem Mary Sue-Klischee entsprechen, haben es wohl wirklich einfacher bei Männern, aber zu Severus würde so eine Frau nicht passen. Und zum Glück gibt es auch im wirklichen Leben Männer, die starke Frauen schätzen. So, und Du meinst also Severus liegt etwas an Harry? Hm, Du bist die erste, die diesen Rückschluss gezogen hat. Was nicht heißen muss, dass er falsch wäre. _

**82. Kleine und große Opfer **

****

Als Snape Hogwarts wieder erreichte und den Kerker betrat, blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit, um noch ein wenig Schlaf nachzuholen. Das Gespräch mit Potter war lang und anstrengend gewesen und doch war es zumindest erfolggekrönte. Jedenfalls hoffte er das. Wenn ja, dann hatte er sich gern die Nacht dafür um die Ohren geschlagen. Hermine wieder ein wenig glücklicher zu sehen, war es ihm wert, die eine oder andere Stunde Schlaf geopfert zu haben.

Draußen begann die Sonne sich ihren Weg zu bahnen. Bis man davon wirklich etwas sah, würden noch Stunden vergehen und so beschloss Severus, sich noch einmal hinzulegen. Zuvor ließ er jedoch erst einmal Hermine in das gemeinsame Bett schweben – etwas, dass er bei seiner Abreise schon hätte tun sollen – legte sich dann neben sie und deckte sich und sie zu.

Trotz seines Ausflugs mitten in der Nacht, erwachte er früher als Hermine. Er fühlte sich ausgeschlafen und irgendwie mit sich und der Welt zufrieden. Ein Zustand, den er selten erlebte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er heute Nacht eine gute Tat vollbrachte hatte, doch er hielt es bei der Analyse dieser Gefühle, für sehr viel wahrscheinlicher, dass es einfach nur an Hermines Anwesenheit lag. Sie war in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit ein fester, nicht mehr wegzudenkender Bestandteil seines Lebens geworden.

Schon aus diesem Grund machte er ihr gern das Geschenk von Potters Freundschaft. Obwohl sie davon nicht erfahren würde. Zumindest nicht von ihm.

Zum einen war er überzeugt davon, dass auch ohne sein Zutun die Dinge irgendwann wieder in Gang gekommen wären, zum anderen aber, gedachte er Hermine die Illusion zu lassen, dass Potter sich selbst eines Besseren besonnen hatte. Ein Gedanke, der wohl auch beinahe zutreffend war. Immerhin hatte sich sein ehemaliger Schüler heute Nacht bei Weitem nicht so daneben benommen, wie zu erwarten gewesen wäre. Vermutlich hatte Severus mit seinem Abstecher nach Milford-Haven der Sache nur etwas Vorschub geleistet.

Und doch war es wichtig gewesen, es zu tun. Niemand von ihnen wusste, wie lange sie noch lebten. Niemand konnte sicher sein, den entscheidenden Kampf zu überstehen. Noch gab es die Möglichkeit Dinge zu klären. Mit Toten war kein Gespräch mehr möglich.

Dieser Gedanke brachte Severus darauf, dass es durchaus auch wahrscheinlich war, dass er selbst oder Hermine den Kampf mit ihrem Leben bezahlen mussten.

Sein vorheriges Hochgefühl schwand in rekordverdächtiger Geschwindigkeit dahin. Doch er durfte sich von solchen Gedanken nicht unterkriegen lassen. Weder jetzt, noch in der Zukunft.

Mit Hermine an seiner Seite hatte er in den letzten Wochen gelernt, nicht immer nur schwarz zu sehen. Eine gewisse Portion Optimismus war einfach von Nöten, wenn man nicht permanent von Angst zerfressen werden wollte. Gewiss brauchte es ebenso die Fähigkeit Dinge von sich schieben und ignorieren zu können, doch sowohl er, als auch Hermine, hatten diese zwangsweise längst erworben.

Seine Zukunftsängste, die ihn gerade noch einholen und verschlingen wollten, ebbten langsam wieder ab und er fand sich fähig, endlich unter die Dusche zu treten und die dunklen Gedanken mit dem Wasser im Abfluss verschwinden zu lassen. Manchmal musste man sich einfach nur daran erfreuen, dass im Moment alles gut war.

Entschlossen, den Tag für Hermine zu einem glücklichen werden zu lassen, ging er zum Kamin, bestellte ein außergewöhnlich umfangreiches und köstliches Frühstück.

Dann schlich er leise ins Schlafzimmer, zog die Vorhänge auf und ging vor dem Bett in die Hocke. „Wach auf, meine Schöne.", sagte er und streichelte dabei ihre Wange, was Hermine nur mit einem wonnigen Seufzen quittierte, ohne die Augen aufzuschlagen.

Severus lächelte darüber und strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Komm, steh auf, ich denke, es wird ein schöner Tag heute." Doch Hermine rührte sich nicht. Zumindest nicht, bis Krummbein, der sich mit Severus ins Zimmer geschlichen hatte, aufs Bett sprang und sie mit vollem Körpereinsatz dazu drängte, ihn zu streicheln. Murrend schlug sie die Augen auf, nur um sie geblendet von der Helligkeit des Lichtdurchfluteten Zimmers, gleich wieder zu schließen. Einzig ihre ausgestreckte Hand, die nach des Katers Fell tastete, verriet, dass sie wach war.

Als sie das rote Etwas, bei dem sich Severus noch immer nicht ganz sicher war, ob da wirklich nur eine Katze und ein Kniesel drin steckten, schließlich streichelte, begann das Tier laut zu schnurren. Schmunzelnd richtete Severus sich wieder auf. "Komisch, so werde ich nie verwöhnt."

Das veranlasste Hermine dann doch, die Augen aufzumachen und noch mehr: Sie schob ihren zweiten Arm, auf dem bis bis jetzt gelegen hatte, unter sich hervor, zog Severus damit zu sich runter und flüsterte in sein Ohr: "Red keinen Unsinn. Ich kann mich da an Dinge von letzter Nacht erinnern, die Dich auch zum Schnurren gebracht haben." Sie setzte sich auf. "Oder zumindest zu etwas Ähnlichem." Einen kleinen Kuss auf seiner Wange platzierend, sprang sie dann aus dem Bett und stolzierte so nackt, wie sie war ins Badezimmer. Wären die Nacht nicht so Kraft raubend gewesen, hätte Severus nichts davon abgehalten, die zweite Dusche innerhalb einer Stunde zu nehmen. ‚Das werden wir irgendwann nachholen.', dachte er und ging beschwingten Schrittes hinüber ins Wohnzimmer.

Er musste nicht lange warten, bis das Geräusch des herunterprasselnden Wassers in der Dusche endete und Hermine frisch wie der junge Morgen zu ihm kam.

Sie war sehr viel munterer als zuvor und leider auch - so stellte Severus fest - wieder bekleidet. Nun ja, angesichts der vergangenen Nacht und der Tatsache, dass er ebenso wie Hermine, seine Reserven vielleicht ein wenig für den kommenden Abend schonen sollte, war es wahrscheinlich besser so.

Hermine setzte sich und musterte ihn über den Tisch hinweg skeptisch. "Du siehst aus, als wärst Du schon seit Stunden auf."

"Bin ich auch."

"Und was hast Du gemacht? Frühstück für eine ganze Kompanie?" Lachend schielte sie auf den reichlich gedeckten Tisch. „Wow, das werde ich niemals alles essen können."

„Das solltest Du auch nicht, sonst passt Du heute Abend nicht mehr durch den Kamin."

Hermine schmierte sich gerade Butter auf einen Toast und sah auf. „Dann steht es also fest, dass wir das heute tun? Heute werden wir versuchen die Horkruxe zu zerstören?" Sie ließ das Messer auf den Tisch fallen, als er nickte.

„Du wusstest doch, dass es heute sein wird.", wunderte sich Severus.

„Ja, schon. Aber irgendwie wollte ich es nicht wahrhaben." Sie fuhr sich durchs noch feuchte Haar. „Ich glaube, ich fühle mich einfach noch nicht bereit dafür, Anthony heute sterben zu sehen."

„Das wird er auch nicht!" Severus griff über den Tisch nach ihrer Hand. „Hermine, wir sind das alles so oft durchgegangen. Wir wissen, dass es funktionieren kann. Zwei Heilerinnen werden da sein und uns helfen und Minerva ist auch anwesend. Mehr können wir nicht tun. Es wird klappen!"

„Zwei Heilerinnen? Dann kommt Mary-Ann mit?"

„Ja, ich habe sie gefragt und sie war sofort einverstanden."

„Das beruhigt mich ein bisschen, aber ich habe trotzdem Angst, dass wir es nicht hinkriegen."

Jetzt stand Severus auf und trat neben sie. „Die habe ich auch, aber wir müssen es einfach tun. Wenn die Horkruxe bestehen bleiben, brauchen wir nicht gegen Riddle zu kämpfen. Er käme irgendwann wieder. Anthony weiß das. Er vertraut uns und das zu Recht. Wir werden alles tun, um ihn zu retten."

Hermine nickte nur, immer noch benommen von der Aussicht, heute vielleicht noch einen Menschen sterben zu sehen. Das Frühstück verlief ab diesem Augenblick schweigsam und die gedrückte Stimmung wollte – ganz entgegen Severus Absichten – den ganzen Tag nicht mehr von ihnen weichen.

Unaufhaltsam rückte der Abend näher und mit jeder Stunde; ja jeder Minute, die verging, wurde nun auch Severus nervöser. Außer Hermine, die ihn viel zu gut kannte, um die Anzeichen zu übersehen, wäre es niemandem aufgefallen, doch sie sah es und trat zu ihm, griff nach seinen fest ineinander verhakten Händen und legte sie auf ihre eigenen Schultern. „Weißt Du noch, was Du mir heute Morgen alles gesagt hast? Dass wir alles tun, was wir können und dass wir es schaffen werden, ihn zu retten?" Er nickte.

„Dann denk jetzt auch daran." Sie lehnte ihre Stirn an seine Brust. „Wir schaffen das, nicht wahr?" Wieder nickte Severus bloß; wortkarg wie immer, wenn es um emotionale Themen ging. Dann, als Zugeständnis an seine Zeit mit ihr, sagte er. „Ja, wir schaffen das."

Sie mussten noch beinahe zwei Stunden warten, bevor die junge Heilerin, wie vereinbart, an der Bürotür von Severus klopfte und sie alle drei gemeinsam von diesem Büro aus, über den Kamin in Albus Geheimbibliothek reisten. Das war eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme, die dafür sorgte, dass niemand sie durch die Schule laufen sah.

Albus schien bereits am Ort des Geschehens, denn sein Bilderrahmen war verlassen und nur eine halbleere Schale mit Zitronenbonbons zeugte davon, dass es sein Bild war, vor dem sie kurz Halt machten, bevor sie nacheinander in den Kamin traten.

Im Hauptquartier wurden sie von Minerva begrüßt, die die drei ohne großes Tamtam direkt in den Versammlungsraum führte. Alle Stühle und Tische waren herausgeräumt worden. Nichts erinnerte mehr an den überfüllten Raum, als den Hermine ihn kannte. Nur eine lange Bank, die auf sie wie ein OP-Tisch wirkt, stand noch hier, sowie ein paar Stühle für die wenigen Anwesenden.

Sie selbst, Severus, Minerva, Mary-Ann und Poppy würden in diesem Raum sein, wenn man Anthony die Brust aufschnitt und den Horkrux in ihm, sowie den zweite Teil von Riddles Seele, der neben dem Gryffindor-Schwert auf einem Stuhl lag, zerstörte.

Vor der Zerstörung des zweiten Horkurxes hatte Hermine keine Angst. Im Grunde genommen war er ihr beinahe egal. Damit würde sie nichts zu tun haben und es konnte ohnehin erst geschehen, wenn der andere Seelenteil in Anthony vernichtet war. Das jedoch machte ihr Angst.

Angst, die Nerven dabei zu verlieren.

Angst zu versagen.

Angst einen Menschen durch ihren Fehler sterben zu sehen.

Sie betrachtete ihr Hände und sah, dass deren Zittern leider keine Einbildung war. Sie war tatsächlich so aufgeregt, dass sie ihre Finger vor Kälte kaum spürte und ihre Nerven verrückt spielten. Auch den anderen hier ging es nicht besser. Jeder sah blass aus und schien mit sich zu hadern, ob es richtig war, hier zu sein und an der Prozedur teilzunehmen.

Einzig Albus, dessen Gesicht ganz dicht an die Leinwand gerückt war und nun überlebensgroß auf sie alle schaut, schien den Mut nicht verloren zu haben. Vielleicht war das der Vorteil daran, ein Portrait zu sein. Hermine seufzte und drehte sich gerade in dem Augenblick zur Tür, als Anthony in Begleitung von Poppy Pomfrey hereinkam. Er sah aus, als würde er zur Schlachtbank geführt und der Vergleich schien nur zu real.

Gern hätte sie ihm noch ein paar aufmunternde Worte gesagt, doch er sah nicht aus, als wolle er sie hören. Gerade eben hatte er sich von seinem Vater verabschiedet. Seine Hoffnung, zu überleben war kaum noch vorhanden und vielleicht war es gut so. Er hatte alle Dinge für sich geklärt. Entweder er würde hier und heute sterben; mit sich selbst und der Welt im Reinen, oder aber, er würde ein neues besseres Leben beginnen. Doch daran glaubte er nicht.

Minerva stand nun neben ihm und reichte ihm einen Trank, den Severus mitgebracht hatte. „Trinken Sie da bitte, Anthony. Es lässt Sie einschlafen und Ihr Schmerzempfinden wird eine Weile betäubt."

Nur zögerlich griff er danach, sah sich noch einmal im Raum um, als wolle er von allen Anwesenden eine Bestätigung, dass sie um sein Leben kämpfen würden, erst dann setzte er die Phiole an die Lippen und trank sie in einem Zug leer.

Es dauerte kaum 30 Sekunden, bis er zur Seite kippte und Poppy ihn mit einem Schwebezauber auf den vorbereiteten Tisch legte.

„Wir haben etwa eine Stunde, in der der Trank wirkt.", sagte Severus. „Er enthielt auch einen Gerinnungshemmer, sowie einen Wirkstoff, der den Herzschlag um zwei Drittel verlangsamt. Das sollte uns dabei helfen, ihn während der Operation nicht verbluten zu lassen."

Poppy nickte zustimmend. Sie war, ebenso wie Mary-Ann, mehrfach über den genauen Ablauf instruiert worden, doch das Gefühl nun wirklich hier zu stehen und einen Menschen willentlich aufzuschneiden, war ihr neu. Angst rann aus jeder Poren, kroch ihren Rücken hinauf und ließ das aus der Muggelwelt besorgte Skalpell ihn ihrer Hand bedenklich zittern, als sie es auf der nackten Brust von Anthony ansetzen wollte.

Beruhigend legte Mary-Ann ihre Hand um die der älteren Heilerin und suchte ihren Blick. Als habe dieser Poppy Kraft gespendet, hörte das Zittern auf und die Entschlossenheit kehrte in ihre Augen zurück. Sie hatte schon so viele Wunden verarztet, so viel Blut und Verstümmelungen gesehen, dass sie auch das hier überstehen würde. Anthony Middleton würde nichts davon mitbekommen und es war unbedingt notwendig.

Langsam senkte sie ihr Skalpell auf die nackte dunkle Haut, die durch ihre Farbe und die feste Beschaffenheit zeigte, dass der Mann, dem sie gehörte, lange Zeit draußen unter freiem Himmel gelebt hatte. Ihr erster Schnitt war sofort akkurat; tief und breit genug, das darunter liegende Gewebe freizulegen. Es war, als hätte sie nie etwas anderes getan. Trotzdem reicht ein Schnitt nicht aus. Ein zweiter folgte und führte den erste so weit fort, dass nun die Rippen deutlich zu erkennen waren.

Selbst Severus schauderte bei diesem Anblick, wendete jedoch die Augen nicht von der Verletzung. Immerhin würde gleich der Teil beginnen, bei dem er und Hermine eine wichtige Rolle spielen sollten.

Poppy nahm das Skalpell weg, hob ihren Zauberstab und ließ die Rippen brechen. Das dadurch verursachte Geräusch war widerlich und Hermine musste eine Hand vor den Mund halten, um sich nicht augenblicklich übergeben zu müssen. Das fortlaufen aus der Wunde strömende Blut machte die Sache nicht besser. Erst als Mary-Ann eine Klammer in die tiefe Wunde schob und sie damit auseinander hielt, dann ihren Zauberstab auf alles richtete und einen Desinfektionszauber aussprach und anschließend einen, der den Blutfluss fast stoppte, wurde es etwas besser.

Noch immer musste Hermine würgen, wenn sie Anthonys Brustkorb ansah, aber es war nicht länger so, dass sie glaubte sich nicht beherrschen zu können. Zudem gab es jetzt und hier Wichtigeres: Es galt ein Leben zu retten und einen Horkrux zu zerstören. Und ihr ganzer Anteil an der Sache, war es Anthony - jetzt da Tom Riddles Seelenteil offen und mit Anthonys Herzschlag synchron pulsierend vor ihnen lag - den Unverwundbarkeitstrank einzuflössen.

Sie trat näher heran, öffnete den Mund des zu Rettenden und ließ die klare aber zähflüssige Masse in den Rachen tropfen. Als das Behältnis leer war, stellte sie es zur Seite. Die Erfahrung hatte sie geleert, dass es zwei Hände brauchte, einen bewusstlosen Mann dazu zu bringen, etwas zu schlucken. Bange Sekunden lang passierte gar nichts, doch dann setzte der Schluckreflex ein und der Trank begann sich im Körper auszubreiten und seine Wirkung zu entfalten.

Sicherheitshalber wartete Severus noch einige Minuten, bevor er als Test eine metallene Nadel in Anthonys Arm zu jagen versuchte. Wohlwollend stellte er fest, dass die Nadel brach und mit eben diesem Wohlwollen betrachtete er auch die unverletzte Haut, über die er als weiteren Test mit der scharfen Klinge des Gryffindorschwertes geglitten war.

„Es funktioniert.", sagte er zu niemandem im Speziellen und atmete einmal tief durch.

„Tretet zurück. Ich habe keine Idee, was jetzt passiert." Dann hob er mit beiden Armen das Schwert an und zielte auf den Horkrux.

TBC

Ein kleiner, gemeiner Cliffhanger, nicht wahr? Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es dann die Auflösung und wir erfahren endlich alle, ob Anthony überlebt.


	83. Vor den Kopf gestoßen

**83. Vor den Kopf gestoßen **

****

Severus betete bis zum letzten langen Augenblick, in dem das Schwert den Horkrux berührte, dass der Plan funktionierte. Er hatte allen Schwung und alle Kraft, die sein Körper aufbringen konnte, in den Stoß gelegt, der nun den Horkrux und dann Anthony Middletons Körper traf.

In dem winzigen Sekundenbruchteil, als das Schwert die äußerste Hülle des Seelenteiles berührte, veränderte sich schlagartig alles. Ein gequälter Laut, der das Trommelfell bis zum Zerreißen spannte, erklang; gleichzeitig schien alles Licht im Raum von der offenen Wunde angezogen zu werden und dann, nur einen Lidschlag später – in jenem Augeblick, als das Schwert den Horkrux tatsächlich durchbohrte, schienen Licht und Schall zu explodieren.

Die Kraftentladung war so gewaltig, dass sie alle an die Wände geschleudert wurden. Nur Anthonys Körper lag unversehrt, gerade so, als sei gar nichts geschehen, auf dem Tisch, als sich die Anwesenden nach ein paar Sekunden wieder aufrichteten.

Hermine hustete. Die Wucht des Aufpralls hatte ihr die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst und nun fiel es ihr schwer sie wieder zu füllen. Sie schlug sich ein paar Mal selbst gegen die Brust, bis es besser wurde. Dann sah sie sich um und stellte fest, dass auch die anderen auf den Beinen waren, jedoch mindestens genauso lädiert schienen, wie sie selbst. Minerva versuchte ihre Frisur zu retten, doch da war nichts mehr zu machen. Poppy hustete noch, wurde jedoch von Mary-Ann gestützt. Und Severus?

Mein Gott!

Severus lag noch immer an der gegenüberliegenden Wand!

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprintete Hermine zu ihm hinüber, schüttelte ihn und bat ihn aufzuwachen, doch er lag einfach nur da und war bewusstlos.

Die junge Heilerin war ihr gefolgt und kniete neben ihr. „Lassen Sie mich nach ihm sehen, Hermine.", verlangte sie; fühlte schnell den Puls und kontrollierte die Atmung und ließ ihren Zauberstab prüfend über ihn gleiten. Mit ruhiger Stimme verkündete sie, dass alles in Ordnung kommen werde, dann bat sie Hermine, ihren Umhang abzulegen und schob ihn zusammengefaltet unter Severus Kopf. „Kommen Sie, er wacht wieder auf. Jetzt müssen wir uns um Mister Middleton kümmern. Die Tränke werden nicht mehr sehr lang wirken."

Hermine war ihr Unwille, Severus verletzt am Boden liegen zu lassen, anzusehen. Doch es nützte nichts. Er war nicht in Lebensgefahr und es wäre töricht, Anthony für eine Gehirnerschütterung ihres Geliebten sterben zu lassen. Sie richtete sich auf, flüsterte beinahe lautlos beruhigende Worte zu Severus und ging dann hinüber zu den anderen. Im Weggehen sah sie ein wenig verwundert, dass sich neben dem Körper des Bewusstlosen eine grüne Pfütze bildete, doch sie hatte keine Zeit mehr nach ihm zu schauen, da sich alle schon wieder um Anthony versammelt hatten.

Dessen Körper sah aus, als habe sich nichts verändert. Der Brustkorb war nach wie vor weit offen; Blut lief kontinuierlich in kleinen Schüben aus seiner Wunde und das Herz schlug langsam aber kräftig zwischen all dem anderen Gewebe. Nur eines war anders: Da war nichts mehr, das an seinem Herzen saß. Der kleine pulsierende Knoten, der sich für so viele Jahrzehnte in ihm eingenistet hatte, war fort.

„Ist er zerstört?", fragte Hermine an Minerva gerichtet.

„Nun, ich kann nichts mehr davon sehe und in Anbetracht der Explosion, gehe ich davon aus, dass wir Erfolg hatten.", bekam sie zur Antwort und strich sich eine störrische Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Bitte verabreichen Sie jetzt den Wundheilungstrank. Die Wirkung des Unverwundbarkeitstrankes dürfte vorüber sein.", setzte Poppy hinzu und bewies, dass sie richtig lag, indem sie ein Stück heiler Haut ganz leicht mit dem Skalpell anritzte.

Mary-Ann zog die Klammer aus dem Brustkorb des Verletzten, während Hermine nickte und in ihre Tasche griff, bis ihr einfiel, dass nicht sie diesen Trank bei sich hatte, sondern Severus. Mit einemmal wusste sie, was die Flüssigkeit gewesen war, in der Severus lag. Verflucht! „Ich habe ihn nicht. Severus hatte ihn bei sich. Er ist kaputt gegangen."

Mary-Ann schnappte nach Luft und sah Hermine erschrocken an. „Ihr hattet nur eine Ampulle?"

„Ja, es war hochkonzentriert. Acht Tropfen hätten gereicht. Eine Ampulle war mehr als wir brauchten."

Mary-Ann nickte verständnisvoll, sah dann zu Snapes am Boden liegenden Körper und ließ die Schultern hängen.

Poppy war ihrem Blick gefolgt und starrte einige Sekunden lang auf die Flüssigkeit, die sich über den ganzen Boden verteilt hatte. Dann riss sie sich von dem Anblick los und sagte zu Hermine: „Hatte er noch mehr Tränke bei sich?" Ganz offensichtlich hatte sie eine Idee.

„Nein … ja … ich weiß es nicht.", sagte Hermine.

„Dann müssen wir das Risiko eingehen." Die Heilerin trat neben Severus Körper, langte in ihrer Rocktasche nach einem sauberen Taschentuch und tunkte es in die Flüssigkeit, die die Bodenkacheln befleckte. Erst als das Tuch ganz und gar von dem grünen Heiltrank eingefärbt war, erhob sie sich wieder und kam zurück. „Macht seinen Mund auf.", kommandierte sie, bevor sie anfing das Tuch sanft auszupressen und die Tropfen zu zählen, die in den Mund des glücklicherweise noch Besinnungslosen, fielen.

Wie zuvor schon, sorgte auch diesmal Hermine dafür, dass Anthony schluckte. Sie strich mit ihrer Hand so lang über seinen Kehlkopf, bis wieder ein Reflex einsetzte und der Heiltrank seine Wirkung tun konnte.

Es war kein Wundermittel. Die Knochen wuchsen nicht einfach wieder zusammen und auch das Fleisch verheilte nicht, als sei es nie zerschnitten worden, doch die Blutgefäße verbanden sich wieder, ebenso die Nerven und Sehnen und nicht zuletzt sorgte der Trank dafür, dass sich neues Blut bildete, dass durch das, vom Horkrux befreite, Herz fließen konnte.

Erleichtert betrachteten alle wie sich der Brustkorb schloss und dickes Narbengewebe entstand. Später würde es besser werden. Anthony brauchte noch mehr Tränke, doch die Hauptsache schien in diesem Moment geschafft. Es gab einen Horkrux weniger auf der Welt und der Mann, der ihn in sich getragen hatte, lebte noch.

Hermine sank erleichtert auf einen der bereitstehenden Stühle und wischte sich über die Stirn. Gleich darauf fuhr sie wieder hoch, als ihr einfiel, dass Severus noch immer verletzt am Boden lag. Doch Poppy, die aus ihrem Erfolg Kraft gezogen hatte, war bereits dabei einen Schwebezauber zu sprechen und lenkte gleich darauf den bewusstlosen Körper zu einem der Gästezimmer. Lächelnd sah sie zu Hermine hinüber. „Kommen Sie mit. Wir werden ihn untersuchen und dann sollten Sie bei ihm bleiben, bis er wieder aufwacht."

Zu schwach, um zu widersprechen tappte Hermine wie eine Marionette hinter der älteren Frau her. Vor der Tür wartete Sammy und sein flehender Blick drückte aus, dass er nur eine Nachricht hören wollte. Hermine erlöste ihn von der Unwissenheit und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. Ihre Worte: "Er lebt." nahm der alte Mann schon kaum noch war, denn er stürmte in erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit in den Versammlungsraum.

Sie sah ihm nach und war sehr dankbar, dass alles gut gegangen war. Es würde sicherlich andere Schlachten geben, die sie verlieren würden, aber die hier hatten sie gerade gewonnen. Der andere Horkrux war zwar noch intakt, aber nach der Druckwelle, die bei der Zerstörung des erstens aufgetreten war, würde das heute auch niemand mehr ändern. Vielleicht fand sich morgen ein Freiwilliger, der sich daran wagte.

Poppy brachte sie in den ersten Stock und ließ Severus auf das einzige Bett hinab. "Sie werden sicher bei ihm bleiben?" Die Frage war eigentlich keine und Hermine nahm mit Erstaunen war, dass Poppy zu wissen schien, dass zwischen ihr und Severus ein starkes Band bestand. Sie nickte und fragte, ob sie etwas für Severus tun könne, doch Poppy verneinte. "Er wacht von selbst wieder auf, wenn sein Körper den Zeitpunkt für richtig befindet. Morgen wird er nur noch ordentliche Kopfschmerzen haben." Beruhigend tätschelte sie der jungen Frau die Schulter, bevor sie sie allein ließ.

Die Tür hatte sich kaum hinter ihr geschlossen, als Hermine auch schon nach Severus Hand griff und sie festhielt. Wahrscheinlich hatte Poppy Recht und Severus war morgen wieder in Ordnung, doch ihre Angst um ihn war noch nicht völlig abgeebbt. Trotz allem griff die Müdigkeit mit bleiernen Fingern nach ihr und so legte sie sich neben Severus, in der Hoffnung, dass morgen alles wieder gut sein würde.

Eigentlich war es notwendig und auch geplant, noch heute nach Hogwarts zurück zu reisen, aber in diesem Zustand war das für Severus nicht möglich. Also würde sie auch bleiben und musste hoffen, dass ihre Abwesenheit nicht auffiele, bis sie zurück wären.

Unten versorgten unterdessen die beiden Heilerinnen ihren Patienten. Sie arbeiteten Hand in Hand, als hätten sie etwas anderes getan. Sie verbanden die Wunden, flössten ihm noch Beruhigungstränke und Schmerzmittel ein und brachten ihn schließlich auf sein Zimmer. Sammy wachte mit Tränen in den Augen an seiner Seite. Seit er wusste, dass sein Sohn lebte, war er nicht mehr von dort gewichen. Nun würde alles gut.

Dieser Ansicht war auch Hermine, als sie am nächsten Tag wegen Severus durchdringendem Schnarchen erwachte. Im ersten Moment wollte sie ihn ärgerlich in die Rippen stoßen, doch dann erinnerte sie sich an den Vorabend und setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf. Er war nicht länger ohnmächtig, sondern schlief nur noch. Erleichterung fuhr durch jede Faser ihres Körpers und ein breites Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Gesicht. Ein Blick auf die Uhr über der Tür verriet ihr, dass es ohnehin Zeit war aufzustehen.

Vorsichtig weckte sie Severus, indem sie ihn am Arm fasste und rüttelte. Er erwachte fast sofort und hob den Kopf an, nur um augenblicklich zusammen zu zucken und ihn wieder sinken zu lassen. Einige beruhigende Atemzüge später brachte er eine Frage zustande: „Was ist passiert?"

„Du hast den Horkrux zerstört."

Erinnerung brandete in einer riesigen Welle über Severus hinweg und brachte die Erlebnisse des Vorabends zurück. Vorsichtig drehte er den Kopf zu Hermine: „Lebt er noch?"

„Ja und ich denke es wird wieder ganz gesund. Poppy und Mary-Ann haben sich um ihn gekümmert."

„Das ist schön.", murmelte er, die Augen schließend. „Und der Becher? Habt ihr ihn zerstört?"

„Nein, doch heute findet sich bestimmt jemand, der das macht. Das Schwert lag neben Dir an der Wand. Es hat keinen Kratzer."

„Goblingefertigt. Unzerstörbar."

„Zum Glück hat es Dich nicht getroffen, denn Du bist leider nicht unzerstörbar."

„Apropos: Ich bin bestimmt nicht zimperlich, aber ein Kopfschmerztrank wäre jetzt wirklich nett."

„Das hat Poppy gestern Abend schon vorausgesehen. Warte hier, ich hole einen."

„Glaub mir, ich werde ohne diesen Trank nirgendwohin gehen." Severus schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht bestätigte diese Aussage und trotz dieses Anblicks musste Hermine grinsen, ganz einfach vor Glück, dass es ihm sonst gut ging. Zum Glück sah er es nicht.

Hermine verließ den Raum, um nach einer der beiden Heilerinnen zu suchen oder nach der Hausapotheke. Sie fand in den nächsten Minuten weder das eine, noch das andere, doch gerade als sie langsam von der Suche genervt war, wurde alles noch viel schlimmer: Harry stand plötzlich am Treppenabsatz vor ihr. Sie hatte ihn seit dem letzten Ordenstreffen nicht mehr gesehen und hätte auch durchaus noch eine Weile darauf verzichten können. Der Tag, der mit der erfreulichen Erkenntnis begonnen hatte, dass es Severus gut ging, drohte zu einer mittleren Katastrophe zu werden.

Sie wollte sich wortlos abwenden und weitersuchen, doch dann fiel ihr auf, dass Harry sie nicht mehr so feindlich ansah, wie es zuletzt immer der Fall gewesen war. Er stand einfach nur so da und sah sie an. Sollte sie daraus irgendwelche Rückschlüsse ziehen? Hatte er vielleicht seine Meinung geändert und wollte wieder Gut-Freund mit ihr sein?

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und drehte sich um. Sollte er doch machen, was immer er wollte! Das war nicht ihr Problem. Sie wollte jetzt nur eines und das war das Kopfschmerzmittel für Severus und ganz bestimmt keine weiteren Vorhaltungen oder vielleicht eine gestammelte, nur halb ernst gemeinte Entschuldigung von Harry. Denn etwas anderes war von ihm bestimmt nicht zu erwarten.

Hätte dieser ihre Gedanken geahnt, hätte er Hermine vermutlich in Ruhe gelassen, doch Harry sah sie einfach nur dort stehen und erkannte die Möglichkeit, sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen. Er hatte gehofft, sie schon am Abend zuvor sehen zu können, doch das hatte nicht funktioniert. McGonagall hatte sie und Snape sofort abgefangen und Harry hatte es sogar verstanden. An diesem Abend gab es wohl Wichtigeres.

Doch heute Morgen, nachdem nun der Horkrux zerstört war und Anthony lebte, gab es ab dem Augenblick, als Harry Hermine erblickte, kein anderes Ziel mehr, als sich dafür zu entschuldigen, dass er ihre Freundschaft so leichtfertig geopfert hatte.

Und so stand er dann einige Sekunden stumm da und überlegte, was er als erstes sagen sollte, bis … ja genau bis zu der Sekunden, in der sie sich von ihm wegdrehte.

„Hermine, ich muss mit Dir reden.", setzte er an, wurde aber rüde von ihr unterbrochen.

„Aber ich nicht mit Dir. Jedenfalls nicht jetzt." Mit diesen wenigen und doch so verletzenden Worten verschwand Hermine aus seinem Blickfeld und polterte die Treppe herunter.

TBC


	84. Ein Plan geht auf

_Padme: Harry ist jetzt erstmal ziemlich sauer. Allerdings nicht so sehr, wie man vielleicht vermuten könnte. Immerhin weiß er, dass er sich bei Hermine genug zu Schulden hat kommen lassen. Außerdem kriegt er ja vielleicht noch mal eine Chance sich zu entschuldigen. _

****

**84. Ein Plan geht auf **

Harry wusste nicht, ob er erstaunt, verschreckt oder gar beides sein sollte. Eigentlich war er jedoch nur eines, nämlich völlig überrumpelt. Hermine wollte gar nichts von ihm wissen. Sie war einfach weggegangen. Von wegen, sie würde mit Freuden ihre Freundschaft erneuern wollen! Snape hatte Unrecht!

Ärgerlich verzog er den Mund und drehte sich abrupt um. _‚Dann eben nicht, Hermine! Wenn Du meine Freundschaft nicht willst, will ich Deine auch nicht!'_, dachte er, als er zurück zu seinem Zimmer marschierte. Er wusste sehr genau, dass seine Wut bald verfliegen würde, denn irgendwie konnte er Hermine sogar verstehen, aber er würde sie noch ein Weilchen hegen und pflegen, bevor die Traurigkeit einsetzte.

Unterdessen war Hermine mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl im Bauch hinunter ins Erdgeschoss gegangen und war dort in der Küche auf Minerva gestoßen.

„Guten Morgen, meine Liebe."

„Guten Morgen, Professor McGonagall.", sagte Hermine und sah sich suchend um. „Sagen Sie, wissen Sie, wo Madame Pomfrey oder Mary-Ann sind?"

„Miss Hicks ist bei Anthony. Sie war die ganze Nacht dort und hat ihn soweit es geht wieder hergestellt. Und Poppy ist inzwischen wieder abgereist, bei ihrer Schwiegertochter haben heute Morgen die Wehen eingesetzt."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass einen Sohn hat."

Minerva gluckste. „Einen? Oh nein, sie hat vier davon. Aber ich schweife vom Thema ab. Poppy ist zwar abgereist, aber sie ließ das hier." Sie griff hinter sich in den Schrank und zog eine Flasche heraus, die pinkfarben leuchtete. „Ein Kopfschmerztrank für Severus. Sie meinte, er würde ihn heute wahrscheinlich brauchen."

„Oh, vielen Dank! Sie denkt wirklich an alles." Weitaus fröhlicher, als noch zuvor verschwand sie mit ihrer Errungenschaft nach oben. Minerva sah ihr nach und schüttelte den Kopf. Was fand dieses junge Ding nur an Severus Snape? Ja, sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass die Zwei sich intellektuell wohl sehr gut verstehen mussten, aber es gab schließlich noch mehr im Leben.

Wie kamen diese impulsive junge Frau und der introvertierte, zwanzig Jahre ältere Ex-Todesser nur miteinander aus? Sie dachte noch eine Weile darüber nach, schüttelte dann aber noch einmal den Kopf. Was machte sie sich denn hier überhaupt für Gedanken? Es war völlig unsinnig sich den Kopf für die beiden zu zerbrechen. Immerhin schien es zwischen ihnen zu funktionieren und es war absolut nicht zu leugnen, dass Hermines Gesellschaft den Zaubertränkemeister hatte umgänglicher werden lassen. Nicht viel, aber immerhin. Eigentlich war das ein gutes Zeichen. Vielleicht sollte sie, dies anerkennend, einfach akzeptieren, dass es Verbindungen gab, die unerklärlich, aber denn noch gut waren.

Ein Teil dieser Verbindung, über die Minerva gerade so intensiv nachdachte, bewegte sich gerade zu Severus Bett. Er war noch mürrischer, als zuvor und raunzte Hermine an, warum das so lang gedauert hätte, doch sie gab nichts darauf. Wenn sie Kopfschmerzen hatte, war sie auch unausstehlich. Also zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern und hielt ihm den Trank hin. „Hier, Poppy hat ihn für Dich dagelassen."

Etwas Unverständliches in sich hinein brummend griff er nach der Flasche und träufelte sich einige Tropfen davon auf die Zunge. Sekunden danach entspannten sich sein Gesicht und seine gesamte Haltung. „Das ist schon viel besser."

„Genau wie Deine Laune.", zog ihn Hermine auf und grinste ihn dabei an.

Statt auf die Neckerei einzugehen, stand Severus einfach auf und sein Blick suchte die Uhr über der Tür. Beunruhigt stellte er fest, dass sie mittlerweile seit 14 Stunden nicht in Hogwarts waren. Das war nicht gut. Zwar war Sonntag und theoretisch sollte seine Abwesenheit niemandem aufgefallen sein, aber zum einen wusste man nie, was alles passieren konnte und zum anderen war auch Mary-Ann Hicks noch hier und ein Fall für die Krankenstation konnte jederzeit auftreten.

Entschlossen, die Gefahr nicht noch weiter zu vergrößern, drehte er sich zu Hermine um und wies sie an die Heilerin zu holen. „Wie müssen los. Beeil Dich bitte."

Hermine war etwas überrascht, nickt dann jedoch und ging ein paar Zimmer weiter zu Anthony. Sie klopfte leise an und Sammy öffnete ihr die Tür. Er war blass und sah verbraucht aus, vermutlich durch zu wenig Schlaf und zuviel Aufregung, doch er strahlte sie an und bat sie freundlich herein. Drinnen lag Anthony in weißer Bettwäsche und schlief. Sein Brustkorb war verdeckt, doch Hermine konnte auch so erkennen, dass er nicht mehr offen war. Dann schaute sie sich weiter um und entdeckte auch die junge Heilerin, die dösend in einem Sessel lag. Sammy legte einen Finger auf seinen Mund und bat Hermine somit leise zu sein.

Flüsternd fragte sie ihn, wie es Anthony gehe und erhielt in derselben Lautstärke Antwort. „Er wird wieder gesund. Die Rippen sind noch gebrochen und er liegt in einem Heilschlaf, aber in zwei Tagen kommt Madame Pomfrey mit Skelewachs wieder. Danach kann er wieder aufstehen."

„Das ist toll.", antwortete ihm Hermine und zog den alten Mann in eine kurze Umarmung. „Leider muss ich jetzt Mary-Ann munter machen. Wir müssen zurück nach Hogwarts."

„Ja, ich verstehe. Lassen Sie nur, Hermine. Ich mach das schon. Sie wird gleich da sein."

Hermine nickte und verließ das Zimmer. Weil Sammy sich darum kümmern wollte, dass die junge Heilerin aufstand, hatte sie noch etwas Zeit. Harry und seine Anwandlungen, ein Gespräch mit ihr zu führen, fielen ihr wieder ein und ihr Magen rebellierte bei dem Gedanken daran, wie sie ihn vorhin abgefertigt hatte.

Vielleicht hatte er wirklich einen Schritt auf sie zumachen wollen. Wer konnte das schon wissen. Und sie hatte ihm einen sinnbildlichen Tritt vors Schienenbein verpasst. _‚Na toll!'_,dachte sie. _‚Wirklich gut gemach, Hermine!' _

Ob sie wohl noch genug Zeit hatte vor der Abreise, um sich mit Harry auszusprechen? Eigentlich wusste sie gar nicht so recht, ob sie das wollte, doch ein anderer Teil in ihr meldete sich zu Wort und erinnerte sie an all die schönen Zeiten, die sie miteinander verbracht hatten. Sollte das alles wirklich unwiderruflich vorbei sein?

Nein, auf Dauer ging das so nicht weiter. Schnell eilte sie zu Severus zurück, bat ihn mit der Rückreise noch ein wenig zu warten, weil sie mit Harry sprechen wollte und er scheinbar auch mit ihr, doch das schlug er ihr ab. „Ich muss gehen, Hermine. Du kannst meinetwegen noch hier blieben. Durch den Kamin kannst Du jederzeit in Albus Bibliothek und bis zu Deiner Rückkehr werde ich von dort die Verbindung zum Kerker offen lassen, aber ich muss zurück und Miss Hicks ebenfalls."

Hermine verstand das und bedankte sich bei Severus, dass er ihr nicht böse war, weil sie noch bleiben wollte. Sie wunderte sich ein wenig darüber, dass er nicht aufbrauste, als sie Harrys Namen erwähnte, doch sie konnte ja nicht erahnen, dass er sich eigentlich sehr darüber freute, dass sein Gespräch wenige Nächte zuvor, nun Früchte trug.

Gerade, als er und Mary-Ann abreisten und Hermine sich in der Küche ein leichtes Frühstück zu bereitete, betrat Harry das Zimmer von Ron. Er hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder ein wenig beruhigt, doch noch war seine Wut nicht ganz verflogen. Warum er damit zu Ron eilte, war ihm selbst nicht klar. Vielleicht, weil er der einzige war, der halbwegs verstehen konnte, wie er fühlte.

Sein Kumpel setzte sich eben in seinem Bett auf und versuchte verzweifelt die mittlerweile recht langen Haare, die ihm der Schlaf verwirrt hatte, aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. So recht wollte es ihm nicht gelingen und genervt gab er wenig später auf. Harrys Minenspiel, das von Wut und Enttäuschung kündete, konnte er auch durch den Vorhang aus Haaren erkennen. „Mann, was ist denn mit Dir los?"

„Nichts.", antwortete Harry einsilbig. Ron auf die Nase zu binden, dass er gerade von Hermine vor den Kopf gestoßen worden war, würde nichts helfen. Im Gegenteil. Im schlimmsten anzunehmenden Fall würde es Rons Wut neu entfachen.

Das wollte Harry nun wirklich nicht. Eigentlich sehnte er sich nämlich seit Tagen nur noch danach, wieder Mitglied einer Clique zu sein. Das Goldene Trio existierte schon eine Weile nicht mehr in der alten Form, aber Hermine ganz und gar als Freundin verloren zu haben, schmerzte. Snapes mitternächtlicher Besuch war nur der letzte Anstoß gewesen, das vor sich selbst zuzugeben.

Die Zeiten, in denen sie gemeinsam einfach nur ein paar Stunden im Gryffindorturm rumhingen und nebenher Hausaufgaben machten, waren längst Vergangenheit und die Erinnerung daran verblasste ebenso schnell, wie die an ihre gemeinsamen Abenteuer. Diese Zeit würde nicht wiederkommen. Doch vielleicht konnte es neue gemeinsame Zeiten und Erlebnisse geben.

Nicht mehr wie früher. Vielleicht mit ein wenig mehr Befangenheit untereinander und wahrscheinlich auch mit einer unsichtbaren Grenze, wenn es um das Thema Snape ginge, aber immerhin. Es wäre alles besser als nichts. Und alles wäre vor allem besser als sich anzuschweigen oder gar verfeindet zu sein.

Wobei hier schon wieder sein Gewissen einschritt und ihn daran erinnerte, dass Hermine ihm nicht umsonst böse war. Er hatte sich nicht nur benommen, als sei er in direkter Linie mit Goyle oder Crabbe verwandt, sondern sie und Snape auch ernsthaft beleidigt. An den Wortlaut ihres Streits erinnerte er sich nicht mehr. Vielleicht war es auch besser so, aber fest stand, dass er zu weit gegangen war.

Ron sah, dass sein bester Freund grübelte und die Antwort von zuvor war eigentlich keine gewesen. Er schwang die Beine aus dem Bett, setzte sich direkt neben ihn und knuffte ihn in den Arm. „Hey, was ist denn nur mit Dir los? Ist es wegen Hermine? Mom hat beim Wecken gesagt, sie hat hier geschlafen und Snape ist auch da."

„Kann schon sein."

„Tolle Antwort, Kumpel."

„Ich bin heut nicht gut drauf. Lass mich in Frieden.", murmelte Harry unwirsch und merkte gleichzeitig, dass er sich nun schon wieder daneben benahm. Also setzte er gleich hinzu: „Sorry, Ron. Ich wollte Dich nicht anfahren."

„Is gut, Harry. Wenn es wegen ihr ist, kann ich es verstehen."

Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Das glaub ich nicht."

„Warum nicht? Mir geht es ja schließlich auch so."

„Weil ich eigentlich gar nicht sauer auf sie bin, sondern auf mich. Ich hab da neulich Dinge gesagt, die ich nicht hätte sagen dürfen."

Irritiert sah Ron ihn an. „Sag mir, dass das nicht Dein Ernst ist! Du hast doch nur die Wahrheit gesagt. Du bist doch jetzt nicht etwa bereit, diesen Mistkerl zu akzeptieren?" Er war empört und gleichzeitig gekränkt, denn schon Harrys Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass genau das der Fall war.

Harry versuchte ihn zu beschwichtigen. „Komm schon, Ron! Es ist doch nicht so, dass es uns wirklich etwas angeht. Er ist ihr Freund. Wir haben doch gar keine Wahl. Ich meine, wenn ich jetzt mit Pansy Parkinson zusammen käme, müsstest Du das auch akzeptieren. Das ist eben so."

„Nein, das ist nicht so!", schrie Ron ihn an. „Es ist SNAPE mit dem sie zusammen ist. Verstehst Du Harry? SNAPE! Der fieseste Lehrer, den wir je hatten. Der größte Widerling, der uns je über den Weg gelaufen ist. Und sie ist mit IHM zusammen! Wie kannst Du auch nur darüber nachdenken, ihr das zu verzeihen?"

Mit den Schultern zuckend antwortete Harry: „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihr überhaupt etwas zu verzeihen habe. Es ist ihre Wahl und daran kann ich nichts ändern. Ich vermisse sie als Freundin und … ach ich weiß auch nicht, aber mal ehrlich: Hermine würde sich doch niemals jemanden aussuchen, der wirklich so schlecht ist. Sie ist intelligent und wenn Snape so wäre, wie wir denken, dann würde sie ihn nicht lieben."

Ron schob trotzig sein Kinn nach vorn. Er hatte Tage, ja Wochen, damit verbracht, all seine Wut auf Hermine und Snape zu konzentrieren und er war noch nicht bereit, sich von diesen Gefühlen zu verabschieden. Natürlich fehlte ihm Hermine auch, aber der Verrat an ihm war größer. Immerhin hatte er sie geliebt. Oder zumindest glaubte er, dass es Liebe war, was er empfunden hatte, doch sie war mit Snape zusammen. Erst war er davon geschockt gewesen und nun enttäuscht und wütend. Es konnte einfach nicht sein, dass er mit diesen Gefühlen so verkehrt lag. „Wenn Du Dich mit ihr versöhnen willst, dann mach ruhig. Ich kann das nicht. Solang sie mit ihm zusammen ist, kann ich sie kaum anschauen."

Harry wendete ihm das Gesicht zu. „Ich versteh das, Kumpel. Wirklich!. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich jemals in Dich verlieben könnte. Wir drei sind wie Geschwister. Du musst drüber wegkommen!" Mit dieser Aufforderung verließ er den Raum und trat in den Flur hinaus. Ron war jetzt nicht der richtige Gesprächspartner für ihn. Vielleicht sollte er das besser mit Ginny oder Remus besprechen, oder noch besser mit Hermine selbst. Falls sie jemals wieder mit ihm reden würde …

Er lehnte die Stirn an die geschlossene Tür und schniefte. Verflucht, er musste etwas unternehmen!

Entschlossen, jetzt gleich mit Hermine Frieden zu schließen, drehte er sich um und wollte in die Küche hinunter stürmen. Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick blieb er stehen wie erstarrt.

Hermine stand mit Tränen in den Augen vor ihm. Sie war nach dem kurzen Frühstück nach oben gegangen und hatte mit ihm reden wollen. Sie hatte nicht mit Absicht gelauscht, doch im Vorbeigehen waren Fetzen des Gesprächs zu ihr geweht und hatten sie stehen bleiben lassen. Die Stimmen von drinnen waren einfach zu laut gewesen, um sie zu ignorieren und der Inhalt hatte sie zu sehr bewegt, um einfach weiterzugehen. Und jetzt stand sie hier, Auge in Auge mit dem Freund aus Kindertagen und sie weinte.

Harry sah sie an, wusste nicht, warum bei ihr die Tränen liefen und getraute sich nicht etwas zu sagen. Doch sein Körper reagierte instinktiv richtig. Ohne einen Laut schloss er sie einfach in seine Arme und hielt sie fest. Erst als sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, brachte er wieder ein Wort heraus. „Es tut mir so leid, Mine! Ich wollte das alles nicht. Ich wollte nicht, dass wir uns streiten und hassen! Du und Ron ihr seid doch die einzige Familie, die ich habe."

Hermine rückte ein Stück von ihm ab und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Dann fuhr sie ihm durch seine verstrubbelten Haare und sagte nur. „Ich weiß."

TBC


	85. Am Boden

Hallo ihr Lieben, sicherlich habt ihr euch gestern gefragt, wo das neue Kapitel bleibt. Leider sieht es bei mir momentan mit der Zeit nicht so rosig aus. Und mit der Energie auch nicht. Zwei sehr wichtige Menschen in meinem Leben sind diese Woche unabhängig voneinander ins Krankenhaus gekommen und deswegen kann ich mich gerade nicht aufs Schreiben konzentrieren. Dieses Kapitel hier hatte ich schon fertig und keine Frage, es wird auch bald weiter gehen, aber ich vermute mal, es wird bis zu meinem Urlaub Anfang November brauchen. Da viele von euch bestimmt mit Band 7 beschäftigt sein werden, mache ich mir auch keine Gedanken, dass euch bis dahin der Lesestoff ausgeht. :-)

**Eule, Sepsis, Wickienchen, Shai, Padme, Luna und Katyes: Vielen Dank für eure lieben Kommentare. Beim nächsten Kapitel gibt es auch wieder Reviewantworten.**

**85. Am Boden**

Nach der Versöhnung mit Harry reiste Hermine nicht gleich zurück. Sie hatte einander eigentlich so viel zu sagen. Harry lagen Entschuldigungen auf den Lippen und Hermine die Frage, wann sich seine Einstellung zu Severus so geändert hatte, doch beide sprachen nichts davon aus. Sie waren einfach ohne viele Worte in Harrys Zimmer gegangen und außer einem weiteren gemurmelten „Es tut mir leid.", schwiegen sie gemeinsam. Es dauerte eine gute Viertelstunde, bis sich die seltsame Stimmung zwischen ihnen aufgelöst hatte und sie begannen wieder normal miteinander zu sprechen.

Überraschenderweise konzentrierte sich ihr Gespräch nach kurzer Zeit nicht mehr auf die vergangenen angespannten Wochen, sondern schweifte bald zu glücklicheren Zeiten ab. Vielleicht entsprang das nur dem Wunsch, das unangenehme Thema zu vermeiden und keinen neuen Streit heraufzubeschwören, vielleicht war es aber auch nur das Gefühl, sich gegenseitig daran erinnern zu müssen, wie gut sich ihre Freundschaft einst angefühlt hatte. Was auch immer der wahre Grund dafür war, die Strategie ging auf und Hermine stellte schnell fest, dass die alte Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen nicht ganz verflogen war.

Nach dem unerwarteten Aufeinandertreffen mit dem Orden und vor dem großen Streit, waren sie sich auf gewisse Art und Weise fremd geworden, doch davon war nun plötzlich weniger zu spüren und sie genoss es, auch wenn ihr Glück erst perfekt sein würde, wenn auch Ron einsah, dass er sich albern verhielt. Doch bis dahin würde wohl noch einige Zeit ins Land gehen. Sie bedauerte das, konnte es aber nicht ändern und sagte sich auch immer wieder, dass ein zurück gewonnener Freund allemal besser war, als gar keiner.

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und kaum, dass sie und Harry sich am Morgen schluchzend in den Armen gelegen hatten, war es auch schon wieder Mittag. Als Hermine das bewusst wurde, bekam sie augenblicklich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie hatte Severus versprochen, sich zu beeilen und nun saß sie schon seit beinahe vier Stunden hier und tat nichts als alte Erinnerungen aufzufrischen. Schnell packte sie ihre paar Sachen zusammen, die sie am Vorabend mitgebracht hatte und verabschiedete sich von Harry, sowie auch von Ginny, der sie verschwörerisch zuflüsterte: „Zeit sich zu versöhnen. Aber seid nicht so laut, dass Molly euch hört."

Die Reaktion darauf war kaum mehr als ein Wispern. „Keine Bange, leise zu sein haben wir schon ganz gut raus."

Erfreut sah Hermine, als sie in den Kamin stieg, wie Harry näher an seine Ex-Freundin herantrat und ihr zaghaft eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Die Versöhnung machte hier also auf allen – oder besser fast allen – Ebenen Fortschritte. Sie winkte den beiden noch einmal zu, bevor sie sich in einem Wirbel aus Asche und Ruß zurück nach Hogwarts begab.

Sie seufzte, als sie aus dem magischen Feuer trat und wieder in Albus Bibliothek stand. Eigentlich liebte sie diesen Ort und das traf auch auf den Kerker zu, aber mit jedem Tag länger, den diese Orte ihr eine Gefängnis waren, verloren sie mehr und mehr an Faszination für sie. Mit einem Gefühl, als hätte sie Backsteine gefrühstückt, griff sie wieder in den Behälter mit dem Flohpulver und trat unwillig ihre Reise in den Kerker an. Einzig die Aussicht auf Severus Anwesenheit, machte es erträglich, sich freiwillig wieder einzusperren.

Ein weiteres Mal klopfte sie sich den Dreck von der Kleidung und hängte dann den Reiseumhang an die Garderobe. Erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass er dort ohne Gesellschaft war. Severus musste seinen anbehalten haben. Oder aber – und diese Möglichkeit gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht – Severus war gar nicht hier.

Sie zog die Stirn in Falten und lauschte in die Stille.

Nichts.

Kein einziger Laut drang an ihr Ohr, doch davon ließ sie sich nicht überzeugen. Sie ging hinüber ins Labor, welches sich als leer erwies, dann ins angrenzende Büro und das Schlafzimmer. Sie sah im Bad nach, sowie in einem winzigen Abstellraum und am Ende traute sie sich sogar einen Blick ins Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer zu werfen. Es war leer, genau wie sie mit bangem Herzen befürchtet hatte.

Beunruhigt lief sie eine Weile hin und her, befand dann aber, dass das albern sei, denn schließlich konnte sie nichts dadurch verändern, dass sie Löcher in den Teppich lief.

Doch sich ruhig hinzusetzen funktionierte ebenso wenig. Immer, wenn sie es versuchte, sprang sie nach wenigen Augenblicken wieder auf, sah auf die Uhr, deren Zeiger sich unaufhaltsam drehten und ihr anzeigten, dass sie bereits anderthalb Stunden vergeblich versuchte, zu erraten, wo Severus sein könnte.

Vielleicht war es besser, dass sie nichts davon ahnte, wo er sich befand. Und es war auf jeden Fall besser, dass sie nicht wusste, wie es ihm in diesem Moment ging, denn sein Zustand war - um es mit einem einzigen Wort zu umschreiben – erbärmlich.

Severus Snape hockte zu Füßen seines Meisters und beteuerte Mal um Mal seine Treue, bat um sein Leben und versuchte verzweifelt, die Bilder in seinem Geist für sich zu behalten. Zu seinem unsagbaren Glück gelang es ihm mit den meisten und doch wusste er, dass er einer tieferen Untersuchung nicht standhalten würde. Betend, dass es dazu nicht käme, klammerte er sich an dem Gedanken fest, dass noch genug andere Todesser hier waren, auf die Voldemort ebensoviel Wut hatte, wie auf ihn.

Der Bastard, dessen letztes bisschen Menschlichkeit schon vor vielen Jahrzehnten aus ihm gewichen war, hatte all seine engen Anhänger um sich geschart. Das tat er nicht zum ersten Male, doch diese Art Treffen war trotzdem für jeden der Anwesenden neu. Gab es sonst immer ein paar Günstlinge im Auge ihres Herrens, so war heute alles anders.

Jeder von ihnen kniete seit Stunden im klammen Matsch und tat es Severus gleich. Treueschwüre kamen über alle Lippen, einten sich mit denen anderer zu einem unermüdlichen Singsang und schwappten immer dort hin, wo Voldemort sich gerade aufhielt.

Ein jeder der Todesser betete, es möge einfach nur vorübergehen, möglichst ohne dabei das eigene Leben zu verlieren oder eine weitere Runde des Crucio überstehen zu müssen. Niemand von ihnen hatte Voldemort jemals so emotional, so aufgewühlt und vor allem so wütend gesehen. Unter all diesen Menschen war es einzig Severus, der wusste, warum das hier stattfand. Lucius hatte eine Ahnung, doch mehr war es zu seinem Glück nicht. Eine Ahnung, die man leicht und ohne großes Geschick verstecken konnte, in den Tiefen des eigenen Geistes.

Bei Severus sah es da schon anders aus. Auch wenn der Dunkle Lord das nicht als Grund für das Treffen offenbarte, so war doch für Severus klar, dass der die Vernichtung eines seiner Seelenteile gespürt hatte. Um keinen Preis jedoch durfte er jetzt daran denken. Und schon gar nicht, an den vergangen Abend, an dem ausgerechnet er selbst das Gryffindorschwert geschwungen hatte, um der Vernichtung seines einstig verehrten Meisters, ein Stück näher zu kommen.

Nur den geschulten Fähigkeiten seines Geistes, war es zu verdanken, dass die oberflächlichen Versuche Voldemorts, in das Gedächtnis seiner Anhänger einzudringen, bei ihm bisher fehlgeschlagen waren. Und doch stand Severus der Angstschweiß auf der Stirn. Noch mochten diese Versuche oberflächlich und damit ungefährlich sein, aber er würde vermutlich nicht eher Ruhe geben, bis er einen unter ihnen ausgemacht hatte, dem er die Schuld für Verlust des Horkruxes geben konnte. Wenn es so lief, wie er befürchtete, würde dieser Eine er selbst sein.

Seine Befürchtungen waren nicht unbegründet. Schließlich war er erst vor kurzer Zeit in Ungnade gefallen und der Makel, den er sich damit eingefangen hatte, war noch lange nicht wieder beseitigt. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit die Versammlung lebend zu verlassen, sank in seinen Augen mit jeder verstreichenden Minute.

Ein Teil seines Verstandes wollte an Hermine denken und sich in tröstende Bilder des Zusammenseins mit ihr flüchten, doch er gestattete es sich nicht. Niemals zuvor hatte es einen unpassenderen Moment gegeben, um an die Frau zu denken, die er liebte. Mit aller Macht drängte er die Bilder zurück und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Gegenwart.

Dies jedoch war äußerst unangenehm. Der Boden, auf dem er seit bestimmt zwei Stunden kniete, war kalt und nass. Seine Gelenke rebellierten schon jetzt und er wollte nicht daran denken, dass er sie irgendwann wieder würde belasten müssen. Nieselregen legte sich wie ein ekelhaftes feuchtkaltes Tuch auf seinen ganzen Körper und langsam fragte er sich ernsthaft, ob es eine Reaktion des Himmels war, dass es bei dieser Art von Treffen immer zu regnen schien.

Er verlagerte sein Gewicht ein wenig von einem Knie auf das andere und hätte beinahe vor Schmerz gestöhnt. Nicht nur die Gelenke verweigerten beinahe den Dienst, sondern auch die Nachwirkungen des Crucios, der beinahe jeden hier heute schon getroffen hatte, brandeten durch seinen Körper. Sollte er das hier überleben würde er eine Menge Medizin brauchen.

Und sollte Voldemort sich daran erinnern, dass er ihm und Lucius eigentlich nicht mehr traute, würde es eine noch größere Menge werden. Oder er brauchte vielleicht nie wieder etwas. Die Aussichten waren so oder so nicht erfreulich.

Wieder sah er plötzlich Hermine vor seinem inneren Auge. Sie beugte sich gerade über seinen übel zugerichteten, kalten Körper. Unauffällig schüttelte er den Kopf um diese Vorstellung zu vertreiben. Nein, er würde das hier überleben, beschloss er.

Tatsächlich schienen ihm die Götter an diesem Tag freundlich gesonnen zu sein. In der blinden Wut, die Voldemort verspürte, weil ein weiterer Horkrux vernichtet worden war, schien er keine Unterschiede mehr zwischen den einzelnen Todessern zu machen. Die Masken, die sie trugen machten sie einander gleich und setzten sie alle derselben Wut aus. Immer wieder sprach seine zischelnde Stimme Drohungen aus, gegen alle, die sich gegen ihn stellten. Er hielt eine Rede nach der anderen, wie er die schlammblütigen Zauberer und die dreckigen Muggel vernichten würde, die das Antlitz dieser Welt mit ihrer Anwesenheit beschmutzten und gelegentlich jagte er, zur Untermauerung seiner Worte, den einen oder anderen Fluch auf einen Todesser, bis dieser sich schreiend im Dreck wand. Selten hatte er einen der Flüche länger als ein paar Sekunden andauern lassen. Trotz der unglaublichen Aggressionen, die sich in ihm stauten, schien er noch daran zu denken, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, seine eigenen Reihen zu dezimieren.

Aus diesem Grund war auch Severus vor rund einer Stunde mit einem kurzen und überraschend kraftlosen Crucio davongekommen. Er war ein wenig in sich zusammengesunken und hatte sich von innen auf die Wangen gebissen, aber den Schmerz ohne einen Laut ausgehalten. Dann war es plötzlich vorbei und nur der kalte Schlamm und die anstrengende Demutshaltung verlangten noch Tribut von Severus Selbstkontrolle, welche er in so viel größerem Maße besaß, als so viele andere Menschen.

Doch auch er war irgendwann am Ende. Er begann zu zittern, sowohl vor Kälte, als auch vor Schmerzen, die die Muskelanspannung durch die erzwungene Bewegungslosigkeit, ihm brachte. Minute um Minute verging. Eine schleppender, als die andere und noch immer streifte Voldemorts Geist gelegentlich seinen, doch er drang nicht vor und irgendwann - ganz und gar unerwartet - war es plötzlich vorbei. Ein lauter Knall kündete davon, dass der Dunkle Lord den Ort des Geschehens verlassen hatte und einer nach dem anderen begriff das und nicht wenige von ihnen ließen sich erschöpft einfach in den Schlamm fallen.

Severus nicht.

Er zwang sich die Anspannung seiner Muskeln gerade soweit zu lösen, dass er nicht mehr so stocksteif kniete, wie zuvor. Dann - Minuten später - setzte er ein Bein auf und drückte sich nach oben. Als er stand, war alles sehr viel besser. Die Schmerzen waren noch da, doch sie nahmen mit jeder Sekunde weiter ab.

Severus drehte sich in die Richtung, in der er Lucius vermutete. Dieser kniete noch immer, war aber zumindest nicht vollständig in den Matsch gesunken. Severus ging steifbeinig zu ihm und hielt ihm die Hand hin. "Da merkt man das Alter, nicht wahr?"

Lucius warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu, nahm die dargebotene Hand und ließ sich aufhelfen. "Komm, lass uns verschwinden!"

"Nichts lieber, als das.", bekam er von Severus zur Antwort und gemeinsam apparierten sie nach Hogwarts.

TBC


	86. Die Schmerzen eines Sadistens

Hallo ihr Lieben, ich bin wieder da und bringe ein neues Kapitel für euch mit und die erfreuliche Nachricht, dass noch zwei weitere fertig sind und es somit regelmäßig weiter geht. Meine Verwandtschaft liegt zwar zum Teil immer noch im Krankenhaus, aber es sieht schon besser aus und bei 83 bzw. 89 Jahren kann man eben keine Wunder erwarten. Ich bin jedenfalls jetzt wieder in der Lage, mich mit der Geschichte zu befassen und hoffe mal, das freut euch ein bisschen. 

Und apropos freuen: Da viele von euch Martens (berechtigter Weise) nicht leiden können, wird dieses Kapitel sicher euer Gefallen finden.****

Ganz wichtig noch: Vielen lieben Dank für euer Verständnis. Manchmal geht das wirkliche Leben eben vor.

**86. Die Schmerzen eines Sadistens**

Vor dem Schloss angekommen standen die beiden Männer still da, bis Lucius als erster zugab, dass ihm jeder Schritt Schmerzen bereitete. Severus nickte auf dieses Eingeständnis hin nur und bestätigte damit, dass es ihm nicht anders ging. Dann sprach er einen Wärmezauber. Nicht, dass es viel brachte, aber immerhin fühlten sich seine Kniegelenkte nicht länger so an, als habe er seit sechzig Jahren mit schwerer Arthritis zu kämpfen.

Lucius ächzte trotzdem noch, als er ein paar Schritte gegangen war. „Meine Güte, wie lang waren wir denn dort? Das müssen, meinen Knochen zufolge, ja Stunden gewesen sein."

Severus zog eine Taschenuhr aus der Robe, warf einen Blick darauf und ließ sie dann gleich wieder verschwinden. „Etwas über drei Stunden." Er machte einen staksigen Schritt nach vorn. „Es fühlt sich aber an, als sei es länger gewesen."

„Hör lieber auf, Dich zu beschweren. Schließlich bist Du daran ja nicht wirklich unschuldig. Ich nehme doch richtig an, dass Du und der Orden …?"

„Nimm an, was Du willst, aber wenn Dir Dein Leben lieb ist, solltest Du nicht weiterfragen."

Lucius sah verblüfft aus. „War das eine Drohung?"

„Wohl kaum. Aber willst Du etwa, dass er derartige Informationen in Deinem Geist finden kann?"

Abwehrend hob Lucius die Hände. „Bisher habe ich nicht viel zu verbergen. Lassen wir es dabei. Ich weiß von nichts. Und nun komm. Irgendwie müssen wir bis da hoch und uns versorgen lassen."

„Du kannst zu Miss Hicks gehen."

„Und Du?"

„Hermine.", antwortete Severus einsilbig.

„Aha, aber dann solltest Du vielleicht vorher einen Reinigungszauber anwenden, wenn Du ihr keinen noch größeren Schrecken einjagen willst, als sie ohnehin schon bekommen wird."

Severus nickte und nahm endlich den Weg zum Schloss in Angriff. „Ich hatte nicht vor, so durch die Schule zu laufen."

Eine Weile lang liefen sie schweigend neben einander her und das Gehen fiel ihnen mit jedem Schritt etwas leichter. Dann irgendwann, als sie unmittelbar vor dem Schloss waren, hielt Lucius plötzlich an, was Severus nach ein paar Schritten dazu brachte, sich umzudrehen, um zu sehen, wo er blieb.

Der blonde Hüne stand mit verschränkten Armen da und blickte nachdenklich auf den Weg, den sie zurückgelegt hatten. Severus kannte ihn gut genug, um fast sofort zu erahnen, was es war, über das Lucius nachdachte.

„Lu, es geht den Beiden gut. Ihnen wird nichts geschehen. Und nun komm! Das hier ist nicht der geeignete Platz, um über diese Angelegenheit zu sprechen."

„Mag sein, aber mir fällt auch kein Ort ein, an dem man besser darüber sprechen könnte." Er klang leicht gereizt. „Wir sind hier allein und vielleicht wäre es jetzt an der Zeit, dass Du mir endlich mal sagst, wo ihr sie hingebracht habt."

„Nein. Das werde ich nicht. Ich weiß es zum einen nicht einmal und zum anderen würde ich es Dir auch nicht sagen."

Lucius war plötzlich in einer Geschwindigkeit bei Severus, die diesen beinahe von den Füßen riss. Nur der feste Griff, mit dem sein Freund ihn am Kragen gepackt hatte, hielt ihn vom Fallen ab. „Verdammt, Severus! Sag mir endlich, wo meine Frau und mein Sohn sind! Ich muss es wissen!" Er ließ den Kragen der völlig verschmutzten Robe los und die Aggressivität schwand aus seiner Stimme, um ersetzt zu werden, von einem weinerlichen Unterton, als er sagte. „Ich mache mir solche Sorgen um sie."

„Das weiß ich, aber es ist unnötig. Es geht ihnen wirklich gut. Mach Dir zurzeit besser nur um Dich Gedanken. Die Zwei sind in Sicherheit und es wird ihnen bis zum Ende dieses Krieges nichts geschehen. Der Orden hat es Dir versprochen. Und wir pflegen unsere Versprechen zu halten."

„Bist Du absolut sicher?", hakte Lucius noch einmal nach und er hielt ein souveränes Nicken als Antwort.

„Komm jetzt. Wir können nicht ewig hier draußen umstehen. Es ist ein Wunder, dass wir bisher niemandem begegnet sind."

Im nächsten Moment zog Severus seinen Zauberstab, säuberte sie beide endlich vom angetrockneten Schlamm, in dem sie so lang gekniet hatten. Dann deutete er auf den versteckten Eingang der Slytherins. „Vielleicht sollten wir besser den nehmen. Ich möchte nicht, dass alle Welt uns zusammen sieht." Gemeinsam gingen sie in den Geheimgang und machten sich auf, sich von Hermine und Mary-Ann versorgen zu lassen.

Die Tür hatte sich noch nicht ganz hinter ihnen geschlossen, als ein ächzender Laut aus einer nahen Hecke kam und gleich darauf war ein dumpfer Aufprall zu hören.

Andrew Martens war körperlich völlig am Ende. Erst hatte gegen Mittag das Mal zu brennen begonnen, dass er sich von Voldemort vor kurzem so willig hatte beibringen lassen. Dann, als er endlich begriff, dass dies keine Folter sein sollte, sondern einen Ruf darstellte, war er im Eiltempo aus der Schule gerannt.

Weit vor sich hatte er dabei zwei dunkle Gestalten entdeckt, die in ihren Händen dieselben silbernen Masken hielten, wie auch er eine bei sich hatte. Ab da war er noch schneller gerannt, war aber immer in einer Distanz geblieben, die es ihm ermöglichte, zu erkennen, wen er da vor sich hatte, jedoch selbst unentdeckt zu bleiben.

Es hatte überraschend gut funktioniert, auch wenn das nach seiner Ankunft beim Dunklen Lord schnell in Vergessenheit geraten war.

Vor diesem Tag hatte er nur das eine Treffen der Todesser erlebt, bei dem er das Mal erhalten hatte. Dieses eine Treffen hatte jedoch nicht im Entferntesten etwas mit dem zu tun hatte, was heute geschah. Jeder um ihn herum war völlig vermummt, kniete sich gleich nach der Ankunft in demütiger Haltung auf den nassen Boden und schien darauf zu warten, dass etwas Schreckliches geschah.

Genau dies trat auch ein, zumindest für Martens. Er war so gefangen von dem Anblick der knienden Meute gewesen, dass er nicht schnell genug begriff, dass auch er diese Haltung einzunehmen hatte. Der Crucio traf ihn stark und unvorbereitet.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen war er zu Boden gefallen und hatte sich dort die Seele aus dem Leib geschrieen. Irgendwann hatte der Schmerz nachgelassen und er lag einfach nur da, in der Hoffnung, dass er sich vielleicht in ferner Zukunft wieder würde bewegen können, doch dann wurde er von kräftigen Händen vom Boden heraufgezogen. Unbekannte Stimmen flüsterten ihm, er solle sich lieber hinknien, wenn er das überleben wolle. Und er wollte.

Die Stunden danach waren grausam gewesen. Schmerz brandete bei jeder kleinsten Bewegung durch sein ganzes Nervensystem. Er zitterte am gesamten Körper, weil ihm die Kälte in die Knochen kroch und nicht zuletzt hatte er das unsägliche Glück, mehr oder weniger zufällig, noch einen zweiten Crucio abzubekommen.

Dieser dauerte nur wenige Sekunden an. Doch es reichte, um ihn vollends zu entkräften.

Er war nicht mehr in der Lage den Worten des Mannes zu lauschen, dem er sich da so voller Enthusiasmus angeschlossen hatte, um ungestraft Menschen foltern und quälen zu können. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Nun hockte er hier und hielt unmenschliche Schmerzen aus, statt sie anderen zufügen zu können. Er war ein Idiot gewesen, als er glaubte, ein Todesser zu sein, bedeute ein gewisses Maß mehr an Freiheit. Das Gegenteil war der Fall. Todesser zu sein schien zu bedeuten, dass man zuließ von anderen gefoltert zu werden.

Das war nicht das, was er erwartet hatte. Und viel mehr noch: Es war nichts, was er bereit war, zu ertragen.

Ohne nachzudenken, bildete sich vor seinem inneren Auge ein Plan. Einer, der ihm helfen würde, sich bei Voldemort so weit einzuschmeicheln, dass ihn so bald kein Fluch wieder treffen würde. Zudem würde ihm dieser Plan noch das eine oder andere zusätzliche Geschenk einbringen, wenn er es richtig anstellte. Vielleicht konnte er sogar das Zepter in Hogwarts damit gewinnen? Und ein oder zwei Schlammblüter als

Studienobjekte für seine sadistischen Spielchen? Ja, das war ein Ziel, auf das es sich hinzuarbeiten lohnte.

Diese Gedanken hielten ihn aufrecht, bis Voldemort seine Wut weitestgehend an seinen Anhängern ausgelassen hatte und mit einem lauten Plopp verschwand.

Martens unterdrückte den Impuls, sich die Maske vom Gesicht zu reißen und von sich zu schleudern. Dafür war später noch Zeit. Jetzt musste er sich darum kümmern, dass er so etwas, wie heute nicht noch einmal mitmachen musste.

Er blieb in der gleichen Haltung, wie zuvor und apparierte wie er war zurück nach Hogwarts. Er war früher dran als Snape und Malfoy und so richtete er sich unter Schmerzen auf, um sich bestmöglich in einem nahen Gebüsch zu verstecken.

Irgendwann an diesem Nachmittag im kalten Nieselregen hatte er beschlossen einen oder sogar beide Männer als Verräter zu bezichtigen und an Voldemort auszuliefern. Er konnte Snape von Beginn an nicht leiden. Für seinen Geschmack war der Mann zu nachgiebig mit den Schülern und noch schlimmer – zu seiner muggelgeborenen Sklavin. Es sollte also nicht all zu schwer sein, ihn zu denunzieren.

Bei Malfoy sah es da schon anders aus. Eigentlich glaubte er nicht, dass auch Malfoy ein Verräter war, aber wenn er mit Snape zu den Treffen ging, musste das eine Bewandtnis haben. Doch das würde er schon noch erfahren, wenn sein Lauschangriff funktionierte. Und das würde er sicher.

Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach würden die beiden Männer zu der Stelle zurückkehren von der aus sie disappariert waren.

Er behielt mit dieser Vermutung Recht und schaffte es für die nächste halbe Stunde, sich im Verborgenen zu halten und die meisten Worte zu belauschen, die die Männer austauschten. Unter Schmerzen folgte er ihnen möglichst unauffällig, nutzte dabei die natürliche Vegetation als Sichtschutz und bewegte sich so lautlos, wie es sein entkräfteter Körper zuließ.

Als sich jedoch endlich die Tür hinter den Belauschten schloss, war er gleich zweifach dankbar. Zum einen, weil er wertvolle Informationen erhalten hatte, zum anderen aber auch, weil er sich nun ungestraft zu Boden sinken lassen und dem Schmerz nachgeben konnte.

Langsam streckte er erst ein Bein aus, dann das andere. Stöhnend versuchte er nicht an den Moment zu denken, in dem er sich von hier würde erheben müssen. Das Hinterherschleichen und Verstecken hatte es nicht besser gemacht, doch die Informationen, die er erhalten hatte, waren es wert.

Severus Snape war also tatsächlich ein Spion. Allein für dieses Wissen würde Voldemort ihn schon königlich belohnen. Und dann hatte er auch noch erfahren, dass Lucius Malfoys Familie in der Hand des Feindes war. Eigentlich sollte auch das der Dunkle Lord erfahren, doch vielleicht war es sinnvoller dieses Wissen anderweitig einzusetzen. Das würde er entscheiden, wenn es so weit war. Jetzt galt es nur erst einmal, die letzten Meter bis zum Eingang von Hogwarts zu überwinden, sich ins Schloss zu schleichen und bis morgen soweit wiederhergestellt zu sein, dass niemand ihm anmerkte, wo er gewesen war.

Am Vormittag des nächsten Morgens war der adrett aussehende Lehrer tatsächlich wieder auf seinem Posten. Es ging ihm nicht gut, denn zwei Cruciatus-Flüche zu verkraften, war keine einfache Angelegenheit, zumal er damit nicht zur Krankenschwester gegangen war, doch er hielt sich aufrecht und brachte es fertig, so zu tun, als habe der vergangene Tag ihm nicht all seine Kraft abverlangt. Wenn überhaupt zu spüren war, dass es ihm schlecht ging, dann bemerkten dass nur die Schüler, die seiner Willkür ausgesetzt waren und die eine oder andere Strafe mehr angedroht bekamen. Dank Snapes Regeln konnte er keine davon direkt verhängen, doch er dachte mit einem wölfischen Lächeln daran, dass sich das sehr bald ändern würde.

Heute hatte er noch kein gesteigertes Verlangen danach, dem Dunklen Lord wieder gegenüber zu treten, doch es war ohnehin zu früh. Snape auszuliefern wollte geschickt angefasst werden.

TBC


	87. Ein beobachteter Beobachter

_Padme: Da kannst Du mir ja leider wirklich nachfühlen, wie es mir geht. Dann drück ich mal die Daumen, dass es auch bei Dir bald wieder besser aussieht. Manchmal kommt eben alles zusammen. Was die Geschichte angeht: Vielleicht ist ja noch nicht alles verloren. Es gibt im Schloss nämlich noch jemanden, der es gut meint mit unseren Helden._

**87. Ein beobachteter Beobachter **

Weder Severus, noch Lucius ahnten, dass ihr Gespräch belauscht worden war, doch zumindest Lucius sollte es bald erfahren. Während Severus in die Kerker ging, wo Hermine, fast ohnmächtig vor Angst, auf ihn wartete, hinkte er nach oben in den Krankenflügel. Die junge Heilerin war sofort bei ihm. Ihn stützend brachte sie ihn zu einem der Betten und erklärte, dass er ruhig halten müsse, während der Untersuchung. Er folgte bereitwillig dieser Anweisung, denn ohnehin tat ihm jede Bewegung weh.

Innerhalb weniger Minuten ging es ihm jedoch besser. Diese Frau, die da am Fußende des Bettes stand und konzentriert den Zauberstab schwang, konnte zu Recht als Zauberin bezeichnet werden. Sie hatte zwei Formeln aufgesagt, die wärmende rote Strahlen auf jedes seiner Knie sandten und schon spürte er die wohltuende Wirkung. Das und die Einnahme eines schmerzstillenden Trankes stellten ihn fast vollständig wieder her.

Er atmete auf und streckte sich in jede Richtung. „Danke, jetzt geht es mir schon besser.", gab er ganz gegen seine Art von sich.

„Na das will ich doch hoffen. Etwas Stärkeres habe ich nämlich nicht hier.", sagte Mary-Ann und verschwand kurz in ihrem Büro, nur um ein weiteres Fläschchen zu holen. „Hier, nehmen Sie das ein, wenn der Schmerz wieder stärker wird."

Lucius nickte und wollte gehen, doch die Heilerin hatte noch etwas auf dem Herzen. Sie stand ein wenig verlegen da und schien nicht zu wissen, ob sie sagen sollte, was ihr aufgefallen war. Erst als er an der Tür war, entschied sie sich, ihm zu vertrauen. „Sie waren vorhin nicht allein."

Ein wenig war Lucius von dieser recht hohlen Phase überrascht und fragte sich gleichzeitig, was ihm das wohl sagen sollte. Immerhin war das keine Information, die er zuvor nicht auch schon hatte. Vielleicht käme da ja noch etwas mehr. Also sagte er: „Sie haben uns gesehen?"

„Ja, von hier hat man einen ziemlich guten Blick auf den Eingang."

„Und was genau haben Sie gesehen?"

„Dass sie nicht allein waren."

„Meinen Sie nicht, dass mir das durchaus bewusst ist."

„Oh." Die Stimme der hübschen jungen Frau klang seltsam enttäuscht als sie fortfuhr. „Ich … ich dachte, sie hätten es nicht gewusst."

„Was nicht gewusst? Der Direktor und ich haben einen etwas unerfreulichen Ausflug gemacht."

Das Gesicht der Heilerin hellte sich augenblicklich auf. „Aber ich meine doch nicht Direktor Snape. Ich rede von Andrew Martens."

„Was?"

„Er hat in den Büschen neben dem Eingang gehockt. Ich nehme an, er hat sie belauscht."

Lucius Gedanken drehten sich im Eiltempo: Was genau hatten sie auf dem Rückweg besprochen? Was hatte dieser Mistkerl davon gehört und noch viel wichtiger: Was würde er mit diesen Informationen anfangen?

„Ist er noch da?" Lucius machte bereits Anstalten, zum Fenster zu gehen.

„Nein, er hat ein paar Sekunden, bevor Sie hier rein gekommen sind seine Maske eingesteckt und ist ins Schloss gegangen."

„Eine Maske? So eine hier?" Er zog seine Todessermaske aus dem Umhang und Mary-Ann zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ja, ich denke, dass es so eine war. Er trug ja auch so einen Mantel wie Sie. Genau konnte ich es von hier aber nicht erkennen."

Martens war also seit Neuestem auch ein Todesser und wahrscheinlich ein waschechter. Na fantastisch! Etwas Besseres hätte zu diesem Zeitpunkt ja auch gar nicht passieren können.

Severus musste davon erfahren, so bald es ging. Mit einem „Danke.", dass er mehr oder weniger nur in den Raum hinein rief, welches aber aus tiefstem Herzen kam, verließ er den Krankenflügel und rannte ohne Rücksicht auf seinen geschundenen Körper pfeilschnell nach unten.

Severus saß gerade auf seinem Bett und ließ sich von Hermine in ganz ähnlicher Art verarzten, wie es Mary-Ann mit Lucius getan hatte. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass Hermine zwischendurch immer wieder zu Severus kam, ihn küsste und ihm erklärte, welche furchtbaren Ängste sie in den vergangen Stunden ausgestanden hatte.

Als es an der Tür klopfte, ging sie hin und war sie erst überrascht, dann besorgt, als sie Lucius sah. Dies übertrug sich umgehend auch auf Severus, als er die Neuigkeiten vernahm. Die Erkenntnis, dass sie belauscht worden waren, traf ihn hart und brachte ihn zum Grübeln.

„Weißt Du, ob er noch innerhalb von Hogwarts ist?"

„Ich bin sogar sicher. Miss Hicks hat beobachtet, dass er nach uns rein gegangen ist."

„Diese Frau ist Gold wert."

„Das kannst Du aber laut sagen. Ohne sie hätten wir keine Ahnung, dass er uns gefolgt ist."

Severus nickte und grübelte dann eine ganze Weile vor sich hin, bevor er sich durch die Haare fuhr und seufzte. „Wenn er noch hier ist, hat er wohl nicht vor, uns gleich zu verraten. Vielleicht wartet er auf eine passende Gelegenheit. Oder auf einen Verbündeten."

„Könnte sein, aber so oder so müssen wir etwas gegen ihn unternehmen."

„Nicht unbedingt."

Jetzt mischte sich Hermine ein. „Bist Du verrückt, Severus? Natürlich müsst ihr etwas gegen ihn tun!"

„Und was? Ihn umbringen vielleicht?"

„Wenn es sein muss.", sagte Hermine etwas kleinlaut, der bei dem Gedanken an Mord selbst bei einem Andrew Martens nicht wohl war.

Vehement schüttelte Severus den Kopf. „Nein, auf keinen Fall. Nicht das ich was dagegen einzuwenden hätte, ihn tot zu sehen, aber das würde Verdacht erregen beim Dunklen Lord. Immerhin scheint er sich ihm erst vor Kurzem angeschlossen zu haben. Ich nehme an, damit war ein Auftrag verbunden, so wie Riddle das üblicherweise immer macht. Wahrscheinlich soll er uns überwachen. Oder zumindest mich. Etwas in der Art jedenfalls und wenn wir ihn verschwinden lassen, wird das den Verdacht gegen uns erhärten."

Widerwillig stimmten sowohl Lucius, als auch Hermine dem zu.

„Und was denkst Du Dir, was wir nun tun sollen? Bei dem, was wir vorhin besprochen haben, dürfte ihm klar sein, dass wir beide Spione sind."

„Nein."

„Nein?" Über Lucius schien ein großes Fragezeichen zu schweben und Severus begann zu erklären.

„Ich denke, dass Dich nichts verraten hat. Er dürfte davon überzeugt sein, dass ich zum Orden gehöre. Soweit stimme ich Dir zu. Aber Du selbst hast nichts gesagt, was Dich damit in Verbindung bringt."

„Aber das mit Draco und Narzissa …", setzte Lucius an.

„ … kann man auch anders auslegen. Es ist sogar wahrscheinlicher, dass er denkt, wir hätten Dich durch sie in der Hand."

„Ich verstehe nicht."

„Ja, das ist offensichtlich. Denk nach, was Du gesagt hast."

Lucius versuchte trotz des Adrenalins, welches gerade völlig unsinnig durch seine Venen pumpte, dieser Aufforderung nachzukommen. Er kämpfte die Aufregung so gut es ging nieder und rief sich in Erinnerung, was vor gerade einmal zwanzig Minuten zwischen ihnen gesprochen worden war. Dann nickte er und wurde sichtlich ruhiger. „Du hast Recht."

„Ich weiß. Und wenn er wirklich glaubt, Du würdest erpresst, dann wird er vielleicht versuchen sich mit Dir zu verbünden. Du wärst genau der Richtige dafür."

„Wenn ich nicht nur eine Rolle spielen würde, dann schon." Er fuhr sich durch die langen blonden Haare und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. „Also gut. Nehmen wir mal an, er kommt zu mir und will, dass wir Dich töten oder dass wir Dich als Verräter ausliefern. Was genau soll ich dann machen?"

„Das Töten solltest Du ihm möglichst ausreden.", antwortete Severus ihm mit einem jovialen Lächeln. „Und was das Ausliefern angeht, solltest Du es verzögern. Sag ihm, dass Du erst zusehen musst, dass Deine Familie dadurch nicht in Gefahr gerät. Halt ihn hin."

„Du bist gut. Wie lang soll das denn gut gehen? Irgendwann werde ich nichts mehr machen können."

„Dann zieh ihn aus dem Verkehr, wenn es nicht anders geht. Aber ich glaube, das wird nicht nötig sein. Wir sind eher Tage als Wochen von der finalen Schlacht entfernt. Minerva, Moody und Remus planen schon die Aufstellung und den Zeitpunkt des Angriffs. Sobald sie zu einem Schluss gekommen sind, werden sie uns einweihen."

„Nur noch Tage?", fragte Hermine mit schreckgeweiteten Augen nach.

Severus drehte sich zu ihr und legte beide Hände auf ihre Oberarme. „Ja, Tage. Und ich denke das sollte uns alle freuen. Entweder gewinnen wir oder eben nicht. Aber es wird vorbei sein."

„So wie beim letzten Mal, als wir das auch alle dachten?" Lucius stand mit verschränkten Armen da und wirkte nun gar nicht mehr entspannt. „Sev, ich kann verstehen, dass Du es auf gewisse Weise herbei sehnst, aber mir wäre es deutlich lieber, wir hätten noch mehr Zeit."

„Und wozu? Um uns die Köpfe zu zerbrechen? Oder um uns vorzustellen, was alles schief gehen kann? Nein Lucius, diese Schlacht schlage ich lieber heute als morgen."

Darauf wusste Lucius nichts mehr zu erwidern und ging übellaunig davon. Dieser Tag war ganz und gar nicht so gelaufen, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte.

TBC


	88. Die letzten Vorbereitungen

**88. Letzte Vorbereitungen **

Albus wippte so energisch mit seinem Schaukelstuhl hin und her, dass sein Bild an der Wand wackelte. „Hermine hat Recht. Ihr könnt den zweiten Horkrux jetzt nicht zerstören, ohne eure Tarnung aufzugeben."

„Wir können aber nicht warten. Jeder Horkrux gibt Riddle Kraft. Wenn wir ihn nicht zerstören, können wir ihn nicht schwächen. Und unsere Tarnung ist ohnehin erledigt. Martens wird sich nicht ewig aufhalten lassen. Wir müssen etwas unternehmen und das Erste muss sein, den Horkrux zu zerstören." Severus war aufgebracht. Wie konnte Albus nur dafür plädieren, alles hinauszuzögern, nur wegen seiner oder Lucius persönlichen Sicherheit?

Das Bildnis des verblichenen Schulleiters stoppte das Schaukeln und sah seinem ehemaligen Schützling intensiv an. „Ich bin ganz Deiner Meinung und ich sage auch nicht, dass wir einfach abwarten sollen, bis Riddle etwas unternimmt. Aber ich sage Dir, dass ihr den Horkrux jetzt noch nicht zerstören dürft. Minerva ist derselben Ansicht. Ich habe ihr alles erklärt, was Du mir berichtet hast. Es ist ärgerlich, dass Martens euer Gespräch belauscht hat, aber mehr auch nicht. Es durchkreuzt keinen unserer Pläne und ich sage es noch einmal: Hermine hat Recht. Wenn ihr den Horkrux jetzt zerstört, wird das Riddle nur in noch große Aufregung versetzen. Das kannst Du nicht wollen. Gerade Du nicht."

Severus fasst sich an die Stirn und rieb sich mit geschlossenen Augen die Schläfen. „Schön, dass ihr euch so einig seid, aber wir werden etwas tun müssen. Sowohl mit Martens, als auch mit Riddle. Wenn der nächste Schritt nicht die Zerstörung der Tasse sein wird, was sollen wir dann tun?"

Nachdenklich wiegte Albus den Kopf hin und her. „Lucius auf Martens anzusetzen war eine ausgezeichnete Idee. Vielleicht etwas unkonventionell, aber gut. Viel mehr, als ihn hinzuhalten, können wir derzeit nicht tun."

„Hör zu, alter Mann, ich weiß, dass Du es in Deinem Schaukelstuhl ganz bequem findest, aber wenn Du ernsthaft glaubst, dass ich die Hände in den Schoss lege und abwarte, bis Riddle das Schloss stürmt, hast Du Dich getäuscht." Severus war wütend. Seine ganze Umgebung schien durchzudrehen. Seit Stunden wollte ihm jeder einreden, es sei am Besten, vorerst gar nichts zu machen. Zuerst hatte er das ja ähnlich gesehen und selbst gegenüber Lucius geäußert, doch langsam verlor er die Fassung.

Albus war durch den unvorhersehbaren Wutausbruch etwas irritiert, nickte aber verständnisvoll. „Ich sehe, dass Du unbedingt etwas tun möchtest, aber wenn Du jetzt im Affekt handelst beschwörst Du nur mehr Schwierigkeiten herauf, als wir ohnehin schon haben. Setzt Dich endlich hin und versuch zur Ruhe zu kommen. Heute wird nichts mehr geschehen. Es ist spät und auch eine Andrew Martens wird nicht auf die Idee kommen mitten in der Nacht bei Riddle um eine Audienz zu ersuchen. Außerdem verlange ich nur, dass Du überlegt handelst."

Severus schüttelte genervt den Kopf, setzte sich aber hin und warf erst Albus, dann auch Hermine, die still an den Labortisch gelehnt dastand, einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Nun sag schon, was Dir vorschwebt. Wenn Du so redest hast Du doch schon längst einen Plan."

„Nun – nein, einen Plan habe ich nicht. Aber eine Idee. Und Du, Hermine, musst mir sagen, ob er durchführbar ist."

„Ich?"

„Ja, Du, denn er hat mit Deinen Kräften zu tun. Wenn ich Dich neulich richtig verstanden habe, kannst Du Menschen in Deiner näheren Umgebung beeinflussen, gewisse Gefühle zu haben."

Hermine machte eine Bewegung, die sowohl als Nicken, wie auch als Kopfschütteln verstanden werden konnte. „So pauschal kann man das nicht sagen. Ich habe einmal bei Lucius dieser Verliebtheit erzeugt. Aber ob ich das mit anderen Menschen auch kann, weiß ich nicht. Das Buch sagt, dass ich es können sollte."

„Dann konntest Du es bisher nicht ausprobieren?"

„Nein, an wem den auch? Ich kann und will nicht mit Severus experimentieren und Lucius kommt auch nicht in Frage."

„Warum denn nicht? Immerhin hat er schon einmal darauf angesprochen und er weiß ja auch bescheid."

„Nein, das geht nicht."

„Doch, Hermine. Es muss sogar. Ich werde euch auch dabei anleiten."

Severus fuhr auf. „Warum zur Hölle soll Lucius denn wieder in Hermine verliebt sein?"

„Manchmal frage ich mich ernsthaft, wo Dein hoch gelobter Verstand geblieben ist, mein Lieber. Ich halte Dir nur zu Gute, dass Du heute schon einen Crucio abbekommen hast. Und nun setz Dich wieder hin!", herrschte Albus ihn an. Zu Hermine gewandt erklärte er dann: „Lucius soll nur Dein Versuchsobjekt werden. Wenn Du nicht die Möglichkeit bekommst, mit Deinen Kräften zu experimentieren, werden sie uns nichts nutzen. Morgen früh, wenn Severus unterrichtet, wirst Du hier mit Lucius üben und ein paar Gefühle auf ihn übertragen."

Hermine nickte jetzt und signalisierte damit ihr Einverständnis. „Okay, aber was genau nutzt uns das wegen Martens. Soll ich ihn in mich verliebt machen?"

„Oh nein, ich glaube das wäre zu viel des Guten. Aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es uns ganz gelegen käme, wenn er plötzlich das Gefühl hätte, die Kinder in Hogwarts abgöttisch zu lieben und vor allem Unheil schützen zu müssen. Das sollte wirksam verhindern, dass er zu Riddle rennt und Severus verrät. Meinst Du, Du bekommst das hin?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke schon. So lange er hier in der Schule bleibt."

„Dafür wird Lucius schon sorgen. Außerdem muss das auch nur ein paar Tage gut gehen. Minerva plant für übermorgen noch eine Versammlung und dann wird es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis wir Riddle mit allem angreifen, was wir haben."

Hermine sog hörbar die Luft ein. „Und was genau haben wir alles? Ich meine, wir wissen doch noch nicht einmal, wo er ist."

„Das ist richtig. Aber das müssen wir auch gar nicht wissen."

„Jetzt verstehe ich gar nichts mehr. Ich denke das soll ein Überraschungsangriff werden."

„Und das wird es auch. Minerva wird euch über die Einzelheiten instruieren, aber vorab kann ich zumindest schon mal sagen, dass wir den Horkrux als Lockmittel einzusetzen gedenken. Der letzte wurde in einem sicheren Haus zerstört. Riddle konnte ihn deshalb nicht orten. Wenn der nächste zerstört wird, wird er das merken, denn es wird nicht in Milford Haven geschehen."

Severus trat neben Hermine. Er verschränkte die Arme und dachte einige Sekunden angestrengt nach, bevor er zustimmend nickte. „Ich verstehe. Es könnte funktionieren."

„Und wenn er nicht kommt, um zu sehen, wer den Horkrux vernichtet hat, weil er eine Falle wittert?", wandte Hermine ein.

Severus wandte den Blick zu ihr. „Ich habe seine Wut heute erlebt. Es ist äußerst unwahrscheinlich, dass er seinen Verstand in diesem Moment gut genug beisammen hat, um an eine Falle zu denken. Und selbst wenn, wird es ihn in seiner grenzenlosen Selbstüberschätzung nicht davon abhalten, zu uns zu kommen."

„Gut, nehmen wir mal an, er erscheint wirklich. Was machen wir dann?" Hermine war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken – aus welchem Grund auch immer – Voldemort anzulocken. Das hatte etwas davon, einen blutigen Fleischbrocken ins Meer zu schmeißen und dann keine Harpune zu haben, um den Hai zu töten, der sich davon angezogen fühlte.

„Wie gesagt, das wird Minerva alles noch genau ausführen. Die Pläne sind auch noch nicht endgültig. Nur eines soll ich euch noch von ihr und Moody ausrichten: Bringt doch bitte zum Treffen so viel von dem Unverwundbarkeitstrank mit, wie ihr tragen könnt."

Severus nickte. „Sag ihnen, dass wir das tun werden. Und nun entschuldige mich bitte. Ich werde Lucius noch bescheid geben, dass er morgen herkommen soll, danach werde ich zu Bett gehen. Der Tag war anstrengend." ‚… und ist noch nicht zu Ende.', setzte er in Gedanken hinten an, als er zur Tür schritt.

Er hatte noch einige Dinge zu erledigen. Einige ganz entscheidende Dinge.

Am Nachmittag, als Lucius in seine Räume geschneit war und die schlechten Nachrichten überbracht hatte, war er noch gelassen gewesen. Jetzt, nur wenige Stunden später, sah das plötzlich ganz anders aus.

In seinem Kopf hatten sich Rädchen begonnen zu drehen, die vorher noch nie bewegt worden waren. Früher und selbst vorhin noch, war es ihm egal gewesen, ob er die Schlacht überlebte, so lang sie nur ein positives Ende für den Orden darstellte.

Doch dann war ihm klar geworden, dass es längst nicht mehr nur um seine eigene Haut ging. Einmal abgesehen davon, dass er zusehen musste, Hermine in Sicherheit zu bringen, würde sie seinen Tod sicherlich nicht wollen, ja vielleicht nicht einmal verkraften. Das war ein bedrückender Gedanke. Genau wie alles andere, was er dachte.

Unaussprechliche Szenarien spukten ihm seit Stunden im Hirn herum und jedes davon war schlimmer als das letzte. Je länger er an die Zukunft dachte, umso schlechter wurde seine Laune, umso aufbrausender wurde er. Zuletzt hatte er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen können. Albus hatte es gemerkt und ihn zurechtgestutzt. Das hatte ihm gewiss nicht gefallen, aber es war notwendig gewesen und wichtiger noch: Es hatte geholfen ihn auf den Boden der Tatsache zurück zu holen.

Besser ging es ihm davon auch nicht, aber langsam schaltete sich sein Verstand wieder ein und ihm wurde klar, wie wenig Zeit nur noch blieb. Mit langen Schritten ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch und öffnete eine kleine versteckte Schublade, die eingelassen war in die ausladenden hölzernen Verzierungen einer Schranktür.

Als er das Geheimfach aufzog glitzerte darin zwei winzige Anstecknadeln mit den beiden Wappentieren von Slytherin und Gryffindor. Mit spitzen Fingern griff er nach der mit der Schlange und machte sie am Kragen seines Hemdes fest. Die andere war für Hermine und er würde dafür sorgen, dass sie sie ab sofort trug. Vor hier aus konnten die Portschlüssel zwar nicht benutzt werden, aber Minerva hatte ihm versichert, dass sie außerhalb von Hogwarts jederzeit funktionieren und sie in Sicherheit bringen würden.

Zwar wäre es ihm lieb gewesen, wenn Hermine gar nicht erst am Kampf teilnähme, aber dazu konnte er sie sicherlich nicht bewegen. Doch zumindest hatte er diese kleine Absicherung. Ein Portschlüssel zu einem unbekannten Ort irgendwo im Niemandsland.

TBC


	89. Teilerfolge

_Padme: Ja, früher dürfte es Severus ziemlich gleichgültig gewesen sein, ob er die letzte Schlacht überlebt. Nun sieht die Sache ganz anders aus und das ist gut so. Damit hat Hermine schon etwas Gutes bewirkt. Ob sie am Ende wirklich beide überleben, werden wir sehen._

**89. Teilerfolge **

Wütend knallte Hermine ihren Zauberstab auf den Tisch. „Ich kann das nicht, Albus. Ich kann es nicht steuern! Wie soll ich ihm denn klarmachen, dass er Krummbein gern haben soll? Das ist einfach unmöglich!" Sie motzte noch eine Weile weiter und stellte sich dann mit verkniffener Miene, verschränkten Armen und fest aufeinander gepressten Zähnen vor das Portrait und wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Du weißt doch, dass Du jetzt nicht aufgeben kannst, Hermine. Wenn es mit Krummbein nicht funktioniert, dann versuch es mit etwas anderem. Lass Lucius traurig werden oder wütend oder gib ihm das Gefühl von Sorgenfreiheit. Etwas in der Art. Ich weiß, dass Du es kannst.", ermutigte Albus die enttäuschte junge Frau. „Was immer Du tust, Du darfst nur nicht aufgeben. Hast Du verstanden?"

„Hmm.", murrte sie und wendete sich wieder Lucius zu, der recht unbeteiligt im einzigen Sessel des Labors saß. „Bist Du Dir sicher, dass Du Krummbein nicht plötzlich niedlich findest?"

„Kein bisschen. Dieses rote Vieh sieht abscheulich aus mit der platten Nase und diesem grimmigen Blick, aber Du bist ganz süß, wenn Du so wütend auf Dich selbst bist.", neckte Lucius sie und grinste ein unverschämt charmantes Grinsen.

Hermine griff sich das erst beste Buch vom Schreibtisch und warf es – glücklicherweise nicht sehr geschickt - nach ihm. „Zieh mich nicht noch auf, das hier ist schon schwer genug."

Als Reaktion setzte Lucius ein Gesicht auf, dass klar sagte, er wäre die Unschuld in Person und dann lehnte er sich wieder entspannt zurück. Ungerechterweise konnte er das auch. Hermine dagegen musste sich noch immer abmühen, ihm irgendwelche Gefühle einzupflanzen, die nicht die seinen waren. Das konnte noch Stunden oder Tage dauern, falls sie überhaupt Erfolg haben würde. In der Zeit wäre sie viel lieber mit Severus zusammen gewesen, der aber gerade unterrichtete.

Entschlossen, es irgendwie hinzukriegen, setzte sie sich auf den Schreibtisch und konzentrierte sich jetzt mit voller Kraft auf Lucius. Sie stellte sich vor, dass er Angst vor ihr bekommen sollte. Die Chancen, dass es funktionierte, waren nicht sehr groß, aber als sie ihn ansah, konnte sie eine Veränderung erkennen. Keine große, denn er wich nicht vor ihr zurück, als sie vom Tisch herunter hopste und auf ihn zuging, doch da war ein Funken Angst in ihm. Sie konnte es in seinen Augen sehen.

„Lucius, was fühlst Du gerade?"

„Ich … ich.", setzte er an und brauchte drei Anläufe, um den Satz abzuschließen. „Ich fühle mich nicht sehr wohl hier in Deiner Gegenwart."

Hermine lächelte, was Lucius nur noch mehr Angst machte. „Das ist gut.", sagte sie und Albus klatschte leise in seinem Bild Beifall. „Großartig Hermine, das ist ein Durchbruch. Macht bitte weiter, bis Du weißt, wie es funktioniert. Ich muss mich jetzt verabschieden. Minerva bat mich, heute Morgen nach Milford Haven zu kommen."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Albus. Wir werden üben. Versprochen! Langsam finde ich Gefallen daran." Ihr Grinsen verriet, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte. Sie hatte eben entdeckt, dass ihre Kräfte eine gewisse Macht bargen. Es war ganz nett, zu sehen, dass Lucius Malfoy nach ihrer Pfeife tanzen würde, wenn sie es wollte, aber sie hatte da ein noch weitaus besseres Opfer für ihre Fähigkeiten im Sinn. Eines, dass ihr, Severus und Lucius nichts Gutes wollte.

Für den restlichen Vormittag übte sie, Lucius verschiedene Gefühle aufzudrängen. Manches funktionierte. Manches auch nicht und gelegentlich hatte das andere Auswirkungen, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Eines ihrer kleinen Experimente ging gewaltig schief, als sie ihm eingeben wollte, dass er wieder in sie verliebt sei und dabei mit Begierde an Severus dachte. Die Begierde spiegelte sich kurz darauf in Lucius' Augen wieder, als er sie fest an sich zog und küsste, bis er keinen Atem mehr hatte.

Während des Kusses hatte Hermine kaum eine Chance an etwas zu denken, als das, was gerade mit ihr geschah, denn Lucius war ein verdammt guter Küsser, doch unmittelbar nachdem er sie los ließ, weil er Luft holen musste, verhexte sie ihn mit einem Kitzelfluch, um sich Zeit zu verschaffen. Für ein oder zwei Minuten stand der blonde, sonst so distinguiert wirkende Mann im Labor, schüttete sich aus vor Lachen und versuchte unsichtbaren Händen zu entfliehen. Dann hatte sich Hermine genug gefangen, um ihm zu suggerieren, dass er sie nicht mehr begehrte und sobald sie das Gefühl hatte, dies wäre ihr gelungen, löste sie auch den Kitzelfluch.

Keuchend und völlig außer Atem hockte Lucius auf allen Vieren am Boden. Die Haare fielen ihm wild ins Gesicht und er war rot angelaufen, ob vor Anstrengung oder Ärger, konnte Hermine nicht sagen. Sie traute sich auch nicht ihn anzusprechen, denn er war sicherlich ebenso wenig glücklich, über das, was geschehen war, wie sie.

Als er sich ein wenig erholt hatte, rappelte er sich auf und fixierte sie mit seinem Blick. „Das war's, Hermine! Such Dir ein anderes Versuchskaninchen." Er stolzierte zur Tür.

„War es denn so schlimm mich zu küssen?" Hermine war ein wenig enttäuscht. Nicht, weil sie heimliche Gefühle für den wirklich attraktiven Mann gehegt hätte, sondern weil ihr Ego leicht angekratzt war.

Lucius fuhr herum. „Das habe ich nicht gesagt und Hermine. Wenn Du es schon wissen willst: Ich fand es toll. Du schmeckst nach mehr, wenn Du mich fragst. Ich denke aber, dass würde weder Narzissa, noch Severus gefallen." Damit verschwand er, warf die Tür hinter sich zu und Hermine sah ihm verdutzt nach.

Sie stand noch eine Weile allein im Labor, bis sie sich wieder fing und einräumte, dass er definitiv Recht hatte. Sie würde ein anderes Versuchsobjekt brauchen. Vielleicht fand sie morgen jemanden beim Ordenstreffen.

Am Tag darauf dachte sie jedoch nicht mehr an Versuche mit ihren Kräften, als sie, wie alle anderen beim Treffen des Ordens saß. Nervös knetete sie stattdessen ihre Hände. Wie jeden hier im Raum, beunruhigten sie die Pläne, die gerade erklärt wurden und sie machten ihr in gewisser Weise auch Angst.

Jahrelang hatte die letzte alles entscheidende Schlacht so weit weg geschienen. Jetzt hier zu sitzen, den Orden um sie herum und zuzuhören, wie davon geredet wurde, noch in dieser Woche anzugreifen, schien ihr unwirklich. Da half es auch nicht, dass sie seit vorgestern gewusst hatte, dass diese Art Treffen stattfinden würde.

Es war gelinde gesagt merkwürdig, zu hören, wie die Rangfolge der Anführer festgelegt wurde, falls einer oder mehrere von ihnen fielen. Der Gedanke, dass die Menschen, die sie kannte und liebte, sterben könnten war und blieb surreal. Als dann jedoch Severus Name nach dem von McGonagall, Moody und Remus genannt wurde, fuhr sie zusammen, als habe ihr jemand eine Ohrfeige verpasst.

Der Mann vom dem die Rede war, stand vorn, neben den anderen Genannten, konnte jedoch über die Reihen hinweg sehen, wie Hermine bei dem Gedanken an seinen möglichen Tod aufschreckte. Es gab nichts Tröstendes oder Beruhigendes zu sagen, doch es schien ihr zu helfen, dass Potter ihre Hand tätschelte und ihr etwas zumurmelte. Seltsamerweise wirkte es auf ihn tröstend, dass sie, auch wenn er es wirklich nicht schaffen sollte, am Leben zu bleiben, wohl nie ganz allein sein würde.

Diese Einsicht lenkte ihn für einen Augenblick so sehr ab, dass er beinahe Minervas Ausführungen darüber verpasst hätte, wie eben jener Potter zu schützen sei, damit er zu Voldemort vordringen konnte. Doch er hörte es, ebenso wie er all die anderen wertvollen Details hörte, die den Gesamtplan ausmachten.

Dieser Plan war nicht perfekt. Severus wusste noch nicht einmal, ob er auch nur gut war, aber immerhin war es ein Plan und seltsamerweise schienen Pläne, an denen er beteiligt war, erstaunlich oft zu funktionieren. Vielleicht würde er das später auch mal über diesen hier sagen können.

Seine Gedanken waren schon wieder abgeschweift, als er merkte, dass das Treffen von Minerva beendet wurde, indem sie jeden der Anwesenden aufforderte, sich zwei Fläschchen des Unverwundbarkeitstrankes wegzunehmen. Er war ein elementarer Teil des Plans und Severus Forschergeist freute sich, dass er das alte Rezept wieder hatte beleben können. Es hatte schon bei Anthonys Rettung eine große Rolle gespielt und könnte das auch bei Voldemorts Vernichtung tun, wenn alles gut lief.

Seine und Hermines Ampullen lagen daheim in einer Schublade voller anderer wertvoller Tränke, die er vor dem Angriff dem Orden überantworten würde. Er ging also auf Hermine zu, fasste sie am Arm und wollte gemeinsam mit ihr den Raum verlassen. Sie wurden jedoch von Albus aufgehalten, der schweigend an der Versammlung teilgenommen hatte. Alles, was gesagt worden war, hatte Minerva vorher mit ihm abgestimmt, zigfach durchgespielt und für gut und halbwegs sicher befunden, so dass es nichts gab, was er hätte ergänzen müssen. Jetzt aber hatte er eine wichtige Frage an die Bewohner Hogwarts', denn er war seit dem frühen Montag Morgen nicht mehr dort gewesen. „Hermine, Severus! Wartet bitte!", rief er ihnen nach und sie blieben stehen.

„Was gibt es, Albus?", fragte Severus.

„Habt ihr etwas von Martens gehört? Hat er etwas unternommen?"

„Nichts, von dem wir wüssten.", antwortete ihm Severus kopfschüttelnd. „Er hat weder mit mir, noch mit Lucius mehr als ein paar Worte gewechselt, noch hat er die Schule verlassen, oder auf uns bekannten Wegen eine Nachricht verschickt. Wenn er etwas getan hat, dann haben wir nichts davon bemerkt."

„Was sagen die Portraits dazu. Haben sie denn auch nichts gesehen?"

„In den öffentlichen Bereichen von Hogwarts hat er sich unauffällig verhalten. Was in seinen Räumen passiert, weiß allerdings nur er selbst. Von dort hat er alle Bilder verbannt und der fast Kopflose Nick berichtete mir, dass es eine Barriere gibt, die die Geister nicht durchdringen können."

„Nicht gut. Gar nicht gut.", murmelte Albus, während er sich durch den Bart strich. „Hat Lucius denn versucht ins Gespräch mit ihm zu kommen?"

„Ja, er hat ihn am Lehrertisch zweimal angesprochen, aber Martens hat immer vorgeschoben, keine Zeit zu haben und ist verschwunden."

Albus schob seine Brille ein Stück zurück und sah von einem zum anderen. „Dieser unmögliche Mensch macht sogar mich langsam nervös. Mich! Und ich bin nur ein Bild.", grummelte er und setzte sich in seinem Stuhl zurecht. „Wenn ihr weiterhin nicht an ihn heran kommt, dann sperrt ihn einfach ein. Hogwarts hat nicht umsonst ein paar alte Verliese, die jegliche Magie unterdrücken. Wenn alles andere nichts bringt, dann nutzt die, bis wir nach der Schlacht sehen, was wir mit ihm machen."

„Falls wir nach der Schlacht noch leben.", warf Hermine ein.

„Sag so etwas nicht!", forderte Severus.

„Was soll das, Severus? Ich bin nur realistisch und ich dachte, das wärst Du auch. Nicht darüber zu sprechen, was passieren könnte, macht auch nichts anders."

„Das weiß ich.", antwortete er ihr in nicht gerade leisem Ton. „Trotzdem will ich es nicht hören und nicht daran denken. Vielleicht verdränge ich damit Tatsachen, aber es hilft mir, die Tage bis zum Kampf zu überstehen. Und ich will nicht noch mal hören, dass Du vom Sterben sprichst." Er erwartete Widerworte und den Einwurf, dass ihm sein Realitätssinn abhanden gekommen war, doch stattdessen stellte sich Hermine auf die Zehenspitzen, küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund und murmelte nur ein „In Ordnung, wenn Du es so willst." Dann sah sie wieder zu Albus und fragte: „In diese Verliese in Hogwarts könnte man doch auch Riddle stecken, richtig?"

Die Antwort erhielt sie allerdings von Severus. „Nein, könnte man nicht. Er ist zu mächtig, um ihn überhaupt dort hin zu bekommen und seine Magie ist zu stark, als das wir uns sicher sein könnten, dass ein Ausbruch unmöglich ist. Riddle fällt nicht unter das gängige Muster eines Menschen. Jeden anderen können wir allerdings dort einsperren, bis Askaban wieder als Gefängnis dienen kann."

„Schade! Die Idee, ihn dort unten einzusperren und einfach verrotten zu lassen, hatte etwas."

„Ja, die würde mir auch gefallen, doch derzeit ist die bestenfalls für Andrew Martens reserviert."

„Okay, den dort einzusperren ist schon mal ein Anfang." Hermine hasste diesen Mann so sehr, dass ihr übel wurde, wenn sie an ihn dachte. Er hatte sie gedemütigt, beleidigt und seelenruhig dabei gestanden, als sie körperlich verletzt wurde. Wenn es jemanden gab, den sie fast so sehr verabscheute, wie Voldemort, dann war es Andrew Martens.

Severus riss sie aus ihren unschönen Gedanken. „Albus, wir werden jetzt gehen. Wirst Du noch hier bleiben?"

„Ja, ich denke, dass ich noch ein wenig mit Minerva plaudern werde. Vorher würde ich aber noch gern von Hermine wissen, wie ihre Versuche mit Lucius gestern verlaufen sind, nachdem ich weg war."

„Nicht sehr berauschend. Ich habe es geschafft, ihn wütend zu machen, aber als er dann auf mich losging, habe ich ihn nicht mehr beruhigen können. Hätte er nicht gewusst, dass ich ihn beeinflusse, hätte er mich sicher geschlagen. Mit weniger aufregenden Emotionen ist es besser gewesen." Hermine sah zu Boden und versuchte sich ihr Unwohlsein wegen ihrer kleinen Flunkerei nicht anmerken zu lassen. Alles mussten weder Severus noch Albus wissen.

„Zum Beispiel?"

„Wohlgefühl, Zufriedenheit und Dinge in der Art."

„Nun, es ist ein Anfang. Wenn ihr Zeit dazu habt, solltet ihr weiter üben."

Hermine widersprach nicht und dachte sich ihren Teil. Severus dagegen nickte. „Das werden sie.", und ging zur Tür. „Dann bis morgen, Albus."

Während sie zum Kamin gingen, verabschiedeten sie sich von den anderen Ordensmitgliedern. Remus stand noch draußen auf dem Flur und unterhielt sich mit Harry und Ron, Tonks stand etwas abseits und sprach mit Molly und gleich neben dem Kamin standen Minerva und Moody, die sich noch einmal für die vielen Tränke bedankten. Als Hermine merkte, dass dieses Gespräch noch länger dauern würde, blickte sie zu Harry hinüber. Er redete gerade mit Remus über die effektivsten Angriffssprüche und merkte es gar nicht, doch Ron sah sie an und wendete auch den Blick nicht ab.

Hermines Herz klopfte wie wild. War es denn möglich, dass Ron seinen Zorn auf sie begraben hatte? Sie drückte Severus Hand ein wenig, damit er sie ansah und flüsterte ihm zu, dass sie gleich wiederkäme, dann ging sie unsicher zu den anderen hinüber.

Ron hatte sie die ganze Zeit aufmerksam beobachtet und den Blick nicht einmal abgewendet. Hermine nahm das als gutes Zeichen und ging weiter, bis sie direkt neben ihm stand. „Hallo Ron."

„Hallo Hermine." Seine Stimme klang bedrückt und seine Hände, die in den Hosentaschen versteckt waren, hatten ein nervöses Eigenleben entwickelt. Die kurze Begrüßung schien ihm viel abzuverlangen, weswegen danach auch ein merkwürdiges Schweigen einsetzte, das schließlich von Hermine gebrochen wurde.

„Wie geht es Dir?" Sie wusste, dass diese Frage überhaupt nicht das ausdrückte, was sie sagen wollte, aber im Moment schien es nur wichtig überhaupt wieder mit ihm zu sprechen.

„Gut.", murmelte er und senkte den Blick. Nach ein paar Sekunden schien er sich an seine Erziehung zu erinnern. „Und Dir?"

„Auch gut. Soweit es einem so kurz vor dem Kampf gut gehen kann. Severus und ich haben viel zu tun." Der Name war ihr über die Lippen gekommen, bevor sie darüber nachdachte, mit wem sie hier sprach, doch erstaunlicherweise fuhr Ron nicht aus der Haut, sondern eben diese färbte sich in sattem Rot, bis unter seine Haarspitzen.

Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte Hermine laut losgelacht. Doch sie beherrschte sich und rettete sich in ein paar allgemeine Sätze über die Tränkebrauerei für den Orden.

Ron lauschte ihr geduldig, während seine Gesichtsfarbe sich nach und nach ein wenig normalisierte. Dann, als Hermine nichts mehr zu sagen wusste, murmelte er. „Du kannst ruhig von ihm reden. Ich hab inzwischen verstanden, dass Deine Entscheidung getroffen ist."

„Hast Du?"

„Ja, habe ich und Hermine … tut mir leid." Er sagte nicht, was ihm leid tat, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Sie wussten beide, wovon er sprach und noch wichtiger: Sie wussten, dass sie wieder Freunde waren. Nicht auf die Art, wie sie es zuvor gewesen waren, denn dann hätten sie sich jetzt umarmt und wären beide in Tränen ausgebrochen. Hier und heute sagte Hermine jedoch nur: „Danke. Es tut gut das zu hören.", und ging dann zu Severus zurück.

Es war merkwürdig, sich so zu verhalten, doch es fühlte sich allemal besser an, als das feindliche aneinander vorbei Starren, was sie zuvor praktiziert hatten. Ein Blick zurück in Rons Richtung machte dann alles noch leichter.

Er sah genau in dem Augenblick zu ihr, als sie aufschaute. Sie lächelten sich an und besiegelten damit ihre Versöhnung mehr, als eine Fortführung des Gesprächs das gekonnt hätte.

Dementsprechend war Hermine gut gelaunt, als sie gemeinsam mit Severus fünf Minuten zum Kamin schritt und kurz nach ihm zurück nach Hogwarts reiste. Die bevorstehende Schlacht lastete zwar auf ihrem Gemüt, nicht aber länger die Angst, einen Freund für immer verloren zu haben.

Selbst in dem Wirbel aus Asche, der sie von einem Punkt zum anderen brachte, ging ihr dieser Gedanke nicht aus dem Kopf und sie lächelte noch immer vor sich hin, als sie aus dem Kamin trat und sich sauber klopfte. Erst nach zwei oder drei Augenblicken fiel ihr auf, dass es im Raum ziemlich finster war.

„Severus? Bist Du hier? Hast Du gesehen, dass ich mich mit Ron ausgesöhnt habe?", fragte sie ins Halbdunkel, während sie die letzten Spuren Dreck von ihrer Bekleidung entfernte. Sie erhielt keine Antwort.

„Severus?", rief sie nun leicht nervös und ging ins Direktorenbüro hinüber. „Wo bist Du?"

Sie erhielt keine Antwort, bekam aber den größten Schreck ihres Lebens, als Andrew Martens mit erhobenem Zauberstab aus einer dunklen Ecke trat und sie in der nächsten Sekunde erstarren ließ.

TBC

Ein böser und gemeiner Cliffhanger, der sich einfach so eingeschlichen hat. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie das passieren konnte. :-)


	90. Überrumpelt

**90. Überrumpelt **

Fast schon feierlich steckte Martens seinen Zauberstab wieder ein. Sein von ihm selbst auferlegter Auftrag – seine Garantie für einen ordentlichen Rang unter den Todessern – war zwar noch längst nicht erfüllt, aber vorerst würde er keinen Zauberstab brauchen. Er ging auf den erstarrten Körper des Schlammblutes zu und nahm ihr den Zauberstab aus der Hand. Sie hatte verflucht schnell reagiert, das musste er zugeben. Aber nicht schnell genug für einen Mann wie ihn.

In diesem Punkt teilte sie das Schicksal ihres Liebhabers, der schon gut verschnürt am Boden zu seinen Füßen lag. Bei ihm hatte er seinen Zauberstab verwenden müssen, um ihn zu fesseln, weil die Zeit für etwas anderes zu knapp war, doch für die Granger nahm er sich mehr Zeit. Er ließ ein Seil erscheinen und schlang es geschickt um ihre auf den Rücken verdrehten Arme, um ihren Brustkorb, die Füße und letztlich noch um ihren Hals.

Dieser Teil gefiel ihm besonders, denn jene Art der Fesselung hatte etwas ganz Spezielles an sich. Wenn sie sich zu befreien versuchte, würde sie sich selbst die Luft abschnüren. Ein breites Grinsen zierte bei diesem Gedanken sein Gesicht.

Vielleicht sollte er die gleiche Fesselung auch Snape zukommen lassen, doch es mochte dumm sein, dem die Gelegenheit Voldemorts Zorn auf dieses Art und Weise zu entkommen, zu geben. Nein, solche Dinge konnte er jetzt nur mit Granger machen. Und selbst die würden ein wenig warten müssen, bis er sich ihr voll und ganz widmen konnte. Die letzten Tage waren zermürbend gewesen.

Ständig musste er zusehen, dass niemand ihn bemerkte, sah, wie er um die Wasserspeier herumschlich, um das Passwort zu erfahren, oder Sprüche auf das Kaminnetzwerk legte, um die Reisen zu kontrollieren. Diese Dinge und dann noch das Umhergeschleiche von Malfoy, hatten ihn nervös gemacht und ausgelaugt. So sehr sogar, dass er sich nicht getraute Granger mehr als ein paar verächtliche Fußtritte zukommen zu lassen. Fing er jetzt damit an, sie zu quälen, würde er nicht damit aufhören können, bis er sie vollständig zerstört hatte und das war zu diesem Zeitpunkt unmöglich. So lange konnte er einfach nicht damit warten, Snape zu Voldemort zu bringen. Doch auch das musste noch er noch für ein paar Stunden aufschieben.

Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht und obwohl der Dunkle Lord ein Nachtschwärmer zu sein schien, war es vermutlich nicht ratsam, ihn 2.15 Uhr morgens aus dem Schlaf zu reißen. Morgen früh wäre ein weitaus besserer Zeitpunkt dafür. Bis dahin würde er auch noch ein wenig Erholung bekommen und vielleicht brachten ihm seine Träume auch ein paar zusätzliche Ideen, was er mit Granger machen konnte. Bisher hatte er nur wenig Konkretes im Sinn und alles, was er vor seinem inneren Auge sah, schien ihm zu banal. Vergewaltigungen und die übliche körperliche Folter, Schlaf-, Nahrungs- und Wasserentzug waren ganz nett und täten ganz sicher ihre Wirkung, doch es schien ihm nicht das Richtige für sie zu sein.

Diese Dinge waren zu alltäglich; zu gewöhnlich für sie. All die Pläne, die er ursprünglich im und nach dem Unterricht an ihr hatte durchführen wollen, schienen zu platt und bedeutungslos. Er würde sich bis zum Morgen zurückziehen und wenn ihm seine Träume keine Erleuchtung schenkten, könnte er vielleicht morgen an Snapes Beispiel sehen, wie ein Meister vorging. Mit diesem zutiefst befriedigenden Gedanken verabschiedete er sich von den noch immer erstarrten Gestalten und verschloss die Tür hinter sich mit einem Fluch.

Von da ab dauerte es noch drei lange Stunden, bis Severus sich als erster wieder rühren konnte. Seinem Gegner konnte man nicht in Abrede stellen, dass die von ihm gesprochen Zauber stark und haltbar waren und dummerweise galt das auch für die Fesselung. Vergeblich versuchte er sich durch ziehen und drücken daraus zu befreien, ohne das ein Erfolg eintrat.

Der einzige Effekt seiner Befreiungsversuche war der, sich zur Seite gedreht zu haben, so dass er nun endlich Hermine sah, von deren Anwesenheit er nur wusste, weil Martens vor sich hin gemurmelt hatte, während er sie fesselte.

Severus erstarrte beinahe wieder, als er sie erblickte. Ihr Fluch schien noch wirksam zu sein und vielleicht war das gut so, denn sobald sie versuchen würde, sich aus ihren Fesseln zu befreien, würde sie sich zwangsläufig erwürgen. Er atmete hektisch, als er das erkannte. „Hermine, zwinkere, wenn Du mich hörst.", forderte er und erhielt die gewünschte Reaktion. „Hör mir genau zu! Wenn sich Deine Starre löst, darfst Du nicht versuchen Deine Fesseln zu lösen. Das Dreckschwein hat Dir eine Schlinge um den Hals gelegt, die sich dann zuzieht. Hast Du verstanden?"

Wieder zwinkerte sie und Severus verspürte einen Anflug von Erleichterung, der jedoch nicht länger als ein paar Sekunden anhielt. Was auch immer jetzt mit ihnen war, konnte erst der Anfang aller Qualen sein. Martens würde sie, oder zumindest ihn zu Voldemort bringen. Daran konnte kein Zweifel bestehen und es gab nichts, aber auch gar nichts, was er in seiner jetzigen Lage dagegen tun konnte. Und als sei das noch nicht schlimm genug, würde er Hermine quälen und langsam aber sicher töten, während sich Voldemort vermutlich gerade am langsamen Tod des Tränkemeisters weiden würde.

‚Nein!', schwor er sich. ‚So wird das nicht enden.', und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Vielleicht wenn er aufstehen könnte und in die Bibliothek gelangte, konnte er über den Kamin Hilfe holen. Vielleicht wäre Albus auch schon wieder da. Nach ihm zu schreien schien kein glorreicher Einfall zu sein, aber eines der anderen Portraits loszuschicken, war eine hervorragende Idee. Er sah sich in seinem Büro um und entdeckte lauter schlafende ehemalige Direktoren der Schule. Aufs Geradewohl raunzte er eine alte Schachtel an, die er nie sonderlich hatte leiden können. „Andromeda, wachen Sie auf!"

Die Angesprochene fuhr sofort hoch, als ihr Name erklang. „Was ist denn? Was kann es so wichtige geben, dass ich mitten in der Nacht bei meinem Schönheitsschlaf geweckt werde?"

Severus lag es auf der Zunge, ihr an den Kopf zu werfen, der bringe auch nichts mehr, doch stattdessen schmeichelte er ihr lieber. „Aber meine Liebe, den haben Sie doch gar nicht nötig. Ich bin leider in einer Notlage und muss Sie deshalb bitten, sich umgehend einen Raum weiter zu begeben und nachzuschauen, ob Albus Dumbledore dort ist."

Die Schmeichelei half, denn Andromeda zog sich sogleich die Schlafmütze vom Kopf und verschwand aus ihrem Rahmen. Wenige Sekunden später erschein sie wieder. „Er ist da, aber er schläft."

„Du meine Güte, Weib! Machen Sie ihn munter! Ich sagte, wir haben hier eine Notlage!"

„Schnauzen Sie hier nicht umher. Sie sind nicht in der Position Forderungen zu stellen." Die ältliche Frau mit der markanten Warze auf der Nase, drehte sich von ihm weg und schien zu schmollen. Also zurück zur Schmeichelei.

„Meine Liebe, ich bitte Sie! Verstehen Sie doch, dass es dringend ist und machen Sie Dumbledore wach. Bringen Sie ihn hierher mit."

„Phhh, nicht bevor Sie sich bei mir für Ihr unflätiges Benehmen entschuldigen."

„Das werde ich, aber erst, wenn Sie ihn hergeholt haben."

„Immer nur in Eile, diese Menschen von heute und dann sind sie auch noch alle so unhöflich. Ich verstehe nicht, wie sich die Gesellschaft in den letzten 400 Jahren so zum Negativen entwickeln konnte.", plapperte sie, während sie ihren Rahmen wieder verließ.

Diesmal dauerte es länger, bis sie wiederkam, doch zum Glück war sie nun nicht mehr allein. Albus folgte ihr dicht auf und obwohl er verschlafen aussah, erkannte er die Lage sofort. „Ist das Martens Werk?"

„Kennst Du noch einen irren Psychopaten, der an dieser Schule unterrichtet und einen Groll auf mich hat?"

„Sei nicht albern, Severus und spiel jetzt keine Ratespiele mit mir."

„Ja, verdammt, es war Martens und nun hol Hilfe. Er wird uns nicht ewig hier liegen lassen."

„Schon unterwegs. Ich hole Hilfe. Aber Severus: Es kann dauern. Ihr habt die Schutzbanne nie angeglichen und ich brauche meist eine gute Stunde, bis ich im Hauptquartier bin und ich weiß nicht, ob dort schon jemand wach ist."

Severus fluchte laut und hörte Hermine neben sich vernehmlich röcheln, was noch mehr seinen Zorn aufwallen ließ, doch das änderte nichts an den Tatsachen. „Dann beeil Dich. Schrei das Haus zusammen, wenn es nötig ist, aber beeil Dich!"

Albus nickte nur noch, bevor er sich auf den Weg machte und Severus ließ voller Resignation den Kopf auf den Boden sinken. Erst als er eine Weile so dort gelegen und die Decke angestarrt hatte, erinnerte er sich wieder, dass da noch Andromeda MacNoll war.

Er hob den Kopf an. „Andromeda? Sind Sie noch da?"

„Nein. Nicht für Sie. Sie haben sich nicht an unsere Vereinbarung gehalten."

„Was? Sind Sie denn des Wahnsinns? Wir schweben hier in Lebensgefahr, falls es Ihnen noch nicht aufgefallen ist."

„Na und? Das ist doch kein Grund ein Versprechen zu brechen!"

Severus wünschte sich die Hände frei zu haben, um das Portrait so lange zu schütteln, bis ein bisschen Verstand in den gezeichneten Kopf zurückkehren möge, doch das hatte er nicht und so entschuldigte er sich eben wortreich für seine rüde Störung ihrer Nachtruhe.

„Ist nun alles wieder in Ordnung mit uns?", getraute er sich am Ende seiner Entschuldigung zu fragen.

„Ja, das ist es, besonders, wenn Sie mir nun erlauben, meinen Schönheitsschlaf nachzuholen."

„Wie ich schon sagte, haben Sie den doch gar …"

„Hören Sie schon mit der Schleimerei auf, Snape! Ich weiß, dass Sie das nur sagen, weil ich noch etwas für Sie tun soll. Also, was ist es?", wechselte sie nun ziemlich plötzlich den Ton.

„Gehen Sie zu Lucius Malfoy und sagen Sie ihm, dass Hermine Granger und ich hier von Andrew Martens festgesetzt wurden. Bitten Sie ihn um Hilfe."

„Malfoy? Ich kenne hier nur einen Draco Malfoy und der ist auch seit diesem Schuljahr nicht mehr hier."

„Nein, es ist Lucius Malfoy. Sie haben ihn schon gesehen. Ein großer Mann mit fast weißem Haar. Er trägt immer einen Stock mit sich herum und er war schon mehrfach hier in diesem Büro."

„Sagen Sie doch gleich wen Sie meinen. Diesen Mann kenne ich. Ich bin gleich wieder da.", erwiderte Andromeda und verschwand.

Nun konnte Severus nichts mehr tun, außer auf Hilfe zu warten. Mit Ausnahme einer Sache.

„Hermine? Geht es Dir gut?"

Sie blinzelte, doch selbst das schien Severus seltsam träge zu geschehen. Zudem wechselte Hermines Hautfarbe zwischen einem ungesundem Rot und einem noch ungesünder aussehendem Blau. Sie schien kaum Luft zu bekommen, obwohl sie sich nicht bewegt hatte. Ihre Fesselung war viel zu eng und schnürte ihr nun, da die Starre nachließ die Luft ab. Während Severus' Fesseln es ihm zumindest erlaubten, sich hin und her zu drehen, war es Hermine kaum noch möglich zu atmen.

Wenn nicht ganz schnell Hilfe eintraf, würde sie vor seinen Augen ersticken.

TBC

Und schon wieder ein Cliffhanger. Ich weiß, ich weiß. Das ist nicht schön, aber da wir uns nun wirklich und wahrhaftig dem Ende der Geschichte nähern (das aber schon noch ein paar Kapitel umfasst), kommt das eben häufiger vor. Ich hoffe, ihr überlebt das und schafft es, die Spannung bis zum nächsten Update auszuhalten.


	91. In letzter Sekunde

_Padme: Was Martens betrifft, so sind wir uns wohl über seinen Charakter einig. Er ist und bleibt ein Mistkerl. Voldemort steht er nur dadurch nach, dass er wohl noch keinen Mord auf dem Gewissen hat. Doch das könnte sich ändern, wenn Hermine wirklich wegen den Fesseln erstickt. Doch noch ist nicht alles verloren. Immerhin ist von zwei Seiten ja Hilfe unterwegs. _

**91. In letzter Sekunde **

Gutgelaunt schwang der Lehrer für die Dunklen Künste seine Beine aus dem Bett, obwohl kaum die Sonne aufgegangen war. Seine gute Laune resultierte aus der Tatsache, dass er nach einem ausführlichen Frühstück gehen und sich eine goldene Zukunft sichern würde.

Er stieg unter die Dusche, trällerte ein Lied dabei, wusch sich das lange braun gewellte Haar und brachte es mit einem Zauber in Form. Als er das Badezimmer verließ rief er einen Hauselfen herbei und genoss dann mehrere Tassen starken Kaffees, sowie ein exzellentes Frühstück, welches er sich in solcher Form nur zu besonderen Anlässen gönnte.

Danach schien es ihm an der Zeit zu sein, sich um die Übergabe seines Gefangenen zu kümmern. Er rollte seinen Ärmel hoch und betrachtete das Dunkle Mal. Ein Totenkopf, um den sich eine Schlange wand. Interessant, aber nicht wirklich hilfreich. Er fuhr mit den Fingern seiner rechten Hand darüber und spürte den leichten Fluss von Magie dabei.

Einer Eingebung folgend drückte er leicht auf die vom Mal schwarz gefärbte Haut und dachte daran, mit Voldemort Kontakt aufzunehmen. Niemand hatte ihm nach der Initiation erklärt, wie man sich mit dem Dunklen Lord in Verbindung setzen konnte und so blieb ihm nur die Vermutung, dass seine Vorgehensweise richtig war. Erst als er ein paar unruhige Minuten später das Bild einer Lichtung im Geiste sah, konnte er sich sicher sein.

Augenblicklich stürmte er aus seinen Räumen, quer durch die ganze Schule und zielgerichtet zum Direktorenbüro. Wenn er heute alles richtig machte, so ging ihm durch den Kopf, konnte es schon am Abend das seine sein. Er sagte den Wasserspeiern das Passwort Phönixtränen und ließ sich von der steinernen Treppe nach oben tragen. Seinen Zauberstab zog er zur Sicherheit schon mal hervor. Immerhin konnte man nie wissen, ob es den Gefangenen nicht doch gelungen war, sich zu befreien. Es war unwahrscheinlich, denn die Fesseln hatten eng angelegen und er hatte alle Ausgänge mit Flüchen belegt, sogar die Tür zu dem Raum, den er partout nicht hatte betreten können, aber Snape sollte er wohl lieber nicht unterschätzen.

Er ging also mit Vorsicht zu Werke, als er die Tür öffnete und ebenso, als er den Raum betrat.

Beruhigt stellte er fest, dass beide Gestalten noch am Boden lagen. Umso besser. Nun musste er nur noch Snape zu Voldemort bringen und ihn als Verräter ausliefern und in wenigen Stunden konnte er wieder da sein. Vielleicht würde er Malfoy , von dem er sich nicht ganz sicher war, wo dieser stand, auch noch ausliefern, doch für den heutigen Tag würde es erst einmal nur Snape sein, den er loswurde.

Martens beugte sich vorn über, um dem Mann, dessen letztes Stündlein heute noch schlagen würde, in die Augen zu sehen. „Nun Herr Direktor, ich hoffe Sie haben gut geruht, denn das wird wohl ein anstrengender Tag für Sie werden.", verspottete er ihn und ließ ihn dann gefesselt wie er war die nächst beste Wand knallen.

Erst als er seine Aufmerksamkeit Granger zuwandte, um sich an ihrem wehrlosen Anblick zu ergötzen, wurde ihm klar, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. Das Seil, was er um ihre Kehle geschlungen hatte, war nicht mehr an seinem Platz und ehe er begriff, wie das sein konnte, lag er auf den Bauch und rang nach Atem.

Severus - nur noch scheinbar von den Fesseln im Zaum gehalten - hatte sich im erst besten Moment auf ihn gestürzt und ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand geschlagen.

Lucius, der hinter der Tür gestanden hatte, eilte sofort zur Hilfe, als er das sah und belegte den Mann, der sie, eines persönlichen Vorteils wegen, alle hatte loswerden wollen, mit einem Stupor. Sofort erschlaffte der Körper und Severus atmete erleichtert auf. Er hatte den dringenden Wunsch dem Monster die Kehle aufreißen zu müssen, doch Hermine war jetzt erstmal wichtiger.

Er achtete nicht auf die Schmerzen in Schulter und Armen, nicht auf die Atemnot durch den Aufprall an der Wand, nicht auf Lucius oder irgendetwas anderes. Er machte nur zwei große Schritte und zog dann Hermine auf die Füße. Die meisten der Fesseln lagen noch eng um ihren Körper und er brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um sie zu entfernen, doch sie war wach, atmete normal und hatte wieder einen gesunderen Teint.

„Bist Du in Ordnung?", fragte er und betrachtete sie dabei von oben bis unten.

Hermine wollte als Antwort mit den Schultern zucken, doch scharfer Schmerz durchfuhr sie und als sie „Au" sagen wollte bekam sie einen heftigen Hustenanfall. Severus Glieder mochten nicht weniger schmerzen, als die ihren, doch er fing sie auf, als sie sich nicht länger auf den Beinen halten konnte und noch immer wie verrückt hustete.

„Ich bringe ihn um.", zischte Severus mit einem Seitenblick auf Martens. „Ich werde ihn eigenhändig umbringen und seine Überreste den Riesenspinnen zum Fraß vorwerfen."

„Das kann ich nachvollziehen.", murmelte Lucius in sich hinein und sagte lauter: „Vorerst solltest Du Dich lieber nur um Hermine kümmern. Überlass ihn mir. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er noch hier ist, wenn Du Zeit hast, Dich mit ihm zu befassen."

In den nächsten langen Minuten fasste sich Hermine allmählich und war sowohl in der Lage, sich wieder zu bewegen, als auch zu atmen, ohne sich dabei die Seele aus dem Leib zu husten. Nun hatte Severus endlich Gelegenheit etwas nachzuholen.

An Lucius gewandt sagte er: „Danke, mein Freund! Das war knapp. Fünf Minuten später und Hermine wäre wahrscheinlich tot und ich wäre schon bald zu Riddles Füßen und würde betteln, dass er mich sterben lässt."

Der spielte es runter. „Schon gut. Das hättest Du für mich auch getan. Ich wäre übrigens schneller da gewesen, wenn der Scheißkerl nicht jede verdammte Tür verflucht hätte."

„Hab ich mir schon gedacht.", sagte Severus gedankenverloren, als er Hermine von vorsichtig an sich zog ihr dann einen Kuss auf die Stirn hauchte. „Wie hast Du es überhaupt geschafft?"

„Der Mann kann vielleicht gut zaubern, aber er ist dämlich. Ich bin von Deinen Räumen aus hier hoch gereist und von der Bibliothek hinaus zu gehen hat kein Problem dargestellt."

„Dann haben wir aber jetzt eines.", meldete sich Hermine zu Wort, nachdem sie sich ein paar Mal geräuspert hatte und nun langsam wieder normal atmen konnte.

„Was meinst Du?"

„Er hat die Türen alle so verzaubert, dass wir nicht raus kommen und sie sind allesamt zu."

„Nicht alle, meine Liebe.", drang plötzlich eine Stimme aus dem Türrahmen der Bibliothek. Minerva McGonagall stand dort gemeinsam mit Kingsley Shacklebolt und nickte den Anwesenden zur Begrüßung zu. „Ihr scheint das Problem ja schon allein in den Griff bekommen zu haben und das nachdem mich Albus äußerst unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen hat."

„Beschwer Dich bei dem hier.", sagte Severus und tippte den bewusstlosen Andrew Martens mit dem Fuß wenig sanft an. „Lucius, nach unseren Zauberstäben. Die hat er heute Nacht eingesteckt."

„Die habe ich schon.", erhielt er zur Antwort und Lucius streckte ihm mit einer Hand zwei Zauberstäbe entgegen, die er auf Anhieb in der Jackentasche von Martens gefunden hatte.

Dankbar nahmen Hermine und Severus ihre Stäbe wieder entgegen und Hermine seufzte voller Erleichterung. „Das war diesmal ein bisschen zu knapp für meinen Geschmack.", sagte sie und rieb sich den Hals und die Handgelenke, an denen überall noch die dunklen Striemen der Fesselung zu sehen waren.

Minerva nickte. „Das finde ich auch. Ihr hättet ihn früher aus dem Verkehr ziehen sollen."

„Hm.", grummelte Severus. „Mag sein, dass ihr Recht habt, aber ich kann es nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Geschehen ist geschehen und nun helft mir, ihn nach unten in eine der Zellen zu bringen. Um das Büro kümmern wir uns später."

Alle vier folgten sie Severus und dem vor ihnen her schwebenden Martens hinunter in die tiefsten Gefilde von Hogwarts.

Zum Glück war es noch immer zu früh, als dass ihnen Schüler entgegen gekommen wären und Hermine genoss es, zum ersten Mal nach den Sommerferien wieder angstfrei durch die Schule zu gehen. Nach allem, was in den letzten Stunden geschehen war, schien ihr das fast ein Wunder zu sein.

Dieser Zustand der Angstlosigkeit hielt aber nicht sehr lange an, denn als sie an den Gemächern der Slytherins vorbei waren und in ein System alter Gänge eintauchten, die seit Äonen von Jahren ungenutzt zu sein schienen, wurde ihr doch etwas mulmig. Kingsley bemerkte es und legte freundschaftlich seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Keine Angst Hermine. Der Einzige, dem hier unten was passieren wird, ist dieser Kerl da." Er deutete auf Martens und Hermine fühlte sich gleich etwas weniger unwohl in ihrer Haut. Als Minerva ihr dann auch noch aufmunternd zulächelte und die Fackeln in den Wandhalterungen entflammen ließ, ging es ihr besser und sie konnte Martens anschauen, ohne länger das Gefühl zu haben, vor Angst und Wut zu platzen.

Severus schritt mit dem schwebenden Körper immer noch voran und erreichte somit auch als erste eine der Zellen, die einst tatsächlich als Gefängnis konzipiert worden waren. Er ließ Martens in die erste hinein schweben und verschloss auf magische Weise das Gitter. Die Zelle war vermutlich seit mehreren hundert Jahren nicht mehr genutzt worden und so sah sie auch aus. Spinnennetze unzähliger Generationen von Achtbeinern füllten jede Ecke und waren mit Staub bedeckt, so dick, dass es beim kleinsten Luftstoß aus den Netzen rieselte. Käferleichen lagen ebenso umher, wie die Reste von etwas, dass früher mal eine Holzpritsche gewesen sein mochte. Nur das Gitter schien von einem Zauber beschützt worden zu sein, denn auch wenn es nicht mehr glänzte, als sei es neu, so waren die Stäbe doch weitestgehend rostfrei und Schloss und Angeln hatten nicht einmal gequietscht, als sie bewegt worden waren.

Zur Sicherheit zog Severus trotzdem noch einmal daran und drehte sich dann mit finsterem Gesichtsausdruck zu den anderen um. „Ich werde ihn aufwecken und ein wenig befragen. Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass die Gefahr noch nicht vorüber ist."

„Was meinst Du?", fragte Hermine und löste sich aus der Gruppe.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich habe so eine Ahnung, dass er bereits Verbindung zu Riddle aufgenommen hat."

„Würde das etwas ändern?"

„Selbstverständlich. Riddle würde ihn erwarten."

„Severus!", knurrte Hermine nun und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. „Ich habe heute schon zu viel hinter mir. Ich bitte Dich, lass Dir doch nicht jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen! Was genau hieße das?"

„Das sage ich Dir, wenn ich es weiß. Geht alle ein Stück zurück und achtete darauf, dass er keine Dummheiten macht. Ich muss ihn noch einmal raus holen. Da drinnen kann ich nicht in seine Gedanken eindringen."

Niemand widersprach, als Severus in die Zelle trat und Martens unsanft über den Boden schleifte, bevor er ihn aufweckte.

Orientierungslos sah dieser umher und versuchte zu begreifen, was mit ihm geschehen und wo er hingebracht worden war. Severus gab ihm keine Gelegenheit dazu, sondern richtete sofort den Zauberstab auf ihn und sprach: „Legilimens."

Eine verschwommene Masse an Bildern rauschte an ihm vorbei, bevor er Gegenwehr spürte. Diese fiel jedoch so schwach aus, dass Severus sie innerhalb von Sekunden überrannte. Für einen Menschen, der sich selbst als Sadist sah und glaubte Spezialist in den Dunklen Künsten zu sein, was Severus so aus seinen Gedanken entnahm, waren Martens Fähigkeiten in Okklumentik und Legilimentik einfach nur lächerlich.

Obwohl der Kontakt zum Geist des Widersachers nur Sekunden dauerte, kam es Severus so vor, als hätte er Stunden im Kopf dieses Mistkerls verbracht. Er hatte dabei Dinge gesehen, die so widerwärtig waren, dass sie bloß in der Vorstellungen eines solchen Mannes existieren konnten. Ihm war übel von diesen Bildern, doch er hatte keine Zeit sich um derart unwichtige Dinge zu kümmern. Er schleuderte Martens mit einem Zauber in die Zelle und verschloss sie hinter sich, ohne einen Blick auf den am Boden kauernden Mann zu werfen.

Stattdessen trat er zu den anderen und sah jedem von ihnen in die Augen. „Macht euch bereit für den Kampf. Riddle wird herkommen. Heute noch."

TBC


	92. Im Angesicht des Kampfes

Hallo ihr Lieben, 

heute gibt es keine Reviewantworten. Ich hab eine schmerzhafte Sehnscheidenentzündung (vom Tippen für die Arbeit) und möchte den Arm nicht weiter belasten. Ich hoffe allerdings, dass ich das Donnerstagskapitel trotzdem rechtzeitig fertig kriege. Vielen lieben Dank an **Chaotin, Sepsis, Natsucat, Shai, Eule, Crazyracoon, Padme und Katyes **für eure Reviews!

**92. Im Angesicht des Kampfes **

„Was?" Hermine taumelte einen Schritt nach hinten. „Severus, was soll das heißen?"

„Wie ich schon sagte: Der Dunkle Lord wird hier her kommen. Ich bezweifle, dass wir noch länger als ein paar Stunden haben, um uns darauf vorzubereiten."

Minerva sog scharf die Luft ein. „Woraus schließt Du das?"

„Aus der Tatsache, dass Martens Kontakt mit ihm hatte und das Bild eines Treffpunktes übermittelt bekam. Unbewusst hat er Riddle mich und Hermine gefesselt im Büro gezeigt. Damit ist wohl klar, dass ich ein Verräter bin. Wenn Martens nicht auftaucht, wird es nicht sehr lange dauern, bis er versteht, dass die Schule in der Hand des Ordens ist. Er wird herkommen. Heute. Und wir haben genau zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder wir verschwinden von hier, was ich nicht zu tun gedenke, oder wir schlagen heute die hoffentlich letzte Schlacht gegen ihn."

Es dauerte noch einige Sekunden, bis Minerva verstehend nickte, dann aber begannen sich in ihrem Hirn die Rädchen wie wild zu drehen. Sie gab Kingsley Anweisung umgehend nach Milford Haven zurück zu kehren und alle Ordensmitglieder nach Hogwarts zu holen, mitsamt aller Waffen, die sie einsetzen wollten.

Die Schule war niemals der auserwählte Ort für den Finalkampf gewesen, doch er war in gewisser Weise nicht schlecht. Der Orden hatte hier sehr viele Möglichkeiten sich zu verschanzen und das Gebäude war massiv gegen die Zerstörung durch Dunkel Zauber geschützt. Das hieß nicht, dass es uneinnehmbar war, aber es bot doch einen gewissen Schutz.

Natürlich gab es auch Nachteile. Einer davon waren die Schüler und sonstige Unbeteiligte, wie die restlichen anwesenden Lehrer. Sie mussten tief im Inneren der Schule untergebracht werden. Ein weiterer Nachteil war, dass Tom Riddle auch hier zur Schule gegangen war und das Gebäude und umliegende Gelände mindestens genau so gut kannte, wie es der Orden tat. Jede Strategie, die sich also auf Geheimgänge und das dadurch entstehende Überraschungsmoment gründete, war deshalb hier fehl am Platz.

Minerva seufzte nach diesen Überlegungen. „Severus, wir werden Deine Räume vorübergehend zum Hauptquartier machen. Bring mich bitte hin und lass uns über eine Strategie nachdenken. Es muss alles schnell gehen."

In einem Tempo, dass man ihr nicht zugetraut hätte, stürmte sie voran und alle anderen liefen mit ihr mit. In Severus Räumen angekommen, verschwand Kingsley sofort durch den Kamin, um die anderen zu holen. Der Rest von ihnen setzte sich an den großen Eichentisch, auf dem die Hauselfen normalerweise die Mahlzeiten servierten.

Innerhalb der nächsten eineinhalb Stunden wurden sämtliche Pläne, die der Orden für die Finalschlacht gehabt hatte auf ihre Machbarkeit in der neuen Situation geprüft und dann übernommen, verworfen oder nötigenfalls angepasst. Remus und Moody waren etwa fünf Minuten nachdem Kingsley den Kamin genommen hatte, hier herein geschneit und waren mit der neuen Lage vertraut gemacht worden.

Die Anderen trudelten nach und nach ebenfalls ein und füllten entweder das Wohnzimmer und das angrenzende Labor, oder erhielten Aufgaben, wie die Schüler in Sicherheit zu bringen, die Lehrer über den bevorstehenden Kampf zu informieren, sämtliche Wege zu beobachten oder eines der tausend anderen Dinge, die erledigt werden mussten.

Hermine bewunderte die Effizienz, mit der alles vonstatten ging und vor allem bewunderte sie Severus, der es trotz all der Aufregung noch fertig brachte, Poppy, die gerade mit ein paar anderen hereingeschneit war, zu bitten, sich um ihre Fesselungsmale zu kümmern. Severus drückte Hermine aufbauend mit der Hand an die Schulter und warf ihr einen liebevollen Blick zu. „Geh mit ihr, Du wirst nichts Wichtiges verpassen"

Sie nickte nur und folgte Madame Pomfrey, die sich mit Mary-Ann zu arrangieren gedachte, hinauf zum Krankenflügel. Mit der jungen Frau auszukommen dürfte nicht schwer werden, denn sie war sehr nett und zudem versiert, in dem was sie tat.

Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter Poppy und Hermine geschlossen, zog Severus die Anstecknadel hervor, die er Hermine unauffällig vom Kragen entfernt hatte und forderte Minerva auf: „Ändere den Portschlüssel so, dass sie an den Rand der Ländereien kommt."

„Dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit, Severus. Riddle kann jeden Moment auftauchen."

Severus knurrte: „Doch, dafür wird Zeit sein müssen, denn sonst werde ich Hermine nehmen und gehen. Dann könnt ihr allein kämpfen."

„Schon gut, schon gut, wenn Du darauf bestehst. Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass Hermine fliehen wird, aber es ist Deine Sache." Mit beleidigter Miene und unter den neugierigen Blicken all jeder Anwesenden, die bisher nichts von Hermines und Severus Beziehung gewusst hatten, verzauberte sie den Portschlüssel entsprechend. „Soll ich Deinen auch anpassen?"

„Nicht nötig. Ich gedenke nicht, die Schule zu verlassen."

„Oh, ich würde meinen, das sieht Hermine ganz ähnlich. Dann war die Arbeit wohl umsonst.", sagte sie während sie ihm die Nadel zurückgab.

„Wie Du meinst.", antwortete er ihr und nahm sich vor, sie Hermine unauffällig wieder anzustecken. Niemand außer ihm wusste, dass es nicht nur Hermines Entscheidung sein würde, wann sie das Kampfgetümmel verließe.

Als wenig später die letzten Ordensmitglieder mit dem Gryffindorschwert und den Resten des zerstörten Bechers von Helga Hufflepuff in der Hand aus dem Kamin traten, schien es so, als wäre alles erledigt.

Mundungus Flechter, sonst selten zu mehr als Handlangerarbeiten zu gebrauchen, war es gewesen, der daran erinnert hatte, dass der letzte greifbare Horkrux noch zerstört werden musste und so war ihm denn auch die Ehre zugekommen, das Werk zu vollbringen. Der Horkrux hatte sich zum Glück als wenig machtvoll erwiesen und kaum das die Schwertschneide den Becherrand berührt hatte, war auch schon ein schriller Ton erklungen gefolgt von einem lauten Knall und letztlich war eine hässlich graue Rauchwolke aus den drei Scherben aufgestiegen und hatte sich in alle Winde zerstreut.

Severus hatte sich diesen Teil von allen vier Beobachtern bestätigen lassen und war erst erleichtert, als auch der letzte von ihnen den Ablauf bestätigte. Somit war der Horkrux zerstört und alle Vorbereitungen beendet.

Die Schüler waren zu ihrer Sicherheit gemeinsam mit den einigen Lehrern, die sich nicht zu kämpfen getrauten, in vier großen aneinandergrenzenden Klassenräumen untergebracht. Die Große Halle hatte der Orden zum Versammlungspunkt und zur Ausgabestelle für alle Tränke und Waffen umfunktioniert und selbst auf der Krankenstation war alles bereit. Es war elf Uhr morgens und jeder von ihnen stand unter einer ungeheuren Anspannung, den letzten Kampf gegen Voldemort erwartend.

Doch statt Voldemort tauchten nur ein paar Regenwolken am Horizont auf und brachten schlechtes Wetter mit. Sonst geschah nichts.

Stunde um Stunde verging, ohne dass der Dunkle Lord oder auch nur einer seiner Todesser sich in Hogwarts einfand. Bei Einbruch der Dämmerung wurden dann auch die nervös, die bisher Nerven wie Drahtseile gezeigt hatten und als Mitternacht vorbei war zweifelten die Ersten daran, dass es klug gewesen war Milford Haven zu verlassen und sich in Hogwarts zu verschanzen.

Während die breite Masse mit der einsetzenden Müdigkeit und trüben Gedanken rang, ahnte Hermine, die Severus nach ihrer Rückkehr vom Krankenflügel nicht eine Sekunde von der Seite gewichen war, dass der Angriff noch in der Nacht erfolgen würde. Gemeinsam stand sie mit ihm an einem der hohen Fenster, die eine gute Aussicht auf das Gelände ermöglichten.

„Er wird uns mit allem angreifen, was er hat, nicht wahr?" Hermine schauderte bei diesem Gedanken.

„Damit liegst Du richtig. Er weiß jetzt, wer gegen ihn arbeitet und wir sind der einzige organisierte Widerstand, den es gibt. Um den Orden und mich zu zerstören, wir er alle seine Kräfte bündeln und jeden Verlust in Kauf nehmen." Severus legte einen Arm um Hermine und zog sie eng an sich. „Bei mir sieht das anders aus. Ich könnte es nicht verkraften, Dich zu verlieren. Hermine: Versprich mir, dass Du Dich nicht in unnötige Gefahren stürzen wirst."

„Red doch keinen Unsinn, Severus! Warum sollte ich das tun. Ich werde kämpfen, wie alle anderen auch, aber ich will das überleben. Und das solltest Du auch wollen. Wehe Dir, Du spielst den Märtyrer!" Sie drehte sich um und sah ihm beim letzten Satz fest in die Augen.

„Das wird kaum geschehen. Diese Rolle ist anderen vorherbestimmt.", antwortete er und deutete auf Harry, der zusammen mit ein paar anderen einige Meter abseits stand.

„Ich hoffe es braucht keiner den Helden zu spielen, aber damit werde ich wohl kein Glück haben, nicht wahr?", sagte sie halb hoffnungsvoll, halb resigniert.

„Wohl nicht. Trotzdem haben wir eine gute Chance. Er ist mächtig, aber wir sind gut vorbereitet und haben einen gewaltigen Vorteil."

„Willst Du mich veralbern? Wir sitzen hier fest und wissen nicht, wann er angreift. Welchen Vorteil siehst Du auf unserer Seite?"

„Den, dass wir nur ihn besiegen müssen, um den Kampf zu beenden. Die Todesser werden aufgeben, wenn ihr Anführer unterliegt. Bei uns ist das anders. Der Orden ist nicht von einer Leitfigur abhängig. Wir werden weitermachen, egal, wie viele von uns sterben."

Hermine schob sich ein bisschen von ihm weg und sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Und das siehst Du ernsthaft als Vorteil?"

„Im Großen Zusammenhang gesehen: Ja. Was Dich und mich angeht, will ich lieber nicht darüber nachdenken." Er sah aufmerksam nach draußen und versuchte im Dunkel der Nacht auszumachen, ob sich ihnen Unheil näherte. Lange Zeit standen sie still aneinandergelehnt da und starrten hinaus. Die Ordensmitglieder um sie herum wechselten, doch sie blieben stehen und genossen die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Irgendwie war es auf eine unbeschreibliche Art romantisch, die Nähe und Vertrautheit zu teilen, während vielleicht die schlimmste Zeit ihres Lebens auf sie wartete oder gar ihr Tod, doch in Zeiten wie diesen musste man das Glück genießen, wo es sich einem auch begegnete.

Severus atmete tief den Duft von Hermines Haut ein und küsste sie auf ihr Haar. „Bin ich sentimental, wenn ich Dir jetzt sage, dass ich Dich liebe?"

„Nicht mehr als ich.", kam es geflüstert und kaum hörbar zurück. Hermine lehnte sich an ihn, schloss die Augen und schwieg, bis sie von unten ein Geräusch hörte. Jemand schrie aufgeregt: „Sie kommen. Die Todesser kommen!" und sein Ruf hallte von der Eingangshalle hinauf, verstärkt durch einen Sonorus-Spruch und die hohen Räumen der Schule.

Severus schloss die Augen. Er wusste, dass das vielleicht der letzte Augenblick der Ruhe sein würde, bevor seine Welt zerbrach, also nutzte er ihn und drehte Hermine zu sich. Mit einem Kuss, der sie beide in jedem anderen Moment in unersättlicher Begierde hätte versinken lassen, trennten sie sich wortlos. Ihre Blicke versprachen, einander wieder zusehen. In diesem oder dem nächsten Leben.

Dann brach die Hölle los.

TBC


	93. Überrannt

**93. Überrannt **

Am Morgen des fünfzehnten September um 3.28 Uhr schlug der erste Fluch in das altehrwürdige Gebäude von Hogwarts ein. Die äußerste Verteidigungslinie war gebrochen, bevor der Orden wusste, wie ihnen geschah. Die Männer mit den silbernen Masken kamen in völliger Finsternis aus allen Richtungen und schossen mit Flüchen um sich, deren Wirkungen so vielfältig wie grausam waren.

Die ersten beiden Mitglieder des Ordens fielen, bevor sie begriffen, dass sie jetzt angegriffen wurden. Erst als Remus, der die äußere Verteidigungslinie befehligte, das sah und einen ohrenbetäubenden Schrei „ANGRIFF!" losließ, begann die Verteidigung zu arbeiten.

Doch es war zu spät, um den äußeren Ring zu halten. Mann um Mann fiel, getroffen von tödlichen, oder aber zumindest dunklen Flüchen und so dauerte es nicht länger als ein paar Minuten, bis sich die wenigen Unverletzten Verteidiger aufmachten, um im Schloss die Sicherheit zu suchen.

Die Angreifer verfolgten sie mit unbändiger Kraft und Schnelligkeit und sie schossen dabei immer weiter Flüche aus ihren Zauberstäben ab. Nur zwei der Flüchtenden erreichten unversehrt das Gebäude.

Von Kingsley hineingezerrt, blieben Remus und Anthony am Boden liegen.

„Wo sind die anderen?", fragte Shacklebolt und wollte die Antwort eigentlich gar nicht hören.

„Tot.", keuchte Anthony mehr als er sprach. „Und wenn sie es jetzt noch nicht sind, werden sie es gleich sein."

„Aber ihr wart Zwanzig! Die anderen können doch nicht alle …" Ihm stockte der Atem und Severus, der gerade die Treppe herunter rannte, ging es genau so.

„Sie sind tot, Kingsley. Tot! Glaub mir! Da draußen war die Hölle los und es kann nur noch Sekunden dauern, bis sie hier sind."

Zur Bestätigung knallte ein Fluch gegen das große Eingangsportal und das Holz knirschte trotz aller Schutzbanne bedenklich.

Remus rappelte sich endlich auf und zog auch Anthony auf die Füße. „Er hat alles mobilisiert, was er an Männern hat und sie verfügen über Flüche, die grausamer sind, als die verbotenen. Wären wir ihnen wie geplant auf offenem Feld begegnet, wäre auch der Letzte von uns schon hinüber."

Severus wollte dem gerade zustimmen, als weiter oben das Krachen geborstenen Glases zu hören war und ein grüner Fluch durch die Öffnung flog, mehrmals von den Wänden abprallte und schließlich zu seinen Füßen einschlug. Er sprang einen guten Meter nach hinten und rief: „Weg hier!"

Gemeinsam zogen sie sich ein ganzes Stück zurück und blieben erst vor dem Eingang der Großen Halle stehen. Hermine, die oben im ersten Stock geblieben war, schoss gemeinsam mit Ginny, Moody und Sammy, Flüche in die Dunkelheit.

Ab und an war ein Schrei zu hören, den sie als Bestätigung für einen Treffer nahmen. Doch diese Abwehr verblasste gegen die Menge und Heftigkeit der Flüche, mit denen ihnen zugesetzt wurde.

Flüche jeder Farbe und Wirkung flogen permanent in ihre Richtung und zerstörten erst das Glas, dann die hinter ihnen liegende Wand und trafen schließlich auch Moody. Er lag zuckend am Boden und schrie wie am Spieß, doch keiner der anderen konnte ihm helfen. Zu sehr waren sie damit beschäftigt, nicht selbst getroffen zu werden und möglichst draußen noch den einen oder anderen Todesser auszuschalten.

Erst, als Moody schon verstummt und vermutlich ohnmächtig dalag, kam Ginny dazu einen „Finite Incantantem" auf ihn zu legen, als das Dauerfeuer der Angreifer für einige Sekunden aufhörte.

Hermine nutzte die Gelegenheit sich in Moodys Richtung zu robben. Glassplitter der kaputten Fenster drangen dabei in ihre Haut, doch es war ihr egal. Erst als sie sicher war, dass der Weggefährte noch einen Puls hatte und atmete, tat sie es auch wieder. Dann bat sie: „Ginny, er lebt, hilf mir, ihn in Sicherheit zu bringen."

Die Rothaarigen junge Frau blickte zu ihr und trat einen Schritt aus der Deckung heraus. Sie wollte Hermine helfen, Mad-Eye zur Wand zu ziehen, doch bevor sie auch nur einen Meter weit gekommen war, erstarrte sie und stürzte nach vor.

Hermine schrie entsetzt auf, als sie sah, dass ein großer brauner Brandfleck auf dem Rücken der Freundin prangte und sie sich nicht mehr rührte. „GINNY!", schrie sie voller Verzweiflung, konnte aber nicht zu ihr, da das Gewitter aus Flüchen nun wieder mit ganzer Kraft eingesetzt hatte.

Die Knie zum Kopf gezogen wartete sie kauerte sie neben Moody und hoffte, das es aufhören möge. Doch es hörte nicht auf. Nicht, bevor die Todesser begannen, die Schule zu stürmen.

Seitdem der erste Fluch abgeschossen worden war, hatten sich die Zeiger der Uhr kaum einmal eine Viertelstunde weitergedreht, doch in dieser kurzen Zeit war bereits ein Sechstel der Verteidiger gefallen oder kampfunfähig geworden.

Während in jedem Stockwerk auf jeder Seite des Schlosses Flüche in und aus den Fenstern zuckten, war es den Todessern am Hauptportal gelungen, sich Zugang zu verschaffen. Fast zeitgleich mit den Fenstern im ersten und zweiten Stock, brachen die Schutzbanne des Holzportals und das große Tor barst in tausend Stücke.

Der Lärm erschütterte den gesamten Eingangsbereich und war selbst in jenen Bereichen zu hören, in denen die Schüler zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit untergebracht waren.

Der Orden, oder genauer gesagt Severus, beschloss innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen, dass der Eingangsbereich nicht mehr zu halten war. Er scheuchte alle in die Große Halle und hoffte, dass zumindest hier die Banne ein wenig länger halten würden.

Die Wucht mit der Voldemort zuschlug; die ungeheure Zerstörungskraft, die eingesetzt wurde, erstaunte ihn. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie eine schlimme Schlacht zu schlagen hatten, doch auf das, was nun wirklich geschah, war niemand von ihnen vorbereitet.

Die Tür der Großen Halle war kaum geschlossen, als auch schon die ersten Flüche kraftvoll dagegen prallten. Zum Glück schien es, dass der magische Schutz, den sie von Natur aus hatte und der am Nachmittag noch einmal verstärkt worden war, vorerst halten würde.

Es blieb also vielleicht Zeit, über den weiteren Plan zu sprechen. Severus sah sich um. Neben ihm stand eine handvoll Ordensmitglieder, die er kaum mit Namen kannte. Weiter weg sah er vier Weasleys und Potter und rechts neben ihm standen die, die mit ihm aus der Vorhallte gekommen waren. „Kommt alle zu mir.", donnerte er und erzielte sofortige Wirkung.

„Wir müssen alles vergessen, was wir geplant hatten. Wir können die Schule nicht gegen die Todesser verteidigen, jedenfalls nicht auf Dauer. Sie sind zu stark.", begann er zu erklären, als sich die Anwesenden um ihn sammelten. „Es gibt nur die Chance dass eine kleine Gruppe sich hinaus schleicht und Riddle vernichtet. Alle anderen müssen die Todesser ablenken und die Stellung halten. Der Unverwundbarkeitstrank wird uns helfen, das zu schaffen."

Harry begehrte auf: „Ach und wieso sollte der bei uns wirken? Remus Truppe hat er auch nicht geholfen. Wissen Sie, wie viele schon tot sind? Wahrscheinlich haben Sie den Trank manipuliert!", beschuldigte er Severus, bekam aber direkt Einhalt geboten. Fred, der dicht hinter ihm stand, hieb ihm unsanft mit der flachen Hand auf den Hinterkopf. „Idiot!"

„WAS?"

„Du bist ein Idiot!", bestätigte nun auch George. „Snapes Trank wirkt, aber dazu muss man ihn auch EINNEHMEN. Remus Leute wussten nicht, wann sie angegriffen würden und als es soweit war, war es schon zu spät."

„Danke meine Herren! Ich dachte nicht, dass ich in diesem Leben noch einmal die Gelegenheit haben würde, voll und ganz mit Ihnen überein zu stimmen.", schnarrte Severus nun. „Trotzdem sollten wir jetzt aufhören, uns mit solchen Lappalien zu beschäftigen. Vor dieser Tür sind sicher an die dreißig Todesser. Vielleicht könnten wir hier drin eine Weile überleben, aber auf Dauer erreichen wir damit auch nichts.

Potter: Sie und ich, sowie Lupin und die Herren Weasley werden durch den großen Kamin in verschiedene Bereiche des Schlosses flohen. Ich werde gleich noch sagen, wer sich wohin begibt. Wir werden alle versuchen Riddle ausfindig zu machen. Nutzen Sie Illusionen um von sich abzulenken, zaubern Sie, wie wir es besprochen hatten starke „Bemerk-mich-nicht" und halten Sie sich bedeckt, bis Sie unser Ziel erspähen. Potter, Sie werden das Gryffnindorschwert nehmen und in Ihren Turm flohen. Suchen Sie den oberen Bereich ab. George: Gehen Sie mit ihm.

Remus: Floh in meine Räume und suche in Slytherin nach ihm. Das Passwort für den Bereich ist ‚Unverzeihliche'. Nimm Fred mit und vergiss nicht einen Basilikenzahn einzustecken.

Kingsley: Halt hier die Stellung und wenn es nötig ist, nimm den Kamin vom Netzwerk. Wenn sie hier reinkommen, dürfen sie nicht erfahren, wohin wir gegangen sind. Los jetzt, an die Arbeit!"

Noch während er sich in die Richtung des Kamins begab, prallten mehrerer starke Flüche hintereinander gegen das Tor der Großen Halle und erschütterten es, als seien es Kanonenkugeln gewesen. Severus nahm das als Ansporn, sich noch mehr zu beeilen. „Los jetzt!", rief er noch einmal. „ Machen Sie sich unsichtbar. Potter, benutzen Sie den Tarnumhang. Und vergessen Sie alle nicht, dass Sie die Tränke einnehmen können, wenn direkte Gefahr droht."

Jeder der Vier nickte, doch es war George, dem etwas auffiel: „Snape! Wo gehen Sie eigentlich hin?"

„In Albus Bibliothek. Von dort kann ich nach außen gelangen."

„Dann wollen Sie sich also verziehen?"

„Sozusagen, Mister Weasley. Wenn Sie es genau wissen wollen: Ich habe vor, Hogwarts zu verlassen. Riddle kann hier sein, aber ich denke, noch hält er sich versteckt. Und nun los. Verschwinden wir, bevor wir keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu haben."

Mit eiligen Bewegungen legten die Fünf Flüche auf sich und donnerten dann nacheinander durch den Kamin.

Sekunden später standen Remus und Fred in Severus' Räumen. Fred hatte sie am Nachmittag zum ersten Mal gesehen, wusste jedoch, wo es hinaus ging und so lief er vornweg. Remus folgte ihm und gemeinsam öffneten sie die Tür einen Spaltbreit nach außen.

Überraschenderweise lag der Flur still und verlassen da. Niemand war zu sehen, niemand zu hören. Die einzigen Geräusche, die zu ihnen drangen, waren jene des Kampfgetümmels weit oberhalb von ihnen.

Natürlich war es gruselig, zu hören, wie Menschen – ob nun Freund oder Feind – schrieen und vielleicht gerade in diesem Augenblick ihr Leben verloren. Andererseits stellte der Lärm aber auch eine Sicherheit dar. Solange noch gekämpft wurde, hatte der Orden noch nicht aufgegeben. Außerdem überdeckte der Lärm die Geräusche ihrer leisen Schritte.

Beide hatten einen Knoten im Magen, wenn sie daran dachten, was gerade um sie herum geschah, doch nichts und niemand würde sie davon abhalten, ihrem Auftrag nachzukommen. Gemeinsam schlichen sie tiefer hinab in die Gänge des Slytherinbereichs. Nun war noch nicht einmal mehr etwas von der tobenden Schlacht zu hören und die Stille schien mit jedem Meter, den sie zurücklegten, zuzunehmen, bis sie so dicht war, dass es ihnen den Atem raubte.

Vielleicht begünstigte die Situation es, sich etwas einzubilden. Vielleicht war es aber auch eine begründete Vorahnung, dass sie nicht heil aus dieser Sache herauskommen würden. Dieses Gefühl schwebte jedenfalls wie ein Damoklesschwert über ihnen und sauste dann in Form von Andrew Martens auf sie zu.

Der Mann, der sich eigentlich in einer der Gefängniszellen weiter unten im Kerker befinden sollte, kam gemeinsam mit vier Todessern um eine Ecke geschossen und hielt direkt auf sie zu. Für einen kurzen Moment glaubten sowohl Fred, als auch Remus noch, ihre „Bemerk-mich-nicht"-Zauber würden sie schützen, doch in der nächsten Sekunde wurde klar, dass sie es nicht taten.

Flüche zuckten plötzlich auf sie zu und nur Remus schaffte es noch, dem für ihn Bestimmten auszuweichen. Er zog in einer einzigen flüssigen Bewegung das Fläschchen mit dem Unverwundbarkeitstrank hervor und schuf gleichzeitig mit der anderen eine magische Barriere, die ihn und Freds zuckenden Körper schützen sollte.

Fürs erste half es, doch der Kampf war hart. Die Todesser schienen viel stärker als sonst zu sein und schossen unermüdlich mit Flüchen um sich. Viele davon prallten ab, manche jedoch durchschlugen den Schutzschild und zuckten dann auf Remus zu.

Der hatte es in der Zwischenzeit geschafft Fred vom Crucio zu befreien, sich schützend vor ihn zu stellen und dann selbst ein paar Flüche abzugeben. Der Unverwundbarkeitstrank schützte ihn, doch schon bald genug würde er seine Wirkung verlieren und dann wäre es eher eine Sache von Minuten, als Stunden, bis er und Fred starben.

TBC


	94. Am Ende des Weges

_Padme: Fred und Lupin warden das Kapitel überleben, aber bei einigen anderen sieht es damit schlecht aus. Dafür wird sich aber klären, warum die Todesser so stark sind. _

**94. Am Ende des Weges **

Zu dem Zeitpunkt als Remus und Fred, nur Sekunden nach dem Nachlassen des Unverwundbarkeitstranks, überwältigt wurden, ging es George und Harry besser. Sie waren ungehindert in den Gryffindorturm gelangt, hatten ihn durchsucht und waren hinaus auf die Gänge gelangt. Der Umhang war gerade groß genug für sie beide und so brauchten sie kaum zu befürchten, entdeckt zu werden.

Einmal abgesehen davon waren sie so weit oben auch ohne den Umhang wohl kaum in Gefahr. Der Kampf fand in den unteren Bereichen des Schlosses statt und auch wenn sie den Lärm des Kampfes hören konnten, schien er ihnen beinahe unwirklich weit weg zu sein. Nur wenn gelegentlich ein besonders lauter Schmerzensschrei an ihre Ohren drang, sahen sich die beiden jungen Männer stets an, als wollten sie einander versichern, dass es niemand von ihren Lieben war, der da gerade litt. Tief in ihrem Inneren wussten sie aber, dass die Chancen, auch nur eine Handvoll von ihnen lebend und gesund wieder zu sehen, inzwischen sehr gering war.

Dies war ein fürchterlicher Gedanke, zugleich aber auch ein enormer Ansporn, um Voldemort so schnell wie möglich zu finden und bald schon gingen sie nicht mehr, sondern rannten gemeinsam durch das Schloss. Ihre Suche blieb jedoch erfolglos und so beschlossen sie sich ins Kampfgeschehen einzumischen und zu sehen, wo sie helfen konnten.

Auf halber Strecke hinab kamen sie an einem riesigen geborstenen Fenster vorbei. Sie vermuteten, dass in der Nähe ein paar der Verteidiger sein mussten, konnten aber niemanden entdecken. Nur ein vereinsamter Zauberstab, der Harry an den von McGonagall erinnerte, lag auf dem Boden. Harry steckte ihn ein und flüsterte: „Hoffentlich kann ich ihn ihr wieder geben."

George raunte ihm als Antwort nur zu: „Wenn das jemand überlebt, ist es McGonagall.", dann gingen sie gemeinsam und nun etwas langsamer weiter. Der Kampflärm hätte theoretisch nun lauter werden müssen, denn sie näherten sich den unteren Fluren, doch so war es nicht. Seltsamerweise schien der Lärm geringer zu werden, beinahe schon zu verebben und an je mehr zerstörten Fenstern sie vorbei kamen und je leiser es untern wurde, umso fester spürte Harry eine Faust, die sich um seine Gedärme legte und zudrückte.

Und dann geschah das Unvorstellbare: Sie traten vorsichtig um eine Ecke und sahen erst einmal nur, dass zwei Menschen am Boden lagen und mehrere Todesser um sie herum standen. Dann schlichen sie sich näher und Harry glaubte zu spüren, wie sein Herz den Dienst verweigerte. Da lag Mad-Eye Moody und neben ihm ----- GINNY! Er schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund, konnte aber ein gurgelndes Geräusch nicht mehr unterdrücken und George, dessen Blick dem seinen gefolgt war, stieß neben ihm einen markerschütternden Schrei aus.

Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen wirbelten die fünf Todesser, die ihre Masken noch immer trugen, zu der Stelle herum, von der der Schrei gekommen war. Sie sahen nichts, doch sie schleuderten allesamt Flüche in die ungefähre Richtung. Nur Harrys schneller Reaktion war es zu verdanken, dass sie rechtzeitig wieder in Deckung gelangten und hinter der Ecke die Möglichkeit hatten, die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen.

Sie rannten in das nächstgelegene Klassenzimmer und schlossen die Tür hinter sich. Zitternd stand George neben Harry und keuchte. „Meine Schwester! Die haben meine kleine Schwester umgebracht."

„Halt den Mund und nimm den Unverwundbarkeitstrank. Ginny ist nicht tot. Sie kann nicht tot sein. Das hätte ich gespürt!"

„Harry, komm zu Dir! Sie ist tot!"

„Nein, ist sie nicht, aber wenn Du jetzt nicht den Trank nimmst, wirst Du es gleich sein." Harry hielt sich eines der Fläschchen an den Mund und schluckte alles mit einem mal herunter und George, der noch immer wie betäubt zu sein schien, machte es ihm mechanisch nach. „Wie kannst Du Dir sicher sein, dass sie noch lebt? Sie ist tot, ich …. ich … ich hab es gesehen."

Harry akzeptierte, dass mit George nichts anzufangen sein würde, wenn er nicht auspackte. Er zeigte ihm seine linke Hand, an der ein einfacher goldener Ring mit einem breiten Amethyst prangte.

Verwirrt sah George auf. „Ein magischer Ring?"

„Ja, einer für ein magisches Bündnis und mit einem magischen Stein. Wir haben uns gestern heimlich verlobt und der Stein wäre schwarz, wenn Ginny wirklich tot wäre. Kommst Du nun endlich mit und hilfst mir, sie da wegzuholen?"

„Verdammte Scheiße! Ja!"

Mit neu erwachtem Mut, geschützt vom Unverwundbarkeitstrank und dem Tarnumhang gingen sie wieder hinaus. Die Todesser waren ausgeschwärmt und auf der Suche nach ihnen. Bei den beiden leblos scheinenden Körpern stand jetzt nur noch einer von ihnen.

Harry riss sofort seinen Zauberstab hoch und entwaffnete den Mann, fesselte ihn und ließ ihn dann in dem leeren Klassenraum verschwinden. Anschließend jedoch ließ er sich durch nichts mehr davon abhalten, nach seiner Frau zu sehen. Wie er es geahnt hatte, atmete sie noch, doch sie war ohne Bewusstsein und ausgesprochen blass. George ratterte immerzu Stoßgebete herunter, in denen er darum bat, seine Schwester nicht sterben zu lassen und so war er wenig hilfreich. Auch hier war es wieder Harry, der das Ruder in die Hand nahm.

„Bring Moody auch in das Klassenzimmer und ich trage Ginny.", wies er an und ab da verhielt sich George wieder wie ein vernünftig denkender Mensch. Er stellte fest, dass Moody eine große Kopfwunde hatte und heilte sie, trug ihn dann wie verlangt in den Raum und half anschließend Harry die Tür zu verschließen.

Gemeinsam taten sie für die beiden Verletzten, was sie konnten. Bei Ginnys Anblick hatten sie beide mit den Tränen zu kämpfen und es entmutigte sie ein wenig, dass sie trotz mehrerer Heilsprüche nicht zu sich kam, aber immerhin lebte sie und das gab ihnen Hoffnung.

Etwa zehn Minuten gönnten sie sich, bevor sie das Gefühl bekamen, hier nichts weiter vollbringen zu können.

Bevor sie gingen schlossen sie den gefesselten Todesser, der sich als McNair herausstellte, noch in einen der Schränke ein und versiegelten diesen magisch, dann legten sie einen Illusionszauber auf die beiden Verletzten, damit der Feind sie nicht versehentlich fand und anschließend blieb ihnen nichts, als vorerst Abschied zu nehmen. Da draußen warteten noch mehr Menschen, die Hilfe brauchten und vor allem wartete noch ein mächtiger Gegner auf sie.

Sie schlichen wieder hinaus auf den Flur, nachdem sie den Tarnumhang erneut über sich gelegt hatten. Es schien gespenstisch still zu sein und Harrys Herzschlag schien einmal mehr auszusetzen. Etwas flüsterte ihm zu, dass das, was er gleich sehen würde, ihm ganz und gar nicht gefiele.

Seine Intuition behielt Recht. Als sie an den ersten Treppenabsatz kamen, sahen sie das ganze Elend:

Alle Anhänger vom Orden des Phönix waren dort unten versammelt. Sie saßen und lagen am Boden, entwaffnet, verletzt oder gar tot und allesamt eingeschlossen von einem großen magischen Bannkreis. Das Tor zur Großen Halle war zerstört; die dazugehörige Wand komplett eingefallen. Durch das ebenfalls zerstörte Schlossportal wehte ein kalter Wind und trug den Geruch von Tod und Verderben mit sich.

George betrachtete gebannt die Szene und stöhnte leise: „Nein, bitte nicht. Nein …" und Harry nickte nur, da er diese Empfindungen teilte. Sie hatten den Kampf verloren. Sie waren gescheitert. Der Widerstand war zerstört, der Krieg vorbei. Alles war umsonst gewesen.

Harry hatte plötzlich das Gefühl sich den Tarnumhang vom Kopf reißen und sich zu den anderen gesellen zu müssen. Nur der Gedanke an die verletzte Ginny, die oben in einem Klassenzimmer lag, hielt ihn davon ab. Vielleicht war es feige darüber nachzudenken, aber momentan wollte er hier nur noch mit ihr weg und überlegte krampfhaft, wie er mit Ginny in Sicherheit gelangen konnte.

Sekundenlang starrte er unentschlossen auf den grausigen Anblick, der sich im bot. Da lag Remus, scheinbar leblos, aber irgendwie zusammengekrümmt. Hermine kauerte neben der offensichtlich schwer verletzten Minerva. Ron war über seinen leblosen Vater gebeugt und Molly hielt schluchzend die Hand von Bill, der versuchte sie zu trösten. Zwischen all denen, die offensichtlich oder zumindest vielleicht noch lebten, lagen einige, die definitiv dem Kampf erlegen waren. Da war Mundungus, dessen Kopf in einem unnatürlichen Winkel nach hinten verdreht war, der kleine, aber so mutige Professor Flitwick, dem ein Messer aus der Brust ragte und auch die Leiche von Sammy Middleton konnte Harry zweifelsfrei erkennen.

Bittere Galle stieg in ihm auf. Er sollte wirklich mit da unten sein, denn in gewisser Weise war er schuld an all dem. Vielleicht wäre es nie so weit gekommen, wenn er sich Voldemort allein entgegen gestellt hätte.

Harry versuchte diese Gedanken zu verscheuchen, in dem er die Augen kurz schloss und den Kopf schüttelte. Nein, er war es nicht, der das Leben all dieser Menschen zerstört hatte. Noch einmal sah er sich um, richtete diesmal aber sein Augenmerk darauf, ob es nicht etwas gab, dass helfen konnte ein paar Leben zu retten. Er besah sich die Magische Barriere, die Einganghalle und die Todesser.

Diese standen still und nahezu ohne Regung um den Bannkreis herum. Sie betrachteten die Szene mit einer Gleichgültigkeit, die Furcht erregend war. Harry hätte erwartet, dass sie den Triumph genössen, doch keiner von ihnen tat mehr, als in der Gegend herumzustehen und vor sich hinzustarren.

Das erschien ihm komisch und als er erst einmal wahrgenommen hatte, dass hier etwas nicht zu stimmen schien, stach ihm noch etwas ins Auge: Voldemort war nicht da. Er sollte doch anwesend sein und seinen Triumph feiern, oder etwa nicht?

Etwa in dem Augenblick, als er über diese Frage nachdachte, begann seine Narbe furchtbar zu schmerzen. Das Gefühl, als brenne sich etwas Böses von der Stelle auf seiner Stirn tief in seinen Körper, ließ ihn um Atem ringen und nur wenige Sekunden später wusste er, woher es kam.

Lord Voldemort betrat – nein, schwebte – durch das nicht mehr vorhandene Portal. Seine Augen leuchteten in so heftigem Rot, dass Harry es sogar aus der großen Entfernung ausmachen konnte. Der Schmerz, das Brennen und Ziehen, ließ nicht nach, trat aber dann plötzlich in den Hintergrund.

Hinter dem Dunklen Lord hing ein lebloser Körper in der Luft und Harry konnte nur aufgrund der Kleidung, die dieser trug erkennen, dass es sich um Snape handelte. Von seinem Gesicht; von den scharfkantigen Zügen des Zaubertränkemeisters; war nichts zu erkennen. Schnitte hatten es so verunstaltet, dass es eine einzige blutende Masse zu sein schien.

Obwohl Harry den Mann nie hatte leiden können, erschrak er heftig und als er dann auch noch erkannte, dass dem Körper ganz offensichtlich ein Bein fehlte, machte es das auch nicht besser. Gewiss war der Mann, in dem er irgendwie eine Art letzte Chance auf den Sieg gesehen hatte, tot.

George schluckte neben ihm heftig, so dass sein Adamsapfel auf und ab sprang. „Heilige Scheiße! Und ich dachte Flitwick hätte es schwer getroffen."

Harry stieß ihn an und flüsterte so leise wie möglich: „Sei ruhig. Er wird uns noch hören."

Doch Voldemort konnte nichts davon mitbekommen, denn ein Schrei ließ allen noch Lebenden das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Hermine hatte Severus Körper entdeckt und war auf die magische Begrenzung zugelaufen. Sie schrie wie am Spieß immer wieder „Nein! Nein! Nicht Severus!" und zerfloss fast in Tränen.

„Oh doch mein Herz!", antwortete Voldemort ihr und ging dabei auf sie zu, bis nur die golden leuchtende Barriere sie noch voneinander trennte. Der mächtige Lord Voldemort betrachtete sie einen Moment, griff dann hindurch, als sei das nichts und hielt Hermines Kinn fest.

Wie Martens es vor so vielen Monaten getan hatte, drehte er ihren Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen, begutachtete sie, wie man es mit einem Stück Fleisch oder einer reifen Frucht tut und nickte dann anerkennend. „Dafür, dass Du ein Schlammblut bist, hast Du ein ganz ordentliches Aussehen. Fast kann ich Snapes Verrat schon nachvollziehen, doch seien wir ehrlich: Ob er mich nun wegen Dir verraten hat, oder mir vielleicht seit vielen Jahren schon nicht mehr treu war: Es ändern nichts." Er stieß Hermine von sich und zog seine Hand aus dem goldenen Licht. „Sterben wird er nun so oder so."

Voldemort konnte es nicht erkennen, denn er wendete sich gerade ab, aber in Hermines Gesicht flackerte Hoffnung auf. Sie hatte gedacht Severus sei schon tot. Doch dieses Gefühl wich schnell, als der Dunkle Lord sich ihr wieder zuwendete und ihr offenbarte, dass sie nun dem Tot ihres Liebhabers beiwohnen durfte.

Es war der Anblick von Hermines zerbrechender Hoffnung, der Harry sich entscheiden ließ zu handeln.

Er nahm seine letzte Portion Unverwundbarkeitstrank ein, schälte sich unter dem Tarnumhang hervor und lief mit erhobenem Schwert die Treppe hinab. „Wie wäre es, Riddle, wenn Du Dich erst mal mit Gegnern auseinandersetzt, die sich auch noch verteidigen können?", schrie er inständig hoffend, dass er Voldemort erreichen würde, ohne von einem der Todesser getötet zu werden.

Er hatte Glück, oder etwas anderes: Keiner von denen bewegte sich, keiner zog auch nur seinen Zauberstab raus und Voldemort lachte über Harry und noch mehr über seinen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich wusste, dass noch einer fehlt. Der Junge, der einfach nicht sterben will. Nun gut, wenn Du meinst das ändern zu müssen, werden wir das zuerst erledigen. Die" Er deutete weitschweifig auf die Todesser und auf die Ordensmitglieder. „werden wir dazu nicht brauchen."

Voldemort hatte noch nicht zu Ende gesprochen, als sich die Todesser auch schon zurückzogen. Einzig Andrew Martens stand unschlüssig im Raum und vielleicht war es sein Anblick, der Harry klarmachte, was hier vor sich ging. Der Mann, der einst Tom Riddle gewesen war, hatte alle anwesenden Todesser zu seinen Marionetten gemacht. Das war nichts Neues, doch nun geschah es sehr viel direkter und effizienter. Entweder verwendete er Legilimentik oder den Imperius, vielleicht auch eine Kombination aus beidem. Wie auch immer: Es war ausgesprochen wirksam.

Harry stand mit dieser Erkenntnis am Fuß der Treppe und hielt tapfer das Schwert vor sich gestreckt. Etwas sagte ihm, dass er Voldemort antworten sollte, doch sein Mund ging nicht auf und ihm fiel absolut keine Erwiderung ein. Also schwieg er und wartete darauf, dass sein ganz persönlicher letzter Kampf begann.

TBC

Das sieht nicht wirklich gut aus, nicht wahr? Aber bewerft mich trotzdem bitte nicht mit überreifen Tomaten. Wenn schon, dann mit Torten, denn ich nulle am Dienstag. Spaß beiseite, so lange auch nur noch einer vom Orden kämpft, ist noch nicht alles verloren. Lasst uns also noch nicht dir Flinte ins Korn schmeißen. Es wird weitergehen und Harry wird sich mächtig ins Zeug legen, um das Ruder noch herum zu reißen. 


	95. Reue

_Padme: Harry wird ganz sicher sein Bestes geben, um das Duell für sich und den Orden zu entscheiden, aber ob das reichen wird, steht noch in den Sternen. Vielen Dank für Deine lieben Wünsche!_

**95. Reue **

Voldemort stand einfach nur da und betrachtete den Jungen der überlebt hatte. Es war zugleich der Junge, der ihn fast in den Tod getrieben und auch der Junge, dessen Fleisch ihm ein neues Leben geschenkt hatte. Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen hätte er sich bemüßigt gefühlt, auf diese Ironie hinzuweisen. Doch der Junge stand da nicht einfach nur und betrachtete ihn, sondern er wagte es, ein weiteres Mal gegen ihn, den mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt, gegen den dunkelsten aller Lords, zu rebellieren. Vielleicht sollte er ihn für seinen Mut bewundern, wo doch all seiner Gefährten längst gefangen oder tot waren, doch er tat es nicht.

Keine Bewunderung für Harry Potter! Nur Wut, weil er es wagte, sich ihm entgegen zu stellen und Verachtung, weil er für die Schwachen und Unreinen kämpfte.

Der Mann, der über die Jahrzehnte zu Lord Voldemort mutiert war, trat einen großen Schritt nach vor. Mit hoher und zischender Stimmer verlangte er: „Komm her, Harry Potter. Kämpfe gegen mich und stirb von meiner Hand!" Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und deutete mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf seinen Gegner.

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und freute sich, dass sein Gehirn wieder funktionierte. Das hier war lächerlich. „Na, immer noch nicht gelernt, dass wir so nicht gegeneinander ankommen? Mein Zauberstab wird jeden Deiner Zauber blocken und Deiner jeden von meinem, Riddle."

Voldemort lachte, auch wenn es sich mehr nach Wolfsgeheul anhörte. „Dann lass es uns ausprobieren! Lass uns sehen, ob Dein Stab auch die Flüche aus Snapes Stab blockiert! Stupor!"

Harry sprang entsetzt zur Seite, als der Fluch direkt auf ihn zurauschte und ungehindert neben ihm einschlug. Ganz offensichtlich spielte Voldemort gerade mit ihm, aber wenn er das konnte, dann wäre auch Harry dazu in der Lage. Er zog blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab und wollte schon Expelliarmus rufen, als ein kleines Stimmchen ihm zuflüsterte, dass dies der falsche Augenblick für diesen Zauber war. Stattdessen ließ er einen Sectumsempra auf den Feind los, verfehlte ihn aber um wenige Zentimeter.

„Gar nicht schlecht, mein junger Freund. Vielleicht hättest Du sogar eine Überlebenschance, wenn Du vorher noch ein wenig geübt hättest. Doch Deine Verfassung ist lächerlich; Deine Flüche kraftlos. Selbst jetzt könnte Snape mir noch einen besseren Kampf liefern, als Du es tust."

Harry erhob mit einer Hand das Schwert und mit der anderen den Zauberstab. „Ach ja? Jetzt noch? Wo er schon fast tot ist? Was hast Du Monster ihm alles angetan?"

Mit zischelndem Lachen stand Voldemort einige Sekunden unbeweglich da. „Willst Du das wirklich wissen?"

Harry nickte.

„Dummer, dummer Junge! Aber nun gut. Es könnte unterhaltsam sein, die Reaktion Deiner kleinen Schlammblutfreundin zu sehen." Sein Kopf zuckte kurz in Hermines Richtung. „Und es ist ein kleiner Vorgeschmack auf das, was alle in diesem Bannkreis erwartet.

Severus Snape hat geglaubt schlau zu sein. Ebenso wie der da." Er deutete auf Lucius, dessen blondes Haar voller Blut war und immer weiter von einer Wunde an der Schulter getränkt wurde. „Sie haben mich hintergangen! Ausgenutzt! Verraten! Und Snape hat sein Spiel noch weiter getrieben. Er hat mich aufgespürt. Und auch wenn ich nicht weiß wie, so habe ich doch eine Ahnung, dass das Mal, was ich ihm vor vielen Jahren schenkte, damit zu tun hat.

Er hat geglaubt mich ganz allein besiegen zu können. Mit einem Basiliskenzahn. Ist das nicht lächerlich?"

Niemand antwortete auf seine rhetorische Frage und so fuhr er fort. „Er hat den Kontakt zu meinen Getreuen stören wollen und er hat meine Schlange getötet. Nagini! Diese Schlange hat mich für sehr lange Zeit begleitet." Zum ersten Mal war so etwas wie Zuneigung in seiner Stimme. „Damit hat er sein Recht auf Leben verwirkt. Nur ein paar kleine Zauber und schon sah er so aus."

Völlig unerwartet hob Snape, der mittlerweile am Boden lag, den Kopf um wenige Zentimeter und murmelte. „.. harter Kampf … Harry! … Medaillon zerstört …" bevor er wieder in sich zusammensackte.

Harry verstand und nutzte das aus. „So, ein paar kleine Zauber also? Seltsam, dass es so einfach war, wo er es doch geschafft hat, Nagini zu töten und einen Deiner Horkruxe zu zerstören. Basilikenzähne sind also gar nicht so unnütz im Kampf gegen Dich. Genau wie dieses Schwert." Provokativ lächelnd hielt er die silberne Klinge höher und machte sich zum Kampf bereit. Jetzt oder nie. Voldemort würde ihn dafür angreifen und vielleicht kam jetzt seine einzige Chance, das Monster zu töten.

Tatsächlich glommen Riddles Augen nun roter als jemals zuvor und er ging mit unbändigem Zorn auf den schmalschultrigen Jungen zu. „Du wagst es, mich zu verspotten? Das war das Letzte, was Du getan hast. Adavra Kedevra!"

Grünes Licht flog wie in Zeitlupe auf Harry zu. Er sah es kommen, wich jedoch nicht aus, zog stattdessen im Reflex das Schwert nach oben und genau ins Schussfeld. Verblüfft stellte er in der nächsten Sekunde fest, dass er tatsächlich noch lebte. Das Schwert hatte den Fluch zurückgeworfen und einer der Todesser kippte zur Seite und rührte sich nicht mehr. Voldemort würdigte ihn keines Blickes und schoss bereits den nächsten Todesfluch ab.

Harry reagierte genau wie zuvor, achtete aber darauf, dass der Fluch nicht zwischen die Gefangenen prallte. Nach dem dritten Anlauf fragte er mit mehr Gelassenheit, als er fühlte. „Wie lang wollen wir dieses Spielchen noch spielen? Bis mir der Arm müde wird?" Zeitgleich bewegte er seinen Zauberstab und ließ nun seinerseits einen Stupor los. Voldemort wich ihm geschickt aus und so ging es minutenlang weiter.

Ein Fluch nach dem anderen verfehlte sein Ziel und Harry spürte tatsächlich schon, dass in seinem linker Arm, der das Schwert führte, die Kraft nachließ. Er musste einfach an Voldemort rankommen und sah nur eine Möglichkeit. Geschickt wechselte er das Schwert in die andere Hand und verfrachtet nun den Zauberstab in seine Linke. Dann wirbelte er das schwere Metall im Kreis herum und machte zwei mutige Ausfallschritte auf den Dunklen Lord zu.

Der hatte damit nicht gerechnet und wich tatsächlich zur Wand zurück. Harry sah seine Chance und stach zu.

Er verfehlte das Ziel und die Klinge schlug klirrend gegen die Wand, nahm jedoch keinen Schaden. Eilig zog er sich wieder etwas zurück und errichtete einen Schutzschild vor sich. Ihm war gerade klar geworden, dass sie schon eine Weile kämpften und voller Schrecken hatte er begriffen, dass der Unverwundbarkeitstrank nicht länger wirkte. Ab jetzt war er auf sich gestellt.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Voldemort seinen Zauberstab schon erhoben und grinste ihn bösartig an. „Schluss jetzt mit dem Vorgeplänkel!" Er stieß erneut einen Todesfluch aus. Der Zauber traf auf die Barriere, ließ sie kurz grün aufleuchten und durchschlug sie dann mit unbändiger Kraft. Harry wich gerade eben noch so aus, wich aber gleichzeitig zurück, stolperte dabei über Snapes schlaffen Körper, geriet dadurch ins Straucheln und ließ das Schwert fallen.

Jeder aus dem Orden, der in der Lage war, den Kampf zu verfolgen, hielt den Atem an. Jetzt war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis die letzte Hoffnung starb.

Voldemort hob triumphierend seinen Zauberstab. „Verabschiedet euch aus dieser Welt! Beide! Adavra Ke…" Plötzlich kam kein Wort mehr über seine Lippen. Er ließ den Zauberstab fallen und griff sich an den Hals, als ersticke er. Dann begann er zu taumeln und prallte gegen die Wand. Sein sonst so bleiches Gesicht wurde rot und röter; die Augen quollen aus den Höhlen heraus und sein Röcheln war plötzlich das einzige Geräusch in der gesamten Halle.

Harry war der erste, der nach der Ursache zu suchen begann, doch nicht der einzige. Als er sich unter den Ordensmitgliedern umsah, erkannte er, dass es niemanden gab, der noch einen Zauberstab hatte und doch wirkte hier jemand einen unglaublich starken Zauber.

Sein Blick blieb an Hermine hängen, die Voldemort mit solch enormer Konzentration anstarrte, das für Harry zweifelsfrei feststand, dass sie es war, die dabei war, den Dunklen Lord zu töten. Gebannt blickte er sie an und hätte dadurch fast zu spät gemerkt, dass auch Voldemort in seinem Todeskampf die Verursacherin seiner Qualen ausgemacht hatte.

Mit übermenschlicher Anstrengung hatte er den Zauberstab erhoben und ließ seine Lippen schweigend einen Zauber bilden, der aber niemals zu Ende gesprochen wurde. Harrys Blick war in letzter Sekunde zu Voldemort zurückgekehrt und bei der Erkenntnis, was der zu tun gedachte, hatte er sein Schwert an sich gerissen, es gehoben und mit Schwung niedersausen lassen.

Der Hieb traf sein Ziel und zerstörte Voldemorts Körper komplett von der linken Schulter bis hinab zu der Stelle, an der bei einem Menschen das Herz saß. Der Blick des Monsters, dass die Zaubererwelt für Jahrzehnte in Schrecken versetzt hatte, wurde leer, noch bevor sein Körper den Dienst endgültig versagte. Mit schrecklichem Getöse löste sich, bei dem Kontakt des Schwertes mit dem vorletzten Horkrux, ein Stück der dunklen Seele aus dem Körper und zerfaserte in der Luft wie Nebel, der von Wind auseinander getrieben wurde.

Fasziniert betrachtete Harry diesen Vorgang, dann begriff er, was er gerade getan hatte und zeitgleich auch, was noch zu tun war. Noch während dunkle, gallertartige Flüssigkeit aus Voldemort zerstörtem Körper floss, griff er sich den letzten Horkrux, den es noch gab.

Es war der Dolch, mit dem die Opfer einst getötet worden waren, um Horkruxe herzustellen zu können. An der Klinge schien altes Blut zu kleben. Vielleicht hatte Voldemort ihn niemals seit jener Nacht gereinigt. Harry wusste es nicht und es war ihm auch egal. Schon in wenigen Sekunden würde auch der letzte Teil von Voldemort Seele zerstört und der Albtraum für immer vorbei sein.

Noch einmal schwang er das Schwert hoch über seinen Kopf und ließ es niedersausen. Noch einmal gab es ohrenbetäubenden Lärm, doch dann war es vorbei.

Harry taumelte nach hinten und fiel auf den Boden, war überfordert von dem, was gerade von ihm getan worden war.

Er nahm nur noch wie durch dichten Nebel wahr, was dann geschah. Hinter ihm schien noch jemand zu Boden zu gehen und Harry ahnte nur, dass es Hermine war. Dann eilte ein Anderer an ihm vorbei und hob die magische Barriere auf. Außer George konnte das niemand sein. Von allen Seiten ertönte plötzlich Jubel und Hände rüttelten an ihm.

Harry versuchte seinen Blick zu fokussieren, die Gedanken wieder klar zu kriegen, doch es dauerte Minuten, über die er auch später nicht viel zu sagen wusste, bis er wieder richtig zu sich kam.

Das war, als er Ron neben sich spürte, der ihn sanft rüttelte und ständig wiederholte: „Komm schon, Mann! Es ist vorbei!"

Harry richtete den Blick geradeaus und begann endlich wieder seine Umgebung zu erkennen. Tonks kniete vor ihm und fragte gerade: „Alles in Ordnung mit Dir, Harry?"

Er nickte nur und sah suchend in die Runde. Gerade eben war so viel in so kurzer Zeit passiert und er war mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden, doch es gab etwas, dass er daran nicht verstand. Er fand Hermine schluchzend neben Snapes Körper kauernd und ging zu ihr. Eigentlich wollte er sie fragen, was sie mit Voldemort gemacht hatte, doch als er aus der Nähe sah, in welchem Zustand Snape war, ließ er es vorerst bleiben.

Tränenblind blickte Hermine zu ihm auf und forderte vehement: „Dein Zauberstab! Gib mir Deinen Zauberstab!" und Harry gehorchte augenblicklich.

Fachmännisch, als hätte sie in ihrem ganzen Leben nichts anderes getan, stillte sie die Blutung am Stumpf, wo einst Snapes Bein gewesen war. Mit den anderen Wunden tat sie das gleiche, doch Snape hatte so viel Blut verloren, dass Harry das alles sinnlos erschien. Da war seiner Meinung nach nichts mehr zu retten.

Hermine sah das jedoch ganz anders. Kaum hatte sie die Wunden soweit versorgt, rief sie lauthals nach Poppy Pomfrey, die trotz ihrer Trauer um die junge und talentierte Kollegin, sowie all die anderen Gefallenen, bereits eifrig dabei war, die Menschen um sie herum wieder zusammen zu flicken.

Als Poppy auf sie zu gerannt kam, fiel Harry etwas auf. Die Todesser, die er seltsamerweise schon fast vergessen hatte, standen noch immer still da.

Er erhob sich und zog vorsichtshalber den Zauberstab heraus, den er vorhin in einem der Gänge gefunden hatte. Als er auf die noch immer maskierten Männer zuging und sie ihn weder angriffen, noch vor ihm zurück wichen, ahnte er, dass sie kein Problem mehr darstellten. Was immer Voldemort zuvor benutzt hatte, um sie zu steuern – mit seinem Tod hatte er ihnen auf diese Art wohl jeglichen eigenen Antrieb genommen.

Gerade wollte er sich wieder umdrehen und sehen, wo er vielleicht helfen konnte, als er sich an etwas erinnerte. Da war einer vorhin gewesen, der sich nicht bewegt hatte, als sei er über eine unsichtbare Schnur mit seinem Herrn verbunden.

Harry sah sich um: Todesser stand neben Todesser. Keiner bewegte sich, keiner schien auch nur zu blinzeln und das konnte nur eines heißen: Andrew Martens hatte sich aus dem Staub gemacht.

TBC

Tja, der Kampf ist vorbei, doch längst ist nicht alles geklärt. Wenn ihr einige maßgebliche Dinge noch vermisst, dann verspreche ich hiermit, dass ich das noch auflösen werde, ebenso, warum das Kapitel so heißt, wie es heißt.


	96. Das Aufbäumen des Bösen

_Padme: Jetzt wo der Kampf vorbei ist, ware es wirklich schade, wenn Severus noch stürbe. Aber er ist nicht der einzige, der in Lebensgefahr schwebt und bei manchem anderen sieht es schlechter aus, als bei ihm. _

**96. Das Aufbäumen des Bösen **

„Machen Sie doch etwas, Madame Pomfrey! Helfen Sie ihm doch!", forderte Hermine vehement und schluchzte dabei leise vor sich hin.

„Ganz ruhig, Kindchen. Ich werde sehen, was ich für ihn tun kann. Er ist schwer verletzt, aber zumindest verliert er nicht länger Blut." Die Krankenschwester beugte sich zu dem leichenblassen Snape hinab, lauschte seiner Atmung, fühlte seinen Puls und schien mit beidem nicht unzufrieden zu sein. Dann besah sie sich die Schnittwunden, die über den ganzen Rumpf, aber auch über das Gesicht verteilt waren und nickte dabei, so als wäre damit alles in Ordnung. Anschließend schaute sie den Stumpf des Beines an. Hierbei gab sie kleine Geräusche von sich, die auf nichts Gutes hindeuteten. „Für das Bein wird er künstlichen Ersatz brauchen, der Rest kommt schon wieder in Ordnung. Er atmet und sein Herz schlägt langsam aber kräftig. Er muss jetzt allerdings so schnell wie möglich er auf die Krankenstation, wie fast alle anderen auch." Poppy richtete sich auf und sah sich um. Es gab durchaus noch Ordensmitglieder, die unverletzt oder nur wenig in Mitleidenschaft gezogen waren. Viele jedoch lagen am Boden und rangen mit dem Tod oder waren zumindest so schwer verletzt, dass sie sich allein nicht mehr fortbewegen konnten. Die Toten dazwischen ignorierte Poppy wohlweislich. Jetzt war nicht der Zeitpunkt, sich Gedanken um die zu machen, denen nicht mehr geholfen werden konnte.

Es war allerdings der Zeitpunkt, an dem jemand die Dinge in die Hand nehmen musste. Poppy drehte sich zu denen, die aufrecht standen: „Alle, die verletzt sind, sich aber allein bewegen können, gehen zur Krankenstation. Alle, die keine Verletzungen haben, tragen die, die nicht laufen können. Bringt mir alle nach oben! Die Schwerverletzten zuerst. Ach ja: Holt euch eure Zauberstäbe von den Todessern zurück und kümmert euch um die. Und jeder, der Heilsprüche verwenden kann, sollte es tun." Wieder zu Hermine gedreht sagte sie: „Lassen wir ihn nach oben schweben. Er braucht dringend einen Blutbildenden Trank."

Hermine hatte zum Zauberstab gegriffen, noch bevor Madame Pomfrey zu Ende gesprochen hatte. Ihr war schwindlig von der Anstrengung des Kampfes und der Angst um Severus und all die Anderen. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie das alles überstehen sollte, doch sie würde die Kraft finden, für Severus da zu sein und sich um ihn zu kümmern. Nur das zählte gerade wirklich für sie.

So schnell es ging ohne Severus irgendwo anecken zu lassen, ließ Hermine ihn vor sich herschweben und machte sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel. Hinter ihn folgte ein ganzer Tross weiterer Verletzte, für den sie aber jetzt keine Augen hatte. Madame Pomfrey kam fast zeitgleich mit ihr oben an und stellte fest, dass niemand würde behandelt werden können, solang noch das Chaos herrschte, dass die Todesser zuvor angerichtet hatten. Tische und Krankenbetten waren umgeworfen, Tränke waren reihenweise umgekippt und hatten sich zu einer graubraunen und wohl giftigen Masse vermengt und hinten an der Wand war ein großer hässlicher Blutfleck, der von Mary-Ann Hicks Todeskampf zeugte. Sie hatte sich den Feinden entgegengestellt, als Poppy sich hatte verstecken wollen. Nur einen Fluch hatte sie hervorgestoßen, bevor unzählige sie getroffen und getötet hatten. Eine Spur aus Blut erinnerte daran, wie die Todesser den Leib der jungen Frau grob mit sich geschleift hatten, um ihn zu den anderen Körpern der Gefallenen zu bringen.

Poppy standen augenblicklich die Tränen in den Augen, als sie daran dachte und sie wischte sie mit dem Ärmel fort. Der Krankenflügel musste wieder hergerichtet werden und dann warteten Patienten auf sie. Danach würde sie trauern.

Als sie aufsah, stellte sie fest, dass die Unverletzten die gröbsten Probleme bereits behoben hatten. Die Tische und Betten standen wieder, waren sogar schon mit Patienten gefüllt und die meisten von denen, die laufen konnten, waren schon wieder auf dem Weg nach unten, um weitere Menschen zu holen, denen geholfen werden musste. Sie schluckte, denn sie wusste trotz all ihrer Erfahrung nicht, wo sie anfangen sollte.

Da war Arthur Weasley, dessen Gesicht so weiß wie das Laken war, auf dem er lag, Minerva, die sich vor Schmerzen wand, Remus, der dalag, als wäre bereits alles Leben aus ihm gewichen und noch so viele andere. Sie schritt die Reihen ab und tat, was sie konnte. So war Minerva erstaunlicherweise bereits mit einem Finite Incantatem geholfen und in Remus Körper schien das Leben halbwegs zurückzukehren, als sie einen Aufweckzauber auf ihn leget. Für all die anderen brauchte sie jedoch mehr Zeit und erst nach langen Minuten des Wartes kam sie wieder an das Bett von Severus Snape, das sich ganz vorn neben dem Eingang befand.

Die junge Hermine Granger stand gebeugt und gram wie eine alte Frau nehmen ihm und auch wenn Poppy schon zuvor geahnt hatte, dass diese Zwei sich liebten, war es doch erst jetzt ganz offensichtlich. In ihrer Jackentasche kramend ging Poppy näher und zog dann ein Fläschchen hervor, das sie vor wenigen Minuten eingesteckt hatte. Zum Glück gehörte der Blutbildungstrank zu den Mitteln, die sie in ihrem Büro aufbewahrte, so dass er von der Zerstörungswut der Todesser verschont geblieben war.

Eilig träufelte sie Snape das MIttel in den Mund und war erfreut zu sehen, dass er von allein schluckte. „Sind Sie wach?", fragte sie leise und erhielt ein Murren als Antwort, woraufhin sie seine Hand in ihre nahm und leicht tätschelte. „Gut so, mein Lieber. Hermine ist bei Ihnen, also schlafen Sie nicht ein. Bleiben Sie bei uns und sagen Sie, wie Sie verletzt wurden."

Ein gurgelndes „Nein" war die Antwort, die aber von der Krankenschwester nicht akzeptiert wurde. „Hören Sie, Snape, ich kann sie aufs Gradewohl behandeln und hoffen, dass ich die richtigen Rückschlüsse aus Ihren Verletzungen ziehe, so wie ich es bei fast allen tun muss, aber wenn Sie mir sagen, wie Sie verletzt wurden, werde ich Sie vermutlich schneller heilen können. Außerdem besteht dann die Chance, dass Sie kaum Narben zurückbehalten. Also noch mal: Was ist passiert?"

Severus gab seine Gegenwehr auf, die er nur aufgebracht hatte, damit Hermine nicht hörte, was ihm zugestoßen war. „Cruciatus." Sein Atem rasselte und ein Husten wollte den zerstörten Körper schütteln, doch Snape unterdrückte ihn und brachte noch ein verwaschenes „Sectumsempra." heraus.

„Mehr nicht?", fragte die Heilerin zweifelnd, begann dann aber mit der Behandlung, nachdem sie Snapes Hand an Hermine weitergereicht hatte. „Na dann will ich Ihnen mal glauben Snape. „Der Sectumsempra hat also ihr Bein abgetrennt?", hakte sie noch einmal nach, erhielt jedoch diesmal keine Antwort mehr, weil Severus wohl für ein Weilchen weggedämmert war.

„Auch gut. Dann wird er nicht gegen das hier protestieren." Poppy zog Severus mit einem Zauber aus und besah sich jeden einzelnen Schnitt, bevor sie Heilsprüche anwandte und Hermine eine stinkende Salbe in die freie Hand drückte. „Hier. Tragen Sie die dick auf alle Schnitte auf und massieren Sie sie ein. Wenn Sie fertig sind, kommen Sie zu mir. Ich kann jede helfende Hand brauchen und ich bin sicher, dass er eine Weile schläft."

„Ich soll ihn allein lassen?"

„Nein, Sie sollen sich nur ein paar Meter von ihm wegbewegen und mir helfen, ein paar anderen das Leben zu retten."

„Und was wird mit Severus Bein?"

„Nicht zu retten." Als sie Hermines entsetzten Blick sah, fügte sie an. „Seien Sie froh, dass er lebt. Er wird sich daran gewöhnen und Sie auch."

Die rüde Ansprache stieß Hermine vor den Kopf, sorgte aber gleichzeitig dafür, dass sie begann ihren Schockzustand, in dem sie war, seit sie gesehen hatte, was Voldemort mit Severus gemacht hatte, zu überwinden. Sie griff in den Tiegel und fuhr mit zwei Fingern voller dicker weißer Salbe über Severus Wunden. Allesamt waren sie inzwischen geschlossen, aber noch rot und schorfig.

Zuerst fuhr sie über die großen Wunden am Bauch und den Beinen. Hier sickerte aus kleinen Stellen noch Blut, doch je länger sie die Salbe auftrug und einmassierte, desto mehr ließen die Blutungen nach und hörten schließlich ganz auf. Als nächstes fuhr Hermine mit den Fingern in den Topf und verteilte dann die Creme auf beiden Händen, nur um gleich darauf Severus Gesicht damit zu bedecken und die drei Schnitte, die sich quer über seine Wangen, das rechte Ohr und seine Lippen zogen zu behandeln. Sanft und doch kraftvoll brachte sie die Salbe auf, massierte sie mit den Fingerspitzen und den Handballen ein und hoffe in einem fort, dass Severus wieder aufwachen möge. Nicht, weil sie noch Angst um sein Leben hatte. Die war größtenteils vergangen, denn Poppy hatte angedeutet, er werde es überstehen. Doch sie brauchte ihn jetzt. Sie brauchte Severus an ihrer Seite, seine Hände auf ihren Schulter, seine Stimme, die ihr zuflüstern sollte, es würde alles wieder gut, doch nichts davon konnte sie derzeit haben und so machte sie einfach weiter, bis sie jede seiner Wunden versorgt hatte und nichts mehr für ihn tun konnte. Ein, zwei Minuten blieb sie noch an seinem Bett stehen und streichelte sanft seine rechte Hand, die wie durch ein Wunder nicht einmal einen Kratzer abgekommen hatte, dann drehte sie sich entschlossen um und begann Madame Pomfrey zu helfen.

Gerade wurde Ginny von Harry hereingebracht. Hinter ihm ging George, der Moody vor sich herschweben ließ und Hermine erkannte, dass die Krankenschwester Recht hatte. Hier waren noch so viele, denen geholfen werde musste. Beschämt, dass sie dies vorher ignoriert hatte, ging sie zu Poppy und fragte: „Was kann ich tun?"

Die ältliche Frau sah auf und erkannte, dass Hermine wieder die beherzte junge Frau war, die jetzt gerade so dringend gebraucht wurde und schenkte ihr dafür ein Lächeln. „Sie haben doch mit Severus zusammengewohnt, nicht wahr?"

Hermine nickte.

„Haben Sie auch mit ihm gebraut?"

„Natürlich. Was brauchen Sie?"

„So viele schmerzstillende Tränke wie möglich. Außerdem Stärkungstränke, Heilsalben, wie die, die Sie gerade verwendet haben, mindestens fünf Tränke zum Muskelentkrampfen und ein paar Ampullen dieses Zeugs gegen Brandwunden und natürlich Skelewachs. Nein, halt, das ist heil geblieben. Aber der Rest … Wenn Sie noch Vorräte haben, oder etwas brauen können …"

„Das kann ich und ich habe auch noch Vorräte, wenn auch nicht von allem, was wir brauchen. Ich werde gehen und das herbringen, was ich finden kann."

„Danke, Hermine. So kenne ich Sie."

Die junge Frau lächelte zaghaft und ging los. Bei Ginny und Harry machte sie kurz halt, überzeugte sich davon, dass die Freundin nicht in Lebensgefahr war und verschwand dann durch die Tür, ehe sie mitbekam, dass Harry ihr noch etwas sagen wollte. Sie eilte mit größtmöglichem Tempo die Treppen hinunter und war schon nach wenigen Minuten auf dem Rückweg. In ihren Händen hielt sie eine Schachtel mit einem guten Dutzend verschiedener Tränke. Es war längst nicht alles, was Poppy brauchen würde, aber es war allemal besser als nichts. Sichtlich besser gelaunt, als zuvor erstürmte sie die letzte Treppe hinauf zur Krankenstation und wurde schon in der nächsten Sekunde völlig überraschend von den Füßen gerissen. Die Tränke flogen in hohem Bogen von ihr weg und zerschellten an der Tür des Krankenflügels und Hermine selbst wurde von einem schweren Körper zu Boden gedrückt. Sie stieß noch im Fallen einen Schrei aus, dann aber legte sich eine große Hand über ihren Mund und ihre Nase.

Mit aller Kraft versuchte Hermine sich zu wehren, schlug mit den Fäusten um sich und trat voller Verzweiflung zu, doch sie konnte nichts gegen den Mann, der auf ihr lag und sie unbarmherzig festhielt, tun. Als sie das erkannte und ihr langsam aber sicher die Sinne schwanden, gab sie nach, mit dem Erfolg, dass zumindest ihre Nase freigegeben wurde. Panisch atmete sie ein und hörte als Reaktion ein raues Lachen. „So einfach mach ich es Dir nicht, Schlammblut. So leicht lass ich Dich nicht sterben." Braunes, welliges Haar, das nicht ihr gehörte, fiel in ihr eingeschränktes Blickfeld und nun wurde ihr klar, dass es Martens wahr, der sie schraubstockartig fest hielt. „Du wirst leiden, dafür, was Du mir alles angetan hast. Nur wegen Dir Miststück bin ich überhaupt noch hier. Du wirst leiden, wie ich gelitten habe."

Wäre nicht die Hand eines Psychopathen auf ihrem Mund gewesen, hätte Hermine ernsthaft gefragt, von was er da eigentlich redete. So aber brach ihr langsam der Angstschweiß aus. Hatte denn niemand den Lärm gehört? Warum kam denn keiner, um sie zu retten?

Tatsächlich war es drinnen im Krankenflügel viel zu laut, um die zu Boden fallenden Tränke oder Hermines Schrei zu hören. Es ging zu, wie in einem Taubenschlag. Noch immer wuselte Poppy Pomfrey durch die Reihen der Verletzten und hielt diejenigen, die gesund waren, dazu an, ihr zu helfen. Nur ein dummer Zufall brachte es mit sich, dass Lucius – inzwischen verarztet und fast wiederhergestellt – die Tür nach draußen öffnete, gerade als Martens Hermine zwang aufzustehen.

Lucius sah, was da geschah, konnte es aber erst gar nicht richtig einordnen. Sekundenlang starrte er auf Hermine, der eine breite Männerhand über den Mund gelegt war und erst dann erkannte er die Gefahr. Seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen war eine Sache, die nur Sekundenbruchteile in Anspruch nahm und doch war er zu langsam. Mit einem lauten „Hermine." auf den Lippen, fiel er getroffen hin. Martens hatte ihn gelähmt. Nicht weil er nicht zu einem Todesfluch in der Lage gewesen wäre, sondern nur, weil er wusste, dass dieser ihm einen Großteil seiner Kraft geraubt hätte.

Gerade, als er glaubte, nun mit seiner Beute davonkommen zu können, erschienen Menschen mit erhobenen Zauberstäben in der Tür. Er erkannte Harry Potter aufgrund der Zeitungsartikel über ihn, ebenso zwei Weasleys und auch wenn er den Rest nicht kannte, so verstand er doch, dass er nun in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten steckte. Vielleicht hätte er besser verschwinden sollen, als er die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hatte. Jetzt war es zu spät dafür. Er hatte seinem Hass auf das kleine Schlammblut nachgegeben und nun war er umzingelt.

In einer verzweifelten Geste erhob er seinen Zauberstab, packte mit der anderen in Hermines Haare und schrie: „Wenn ihr mir zunahe kommt, töte ich sie." Zur Unterstreichung der Ernsthaftigkeit der Drohung, hielt er ihr den Zauberstab an den Hals. Tatsächlich schien niemand einen Fluch auf ihn abfeuern zu wollen und so tastete er vorsichtig mit dem Fuß nach den Stufen hinter sich. Gerade als er sie gefunden hatte und die erste hinuntergehen wollte, geschah etwas Unglaubliches: Jemand schrie laut „Portus" und das Gör, dass er mit sich zog, löste sich einfach auf. Noch bevor er dadurch das Gleichgewicht verlor, trafen ihn sieben verschiedene Flüche, von denen jeder einzelne ausgereicht hätte, um ihn die Treppe hinunter zu stoßen.

Martens fiel und das bei vollem Bewusstsein. Er stürzte vier Treppenabsätze tief, bevor er endlich liegen blieb und sich nicht mehr rührte. Harry raste als Erster zu ihm und nahm ihm den Zauberstab ab. Erst als er sicher war, dass der Mann kein Unheil mehr anrichten konnte, ging er nach oben zurück und fragte: „Was ist mit Hermine passiert? Wo ist sie hin?"

Es war Snape, der die Frage, vom Inneren der Krankenstation aus, beantwortete. Seine Stimme klang belegt und jeder konnte die Angst, dass Hermine etwas geschehen war, heraushören. „Südgrenze der Ländereien. Holt sie!"

„Aber wie ist sie da hingekommen?"

„Portschlüssel.", brachte Severus, dessen Hand auf dem an seinem Kragen lag, gerade noch hervor, bevor er in eine tiefe Ohnmacht glitt.

TBC


	97. Reuige und weniger reuige Sünder

Hallo ihr Lieben,

sicher habt ihr gemerkt, dass es jetzt schon fast drei Wochen kein Update gab. Ich war ein bisschen im Weihnachtsstress und als der vorbei war, habe ich beschlossen, die Geschichte erst fertig zu schreiben, bevor ich weiter veröffentliche. Nun habe ich die Story komplett fertig und bis zum Ende – was leider nicht mehr sehr weit weg ist – geht es regelmäßig weiter.

Ich wünsche euch ganz viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel und hoffe ihr seid alle gut ins neue Jahr gerutscht. Eure Iome

_Padme: Tja, wenn Severus schon so einen Portschlüssel herstellen lässt, dann setzt er ihn eben auch ein. Komme, was da wolle. °grins° Heute schauen wir mal, was Hermine zu ihrer unerwarteten Rettung sagt. _

**97. Reuige und weniger reuige Sünder **

In einem Moment versuchte Hermine noch, sich von ihrem Kidnapper zu befreien, im nächsten stürzte sie nach vorn und machte einen unfreiwilligen Überschlag, der am Fuße eines Baumes endete.

Sie wusste weder wie ihr geschah, noch wo sie sich befand. Verdutzt, aber ungemein erleichtert, der gefährlichen Situation entkommen zu sein, sah sie sich um. Auf den ersten Blick kam ihr die Umgebung fremd vor, doch sobald sie sich aufgerappelt hatte und den Blick nach Westen schweifen ließ, wurde ihr klar, dass sie innerhalb der Grenzen Hogwarts eine Reise unternommen hatte. Es war eine unfreiwillige gewesen und sie konnte mit Fug und Recht behaupten, auch eine, die ihr ein paar Beulen und blaue Flecken eingebracht hatte, aber was immer auch dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sie plötzlich hier war, sie war unendlich dankbar dafür.

Der Transport war eindeutig per Portschlüssel geschehen wie ihr die aufkommende Übelkeit bestätigte. Reisen per Portschlüssel hasste sie genauso sehr, wie das Apparieren, vielleicht sogar noch ein wenig mehr. In diesem Fall nahm sie es aber gern hin, denn es hatte ihr wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet.

Hermine entfernte ein paar Blätter aus ihren Haaren und das Gras von Hose und Umhang, als sie an die Anstecknadel kam, die ihr Severus neulich gegeben hatte. Sie stach sich versehentlich daran und lutschte fluchend an ihrem Finger um den minimalen Blutfluss zu stoppen. In diesem Augenblick erinnerte sie sich daran, dass das Ziehen des Portschlüssels eben von ihrer Schulter ausgegangen war und nicht wie sonst von ihrer Leibesmitte. Sie entließ den Finger aus ihrem Munde und griff erstaunt nach der Nadel, drehte sie ein paar Mal hin und her und zog dann den richtigen Schluss: Der Anstecker war ein Portschlüssel und spontan fiel ihr nur ein einziger Mensch ein, der auf die Idee kam, ihr einen Portschlüssel unterzujubeln.

Hermine atmete tief aus. Severus hatte ihn sicherlich eher für die Schlacht dort platziert und sie sollte wirklich wütend auf ihn sein, dass er ohne ihr Wissen einen Portschlüssel an ihr angebracht hatte, aber sie konnte einfach nicht. Ohne ihn wäre sie jetzt noch immer in der Gewalt von Martens und vielleicht schon bald tot. Dann doch lieber einen ungewünschten Transport mit all seinen übeln Auswirkungen.

Sie zog vorsichtig die Anstecknadel ganz aus dem Stoff und besah sie sich noch einmal genau. Das war das kleine Teil mit dem Zeichen Gryffindors, was Severus ihr neulich angesteckt hatte. Eigentlich hätte sie da schon merken müssen, dass etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging. Severus nahm schließlich nie freiwillig etwas in die Hand, das den Löwen abbildete.

Lächelnd steckte sie die Nadel wieder an und begab sich auf den Rückweg. Hier herumzustehen war sicherlich nicht die klügste Idee. Die Schlacht war gerade erst vorbei und wer wusste schon, wen oder was Voldemort vor seinem Tod noch alles mobilisiert hatte. Es war besser sich wieder in die halbwegs sicheren Mauern von Hogwarts zu begeben. Allerdings nicht ohne erhobenen Zauberstab, denn aus der Sache mit Martens hatte sie gelernt, dass die Schule noch längst nicht wieder der sichere Hafen von einst war.

Auf halbem Weg kam ihr Harry in Begleitung von Lucius entgegen. Ein seltsames Bild, das noch vor wenigen Monaten undenkbar gewesen wäre. Beide Männer waren außerordentlich erleichtert sie unverletzt vorzufinden und Harry konnte einfach nicht anders und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Ist ja schon gut Harry! Ich bin noch ganz. Nur ein paar blaue Flecken."

„Merlin sei dank!" Harry zog seine Brille von der Nase und fuhr sich durch die unordentlichen Haare. „Ich hab schon geglaubt wir würden Dich doch noch verlieren."

Hermine nickte. „Das hab ich einen Moment lang auch gedacht. Aber wie es scheint hat Severus hellseherische Kräfte."

„Du weißt, dass er es war, der Dich hierher gebracht hat?" Lucius war ehrlich erstaunt.

„Erst seit eben. Ich hab rausgekriegt, was er als Portschlüssel verwendet hat. Ich weiß nur nicht, wie er ihn aktivieren konnte."

„Das musst Du ihn selbst fragen." Lucius zuckte mit den Schultern und stöhnte leise. Er hatte für ein paar Sekunden vergessen, dass seine linke Schulter noch nicht komplett wiederhergestellt war.

Dieserart abgelenkt konnte er kurz dem Gespräch nicht folgen und wurde erst wieder aufmerksam, als er Harry die Frage aller Fragen stellen hörte. „Sag mal Hermine, was war das vorhin eigentlich? Wie hast Du Riddle fertiggemacht?"

Nun war es an Hermine mit den Schultern zu zucken. „Keine Ahnung. Das war eine Eingebung. Ich habe ihn furchtbar gehasst, weil er Severus und Dich töten wollte, aber das schien überhaupt keine Wirkung zu haben und dann hab ich an das Buch gedacht, dass in Albus Bibliothek stand …"

„Halt mal. Halt! Was heißt hier Du hast ihn gehasst und es hat nichts gewirkt? Wie sollte es denn auch. Ich hab ihn auch gehasst und …"

Lucius war es, der ihn unterbrach. „Bei Hermine ist das anders. Lass es Dir von ihr genau erklären, aber nur soviel: Sie kann Gefühle auf andere Menschen übertragen."

„Bitte was?"

Hermine seufzte. „Harry …. das ist eines der Dinge, die ich bei Gelegenheit mal hätte erwähnen sollen, aber um ganz ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich selbst noch nicht sehr lang, dass das keine Einbildung, sondern eine sehr seltene Kraft unter magischen Frauen ist. Sie heißt Emotionale Magie und ich kann tatsächlich Gefühle manipulieren und Dich oder irgendwen sonst etwas fühlen lassen, dass Du sonst nicht fühlen würdest."

Nervös zupfte Hermine an ihren Haaren herum und getraute sich nicht Harry anzuschauen. Es war komisch ihm diese Information erst so spät zukommen zu lassen. Einige andere aus dem Orden hatten es vorher gewusst und nun fühlte sie sich etwas schuldig.

„Du machst Dir doch eindeutig einen Scherz mit mir, oder?"

„Nein! Glaub mir, das ist kein Scherz. Ich kann das wirklich. Warte!", forderte sie ihn auf und schloss die Augen. Konzentriert dachte sie daran, dass Harry jetzt unbedingt fröhlich sein sollte und als sie ihn plötzlich kichern hörte, beendete sie es wieder.

„Glaubst Du mir jetzt?"

„Das warst Du?"

„Ja.", bestätigte sie und Lucius nickte zur ihrer Unterstützung.

„Ja, so was kann sie und sei mal lieber froh, dass sie Dich nur hat kichern lassen. Mit mir hat sie noch ganz andere Dinge veranstaltet."

Angewidert verzog Harry das Gesicht. „Seid still! Das ist ja widerlich. Ich will nichts davon hören! Erst Snape und dann Malfoy." Demonstrativ hielt er sich die Ohren zu doch Hermine zog seine Hände herunter.

„Pack Deine dreckige Phantasie wieder zurück in die Gosse. Ich hab nur mit Lucius geübt und es war bestenfalls lustig."

Harry befreite seine Hände aus denen Hermines und hielt sie, ein Kreuz formend, schützend vor sich. „Genug, genug! Ich glaub Dir ja, aber verschont mich mit den Einzelheiten. Mich interessiert viel mehr, was Du mit Riddle gemacht hast."

„Das wollte ich Dir ja gerade erzählen. Also Hass war wirkungslos und dann fiel mir das Buch ein, was Severus mir mal gegeben hat. Da stand drin, dass es möglich ist, eine zerstörte Seele wieder zusammen zu setzen, wenn man Reue empfindet und das das ziemlich schmerzhaft sei. Es war wirklich nur eine Eingebung, aber ich habe dann eben versucht Vol …Riddle – sorry, ich bring es einfach noch nicht fertig seinen Namen auszusprechen – na jedenfalls habe ich Reue auf ihn projiziert."

Während Harry eine ganze Zeit lang fassungslos dastand und mit halboffenem Mund leicht vor sich hin starrte, ging Lucius schweigend ein paar Schritte umher. Mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen und zur Seite geneigtem Kopf stand er da und sagte: „Reue. Das war es also." Wieder ging er ein paar Meter und setzte dann nach. „Es muss unmenschlich wehgetan haben. Ich weiß, wie ich mich manchmal fühle wenn ich an gewisse Dinge denke und ich vermute, ich habe nicht einmal ein Prozent der Schuld getragen, die Riddle auf sich geladen hat. Kein Wunder, dass er das nicht überlebt hat. Das hast Du gut gemacht, Hermine."

Die winkte ab. „Hey, es ist ja nicht so, dass es ihn umgebracht hat. Das war Harry mit dem Schwert. Ohne ihn wären wir alle inzwischen wahrscheinlich tot."

Eigentlich hätte Harry an der Stelle unterstreichen sollen, als wie groß er Hermines Anteil am Ausgang des Kampfes ansah, aber er war nicht dazu in der Lage. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag gingen ihm die Worte aus und so liefen sie schweigend zurück zum zerstörten Portal.

Harry und Hermine waren schon beinahe wieder im Gebäude, als Lucius sie aufhielt. „Wisst ihr zufällig, wer der Geheimnisverwahrer für meine Familie ist?"

„Keine Ahnung.", antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß und auch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mist! Verfluchter Mist!"

„Was ist los?", wollte Hermine nun wissen und trat wieder nach draußen direkt neben Lucius.

„Ich wollte sie holen und mit ihnen verschwinden."

„Aber wieso? Riddle ist tot. Welchen Grund hast Du abzuhauen?"

Lucius belächelte ihre Naivität. „Was glaubst Du wohl wird in den nächsten Stunden alles passieren? Zuerst werden wir die Kranken verarzten, dann die gröbsten Schäden beseitigen und irgendwann in der Zwischenzeit wird das Ministerium hier auftauchen und alle Todesser gefangen nehmen. Und falls es Dir nun immer noch nicht klar ist, warum ich verschwinden will: Ich bin einer von ihnen."

„Aber Du bist doch auf unserer Seite gewesen! Du hast gegen Riddle gekämpft."

Lucius Lachen klang furchtbar unecht. „Wer soll das denn glauben?"

„Aber wir können es doch bezeugen! Selbst wenn sie Dich mitnehmen, müssen sie Dich wieder freilassen! Wir sagen für Dich aus! Außerdem bist Du doch mit dem Problem nicht allein. Severus …."

„… hat vor langer Zeit durch Dumbledores Einsatz dem Zaubergamot überzeugen können, dass er als Spion arbeitet. Er ist nicht in Gefahr. Selbst der angebliche Mord an Dumbledore kann durch sein Portrait geklärt werden. Hermine, bilde Dir nicht ein, dass es hier um Gerechtigkeit geht. Hier geht es nur darum der breiten Masse Schuldige vorzuführen. Und ich werde einer davon sein. Nicht das ich mir einbilde, ich wäre unschuldig. So blauäugig bin ich nicht, aber ich will nicht dafür hingerichtet werden, was ich mal vor Jahren getan habe. Und nun sollten wir das Thema ruhen lassen. Wir werden sehen, was passiert. Lasst uns nachschauen, was sie mit Martens gemacht haben."

Wie von Lucius beabsichtigt waren sofort alle anderen Gedanken aus Hermines Kopf verschwunden. „Lebt der etwa noch?"

„Als wir losgelaufen sind, um Dich zu holen, haben sie ihn gerade auf die Krankenstation gebracht. Madame Pomfrey hat etwas von gebrochenen Wirbeln gemurmelt. Dann sind wir los."

Panik breitet sich in Hermine aus, wie ein Lauffeuer. Sie hatte gedacht, es wäre vorbei. Innerlich wie äußerlich bebend rannte sie los. „Wenn er jemandem etwas getan hat werde ich ihn umbringen. Eigenhändig umbringen!"

Harry hielt sie am Arm fest. „Der tut nie wieder jemandem mehr was. Er ist gelähmt vom Kopf bis zu den kleinen Zehen und selbst wenn Poppy könnte, würde sie das nicht ändern." Er sah wie Hermine aufatmete und sich ein wenig entspannte.

„Komm!", sagte er. „Vergiss Martens und lass und zu Snape gehen. Ich denke, er wird Dich sehen wollen, wenn er aufwacht."

TBC


	98. Ein neuer Minister

**98. Ein neuer Minister **

„Lass es gut sein, Hermine.", murmelte Severus leise, als ihr wieder einmal eine Träne über die Wange lief. „Das Bein ist zu ersetzen. Es gibt in der Muggelwelt meines Wissens nach, wirklich gute Prothesen und mit ein bisschen Magie wird es sich anfühlen, als wäre es mein eigenes." Er hoffte, dass er mit dieser Vermutung Recht hatte. Ein Bein zu verlieren war zwar nicht der Weltuntergang, aber auch nicht gerade der geringste Verlust, den man erleiden konnte.

„Das ist es doch gar nicht.", sagte Hermine mit fester Stimme und fuhr sich über die Augen, um die Tränen wegzuwischen. „Ich bin einfach nur froh, dass Du noch lebst und dass es Dir wieder gut geht. Immer wenn ich denke ich habe mich wieder im Griff, schau ich Dich an und könnte einfach nur heulen vor Dankbarkeit. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich Gott, oder Merlin oder am meisten vielleicht Poppy, dafür danken soll."

„Ein einfaches ‚Danke' reicht völlig aus, meine Liebe. Außerdem haben Sie ja auch Ihren Teil dazu beigetragen.", gurrte die kleine stämmige Frau von hinten und tätschelte ihr die Schulter, woraufhin Hermine sie anlächelte und gleich etwas gefestigter wirkte.

„Vielen Dank, Poppy! Sagen Sie, werden Narben von den Flüchen bleiben?"

„Das weiß man nie so genau, aber die Behandlung hat nicht direkt nach dem Fluch stattgefunden, deshalb ist es sehr wahrscheinlich. Aber es werden nicht viele sein. Die Wunden im Gesicht waren übrigens nicht so sehr tief, wie sie aussahen. Die sollten also komplett verheilen."

„Und wann bekommt er seine Prothese?"

„Wenn er soweit ist, sich in die Muggelwelt zu begeben und sich eine anpassen zu lassen. Und nun hören Sie auf, sich Sorgen um ihn zu machen. Er ist schon fast wieder gesund. Zwei, drei Tage und er wird entlassen werden können. Vielleicht besorgen sie ihm bis dahin so ein Ding. Sie wissen schon: Zum fahren … Wie heißt es denn nur."

„Einen Rollstuhl?"

„Ja, genau und wenn Sie das schaffen, dann beschaffen Sie am besten gleich drei oder vier davon. Ich habe hier noch mehr Patienten, die in der näheren Zukunft nicht werden laufen können."

Hermine nickte und versprach ihr Bestes zu tun. Poppy hatte natürlich Recht. Nicht nur Severus war schwer verwundet worden. Da war Ginny, die noch immer bewusstlos, aber angeblich auf dem Weg der Besserung war, Fred, der seit seinem Erwachen wirr redete, Minerva, die auch 24 Stunden nach der Schlacht noch unerklärlich Krampfanfälle hatte, Arthur Weasley, dessen Leben permanent am seidenen Faden hing und so viele andere.

Sie seufzte. Obwohl es vorbei war, war es das irgendwie auch nicht. Die Beerdigungen waren noch nicht vonstatten gegangen, denn sie hatten nach der Schlacht erste einmal die Verwundeten versorgt und hatten die Toten nur aufgebahrt und dafür gesorgt, dass die Körper nicht verfielen.

Nun waren die Beerdigungen ein Kapitel, was ebenso noch abgeschlossen werden musste, wie das jedes einzelnen verletzten Kämpfers hier.

Viele Verwundete waren schon wieder gegangen, entweder, weil sie es mit all dem Leid um sich herum nicht aushielten, oder weil sie inzwischen gesundet waren. Moody war einer von denen, auf die ersteres zutraf. Er war noch längst nicht wieder schmerzfrei, doch er war hart gesotten und hatte beschlossen, dass er außerhalb der Krankenstation viel nützlicher war.

Und genau das traf auch zu. Er hatte Harry gelobt, weil er alle Todesser in den Kerkern eingesperrt hatte, doch nun musste eine langfristige Lösung her und wenn er nicht gerade nachsah, wie es dem Rest des Ordens ging, versuchte er Ordnung in die Angelegenheiten der Schule und es Ordens zu bringen.

Kingsley war ihm dabei, obwohl auch noch nicht zu hundert Prozent wieder hergestellt, schon von der ersten Stunden an eine große Hilfe dabei. Zwar verabscheute er die damit zusammenhängende Bürokratie, hatte sich aber nichts desto trotz mit dem Ministerium in Verbindung gesetzt und erklärt, dass Voldemort gestürzt sei und man 173 Todesser in Verwahrung habe.

Erst sah man ihn an völlig ungläubig an, doch dann wurde er schließlich zum Zaubereiminister gebeten und nach kurzem Warten auch direkt zu ihm vorgelassen.

Scrimgeour war dürr geworden und grauer sowohl was die Haare, als auch was die Hautfarbe betraf. Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem Überbringer der guten Botschaft. „Ist es wahr? Der Dunkle Lord ist tot?"

Shacklebolt bejahte und wollte gerade nachhaken, ob das Ministerium denn nichts von dem Kampf mitbekommen hätte, als der Mann vor seinen Augen zusammenbrach. „Dann ist es vorbei. Es ist VORBEI!", murmelte er noch, bevor er endgültig zusammensackte und nicht wieder aufstand.

Kingsley verstand es. Nach allem, was er wusste, hatten Todesser schon vor Monaten Frau und Tochter des Ministers entführt und ihm gedroht sie zu töten. Dieser Druck war wahrscheinlich alles gewesen, was den Mann noch aufrecht gehalten hatte. Nun war nun weg und der Zusammenbruch die logische Folge.

Der einstige Auror rief medizinische Hilfe herbei und verlangte den stellvertretenden Minister zu sehen, doch die Angestellten schüttelten nur den Kopf. „Es gibt keinen. Alle früheren Minister wurden in den letzten Monaten entlassen und die neuen sind seit Tagen nicht mehr erschienen."

„Kein Wunder. Sie sind in den Verliesen von Hogwarts, weil sie Todesser sind." Kingsley konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und wollte es auch gar nicht. Dieser ganze Haufen hier war nur noch eine Ansammlung von armseligen Mitläufern und weit und breit war niemand in Sicht, der bereit und in der Lage war, Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Dabei war das gerade jetzt so dringend nötig.

Prüfend sah er sich noch einmal um, bevor er es wagte, eine entscheidende Frage zu stellen. „Wer hat nach den aktuellen Ereignissen Anspruch auf den Ministerposten?"

Ein hageres mausgraues Geschöpf in ebenso mausgrauem Umhang trat vor und antwortete ihm: „Jeder, der als Erster darauf Anspruch darauf erhebt."

So etwas in der Art hatte er schon vermutet. „Gut, dann erhebe ich hiermit Anspruch auf den Posten des Zaubereiministers für den Zeitraum bis zur nächsten Wahl."

Das mausgraue Etwas sah ihn gebannt an, trat dann mutig einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu und stotterte. „Herr Minister, ähm, wie genau ist noch Ihr Name?"

Kingsley lachte herzhaft und buchstabierte Shacklebolt.

Als er am Abend zu den anderen zurückkehrte und von seinem Tag berichtete, hielten es alle für einen Scherz. Erst als er die Kette mit dem Siegelring, die nur der jeweilige Minister tragen konnte, unter seinem Hemd hervor zog, verstummten sie und begriffen, welch weit reichende Veränderungen nun machbar waren.

Die erste Entscheidung, die Kingsley als Minister getroffen hatte, hatte jedoch nichts mit Reformen zu tun gehabt, sondern nur mit den Todessern. Er hatte veranlasst, dass man sie am nächsten Morgen abholen würde. Dazu hatte er all jene Auroren verpflichtet, die er aus früheren Zeiten noch als vertrauenswürdig einschätzte. Viele waren es nicht und so sah er schon jetzt die Aufgabe vor sich, schnellstens neue Auroren ausbilden zu lassen und dabei sehr auf deren Ansichten zu achten.

Als die Todesser dann am nächsten Tag Gruppe für Gruppe nach Askaban gebracht wurden, trat auf einmal auch Lucius vor und Kingsley brauchte ihm nur eine Sekunden in die Augen zu sehen, um zu verstehen, was hier ablief. Er ging auf den blonden Mann zu und zog ihn von den bereits magisch gefesselten Männern weg. „Was soll das Malfoy?"

„Nach was sieht es denn aus?"

„Als ob Sie unbedingt nach Askaban wollten."

„Da gehöre ich hin und bevor Sie etwas anderes sagen: Bei einem anderen Minister hätte ich mich nicht gestellt. Doch ich vertraue auf ein gerechtes Urteil."

„Das werden Sie auch zweifellos bekommen, aber dazu brauchen Sie nicht für die nächsten Monate in Askaban auf die Verhandlung zu warten. Nehmen Sie das als Anerkennung für die Dinge, die Sie in den letzten Wochen geleistet haben und nun gehen Sie zu McGonagall. Sie ist wieder auf den Beinen und wird Sie zu Ihrer Familie bringen." Ohne Malfoy noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen schritt er davon und beschäftigte sich gleich darauf damit, die Beerdigungen zu veranlassen.

Diese fanden drei Tage nach der Schlacht statt und mit denen, die bereits am Tag der Entscheidung gefallen waren, musste nun auch Arthur Weasley beerdigt werden. Er war in der letzten Nacht an den Folgen eines zu lang andauernden Cruciatus-Fluches gestorben. Sein Körper hatte lange gegen die anhaltenden Schmerzen aufbegehrt, dann jedoch irgendwann den Dienst endgültig eingestellt. Arthur war das letzte Opfer. Der Letzte, der für die gute Sache gestorben war.

Insgesamt hatte der Orden von allen 124 Menschen, die in den Kampf gezogen waren, gut und gern ein Drittel verloren. Zweiundvierzig Gräber hatten sie ausheben; zweiundvierzig gute Menschen beerdigen müssen.

Die Trauer war groß und die Tatsache, dass es weitere sechzehn Menschen gab, die in der Schlacht bleibenden Schaden erlitten hatten, machte es nicht besser. Doch was auch immer sie für Verluste erlitten hatten, sie wussten, dass es vorbei war, dass sie zusammengestanden, gewonnen und Voldemorts Herrschaft überwunden hatten.

Den meisten von ihnen war das ein Trost, auch wenn die persönlichen Verluste es manchmal schwer machten, sich daran zu erinnern.

Besonders die Weasleys traf es hart. Ginny war zwar auf dem Weg der Besserung und verkraftete es relativ gut, dass sie auf dem Rücken Narben zurückbehalten würde, doch Arthurs Tod riss eine Lücke in die Großfamilie, die so schnell nicht würde geschlossen werden können. Selbst die Freude, weil Fred von Tag zu Tag klarer wurde, konnte den Schmerz über den Verlust nicht lindern.

Auch Remus und Tonks hatten schwer mit den Folgen der Schlacht zu kämpfen. Für Remus hielt jede Nacht neue Albträume bereit, in denen er immer und immer wieder sah, wie seine Kampfgefährten beim ersten Angriff starben und seine Schuldgefühle waren überwältigend.

Tonks dagegen musste verkraften, dass sie eine Fehlgeburt erlitten hatte. Die Schwangerschaft selbst hatte sie erst Tage zuvor bemerkt, doch das Gefühl der Leere fraß sie trotzdem auf. Wohlweislich belastete sie Remus nicht auch noch mit diesem Wissen, denn auch ohne das, benötigte er schon mehr Beruhigungsmittel, als langfristig gut für ihn wären. Nur das Gefühl zusammen zu gehören und einander Halt geben zu können, half ihnen, die schwere Zeit zu überstehen.

TBC 


	99. Vom Heranschleichen und Annähern

_Padme: Ja, manchmal kann es ganz leicht sein, Zauberminister zu werden und meistens sind die Leute, die danach gar nicht gestrebt haben, auch noch die besten für den Posten. Was Arthurs Tod betrifft: Das ist zwar schlimm, aber seine Familie wird es zusammen verarbeiten. Heute schauen wir mal, wie es Severus so ohne sein Bein geht. _

****

**99. Vom Heranschleichen und Annähern **

Auch Severus hatte mit den Nachwirkungen der Schlacht zu kämpfen, doch sie waren bei ihm mehr körperlicher als seelischer Natur. Er kam damit klar, dass ihm ein Bein fehlte und auch damit, dass er einen künstlichen Ersatz bekommen würde, aber das Rollstuhlfahren wollte ihm einfach nicht so gut gelingen, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte.

Zwar war sein Kerker, in der er nach den Beerdigungen erstmals zurückgekehrt war, nun absolut eben und wies noch nicht einmal mehr eine Schwelle auf, aber das änderte leider nichts daran, dass er die Tatsache verfluchte, sich nicht mehr hinstellen zu können, wenn ihm danach war. Gerade beim Brauen würde ihm das enorme Schwierigkeiten machen, wenn er nicht mal mehr in den Kessel sehen konnte.

Hermine beobachtete ihn einige Stunden lang und fasste dann einen Entschluss. „Severus, ich denke bis die Wunde soweit verheilt ist, dass Du eine Prothese tragen kannst, solltest Du auf Krücken wechseln."

„Was?", brummte er, weil seine körperlich Unzulänglichkeit kein Thema war, über das er reden wollte.

„Krücken, Severus. Sie sind sicherlich nervig, aber besser als der Rollstuhl. Du könntest damit stehen und kämst auch die Treppen hoch."

„Dann zaubere mir welche. Ich bin von dem Ding hier mehr genervt, als ich es von Krücken je sein könnte." Er sah auf den Rollstuhl und verdrehte die Augen. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wie die Muggel mit so etwas klar kommen."

Hermine schmunzelte und reichte ihm die Krücken, die sie aus zwei Holzscheiten mittels Verwandlung gemacht hatte. „Keine Ahnung, aber probier mal, ob Du damit besser zurecht kommst."

Severus drückte sich nach oben und übte sich einige Augenblicke lang in der Technik des Umherlaufens. Er freundete sich recht schnell mit dieser Art der Fortbewegung an und stellte nur fest, dass die Stützen ein wenig zu kurz geraten waren. Hermine passte die Krücken an und ab da fühlte sich Severus besser. Es war nicht so, dass alles wie vorher war, aber es war doch ziemlich dicht dran.

Im Kampf hatten sie viele Freunde verloren und um sie und sein Bein tat es ihm wirklich leid, aber die Freude, die er empfand, weil er noch am Leben war und Hermine gesund und munter bei ihm saß, war nahezu unbeschreiblich.

Sie war ihm in den letzten Tagen kaum von der Seite gewichen und er war dankbar dafür. Ihre Anwesenheit ließ ihm nicht viel Zeit über die Verluste nachzudenken und sie half ihm sich daran zu erinnern, wie viel Glück er gehabt hatte.

Eigentlich war ihm völlig unklar, wieso er überhaupt noch da war. Vor etwa einer Woche hatte er mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen, als er den Plan fasste Voldemort zu suchen. Schon als er aus der Schule hinaus ins Hauptquartier gefloht war, hatte er war er sich sicher gewesen, dass er die nächste Stunde nicht würde überleben können.

In Milford Haven hatte er sich nur kurz aufgehalten. Es war nur eine Zwischenstation auf dem Weg in seinen Untergang. Sein Plan war schlicht und selbstzerstörerisch. Er hatte sich in eine Seitengasse begeben, auf sein dunkles Mal gedrückt und war dann einfach appariert. Er war sich vorher nicht sicher, ob das gut gehen konnte, aber bis dahin funktionierte sein Idee. Voldemorts Ruf war diesem sicherlich in jenem Augenblick nicht einmal bewusst, aber er brachte Severus zu ihm.

Verwundert hatte er in der alten Ruine einer seit Jahrhunderten zerstörten Burg gestanden und Voldemort auf einem Steinthron sitzen sehen. Er hatte ihn angestarrt und erst nach langen Sekunden begriffen, dass das Monster auch in seine Richtung sah, aber nicht auf seine Anwesenheit reagierte. Severus ahnte, dass Voldemort mit etwas anderem, etwas sehr anstrengendem, beschäftigt sein musste und nutzte die einzige Chance, die er vielleicht bekommen würde. Er stürmte nach vor und hieb mit dem Zahn des Basilisken auf das Medaillon ein, das glänzend um den Hals des Gegners hing.

Und tatsächlich gelang es ihm mit der Wucht und dem Überraschungseffekt, den Horkrux zu zerstören. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es funktionieren könnte, so wie auch Voldemort scheinbar nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass jemand einen derartigen direkten Angriff wagen würde.

Doch als das Seelenstück zerbracht, sein wertvoller Inhalt sich in der Luft verteilte und damit verloren ging, kam Riddle zurück ins Hier und Jetzt. Seit er seine Anhänger alle zu sich gerufen und mit einem noch dunkleren Spruch als dem Imperius zu bloßen Puppen gemacht hatte, war als seine Konzentration von Nöten gewesen, um sie zu lenken. Er ließ sie Dinge tun und Zauber wirken, die sie nicht einmal hätten lernen können, wenn er ihnen die Zeit dazu gegeben hätte. Gewaltige Macht war nötig um alle seine Marionetten gleichzeitig zu bewegen, wie einen Mann und doch so individuell, dass jeder richtig agierte.

Niemand außer ihm, dem Dunklen Lord, wäre zu solch einer phantastischen Leistung in der Lage gewesen. Und nun kam jemand her und unterbrach nicht nur seine Konzentration, sondern tat das auch noch mit der Vernichtung eines Horkruxes. Voldemorts Hände schossen nach vorn und legten sich um den Hals des Unglücklichen, der derartiges gewagt hatte.

Schon nach einer Sekunde hatte er Snape erkannt und losgelassen, denn für den Bastart, der ihn verraten hatte, war ein anderer Tod angemessen. Er jagte Nagini, die faul neben ihm geruht hatte auf den Mann zu und wollte sich schon am langsamen und schmerzvollen Tod des Verräters weiden, als Snapes Hand hervorschnellte und der Schlange mitten im Angriff den Basilikenzahn, den er noch immer fest umklammert hielt, von unten durchs den Kopf hieb.

Nagini erschlaffte sofort und Voldemort tobte. Für Sekunden vergaß er sogar den Kampf in Hogwarts, doch da der beinahe schon gewonnen war, änderte das nichts.

Voldemort spürte nur noch Wut. Er zog nicht einmal seinen Zauberstab, als er einen Fluch nach dem anderen auf den Mann abfeuerte, von dem er lange Jahre geglaubt hatte, er sei ein treuer Anhänger. Die ersten Flüche konnte der noch abwehren, doch dann sackte Severus Snape, getroffen von mehreren bösartigen Zaubern, zusammen und blieb liegen. Sein Versuch, selbst Flüche auf den Gegner loszulassen, scheiterte daran, dass Voldemort ihm den Zauberstab abnahm und Severus Erinnerung endete in dem Moment, als er ihn mit dem stärksten Sectumsempra belegte, der jemals gesprochen worden war.

Severus war in dem Augenblick schwarz vor Augen geworden, in dem er sein Bein verlor. Im Nachhinein schien ihm das wie eine Gnade.

An die folgenden Ereignisse hatte er auch nicht viele Erinnerungen, doch Hermine und so gut wie jeder, der Ordensmitglieder hatte ihm alles haarklein berichtet. Hermines Worte war emotional gewesen, als sie das erste Mal davon sprach und er hatte sie mehrfach ausbremsen müssen, um ihren Ausführungen folgen zu können. Letztlich begriff er jedoch, was geschehen war und war unendlich stolz auf sie.

Die Zeit schlich dahin und nach und nach kehrte die Normalität ins Leben der Ordensmitglieder zurück.

Acht Tage nach der Schlacht war niemand mehr auf der Krankenstation. Alle Verletzungen, die geheilt werden konnten, waren auch geheilt worden. Mit den bleibenden Schäden lernten die Betroffenen nach und nach zu leben. Nur Martens lag noch dort oben, aber das weniger, weil er geheilt werden musste, denn gegen die vollständige Durchtrennung des Rückenmarks konnte man auch in der Zauberwelt nichts tun, sondern vielmehr, weil noch nicht entschieden worden war, was mit ihm geschehen sollte.

Da er sich weder bewegen noch äußern konnte, war das nicht weiter schlimm und alles, was man für ihn tat, war ihn künstlich zu ernähren und ihn zweimal am Tag mit einem Zauber zu reinigen.

Anderen Patienten mit ähnlichen Verletzungen hätte Poppy wesentlich mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, doch diesen Mann konnte sie nicht einmal ansehen, ohne dass sie den Wunsch verspürte, den Beruf zu wechseln. Es schauderte sie, wenn sie an all das dachte, was man ihr von ihm erzählt hatte und so ignorierte sie ihn die meiste Zeit. Einzig den Gedanken, dass die Welt gerecht war, ließ sie zu. Im eigenen Körper bei vollem Bewusstsein eingeschlossen zu sein, schien ihr eine gerechte Strafe für all seine Missetaten.

So dachte inzwischen auch Hermine, die sich noch am Tag der Schlacht davon überzeugt hatte, dass er wirklich unschädlich gemacht worden war. Seitdem ignorierte sie Martens Existenz, was nicht schwer war, da es auch ohne Gedanken an ihn zu verschwenden, genug zu tun gab.

In den ersten Tagen war sie viel bei Severus gewesen, wenn sie nicht gerade Heiltränke gebraut hatte. Auch jetzt war sie die meiste Zeit mit Severus in den gemeinsamen Räumen, doch nach und nach bekamen sie beide immer mehr Besuch und sie stellte zufrieden fest, dass sie sich nicht mehr so einsam und gefangen im Kerker fühlte, wie noch Tage zuvor.

Dazu trug auch bei, dass sich gewisse Dinge sehr zum Positiven veränderten. Da war zum einen Ron, der schon zweimal bei ihr gewesen war und dabei sogar zu vergessen schien, dass er Severus hasste. Seine Besuche waren lang und für beide wichtig gewesen. Ron brauchte moralische Unterstützung wegen des Todes seines Vaters und Hermine war bereit, sie ihm zu geben. Lange Monate zuvor hatte sich ihre Freundschaft nicht so intensiv und so ehrlich angefühlt.

Auch Harry hatte schon mehrfach an die Tür des Kerkers geklopft. Doch er besuchte erstaunlicherweise nicht nur Hermine, sondern auch Severus, mit dem ihn seit der großen Schlacht, ein unsichtbares Band der Freundschaft verband. Es war noch dünn und konnte sich durch jede Kleinigkeit wieder in Luft auflösen, doch Harry verstand nach und nach, dass der ältere Mann ganz und gar anders war, als er sich immer eingebildet hatte.

Mit Freude nahm Hermine diese Veränderung wahr und als sie zu dritt an einem Abend Ende September bei einem Glas Rotwein vor dem Kamin saßen, da besah sie sich die beiden wichtigsten Männer in ihrem Leben und beschloss die eine Sache, die ihr auf dem Herzen lag, endgültig zu klären.

Sie ging zu der Schublade, in die Severus vor so unendlich lang erscheinender Zeit das Bild von Lily gelegt hatte und kramte es hervor. Da sie Severus nicht vor den Kopf stoßen wollte, gab sie es Severus zuerst in die Hand.

Er sah sie fragend an. „Was soll ich damit?"

Hermine setzte sich ganz dicht neben ihn und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Du und Harry, ihr versteht euch doch inzwischen so gut. Meinst Du nicht, es wird Zeit ein paar Dinge auf den Tisch zu packen?"

„Ich verstehe mich mit ihm? Wie kommst Du auf diese Schnapsidee?" Severus Grinsen verriet, dass er nur einen Scherz machte und er setzte auch gleich hinten an: „Ich weiß nicht, ob es jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür ist."

„Ich vermute mal, der wäre nie, wenn es nach Dir geht."

„Damit könntest Du durchaus Recht haben. Also gut. Wenn Du meinst, dass Potter das wissen muss."

„Ja, das meine ich und nun lass ich euch allein. Ich habe ohnehin noch einen Trank auf dem Feuer."

In der nächsten halben Stunde erzählte Severus von Lily und ihrer Beziehung zueinander. Harry lauschte aufmerksam und schüttelte nur ab und an mit dem Kopf oder nickte zustimmend. Als Severus am Ende angekommen war, war sein Gegenüber sprachlos und starrte in die Flammen. „Das ist verrückt. Sie könnten mein Vater sein."

„Nein, wohl eher nicht. Wenn Sie mal in den Spiegel schauen und sich mit Ihrem Vater vergleichen, dann wissen Sie, dass ich es nicht bin."

„So meinte ich das nicht. Aber theoretisch hätte ich Ihr Sohn sein können. Und ich hab nach der Szene aus dem Denkarium immer gedacht, Sie hätten meine Mutter gehasst."

„Wenn es Ihnen hilft: Zeitweise war das auch so und was ihren Vater angeht: Den habe ich gehasst."

Harry nickte. Nicht, dass er seinen Vater, den er niemals kennen gelernt hatte, nicht liebte, aber er konnte es verstehen. Wenn er Snape gewesen wäre, hätte er James vermutlich auch nicht gemocht. „Das kann ich nachvollziehen." Wenig später setzte er hinzu: „Meinen Sie, wir sollten von Madame Pomfrey überprüfen lassen, ob wir nicht doch verwandt sind. Immerhin haben wir beide schwarze Haare und …"

„Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich, Potter! Niemand, der Sie jemals im Zaubertrankunterricht erlebt hat, würde auch nur eine Minute annehmen, dass Sie mit mir verwandt sind. Und das trotz einer hochgradig begabten Mutter. Jetzt lassen Sie das Thema ruhen. Hermine hatte Recht damit, dass Sie darüber bescheid wissen sollen, doch es ändert nichts zwischen uns. Ich kann Sie immer noch nicht leiden."

„Eben sowenig, wie ich Sie leiden kann.", war Harrys Antwort, bevor sie einander grinsend zuprosteten.

Hermine schien mit ihrer Laborarbeit, die - wie beide Männer vermuteten - aus intensivem Lauschen bestanden hatte, fertig zu sein und gesellte sich wieder zu ihnen. Sie sprachen noch eine Weile von den Veränderungen, die Shacklebolt an den Gesetzen vorgenommen hatte und die nun Muggelgeborenen die gleichen Rechte einräumen, wie jedem Halb- oder Reinblut; über die Schule, die nach dem Wochenende wieder starten würde und so vieles anderes.

Harry ging kurz vor Mitternacht in den Gryffindorturm und ließ die beiden Kerkerbewohner allein.

Severus lag halb auf der Couch, halb saß er und Hermine war mit dem Kopf in seinem Schoß eingeschlafen. Er betrachtete sie eine Weile eingehend und nickte dann selbst ein, bis ihn ein Gedanke aus dem Schlaf riss.

Vorsichtig stand er auf, was danke der Prothese, die er seit drei Tagen trug, keine Anstrengung mehr darstellte. Sie war muggelgefertigt und sah sehr echt aus. Er hatte seinen linken Fuß und die Wade verloren. Die Prothese ersetzte beides und war sogar farblich an seinen Teint angepasst worden. Niemand, der es nicht wusste, konnte erahnen, dass durch diesen Teil seines Körpers kein Blut floss. Er musste die Prothese einmal am Tag ablegen und innen, wie außen säubern, doch selbst im Schlaf konnte er sie tragen und dank eines anhaltenden Zaubers, hatte sie sogar seine Körpertemperatur und die Haut fühlte sich echt an.

Wie um sich zu überzeugen, dass es keine Einbildung war, dass er ein solches Meisterwerk der Technik und Zauberei besaß, zog er sein Hosenbein nach oben und betrachtete seinen künstlichen Fuß. Als er ging und dabei nur minimal humpelte, fragte er sich einmal mehr, warum zur Hölle Mad-Eye mit einem Holzbein herumlief.

Doch zurzeit gab es Wichtigeres. Ihm war gerade aufgefallen, dass er etwas vergessen hatte und nun musste er sich damit auseinander setzen, das wieder gut zu machen.

TBC

Gerade jetzt, wo wir uns dem Ende nähern, würde ich mich sehr über euer Feedback freuen.


	100. Das Geschenk

**100. Das Geschenk **

In dieser Nacht schloss Severus kein Auge mehr. Er kam stattdessen einem sehr speziellen Hobby nach und tat etwas, was er schon seit vielen Monaten nicht mehr getan hatte: Er experimentierte mit Gerüchen.

Sein Herz schlug für die Tränkebrauerei, doch nichts desto trotz gab es Dinge, wie das Anreichern verschiedener Komponenten zu einem besonderen Duft, die ihn ebenso erfreuten. Gerade jetzt spürte er, dass er die Zeit nutzen konnte, eine lange gehegte Idee umzusetzen und ein Parfüm ganz speziell für Hermine zu zaubern.

Magie spielte dabei im besten Falle ein untergeordnete Rolle, doch zaubern war dafür allemal der richtige Ausdruck, denn innerhalb von vier Stunden entstand ein Sud, der Severus betörte und dies vermutlich mit Hermine nicht weniger tun würde. Magie hatte bewirkt, dass die Experimente bis zur Fertigstellung nur kurze Zeit brauchten. Magie hatte auch bewirkt, dass die Grundstoffe sich bereitwilliger als mit Muggelmethoden von ihren ätherischen Ölen trennten, doch es war Severus Hand gewesen, die dieses Geschenk für die Sinne kreiert hatte.

Ebenso leise, wie er das Labor betreten hatte, verließ er es nun wieder, deckte den Tisch im Wohnzimmer und stellte neben die noch leere Kaffeetasse von Hermine eine winzige Probe des Duftes, den er für sie hergestellt hatte.

Er wusste, dass sein olfaktorischer Sinn, dem anderer Menschen durch die Tränkebrauerei bei weitem überlegen war. Dies und sein natürliches Talent Schönheit aus wenigen duftenden Zutaten zu erschaffen, hatte ihn schon früher dazu getrieben, den einen oder anderen davon in eine Flasche zu sperren.

Mit einem Lächeln dachte er daran, dass Hermine vor Monaten – noch bevor sie sich eingestanden hatten, einander zu lieben – einmal seinem Aftershave erlegen war. Er hatte ihr nie verraten, dass es aus seiner eigenen Herstellung stammte. Umso gespannter war er nun darauf zu hören, was sie zu seinem Geschenk sagen würde.

Er verscheute Krummbein, der es sich auf Hermines Bauch bequem gemacht hatte und weckte die Frau, die er liebte mit Küssen. „Aufwachen, Hermine!"

Sie knurrte nur und war noch unleidlicher, als sie es ohnehin schon morgens war, doch Severus gab nicht auf und versprach ihr, das es ein ganz besonderer Tag werden würde. Ob sie ihm glaubte oder nicht – irgendwann gab sie auf und öffnete die Augen.

Severus' Grinsen verunsicherte sie ein bisschen und sie wollte wissen, was eigentlich los sein, doch er schickte sie nur ins Bad und forderte sie auf, sich zu beeilen.

Als sie wenige Minuten später deutlich munterer zurückkehrte und sah, dass der Tisch gedeckt und völlig überladen war, sah sie ihn nur fragend an.

„Meine Güte, was ist das denn? Frühstück für eine ganze Kompanie?" Lachend setzte sie sich wenig später an den reichlich gedeckten Tisch und betrachtete alles, bis ihr das Glasfläschchen neben ihrem Teller auffiel. Sie griff danach, hielt es gegen das Licht und drehte es in den Händen. "Was ist das?"

"Mach es auf und riech daran." Severus konnte es kaum erwarten, ihren Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen, wenn sie das Parfüm das erste Mal wahrnahm.

Er musste nur noch Sekunden darauf warten. Vorsichtig öffnete Hermine das kleine Gefäß und wedelte sich den Geruch zu, der ihm entströmte. Verwundert zog sie eine Augenbraue nach oben, bevor sie sich die Probe genau unter die Nase hielt und tief einatmete. "Wow!", entkam es ihr. "Wo zur Hölle hast Du das her?"

"Aus meinem Labor.", antwortete er ganz sachlich, obwohl er innerlich vor Freunde zersprang, weil es ihr gefiel.

"Das hast Du gemacht?" Purer Unglaube sprach aus ihren Worten.

"Ja."

"Aber wann?"

"Vorhin."

"Nein!"

Severus grinste spitzbübisch, wie es Hermine noch nie gesehen hatte. "Doch."

"Aber ein Parfüm lässt sich doch nicht in so kurzer Zeit herstellen! Wann hast Du damit angefangen?"

"Heute Nacht." Er grinste nun breit.

"Unglaublich!"

"Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich wusste, wie es riechen sollte. In meinem Kopf habe ich es schon vor langer Zeit hergestellt. Außerdem hat es noch nicht die Haltbarkeit, die es haben sollte. Noch verfliegt es innerhalb einer Stunde."

"Das ist egal. Es riecht fantastisch. Irgendwie frisch, ausgeglichen und sehr ... weiblich, ohne zuviel nach Blüten zu stinken." Fragend sah sie ihn an.

"Frische Minze, Wegwarte, rotes Sandelholz, das Öl der Blauen Passionsblume und noch einige andere Dinge.", beantwortete er ihre nicht gestellte Frage.

Hermine hielt sich das Fläschchen wieder dicht unter die Nase. „Ich rieche nicht eine dieser Zutaten."

„Das ist das Geheimnis dabei. Gefällt es Dir?" Eigentlich musste er die Frage nicht stellen, aber er wollte es hören.

„Ob es mir gefällt? Du bist gut! Für das Zeug würde ich morden!", antwortete sie ihm überschwänglich.

„Gut, das ist erfreulich, denn immerhin trägt es Deinen Namen." Ohne aufzusehen griff Severus, der genau wusste, dass ihr in diesem Moment der Mund offen stand, nach einer Scheibe Brot und bestrich sie mit Butter, bevor er eine Scheibe Schinken darauf platzierte. Erst dann sah er auf. „Ich kann mich erinnern, es Dir schon gesagt zu haben: Ein vor Erstaunen offen stehender Mund steht Dir nicht." Er langte über den Tisch und drückte leicht mit den Fingerspitzen gegen Hermines Kinn. „Viel besser. Und nun iss etwas. Der Tag wird wohl noch die eine oder andere Überraschung bieten, nehme ich an."

Nur langsam fand Hermine ihre Sprache wieder. „Du … Du hast ein Parfüm für mich erfunden. Das ist … Wahnsinn!"

„Nein, ist es nicht. Genau genommen ist es nur ein Hobby von mir." Er kaute einen Moment und setzte dann hinzu. „Allerdings ein angenehm einträgliches."

„Du verkaufst Parfüm?" Hermine kam aus dem Staunen an diesem Morgen gar nicht mehr heraus.

„Nein, aber die Rezepte dafür. „Wontingten & Quint" sind stets recht spendabel, wenn ich Ihnen etwas Neues anbiete."

Hermine blieben nun fast die Worte im Hals stecken. „Du verkaufst Parfümrezepte an die größten Produzenten in gesamt Westeuropa? Wieso weiß ich das denn nicht?"

„Weil das mein bestgehütetes Geheimnis ist und weil ich die Rezepte nicht unter meinem Namen verkaufe." Wieder kaute er einen Bissen. „Ach und im Übrigen …" Er stand auf, umrundete den Tisch und zog sie zu sich. „Das ist Dein Geburtstagsgeschenk. Ich wünsche Dir alles Gute." Er küsste sie und grinste, denn sie tat es auch.

Als sie Sauerstoff benötigten, sagte sie: „Du hast es also nicht vergessen?"

„Doch, aber ich bitte mir das nachzusehen, denn als Du Geburtstag hattest, war ich noch auf der Krankenstation. Allerdings dachte ich, ich sollte Deinen Ehrentag nicht ganz unter den Teppich fallen lassen. Bei Frauen weiß man nie, wie sie darauf reagieren. Am Ende verbannst Du mich dafür noch aus Deinem Bett. Es ist also purer Eigennutz, dass ich Dir etwas schenke."

Gespielt entsetzt schob sie sich von ihm weg. „Das ist es also! Tja, das hättest Du Dir eigentlich sparen können. Immerhin ist es ja Dein Bett, nicht wahr?"

„Unseres! Oder hast Du vor, in eigene Räume zu ziehen?" Daran hatte Severus zuvor noch gar nicht gedacht und er betete, dass sie nein sagen würde.

„Warum sollte ich denn? Wenn Du mich nicht unbedingt loshaben willst, würde ich sehr gern hier wohnen bleiben."

Mit mehr Gleichgültigkeit, als er fühlte, bestätigte Severus ihr, dass sie ihn nicht stören würde und nur weil Hermine ihn gut genug kannte, wusste sie, wie viel ihm ihre Antwort bedeutete.

„Wenn wir gerade dabei sind, über die Zukunft zu reden: Wirst Du die Lehre bei mir fortsetzen, oder willst Du Dir lieber einen anderen Zaubertränkemeister suchen?"

Hermine zog verdutzt die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Meinst Du denn, das wäre besser?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich denke, dass wir im Labor gut miteinander auskommen, aber vielleicht wäre es auch gut, wenn Du Dir ein paar Dinge bei jemand anderem abschauen könntest."

Hermine zog sich fest an ihn und küsste ihn. „So, meinst Du also. Weißt Du, was ich meine? Ich meine, dass ich vom Besten lernen sollte und das bist – oh welch Überraschung! – nun mal Du. Und nun hör auf, alles in Frage zu stellen, was wir haben und küss mich gefälligst."

Dieser Aufforderung kam Severus nur allzu gerne nach.

TBC

So, das war das vorletzte Kapitel. Sollte es euch teilweise ein bisschen an „Das Parfüm" erinnert haben, ist das nur verständlich, denn die Idee, Severus Parfum herstellen zu lassen, stammt aus diesem Buch. Nun kommt nur noch ein Kapitel und der Epilog; beides am Donnerstag.schnief 


	101. Eine haarige Angelegenheit

_Achtung: Das 101. Kapitel und der Epilog gehen gleichzeitig online! _

****

**101. Eine haarige Angelegenheit **

Severus ging in den Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Heute war ein ganz besonderer Tag. Zum ersten Mal in all den Jahren als Lehrer würde er miterleben, wie er selbst vernichtet werden würde. Zumindest glaubte er das und dieser Glauben war begründet. Auch wenn er in den letzten Wochen deutlich entspannter war, so dürfte er sicherlich noch immer die größte Angst einiger Schüler darstellen und aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach würde nicht nur ein Irrwicht heute in seiner Form erscheinen.

Grinsend musste er an die Erzählung von Hermine dazu denken. Neville Longbottom hatte wirklich Glück, dass dies nicht Stoff des siebten Schuljahres war. Er hätte seinem Lehrer wohl sonst nie mehr in die Augen sehen können.

Als Longbottom, Potter und Weasley, gemeinsam mit vielen anderen Gryffindors, Ravenclaws , Hufflepuffs und nicht zuletzt Systherins an die Schule zurückgekehrt waren, hatte Severus gestöhnt, denn durch die Rückkehrer waren die Klassen überfüllt und teilweise mussten sie sogar geteilt werden. Das bedeutete für ihn, wie für jeden anderen Lehrer mehr Arbeit, doch nach reiflicher Überlegung akzeptierte er das und ertrug es sogar klaglos. Immerhin war das nur der Preis dafür, dass nicht länger Voldemorts Lehrplan umgesetzt werden musste.

Minerva wunderte sich ein bisschen darüber, dass er die zusätzlichen Stunden ohne Murren übernahm, aber sie Freude darüber, dass er nicht dagegen aufbegehrte, ließ sie vergessen, ihn zu fragen, warum das so war.

Seit sie wieder Direktorin der Schule war, hatten sich einige Dinge zum Guten gewendet. Natürlich wusste sie, dass es nicht Severus Schuld gewesen war, was zuvor in den Klassenzimmern geschehen war, doch sie nahm all die schlechten Änderungen mit Freuden zurück.

Severus indes war unglaublich erleichtert, nicht länger die Last der Verantwortung tragen zu müssen. Früher hatte er sich immer vorgestellt, wie er mit all den kleinen Idioten umgehen würde, wenn er nur die Macht dazu hätte, doch die Erfahrung zeigte ihm, dass es besser war, diese Macht gar nicht erst zu besitzen.

Außerdem war es ein Fakt, dass er auch ohne den Direktorenposten überaus gut ausgelastet war. Da waren die Stunden in Zaubertränke, sowie die in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, seine Tätigkeiten als Lehrmeister für Hermine und seit Neuesten auch für Draco, sowie seine Tätigkeit als Rezeptentwickler für Wontingten & Quint und nicht zuletzt war da Hermine, die ihn als Freund und Mann in Anspruch nahm.

Ganz nebenher verfolgte er derzeit noch die Prozesse gegen die Todesser und trat als Zeuge auf. Seine Aussage, die den größten Teil der Männer und Frauen belastete, war schon länger vom Gericht aufgenommen worden. Nach und nach wurden sie alle verurteilt und als sie nun – Monate nach ihrer Festnahme – allmählich aus ihrer Lethargie erwachten, wurden sie nach Askaban gebracht. Sieben von ihnen hatten die Dementoren inzwischen ihren Kuss aufgedrückt und leider war keiner davon Andrew Martens gewesen.

Er wäre der einzige Mensch, bei dem es sich Severus die Urteilsvollstreckung nicht hätte entgehen lassen, doch dazu kam es nicht, aus Mangel an schwerwiegenden Verbrechen. Er hatte keinen Mord begangen, kein Vergewaltigung, keine schwere Körperverletzung und einzig das Mal an seinem Arm verriet ihn als Todesser. Und da seine Taten im Lichte derer seiner Mitangeklagten beinahe schon harmlos erschienen, war er nur zu zwei Jahren in Askaban verurteilt wurden. Dies hätte Severus wahrscheinlich geärgert, doch in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Martens niemals auch nur wieder den kleinen Finger würde rühren können, machte es ihm noch nicht einmal etwas aus, dass man die Strafe ausgesetzt hatte zugunsten eines langfristigen Aufenthaltes im St. Mungos.

Stattdessen machte er sich jetzt Gedanken über Lucius. Bald schon würde sich zeigen, was mit ihm geschah. Er war noch auf freiem Fuß, da Kingsley Shacklebolt das so angeordnet hatte, doch seine Verhandlung lief und jeder vermutete, dass er um eine Haftstrafe nicht herumkommen würde.

Erstaunlicherweise trug Lucius das mit Fassung und schien sich in sein Schicksal zu fügen. Severus hatte vor zwei Tagen für ihn ausgesagt und seine Rolle im letzten Gefecht, sowie die bei der Rettung von Ashley Court hervorgehoben. Er wusste nicht, ob es etwas half, doch er würde es noch wahrscheinlich eher erfahren, als ihm lieb war. Albus Portrait war gerade im Gerichtssaal, um seine Aussage zu machen und gleich danach würde das Urteil vermutlich gefällt.

Tatsächlich war Albus bereits zurück und wartete ungeduldig in seinem Rahmen, als Severus später das Labor betrat. Severus ließ ihn nicht lange zappeln. Schließlich war er entsetzlich gespannt, was seinen Freund nun erwartete. „Wie ist es ausgegangen?", fragte er, erhielt jedoch erstmal keine Antwort, da Hermine die Tür aufriss und hereinstürmte. Sie stellte – ohne Severus anzusehen – die gleiche Frage an das Portrait, denn auch ihr brannte sie auf der Seele. Lucius war in der Zwischenzeit ebenso zu einem Freund geworden, wie Draco, der mittlerweile gemeinsam mit ihr in die Lehre bei Severus ging und heute nur fehlte, weil er der Urteilsverkündung beiwohnte.

Albus schmunzelte, denn er wusste, dass jeder hier Lucius nur das Beste wünschte. „Ich denke, wir können alle zufrieden sein. Er hat vier Jahre Haft in Godeworth erhalten. Nach der Hälfte der Zeit kann er auf Bewährung entlassen werden. Danach hat er weitere zwei Jahre Hausarrest in Malfoy-Manor zu überstehen. Zwei Drittel seiner Besitztümer werden als Wiedergutmachung an seine Opfer und deren Hinterbliebenen eingezogen. Nichts, womit er nicht gerechnet hätte."

„Wie hat er es aufgenommen?", fragte Hermine.

„Gut. Er ist froh, dass er in Godeworth sein wird und nicht mit den Dementoren in Askaban in Berührung kommt. Die zwei Jahre wird er überstehen und der Hausarrest ist wohl harmlos. Der Zaubergamot hat milde geurteilt."

„Ja, das hat er.", bestätigte auch Severus. „Aber es ist gut, dass ein Urteil gefällt wurde und ich glaube auch, dass Lucius die Strafte akzeptabel findet. Ein Freispruch wäre falsch gewesen, sogar in seinen Augen."

„Das zeigt nur, dass Shacklebolt der richtige Mann für den Ministerposten ist. Er hat die Mitglieder des Gamots klug gewählt. Sie lassen Milde walten, wo es angebracht ist und urteilen hart, wenn es keine Reue gibt. Ich hoffe inständig, dass das Volk Shacklebolt wählen wird, wenn es soweit ist."

Hermine nickte. „Ich denke, das werden sie. Immerhin sind noch zwei Jahre Zeit und er wird beweisen, dass er der beste Mann für den Posten ist." Sie drehte sich zu Severus und griff nach seinem Arm. „Meinst Du wir können Lucius dort besuchen?"

„Sicher. Irgendwann. Aber wir sollten Narzissa und Draco den Vortritt lassen. Soweit ich weiß ist auch in Godeworth nicht ständig Besuch erlaubt."

Hermine nickte. „Natürlich. Ich meine ja auch nur, damit er sieht, dass wir ihn nicht vergessen haben."

„Das weiß er, Hermine. Das weiß er." Severus nahm sie in den Arm. „Und mit diesem Urteil kommt er klar. Glaub mir, er hat Schlimmeres erwartet."

Hermine atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus. „Es ist trotzdem komisch zu wissen, dass er eingesperrt wird. Und das nicht nur, weil ich eine Zeitlang Angst hatte, das könnte Dir auch passieren."

Severus antwortete nicht und küsste sie stattdessen aufs Haar, was Hermine an etwas zu erinnern schien. An das Portrait gewandt sagte sie. „Albus, ich muss Dir Severus jetzt leider entführen." Sie zog und schob Severus, der nicht wusste, was gerade geschah, aus dem Labor und hinaus ins Wohnzimmer.

„Was ist eigentlich los? Warum schubst Du mich?", fragte er neugierig geworden, als Potter in seinem Wohnzimmer sitzen sah. „Was wird das? Warum ist er hier?" Er zeigte auf Harry.

„Aus dem gleichen Grund, wie Du! Nämlich weil ich neugierig bin und weil ihr beide nicht glauben wollt, was ich die ganze Zeit schon geahnt habe." Hermine zog aus den Tiefen ihres Umhangs eine Schere hervor. Bevor die beiden Männer sie aufhalten konnten, hatte sie von beiden eine Haarsträhne abgeschnitten und legte sie auf den Wohnzimmertisch.

Erklärend fügte sie hinzu: „Ich will endlich Klarheit! Ihr beide seid in vielem so unglaublich gleich. Ihr seid beide stur, intelligent, …" Sie wollte die Reihe fortsetzen, doch Severus legte seine Hand auf die von ihm abgeschnittene Strähne und unterbrach sie.

„Vor allem sehen wir uns auch so unglaublich ähnlich, nicht wahr? Lass es doch gut sein, Hermine. Wir sind nicht verwandt. Das ist ein leidiges Thema, auf dem Du nun schon seit Wochen herumkaust." Er wischte die Haare vom Tisch und wollte aufstehen, doch Harry war schneller und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Nicht, dass ich Sie unbedingt als Vater möchte, aber wenn wir einmal hier sind, können wir Hermine den Test doch auch machen lassen. Und bevor Sie meckern: Sie hat sich das extra von Madame Pomfrey erklären lassen und noch was: Ich habe kürzlich in den Spiegel gesehen und da ist weitaus weniger Ähnlichkeit zu James Potter, als noch vor ein paar Jahren."

Severus gab auf. „Dann macht doch den verdammten Test. Dann ist ein für allemal bewiesen, dass ich nicht Ihr Vater bin."

Harry konnte es kaum glauben, aber er hörte so etwas wie Enttäuschung aus diesen Worten. Diese Äußerung war es, die ihn dazu bewegte, auch seine Haare von Tisch zu wischen. „Wenn Sie meinen. Dann können wir uns das auch sparen."

Er stand auf. Wenn Severus Snape lieber mit der Vorstellung leben wollte, dass Harry doch sein Sohn war, dann würde er ihm den Gefallen gern tun.

Er verabschiedete sich von Hermine indem er sie umarmte und gab Severus die Hand. „Schade eigentlich. Es wäre doch toll zu wissen, dass auch bei zwei Menschen, die total gut in Zaubertränken sind, so was wie ich herauskommen kann." Dann sah er zu, dass er Land gewann und konnte so den Anflug eines Lächelns bei Snape nicht mehr sehen.

Als die Tür hinter Harry ins Schloss fiel, stand Severus Snape auf und verließ ebenfalls den Kerker. Er brauchte ein bisschen frische Luft und vor allem brauchte er Zeit, um sich darüber klar zu werden, warum es sich plötzlich schrecklich anfühlte, sich vorzustellen, er sei NICHT Harry Potters Vater.

Vor sich hin murrend verließ er seine Räume und sah nicht mehr, wie Hermine von beiden unachtsam herunter gefegten Haarsträhnen je ein Haar nahm und dann einen Zauber auf beide sprach.

Sie grinste, als sie das Ergebnis sah und irgendwie war sie sich sicher, dass das die beiden Männer auch tun würden. Nicht heute, aber ganz sicher irgendwann in der Zukunft.

TBC

_Auf zum Epilog. _


	102. Epilog

**102. Epilog **

Fernab aller Zivilisation, in einem Landstrich nahe des Riesengebirges, gab es einen Ort, der in all der Zeit, die der Homo Sapiens über die Erde wandelten, nur von einem menschlichen Fuß betreten worden war.

Es war eine Höhle, die tief in die Erde hinein führte. So tief hinein, dass niemand sie bisher vollständig erforscht hatte.

In ihr ruhte etwas, von dessen Existenz niemand wusste und auch niemand in absehbarer Zeit erfahren würde.

Es war ein Stück glänzenden Metalls; eine Brosche die dem glücklichen Finder unschätzbaren Reichtum bringen würde. Sie war verziert mit Diamanten, geschmiedet von Kobolden und von unglaublicher Schönheit.

Ihr wahrer Wert würde sich einem etwaigen Entdecker jedoch erst erschließen, wenn er sie eine Weile trug, denn sie war einzigartig, enthielt sie doch alles, was von Tom Vorlost Riddle noch übrig war.

Dereinst, wenn der Forscherdrang einen Menschen hertreiben und ihn diesen Schatz finden lassen würde, konnte sich zeigen, ob auch der achte Teil dieser kranken Seele in der Lage war, sich die Welt zueigen zu machen.

**Ende **

Das war's! Unglaublich aber wahr: „Die Überwindung" ist zu Ende und ich bin einerseits glücklich, weil ich die Geschichte abgeschlossen habe, aber andererseits furchtbar traurig, denn sie hat mich sehr lange begleitet. Ich habe insgesamt fast zwei Jahre daran geschrieben und hatte sehr viel Spaß dabei. Ich hoffe, dass euch das auch so ging und würde mich natürlich sehr freuen, wenn ihr mir zum Abschluss der Geschichte noch das eine oder andere Review da lasst.

**Und weil wir gerade bei den Reviews sind: Ich möchte mich ganz herzlich dafür bedanken, dass ihr mir die so zahlreich habt zukommen lassen und es gibt tatsächlich Leser unter euch, die das zu fast jedem Kapitel getan habe. Vielen herzlichen Dank an euch alle! Ich hoffe wir lesen uns bei der nächsten Geschichte wieder. **

Bis dahin habe ich noch was für euch: Die (weitestgehend) **fehlerbereinigte PDF-Datei** mit einigen schönen Bildern, gibt es, wenn ihr sie per Review oder Mail anfordert. Meine Mail-Adresse ist iome at walla Punkt com.

Viele liebe Grüße,

Eure iome


End file.
